Rosario Vampire A Confession and A Vampire
by Gamera68
Summary: It's been over a year since the defeat of Fairy Tale and Graduation Day has finally arrived: Tsukune Aono now has quite a difficult decision to make. What choice will it be, and how will the rest of his unwanted 'harem' deal with it? * Originally a One-Shot * Alternate Universe * Tsukune X Moka * Positive Feedback and Reviews Welcome! * * PLEASE READ FOR VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE!*
1. A Confession and A Vampire

The day had finally arrived. Graduation Day at Yokai Academy.

It was now nearly the end of April.

Since the school was closed for nearly 4 months, due to reconstruction, the ceremony for the graduating seniors was pushed back, up until now.

Tsukune Aono finally achieved the nearly impossible; attaining his High School Diploma.

It had been a grueling three years at the school intended strictly for monsters, which was well hidden from the human world by an invisible magical barrier.

He had faced may trials and tribulations, in the time spent at this campus strictly for ones who lurk in the night.

Ever since day one, he had made many longtime friends, who just happened to be monsters.

But somehow over time they all fell madly in love with him. He had treated all the girls with respect, and always did his best to stand by their sides and face any adversary who came in their direction. Even while he was still human, he protected each of them with his very life.

Yokai or not, they were still girls.

He had accepted the fact that they were all different, but he never saw them for their true selves; and had always treated them as such.

But there were one very special girl, above all the rest that held a very special place in this eighteen year-old recent graduates' heart. The very same girl he met on his first day of attendance three long years ago: Moka Akashiya.

Not only was she by far the most beautiful female student in all of Yokai Academy, as she was intelligent, sweet natured, kind and the very first friend he made.

The only girl who knew on that first day he was the only human who ever attended the monsters-only school. The one he had fallen in love with despite everything they had been through, and who had inadvertently transformed him into a blood-thirsty ghoul.

Had it not been for the Holy Lock he wore on his right wrist, which sealed his powers; he would lose his mind to the raging blood-lust in his very soul. Today would be the day he bore his true feelings, and his heart, to the gorgeous pink-haired vampire.

* * *

><p>Tsukune had asked Moka to meet him at his dorm room after the graduation ceremony, as he had something quite urgent he needed to discuss with her. Naturally she was somewhat hesitant, knowing the past few years they had spent together at Yokai Academy.<p>

She harbored very deep feelings for him, as did her _**'Inner'**_ true self.

By the time Moka had arrived outside his dorm, the majority of the students had already left the campus to head back with their families, and individual homes around the globe.

The remaining girls from his 'harem' reluctantly said their teary-eyed goodbyes, and promised to stay in touch via e-mail or phone.

_*knock-knock-knock*,_ she lightly tapped on his door.

"Tsukune? It's me, Moka. Are you here?", she quietly asked, standing in the empty hallway of the now-near vacant dormitory.

"Yes. Come in please!", Tsukune happily replied.

"Sorry for the intrusion." she announced, as she removed her shoes by the door after she slowly closed it, and locked it behind her. She was dressed in a simple pink blouse with a denim mini-skirt that accentuated her flawless beautiful legs, and her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, held in place by a small yellow ribbon.

"Moka. I'm glad that you could make it. Please come in and make yourself comfortable," he responded as he brought her a can of tomato juice. Which she happily drank down in a matter of seconds.

"Tsukune, I came as soon as I could. You said that you have something very important that you wanted to tell me," she inquired as a quick blush raced across her soft cheeks. She the sat down on the bed, right next to Tsukune.

* * *

><p>As Tsukune closed his eyes, he took a deep breath, paused for a moment; and then finally spoke:<p>

"Moka, I know that we've all been through so much in the past three years. And somehow, we had all survived. Sure, there have been many times when I thought I would never live, since I was only human at that time. But you, along with Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby all did your best to protect me."

"And for that I'm very grateful. Especially to you Moka. You've always been by my side, and saved my life more times than I could ever count. I could never repay you in a thousand years..."

"In order to save me, you injected your vampire blood into my body to bring me back from near-death. On more than one occasion. Even when I had turned into a ghoul, you were the one who took it upon yourself to try to stop me, even though your outer self-held back the tears from the pain that your inner self had caused me."

"You even tried to push me away, as you alone felt responsible for my transformation. You wanted to protect me from your inner self. You were afraid that if you were to be with me, that you might hurt me again, or even kill me."

"But no matter what you said to me that day in the hospital, I still wanted to be near you. I couldn't imagine going another day when I couldn't be near you. I'd rather have left the academy, and returned to the human world with a broken heart, then never be able to be by your side ever again."

Tsukune said to the beautiful pink-haired girl on his left side. Tears began to well up in her clear emerald green eyes. "Tsukune..." is all she could reply.

Overwhelmed with emotions from his speech, Moka started to gently sob, as he held her close, and gave her a hug from the side.

* * *

><p>Several tears later, Moka sat up, and regained her composure.<p>

Tsukune continued: "Moka, please, don't get the wrong idea. I'm very grateful for everything you've done for me. I'd never change that. I'm so happy to have met you. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if things were any different. I love you, Moka Akashiya. Actually, I've been in love with you for quite some time now...If you feel the same way, then I would like to be with you," he finished.

Moka thought she was imagining all this.

_'Am I dreaming?'_, she wondered to herself, as she was deep in thought; allowing the words she'd been wanting, and longing to hear for as long as she could remember.

"Oh, Tsukune...I...love you too...," she said, on the cusp of bursting into tears of joy.

Tsukune turned to his left to hug the green-eyed, pink-haired young lady.

"Moka...I'm so happy that you feel the same way as I do," he answered back, fighting back his own well of emotions.

"Tsukune...please...show me...how much you...love me..." she breathlessly whispered into his right ear, as she tenderly embraced him closer.

He started to lightly kiss the left side of her tender white neck; slowly kisseing his way up to her ear, nibbled on it then, barely breathed into it.

She sexily moaned. "_Ohhhh...god...Mmmmm...Tsukune..._"

Her face was flush, as the sudden wave of new feelings made her heart race. She returned the kisses to him, in the same places as he had conveyed to her.

Tsukune started to get aroused. "Moka..." is all he could reply at that moment. She started to get more comfortable as she suddenly started to lie down on his bed, pulling him on top of her, still cuddling him closely.

He could feel her firm and bountiful bosom pressing against him, as she started to pull him closer, and then suddenly kissed him full on the lips, parting his mouth with her soft pink tongue.

She moaned softly, and lustfully.

Moka wanted much, much more. She could feel Tsukune getting quite aroused. She started to rub her slender soft hands along the sides of his thighs, and along his back.

* * *

><p>The next thing Tsukune knew, she had rapidly removed his blue t-shirt and tossed it across into the far corner of his room.<p>

She gently pushed him up for a moment, then grabbed both of his hands and placed them on top of her blouse, as her breasts were yearning to be released from their cotton and polyester prison.

"Tsukune, p-please touch me." she softly begged as she held his hands, causing him to massage her bountiful bosom through her pink top.

"Mmm...more...please. Touch me...more Tsukune...ahhh...yes...more please..." she beseeched, her voice full of desire and absolute love.

He continued to do as his lover asked. She blushed even more.

"**_Aahhhhhh...Mmmmmm...Tsukune,_**" she erotically moaned yet again.

Her adorable face was nearly as pink as her shiny hair, which was now released from the bow that confined it earlier. She then guided his hands and assisted him in purging the pink blouse from her upper torso. That as well joined his missing t-shirt on the opposite corner of the now-nearly darkened room.

He finally saw his lovers' beautiful bosom, held in place by a bra that hardly contained them in place. They were much larger than he ever imagined.

'She has matured quite a lot in the past two years', he thought to himself; as his eyes couldn't apprehend what he was gazing upon at this very second.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I want you t-to remove this for me, please..." as she pointed to her bra, and asked of the young man who observed her gorgeous body.

He promptly did as the sexy vampire asked of him. Luckily for him, the clasp was located in the front, to avoid any fumbling of his fingers. Then they were unleashed. Spectacular beyond words. Firm yet soft and quite vivacious.

"Touch me...kiss me...Tsukune...here..." she asked of her new-found love, pointing to her round nipples slightly protruding on top of her ample breasts.

* * *

><p>He lightly held her left breast in his hand, and started to kiss her areola and suck her nipple, like a baby with a bottle. At the same moment, he softly massaged her opposite breast in a circular motion.<p>

She started to pant heavily, and moan even louder than earlier. Moka then held his face with her slender hands, and continued to plant more kisses on his neck with her pouty pink lips.

She desperately wanted to sink her fangs into his neck, but she held back.

He started to moan a bit as well. "Moka...," he inquired; "...are you okay?"

He could easily ascertain she was perspiring a bit, as her entire face was now flush.

"I'm okay...if it's alright...I want...much more...," she asked, nearly out of breath.

"Yes, Moka...I want more...also...if it's okay with you...," he answered, as the pink-haired beauty lying on his bed suddenly displaced her denim mini skirt, as it suddenly vanished, to join the other missing articles of clothing earlier.

She assisted Tsukune in purging him of his denim jeans as if her life depended on it.

They too were lost to the nearly-darkened room as well. The only source of illumination was the crimson light of the full Moon that was slowly creeping up the ebony night sky.

Moka gently placed her hand on his throbbing manhood, and lightly stroked it through his cotton boxers. He was now laying on top of her again, still massaging and kissing her huge breasts, taking turns on each, while she continued to kiss him on his lips, and rub his now fully erect manhood in her left hand.

Before he realized it, Moka had somehow managed to remove her white cotton panties.

Right next to him, the one woman who he loved was bare naked, for him and only him to look upon.

He gasped at her radiant beauty. The only girl he held close to his heart. The absolute sweetest, smartest, kindest and most amazing girl he had met in his extended stay at the Academy.

He slightly traced his hand down her flat abdomen, to the area just above her womanhood. Her entire body reacted to this entirely new sensation.

She continued to moan, much louder than before.

"_Ahhh...Mmmm...Ahhhhh_...Tsukune...please...no teasing...I want you...all of you...my love..." she was nearly in tears, and lightly trembling, like a leaf.

* * *

><p>He held her close to himself, and reaffirmed her affections; kissing Moka on her satin-soft lips, and lightly nibbling on her neck.<p>

What felt like tiny sparks traveled throughout her womanhood, as she was now slightly wet from foreplay.

She took her love's left hand and placed it near the source of her sudden burst of emotions. He stroked the top of her clitoris, as she held his hand there as she shook once more.

"More...please...Tsukune...touch me more...here..**.**_ahhh...mmm...aaaaahhhhh...oohhh...aaahhh._...,"  
>she lovingly asked. It was now solid and stuck out, begging for a lot more attention.<p>

He continued to stroke her femininity, as Moka was still rubbing his rock hard manhood.

"Tsukune...I want you...please...now. I want to become...one with you..." she whispered into his left ear.

"Moka, I want to be one with you too. But I must let you know, it's gonna hurt, from what I've heard." he lovingly replied back. "It's okay, because it's you, Tsukune. I want this. I want to know how much you love me." she answered back, smiling at him.

"Moka, I love you so much. More than I ever thought was possible. When we become one now, it's not going to be easy for us to be together, but no matter what, I'll never leave your side. I will always love you, and be here for you. Forever..." he told her, as he hovered over her, his hands on either side of her amazing form.

He kissed her once again, to help alleviate the uneasiness inside her pulsating heart.

"I love you too, Tsukune, so very, very much. I-I'm ready now." she breathlessly answered, awaiting the moment they'd become one.

He placed the head of his rod against her honey pot that was already soaked with her love juices. He gently rubbed it up and down, to prepare it for penetration. When she gave him the go-ahead, she gently grasped it and slowly assisted him inch by inch for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>She then winced in pain, arching her back.<br>He quietly asked her "Are you okay, Moka? Does it hurt at all?"

She barley shook her head yes. "It's okay, please continue slowly. I'll be alright." she whispered back, with a happy tear in her eye.

He slowly continued entering her womanhood, allowing her to acclimate to the pain that felt similar to tiny pin-pricks inside.

Tsukune then suddenly stopped, as if the remainder of her entrance-way was blocked.

He knew that it must be her hymen.

He told her "Moka, please hold me tight, as this is gonna hurt."

She quietly did as he requested, holding him much closer than ever. Her loving arms trembling; waiting for the pain that was imminent any moment now.

"Okay, I'm ready...please...go ahead...Tsukune...", Moka beckoned, her voice full of adoration.

Moka could barely speak, as her mind was full of new emotions and feelings she never had experienced in her brief life. He slowly thrusted forward, breaking her hymen.

A minute amount of blood gushed out. Her entire body shook from the sudden jolt of pain. Tears shed from both of her lovely emerald eyes, as she squeezed him harder, nearly breaking a rib.

"Moka...Moka...are you okay? he asked, his voice full of concern.

He gently kissed her on her trembling, pink pouty lips.

"Yes..._*sniff*_...I'm okay...it doesn't hurt too much...I'll be fine...just give me a moment... please," she quietly requested. Her forehead was lightly moist from perspiration.

After a few moments, she asked him to continue.

He slowly did for a few minutes, as to allow the pain to recede and be replaced by pleasure. "Tsukune...ahhh...mmmm...you can go faster, if you want...ahhhh...feels...**so...BIIIIG!**..." she panted, as if she were in heat.

He slowly started to increase his rhythm to match her breathing. He continuously increased his thrusting as Moka moaned louder, and held him by his waist.

"Faster, please Tsukune...ahhh...aaaahhhh...ahhhhhhhhh...ahhhhhh"

**"Moka...ahhh...ahhh...aaa...uhhhhh...ahh...uhhhh...Ahhhhh...OH GOD"**

**"Tsukune...I want us to go together...ahhh OHMYGAWD...I feel like I'm...I want it inside...please...OH Uhhhh...Ahhhhh Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh GOD! Tsukune Ahhhhh!"**, Moka screamed, rattling the windows.

His rhythm rapidly increased, as the bed started to rock to and fro violently. That continued on for at least 30 minutes. Screams of complete ecstasy filled the walls of his dormitory room.

"Moka...I...can't...much...longer...gonna...any...second...OH..."

"**Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!** Now Tsukune...now...**I'm...OH GAWD...UHH UHH...YESSS!**"

**"UuHHHHHH UhhHHHHHHHH AaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**, the loving couple convulsed, and shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>Tsukune and Moka were drenched in sweat, his bed soaked as well. They had crossed the final step into adulthood, as one.<p>

They just held each other, still panting. Still embracing each other. Still kissing each other softly. Moka was the first to reply, regarding what just conspired.

**"Tsukune, I hope that you'll take responsibility for what we just did."**

"Huh?" he asked, noticing the unusual change in the atmosphere, and her voice.

That's when it finally hit him. He was clenching **her vampire rosary** in his left hand!

"Oh crap!" he blurted out suddenly, noticing his unintentional blunder.

"Relax, Tsukune. It's fine. I know that you love both of us. So you'll just have to take turns loving us equally, that's all! " the albino-haired, red-eyed beauty said to him, grinning happily from ear to ear; as she suddenly glomped him, knocking themselves to the floor below.

* * *

><p>This was originally planed as a one-shot, but have decided to continue it.<p>

**UPDATE: Chapters 2 thru 5 and a half are NOW up! Will continue for a while ^_^ **

Thanks to my Beta Reader 'Train48', on Deviant Art for helping edit this chapter for clarity!

Thank you once again!

Please comment, fave, etc


	2. A New Beginning and A Vampire

Rosario + Vampire: Together Forever (Ch. 2)

* * *

><p>This is a sequel to my first R+V Fan-fiction, "A Confession and A Vampire", with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.<p>

Takes place right after Moka and Tsukune become a couple.

Written by Gamera68  
>No copyright infringement is intended.<p>

I do not own Rosario + Vampire!

Out of Character Moka and Tsukune.  
>Comedy  Romance

They are both 18 years old now.

Rated T

**I would like to thank my Beta Readers on deviantart for their honest feedback with this chapter: LtheDarkCreeper and Train48!**

Thank you both so much for your insight!

* * *

><p>After picking themselves off the floor, Tsukune replaced the rosary on Moka's collar, instantly reverting her back to her pink-haired, bubbly self.<p>

She slowly fell into Tsukune's arms, once the transformation was complete.  
>Moka was sound asleep.<p>

He gently walked her over to his bed, laid her down, then covered her with the sheets. Tsukune admired her sleeping form as he instantly recalled them becoming one, just a short while ago.

Even though it was still early evening, he suddenly remembered that he would have to return home to the human world tonight.

Tsukune then had an epiphany.

After quickly getting dressed, he gently kissed Moka on her forehead, then walked to the door and put his shoes on.

He opened the door slowly as to not wake her, then walked into the hallway and closed it behind himself.

Running quickly down the corridor, he made his way to the payphone, inserted some change, then dialed the number.

After what seemed like forever, the other end was finally answered.

"Hello? Aono residence."

"Hi, Mom. It's me, Tsukune."

"Hello, son. Where are you? I thought that you'd be home by now?", his mother Kasumi inquired, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm still at school, but I'll be home soon...um...and if it's okay, I'd like to bring someone home with me...one of my friends from the Academy...", he shyly asked.

"Oh...I see...well, would this happen to be a female friend of yours from your 'harem' ?", Kasumi jokingly inquired.

"Uh, yeah...actually, it is...you met her two years ago...you remember Moka Akishiya, right?"

"Oh yes! Such a lovely girl. She was very sweet and kind. Yes, I remember her. So is she your girlfriend now?"

Tsukune was somewhat rendered speechless, and suddenly caught of guard by his mother's rather bold statement.

"Uh...yeah...she is. I finally told her how I felt about her...and uh...she confessed to me too...ahahaahaaha.", he blushingly replied.

"Well, if her family doesn't mind, then I don't see why not. You are eighteen now, and I trust you, son. I'm sure your father won't mind, either. But you two will have to be on your best behavior, though."

"Thanks, mom. We'll be there most likely tomorrow morning, once Moka gets permission from her family."

"You're welcome, Tsukune. We'll see you tomorrow morning then. Tell that lovely girl that I send my best. Good bye for now."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow morning then... goodbye, mom."

He then hung up the receiver, and made a beeline for his room, grinning like an idiot the entire way back.

Tsukune was quite happy his mother got along so well with Moka.

* * *

><p>Once Tsukune opened the door, Moka tackled him, knocking him to the floor. She passionately kissed him on the lips, as she tightly embraced him, as though her very life depended on it.<p>

"Tsukune! Where were you? I was so worried that you would leave me!", she stated, as she shed a few tears into his t-shirt. He returned her embrace, as he kissed her in return.

After a few minutes of bonding, Moka dried her tears, as she helped him off the floor. Holding her hand, he walked themselves back to his bed, then sat down.

"Moka, I'm sorry. After I replaced your rosary, you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you. I just had to call my parents, as they were expecting me home this evening.", he calmly explained to the beautiful green-eyed vampire, who was now dressed in her pink top and denim mini skirt.

"Oh...I see...so what did you tell your parents, if I may ask?"

"Well, uh, I asked my mom if it would be alright to bring you home with me...I then told her that we were now dating, and she happily agreed. But, we'll have to be on our best behavior, she said...hahahahaaa.", Tsukune replied as a fast blush raced across his cheeks, knowing very well what his mother meant when she told them to behave themselves.

Moka blushed too, hearing her Tsukune's wonderful idea.

"Really? I can come back with you?", Moka happily beamed back.

"Well, yeah...as long as your father agrees. I was planning on taking some time off, seeing as school is over now...and I was thinking...maybe you could stay with me for a while...I was planning on going to work this coming Summer...and maybe attend college in the Fall...but...I don't want to be away from you...after everything we've been through, I just want to be with you, Moka. I love you so much..."

"Oh, Tsukune. Yes. I want that as well. I'm sure father won't mind. I already know that he approves of you, otherwise you'd be dead already. As for my sisters, well, that may take some time... I don't want to be away from you, ever again. I am so much in love with you...I nearly lost you on several occasions before...and well, hearing you tell me this, makes me quite happy.", Moka replied, as she embraced him even tighter.

The happy couple decided to head to the bus stop at the edge of the Academy and wait for the last bus of the evening. Moka told Tsukune that he would be able to stay overnight, since they would be heading to the human world early tomorrow morning. Tsukune's bags were already packed for the trip home: he'd just have to swing by the dorms to retrieve them, before leaving the Academy.

Shortly afterward, the bus finally arrived.

The Bus Driver just grinned when he saw Moka and Tsukune as a real couple after all these years. Moka kindly asked him to drive to her parent's home, on the far side of the tunnel.

They just sat hand in hand, as Moka laid her head on her boyfriend's left shoulder, and closed her eyes; while wearing a happy smile across her features.

Tsukune still couldn't believe that he and Moka were now officially dating.  
>After all they had been through; nearly losing one another - he felt blessed to have met this wonderful young woman, those three years ago.<p>

Roughly thirty minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination: Akishya Castle. Tsukune remembered his first time here, just two years ago, when he had to retrieve Moka's new rosary; as her previous one had been severely damaged.

He also recalled how incredibly strong her father was, and nearly killed him, but since Tsukune was infused with Moka's vampire blood, he somehow survived. But over the course of the past two years, he had gone through an incredible transformation, and his powers had increased exponentially.

Even with his powers sealed by the Holy Lock he wore on his right wrist, he was still very strong, and incredibly durable in his human form.

While walking along the spooky path to the Castle, Moka still held his hand, silently letting him know that everything will turn out all for the best.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Moka's home. They were greeted by her father, Lord Issa Shuzen; the head of the Akishiya vampire family.

"Moka, welcome home...it's so good to see you!", he happily said as Moka gave her father a warm hug.

"Hello, father. It's so good to see you, too," Moka replied, after she released him from their hug. She continued: "Father, you remember Tsukune Aono, my classmate?"

Her father just inspected the young man. Tsukune sweat dropped, as he was once again holding Moka's hand.

"Ah, yes. I do remember - he was the one who came to retrieve the new Rosary, since the former one was damaged. I see that he has...**changed** a lot since then." He then stuck out his right hand and shook Tsukune's hand enthusiastically.

"Ah, it's very good to see you again, Lord Shuzen.", Tsukune replied, while he bowed out of respect.

"Now, now, there's no need for formalities, son. After all, Akishiya blood flows through your veins now. As far as I'm concerned, you are part of our family. Come in please, and make yourself at home. Our home is your home.", the elder vampire lord replied, as he turned around and walked back through the large wooden doorway.

Tsukune and Moka followed behind him hand-in-hand, wondering why he was acting so warm and welcoming, after all this time.

After the huge wooden door closed behind them, Moka and Tsukune followed her father through the large foyer.

"You're more than welcome to stay for dinner, Mr. Aono. After all, you seem to have grown quite attached to my daughter.", Lord Shuzen told him, as he saw the happy couple still holding hands.

"Ah! Lord Shuzen, please call me Tsukune. And yes, I'd be more than happy to have dinner with you and Moka. Actually, I have something to ask of you afterward.", Tsukune half-nervously stated, knowing what must be said very soon.

After dinner was finished, Tsukune was waiting for the right moment to ask Moka's father Lord Shuzen to allow his daughter to accompany him to the human world. Unbeknownst to Tsukune, Moka picked up on his emotional instability, and decided to speak first.

"Um, father. There is something that we'd like to discuss with you. How do I say this...", Moka started.

"Yes, Moka. What is it? Come on, spit it out, now. No need to be shy.", Lord Shuzen replied, with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Lord Shuzen", Tsukune interjected, as Moka held his left hand.:,"There is something I'd like to ask, but before that, I just want to tell you that Moka and I are deeply in love. Actually, I've been in love with your daughter for nearly two years now, and have just recently confessed my love for her. She is the very first friend I met when I came to the Academy three years ago. She was very sweet and kind to me, even after she found out I was human back then; and always helped me out whenever I needed her; but through several incidents and nearly dying after I was attacked by the Student Council Police, they nearly killed once they found out I was human. She was the one who saved my life by injecting her vampire blood into me - and for that, I am extremely grateful."

Tsukune took a deep breath, and continued:

"I don't know when it happened, but I started to see her differently, and before I knew it; I had fallen in love with her. Of course, I didn't have the courage to tell her back then, as I didn't want to ruin the wonderful friendship we shared. But I always did my best to protect her, even after I started to change into a Ghoul. She is everything to me, and I can't bare the pain of being away from her any longer. So, with that in mind, I'd like to ask for your permission to bring her back with me to the human world, on a permanent basis."

Lord Shuzen just sat there with a blank look across his features..

Moka was speechless as well, as tears ran down her cheeks after hearing Tsukune's heartfelt declaration.

She was also uncertain whether or not her father would accept their love, and allow them to be together.

After several moments of awkward silence, Moka's father Issa finally smiled, then spoke up.

"Moka, how do you feel about Tsukune? Do you wish to be with him, and follow him to the human world?"

Moka cleared her throat, and finally replied.

"Yes, father. I love Tsukune. More than I ever thought could be possible. It's true. He was also the very first friend I made three years ago. Even when I told him I was a vampire, he never judged me for what I was, and accepted me as I am. I do wish to be with him; after all we've been through - I don't want to be apart from him. Ghoul or not, I love him very much."

* * *

><p>Lord Shuzen just eyeballed the young man for a few uncomfortable minutes.<p>

Then spoke up.

"I see. Yes, I see. It's very clear now. Hmmm...well if that's the case then, Moka, do you wish to be joined with him, and have him as your mate?"

"My 'Mate', father? I don't quite understand.", Moka softly replied.

"Allow me to explain, my dear daughter. It seems to me that Tsukune cares a great deal about you - just as you care deeply for him, **BUT** - has he allowed you to drink his blood, by his own free will? What I mean is, has he offered you his blood to you out of concern, and allow you to feed on him?"

Moka thought it over for only a brief second.

"Yes father; he has. On several occasions.", she replied, as her face grew a healthy pink blush, that nearly matched her hair.

Tsukune's face glowed as well, hearing her boldly confess as much.

"Well dear daughter, if you say as much to be true, when a human allows a vampire to freely feed on them, it's a very special occasion. It's akin to **being intimate.** As Tsukune offered his blood to you freely, then I have nothing to worry about. It just means that he has accepted you into his heart. But for you to be his mate, he will have to be turned into a full vampire. Only then can you be truly together. Simple as that.", Issa explained.

The young couple looked at each other confused as to what Lord Shuzen told them, just a moment ago.

Issa spoke up once again:

"Allow me to explain. It's quite simple, actually. Since Tsukune was injected with your blood, Moka, he is considered to be a Ghoul. The Lock he wears seals his powers as does your Rosary. For him to be a 'full-blooded' vampire, he would have to suck your blood to finish his transformation. One-quarter of a pint should suffice. You, my dear daughter, will have to freely offer your blood to him. However, you will both have to be unsealed in order to do so. After his transformation is complete, you can be with him forever. So, are you two willing to go that far to be together?"

"Yes.", they answered in unison.

"Wonderful. Then tonight at Midnight, when the full moon reaches it's peak, will we have the ceremony. I suggest that you both remain here for the remainder of night, as Moka will have to keep an eye on you, Tsukune. She must watch over you to see that the transformation goes smoothly."

"Thank you, father.", Moka replied as a happy tear trickled down her cheek.  
>"Yes, Lord Shuzen, thank you. I will take good care of Moka from here on out.", Tsukune replied as he bowed out of thanks and respect.<p>

"You're both welcome. You have four hours to prepare yourselves mentally and psychologically. You will have to remove each others' seals during the ceremony. Until then, get some rest. There are guest rooms upstairs. Tsukune, Moka will show you the way. I will see you both before Midnight. Until then...", Lord Shuzen said, as he turned around, then made his way towards his study.

Moka lovingly embraced Tsukune. She was literally tickled pink at her father's acceptance of her one true love. They then walked hand in hand up the long stairwell that lead to the bedrooms.

Four hours to rest.  
>Four hours to get prepared.<br>Four hours until Tsukune would be a full vampire.

_'This is going to be a very long night.'_, Tsukune thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Well, I know I said that this would be a one-shot, BUT after much deliberation and readers asking for a continuation, this is the long awaited result. I'll leave it here for now. Next chapter will deal with Tsukune's transformation into a full-blooded vampire. I know Lord Shuzen is really OOC, but I wanted him to accept Tsukune. Simple as that.<p>

Please, review and respond ^_^


	3. A Transformation and A Vampire

Rosario + Vampire: A Confession and A Vampire (Ch. 3)

* * *

><p>This is chapter 3 to my first R+V Fan-fiction, "A Confession and A Vampire", with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.<p>

Takes place right after Moka and Tsukune visit her father.

Written by Gamera68  
>No copyright infringement is intended.<p>

I do not own Rosario + Vampire!

Out of Character Moka and Tsukune.

**Yes, Inner Moka makes an appearance!**  
>OCC-ness everywhere!<p>

Comedy / Romance / Drama

They are both 18 years old now.

This chapter is Rated T.  
>Sorry - no Lemons in this chapter, just some Lime ^_^<p>

Much thanks to my Beta Reader '**Train48**' from Deviant Art for the assist! Thank you once again!

.

* * *

><p>As Moka and Tsukune climbed the long stairway to the second floor of the old Castle, Moka's grip tightened on her boyfriend's hand.<p>

As they passed the final step, Moka turned around and quickly embraced Tsukune, as tears rolled down her adorable pink cheeks.

He just held her firmer and wondered why she suddenly started to cry.

After a few moments of silence, she reluctantly released him, then finally spoke.

"_Why_? Why Tsukune?", she stated, as her tears increased.

"_'Why'_ what, Moka? I don't understand."

"Why would you give up the last bit of your humanity to be with me? Why?", she continued, as she buried her head in his chest, then began to sob heavier.

As he gently held her, he continued.

"Because I love you, Moka. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Being near you, and meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me. I never met anyone as sweet, kind, intelligent, or more beautiful than you, Moka. Ever. I would never change that for anything in this world, or the other. So please Moka; let me see your beautiful face, okay?"

She slowly raised her head to meet his gaze and weakly smiled.

"Really? You _really_ mean that, Tsukune?", she inquired, her face still stained salty from her tears.

"Of course. No other woman could ever compare to you. You're my everything, Moka", he told her as he closes the distance between themselves, and kissed her passionately on her pink trembling lips, in an attempt to ease the conflict in her pulsingating heart.

.

* * *

><p>After kissing and holding each other for about five minutes, Tsukune began to get lightheaded, and begged desperately for life-giving oxygen.<p>

Moka gently released him, seeing as his face had just turned a **lovely shade of blue**.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I just wanted to be sure this is what you **really** want. I love you so very much. And you've made such a difference in my life, and have taught me so much about the human world. I'm looking forward to spending the remainder of our lives together, my love. Follow me, please", Moka told him as she grabbed his left hand and began the long walk down a partly illuminated corridor.

They passed by several doors, which Tsukune assumed to be the guest rooms her father mentioned just a short while ago.

They finally arrived at the last door at the very end of the extended hallway, that seemed to go on forever. Moka turned the door handle and switched on the overhead light, illuminating the bedroom. Tsukune saw a huge queen-sized bed in the middle, with four large posts, with a red screen-type material covering the bed from view.

"This is my room, Tsukune. Please remain here with me. I don't want to be away from you until the ceremony. Please?", Moka begged of her new boyfriend.

"Uh, won't your father be mad, Moka? I mean if I stay in here with you until then?", he nervously replied and suddenly sweat-dropped, imagining the punishment he might receive if her father ever got wind of this sudden development.

She turned to face him and gently held his face in her dainty hands.

"Tsukune; you and I will be _mates_ very soon. I **want** you to stay here with me. Please, my dear Tsukune. I wish to be near you until then", she softly responded, as a few more tears formed at the corners of her exquisite emerald green eyes, and embraced him much firmer, yet again.

Not wanting to upset her any further, he closed the door behind himself, shut off the light, and carried her in his arms bridal-style towards the bed. Moka blushed madly at his sudden boldness, beautifully smiling from ear to ear.

"Tsukune...", she could only reply at his love-filled gesture.

Moka parted the curtains covering her bed, as Tsukune gently placed her at the foot. She then rapidly removed his tee-shirt, then followed by his denim jeans a moment later.

Once Tsukune was completely undressed, minus his boxer shorts, Moka stood up in front of her one and only, then finally spoke.

"Tsukune, please. Undress me, my love."

He did as requested by his beautiful vampiress. First her pink cotton top, followed in suit by her denim mini skirt. Only her bra and panties remained in place.

.

* * *

><p>Once they were undressed, Moka held his hand as she guided him onto her queen-sized bed. He had noticed the sheets were silk, and felt good quite against his skin.<p>

"Rest, Tsukune. You'll need your strength for the ceremony in about three and-a-half hours", Moka lovingly suggested. "Thank you, Moka", he simply replied.

As they laid down on the soft bedding, Tsukune warmly wrapped his arms around Moka's near-naked body, and held her closer than before.

Within minutes, the happy couple dozed off to rest.

.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Moka began to stir from her slumber and noticed the time on the digital clock across the room on her dresser.<p>

**[11:11 PM]** it read.

She stretched her arms over her head, in an attempt to shake her sleepiness away. She turned to her right and realized that her love Tsukune still snoozed soundly away.

_'He looks so cute lying here in my bed'_ she mused to herself.

She leaned down and kissed him on his cheek.

"Tsukune, love. It's time to get ready for the ceremony", she softly begged in an effort to wake him from his slumber.

He then muttered something incomprehensible.

_"WhatsuhStuffnoMokaHummm."_

She then gently shook him from side to side.

He then pulled her back into his arms, not wanting to let go of her.  
>She smiled brightly, then tickled his sides - which resulted in his sudden rambunctious laughter.<p>

"Good evening, sleepy head", she teased.  
>"Um-mmmm...you feel so good, Moka", he lazily responded, as he held her voluptuous frame firm in his grip.<br>"I know, love; you felt nice too. I really enjoyed sleeping near you", she embarrassingly admitted, her cheeks flush pink.

A few minutes later, the still-half-asleep couple decided to eventually get dressed, then made their way outside to the back yard, under the full crimson moon. Moka's father would be along shortly to oversee Tsukune's ceremony.

.

* * *

><p>The pair stood under the vibrant red moon, just held hands for awhile and quietly admired the chilly night sky above.<p>

"Ah! Good evening, Moka, Tsukune. I hope that you rested well", Lord Shuzen commented, once he approached the young couple.

"Yes, father", Moka happily answered as her cheeks blushed bright pink once again.  
>"Thank you, Lord Shuzen", Tsukune replied.<p>

"Once the clock strikes Midnight, you will both face each other, then remove each others' seals; releasing your inner selves. Tsukune, Moka will then offer her blood to you. But like I mentioned earlier, she must do of _her own free will_. Otherwise, the ceremony will be for naught. Do you both understand so far?", Lord Shuzen inquired.

They both shook their heads "yes" in affirmation.

"Good then", he continued: "Once you consume Moka's blood, Tsukune - she will leave your Holy Lock off, so the transformation can take effect over night. She will have to watch over you, just to be safe. Her Rosary will remain off as well. Any more questions so far?"

"No, father."  
>"No, Lord Shuzen."<p>

He then retrieved his pocket watch and noted that the time was approaching.

"The time is drawing nigh. Are you prepared, Tsukune Aono, to receive Moka Akashya's blood? To become fully one of us? Once the ceremony is complete, you will be her lifetime mate", the vampire lord informed him.

"Yes, Lord Shuzen. I love your daughter Moka very much. We have mutually decided to be with each other. And I will protect her from this night on."

The vampire lord smiled.

.

* * *

><p>Soon, Midnight was on hand. Lord Shuzen position Tsukune and Moka, ready for the big event.<p>

"Prepare yourself, Tsukune Aono! Now, face each other and remove one anothers' seals, releasing your true, inner selves", Lord Shuzen instructed.

Moka and Tsukune gazed lovingly into each others' eyes, and did as the vampire lord instructed. Moka grabbed her boyfriend's Holy Lock and removed it just as he released her Rosary.

The entire surrounding area was instantly flooded in a brilliant pink and gold light, as Moka and Tsukune released their full yokai powers.

Moka's pink hair was washed over with bright silver as it reflected the bright moon above, her eyes turned deep blood red with black, reptile-like slits. Her razor-sharp vampire fangs becoming more prominent, while her body became more voluptuous and filled her outfit fully.

Tsukune's brown hair turned jet black, while deep purple bands of yokai energy entwined around his body. His left eye became deep violet as his right eye changed scarlet red. His fangs grew to about two inches in length.

Once their true "inner" selves were finally revealed, Moka tilted her head slightly to the right and exposed her pure porcelain-white neck. "Come to me my love, and drink of my blood", she beckoned, her voice full of pure love and absolute devotion.

Tsukune smiled, then slightly opened his mouth, leaned in closer to his vampire girlfriend, and sank his fangs deep into her neck. Her eyes shot open for a brief moment, then slowly closed a moment later.

"Ohhh...Tsukune" she lovingly replied.

_'Ahhhh...I...could...really...get used...to...this'_, she told herself.

She wrapped her loving arms around him, as he drank in her pure vampire life-force.

'_This feeling...it's very warm...she tastes wonderful...oh Moka...I love you more than anything...so this is what she experiences when she would drink my blood...I can feel her emotions...Oh, my sweet Moka..._', Tsukune thought to himself, as he indulged in his beautiful girlfriend blood.

A few minutes later, Tsukune released Moka, then licked her neck clean, sealing the puncture marks from his fangs. Moka continued to hold him, feeling more adoration towards her new mate. She then smiled the biggest, most adorable grin ever.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Thank you, Moka", he finally said, as his senses returned.  
>"You're welcome my love", she happily replied, still smiling beautifully.<p>

"Moka, Tsukune. How are you both feeling?", Lord Shuzen asked the couple, still embracing one another.

"We are...fine, father", Inner Moka responded, even though she felt somewhat light-headed from the ceremony.

"Yes, Lord Shuzen. I feel great, actually", Tsukune truthfully answered in turn.

"That's good to hear. Now the both of you return to the Castle immediately. Tsukune, you can accompany Moka to her bedroom for the remainder of the night. She will watch over you to make sure that your transformation goes off without a hitch. **And no fooling around.** Am I understood? I will hold onto your seals until morning. By then if all goes according to legend, Tsukune will become one of us", the vampire lord stated clearly.

They both simultaneously replied 'yes' and handed over their Rosary and Holy Lock to the elder vampire.

.

* * *

><p>Inner Moka and Tsukune walked hand in hand back to the Castle on the hill.<br>She felt a little woozy, but didn't say a word to her new mate.

She didn't want Tsukune to worry about her, but he picked up on her dilemma almost immediately.

"Moka", he said, bringing her out of her fog.  
>"Yes, Tsukune. What is it?", she hesitantly replied.<br>"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You seem to be somewhat dizzy. I didn't mean to take so much of your blood", he answered sheepishly.

Inner Moka stopped suddenly, hands still linked together.

"Tsukune, I am fine. Please do not worry...I _can...walk...the...rest...of - _", she half-answered; then suddenly stumbled backwards, into his waiting arms.

"Moka, you're aren't 'fine' at all. There's no need for you to put on this strong sense of pride around me. I know you all too well", Tsukune stated as a-matter-of-factually. A wave of pink instantly covered her face as a result of his genuine love and concern for her overall well-being.

"I am...sorry, Tsukune. You are right as usual. You know me all too well", she shyly answered her face still flush from embarrassment.

Tsukune then picked her up and carried her bridal style once again the remainder of the way to the Castle. Inner Moka blushed even more, if that was even remotely possible. She looked adorable beyond words.

"Thank you, love", she cutely replied.  
>"No problem, my princess", he lovingly joked in return.<p>

A few minutes later, they arrived at the ancient Castle. After opening, then closing the door behind himself; Tsukune carefully released her from his arms, so she could walk the remainder of the way upstairs to her bedroom.

After walking down the long corridor that went on forever yet again, Tsukune followed Inner Moka into her bedroom. She left the light off, as the crimson moon's light seeped through the sheer curtains, into her bed-chamber.

She then seductively removed her clothing, and tossed them into an empty chair near the window.

And Tsukune got more than an eyeful.

**Outer Moka was beautiful, but Inner Moka was drop-dead gorgeous. From her alabaster-white skin, her larger-than-average breasts, and shapely hips and thighs. She was perfect in every way.**

He just stood there, his mouth on the floor, along with a blank look in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for, love? An invitation? Please get undressed and into bed. Father instructed me to keep watch over you for the rest of the night. I want to make sure the transformation goes well", Inner Moka lovingly instructed.

Tsukune did as asked by the alluring silver-haired vampiress, and climbed into her bed again, only sporting his boxer shorts.

Inner Moka then seductively climbed onto the bed with him, as she admired him with lust in her eyes.

Tsukune knew **that** look. He'd seen it hundreds of times, all throughout their three years of high school together.

She wanted blood. **Now.**

"Uh, Moka...what are you doing?", Tsukune nervously inquired the alluring silver-haired vampire, just inches away.

"I want to taste your sweet blood my love. It has been such a **VERY** long time", she provocatively said to him with a devious grin across her features.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea. I just went through the ceremony, you remember...just a bit ago...so we can be together forever", he nervously answered back.

Inner Moka got very quiet, then slowly sat up on her knees. She then placed her hands over her face, as if ashamed.

"I am sorry, Tsukune. But it has been such a long time since...you know...your scent is...so...intoxicating...", she replied with a hint of sadness. He then got up of the pillow, and hugged her tight.

"I know. I apologize too. It has been a long time since 'you' had a taste of my blood. We can wait until tomorrow, okay? I don't want anything to go wrong with my transformation, that's all", he told her as he kissed her gently on her pink, pouty lips.

"Thank you, love. You are right. Now that you mention it, father told us 'no fooling around'. I apologize once again. We can wait. I do love you Tsukune, so very much", she replied as she lunged forward, knocking them both onto the fluffy bed.

They both laughed, and held each other very close.

'_It's gonna be a very long night, indeed._', Tsukune commented to himself, before he dozed off into a peaceful night's rest with his vampiress girlfriend watching over him.

.

* * *

><p>Well here is chapter 3 as promised! Tsukune went through with the ceremony to become a full-blooded vampire. I know the manga states otherwise, but I came up with the idea for him to drink Inner Moka's blood while they were both transformed. The next chapter will be out soon.<p>

Tsukune and Moka will be heading back to his home in the human world, and come to terms with his new form...If you fave, please leave a comment below. Thanks!

Inner Moka may seem to be out of character somewhat, but in the most recent story arc in the manga, she has admitted to being in love with Tsukune, just as much as her 'Outer' self is :)

I'm fully aware that **Inner** Moka is the **TRUE** Moka. I just wanted to show a cute side of her, that's all.

**And NO flame reviews please**. If you have a problem with anything, please send me a Note. Thanks!


	4. A Mate and a Vampire

Rosario + Vampire: A New Beginning and A Vampire (Chapter 4)

* * *

><p>This is chapter 4 to my first R+V Fan-fiction,<br>"A Confession and A Vampire", with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Takes place the following morning after Tsukune's vampire ceremony.

Please read chapters 1 through 3 first ^_^

Written by Gamera68  
>No copyright infringement is intended.<p>

I do not own Rosario + Vampire!

Out of Character Moka and Tsukune.

Yes, Inner Moka makes another appearance!  
>OCC-ness everywhere!<p>

Comedy / Romance / Drama

They are both 18 years old now.

**This chapter is Rated M.**

**Contains Lemons, and adult themes!**

Much thanks to my Beta Reader 'Train48' from Deviant Art for the assist! Thank you once again!

* * *

><p>Tsukune awoke to the blazing sunlight seeping into Moka's bedroom.<br>He glanced across the room, in a futile effort to block the sunlight that caused his eyes great discomfort...

The clock on the dresser read [ 8:05 AM ]

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he looked to his right-hand side, and noticed Inner Moka sleeping soundly, her silver hair covering her beautiful face. She was sitting partly upright, and partly on the bed, her head resting on her right arm, which was stretched out at an odd angle.  
>'She looks so cute this morning,' he thought to himself.<p>

Tsukune reached out and gently patted her head with his right hand.

Inner Moka started to stir. She shook her head, then yawned, exposing her canines.  
>She then sat up; stretching her arms over her head in an attempt to shake the sleepiness away.<br>Tsukune just smiled to himself.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said.  
>" *yawn*...good morning, love," Inner Moka replied, rubbing the sleep away once again.<p>

After sitting straight up in the chair on the side of her bed, it took her a few moments to focus her eyes, then gave Tsukune a funny look.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?", he inquired.  
>"Tsukune. You look...different," she replied, as a fast blush raced across her cheeks.<br>"Huh? What do you mean 'different' ?", he replied.

Inner Moka quickly got up, and ran across her bedroom to the dresser on the opposite side.  
>She pulled out the top drawer, and found what she was looking for immediately.<p>

She then ran back to the bed, jumping on it; nearly knocking her boyfriend over in the process.  
>"Tsukune, look!" she stated, as she pressed the object in his face.<p>

It was a handheld mirror.

Tsukune could not believe what he was seeing.  
>He knew it was himself, but then again so unusual.<p>

His chestnut eyes were now blood red, his irises two black slits. His ebony hair was now brilliant silver, and somewhat a bit longer.

Tsukune was quite surprised at his overnight metamorphosis.

He and Inner Moka could easily pass for fraternal twins.

Tsukune slowly placed the mirror on the bed.

"What happened?", he asked his vampire girlfriend.  
>"Don't you remember, my love? The ceremony - last night. You drank my blood," his silver-haired love replied, as she blushed yet again.<p>

He closed his eyes for a few moments. Everything from last night was replayed in his memories. He then smiled and admired his one true love.

* * *

><p>She gingerly leaned forward and kissed him passionately on his lips, parting his mouth with her tongue. Inner Moka moaned erotically.<p>

Tsukune began to get aroused instantly, and was pitching a tent under the sheets. Inner Moka broke their kiss, as she was begging for oxygen. She then sat up, and alluringly removed her bra.

He then got an eyeful of Inner Moka's massive breasts.  
>Which in turn caused him to be even more excited.<p>

"You are so beautiful, Moka," he simply replied.  
>"And you my love, are quite handsome. I could get used to the 'new you'," she seductively flirted, as she teasingly ran her dainty fingers through his silver hair.<p>

She then removed the sheets covering him, and started to rub his manhood through his boxer shorts. She noted to herself that he seemed to be more endowed than before. "Make love to me, Tsukune. I want you. Now," she told him, as she gazed into his eyes.

He then sat up on his knees, and wrapped her into his embrace. Tsukune nibbled on her neck and she moaned louder than before. She returned his love by doing the same to him.

Then without warning, she gently sunk her razor-sharp fangs into his neck, drawing a gasp from him. "Moka..."

Inner Moka drank from him for only a few seconds, as he held her closer; her huge bosom crushing against his bare chest.

"Mmm-mm...yummy," she stated, as she retracted her fangs, then licked his neck clean; sealing the puncture marks.

Tsukune released her from his hug.  
>She was blushing madly.<p>

"I'm sorry, love. But your scent...I couldn't resist any longer," Inner Moka replied, as she bowed; asking for forgiveness.

He jsut smiled at his girlfriend.  
>"It's okay, Moka. Because it's you. After-all, I promised you last night."<br>"Thank you Tsukune. I do love you more than anything,", she warmly replied.  
>Tsukune reached out and held her hands in his own.<p>

* * *

><p>He then leaned forward, closing the distance between themselves.<br>Inner Moka felt his heart beating rapidly, as he kissed her passionately.

Her head was in a slight daze, as she began to heat up. Her honeypot was now moist from her lover's kisses. She reluctantly broke their kiss, as she then laid down on her fluffy bed.

Inner Moka spread her arms open, inviting her Tsukune to become one with her.  
>He laid down on top of her as she spread her beautiful legs wide, then placed his rod into her moist womanhood.<p>

Inner Moka moaned loud enough that her bedroom windows rattled.  
>The two unsealed vampires growled and bellowed even louder, as they became one.<p>

"Tsukune...faster...harder...oh god...so...BIG," Inner Moka gasped out, as her eyes rolled back into her head.  
>Upon hearing this, Tsukune's rhythm rapidly increased, and caused her bed to bang violently against the bedroom wall.<p>

She then wrapped her well-toned legs around his lower waist, causing his movements to become deeper.  
>"OH GOD! TSUKUNE! MORE! OH GOD! YESSS! AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!," she cried out, as her voice became deeper.<p>

Tsukune was growling too, as his vampire senses took over his mind.  
>He buried his head into the crook of her neck, then sank his fangs into her; resulting in Inner Moka climaxing. Her bed was then soaked from her juices.<p>

"Ahh! Moka! ahhhh! MOKA!...uhhh...ahhhh!, " Tsukune yelled out, on the brink of climaxing himself. He slowed his pace somewhat, as not to peak too quickly.  
>This went on for roughly twenty minutes.<p>

The wall behind her bed took quite a beating from their intense lovemaking.

"Tsukune...oh god...NOW!...together...AHHHH! AHHHHHHH!,' Inner Moka exclaimed, as she couldn't handle the pleasurable pressure building up inside herself any longer.  
>She embraced her lover tighter.<p>

"MOKA! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, " Tsukune hollered out at the top of his lungs, as they climaxed in unison.

It was ten times more intense he noted, then the very first time they made love.  
>He then collapsed into Inner Moka's arms.<p>

They were both drenched in sweat. As was the bedding.  
>The scent of their lovemaking permeated her bedroom.<p>

**Surprisingly, the bed didn't fall apart.**

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Tsukune came to.<br>"Moka...that was...I don't know how...to describe it," he said, still somewhat out of breath.  
>"Amazing? Fantastic? Beyond words?", she replied.<br>"Yeah, something like that," he commented, as he had a ridiculous grin plastered across his face.

Inner Moka then noted the time on the dresser across the room.

[ 9:20 AM ]

"Love, I think we should get up and get dressed. We still have to retrieve our seals from father," Inner Moka stated, as she started to sit up on the bed.

"I guess so. Well, we will be returning to my home today. I guess you still have some packing to do then," he mentioned.

"Yes, that's correct. It won't take me long though. Why don't you get dressed, and meet me downstairs in the dining room? One of our maids can show you the way," Inner Moka told him.

"Sure. No problem, Moka. Take your time."

Tsukune got up, and found his clothes scattered across her bedroom, then quickly got dressed.  
>Inner Moka got off the bed, and walked towards her dresser to find a clean bra and panties.<br>She was still stark naked.

He quickly averted his eyes, in order to avoid getting aroused again.

"Uh, Moka. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes.", he said.  
>"Okay, love, I will see you shortly," she replied, as he opened the door and walked into the hallway, then closed it behind himself.<p>

* * *

><p>After walking down the long hallway that seemed to go on forever once again, Tsukune lumbered down the stairway, and desperately searched for a Maid.<p>

After eventually finding one, she instructed him to follow another long hallway, then take the second left.

Upon finding the dining room after nearly ten minutes of wandering around, he spotted Lord Shuzen sitting at the head of a large table in the center of the dining room. He was inspecting something silver in his hands, but Tsukune couldn't see what it was.

"Good morning, Tsukune. I see that the transformation went well," Issa announced, once he saw Tsukune walking his direction, then replaced the silver item back into a small box, then closed it shut.

"Good morning, Lord Shuzen. Thank you, yes it did," he replied, as he then bowed.  
>"Now, now, son. No need for formalities...here, let me inspect you for a moment," the elder vampire lord suggested.<p>

"Mm-mm...Hmm-mm...I see that Moka's blood was successful in your change. How do you feel, son?", Issa asked the young man now-turned vampire.

"Ah, yes. I feel...stronger then when I was a ghoul. More powerful, and it seems like my senses are somewhat more keen," Tsukune answered.

"Yes, that's true, Tsukune. You are now an immortal "S Class" vampire, just as Moka and her sisters are, as am I. You are now officially considered to be a member of our family. Congratulations, son," Issa told him.

He then shook Tsukune's hand with more enthusiasm than last night.

"I...I don't know what to say," Tsukune replied.  
>The good mood between the two male vampires was interrupted by Inner Moka's appearance.<p>

She was wearing a cute, but simple yellow sundress.

"Good morning, father. I see that you and Tsukune are getting along rather well this morning," she said, as she suddenly hugged her silver-haired boyfriend from behind.

"Yes, indeed we are daughter. I'd like to congratulate you both on this joyous occasion," he replied, with a hint of mischief in his voice.

After Inner Moka released Tsukune from her embrace, they just looked at each other, wondering what her father meant by that rather unusual remark.

* * *

><p>Lord Shuzen then returned to his seat at the head of the table, then motioned for them to sit as well.<p>

The vampire couple pulled out two chairs to his left, and then sat down.

"Tsukune. Since your Holy Lock was originally designed to seal your ghoul yokai energy, it will no longer be effective, since you are a true vampire now. Therefore I had to cast a new seal, and place a sealing spell on it. It will be just as powerful to keep your vampiric yokai nature sealed away. And much smaller than a Lock. I also made one for Moka, as it will be less obvious than her Rosary," Lord Shuzen stated, as he produced a small wooden box in front of them.

He then placed the box on the table, and opened it.

"Go on, have a look. I made these for you both overnight. The sealing spells are just as powerful as both your original sealing jewelry," he told them.

They both slowly sat up, and peered into the wooden box.

Inside were two Stirling Silver rings, with a red gem placed in the center.

Issa continued: "As with your original seals, they can not be forcefully removed by yourself. Since you will be living in the human world, I made these so as to not draw any unwanted attention. Go on, don't be shy. These can only be removed by one another or myself. Moka, take a ring and place it on Tsukune's ring finger, Tsukune, you do the same. But I must warn you first, the sealing spells are very strong, so it may be somewhat disorienting at first. You may both pass out for a few moments, but when you awake, you will resemble your human forms."

Inner Moka picked up one of the rings and closely inspected it.  
>She could feel the powerful sealing spell on it, nearly sapping her vampire energy.<p>

Tsukune then picked up the other ring, and held between his index finger and thumb; he too could feel the pulling sensation immediately, which made him somewhat light-headed.

They both gave the other their right hand.  
>Inner Moka and Tsukune placed the sealing ring on the others ring finger at the same moment.<p>

**Then everything went dark.**  
>Moka and Tsukune fell back into their chairs, and were now rendered unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>Roughly ten minutes later, Moka and Tsukune finally woke up.<br>The sealing rings did their job.

Tsukune's hair was now jet-black; his eyes were their original chestnut hue.  
>He felt as though he were hit by a bus; his powers were now sealed up.<p>

Moka's hair was again bubble gum pink; her eyes were once again emerald green.  
>She then felt her neck; her rosary collar was nowhere to be found.<p>

"I see that you two are awake finally. How are you feeling?", Moka's father asked.

"I feel as though I were dreaming, and have a splitting headache now," Tsukune commented, as he slowly laid his head down on the table.

"I feel fine father, but my Rosary is gone...," Moka sadly stated.

"Ah, yes daughter. I removed your collar while you were 'resting'. Look at your right hand. Remember now? I created new seals for you and your betrothed," Lord Shuzen answered.

Moka glanced down at her right hand, and noticed the silver ring with the crimson gem in the center.

"Oh, I remember now, thank you...wait a minute, father. What do you mean by 'my betrothed' ? I don't quite understand," Moka nervously inquired.

"Oh that. You do recall the ceremony last night? When Tsukune drank your blood, while you were both unsealed?'", her father replied.

"Yes, father. I do now. I still don't understand...all that...", Moka said, as she placed her head on the table as well.

"Oh, well...hahaha...I guess that you could say that you and Tsukune are now **engaged to be married**," Issa said.

"**WHAT?!**", the young couple shouted out in unison, as they jumped out of their chairs, knocking them to the floor.

The elder vampire started to laugh vicariously.

* * *

><p>Moka and Tsukune looked at each other as their faces turned bright red, after hearing what Lord Shuzen just told them.<p>

Once their faces regained their natural complexions, Issa spoke up:

"Tsukune, did you not ask for Moka to join you in the human world? To have her stay by you on a 'permanent basis'? You were asking for my permission to marry my daughter. That is what you meant, correct? Or am I mistaken?", the vampire lord asked him, his eyes furiously burning red with anger.

"Ah! Lord Shuzen. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I love Moka more than anything in the entire world! Please - let me marry your daughter!", Tsukune blurted out, while bowing to the vampire lord before him.

Moka blushed once again hearing Tsukune declare his undying love for her.  
>She shed a few tears of happiness.<p>

"Tsukune...," she quietly replied.

"Tsukune Aono. I give my daughter to you. Take good care of her, and make her your wife," the elder vampire told him.

"Sir! Thank you very much! I will give your daughter all the love she deserves. Thank you!," Tsukune replied, as he stood upright; his brow now damp from perspiration.

Moka walked over to him and threw herself into his arms, knocking themselves to the floor. She covered his face with wet kisses.

"Yes, I will marry you Tsukune! I love you so much!," she replied between tears of happiness.

" _* ahem! *_ I will have a driver pick you up, and return you to your world, Tsukune. Always love and respect my daughter. She will teach you how to survive as a vampire. But remember, in order to live forever, you must consume at least one pint of blood per week. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to,", Lord Shuzen informed them.

Moka gave Tsukune a hand off the floor, then walked over to her father.

"Thank you, father. Thank you for giving Tsukune a chance,", she told him, while giving him a firm hug.

"You're welcome, daughter. Take care of him as well. I know how much he loves you. Don't be a stranger. You two can visit whenever you like," the vampire lord told Moka, returning her affections.

* * *

><p>After Lord Shuzen excused himself, Moka returned to her bedroom to retrieve her luggage, which she had packed earlier this morning.<p>

Tsukune was flabbergasted at how much she had to bring along with her.

Three huge trunks full of clothing and accessories.  
>He wondered to himself where it would all fit once they returned to his house.<p>

One of Moka's butlers helped the young couple bring her luggage down to the foyer.  
>After making a few more trips, she was ready to go, and smiling brightly.<p>

Roughly ten minutes later, a long black limousine pulled up in front of the castle.  
>The driver assisted Moka by placing all three pieces of her 'luggage' into the trunk of the limo. He then opened the passenger side door, and motioned for the young couple to have a seat.<p>

After closing the door, he returned to the driver's seat and pulled out of the long driveway.

Making a quick stop by the boy's dorm, Tsukune retrieved his two bags, then returned to the limousine.

Moka and Tsukune then closed their eyes, holding hands, and dreamed of their future together.  
>Today would be the first day of the rest of their lives as a true couple.<p>

Roughly thirty minutes later, the driver announced to the young couple that they had arrived in the human world; specifically Tsukune's hometown.

Moka opened the moon-roof and stuck her head out, admiring the beautiful late Springtime weather.

Tsukune gave the driver directions to his house, which was only a few minutes away.  
>He then retrieved his cellphone, and called his folks to expect their imminent arrival.<p>

* * *

><p>Kasumi and Koji waited outside their home for their son's return.<br>A few short minutes later, they spotted a twenty-foot long black limousine pull up in front of their house. The driver stopped the car, then placed it in park, then turned of the engine.

The rear passenger door was opened as Tsukune spotted his folks, who were waving enthusiastically.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!," he announced, as his parents ran up to the high school graduate and hugged him tightly.

Moka was emotionally moved, seeing just how much his parents missed her boyfriend / secret fiance'.

After his parents released him from his embrace, he ran back to the limo as Moka was still standing there. He held onto her hand, as he walked back to his parents.

"Welcome to our home, Moka. It's so good to see you again,", his mom Kasumi stated, as she gave her a firm hug.

Moka was immediately moved to tears by the unexpected embrace.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Aono. Please let us get along from now on," Moka replied, then bowed; after she was released from the sudden hug.

"You're very welcome, dear. Please let us get along from now on," Kasumi said, bowing in return.

Tsukune's dad just stood to the side, jabbing him in the ribs.  
>Moka walked over and held Tsukune's hand, hiding behind him a little, and being quite shy.<p>

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Moka Akishiya. Her family is in the yakuza. So if I were you, please show her some respect," Tsukume told his father.

"Ah! Sorry, Miss Akishiya. Welcome to our humble home. Please take good care of my idiotic son...I mean brilliant son. Sorry!", he said as he bowed, and was somewhat nervous now.

After the bowing, introductions and somewhat rocky start, Tsukune helped Moka along with his father bring their luggage into his house.

A large banner in the living-room read in bold letters:

"**Welcome Home Tsukune and Moka - Happy Graduation!**"

The happy couple was quite surprised. Neither one was expecting a Graduation party.

Moka was grinning from ear to ear as she spotted several dozen multicolored balloons and streamers hanging from the ceiling. The kitchen table was covered in several types of food, beverages, and sweets. In the center was a large cake decorated with a photo of the graduates.

Tsukune was rendered completely speechless.

'_Well, this is going to an interesting afternoon_,' Tsukune commented to himself.

* * *

><p>This chapter ran much longer than I had planned. Over 6 hours to write! I'm done!<p>

But, it covers a lot of ground. Please read and review. I had Tsukune tell his dad that Moka's father was a member of the yakuza (Japanese mafia) so he wouldn't ask too many questions to his son's beautiful girlfriend.

**I do not accept flames!**  
>If you find something wrong, please contact me via PM.<p>

Chapter 5 will be out soon. Please continue to follow ^_^

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	5. A Party-Crasher and A Vampire

This is chapter 5 of my first R+V Fan-fiction, A Confession and A Vampire, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

"A Party-crasher and A Vampire" chapter 5

Original Fan-fiction written by Gamera68  
>No copyright infringement is intended.<p>

I do not own Rosario + Vampire!  
>Out of Character Moka and Tsukune.<p>

**OCC-ness everywhere!**

Comedy / Romance / Drama

They are both 18 years old now.

**This chapter is Rated M for adult language and situations.**

No Lemons, but a lot of fluff!

**Due to popular demand, Inner Moka makes another appearance!**

Much thanks to my Beta Readers 'Train48' and 'LthedarkCreeper' from deviant art for the assist!

A/N: Please don't flame me for this chapter! I almost decided against a certain scene here, since I thought it might not fit my original plot for this chapter.

But I defused it somewhat by injecting some comedy into it. I hope that you enjoy this somewhat rather long chapter!

**I do NOT accept flames!**

I am pretty much following already-established canon from the manga series, and NOT the anime!

And please, absolutely NO chapter spoilers in the comments!

If you have something you want to say to me, please sent me a PM. ^_^

Thank you!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

While Moka marveled at the amount of food that was prepared for their graduation celebration, Tsukune pulled her off to the side, as he had something to tell her.

"Moka, if it's okay, I'm going to take a quick bath before we begin the party."

"Oh Tsukune...I have to show you how to prepare your bathwater first. Remember, we vampires can't be around water, unless the 'purifying' properties are neutralized first," Moka gently reminded him, her voice now a whisper.

Tsukune asked his mother to put the party on temporary hold, as he would be out of the bath shortly.

Moka followed him upstairs to retrieve her special blend of bath herbs from her bedroom, which was adjacent to Tsukune's room.

Tsukune went to his bedroom to find a clean pair of clothes he would be wearing to their party after his bath.

"Tsukune, I found my bath herbs. It doesn't take much, but always remember to use them before taking a bath, otherwise you will suffer a great deal of pain. And take it from me, it's no fun," she explained to him, as they walked in the direction of the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

Moka entered first.

"Wait here and get undressed, love; while I prepare the bath for you," she tenderly instructed. "Thanks, Moka. I'll be ready in a few minutes," he replied, as she entered the actual bath room.

She closed the glass door behind herself, that separated the changing room and the bath itself. After opening the glass jar, she then placed a handful of her bath herbs into the tub first, followed by filling it with water, then proceeded to turn on the bath heater to warm it up.

"Tsukune," she called out to him, next to the glass door, "you can come in now, love. The bathtub will be filled in a few minutes."

He was now wrapped in a navy blue bath towel, which barely covered his somewhat embarrassed facade. "Thank you, Moka...you're a life saver," he happily commented.

Moka lightly blushed, seeing him in his state of near-undress.

"You're welcome, my love. I also placed some herbs in the bucket, so you can wash yourself thoroughly before entering the tub. Please take your time, Tsukune. I will see you after you're finished," she fondly replied, as she gently kissed him on his left cheek.

Moka opened, then closed the glass door behind herself, as she left the bathroom; then returned to her bedroom. She too had to get herself prepared for the upcoming celebration.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

After washing himself from head to toe on the old wooden stool, Tsukune lowered himself into the lavender scented bath water.

'_This feels...really relaxing_,' he commented to no one in particular. '_...I can now see why she enjoys her baths so much..._'

He then laid his head back onto the edge of the tub, as he closed his eyes for a few minutes of solitude...

His peaceful mood was abruptly interrupted as soon as he heard the glass door behind himself slowly open; which he somehow managed to tune out, and ignore.

"Tsukune...I hate to bother your bath...but...um...I just realized...I still need to take a bath too...," Moka timidly mentioned to him, as his eyes were still halfway closed.

"Hmmm...Moka! Ah! What are you doing in here?!", he bellowed out, once he opened his eyes again.

He then saw his green-eyed girlfriend, covered in a bright pink towel that matched her hair. It barely covered her voluptuous body, and leaving VERY little to the imagination.

Tsukune noted that her hair was pined up in a bun, as to not get damp from her bath.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune, like I said...I...um...need to take a bath...too. Could I join you...please? _We are engaged to be married_, after all...," Moka sadly replied, as she glanced down at the floor.

She was poking her index fingers together, just like she did while she was still in high school.

Tsukune laughed at her more than adorable antics.

"I'm sorry, Moka. How could I say no to you? Yes, I'd like that very much," he warmly replied.

She rapidly dropped her towel, yelled **'Banzai!'**, then happily bounced into the bathtub - without any further warning.

Good thing the bathtub was as wide as it was deep, otherwise Tsukune would've been knocked out cold. More than half the bathwater ended up down the drain, in the middle of the tiled floor.

Moka started to laugh mirthfully, and was quickly joined by her loving boyfriend, whose hair was now drenched from her impromptu cannonball dive.

"Tsukune...thank you...um...would it be okay...if...I...um...that is...would it be alright...if I washed...your back for you?", she inquired as her face was bright red from her somewhat bold inquiry.

He then turned to face her, as he closed the distance between themselves, and kissed her passionately on her pink, soft lips. Which in turn caused her to moan loud enough to rattle the glass door.

The vampire couple then tightly embraced, as their emotions washed over them in a wave of pure love and adoration. Moka never got a reply out of her ebony-haired boyfriend, though.

After kissing and heavy petting for approximately twenty minutes, they were both begging desperately for oxygen. The party downstairs was still awaiting for their arrival.

It was already half-past twelve Noon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

After getting dressed in his own bedroom, Tsukune knocked on Moka's door, wondering what was taking her so long to get prepared. He was wearing a short-sleeved deep burgundy dress shirt, along with black cargo pants.

*** knock * knock * knock ***  
>"Moka, are you about ready yet?"<br>"Yes, Tsukune. You can come in if you'd like."

He slowly opened the door, and was blinded by her radiant beauty when he finally saw her.

Moka was wearing a gorgeous crimson velvet mini dress, which gave him a view of her spectacular cleavage, and amazingly well-toned legs. It was nearly as short as her high school uniform skirt, but not quite. She was also sporting matching heels.

"Does it suit, me love?", she inquired; as she cutely twirled around, just as he suffered an explosive, instant nosebleed. Seeing his blood blast out his nostrils, she rushed to his side, as he was on the verge of passing out.

"Oh my! Tsukune! Are you alright?" she yelled, as she caught him on his way to the floor.

**Too late. **He blacked out right into her room.

A short while later, he finally regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Moka watching over him, with a half-worried, half-relieved look in her eyes. He then realized he had his head resting in her soft lap, and was on the carpeted floor of her bedroom.

"Moka?", he lazily replied. "What the heck happened?"

She lifted him into her arms, and held him tight; not wanting to let go of him.

"Tsukune...thank goodness. You passed out from a massive nosebleed a few minutes ago. I was so worried about you! Are you feeling okay now, my love?"

As Tsukune was gasping for air, she reluctantly released him from her crushing bear-hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine Moka. Thank you. I guess seeing you look so beautiful, caused my senses to overload...hahaha...I'm okay now though," he told her in an effort to ease her worries.

She blushed madly hearing his rather honest confession.

"I'm really that beautiful, Tsukune?", she asked him after he sat up on his own next to her.

"Well, of course you are. I've always found you to be very beautiful, Moka. Ever since the first day you knocked me over with your bicycle, I found you to be the most breathtakingly gorgeous girl I ever saw, and that fact still remains to this day. I'm actually glad you ran me over, though. Meeting you changed my life that day," he told her, as she lovingly held his hand.

"Oh, I had no idea you felt that way about me since then. I'm rather happy to have ran you over as well...I do love you so much, my handsome fiance'," she replied, on the verge of tears.

She turned to him, then gently hugged him once again.

"I love you too, Moka. Let's go have some fun now, okay?," he reminded her, as the time was now just past one o'clock PM.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

The happy couple finally reached the bottom of the stairs and were subject to an instant round of applause, and everyone yelling "Congratulations, Graduates!", as party poppers sent dozens of multicolored streamers and confetti into the air.

They both waved, then weakly smiled; and made their way into the dining area.

Tsukune suddenly felt something was amiss, which caused his yokai energy to mildly fluctuate. Moka felt it at the same moment as well.  
>"Moka, did you...", he started. "Yes, you felt that too?", she finished.<p>

"_Hey Tsuki!_," announced his cousin Kyoko. She quickly glomped him, knocking him halfway to the floor. She then placed him into a headlock, and rubbed his perfectly brushed hair into an impromptu mess.

Even though the two girls got along so well, Moka frowned at this unusual display of affection focused on her boyfriend / fiance'.

She was about to rescue him from his cousin's rather rambunctious greeting, but was distracted by someone calling her name from behind.

_**"Yahoo-hoo-ah...Moka!"**_, is what she heard, which sent shivers down her spine.

Moka stopped dead in her tracks, when she turned around and saw who was making that absurd announcement.

_'Oh god...no..no...NO!...Please...not HER!'_, she silently though to herself, as she walked towards the sound of the overly-obnoxious salutation, echoing in the doorway.

"Kurumu! What are you doing here!?", Moka asked her former rival, who was wearing what could only be best described as a "slutty" black "dress", cut all the way down to her navel.

"I came here to see **MY** Tsukune," she firmly informed Moka.

"Have you **NO** modesty at all? You look **like a prostitute!** And **who the hell** invited **YOU** of all people here? This is** OUR** party!", Moka loudly proclaimed.

Tsukune heard the sudden ruckus in the front hallway, but his female cousin held him at bay, all the while exclaiming loudly:"**_Oh my god! Cat Fight! This is gonna be soooo GOOD!"_**

Before Kurumu could return the string of insults, the gem on Moka's sealing ring glowed bright red.

"**Unseal me, NOW! I will show this BITCH her place! Tsukune is my MATE; you fat, cheap SLUT!**" , bit out Inner Moka.

Good thing Tsukune's cousin Kyoko rounded up the party guests into the kitchen a few seconds ago, knowing something VERY bad was about to develop any moment now, and closed the door behind her.

She also turned the kitchen radio on, in order to drown out any unwanted conversations.

Kyoko knew all too well of Moka's secret ancestory as a very proud and powerful vampire, who should never be crossed. Not unless you valued your precious life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

Kurumu and Moka heard everything Inner Moka said...out loud.

Moka's face lost all its' color, and her eyes went blank.  
>Kurumu on the other hand, was ready to rip Moka's head off with her foot-long claws; which could easily slice a tree in half.<p>

"**That's it!** Outside now, Moka! **Once and for all**. Tsukune is **MY destined one!**", Kurumu spat out, her voice dripping with anger.

After finally breaking free from his cousin Kyoko's grip, Tsukune ran into the middle of them, and stretched his arms out in an attempt to separate the two yokai women. They were just about ready to tear each other to shreds...literally.

"That's enough, Kurumu!", he shouted. "There will be no fighting in my parent's house. I don't know who the hell invited you, and I really don't care, but you cannot just barge in here, and pick a fight with Moka! I will not allow it! Am I understood?", Tsukune told her.

"But...Tsukune...she called me...", Kurumu started, but was cut off.

"Kurumu, not another word! I don't care what she said to you. Moka and I are together now. I told you just as much two days ago on Friday, after graduation; that I want to be with her. She never once threw herself at me; well, unless she was under a spell...but that's not the point now. Or tried to seduce me. Never. Moka always treated me with absolute kindness, unconditional respect, and forthright sincerity. She never tried to kill me, well, not on purpose anyway...you know what I mean...Moka always put her own safety before mine on countless occasions, as did I for her, and all you girls. I'm very grateful for that, but I never loved you, Kurumu. I've been madly in love with Moka for two years now. And we're engaged to be married. Her father gave us his blessings. I'm very sorry, but I never intended to hurt you. Now, do you want to leave of your own free will, or do you want to see the 'other' me?", Tsukune continued, now somewhat out of breath from his rather extended monologue.

Kurumu was rendered absolutely speechless.  
>She then started to cry uncontrollably.<p>

Moka sauntered over to Kurumus' side, since her "Inner" bloodthirsty rage diminished somewhat, hearing Tsukune's _'Captain Picard'_ speech. She then gave the crying, blue-haired succubus a warm hug.

"I'm sorry too, Kurumu. I really don't want to have to fight you again. Neither does Tsukune want to have you leave forcibly. He would if I asked him to, though. Truth be told, he's much stronger now that he's a full-blooded, Akishiya Family vampire," Moka told the sobbing succubus, in an effort to calm her down somewhat.

"Whoops," whispered Inner Moka to herself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurumu furiously pushed Moka back towards Tsukune, knocking them violently to the hard floor in the entrance-way.

They were both rendered momentarily disoriented.

"**Ha! I knew it!**," Kurumu taunted, "You used your **vampire powers** to turn him into a** brainless slave!** All those years **you sucked him dry** finally paid off, huh!?...**There is NO way in hell that he would fall in love with a monster like you!** You **fucking** bitch! I am going to** kill the both of you**, then!", Kurumu vehemently screamed at an ear-piercing decibel, then popped her wings open.

In less than a second, Tsukune instinctively removed the Stirling silver ring on Moka's right hand, unleashing Inner Moka from her dormant state inside the seal.

The entire hallway was immediately engulfed in an unearthly magenta light, as her yokai energy exploded outward, full of blinding fury. Tsukune then stood up behind her, and was ready to assist Inner Moka if need be.

Kurumu was abruptly stopped in midair, as Inner Moka grabbed her by the throat, then smashed her into the solid entrance-way floor.

**"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**, Inner Moka yelled to her, as the succubi's impact instantaneously knocked her unconscious, and shattered the floor below her at the same time.

The massive shock-wave caused by the confrontation nearly shook the house loose from its' foundation.

Inner Moka then picked up the flattened succubus with one hand, and tossed her outside into the shrubs, facing the roadside.

**"And don't EVER come back!**", Inner Moka yelled to Kurumu, as she flipper her off, then returned to the house.

_'Today's fight took a mind-blowing seven seconds...weeee!'_, commented a little brown bat, who just happened to appear from out of who-knows-where.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a few seconds, Tsukune opened the front door to see where Inner Moka dragged off her former 'love rival' to.

He nearly died from laughter as he witnessed her dumping Kurumu into the bushes by the side of the street, like a pile of debris.

Once Inner Moka closed the front door behind herself, she was greeted into Tsukune's open arms, and embraced him tight. He then released her a few moments later, and replaced the sealing ring back onto her right ring finger.

Moka gently fell into his embrace, as she reverted back to her pink-haired self.

She came to a few seconds later, and was greeted by her boyfriend with a rather warm kiss on her lips.

"Good job, Moka. Let's get back into the kitchen, before any questions arise wondering what was going on a few minutes ago," he informed her.

"Thank you love. She did have it coming to her, though," Moka replied as she held his hand and returned to the kitchen, where the party goers were still being held against their will by his female cousin.

After they walked back towards the party, Kyoko ran up to them, grinning like a cat who just swallowed a canary. "What the hell happened? Did I miss anything?, she whispered to Moka.

"Not much actually; my _'other self'_ finally showed her that Tsukune and I are together now, that's all," Moka whispered back, as a matter-of-factly.

Kyoko just gave Moka a hearty double thumbs up, as she smiled from ear to ear, then skipped back into the kitchen.

Tsukune just shook his head from side to side, wondering to himself if she was actually related to him or not.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sweety? Where did you and Moka run off to? We wondered if you still wanted to celebrate or not," his mother Kasumi asked him, once they entered the kitchen.

Tsukune suddenly sweat dropped, thinking of a believable excuse.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Aono," Moka softly interjected, picking up on her boyfriend's sudden dilemma; "I just had to talk to him for a few minutes, that's all. I humbly apologize if we caused you any worry," she replied, as she bowed for forgiveness.

"Oh, that's alright, dear. I'm sure that you two have a lot to discuss since you're dating now. Ah! It must be so nice to be so young, and deeply in love," Kasumi replied, as her eyes twinkled brightly.

"Come on you two, eat up. I prepared plenty of food. I also bought a case of tomato juice for you, Moka, as I know it's your favorite," his mother continued, as she lead them to the giant spread of food, waiting to be devoured. "Thank you very much," Moka happily replied.

Tsukune noticed that his parents invited nearly all their friends and neighbors to the celebration as well. He had to introduce Moka to everyone individually; as they were quite surprised that he finally had a girlfriend, after being alone all throughout junior high school.

_"When are you two gonna get married?"_

_"What are your plans for the future?"_

_"Do you plan on attending university in the Autumn?"_

_"Have you two kissed yet?"_

_"How many children do you want to have?"_

_"Does he snore in bed?"_

This went on roughly for two hours - answering all types of questions, that grew more embarrassing by the minute.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

For some odd reason, Tsukune suddenly started to feel light-headed.

He then stumbled backwards, and nearly fell over.  
>Moka quickly caught him by his hand, noting that his skin was cold and clammy.<p>

"Mrs. Aono, I need to speak with Tsukune just for a minute. We'll be right back, I promise," Moka told her, as she grabbed Tsukune's hand, and led him down the hallway towards the rear of the house.

Kasumi smiled weakly, as she replied "No problem, dear. Do hurry back though", she requested, as the couple quickly disappeared around the corner, out of sight.

"Tsukune. Are you feeling alright? Your face is paler than usual," Moka asked him, her voice full of worry.

He was unable to reply, as his eyes started to glaze over.

Moka began to panic profusely.

She then gently held his face in her hands.  
>"Look at me, love. I know what's wrong with you. This happened to me last year when I went without blood for nearly a week. Tsukune, look at me, my love. You need blood, now," she lovingly informed him, with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.<p>

"Huh? what? Moka...uh...huh..what?", he half-replied, nearly on the verge of fainting.

She held him firmly in her arms, and cradled the back of his head with her left hand, while holding him up around his waist with her right.

"Tsukune. Take my blood. I don't want to see you get sick. This is all my fault. You lost a lot of blood earlier when you saw me wearing this dress. Please love...partake of my blood. It will give you strength," she pleaded.

Tsukune then buried his head on her left shoulder, and inhaled her heavenly lavender and strawberry scent. He felt her love through her calming words, and loving embrace.

As his fangs extended, he slowly opened his mouth, then gently pierced her dainty neck, consuming her life-giving blood. She lightly gasped, as her love took his fill. Moka began to feel warmer, then lightly moaned.

Her knees nearly gave out, as she was getting considerably aroused by having Tsukune freely consume her own blood.

It has been said that Vampires who share their blood regularly, always develop a very strong mutual attraction between themselves, both physically and emotionally; which in turn, deepens their bonds of love, and absolute devotion towards each other.

**Which in all sense of the term, is unbreakable.**

His grip then became firmer, as he felt his strength returning a few seconds later.

Feeling whole now, Tsukune released Moka, then licked her neck, sealing the puncture marks from his fangs. She continued to hold him close, feeling more love and complete adoration towards her boyfriend.

He then looked into her lovely emerald eyes.  
>"Thank you, Moka. I'm feeling much better now. I'm sorry I made you worry. I love you very much. Let's get back now shall we?, he informed her, as she held his hand as made their way back to the party still in progress.<p>

"Please, don't let it happen again, Tsukune. I couldn't endure the thought of nearly losing you...I love you way too much to allow that to ever happen again," she told him, as she held his hand tight. She then brightly smiled that amazing smile; the very same one he fell in love with three years ago.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were greeted by Tsukume's dad, Koji; who was wearing a ridiculous grin plastered across his face. "Where did you two run off to so suddenly? Did you go to make out?", he asked the happy couple, whose faces rapidly burned red with embarrassment.

"No! We did not!", Tsukune loudly replied, "We just had a short conversation, that's all," he retorted, somewhat bewildered by his father's rather rowdy remark.

"Sorry, son. I was only kidding. Sorry, Ms. Akishiya. I won't tease you anymore, I promise," his dad humbly replied, as he bowed to her for forgiveness.

She bowed in return, asking him not to make a big fuss out of it, even though her face was still warm, from hearing his off-the-cuff comment.

Moka and Tsukune both walked over to the table, and grabbed a plate of food consisting of onigiri, takoyaki, and oven-baked chicken. He brought two cans of tomato juice for the both of them, seeing that they were somewhat parched.

They then sat down in the living room, in an effort to get away from the noisy laughter continuously emanating from the kitchen.

A short while later, once the majority of the noise died down, Kasumi asked the couple to return to the dining room for a slice of cake. Which they mutually agreed on with great enthusiasm.

After devouring the chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, Tsukune's mother cleared her throat in an effort to get everyone's undivided attention.

"Everyone, thank you for joining us today to celebrate my son and his girlfriend Moka's graduation. It brings us great joy to be a family once again. We are quite proud of him graduating with high marks, and would also like to extend our thanks to Moka, who was a great influence in helping him study. Thank you, Moka. You've made us, and our son very happy," she announced, as the room suddenly erupted into a round of applause.

Moka was rendered completely incoherent. Never in her life has anyone showered her with such honest praise, and genuine thankfulness.

"I...I don't know what to say," she finally replied, as she wiped a few tears of happiness away.

"There's no need to, Moka. Actually, we have a graduation gift for the both of you," Koji replied; he gestured for them to have a seat at the head of the table, as it was just cleared to make room for them.

Not only did the recent graduates never expect a party; they were quite surprised to receive presents as well.

Especially a certain adorable pink-haired vampire.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tsukune, this is for you," his mother told him, as she handed him a small envelope. He eyed it, wondering what could it contain inside.

"Go on, son; open it up," his father energetically replied, as he held his wife's hand.

Tsukune opened the simple blue envelope that had "Congratulations, Son" scribbled on the front. He then pulled the contents out, and inspected them closely.

"Mom, Dad, I...I'm actually speechless...thank you very much," he replied, as both is parents gave him a light hug while he was still seated at the table next to Moka.

He then showed his graduation gift to Moka.  
>It was two all-day passes to Tokyo Disney, plus 100,000 yen in cash.<p>

"Moka, dear," his mother continued, gaining her attention; "...this is for you. Consider this a token of our gratitude in helping Tsukune all throughout high school, as well as your graduation present." She placed a small silver box on the table in front of her; wrapped with a simple red ribbon, tied into a bow.

Moka shook the box gently, resulting in a metallic clinking sound.  
>She placed it back on the table, then untied the tiny ribbon, and set it to the side.<p>

Upon opening the little box, Moka lightly gasped, then covered her mouth with both hands. She shed a few tears of joy when she saw what her present was: a pair of Stirling silver earrings, in the shape of a cross; each adorned in the center with a bright red garnet.

They were miniature versions of the Rosary she wore for more than half her lifetime, up until recently. She gently placed the box on the table, then got up to personally thank her boyfriend's more-than generous parents.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I love them! Thank...you!", Moka stated loud and clear, as she glomped both his parents in an unexpected warm embrace, all the while tears fell from her lovely emerald eyes.

They returned her heartfelt appreciation by hugging her tighter in a half-baked attempt to cease her waterworks.

"You're more than welcome, Moka dear. Please take care of our son. He needs you. I can tell that you two love and care about each other very deeply," Tsukune's mother finally said to the young pink-haired lady, after being released from their bonding moment.

"Yes, yes we do, Mrs. Aono. I love your son, so very much," she softly replied, after wiping the salty tears away after a minute or so.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Moka returned to her seat next to her boyfriend, who was moved seeing both his parents treat his lovely girlfriend with such warm generosity, and appreciation.

"Tsukune! Look look look! Earrings!", she happily announced to him, as she held each one up to her dainty ears. He then assisted her in placing the loop-type hook into her earlobes, which were already pierced. After helping her clip them in place, she kissed him square on the lips, as she was overflowing with more love and affection.

His mom and dad, along with all the party guests, just replied "Awwwww...", which caused the lip-locked couple to quickly break their kiss, and blush like overly ripened tomatoes.

After explaining to Moka what Disney World was in great detail, he told her they could go there on a date tomorrow, since Mondays were less packed compared to the weekends.

"Really? Really? We can go on a date tomorrow? Just you and me? Really?", she asked him earnestly, while they were now seated on the large microfiber couch in the living-room.

"Yes. Really, really. So you've never been to an amusement park before?", he asked her, once she released him from yet another crushing bear-hug.

"Actually, no. I had a chance to go during junior high school, here in the human world. But my mother was against it, knowing I never got along with any of the other kids in my class," she sadly replied.

Tsukune's heart went out to her immediately, knowing just how she felt. He never had any friends either; forever alone throughout junior high school.

That is one pain the two young vampires shared. The one pain that brought them together that fateful day three years ago, on the first day of high school at Yokai Academy. And the one pain that is now a distant memory.

Tsukune gently placed his left arm around her slender waist, and pulled her closer. She slowly laid her head on his left shoulder, then reached out to hold his right hand in hers. They both closed their eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep, still sitting on the couch.

Little did they know their party was winding down, as everybody eventually trickled out, and returned to their individual homes. Tsukune's parents smiled, as they saw them holding each other hand in hand. His mom Kasumi placed a light blanket on the snoozing couple, as not to disturb them.

Tomorrow would be their real first date in the human world.  
>And there were to be no interruptions.<p>

They hoped.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

A/N:

**I do NOT accept flames!**  
>If you feel bad about Kurumu, tough luck.<br>I never liked her as a character, anyways.

**Moka and Tsukune are now considered to be 'blood mates', which I will cover in the next chapter.**

**And please, absolutely NO chapter spoilers in the comments!**

I am pretty much following already-established canon from the manga series, and NOT the anime!

If you have something you want to say to me, please sent me a PM. ^_^

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm done! I worked on this chapter for over 8 hours!

Like I said before, this chapter went on forever. 5,200 plus words! O_O

I had more to cover than I sat out to originally...  
>The next chapter will be a date chapter. Will be out soon.<p>

Any and all positive feedback is welcome! **Once again, I DO not accept Flames.**

If you Fave, please, for the love of god, leave a brief comment.  
>It only takes a few seconds! LOL.<p>

Arigatou ^_^


	6. A Conversation and A Vampire (Omake)

This is chapter 5 1/2 of my first R+V Fan-fiction, A Confession and A Vampire, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

_"A Conversation and A Vampire" **Omake Chapter** (Bonus Episode )_

Please read Chapters 1 through 5 first, otherwise you'll be lost. :)

Original Fan-fiction written by Gamera68  
>No copyright infringement is intended.<p>

I do not own Rosario + Vampire!  
>Out of Character Moka and Tsukune.<p>

OCC-ness everywhere!  
>Somewhat of an AU tale.

Comedy / Romance / Drama

They are both 18 years old now.

This chapter is Rated T. Contains some Limes, but no Lemons.

* * *

><p>AN: I realize I said that this chapter would cover their date, but there were a few things I just had to clear up, since I received several PM's and Notes asking about certain story elements. I will cover those in this 'bonus' chapter.

I promise I will get to the date in the next chapter. ^_^

* * *

><p>Moka was rudely woken up by her stomach growling like two dogs fighting over a bone. She half-opened her eyes, glanced out the window, and noted that it was now dusk. Being still half asleep, she wasn't sure of where she was at the moment.<p>

Lying flat on her pillow, the last thing she recalled was the graduation party earlier that afternoon; as well as the fight with Kurumu, and having Tsukune drink her blood. Followed lastly by receiving the Rosary-shaped earrings she was still wearing, as a gift from his folks. Then shortly after, falling asleep in his arms on the couch.

"Tsukune...," she whispered.

Once all the pieces fell into place, she confirmed that she was in her new bedroom at his parent's house.

Moka then glanced in the direction of the clock on the dresser, noting the time.

**[ 5:32 PM ]**

Sitting up, she then realized that she was only wearing her bra and panties.

Looking across the room, she noticed that her crimson velvet mini-dress was on a hanger, dangling from the hook on the wall near her closet. On the floor below that, she could barely make out the three large trunks sitting there, still waiting to be unpacked.

She then sighed.

'Guess I better find something to wear then, and see where Tsukune is,' she thought to herself.

Moka then tossed the sheets off; sat up and swung her feet towards the floor. After putting on her slippers, she walked over to her dresser, fumbled with the lamp; and turned it on, illuminating her bedroom.

She then ambled toward her trunks, opening the one closest to her.

Kneeling down in front of it on her knees, she began to rummage through it, looking for something cute to wear. She also spotted an old book that caught her attention; she removed as well, and placed it on the carpet next to her.

Finding a presentable outfit that consisted of a pink t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts; she quickly got dressed, grabbed the book; then opened her door, and stood in the mostly-darkened hallway.

Moka then turned to her right, and placed her hand on Tsukune's door, hesitating slightly, before she knocked.

*knock * knock * knock*  
>"Tsukune, are you here?"<p>

"Yes, Moka. Come in please," he replied.

She slowly opened his door and peaked inside, seeing him sitting at his computer desk by the window; examining something rather intently on the monitor.

He then motioned for her to come over, still staring at the screen.  
>His printer then began to spit out something he just downloaded.<p>

Moka then placed the book on his dresser; then walking up behind him, bent over to his level, and placed her arms around his shoulders.

"What'cha doing?", she inquired.  
>"Printing out a map," he simply stated; still lost in his thoughts.<p>

"How are you feeling, Moka?", he then asked, as he placed his right hand on top of hers.  
>"Hungry," she stated, as she kissed him on the right side of his neck.<br>"Go right ahead," he told her, as he smiled.

She opened her mouth slightly, as her fangs extended.  
>Tenderly piercing his neck, Moka began to consume his blood.<p>

"Moka...", he whispered.

A minute or so later; now feeling satisfied, her canines retracted.  
>Moka then released her boyfriend, and then licked his neck, sealing the puncture marks from her fangs.<p>

She continued to hold him close, feeling more love and affection towards her one true love.

"Thanks for the meal!", she happily exclaimed, after she released him from their embrace.

He then stood up from his chair, then turned towards her, and kissed her suddenly. Catching her by surprise, she elicited a surprised moan from her lips.

.

* * *

><p>While still vigorously kissing each other, he picked her up around her hips and grabbed her firm posterior, as she then wrapped her legs around him.<br>He proceeded to carry her over to the bed, and gently sat her down on it.

Breaking their closeness, she settled herself on his mattress, and opened her arms wide; silently inviting him to lay down with her.

He smiled, and did as she requested.

She held him tight, as he placed his head on her left shoulder, and firmly squeezed her in return.

"Moka...I want you...all of you...I love you very much...," he breathed into her ear, which caused her to moan yet again.

"Tsukune...I am...yours and yours...alone...**please**...please be with me...and love me...**love me**..._forever_...," she answered in return, her voice now trembling.

Sensing something wasn't quite right, he reluctantly finished their embrace, and sat up. Looking in her eyes; he saw that she was now crying for some reason.

"Moka...what's wrong? Please, talk to me," he said, now worried that something was deeply troubling her.

Rapidly springing up from the bed, she grabbed him tightly around his neck, and squeezed him harder than ever, now heavily sobbing.

Caught off guard by her suddenly clinging to him, Tsukune wrapped his arms around her lower waist, and lovingly returned her embrace.

.

* * *

><p>After crying for several awkward minutes, Moka finally started to calm down, feeling her fiance's love and concern towards her.<p>

Now feeling better somewhat, she released Tsukune from her near-crushing bear-hug, she looked into his chestnut eyes; her tear-stained emerald orbs now swollen from her crying spell.

Moka was about to speak, but was cut off by his lips, pressing firmly against her own.

She was kissing him hungrily in return, not wanting the sudden wave of amorous emotions racing through her mind, to end anytime soon.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Several minutes later, the young vampires were soon both begging for oxygen, then mutually ended their kiss.

"Tsukune, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me," she explained, bowing for forgiveness.

"Moka, it's fine. I was just worried about your sudden change in behavior, that's all. Please, stop bowing. I'm not upset," he told her, as she bowed yet again, for bowing so much.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'm not sure what was wrong either. After you offered me to suck your blood, I started to get very emotional. I felt as though I were going to lose you. I feel better now, but I'm rather confused just as much as you are," she told him, as she regained her senses.

"It's okay, Moka. I'm not going anywhere without you, that much I am certain of. After everything we experienced together over the past three years, there is no way I'm going to let go of you. And your room is right next to mine. So I'm actually not that far away," he told Moka, trying to lift her mood; as she held his hands in her own.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'm feeling much better now," she happily replied, as she was smiling brightly upon hearing his calming words, that eased the uncertainty in her heart.

"You're welcome, Moka. You and I are together, so you don't have to worry about anything like that. My home is your home," he replied in return.

Moka flung herself into his arms, and pulled themselves back onto his bed.  
>They both laughed in unison.<p>

Moka and Tsukune continued to cuddle for a few minutes, but were interrupted by his stomach growling this time, which caused her to guffaw.

"Sorry, I guess I'm hungry, too," he apologetically replied.

"It's okay. Here, it's your turn now," she compassionately replied, as she offered her neck to him.

Tsukune leaned into her, and extended his fangs, lovingly piercing her tender flesh. "**Ahhh...Tsukune...,**" Moka gasped, suddenly holding him tight.

Feeling satisfied a few minutes after, Tsukune released Moka, and then licked her neck, sealing the puncture marks from his fangs. She continued to embrace him close, feeling more love and complete adoration towards her boyfriend.

"Thank you, Moka. That was...wow."  
>"Anytime, Tsukune. It's my pleasure, after all," she warmly answered.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Hey, there's something I want to show you," she informed him, out of the blue.<p>

Tsukune just sat there on the bed, wondering what she was referring to.

Moka then released him and stood up, walked over to retrieve the book she had brought with her earlier. Sitting down next to him again, she showed the cover to him, which he could not decipher.

"So, what's this book about?", he inquired about the ancient tome, which she held in both hands.

"It's a book about my ancestors; it dates back several hundred years apparently," she told him, as she started flipping through a few pages.

"So you can read this? I can't make heads nor tales of it," he remarked.

"Actually, yes. My family is originally from Romania, well my father's side of the family, anyway. You may of heard of the area before: Transylvania. It's a historical region in the central part of Romania. It's a country located at the intersection of Central and Southeastern Europe, bordering on the Black Sea. Bounded on the east and south, by the Carpathian mountain range, historical Transylvania was located in the west to the Apuseni Mountain area; however, the term sometimes encompasses not only Transylvania proper, but also the historical regions of Crişana, Maramureş, and the Romanian part of Banat," she explained, in the simplest way possible.

Tsukune was completely dumbfounded.  
>He had heard of Transylvania watching old black and white horror films about monsters growing up, but never thought the area indeed existed.<br>Well, up until now, that is.

Once he processed this new information, he finally had a chance to speak.

"So Moka, you're telling me this place actually exists?", he asked.

"It did, for a very long time. Up until the late 1940's, when it was assimilated into the country known as current-day Romania. Most of the area is now a part of a very small area in southeast Europe," she informed him.

"Wow, that's really something else. I had no idea," he replied.

"Well, it would probably take several hours to go over the entire history, which I find to be rather boring," she told him, flipping through a few more pages.

.

* * *

><p>One page of the old book in particular caught her attention; the corner was dog-eared, seeming as though it was marked for some important reason.<p>

"Tsukune...look. This page seems to mention something about 'mates'. That was the term my father said; just prior to your ceremony two nights ago," she mentioned, as she pointed it out.

"So Moka, what does it say then?", he wondered; his curiosity now peaked.

"Well...it says here, that according to ancient vampire custom; states that if a pure vampire shares his or her blood willingly under the full crimson moon with a half-vampire, they will become what is known as **"blood mates"**...  
>It goes onto to say that once the half-vampire, or "ghoul" also becomes a vampire by ingesting the others blood; the "ghoul" then becomes a <strong>"full-blooded"<strong> true vampire..."

"...When the two vampires who continue to share their blood regularly, **develop a very strong mutual attraction** between themselves, both physically and emotionally; which in turn, **deepens their bonds of love**, and **absolute devotion towards each other**. It can also be seen as **a type of union between the two vampires**. It goes on further to say, that **the bond between them becomes so durable**, **that** **no other can come in-between them**," Moka explained, now out of breath.

Tsukune and Moka were utterly dumbfounded, and were rendered somewhat speechless.

.

* * *

><p>After Tsukune finally digested this new information, he finally had a chance to speak up.<p>

"Um...so what you're saying is, that you and I are getting much closer to each other?", he asked, trying to make some sense of everything Moka had just explained to him, a few minutes ago.

"That's pretty much the simplest way of describing it. I can't believe my father actually withheld this information from us. He knew all of this beforehand, when you asked him to be with me. Well, I'm not really that upset. Actually, it's kind of romantic, if you think about it...It just means that over time, you and I will be the closest we'll ever be. Even more-so than couples who have been married for many decades," Moka replied, as her face glowed bright pink from that last tidbit of information.

Tsukune blushed hard as well, hearing her say it was _'romantic'_, as well as being married to each other.

"Well, even though he was quite sneaky, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea; since you explained it that way," he replied as he reached out and held her hands in his own.

"You're not upset? After learning the truth now?", she asked, squeezing his hands.

"Well, no. Not really," he replied as he smiled.  
>"And why is that, if may ask?," she inquired, as she wrinkled her brow.<p>

"That's easy. I get to be with the most beautiful, warm, kindest and affectionate woman on the face of the Earth, that's why. And on top of that, we will be together forever," he replied as he took her into his embrace, laid down on the bed, pulling her close.

"Thank you, Tsukune...Um...would it be alright...if I slept here tonight? I don't want to be...alone. I just want you to hold me...please," she asked as she held him tighter.

"You're welcome, Moka. Uh...as long as we stay quiet, I don't see why not.  
>I'm sure my mom would freak out if she saw you sleeping in here. But, she has to realize just how much we're in love," he finally said, hearing she wants to be with him tonight, and sleeping in the same exact bed.<p>

Moka broke their bonding moment, jumped off the bed; then walked over to his door and locked it. On the way back, she turned off the overhead light, then crawled back on the bed.

"Good night, Moka."  
>"Good night, Tsukune."<p>

After their last kiss of the night, the young couple removed all their clothes and crawled under the sheets. Holding each other, they drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be their real official first date, as an actual couple.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I had a lot to cover here, mostly regarding Moka and Tsukune being "blood mates", which I mentioned somewhat in chapter 5.  
>I found some vampire lore online, and had it fit my story. A few things I added, other wise most of it is based upon legends.<p>

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this "filler" chapter.

I had no plans on doing this, but after several PM's and Notes asking different questions based upon my past few chapters, I thought this would be the best way to go about explaining the closeness Moka and Tsukune are experiencing.

**And yes, they will be getting MUCH closer in future chapters.**

Next chapter will cover their date at Disney Tokyo ^_^

Please if you Fave, leave a brief comment below.  
><strong>And NO flames.<strong>

If something bothers you about this or previous chapters, or if have something you want to ask me, please send me a PM / Note.

Thanks!


	7. A Date and A Vampire

Rosario + Vampire: A Date and A Vampire ( Chapter 6 )

...

This is chapter 6 of my Rosario+Vampire fan-fic:  
>'A Confession and A Vampire', with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.<p>

Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.

This chapter is Rated M for a Lemon, towards the end.

Moka and Tsukune are 18 years old now.

Please read chapters 1 through 5 and a Half, first.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the manga series.  
>But, I am pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the manga series.<p>

Comedy / Drama / Romance

All characters are OCC.

Now the much-anticipated first date! ^_^  
>This is going to most likely be the longest chapter so far!<p>

* * *

><p>It was now Monday morning; the big day.<br>Tsukune and Moka were heading to Tokyo Disney for their real first date as an official couple.

He glanced over at the clock sitting on his desk, and read the time.

[ 8:05 AM ]

'_Disney opens in two hours; guess I should get up, and see where Moka ran off to,_' he mused to himself, seeing that she wasn't still in bed with him.

He rose out of bed, then tumbled to the floor.

**'Gravity, thou art a heartless bitch!'**, he shouted out to nobody in particular. He dusted himself off; then got off the carpet, and shuffled his way to the closet; searching for something comfortable to wear to the amusement park.

After ransacking his wardrobe for roughly five minutes, he found his clothes for the day-long excursion: a turquoise polo shirt, and khaki cargo pants. After nearly falling over while putting his britches on, he haphazardly got his head stuck in the neck of the shirt, and struggled to get his melon properly situated through it.

After spending the last ten minutes finally getting himself dressed, he ambled out of his room, and eventually made his way to the restroom at the end of the hallway, without any further unavoidable mishaps.

Upon arrival in the restroom, Tsukune spotted a small glass jar on the sink, with a note attached to it.

_Dear Tsukune,_

_ Please use these specially blended herbs while brushing your teeth,_  
><em> or when shaving. See you downstairs when you're done.<em>

_Love, Moka_

After brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and shaving, ( **thankfully without slicing his neck open with the razor** ), he made his way downstairs to meet up with Moka, and was greeted with the scent of food wafting up the stairwell.

Which in turn, resulted in his stomach rumbling rather rambunctiously, echoing all the way down the stairwell.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the kitchen, he saw the vision of a heavenly angel of absolute radiant beauty: Moka in an apron, cooking breakfast. She was standing over the stove, as his mother Kasumi stood to her left side, and seemed to be giving her instructions of some sort.<p>

"Good morning," he called out, in an attempt to gain their attention.

Upon hearing her son's arrival, his mother divided her overly-sunny disposition in his general direction, as Moka continued preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, sweety. How did you sleep?", she asked.  
>"Um, fine, thanks. By the way, what's going on?", he inquired out of sheer nosiness, while sitting down at the small round kitchen table in the corner.<p>

"Oh, Moka wants to learn how to cook a wide variety of foods for breakfast. So she asked for me to give her some pointers. She also told me that since you two are now dating, she wants to practice on how to be a great bride," she told him.

Upon hearing his mother say "bride", Tsukune slammed his head into the table.

"I did not!", Moka spouted out, her cheeks now bright pink from hearing such an assumption.  
>His mother laughed boisterously.<p>

"Sorry, I couldn't resist! I just wanted to see both of your expressions. How cute!," she answered, as her eyes sparkled brightly.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Tsukune retorted, as he rubbed his forehead with his hands.

After Moka was finished cooking, she prepared three plates of food, as Tsukune's father had already left for work earlier.

His mother assisted her in carrying them to table.

"Good, morning, Tsukune. I hope that you're hungry," Moka said, trying to get him to perk up, after his mother's teasing.

Upon hearing his fiance's greeting, he finally saw what she was wearing under her apron: a cerulean blue sundress; cut just above her knees, with a scoop neck. It fit her perfectly, hugging her curvacious body in all the proper places.

Her Rapunzel-like; bubble-gum-hued hair was tied back into a ponytail, which was held in place with a color-coordinated ribbon.

* * *

><p>"Uh...ah...hm-mm?", he eventually spat out, upon seeing her look more adorable than usual.<p>

"What's wrong, Tsukune? Your face is all red. Are you feeling well?," she asked, as she sat the plate down in front of him. She then bent over, and placed her forehead against his own; checking for any signs of a possible fever.

Catching an eye-full of her bountiful cleavage, nearly gave the poor young man-turned-vampire another massive nosebleed.

After Moka stood back up, he finally had an opportunity to reply.  
>"Ah! Good morning, Moka! I slept well too, thank you very much!", he babbled out.<p>

"Um, okay then. I hope you're hungry. Part of what your mom said was true, though. I wanted to learn how to cook different types of food. I just wanted to show her my appreciation for allowing me to stay here with you," she said, after she sat down to his right.

"Oh, that's good. hahaha. yeah, I'm famished," he answered, once his complexion returned to normal. He was also quite surprised at the amount of food she had prepared.

Pancakes, ham and cheese omelets, bacon, sausage patties, and French Toast. She also brought along two tall glasses of tomato juice for themselves. His mother had a cup of coffee, with cream and sugar.

"Thanks for the food!," they called out in unison.

"Moka! OHMYGOD! This is amazing! So good!," he complimented her, in-between mouthfuls. She blushed yet again, but this time from his heartfelt gratitude and forthright sincerity.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'm so happy to hear that," she adorably answered.

"Moka will make such a wonderful wife someday for you son," his mother added. Which in turn, caused the couple's features to glow bright crimson yet again.

* * *

><p>After everyone finished eating, Tsukune helped Moka remove all the dishes from the table, and placed them in the sink to soak.<p>

"So, I take it you're both ready for your date at Disneyland?", Kasumi asked.

"Yes; ready as we'll ever be...I have the tickets in my pocket, as well as the map of the park I printed out last night. We should be home sometime this evening. I have my cellphone and my wallet, so I guess we'll be off now, then," he told his mother, as he and Moka were ready to depart to the train station, just down the street.

"You two have a lot of fun, okay? Be sure to take some pictures as well," his mother kindly informed him.

"Thanks, Mom, we will," Tsukune replied, as they stood in the entrance-way, ready to put their sneakers on.

"Thank you, Mrs. Aono._ This will be my first time,_" Moka honestly added; as she blushed, while holding her hands over her cheeks.

Tsukune's face fell flat, hearing her bluntly say 'first time'.

"No! Not like that! You misunderstood, Mom! She means going to Disney!", he rapidly replied.

"I didn't say anything," Kasumi remarked, wide-eyed.

After waving goodbye, the young couple started walking towards the train station, which was down the road a few blocks.

"Hey Moka, thanks for the jar of herbs in the restroom; they came in very handy," he told her, as she admired the early morning scenery, in her new neighborhood.

"You're welcome. I just remembered that you'd have to shave often, as well as brush our teeth daily," she replied, now lightly grasping his left hand.

* * *

><p>While walking down the street to their first stop, they were greeted with strange looks, mostly aimed directly at Moka.<p>

"Um, Tsukune?"  
>"Yes, Moka?"<br>"People are staring at me," she nervously announced, suddenly feeling like the center of unwarranted attention.

"Well, you are a very attractive lady, plus you are dressed very beautiful today. Besides, if anyone bothers you, I will take care of them personally," he told her; as he held her hand tighter in a protective gesture.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I feel much better now," she happily replied, as she pulled him closer; then pressed his arm in-between her huge, soft bosom.

"You're welcome, Moka. Look, there's the train station," he pointed out, as they made their way across the intersection.

After riding the escalator up to the top platform, they meandered over to the ticket vending machine.

Tsukune inserted some cash, and purchased two round-trip tickets.  
>They then stood off to the side, as the waiting area was still busy due to late-morning rush hour; even though it was around nine-thirty AM.<p>

"So Moka? Have you ever ridden the train before?", he asked his pink-haired fiance'.

"Actually, no, This is my first time. I mean, first time riding a train. I always walked to junior high school, but I always wanted to ride one, just to experience it first hand," she explained, as the train was quickly approaching.

"I see. Well, this is the fastest way around for the majority of people here in Japan; but most times, the trains are quite full. Especially during the early mornings, and late afternoons. Like sardine cans. Just stick close to me, so we don't get separated, okay?," he told her, as the train arrived.

"Okay. Thank you, Tsukune, I will," she promised him; as she smiled, upon hearing his reassuring concern for her safety, and overall well-being.

She held his hand tighter as they made their way into the train car, and were pushed backwards by the mass of bodies, suddenly crammed inside.

Much like the proverbial sardine can.

Moka was pinned with her back against the inside wall, as Tsukune kept anybody from getting too close to her. He had both of his arms stretched out on either side of her, keeping any perverts at bay.

As the train left the station a minute later, Moka then wrapped her arms affectionately around his waist, as she leaned her head on his right shoulder.

Unable to make any small talk due to the murmuring inside from the other passengers, they just stood close to each other for roughly thirty minutes.

Upon arriving at their transfer station, they awaited for the next train that would take them east to Maihama Station. That would be their destination, directly across the main entrance of Tokyo Disney.

* * *

><p>When they finally pulled out of the transfer station, they were able to sit down for the remainder of the trip, since this particular train wasn't as packed as the previous one.<p>

"So Moka, what do you think so far?", he asked, in an effort to peel her away from the window as they headed towards Urayasu, Chiba Prefecture; located in the far western corner of northern Chiba Prefecture, which happens to be just a bit west of Tokyo.

"Oh, the scenery is quite different than back home, lots of big buildings," she commented; still glued to the glass pane, as the train barreled down the track.

"Well, just wait to you actually see the park. I think you'll be quite surprised when we get there," he answered.

Now curious, she turned her attention to him.  
>"So, you've been to Disney before?", she inquired; now intrigued.<p>

"Yeah, once when I was in primary school. I had to go on the rides all by myself though, as my parents were too old to go on them with me. And I was too young at the time, to go on the bigger rides," he replied, with a hint of utter sadness in his voice, as he hung his head low.

Sensing she had unintentionally upset him; she reached out, and held his hands in her own.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. I just...forgot...I apologize..."

"It's okay. It was a long time...ago...so...you...don't...ha..ve...," he said, as a few tears trickled down his cheeks. Moka pulled him into her arms, in an attempt to ease his agonizing heartache.

"I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I was just wondering about Disneyland," Moka replied, as her heart went out to him. She held him tighter in her tender embrace.

She continued, as she hugged him more.

"You don't have to be alone anymore. I love you so much, my wonderful fiance'. I can relate to that isolation you experienced in your past. I was always alienated, as well...I will always be with you...I just want to make all that pain go away...I promise...I will always love you, and be here for you," Moka affectionately told him, as she too shared his anguish.

Once his mood lifted, he returned her gesture of adoration.

"Thanks, Moka. I feel better now. I will always love and be here for you too. No matter what happens, you will always be the most important part of my life," he said, as he weakly smiled.

"You're welcome, Tsukune. And thank you, too. If you ever need someone to talk to, or need a shoulder to lean on; you can always count on me, you know that, right?", she answered in turn, as she winked adorably.

"Yeah, same here," he simply replied. They sat in mutual silence for the rest of the ride, holding hands, and just enjoying the outside view pass by.

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour afterward, while still admiring the rapidly passing scenery, an overhead mechanical voice brought them to attention.<p>

**'NOW APPROACHING MAIHAMA STATION. NEXT STOP: TOKYO DISNEYLAND. ALL PASSENGERS DEPARTING, PLEASE REMEMBER TO BRING ALL PERSONAL BELONGINGS WITH YOU WHEN LEAVING THE TRAIN. NEXT STOP: TOKYO DISNEYLAND: MAIN ENTRANCE. THANK YOU.'**

Moka's face lit up, when she heard the announcement.

A minute later, the train eventually slowed to a complete halt.

As the doors whooshed open, dozens of passengers poured out like oil onto the platform, and went their separate ways.

Tsukune held Moka's hand, as the path was now clear for their turn to disembark the train.

"Moka, this way," he gently instructed, as he pointed to the escalator leading to the ground level.

"Wow! Amazing!", she suddenly blurted out of nowhere, as she spotted Cinderella's Castle, which is a world-famous Disney landmark.

Moka made a mad sprint for the escalator, dragging Tsukune behind her like a kite.

"**Ack! MOKA! Slow down, Moka!**", he yelled out-loud, mostly due to sheer panic.

His pleas of help fell on deaf ears, as they were promptly on the bottom floor of the train station,** in three seconds flat**.

She stopped suddenly on the street corner, wondering what all that commotion was, loudly emanating from her fiance'.  
>He was hunched over, free hand on knee; trying to catch his breath, which was knocked out of him.<p>

Mostly due to Moka's breakneck burst of exceptional enthusiasm.

"Are you okay?", she turned and asked, as she saw he was somewhat befuddled.

And still fighting for air.

" **_*wheeeez* I'm *wheeez* fine. No *wheeeez* problem...*wheeez*...Moka...,_**" as he gave her a feeble thumbs up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I just got too excited. Are you gonna be okay, Tsukune?", she answered apologetically, as she gave him a moment to regain his breath.

**And sanity.**

After apologizing for the last five minutes, Tsukune told her he was going to be fine, and asked her politely to slow down; as there was a copious amount of traffic to traverse, while crossing the rather busy intersection.

Once they bisected the street,**( hand-in-hand, mind you )**; they finally saw the sign perched above the gate.

TOKYO DISNEYLAND. THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH.

Moka's eyes glittered brilliantly as she spotted a few rides just beyond the border of the wall. They walked up to the line, that was moving along rather quickly and orderly.  
>Tsukune fished out their tickets, which were tucked safely in his cargo pants pocket, zippered tight.<p>

Once they arrive at the actual entrance, they had their tickets collected, and in exchange, received neon green wristbands, with Mickey Mouse emblazoned around the perimeter. Along with the park's name and day of the week: Monday, April 29. It was around eleven AM, Tsukune noted.

* * *

><p>The first part Moka observed was called "World Bazaar" ; the main entry-way, and primary shopping area of Tokyo Disneyland.<p>

Despite the use of the word "World" in its name, the general look and theme of World Bazaar is that of early 20th-century America, matching the "Main Street, U.S.A." areas of other Magic Kingdom-style parks.

World Bazaar consists of two "streets": Main Street (the primary corridor running from the main entrance toward Cinderella Castle), and Center Street, which forms a perpendicular line with Main Street and leads to Adventure Land in one direction and Tomorrow Land in the other.

A unique feature of World Bazaar is a permanent canopy covering the Main Street and Center Street areas; designed primarily to protect guests from the elements, especially the blazing Springtime Sun, and unexpected rain storms that the Tokyo area was very well known for.

"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you for bringing me her, Tsukune," Moka said, once all the sights and sounds caused her to feel more adoration towards her more-than-generous fiance'.

She also took note that there were several dozen shops, and boutiques which she just had to see, later on today.

Moka then turned and kissed him lightly on his cheek, which in effect, drew a somewhat unwanted amount of attention to the happy couple.

"Ah! It's my pleasure, Moka. Here, let's head this way," he gently offered, in order to leave that somewhat embarrassing moment behind.

Their first stop was "Adventure Land", which consists of two distinct yet complimentary areas: A New Orleans-themed area, and a "jungle"-themed area.

They first rode the "Jungle River Cruise", a boat ride that simulates a riverboat cruise down several major rivers of Asia, Africa and South America.

They both laughed at the narrator's story, and pointed at the humorous 'animals' that were throughout the ride. Moka had never seen anything like this in her entire life.

"Tsukune! Look look look! Elephants! Oh! And monkeys too! How cute! Ooh! A zebra too! Wow!," she happily shouted out, pointing whenever something 'cute' or 'adorable' caught her eye.

Luckily, Tsukune knew beforehand that it was a 'safe' ride for the two vampires. He marked out on the map he printed last night, which rides and attractions had a water theme, therefore would result in them actually getting wet.

Moka was naturally very apprehensive at first, but he lovingly reassured her that they wouldn't get a drop of water on them.  
>Which was absolutely true.<p>

**They left the ride bone dry.**

* * *

><p>After their riverboat adventure, they walked about, and marveled at the intricate details to the 'town' they were in. It seemed to them that they were actually in the middle of a Louisiana Bayou.<p>

It was quite a view.

Of course Tsukune had brought along a small digital camera to take snapshots of the park, and of his gorgeous pink-haired girlfriend, who was suddenly camera shy.

But she cutely posed, and beautifully smiled for her fiance', who made this wonderful day possible. She posed for him near a large savannah (field), surrounded by beautiful multicolor flowers and weeping willow trees. She awed at the beautiful atmosphere.

Their next stop after a brief rest on a park bench, would be Frontier Land's "Big Thunder Mountain" roller-coaster. It includes inside and outside views of amazing rock formations, a Glowing Cavern Pool and several sharp u-turns and sudden drops.

They were both a little dizzy from their coaster expedition.

They stopped for a breather and light lunch, which consisted of pepperoni pizza and a chocolate-malted milkshake, which they happily shared.

"_So yummy! This is my first time, ever!_", Moka happily proclaimed, as she gulped down her pizza.  
>Which in turn, drew some odd looks from passer-byes, hearing her yell out "<em>first time ever,<em>" aloud.

Again.

"Oh, yeah? Is that so?", her embarrassed boyfriend reacted, as he nervously rubbed the back of his head, with his free hand.

They also wanted discuss their next 'plan of attack', deciding what part of the park to explore next. After much deliberation, and checking the park map he had; they decided as a little 'in-joke' to check out The Haunted Mansion, which was just a short walk from their current location.

* * *

><p>After walking in the direction of Fantasy Land, Moka spots the run down house, that eerily looks like it belongs in her 'world'.<p>

"Tsukune? Do we have to go in there? It looks kind of scary," Moka asks, somewhat unsure of the so-called 'haunted' attraction.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I promise," he assured her, as he grinned.

"Okay, if it's not fun, I'm gonna kick your butt, then," she answered, as she held his hand firmly, and headed towards the entrance to the spooky looking abode.

Upon entering the Haunted Mansion, the young couple noticed an old large window, that hung on its hinges. Two ominous griffin statues rest at the entryway, and the gardens are overgrown, and messy. Several crypts and fountains appear to be broken; the crypts emptied of their previous living-impaired occupants.

When they walked into the main foyer, Moka and Tsukune spied the portrait of the master of the house; which rests above the fireplace, and slowly transforms into a portrait of a rotting corpse.

Moka grabs her fiance's hand, and lets out an ear-splitting scream.  
><em><strong>"KYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"<strong>_

"Tsukune, I'm a little scared," she whispers a moment later, as he holds her closer in a protective gesture.

"It's okay, Moka. We're not even in the mansion, yet," he informs her.

"What? You mean there's _**more?**_", she inquires, her voice full of worry.

"I'm afraid so," he replies teasingly.

"That's** NOT** funny," she answers, getting a little upset at his unfunny prank.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he replied, as he hugs her from behind.

"Don't let it happen _**again**_," she admonished him sharply.

In the entrance-way there are also cobweb-covered chandeliers, dangling precariously from the ceiling by rusty chains. Small spiders scurry about.

A moment later, they walk into an octagonal-shaped room; a smaller chamber in which the floor is stationary while the ceiling itself rises, as do the portraits on the wall itself. Moka holds him tighter, feeling a bit woozy from the unusual event.

"Well, that was weird," she quips; as they continue walking once the bizarre effect eventually wears off.

After leaving the 'stretching room', the wall opens directly them to the Doom Buggy loading area. Each buggy seats two guests.

Moka and Tsukune wait in line, as a car approaches. Tsukune holds Moka's hand, and helps her into the seat of the buggy, while once they're seated, takes them down a long portrait corridor; whose ghostly eyes seem to follow them as they pass by.

"Look, Moka. They're stalking us," he jokingly says, as she grips his hand tighter along their trek through the spooky old house.

"I thought you said you were done teasing me?", she asks, getting more upset by the second.

"Sorry, Moka. I'm done. I promise I won't tease you anymore... for now," he answers apologetically, not wanting to get her mad, further than she already is.

She lets out a displeasing _"Hmm-mph!"_, and crosses her arms. The doom buggy enters a minute later, through a pitch-dark room filled with giant spiders in webs. Moka closes her eyes, and grabs Tsukune in a crushing hug.

_** "Let me know when it's over!"**_, she yells out of hysteria. Tsukune holds her closer, as her death-grip lessens. He then gently kisses her neck, which seems to calm her down somewhat...

For only a brief moment.

As they ascend a narrow staircase, Moka and Tsukune's buggy comes across a living suit of armor, a chair which is embroidered with a hidden abstract face, and a long, narrow corridor down the center of a parlor. Partway down the corridor is a candelabra, floating eerily down the hallway.

"Look Moka, a ghost," he says, as she then jabs him hard in his ribs.  
>"Sorry," he replies.<p>

After leaving the conservatory, they then travel through a dimly lit corridor; flickering lights barely leading the way.

Ancient tapestries of family members, all of which resemble zombies and skeletons, hang upon the walls, while monstrous voices echo shrilly through the halls.

**"OOOooooOOohhhh OOOOOOhaaaaah!"**, the scary voices taunt. Moka covers her ears to block out the frightening voices, seemingly coming out from nowhere.

Many doors are seen here; their handles are jiggling and door-knockers are knocking with no one in sight. A cross-stitched sign reading "Tomb Sweet Tomb" hangs crookedly on the wall.

"I don't like this ride," Moka firmly states, as she now has her eyes covered.  
>"I'll make it up to when the ride is over. Anything you want," he whispers into her left ear.<p>

"Really? Really? Anything?," she answers back; feeling a little better now, she slowly uncovers her eyes.

"Anything you want, I promise," he happily replies, realizing her fear has subsided dramatically.

She then leans closer to him, and places her left hand on his inner right thigh, and starts to massage it.

**( NO, not THAT. His thigh, pervert. )**

"Uh! Yeah! of course, Moka!," he half shouts, realizing where her hand, is and what it's doing to him.

A portrait of the Ghost Host wearing a hangman's noose, and holding a hatchet is seen to the left of the corridor. Next to that, a door seems to be breathing as if it were human. Two reliefs resembling a smiling and a snarling demon are found here as well. At the end of the corridor is a door with a pair of skeletal hands trying to open the door with an eerie green glow from inside.

Tsukune turns to face Moka and plants a warm kiss on her lips, trying to calm her down. Powerful vampire or not, she's still a young woman.

Breaking their kiss, Moka replies, "Thank you. I'm sorry for sounding like a scaredy-cat."

"I'm sorry, too. I never thought that it would frighten you, and I apologize for teasing you so much" he replied, feeling bad for getting her frightened so.

After the scary ride finally ends, they wander around looking for something Moka would enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So, Moka, have you decided what you want to do now? There's a lot more rides. Not scary. I promise," he asks, as they amble around aimlessly, with no particular destination in mind.<p>

It's now around four PM.

She then leads him to a bench, and lays her head on his left shoulder.  
>"Mmmm...maybe a slow ride. You pick. But nothing scary," she points out dramatically.<p>

"Okay, follow me. I think you'll like it," he says, as he leads her towards Toon Town.

After walking for about ten minutes, Moka's eyes light up at all the 'cartoon' character-inspired rides.

"Wow! What's all this?!" she happily exclaims.

Like its counterparts in other Disney theme parks, Toon Town is heavily inspired by the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?"

There are several smaller attractions, including the immensely popular Mickey's House and Meet Mickey, which often boast some of the longest wait times in the park.

Moka joyously pushes Tsukune in the direction of the most popular ride in Toon Town: "Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin". Her face brightens considerably, once she sees the whimsical 'cartoon' characters plastered on the outer facade of the attraction.

The queue of the ride winds through a dark narrow alley in Toon Town, where various names of characters from 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?' featured on signs in the alley. The queue eventually enters a garage which is the boarding area.

"Oh! Tsukune! This is too cute! Let's go, let's go!," Moka happily exclaims, dragging him by his right hand, as a bright yellow 'cartoon' cab pulls up along side them, on a long track.

Each "cab" seats two people, and the cabs are dispatched in groups of two at a time.

Moka and Tsukune board the yellow toon cab named Lenny, who is the twin cousin of Benny. Guests enter Lenny the Cab because Roger is out driving Benny, which can be seen in the first scene of the attraction.

"This is so fun, Tsukune!", Moka quipped, as they barrel down the track.

Once they reach a scene of Roger Rabbit and his taxi cab friend, Benny the Cab, spinning out in a puddle of "DIP" spilled by Judge Doom's weasel gang, the Toon Patrol, the steering wheel of the cab becomes active, which Tsukune spins quickly, the car can then spins around and around in circles, causing Moka and himself to laugh vicariously.

They see other characters from the film, who Moka for some odd reason or another, waves to rather enthusiastically.

As the ride comes to it's conclusion, they climb out of the cab.  
>Moka is bent over, laughing heartily. Tsukune quickly catches her, before she tips over head first.<p>

"Haaaaaahaahaaaaa! Heeeeheeeeheeeeeeeee!," she continued, as he picked her up princess-style, and carried her through the exit.

Sitting her down on a park bench outside the ride, Moka began to calm down somewhat.  
>"Was that fun enough for you?," Tsukune asks, once her laughing fit comes to a halt.<p>

"Oh my! Yes! That was so FUN! Hahahaha!", she happily replies, as she hugs him from the left, and holds him close.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Moka said, once her laughter died off.  
>"What for?", he inquired.<p>

The pink-haired vampire fidgeted a little, twiddling with her fingers while looking away with a slight blush.

"Well, this is the first time anybody's ever gone this far to actually make me this happy. Ever. It really means a lot to me, especially since it's you, Tsukune", she answered.

"Moka...Of course! You're very welcome. But, I should thank you, too," he replied, bringing her thoughts back to the present.

"Why? I haven't done anything. This was your graduation present from your parents," Moka softly answered, placing her right hand on his.

"That may be true, but...but just the though of you being here with me, really meant so much, you know? The last time I was here, I didn't have this much fun. I rode all those rides...completely by myself; my parents standing off the side, just waving. I mean I wasn't totally alone, but...I guess...I guess that I always wanted, is someone to be with me, as a friend. To do things together. And I want you to know, Moka...that you're my very best friend. And I love you more than I ever thought could be possible," he said, as the sad memories began to surface again.

"Tsukune...you're my best friend too, and so much more. I love you very much," Moka said, as then she turned to him; and hungrily kissed him passionately on his lips.

Then she moaned.

Out loud.

In front of everyone.

* * *

><p>They mutually ended their public display of affection, as Tsukune's yokai powers peaked momentarily.<p>

"**My stalker sense is tingling!**," he loudly exclaimed, somewhat startling his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Huh? Stalker sense? What do you mean by that?", she asked; not quite getting the _'Spider-Man'_ reference.

"We're being watched," he whispered to her.  
>"Just like old times?" she questioned him<br>"Yep, just like old times," he whispered in return.

Walking back in the direction of Main Street, Tsukune whispers an idea to Moka, which she happily agrees upon. Spotting where she agreed to 'hide out' at momentarily. Tsukune walked behind the building, and quickly jumped up on the roof, into a low-hanging tree behind there; walked swiftly along the branches, and came down unseen, behind a pile of shrubs, in the opposite direction.

"What do you think you're doing, Mizore?"  
>"AH! Tsukune! What are you doing here?", she replied, scared out of her stalking wits. She nearly dropped the lollipop out of her mouth, which was now agape.<p>

"I just asked you the same thing. I thought you agreed to stop following me? I thought as a friend, you would actually uphold your promise for once?", he questioned her, as she finally stood up.

"Well, I uh, heard from...somebody...that you were a vampire now, and I just had to come see for myself. It's not true, is it? Did Moka turn you? You can tell me. It's not really true, is it?", she nervously replied, seeing now that his Holy Lock was missing, and he looked 'normal' to her.

"What if it was true? Would it be so bad? I told you last Friday after Graduation, that I wanted to be with Moka. I thought you were our friends, and would support my decision? How many times have I protected you from the 'other' Moka? I thought that you out of everyone would be on my side for once, instead of like some people, can't seem to comprehend that," he said, as he gently placed his hand on her right shoulder.

"But why? Why would you give up your last bit of a somewhat-normal life? I never understood the 'connection' between you and her. I always believed that she was only after you for a 'snack' ...But, I just had to come see for myself, that's why. I'm sorry. I do wish you the best with Moka. Just treat her well, and don't hurt her. Okay? After all, we're friends, right?", Mizore answered, trying her best to force a smile.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Mizore," Moka said, who was now standing behind her.<p>

"Ah! Moka. I didn't see you. Uh, no problem. Like I was saying to Tsukune, I just had to see for myself if it was true, or not. I didn't mean to show up and ruin your date. I do wish you two the best. Honestly. Okay?," Mizore told the green-eyed vampire, who was now holding Tsukune's free left hand.

"Mizore, it's true. He's a full vampire, now. Whatever 'she' told you, that's true as well. My 'other' self just had to show her that we're together now, for good. You other girls will have to know that your efforts are futile. No hard feelings, okay?," Moka said, as she suddenly hugged the purple-haired snow woman.

"Thanks, Moka. Ahhh! I guess I kind of always knew somehow that you two would end up together. Weird, huh? I just never realized that up until now. I do wish you the best. I'll pass that bit of information along to Kurumu, who is still a little sore from the 'incident' at your party. She was very surprised to hear everything you told her...well, I'll be going now. Just treat him well, okay. If you don't, I will find out, and take VERY good care of him. Ah! Just kidding, Moka. I really do wish you two the best. Take care of yourselves!", Mizore told the vampire couple who were still holding hands; as she excused herself, and waved farewell.

"Well, that was strange," Moka said, as they made their way back to Main Street.  
>"I'll say. I was surprised to feel her yokai so close by. But I'm glad she didn't try to freeze me this time," he dryly quipped.<br>"Yeah, me too. But this really isn't the place for that. I guess Mizore's finally grown up a lot," Moka said, as she lead him down the avenue, past The Penny Arcade.

"Moka, would you like to try out a few games? And maybe have our picture taken together at a photo booth?", Tsukune inquired, as Moka admired the multitude of flashing lights, and electronic sounds buzzing throughout the arcade.

"Oh, Tsukune. Yes! Let's go, let's go! It sounds like so much fun!," Moka happily squealed with delight.

It was another of her 'first times'; playing games in an arcade with her fiance'.  
>She was quite elated to say the very least.<p>

Moka then spotted a "UFO" crane machine, with numerous stuffed animals of many sizes, shapes, and colors.

"Tsukune! Look...so cute! Could we try this game, please?", Moka begged, as she planted her hands and face against the glass enclosure, with great interest and wonder.

She had spotted a smiling Neon pink 'vampire' Bat with black wings, with eyes that matched her own.

"Sure thing...I'll go get some change, and be right back," Tsukune told her, as he dashed across the arcade, searching for a change machine.

After returning to her side, Tsukune dropped a 100 Yen coin into the claw machine and steadily moved the claw to where the stuffed pink Bat was.

After his three failed attempts, Moka tried her luck, and grabbed it on her first try.

Tsukune was shocked at her sudden luck.

"Yay! I got it Tsukune! Look! I got it!", she happily bounced up and down, as she tightly hugged her new toy against her ample bosom. Moka then kissed him, and lovingly thanked him for his less-than-enthusiastic endeavors.

After playing a few video games for the past hour or so, the couple found a photo booth in the front corner of the gaming center.

"Moka, look... let's have our picture taken to remember this day, okay?"  
>"Yes, let's. It sounds like a lot of fun," she joyously replied.<p>

After inserting the money, the photo booth instructed them to pose, then the first of five photos were taken, each with a different pose. One of them cheek to cheek, another of them hugging, another of Moka showing off her captured pink and black stuffed 'vampire' Bat, and the final two of them kissing, ever so passionately.

Moka was very surprised when she saw the final photos. "Wow, they came out so nice. Thank you so much, Tsukune. I had a lot of fun here," she told him, as they wandered back to the Main Street shopping district, hand in hand.

"You're very welcome, Moka. I had a great time, too," he told her, as they admired the changing scenery, as it was now early evening.

"What would you like to do now, Moka?", Tsukune inquired, bringing her back to reality, somewhat.  
>She was grinning from ear-to-ear, as she went over the events of today in her mind.<p>

"Um, somewhere a little less crowded, if that's okay. Maybe to one of these shops? I'd like to see what they offer, if that's alright with you, Tsukune," she quietly suggested, as she suddenly hugged him. "Thank you, my dear fiance' once again, for such a wonderful day. I love you very much," she continued.

He kissed her on her dainty neck, as he replied: "Sure thing, Moka. That sounds like a great idea. Let's go then, beautiful," he agreed happily to her suggestion.

Moka's heart skipped a beat, from his heart-felt gesture.

* * *

><p>Since it was now almost dark, the promenade was just about empty, except for a few stray families, and some other couples on dates.<p>

They then drifted into the first shop they spotted.

"Oh Tsukune! Look at this! It's soooo cute!", she excitedly exclaimed.  
>Moka was holding up a baby blue cotton v-necked Tee-shirt with "Lilo and Stitch" emblazoned on the front; multicolored glitter on the design.<p>

"It is cute, isn't it?', he agreed, seeing how happy she was at this moment.  
>"Oh yes...it's very adorable. I really do like it," Moka quietly replied, with a soft smile, as she lovingly held it across her heart.<p>

"Are you sure? Is there anything else that you'd like?", he asked her, just making sure her decision was indeed final.  
>"Oh yes, I really do like it," she replied, smiling wider yet.<p>

"Okay, I'll buy it for you then. My treat. As a way of remembering our time here, together," he told her as she handed him the Tee-shirt, so he could purchase it for her.

"Yes. Thank you my dear Tsukune, for everything today," Moka said, as she hugged him once again, in front of everyone in the shop.

"Uh, don't thank me yet. We're not quite done. We have one more ride," he replied, as he paid the clerk, and gently placed the bag into her hand.

"Okay, but thank you for the Tee-shirt, my love.", Moka tenderly replied, as he held her hand again, leading her in the direction of their final stop.

* * *

><p>They wandered back into Toon Town, where Tsukune had spotted the last ride for the day. It was now dark, and the poly-chromatic lights throughout the entire park started to illuminate one by one.<p>

"Wow! Look at the lights. So pretty!", Moka joyously declared, as her eyes glimmered at the sight before her. "Yes. I agree," Tsukune replied, as he lead her to the Ferris Wheel.

It rose roughly 100 feet in the air, and each carriage was big enough for a couple.

They waited in line for only a few minutes, then entered the car. Tsukune held Moka's hand, as she sat down on the seat across from him; the door was then locked behind them, with a gentle 'click'.

The Wheel started it's round-about trip.

"So Moka, what did you think about the park? Pretty amazing huh?", Tsukune inquired, as she was awestruck at the view below. The entire park was illuminated in every color light imaginable.

All Moka could reply was "Wow, it's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, Moka," he said, as he squeezed her hand, hoping to bring her out of her trance. Her face suddenly turned five shades of crimson.

"Oh Tsukune, thank you *sniff* so...much...I had so much fun with you today. I...love...you...so much...you have made me the happiest woman in the world...," Moka tearily responded, after a few moments.

She then closed the short distance between themselves, and kissed him feverishly. Moka quickly got aroused just from their close approximation, and the warm feelings she experienced at this moment, which she didn't want to end abruptly.

As the Ferris Wheel made a few more round trips; it quietly stopped for a minute to allow passengers to disembark on the bottom, while Moka and Tsukune were at the very peak of the ride - over 30 meters above the ground.

Tsukune hugged her tight, and kissed her tears away.  
>"You're very welcome, Moka. I had a great time with you as well. Our real first date. Together. Alone...without any unwanted interruptions. I love you too, Moka. You really are everything to me," he told her, still holding hands.<p>

Then they heard a low rumbling sound coming in from the south, heading towards Tokyo Bay, and their current location.

A massive thunderstorm was brewing, and heading in their direction.

* * *

><p>After the Wheel began to move again, they were quickly back on the ground.<br>Just as the ride attendant released them from their carriage, Tsukune tightly grabbed her hand, and made a mad dash towards the front entrance.  
>Which was roughly a fifteen minute walk. For a human.<p>

They made it in less than five.

The imminent storm grew closer; they could hear the thunder claps practically on top of them; a few lightning bolts angrily arced against the now menacing cloudy sky.

They stopped for a brief moment, just as the train station came into view across the street.

A few stray droplets of rain began to trickle from the atmosphere above.

"Moka, now!", he told her; running even faster across the empty avenue, as not get wet from any stray sprinkles of water.

They were quite lucky this time.  
>As soon as they reached shelter, the torrential downpour appeared like an assault from the very heavens itself. The wind speed increased violently, too.<br>And the streets were completely void of life.

An announcement quickly flashed on the illuminated electronic amber bulletin board underneath the train station, where they took refuge from the flash flood that quickly engulfed the entire Chiba prefecture.

Any and all trains for the remainder of the night were suspended until further notice, due to the sudden monsoon. They were trapped in Tokyo; all due to an impromptu change in the weather

"What do we do now, Tsukune? We're stuck here for who knows how long!", Moka told him, as she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Suddenly hugging her, she nearly dropped her souvenir bag from the theme park.

"Hey, it'll be fine. I'm here with you, Moka. Don't worry. I'll figure something out, so please relax, okay?', he lovingly requested, in an effort to ease her throbbing heart.

Reaching into one of his many pants pockets, he fished out his cellphone and flipped it open, then punched a series of numbers.

Waiting for the phone on the other end to answer, Moka remains firmly glued to Tsukune; her last hope of sanity.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Aono residence," answered a familiar female voice.<br>"Hi Mom, it's me," her son replied.

"Is everything okay? And what's that awful background noise? You sound like you're in a washing machine," she inquired out of motherly concern.

"Actually, no Mom. Moka and I are stuck here in Tokyo," he said, doing his best to remain calm for his girlfriend's sake.

"What do mean? I don't understand. Has something happened? Neither one of you are hurt, are you?", she replied, clearly about to break down.

"Mom, please calm down. We're safe and sound. It's just a monsoon, and all the trains are shut down until further notice. We can't get home until they start up again, most likely whenever this storm passes.", he explained as calmly as possible.

"So, what are you going to do? Take lodging overnight?", she wondered.

"Actually, we might have to do that until morning, or whenever," he said, picking up on her equivocal suggestion.

"If you do get a place for the night, please be safe, and keep an eye on that lovely girlfriend of yours. I'm sure she's quite frightened right now. I'll tell your father that you won't be home until tomorrow, so you don't have to worry so much. You're both old enough to make your own decisions, but I'm happy you told me right away. I'm proud of you, sweety. You've really grown up to be a son who I'm happy to call my own. Get some rest, and we'll see you tomorrow. Good night, and take care of each other," she said, now out of breath.

"Thanks, mom. For everything. And I won't let Moka out of my site. Good night."

He then closed his cellphone, and stuffed back into his pocket.

* * *

><p>Tsukune held her by the hand, and ambled down the covered area below the train station, desperately searching for a hotel, motel or Holiday Inn.<p>

Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, Moka grabs his attention.  
>"Tsukune! Look! I see a sign for lodging," she informs him, and begins to drag him in the direction of the indication she spotted, about a hundred feet away.<p>

When they finally reach the non-nondescript looking building called "Couple's Inn", a few minutes later, Moka tries to decipher what the sign has written on it.

"Tsukune, look. It has different prices for what I'm guessing to be an apartment, or room of some sorts. What does 'stay' mean? It also says 'sleep'. Isn't that the same thing?", she asked, while she scratched her head trying to make any sense of the unusual cryptic meanings.

"Let's see here. It says 'Sleep 6000 yen, weekdays.'  
>There's no option for 'stay', though. It also says 'on weekends', or 'weekday, early', for that option. Well, what do you think? We can get out of this weather before it gets really bad. I hope it's comfortable, at least," he comments.<p>

"I don't mind. And the monsoon seems to be getting much worse. Sure, why not? Wherever you go, I'm with you, Tsukune" she happily replies, as she smiles a little.

* * *

><p><em>'Well, at least she seems to be doing better now'<em>, he mentions to himself.

* * *

><p>Walking through the single door, they enter into a small lobby.<br>All they see is a large "ATM" type machine; a huge glass panel marked with numerous buttons, and pictures describing the size of the rooms themselves.

After decoding the 'machine', Tsukune presses one of the buttons, and a small window automatically opens underneath it. A sign lights up green lights, indicating 'pay here', as a tiny slot opens inside the window. Once he finds his wallet, he places 6, 1000 yen bills into the opening.*

The entire window / slot combination then shuts closed.

Afterwards, his money is counted and processed; a pneumatic tube comes out from the ceiling; shoots down a small cylinder inside, which holds the key to the room inside itself. After removing the key, he places the cylinder back into the tube, then the whole unit vanishes into the ceiling, where it popped out a moment ago, with a loud** 'thooomp'**.

"Neat!", Moka remarks wide-eyed, after the 'show' is finished.

A moment later, a door opens automatically to the right, with a sign that says "rooms this way".

They walk down the lighted corridor, searching for the corresponding room number, dangling off the key fob. At the end of the hallway, they finally spot it. Room Seven.

After inserting the key into the lock, he turns it, and it unlocks with a loud 'clunk'.  
>Tsukune walks in first, looking for a light-switch. Moka follows right behind him, and locates it on the wall immediately; flips it up, illuminating the room.<p>

"Not too bad," Tsukune comments. It's a decent sized room, with a king-sized bed on the left-hand side in the middle, against the wall. Several pillows with a matching rich crimson bedspread covers it. Across from the bed, is a decent sized dresser with a big- screen TV, and a digital alarm clock. There is also a small restroom in the back.

"Yes, I agree, Tsukune," Moka adds; then walks over to the fluffy bed; flops down onto it, face first. Folding her arms, she rests her head in them.  
>"Tired!", she adds, rather exhaustively.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukune walks over to the bed, then gently straddles her, resting on her ample posterior.<p>

"Tsukune, what are you doing?", she inquires, questioning his motives.  
>"I'm gonna rub your back for you, as you seem to be somewhat stressed," he replies.<p>

"Thanks, Tsukune," she lazily responds, as he begins massaging her shoulders.  
>"<em>Oohhh, ahhhh...sooooo...goooood,<em>" Moka said, now feeling mellow-mellow.

Working his way down, he massages her middle back, then the sides of her waist, which elicits a moan under her breath. _"Ahhhh...ohhhhhhh...Tsukune..."_

Continuing with her shoulders again; adding a little more pressure, she moans yet again, drowning out the sounds of the storm.

**"KATTHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOHHHHHH OOOOOOHHMMHHHHMMMMMMM!"**

A thunderbolt suddenly strikes nearby, sending Moka into pure panic mode.

"_**Make it stop!**_," Moka yells out; covering her ears, now frightened out of her wits.

Feeling her tense up, Tsukune quickly leans down on her back, in a protective manner.

"It's okay, Moka. I'm here with you. There's no need to be afraid," he whispers in her left ear, doing his best to calm her down, while hugging her from behind.

Once she relaxes a bit; still facing the bed, she places her right hand on top of his.

"I'm okay now, Tsukune. Thank you. You can get up now. I'll be fine," she tells him, and does as requested.

He then sits up on his knees, still on top of the soft bed with Moka. She then mimics his stance, and faces him.

"You don't like storms do you?", he asks; stating the obvious.  
>"No, not since I was young. I've never liked the thunder and lightning. I'm sorry for being such a burden," she tells him; head hung low, and looking down.<p>

"Moka, look at me. You're not a burden; never have been. I love you for who you are. Like I told you earlier, I'll always be here for you, and will continue to love you forever. And nothing will ever change that, okay?," he reassures her, now holding her lovingly; alleviating her anxiety.

"Thank you Tsukune. I feel better, now. Kiss me," she simply replies.

* * *

><p>Holding her face close, he starts to french kiss his beautiful pink-haired girlfriend.<br>Feeling more relaxed now, she returns his love, and starts to moan inside his mouth, as their tongues wrestle each other madly. Which in turn arouses him immediately.

Feeling his throbbing manhood up against her firm abdomen, Moka begins to rub it with her free hand. Tsukune then slowly moves his hands behind her back, and gingerly unzips her sun dress.

Moka then quickly removes it; allowing it fall to the bed below, while still on her knees.  
>Still kissing her beloved, she unbuckles his belt; then unzips his cargo pants, which then follow suit.<p>

Panting heavier, and getting moist; Moka releases their embrace, and moves momentarily so they can continue undressing. A moment later all their clothes and undergarments are hastily displaced, scattered across the carpeted floor.

Tsukune excuses himself off the bed; turns the light off by the door, and crawls back into the bed with Moka, who is now under the soft velvety sheets and blankets.

"Tsukune, make love to me, please. I want to make you happy, my wonderful fiance'," she seductively suggests. Laying on top of her, he places his steel-hard rod against her womanhood; rubs her clitoris a few times, which causes her to moan even louder.

He then rubs her huge breasts, which cause her to pant heavier. He then suckles her pink nipples, which are solid from his touch.  
>She moans much louder than ever.<p>

She then grips his manhood, and inches it inside her sweet honey pot; soaked from their foreplay.

"_**AHHHH! TSUKUNE! SOOO HUUUUGGE! OH MY GOOOOOD! AHHHHH! UHHHH! AHHHHHH! FASTER! FASTER!**_", Moka bellowed out, as his rhythm increased to match her breathing.

"AH! Moka...you feel so warm...**ahhhh..**."

"**_Faster...harder...faster...ahhhhh...grrrrr...NOW!...Tsukune! FASTER! MORE! OH GOD! MOOOOOORE! AHHH!_**"  
>Hearing her lusty voice begging, he increases his movements, resulting in the bed to bang to and fro with great force.<p>

"_**AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! HNNNNG...AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! UHHH! AHH!**_", Moka screams full of pleasure, rattling the small windows.

Out of pure animalistic instinct, she wraps her sexy legs around Tsukune's lower waist, deepening his thrusts closer to herself.

This causes the bed to bounce up and down violently off the floor. This prolongs for several minutes, as their voices reverberate of the walls of their hotel room.

**"AHHH! Moka! Feel..close...ohmygod...gonna...now...ahhh...ohgod...AHHHH!"**, Tsukune yelled, on the edge of climaxing.

Releasing him from her legs, Moka feels the pleasurable pressure building up inside of her; the head of his pipe expands, ready to explode forth any second.

His pounding barrage continued vigorously, causing Moka to shriek even louder.

**"OH GOD! YESSS! AHH! AH AH AH AH AH AH HNNN AH AH UH AH AH AH! TSUKUNE NOW! TOGETHER...AHHH AHHHH AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"MOKA! AHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The sexually gratified couple convulse exactly in unison.

Moka's juices soak the bed. Holding her exhausted finace' close, she starts to happily hum.

Tsukune and Moka both just close their eyes, basking in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking.

Once they come down from their natural high, Tsukune lays down on the pillow to her right.

"That was...amazing. You wore me out, Moka; but in a good way,", he gladly compliments his wonderful girl; who is now snuggled up to him, her legs intertwined with his own.

"Mmmm...yes it was. You were quite amazing yourself, Tsukune," she replies, smiling from ear to ear. He pulls her much closer, feeling her heat radiate forth from her voluptuous body.

'She feels so nice next to me, nude like this," he tells himself.

"Sleepy now?," she asks between yawns, as she is herself.  
>"Yes. Sleep, good," he replies, with a small chuckle.<p>

"Goodnight, Tsukune."  
>"Good night, Moka."<p>

After their last kiss of the night, the young couple drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow they would be heading back home, as long as the weather improved.

* * *

><p>AN:

* 6000 yen is roughly $62.00, U.S., the price for their 'couple's hotel' room ;)  
>The same as a single-day Adult admission to Tokyo Disney.<p>

This chapter took forever! I worked on this for nearly 2 full days!  
>I'm done, and totally drained! O_O<p>

I went back through the first half, and filled in some unintentional "plot holes", that I somehow missed the first time; due to insomnia, and not paying attention.

I hope that you enjoyed this VERY long chapter, which once I started writing, took on a life of it's own. I put SO much into this "Date".

I had NO intentions of splitting this chapter in two.

**I hope everyone liked how I handled them running into Mizore at Disneyland.**  
><strong>And yes, even with their vampire powers sealed, they still retain certain abilities, like speed, jumping, strength, and 'Yokai detecting'. They can both 'feel' when another yokai like Kurumu, or Mizore are in the immediate area, like 50 yards.<strong>  
><strong>( Not canon, but they can do it in the manga unsealed. But since they are blood mates now, they can do it while still sealed. )<strong>

Anyway, I will be taking an extended break.  
>I am beat.<p>

I will update soon, so please do not leave me reviews, notes or PM's  
>asking me to <strong>"Don't forget to update soon."<strong> I will, I promise!

I appreciate the comments, but I am only human. I could write MUCH shorter chapters, with very little content, like every day or so.

OR I could write longer chapters with MORE content, but less often. Like this one.

Please also Read and Review.  
><strong>One or two lines does not constitute as a "review".<strong>

**The more POSITIVE reviews I get, it will motivate me to write more often.**  
>I do appreciate all the comments, Notes, and PM's. I honestly do.<p>

But please put more thought into your comments. It only takes a minute.

After all, I write these chapters for you, the fans of 'Rosario + Vampire'.

And **EACH** chapter can take anywhere from 3 hours to 2 FULL days plot out and write down. Like this one.

Once again,** I DO not accept FLAME reviews**: If you have a question, complaint, or question, please DO not leave them in the comments section below.

**That's what PM's and Notes are for.** Thanks for understanding!


	8. A Birthday and A Vampire

**Rosario + Vampire: A Birthday and A Vampire ( Chapter 7 )**  
><strong>Or Ch. 8 on fanfiction, LOL.<strong>

This is chapter 7 of my Rosario+Vampire fan-fic:  
><em>'A Confession and A Vampire'<em>, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**This chapter is Rated M for a Lemon near the beginning.**  
><strong>Moka is 19, and Tsukune is 18 years old now.<strong>

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.  
>But, I am pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.<p>

Comedy / Drama / Romance

All characters are OCC.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update!

After much deliberation, I finally settled on my original idea from the start. This will be a 2 week time jump, after Tokyo Disney.

**And once again NO FLAMES!**  
><strong>That's what PM's, and Notes are for!<strong>

Thanks! ^_^

Once again, another LONG chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Saturday, May 11th.<p>

Two weeks have passed since their first real date as an official couple.  
>In that time, Moka and Tsukune grew much closer to each other, and slept in each others beds on a rotating schedule.<p>

Keeping to their original promise to his mother Kasumi, they somewhat behaved themselves, although it was rather frustrating for the two young vampires, especially now since they were blood-mates.

Sure, they slept in the same rooms, and continued to regularly share blood between themselves. Luckily, Moka's father sent them two 50 pound boxes of blood transfusion packets; which Tsukune hid deep in the basement of their house; in a separate refrigerator which was under constant lock and key.

Moka awoke to find that her fiance' wasn't laying in bed next to her. She was perplexed as to where he had ran off to at such an ungodly hour, especially on the weekend.

Her clock read [ **9:15 AM** ]

She rose out of bed, threw on her robe and slippers, then wandered into his bedroom; as his door was wide open, and saw no sight of him.

She turned around to leave his room, to see if he was in the restroom or not; only to find him carrying a bed tray up the stairs. It was a western-style breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, whole-wheat toast with strawberry jam, freshly cooked sausage, along with a glass of chilled tomato juice, as well as a single red rose in a small glass vase.

"Good morning, Moka," he said, bringing her out of her trance.  
>"I hope you slept well, last night," he continued.<p>

"Oh! Good morning, Tsukune. What's all this?", she inquired; a smile across her lips.

"This is your birthday breakfast in bed, Moka. Happy birthday!", Tsukune replied, as he set the tray down after following her to her room, then motioned for her to return to the fluffy bed. She blushed brightly, then kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Thank you my dear Tsukune, for remembering my birthday," she quietly replied, as a tear of pure joy trickled down her soft pink cheek.  
>"You're welcome, Moka. Of course I would remember. I love you more than anything in the world" he gladly replied, as he returned her kiss.<p>

Even though she felt somewhat self-conscious as he observed her devouring her breakfast in bed, she was actually very happy.  
>And quite surprised to boot.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mm-mm! That was really good! Thank you so much for breakfast, Tsukune," Moka said, once she was finally finished.<p>

"You're quite welcome, Moka. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Mmm..I certainly did. Um, have you had a chance to eat yet, Tsukune?", she asked, as her heart started to thump rather loudly against her ample bosom.  
>"Actually I haven't. I woke up about an hour ago, as I wanted to surprise you, Moka," he told her with a warm smile.<p>

The young woman's face turned pink upon hearing how much that he was inclined towards making her this happy, on her nineteenth birthday. Still sitting on her bed, she leaned over; pulled him closer, enveloping him in her loving arms.

"Thank you so much, Tsukune. Hearing that has made me very happy. I love you so much," she told him, his ear now moist from her heart-felt words. Returning her embrace, he squeezed her a bit tighter.

"Um, if that's the case then, you can, um...you know...," she stated, as she tilted her head to the right ever-so slightly, exposing her porcelain-white neck. Seeing her affectionately offer herself, he held her delicate frame closer, as his fangs extended. Moka tenderly held him firmer.

_**"Aaaah...ahhhhh...Tsukune...aaahhhhh,"**_she replied, as his razor-sharp canines gently pierced her tender flesh.

_'Oh god! That feels soooo good! Ah! I want him now!'_, she screamed to herself.

As he was now satisfied, he retracted his fangs, then licked her neck, sealing the puncture marks.

"Thanks, Moka."  
>"Anytime, Tsukune. It was my pleasure!", she cutely replied, while winking.<p>

After bonding on her bed, Tsukune asked Moka what she'd like to do for her special day.

...

"Anything at all, Tsukune? Anything?", Moka asked, somewhat apprehensively.

"Of course; you're the birthday girl. You name it, okay?", he replied, seeing just how adorable she looked at this very moment.

"Well, since you said 'anything', I was wondering...if we could go into town for a while, since it's a nice day outside," she replied, staring with those beautiful emerald eyes, down to his very core.

"Whatever you'd like, Moka. Why don't you get yourself ready, then meet me downstairs when your done, okay?" , Tsukune told her, as he was leaving her room, to give her some privacy.

"Wait, Tsukune. You don't have to go...I mean...we are together now. I wouldn't mind if you stayed...", she coyly told him, as she seductively untied her robe.

* * *

><p>Moka was wearing a light pink baby-doll underneath, with a plunging neckline, and a frilly edge, that was barely knee-length. It closely hugged he curvacious body. Tsukune approached her slowly, seeing just how radiant she looked at this moment. "Moka...you..look so beautiful...," is all he could muster.<p>

She knew that look in his eyes. He wanted her. Just as she desired him. It had been two long weeks since they last had a night of unbridled passion. The sexual tension was so thick, you could carve it with a steak knife.

Moka gingerly pressed up against him; her huge bosom crushing into his chest, and walked him slowly in reverse, to the foot of her bed. Once he reached it, he automatically sat down; Moka then gently pushed him back, onto her mattress.

"Moka...I need you. It's been very long two weeks. I can't hold myself back any more," he told her, absolute conviction in his voice. While he lay on her bed; his honest words reached her throbbing heart.

Without saying a word, she teasingly pulled her nightgown down past her curvy hips, and shimmied it to the floor. She then kicked it behind herself, not caring where it landed. Moka just stood there, naked as the day she was born, nineteen years ago.

Tsukune was immediately aroused.

After shutting her bedroom door and locking it shut, she pulled down the shade on the window; her room now engulfed in partial-darkness. Moka then unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans, then in one swift movement, threw them across who-knows-where.

She could tell he was very turned on.

Tsukune followed suit, and a second later, his black tee-shirt joined the other misplaced articles of clothing; scattered across her floor. Moka helped him remove his boxers too.

Then the beautiful pink-haired vampire laid down on top of her love.

"Tsukune, make love to me. Please. I need you, too," she told him, smashing her lips to his. Their tongues wrestled, eliciting a moan: _"Ahhhh...Tsukune...ahhhh..."_  
>He then held both of her huge breasts, as they were now dangling in front of him.<p>

Tsukune placed both of her pink nipples in his mouth, and suckled them simultaneously. He gently massaged her ample bosom, causing her knees to give way.

_"Ahhhhhhh! Tsukune. No fair! Not..ahhh...same...mmm...time!"_, she beckoned.  
>"Moka... I know you're excited...sorry...I know. I'll be gentle." he replied. "Ahhh..it's okay..Tsukune...you caught me...by surprise...that's all," she cooed in return.<p>

They continued to hold and caress one another.  
>Moka began to rub her clitoris along the length of his hard manhood.<p>

She was soaked a minute later, from the overwhelming heat building up inside of herself. Moka then sat up on her knees, and straddled Tsukune. She held his titanium-hard shaft in her left hand, then placed it inside her womanhood. "Moka...**oh god**..you feel so good," is all he could reply, while he could see her generous bust begin to sway to and fro, as Moka began to ride her love.

_**"Oh Tsukune...so BIG...oh MY god...ahhhhh...AHHH! OHGOD...AHH Mmmmm...ahhhh...uhhh...ahhhh..ahhmmm..."**_

Moka continued to bounce up and down on her lover's shaft. His breathing and heart rate increased. The pleasurable sensation was too much for the young man. He gently pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her, attempting to slow down her rhythm. Her magnificent bosom now smashing onto his chest.

Her hips continued to assault his manhood like a jackhammer.  
><strong>"Moka...oh god...I'm gonna..ah..any second..oh god...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"<strong>

**"Tsukune...aaaaahhhhhhhhh yes...now...yessss...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

Once they both climaxed, Tsukune lovingly held Moka in his embrace. He could still feel her heart pounding madly against his chest. She laid in her love's arms, both happy, and quite content.

"Mmmm...that was...amazing, Tsukune," she said, once her breathing returned to somewhat normal. "Thanks, you were amazing, too, Moka," he replied, still holding her close. "Mmmm...thank you, Tsukune...Would you like to join me for a bath? I could really use the company," she requested, as she finally stood up at the foot of the bed. "I'd be more than happy to," he replied, with a warm smile.

...

After bathing together, the young vampires retired to their individual rooms to get dressed for their day in town. They mutually decided to meet each another downstairs, once they were ready to head out. And it was nearly eleven AM, by now. Tsukune was finished first.

"Tsukune," his mother Kasumi said, "What took you so long? I thought you two would be ready to go by now?"

"Moka and I were just talking. Mostly reminiscing. She'll be down any minute now," he replied, as he sat the tray down next to the kitchen sink. He hated lying to her, but he had no other option.

_**There was no way in hell that he could tell his own mother that they were going at it like horny rabbits at the peak of mating season. Or vampires. Or vampire-rabbits. No way!**_

"Okay. So, what's on the agenda for today?", she asked out of motherly curiosity.  
>"Well, she said that she'd like to go into town for a bit. She didn't say where to, but I'll be sure to keep her busy, and out of the house until five o'clock," he whispered now, as he heard Moka walking down the stairwell.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Moka. Happy Birthday!"<br>"Good morning, Mrs. Aono. Thank you very much!", Moka brightly beamed back. She was wearing another one of her sun-dresses; this one happened to be sky blue, with bright yellow sunflowers emblazoned on it.

"You're welcome Moka, dear. By the way, a package arrived for you earlier. It's on the dining-room table," Kasumi told her. "Thank you," Moka answered, as she walked into the adjoining room, as Tsukune followed behind her.

"So, Moka, who sent it?", he inquired, as she studied the box with great intent. "Oh, it's from my father," she simply replied, upon opening it.

Inside the package was a black and red party dress, with an attached bodice, similar to the ones Ruby used to wear, along with a black pair of heels; small red ribbons adorning the top of the shiny shoes.

"Wow, so pretty," she admired, as she held it up in full view.  
>"Yes, very much," Tsukune agreed.<br>She then saw a large vanilla envelope.

On the front was scribbled "Happy Birthday to my dear daughter, Moka. From your father, Lord Shuzen."

"What's inside, Moka?" Tsukune asked, as she started to open it now.  
>"Money. At least...<strong><em>oh my god! Two hundred million yen!<em>**" she exclaimed. Tsukune nearly fainted upon hearing that ludicrous amount.

_**"Holy crap!'**_, he blurted out, as Moka held up a small note attached to the front of the envelope.

She started to read it aloud:  
><em>"To my dearest daughter Moka. Congratulations to you on this joyous day of celebrating your birth. I hope that this money will come to be of good use, as you and your fiance' begin a new life together. This should help you out for whatever you shall need. Please use this to make yourself happy. I wish you the very best, in all that you do. Please, don't be a stranger. I will be awaiting your visit someday soon, love father."<em>

"Wow, Moka. That was really unexpected of him," Tsukune said, trying to breath, once the initial shock wore off.

"Yes, I agree. It was. It seems like you won't have to work so hard, Tsukune. This will come in very handy once we get married," Moka said in return.

"Oh, what's all this, about what now?", Kasumi inquired, as she suddenly wandered into joining Moka and Tsukune.

"Ah, Mrs. Aono, my father sent me this package for my birthday. Just a pretty dress, a pair of shoes, and some money," Moka told her as she replaced her presents back into the plain brown box, as she closed it shut. "That's wonderful, Moka dear. A tall man dressed in black delivered it a while ago," Kasumi told her.

"Ah, he works for my father...Tsukune, I'll be right back. I'm going to put this away in my room, and I'll be down in a few minutes," Moka told him, as she made her way back upstairs. "Okay Moka, we'll head downtown when you're done," he said; just as she disappeared up the stairwell. "Thank you!", she hollered out, as she hastily ascended up to her room.

"Mom, we'll probably be back closer to five-thirty or six PM. Seems that she wants to go shopping now, most likely," Tsukune whispered to his mother, once Moka was out of earshot. "Okay, son. I'll make the proper arrangements accordingly," she whispered back, upon hearing happy footsteps bounce down the stairs a moment later. "Thanks, mom," he happily replied.

"Tsukune, I'm ready now. We'll be back soon, Mrs. Aono," Moka mentioned to her, as they made their way to the front door, to retrieve their shoes.  
>He noticed that his lovely fiance' was now carrying a simple beige purse, that matched her sandals.<p>

"Okay you two, have fun. I'll be expecting you back by dinnertime," she reminded the couple, as they waved goodbye, walking down the street hand-in-hand.

"So Moka, where would you like to go exactly?", he inquired.  
>"Umm...if it's okay, I'd like to do some shopping. I need to buy a few...things. If you don't mind accompanying me, that is," she replied, as a light blush raced across her cheeks.<p>

"Of course I'd like to come along, Moka. I'd enjoy that very much. Like I said earlier, we can do anything you want today, birthday girl," he replied, as she held his right hand firmer. "Thank you, Tsukune," she answered, as she smiled brightly.  
>"No problem, Moka. Downtown is not too far," he answered, as he led the way.<p>

'Oh god, she looks so cute today! I wonder how she'd look in the dress her father sent her?' he thought to himself, lost in his own fantasies.

After walking along the sidewalk, Moka yet again gained some more unwanted attention towards herself.  
>Picking up on her self-consciousness, Tsukune held her hand tighter in a protective gesture. "Thank you, Tsukune," she said, once she felt more at ease. "You're welcome, Moka," he happily answered in return.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they arrived in the downtown shopping district, Moka marveled at the amount of shops there were, even for a small city.<p>

"Wow! So many stores!", she happily exclaimed.  
>"So, Moka, what are you exactly looking for?", Tsukune inquired, once Moka got her bearings.<p>

"Ummm, well; I kind of need some new...um..._bras...and...panties_," she told him, blushing yet again, staring at the sidewalk. "Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, Moka. I'm here with you, okay? Look, we can go to that department store across the street. I'm sure you can find what you're looking for in there," he pointed out, as she looked up now. "Thank you, Tsukune. I'm with you!", she happily smiled back.

Upon entering the department store, Moka was flabbergasted upon seeing how many different types of clothing the store had in stock. "_**Wow!**_ This is my first time being in this type of store," she told Tsukune, her eyes sparking with amazement.

"Really? Is that so?", he replied, as she started dragging him around said department store.

Upon finding the lingerie department, Moka asked the female sales clerk to assist her in finding the correct size bra, as the ones she currently owned were suddenly all too tight. Moka then followed the clerk into one of the many dressing rooms, who had brought along a tape measure to get the pink-haired ladies' proper size.

"Oh my god! So big!", the female clerk blurted out of nowhere, as she quickly ran out of the changing room in search of the proper sized brassier for Moka. Tsukune sat on a small couch in the waiting area off to the side, as she dashed past him.

A few minutes late the clerk returned, her hands full of different colored bras, mumbling to herself; _**"38 DD, 38 DD, that can't be right. 38 DD. 38 DD."**_

_'What was that all about?'_, he wondered to himself, seeing the sales clerk race past him, with a frazzled look in her eyes.

"Tsukune, look. I found my proper size. See?", Moka told him, as she was holding in a shopping basket roughly a dozen bras, all in different styles, patterns, and colors. She also found color-coordinated panties in her size as well.

"I see," he replied, just imagining how sexy she would look.

After wandering around the misses' department, Moka also tried on several jeans, tee-shirt, blouses, dresses, and cute mini skirts; since the weather was getting warmer, seeing it was now nearly mid-May.  
>And Summertime was just around the corner.<p>

After finding what she liked, she made her way to the cashier, took out her wallet, and paid for her purchases. Moka left the store with three good-sized shopping bags; two of which Tsukune helped her carry.  
>Once they were outside, Moka kissed him on the cheek.<p>

"Thank you, Tsukune for helping me out. I really appreciate it!", she told him. "No problem, Moka. It's the least I could do," he replied, seeing just how happy she was after their extensive shopping spree, for nearly three hours.

"Well, as gratitude, would it be okay if I bought you lunch? I'm kind of hungry myself," she mentioned, as they ambled through the commerce district, still admiring the scenery. "Uh, sure. That sounds like a plan, Moka. Lead the way," he answered, still following her down the street.

Of course she found what she wanted to eat, after just a few minutes.  
>A Pizza parlor. After perusing the menu, they mutually decided on a medium pizza with ham, bacon, and sausage. Along with a strawberry milkshake, which they would share as well.<p>

"Well, Moka, did you had fun today, so far?", Tsukune asked her, while they waited for their food to arrive.

"Oh yes! I certainly did. This is actually my first time. I mean, shopping by myself. And it really meant a lot to me, since you were here with me, Tsukune," she replied, as she reached across the table, taking his hands into her own. "Moka...," he started, just as the server brought their lunch to their table; interrupting their good mood.

After sharing their pizza, Tsukune excused himself, telling Moka that he needed to use the restroom. Once he made his way to the back of the restaurant, he fished out his cellphone and made a quick phone-call.

"Hello, Aono residence," his father Koji answered.  
>"Hey dad, it's me. Tell mom that Moka and I will be home shortly, as we're just about done here," he informed him.<p>

"Will do. We'll be ready on this end by the time you get back. Make sure Moka walks in first, okay?", he told him.

"Sure thing, dad. Thanks. See you soon," Tsukune answered, as he closed his cellphone shut, and stuffed it into his pocket.

The time was a quarter to five PM.

...

Upon returning to their table, Tsukune had a ridiculous grin plastered across his face. Moka was wondering why, but she just thought he was overly happy. "All set, Moka?", he asked her, as she gathered her purse and shopping bag. "Oh, yes, Tsukune. I paid the check while you were busy. I'm ready to go now, if you are," she joyfully answered in return. Tsukune grabbed the two other bags from her buying spree, and followed her out the front door of the restaurant.

"So, Moka; did you have a nice time today?", Tsukune inquired, as she seemed to have her head in the clouds.  
>"Oh, yes. Thank you so much for coming with me once more. We should do it again sometime," she blurted out with an adorable smile.<br>"Uh, yeah. Anytime, Moka, it was my pleasure," he sincerely replied.

* * *

><p>A short while later, they finally reached home.<br>"Here, Moka. Let me get the door for you," he told her, as they approached the entrance. "Oh! Thank you, Tsukune," she happily replied.

_**"SURPRISE!"**_, Kasumi and Koji shouted, as they popped noisemakers, once Moka walked through the doorway. Suddenly startled, she dropped her bags on the floor.

A huge banner in the living-room read **"Happy 19th Birthday, Moka!"**  
>Pink and white streamers criss-crossed the ceiling, as well as matching balloons floated about. The young vampire woman was astonished at the impromptu celebration.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Moka. This is your surprise party," Tsukune told her, once he entered the house, to join her.  
>"<em>This? For me? Birthday party?<em>", she sputtered out, unable to form a comprehensive response. Moka was rendered completely speechless from overwhelming joy, as the sudden realization finally hit her.

"Thank you. Everyone so much!", she eventually replied, once she came to her senses. Tsukune held her hand, as he lead her to the table.  
>There was a round red velvet cake, with cream cheese frosting; along with candles ready to be blown out.<br>The inscription on the cake simply read "Happy Birthday Moka".

After Tsukune and his parents sang the birthday song, Moka blew all the candles out with one breath. A light round of applause was rewarded in return.

"I...I don't know what to say. This is the first time...anyone ever...threw a surprise...party for me. Thank you all...so...so...very much," Moka said, as a few happy tears trickled down her cheeks.

"You're very welcome, Moka dear," Kasumi told her, as Moka suddenly hugged her tight.  
>Everyone talked and laughed, while enjoying the cake and cherry-vanilla ice cream. Moka was still surprised over all the effort they put into holding a birthday party for her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Now is birthday present time. Moka, could you sit here please?", Koji motioned to her, once the head of the dining-room table was cleared to make room. Which she did with great enthusiasm.<p>

"Moka, this is from Koji and myself. Happy birthday, dear," Kasumi told her as she placed a box wrapped in white paper with multicolor balloons printed on it, with a big red bow. Tearing the paper off with great speed, she opened her first present quickly. "Oh my! Thank you so much!", she squealed with delight. Inside was a pair of pink and white Skechers' sneakers; as well as a bright pink tee-shirt with matching shorts.

"You're very welcome dear," Kasumi told her after she was hugged once again, by the birthday girl.

"Moka. I have something for you as well. But before I give it to you; I want you to know, as well as my parents; that I love you very much. More than anything else in the entire universe. I've been in love with you for a very long time. It's true that you were my very first friend; and that fact still remains to this day. And I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else, other than you... Moka Akashiya...," he began, as he then got down on one knee, as she was still seated in the chair; "...will you marry me, and be my wife?"

He then pulled out a small red box from his pocket, and opened it in front of her. It was a 1/2 karat **pink-diamond ring**, with a white gold band.

"Oh...Tsukune! Yes! _**YES!**_Yes, I will marry you! I love you SO much!", she said with tears in her eyes, as she fell into his waiting arms. After kissing him for a few minutes, he helped her off the floor, gently held her left hand, then placed the engagement ring on her dainty ring finger.

It was a perfect fit.

Both of his parents were completely caught off guard at the sudden change of events. His father Koji was proud of him. And his mother, well; she was more surprised, than anything else.

* * *

><p>After all the excitement died down, and everything cleared away from her party, Moka asked her fiance's parents to join her in the living-room. She wanted to say a few words of appreciation.<p>

"Mr. and Mrs. Aono, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you both very much for everything, including my birthday party. Thank you very much!", she said, as she bowed of of complete gratitude.

"Oh! You're welcome, Moka. Actually, this was all Tsukune's original idea. He planned everything out, since last week. We were very happy to help out," Kasumi informed the young vampire.

"Really? This was all your idea, Tsukune?", she asked, as she turned to her right to face him. "Uh, yeah. My folks wanted to help out, of course. They put everything together, once I got you out of the house for the day...hahaha," he replied, as he was now blushing.

"_**Wow!**_ Thank you very much for the best birthday ever!", she replied as she planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Once he could breath again, he had a chance to speak. "You're very welcome, Moka."

"Uh, Moka. You do love our son, don't you?", Kasumi asked, once the mood returned to somewhat normal.

"Well, yes I do. Very much. It's true we started out as friends, as he was the first friend I ever made, as well. But the more I got to know him over time, I started to see him differently.  
>I guess it was during our freshman year. I was watching a swim meet that he was part of. I was standing off to the far side of the pool. The next thing I knew, I was drowning. Somebody had accidentally bumped into me, and knocked me into the water. If it weren't for your son, I wouldn't be here today... *sniff* He *sniff*<strong> saved my life that day<strong>... *sniff* ...I guess I started to have feelings for him shortly afterward...but *sniff* I couldn't tell him. *sniff* I didn't want to ruin our friendship. He means the world to me," Moka explained, now out of breath, and lightly sobbing.

Tsukune held her close, attempting to ease her heart. He was quite astonished at her impromptu emotional confession.  
>"Oh, Moka. We had no idea," his mother said, trying to gain her attention.<p>

"Moka...I didn't know you felt that way, back then. I do love you, and treasure you very much," he told her, once she ceased her crying spell.

"Thank you, Tsukune. For everything. And thank you once again, Mr. and Mrs. Aono, for accepting me into your wonderful home," Moka said, once she wiped her tears away.

"Oh, it's okay, Moka. Welcome to our family. And since you two are definitely in love, and now engaged, I wouldn't mind if you called me _'mom'_," Kasumi said to her, now blushing.  
>"And you can call me <em>'dad''<em>,if you'd like," Koji told her as well.

"Thank you both, so very much; mom, dad," Moka replied, as she got up, walked over and gave her future in-laws a warm hug. "You're welcome," they replied in unison.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was finished bonding, Tsukune had one more surprise for his pink-haired fiance'.<p>

"Moka, we all have one more surprise for you. We'll be taking you out to dinner, tonight. As a family," he informed her.

"What? Dinner? Really? All of us? Together?", she asked, and exclaimed all at once.

"Yes, dinner. All of us, together. We have reservations for seven PM. So you'll have time to get ready," Tsukune calmly explained to her, as her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you! Oh! I have to get ready now! Mom, could you help me, please?", she hollered, at the same time grabbing Kasumi's hand, and dragging her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Well, son. I guess we should get ready, too," his father Koji told him, as they heard Moka's door slam shut.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so," he replied, as they ascended the stairwell a moment later, to get themselves prepared.

* * *

><p>Roughly thirty minutes later, Tsukune was finished getting ready, and was waiting patiently downstairs with his father.<p>

Tsukune was sporting a simple black suit and jacket, with a dark gray dress shirt, a black silk tie, with three red diamonds in vertical row. His father, Koji was wearing a navy blue pinstriped suit, white dress shirt and a matching blue tie.

They both sat on the living-room couch in mutual silence, anticipating their better halves imminent arrival.

Kasumi was the next to descend the stairs, to meet her boys.  
>She was wearing a simple, yet beautiful blue silk dress with pastel aqua flowers; cut just above her knees, with matching heels.<p>

"Tsukune...come here, son," she beckoned, waving for him to the bottom of the stairs.  
>"Well, what do you think of your lovely fiance'?", she asked him; just as Moka made her grande entrance.<p>

_**"Oh. My. God,"**_is all he could respond.  
>His heart stopped for a brief second, upon witnessing her radiant beauty.<p>

Moka was wearing the red and black dress with matching heels, that her father sent for her birthday present, earlier today. Her long hair was up in a bun, and was wearing make up. A little blush, light red lipstick, dark silver eyeshadow, as well as black mascara on her lashes.

"Hello, Tsukune. Well, what do you think?", she asked him, trying to get his undivided attention.

"Umm...wow," is all he could say.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she told him with a cute grin, as she bent down; giving him an eyeful of her spectacular cleavage, which were pushed up and forward with the assistance of the attached corset, of her new party dress.

"And I must say, Tsukune, you look rather handsome yourself," she told him, trying to get his heart started again.  
>"Um...thanks, Moka," is all he could spit out.<p>

His father's eyes bulged out, seeing such a magnificent sight, which in turn resulted in him being smacked in the back of the head by his overzealous wife.

"Sorry, Moka" , he apologized, as he was now flattened out, on the floor.  
><em><strong>"Hu-mph!"<strong>_, Kasumi retorted, as she and the officially engaged couple made their way to the front door.  
>"Hey, wait for me! I'm sorry, dear!", Koji shouted, as he heard the car doors opening, then closing in the driveway.<p>

* * *

><p>While commuting to the restaurant, Koji profusely apologized to his wife, who was still fuming; and to his future daughter-in-law, who was in the back seat with Tsukune.<br>"It's okay, dad. I get that all the time, really, it's okay," Moka told him, just to have him quiet down, for the remainder of the trip to their destination.

Once they arrived downtown, Koji found a parking spot only a block away. Kasumi finally forgave him for ogling Moka. "Don't let it happen again, or else," she chastised him one final time. "Sorry, it won't happen again, dear. Don't tell her father, please!", he pleaded, while walking the short distance. Strolling a few feet behind, Moka and Tsukune snickered at his ridiculous antics, while holding hands.

Once they reached the Chinese restaurant, all eyes were focused on Moka. She felt somewhat apprehensive, but Tsukune held her hand tight, silently telling her that she was in more than capable hands. She squeezed gently it in return. Once the family sat down, they all glanced over the menu, deciding on what to order.

After several minutes of deliberation amongst themselves, they unanimously decided to order two complete Peking duck dinners, which also included shrimp-fried rice, miso soup and spring rolls.  
>Each couple could then share a meal.<p>

"So, Moka. How has your birthday been so far?", Tsukune asked her, once their dinner orders were placed.

"I'd have to say, that this has been the best birthday I ever had. Nobody has never done this much for me. Thank you once again for a wonderful birthday, Tsukune my love," she told him, as they held hands again.  
>"You're very welcome, Moka. And besides, the night is still young," he whispered into her left ear, which caused her face to burn bright crimson.<p>

Moka didn't have the opportunity to question him any further, as their dinners were expedited to their dining table in the overly-busy eating establishment.

"**_Wow! This looks so yummy!_**, " Moka pointed out, once she saw the amount of food they had ordered. Everyone giggled at her joyful excitement. Once the food was evenly distributed, they all ate, laughed, and talked; enjoying each others company.

* * *

><p>Once everyone's appetite was assuaged, Tsukune had one more present which he hid in his jacket's inner pocket, for his beautiful betrothed.<p>

"Moka, I have one more present for you. Happy birthday," he said as he produced a long black rectangular box, wrapped with a simple shiny red ribbon, tied into a bow, on the table in front of her.

Moka gently shook the box. She placed it back on the table, then untied the tiny ribbon, and set it off to the side.

Upon opening the long ebony box, Moka lightly gasped, and then covered her mouth with both hands. It was a Stirling silver chain, with a heart-shaped red garnet. She was rendered completely breathless.

She gently placed the box back on the table, and then got up to personally thank her fiance'.

"Thank you so much, Tsukune. It's lovely. Thank you very much, for celebrating my birthday with me. I am so madly in love with you," she told him, as she hugged him tight, nearly cracking his ribs.  
>"You're very welcome, Moka. I love you just as much. Just don't forget; my birthday is next month," he teasingly reminded her.<p>

_"Oh, believe me, my dear Tsukune. It will be a day you won't ever forget,"_ she seductively informed him

Once they both sat down again, his parents asked the server to bring the bill. Which of course Tsukune and his old man fought over.  
><em>"It's my treat son, don't worry about it, really."<em>  
><em>"It's my fiance's birthday, dad, so it's my treat."<em>  
><strong>"Enough!"<strong>, Kasumi interjected. "You can both pay half. Is that okay?"  
><em>"Yes, dear."<em>  
><em>"Works for me."<em>

* * *

><p>After the two men finally paid the bill, Koji went to retrieve the car; as Tsukune, Moka and his mother, Kasumi waited in front of the Chinese restaurant. "Thank you once again, for everything, mom," Moka told Kasumi. "It's our pleasure, dear. We were more than happy to celebrate your birthday as a family," she answered, as she smiled in return.<p>

Tsukune pulled Moka off to the side, as he had yet again one more surprise for the birthday girl, as it was only nine PM by now.

"Moka. How would you like to go dancing tonight?"

"Dancing? Really?", she inquired, smiling brightly now.

"Sure. There's an all-ages nightclub not too far from here. My parents agreed to drop us off, but we'll have to call a taxi to get back home," he informed her.

"I'd love to go dancing. It's been awhile since we had the last one at school. Sure, it sounds like a lot fun," Moka answered back with a blinding smile. Once his father's car pulled up, everybody climbed in; Tsukune gave his dad the address, and directions to the all-ages dance club.

* * *

><p>That's all for now! I'm done!<p>

**Note: 200 million Yen is roughly $2,1422,40.00 US.**

This took me nearly 3 days (on and off) to get this chapter out!

**Yes! Another cliffhanger! Don't you just LOVE it when I do that?**  
>I know you do, dear readers.<p>

It encourages you to follow my story yet again :)

Once again, please leave a review in the comments section below.  
>It only takes a few minutes. <strong><em>And NO flames!<em>**

**FYI, I am no longer taking requests to put anymore girls from Tsukune's "harem" into this fan-fic, as they will not fit in with the rest of my plot. And I DO not do requests for fan-fics. Sorry. I just do not have the time.**

If you have something you don't want anyone else to read, please send me a Note or PM.

**Questions as well. But NO requests**.

Thanks so much ^_^


	9. A Nightclub and A Vampire

Rosario + Vampire: A Nightclub and A Vampire ( Chapter 8 ) or 9, the way fanfiction counts ^_^

* * *

><p>This is chapter 8 of my Rosario+Vampire fan-fic:<br>'A Confession and A Vampire', with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.**

**This chapter is Rated T.  
>Moka is 19, and Tsukune is 18.<strong>

**Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.  
>But, I am pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.<br>Due to overwhelming requests, Inner Moka makes an appearance!**

**Comedy / Drama / Romance**

**All characters are OCC.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Previously from chapter 7:**__

_Tsukune pulled Moka off to the side, as he had yet again one more surprise for the birthday girl, as it was only nine PM by now._

_"Moka. How would you like to go dancing tonight?"_

_"Dancing? Really?", she inquired, smiling brightly now._

_"Sure. There's an all-ages nightclub not too far from here. My parents agreed to drop us off, but we'll have to call a taxi to get back home," he informed her._

_"I'd love to go dancing. It has been awhile, since we had the last one at school. Sure, it sounds like a lot fun," Moka answered back with a blinding smile. Once his father's car pulled up, everybody climbed in; then Tsukune gave his dad the directions to the all-ages dance club._

* * *

><p>Roughly after ten minutes of driving, Tsukune's father eventually pulled up the family car to the all-ages nightclub. It was a decent-sized building; two-stories high. Outside the structure, was the name of the club in bright red neon letters: "Club Gotham"<p>

As Tsukune opened his door, and closed it behind himself, he ran behind the car to open Moka's door, which was adjacent to the sidewalk. He held her right hand, and kissed it gently. "Why, thank you, Tsukune," she said, as she smiled happily at his chivalrous gesture. "You're very welcome, my princess," he simply replied, as he then closed her door behind her.

"Okay, you love-birds. Don't have too much fun. We'll see you both in the morning," his mother Kasumi told the happy couple, as the vehicle drove slowly away, as they headed back to their home.

"Thanks, mom!" Moka shouted, as they pulled away from the curb.

"So, Moka. Are you ready to go dancing, now?" Tsukune asked his pink-haired fiancé', as they walked towards the entrance of the nightclub, hand-in-hand.  
>"Oh, yes. I certainly am," she bubbly replied, grinning from ear to ear.<p>

He then started walking down the sidewalk, past the front entrance, and made a sharp right down the alleyway between the establishment, and another building. "Tsukune, we just passed the door...where are we going?" she questioned him.

He then stopped and turned to face her; then proceeded to loosen the ribbon on the front of her corset. "Tsukune, we can't do that here...," she whispered.

"Moka, would you mind if your 'other' self-had some fun too? I know that you're both the same woman, but I thought it'd be nice if she would like to celebrate for a while," he told her, as he looked into her emerald green eyes.

"Um, I don't mind, really. After all, it wouldn't be fair to her, would it now?" Just be sure that she behaves herself," she stated, as she lovingly placed her right hand on his left cheek.

"Thanks for understanding, Moka. I'll be unsealed too. I'll place our rings in my jacket's inside pocket, and I'll keep a close eye on her," he replied, as he held her right hand, kissed her, then removed her silver ring. 

* * *

><p>...<p>

The entire alleyway was abashed in bright magenta light, as Moka's true inner self appeared. Her pink hair became bright silver, her eyes blood red. Her body morphed into her more mature appearance, fully filling out her party dress. Her already large breasts grew in size, as did her ample posterior. Inner Moka smiled, seeing her fiancé'.

He gave her a warm hug in return.

"I missed you, love," she whispered into his left ear. "I know. I missed you as well," he replied in the same manner. After bonding, Inner Moka held his right hand, and removed his ring as well.

Silver hair and red eyes appeared, on his now more adult-like features.

After his metamorphosis into his vampire form, he placed both silver sealing rings safely away into the pocket of his suit coat, and buttoned it up.

"Let's go have some fun, birthday girl," he told her as they walked back arm in arm, towards the front of the nightclub. Everyone else, who was waiting in the line to pass through the entrance, gawked in disbelief at the two unsealed vampires. Mostly the other men staring at Inner Moka. They were practically drooling all over the sidewalk, once they got more than an eyeful of the gorgeous vampire.

Inner Moka then grabbed Tsukune's left arm, and placed it in between her massive cleavage, causing the other men in line to fume. She smirked in their direction, just to spite them.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Once the unsealed vampire couple reached the end of the line, Inner Moka continued to cling to Tsukune's arm. She then leaned closer to his left ear.

"This is going to be SO much FUN," she told her fiancé', with a hint of mischief in her sultry tone. "Moka, no fighting. Understood? We're not here to cause any trouble. Promise me?" he told her firmly.

"You're no fun, Tsukune. But I promise. I'll behave. But only for you," she flatly replied. "Thanks, Moka. I know it's been a while since you were "out", but let's just have a good time. I do love both of you. I promised your 'outer' self that you'd behave," he answered, feeling somewhat relived. She then leaned her head on his left shoulder, and then sighed.

He'd have to keep on his toes, just so she wouldn't cause any unnecessary scenes.

**_"Hey check out that hot white-haired babe, the one with the amazing smoking body!"_**

**_"Hey, who's that guy with her? Brother, maybe?"_**

**_"Who cares? He looks like a loser, anyway."_**

**_"I gotta get her number! She's just my type. Hot."_**

Tsukune's eyes glowed red with rage, upon hearing those insults. Inner Moka just held his hand, silently asking him to calm down.

Which he did.

For now.

After waiting in the long line, they eventually made their way to the door, and Tsukune paid the cover charge. He then took notice of what type of nightclub it was.

An underground 'Gothic' club!

The interior of the nightclub was painted matte black from top to bottom. In the center; a huge dance floor, which had multicolor lights shining from above. Behind the dance floor was a Bar; that ran the entire length of the back wall. On either side were numerous booths, with a single red lamp dangling over each table. Upstairs was a mezzanine that encompassed the entire perimeter of the club. Huge speakers hung from the ceiling suspended by steel cables.

Since it was still early, Tsukune and Inner Moka had no trouble finding a cozy booth towards the rear of the club. Not too distant from the Bar, nor too close to the dance floor.

"This is really nice. Thank you, Tsukune," she said, once they were seated in the comfortable black leather booth. "You're welcome, Moka. It's my pleasure," he said, just as the cocktail waitress approached their table.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Welcome to Club Gotham. Wait a minute; Moka? Is that you?" she asked, as she waited patiently for the couple to cease bonding.

The young vampires looked in the direction of the oh-so-familiar voice, and were quite surprised to see who their server was.

"Ruby? What are you doing working here?" Inner Moka asked their old friend. "Well you see; it's a very long story," she proceeded to explain her current situation, when she was abruptly cut off by Tsukune.

"It's okay, Ruby. We're here to celebrate Moka's birthday," he continued, once Ruby came out of her spiel.

"Tsukune? Is that you, too? I heard of the rumors, but wasn't sure if they were true, or not," Ruby replied, who quickly sat next to Tsukune to get a better look at him.

"Uh, yeah, it's true. Both of them, actually," he explained, just as Inner Moka showed off her pink diamond engagement ring to their witch friend. "Oh my god! That's great, Moka! Congratulations to the both of you! Tell you what, the drinks are my treat. Okay? For both your impending nuptials, and for your Birthday. And I won't take no for an answer...," Ruby informed the couple as she then stood up, "...so, what will it be then?"

"Thank you, Ruby. I will have a tomato juice," Inner Moka replied.  
>"Okay, and what about you, Tsukune?" the witch  cocktail waitress asked. "I'll have one as well," he answered. "You got it. Coming right up!" she happily replied as she made her way to the Bar, to place their drink order.

"That was...unexpected," Tsukune said as they watched Ruby head towards the Bar. "Yes, I agree. It seems to me that wherever we go, we usually run into someone we know from the Academy," she agreed.

"You would think that too, huh?" he replied in turn, just as Ruby made her way to deliver their drinks.

"Here you go, Moka; Tsukune. Enjoy! And if you need anything at all, please be sure to let me know, okay?"' she happily told them, as she placed her serving tray behind her back. "Sure, Ruby. Thanks again," Tsukune said, as she turned around, and waved bye to the celebrating couple.

* * *

><p>"Well, then; I'd like to propose a toast. To the most beautiful woman in the world. My very best friend, lover and fiancé'. Happy Birthday, Moka'", Tsukune announced, as they both raised their drinks. "Kampai!" they both exclaimed, as they clinked their glasses together, each taking a sip of their beverage.<p>

"Thank you, Tsukune, once again for celebrating my birthday," Inner Moka replied, as she lightly blushed. He then put his drink on the table, placed his right arm behind her back; pulled he closer and kissed her passionately on her plump, ruby-red lips. In turn, Inner Moka embraced him, deepening their kiss. She then moaned rather vocally.

Now begging for oxygen, the vampire couple mutually ended their embrace, both panting. "You're...welcome...Moka...," Tsukune replied, attempting to regain his breath. "Mmmm...yes," she simply answered.

Once the club started to have a light crowd trickle in, the DJ began playing music. Inner Moka started to lightly tap her left foot to match the electronica beat. She continued sipping her beverage, and started to enjoy herself.

"Moka, would you care to dance now?" he asked as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Yes, I'd love to, Tsukune," she answered; she then gently took his hand in her own. He then led her to the center of the dance floor that was now just getting packed.

As Inner Moka began swaying her hips to the music, all eyes were focused on her, which she seemed to enjoy a bit.

Ayumi Hamasaki's famous song 'M' started playing overhead:

_'MARIA' Ai subeki hito ga ite_  
><em>KIZU wo otta subete no monodachi...<em>

_Mawari wo miwataseba_  
><em>Dare mo ga awatadashiku<em>  
><em>Dokoka ashibaya ni toorisugi<em>

_Kotoshi mo ki ga tsukeba_  
><em>Konnani sugu soba made<em>  
><em>Fuyu no kehai ga otozureteta<em>

_Kyou mo kitto kono machi no dokoka de_  
><em>Deatte Me ga atta futari<em>  
><em>Hageshiku maku ga aketeku<em>

_Soredemo subete ni wa_  
><em>Kanarazu itsu no hi ni ka<em>  
><em>Owari ga yatte kuru mono dakara<em>

_Kyou mo mata kono machi no dokoka de_  
><em>Wakare no michi Erabu futari<em>  
><em>Shizukani maku wo oroshita<em>

_'MARIA' Ai subeki hito ga ite_  
><em>Toki ni Tsuyoi kodoku wo kanji<em>  
><em>Dakedo Ai subeki ano hito ni<em>  
><em>Kekkyoku nani mo ka mo mitasareru<em>

_'MARIA' Ai subeki hito ga ite_  
><em>Toki ni Fukaku fukai KIZU wo oi<em>  
><em>Dakedo Ai subeki ano hito ni<em>  
><em>Kekkyoku nani mo ka mo iyasareteru<em>

_'MARIA' Dare mo mina naite iru_  
><em>'MARIA' Dakedo shinjite itai<em>  
><em>'MARIA' Dakara inotte iru yo<em>  
><em>Kore ga saigo no koi de aru you ni<em>

_Wakenaku hajimari wa otozure_  
><em>Owari wa itsudatte wake wo motsu...<em>

Once the song mixed into to the next one, Inner Moka took her fiancé's hand, and walked back to their booth in the corner near the Bar. She was smiling, yet panting a little.

Once she sat down, she had a question for her fiancé.  
>"Tsukune...would it be okay if I sucked...some of your blood? It's been a while," she beckoned in his right ear.<p>

"Okay, just a little. But don't overdo it. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea," he told her as her fangs pierced his neck; and began drinking in his warm blood.

**Of course which naturally lead to every other man in the club to get insanely jealous. **

**Which in turn is what he didn't want to be the wrong impression in the first place. And it was interpreted as such.**

After having her fill, she retracted her fangs, licked his neck erotically, sealing the marks caused by her fangs.

"Mmmm...yummy!" she happily replied. She returned to her original upright position, now smiling normally. "Thanks, Tsukune. Could you get me another tomato juice please? I don't see Ruby anywhere," she adorably asked him.

"Sure thing, Moka. I'll be right back, okay? I'll get us both another round of drinks," he mentioned to her as she sat up so he could slide out of the booth. "Thank you, Tsukune. Do hurry back, please."

* * *

><p>...<p>

After making his way through the packed area surrounding the Bar, Tsukune finally walked back to their booth, with two drinks in hand. Two tall glasses of tomato juice.

'_Oh boy, this should be interesting_,' he said to himself.

Two older teenagers were standing at the edge of their booth, one on each side, blocking the seat. They were having a losing argument with his fiancé'.

"Just go away. I have no interests in the likes of YOU! Besides, your STENCH is making my eyes burn," she shouted over the techno music emanating from the speakers above.

"Come on, baby. We'll show you a really good time," the blonde on her left replied.

"Have you no common sense? I am spoken for. Ah! There he is!" Inner Moka retorted, just as Tsukune set their drinks on the small round table in front of him. He noticed her hair was now down.

"Is there a problem here, Moka?" Tsukune announced, gaining the older teen's attention.

"What's it to you, runt? Get lost before you get yourself hurt," the brunette on his left angrily answered back.

"Well, **she is MY fiancé**, so it **IS my business**. I highly suggest that **you leave NOW**, before you **BOTH get hurt,**" he replied as his eyes burned red with anger.

Before Tsukune knew it, both of the larger teens rushed him from both sides; he then quickly grabbed the both of them by the collars of their shirts, and lifted them off the floor.

"Hey, what the hell? Let me down!' the blonde one screamed, as Tsukune bared his razor-sharp fangs. "I warned you before. Now get LOST!" he yelled as he tossed both of the offenders away a good ten feet in opposite directions.

The disoriented young men quickly got up, and dashed towards the closest exit.

The other clubbers saw everything. Whispers abound as to what just transpired. Tsukune then sat down next to Inner Moka, as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Moka, would you like to go somewhere else now? I have a feeling that it's going to get somewhat uncomfortable any minute now," he asked her as he then stood next to her. "Would it be alright if we went upstairs instead? I'm sure it would be much less crowded there," she suggested.

Not wanting to ruin her birthday, he gladly nodded yes in agreement. They then both grabbed their drink, and found the stairs leading up to the mezzanine overlooking the nightclub from above. Inner Moka held his free hand while ascending the steel stairway.

Once they arrived on the mezzanine, Tsukune was surprised that it was in-fact nearly empty, minus a few staff members. They found a row of black leather seats and couches, near the far left hand wall. Once they sat down and placed their drinks on the oblong table in front of them, Tsukune placed his right arm across the back of the seat, and draped it over Inner Moka's shoulders. She in turn leaned closer to her fiancé, then placed her left hand on his inner right thigh.

"I like seeing that side of you, Tsukune. Even though I'm more than capable of showing them their place, I'm rather happy witnessing you defending my honor. Thank you, my love," she told him as she then turned to face him, placed both of her hands on his cheeks and closed the distance between themselves, then kissed him passionately.

Once they needed air, they mutually decided to end their ten minute kiss.

Suddenly the pace of the music slowed down to a more tolerable level. "Moka, would you like to dance again? I promise I'll hold you close by my side," he asked her. "Yes. I'd love to, Tsukune," she tenderly replied. He held her hand and led her to the mini dance floor, just a short distance away. Tsukune then looked deep into her eyes; placed his left arm around her waist and held her right hand in his own. She mimicked his actions as they began swaying to the slower music.

"Mmmm...this is nice," she whispered in his right ear.  
>"Yes, it certainly is, Moka. We should do this again sometime," he told her. "Yes, we should. I love you so much, Tsukune. Thank you once again for celebrating my birthday with me today. You've made me very happy," Inner Moka told him, as she hugged him closer. "You're very welcome, Moka. I love you. Spending this time with you has made me quite happy too," he whispered back.<p>

They continued slow dancing for the remainder of the song, holding each other very close. Tsukune could actually hear Inner Moka's heart pounding against his chest.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Once the song finished, they continued swaying in rhythm.

"Tsukune...I was wondering...would it be alright...if I didn't go back so soon?" she asked him, catching him off guard. "Huh? What do you mean, I don't quite follow," he responded. Breaking their closeness, she looked him in his eyes. "It's exactly what I meant. I don't wish to go back...to being sealed up right away. I want to make love like this, with you," she told him her voice unwavering. "Moka...," is all he could say. He held her passionately, and kissed her with more love and affection than ever before.

...

* * *

><p>AN:

I am done! This chapter took me literally forever. I had the whole plot figured out, then had to go back and re-write the scene with the cocktail waitress, and the next two scenes after that. I had to ask for some feedback from "edichter" on deviant art, and **"Shadowwolf08" from **, for their input. And they both suggested I change it to better fit my original plot.

Which I'm happy the way it turned out, for the better.

So after spending several hours deliberating on which 'new' direction to take, I decided to have Ruby Toujo ( the older female witch from the manga ) to be their cocktail waitress. I know it's a very small cameo, but there she is. I hope I did her justice and kept her somewhat in character

Sorry about the cliffhanger! It was by no means intentional**.**

**I had to re-edit the last paragraph, as it lead to too many eventual plot-holes! So I am going in a different direction.**  
>I promise you that I will face that issue in the next chapter.<p>

I'd like to thank my Beta Readers on deviant art yet again for the assist and honest feedback: Train48, LtheDarkCreeper, Onxy2589, and edichter.

Once again, please leave a review in the comments section below.  
>It only takes a few minutes. And NO flames!<p>

And I DO not take requests for fan-fics. Sorry.  
>I just do not have the time.<p>

If you have something you don't want anyone else to read, please send me a Note or PM.

Questions as well. But absolutely NO character, or story requests.

Thanks so much ^_^


	10. A Passionate Night and A Vampire

**Rosario + Vampire: A Passionate Night and A Vampire ( Chapter 9 )**

* * *

><p>This is chapter 9 of my Rosario+Vampire fan-fic: ( or 10 on )<br>_'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**This chapter is Rated M for Lemons!**  
><strong>Moka is 19, and Tsukune is 18.<strong>

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.  
>But, I am pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.<p>

**Due to overwhelming requests, Inner Moka makes another appearance!**

Comedy / Drama / Romance  
><strong>Once again, NO flames!<strong>

**All characters are OCC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously from chapter 8:<strong>

**_Once the song finished, they continued swaying in rhythm._**

**_"Tsukune...I was wondering...would it be alright...if I didn't go back?" she asked him, catching him off guard. "Huh? What do you mean, I don't quite follow," he responded. Breaking their closeness, she looked him in his eyes. "It's exactly what I meant. I don't wish to go back...to being sealed up. I want to live like this, with you," she told him her voice unwavering. "Moka...," is all he could say._**

**_"Listen, love. I know the conditions for us to be together, here in your world. But I love you. The "outer" me is not real, and you know that to be true. Please, don't seal me up anymore. I don't want to be loving you, looking through someone else's eyes. Please, Tsukune," she said as she buried her head in his chest, and hugging him much tighter._**

* * *

><p>...<p>

**A/N: **

**Just a reminder, Tsukune is still unsealed, in his vampire form, and Inner Moka is still here as well! **

**This chapter will be a full-on Lemon!**

"Speech"

_'thoughts'_

* * *

><p>...<p>

It was now well past one o'clock, Sunday morning

Upon finally returning home from the Gothic nightclub, Inner Moka and Tsukune entered the living room in his parent's house. A scattered trail of clothes led from the front door to the large micro-fiber couch. They where kissing each other passionately, only stopping momentarily to hastily remove one another's garments. Tsukune pulled down the soft blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, and placed it on the cushions.

Inner Moka sat down first, practically pulling Tsukune down with her.  
>He was now laying on top of her perfectly proportioned naked form.<br>Their bodies were hot from the passionate emotions building up inside themselves.

"Tsukune, kiss and rub my breasts, please," she beckoned, her voice full of absolute love and adoration.

He partially sat up, and did as requested by his silver-haired fiance'.  
>Holding both of her enormous breasts, he began massaging her supple flesh in his strong hands, ever so gently. Her nipples stiffened once his tongue licked gently across the pink erogenous zones.<p>

"Mmm...Tsukune. That...feels...wonderful. Ohhh...yes," she whispered.

After a few minutes, Inner Moka then gently tugged him back onto her ample bosom, lovingly wrapping her arms around him. "Moka, you smell nice," he replied, as he buried his head in her cleavage. "You're so cute, Tsukune," she told him, as he snuggled closer to her. "You're very adorable yourself, Moka," he replied, upon breaking their closeness; then gazed into her eyes that mirrored his very own.

He continued suckling her now hard nipples, which resulted in her moaning slightly. "Tsukune...kiss my belly...now," she lovingly requested.

Slowly working his way down, he trailed kisses down past her ribcage, then to her flat, yet firm abdomen. "Mmm...lower please...lower...," Inner Moka suggested.

_'Tsukune's tongue feel so good there...I wonder if he would go further down.',_ she mentioned to herself.

* * *

><p>...<p>

She moaned even more-so. Tsukune could actually feel the heat emanating from her womanhood, which was now partly moist due to their fifteen minute foreplay. She then ran her fingers through his spiky, silver hair. Slowly she began guiding him south towards her clitoris, which was now solid and begging for attention. Picking up on her silent suggestion, Tsukune started to slowly rub it.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...more...ahhh...so good...kiss it...," she moaned aloud.  
>"Okay, Moka. But I'm not sure what I'm doing," he told her.<p>

"It's fine, just be gentle Tsukune," she lovingly replied, as she tenderly brushed her left hand against his cheek. After spreading her legs slightly, he then buried his face in her womanhood and started to kiss and lick her clitoris, which caused Inner Moka's entire body to shake from the new emotions and sensations she was now experiencing.

_**"Ahhhhhh...Tsukune...aaahaaahhaaahhaaahhahhh...,"**_ she practically bellowed out. "Moka, I can tell it feels good, but not so loud, please. You'll wake my parents upstairs," he told her. "Sorry, love. It just felt so wonderful," she replied. If there were more light in the living-room, he could see that Inner Moka was indeed blushing, which she rarely ever did.

'Oh god...that really feels so good! I want so much more!' she told herself.

"Tsukune, I need to feel you inside me, now please," she told him, as her heart-rate increased; her womanhood now soaked from her fiance's tongue teasing.

He raised his head, and lifted his body, hovering over her own. She placed her right hand on the back of his head, then closed their distance and began feverishly french-kissing him.

She then held his fully-erect manhood in her left hand and guided it in-between her legs. Sliding it inside her womanhood slowly, caused her to gasp lightly.

_'She feels so warm and inviting...oh god...,'_ he mentioned to himself.

* * *

><p>...<p>

As the two unsealed vampire became one, the building emotions of absolute pleasure began to consume themselves. As his movements became more intense, Inner Moka was panting and moaning like an animal in heat. _'Oh god...Tsukune...so hard...my love...,'_ she said to herself.

"Tsukune...uhhh...more...deeper...faster...ahhhhh. ..harder...uhn..."  
>"Moka...you feel...so...good..."<p>

Inner Moka ran her nails down her lover's back, resulting in him leaning his head closer to her neck, and began nibbling on her white flesh.

_'Ahhh..if he bites me now...I won't be able to hold myself back...anymore.'_

Tsukune then quickly increased his thrusts, causing his fiance' to moan louder.** "Ahhhh...Tsukune..harder! More! Harder!...MORE!"**, she softly requested. His emotions overcoming his common sense, Tsukune started to make his movements much deeper, resulting in her first climax of the morning.

**"AHHHHH! TSUUUKUUUNEEE! AHHHHHHHH..AHHHH! AAHHHHH AAAAHHHHHAAAHHHHHH!**", she hollered out. He then kissed her suddenly in a futile attempt to prevent any excessive exclamations of ecstasy escaping her luscious lips. Inner Moka then wrapped her well-toned sexy legs around his lower waist, while they were still kissing each other passionately. She moved her hips forward rapidly while he remained rigid in her womanhood.

"Oh Moka...you feel amazing...any second now...Moka...MOKA...,"  
>he whispered into her right ear. She continued to match his rhythms, bringing her lover onto the brink of climax. She then placed her legs on top of his shoulders, deepening his thrusts even more-so.<p>

**"OH GOD! Tsukune! YES! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**  
><strong>"MOKA...UUhhh...Uhhhhh...AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<strong>

After climaxing together finally, Tsukune slumped into her waiting arms, and embraced him tightly. Both vampires were completely drained, but both quite emotionally and physically satisfied.

* * *

><p>...<p>

While still embraced, Tsukune could her Inner Moka's heart beat and breathing return to normal, as did his own after several minutes.

"Tsukune...you were fantastic. I can still feel you inside myself," she told him, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Thanks, Moka. You were amazing, yourself...umm...it's getting late. Why don't we head upstairs now?", he suggested to her. "Thanks, Tsukune. Yes, I agree. I would like to get my beauty sleep since you wore me out so much," she teasingly replied. "Oh, is that so?", he said in return, as she then released him from her hug.

Once they were up and about from the living-room couch, Tsukune turned on a lamp, in an attempt to track down the whereabouts of their misplaced clothing, scattered all across the carpeted floor. He then found their Stirling silver sealing rings in his jacket pocket.

He placed his on first, as Inner Moka caught him while his metamorphosis reverted him into his 'human' form, complete with black hair and deep brown eyes. Inner Moka placed hers on in the same manner. Her silver hair was replaced with bright pink; her eyes now a beautiful emerald green. Once she came to a minute later, they gathered up their clothing .

When every single article was eventually found, they got themselves partially dressed; shut off the lamp, then ascended up the stairwell to their rooms at the end of the second floor hallway.

Once they reached Tsukune's room, Moka kissed him goodnight.  
>"Thank you once again for a memorable birthday, Tsukune. I had a very nice time. Goodnight," she told him. "You're welcome, Moka. I'm happy to hear that. It was my pleasure. Goodnight," he replied; as she opened, then closed her bedroom door.<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

After he closed his door behind himself, he folded his clothes from the night, placed them on his computer desk, then plopped himself on his bed, and started to doze off. It was now two-fifteen in the morning.

_* tap * tap * tap *_, he heard on his bedroom door a short while later.

"Tsukune, are you asleep? I need to see you...it's important," Moka announced, her voice wavering.

"No, not yet. Come in please," he replied, half asleep; his face buried in his pillows.

When she entered his room, she flipped the overhead light switch on, illuminating his bedroom. She was wearing a dark blue pair of satin pajamas, with stars and moons printed in gold. "Tsukune! Something's wrong! Look!", she half shouted as she jumped on his bed, startling him somewhat.

Turning to face her, he was very surprised at what he saw.

**Moka's pink hair had two long silver streaks on either side of her face, about 3 inches wide; her eyes were now light green, bordering on amber. Not only that, but her more 'mature' features of her true "Inner" self were present!**

"Moka? What the hell happened? You hair, eyes, and your...body!", he exclaimed, loud enough to wake the dead.

"I don't know. I went to use the restroom to brush my teeth, and this is what I saw when I looked in the mirror. Not only that, but all of my 'other' selves memories are very clear, as if I actually experienced everything first-hand," she told him; hugging him tight, and shaking like a leaf.

"What? I always thought that each of your individual memories were somewhat vague, like a daydream?", he asked her calmly.

"Yes, that's true, to some extent. But all 'her' memories are in my mind now. Everything. I'm scared, Tsukune. I don't know what to do!," she replied, now sobbing on his shoulder.

"Moka. It sounds to me as if your two 'personalities' have somehow merged. I'm only guessing here, but there's nothing we can do until the morning. Let's try to get some sleep, then we'll call your father later on. Maybe he might have a clue as to this unusual turn of events," he said to her, as she released her grip.

" *sniff * Okay, Tsukune. I hope this can be fixed. I'm really scared. What if what you said is true? Then what? Oh god. What do I do, Tsukune?!", Moka replied, doing her best to regain her senses.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Shhh. It's okay, Moka. Whatever this is, we'll figure it out together, okay? You can sleep here with me tonight. I'll hold you close, until morning. How does that sound to you?", he told her, attempting to lighten her mood.

"Thank...you Tsukune. I love you so much. I'd like that; to stay here with you tonight. I don't want to be alone...," Moka said as she kissed him once again. After begging for air, they mutually agreed to try and get some well-deserved rest. Somehow.

"I love you too, Moka. I'll never leave you by yourself, okay?", he said after turning the over-head light off, and crawling back into his bed.

"Thank you, Tsukune...Goodnight."  
>"You're welcome, Moka. Goodnight."<p>

Moka turned to face the wall, with Tsukune holding her close from behind; wrapping his right arm around her waist. His left arm was under her neck, as to avoid any cramps. She in turn held his free hand in her very own.

It would be a very long night.

While the confused couple slept, Tsukune's bedroom door slowly opened a short time after. "Well, I'll be. Good for you, son," the voice stated.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Daylight eventually streamed into Tsukune's bedroom, since it was now early morning.

They continued to sleep, no matter how bright the sun shone. Moka and her beloved both turned their backs to the blazing rays of sunlight, that wanted to creep in and disturb their peaceful siesta. Moka held her Tsukune very tight, pressing her abundant bosom against his broad back.

Roughly an hour later, they were both rudely awoken by Tsukune's stomach growling like a grizzly bear.

"Mmmm...Tsukune? Your belly is making too much noise," she sleepily told him, attempting to get him up from the comfortable bed.

"Hmmm...huh? Moka? What? Tired," he half-replied, as he turned to his left, and suddenly glomped her tight. "Tsu-ku-ne. Time to get up my handsome fiance'. I'm hungry, too," she told him, as she hugged him back, yet much tighter. "Okay...okay...I'm up. Good morning," he said as they ended their embrace. "Good morning too, sleepy head," she teased him, as she ran her dainty fingers through his spiky ebony hair.

Once they both sat up, they stretched their lanky arms over their heads, attempting to shake the sleepiness away. Tsukune looked at Moka.  
><strong>Yep, same as last night. Silver streaks of hair amongst the sea of bubble-gum pink, with light green eyes, bordering on deep amber.<strong>

Then it dawned on Tsukune.  
>His parents would see Moka, who now only partly resembled the girl they were used to seeing for nearly three weeks now.<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Moka. If my parents see you like this, they're going to be asking a ton of questions. What do we do?", he asked her as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders while looking into her light green, near-amber eyes.

"Um...let me borrow your cellphone. I need to call my father and tell him about my current 'predicament'. Just tell mom and dad that I'm sick or something. Okay? Just for now, until we can figure out what to do next," she told him, absolute conviction in her voice.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to do that - for now. But, I'll come back and check on you in a while. Half an hour should be long enough. And tell your father this is a VERY urgent matter. Everything always works out for us, somehow," he told her as he hugged her tight. He then rose off the bed.

"Thank you, Tsukune. You're right. This will work out for us, somehow," she replied as she smiled weakly.

He kissed her on the forehead, then made his way to the door, locking it behind himself as he headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Good morning, sweety," his mother said, while he sat down at the small round kitchen table in the corner.

Laying his head on the table, he simply replied " 'Morning."  
>Picking up immediately on his somewhat sour mood, she walked over to see what was causing his melancholy aura.<p>

"What's the matter? Did you and your "wife" get into an argument?", she teasingly asked him. "No. She's just...not herself today. She's still in bed," he told her. Well, most of it was true to some extent.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I should go check on her...," Kasumi said. "No! It's fine. She told me she didn't want to trouble anyone. I'm sure she'll be her old self again, soon...I hope," Tsukune replied as he finally sat up straight.

"Alright then. But please check on her after you eat. I could hear your stomach all the way upstairs," she told him as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs, buttered toast with strawberry jam, and sausage patties in front of him, along with an ice cold glass of tomato juice.

"Thanks for the food!", he announced, then proceeded to shovel it down his throat. "Oh my. I see that your appetite is - rather healthy," Kasumi stated.

A minute later his father, Koji made his way downstairs to the kitchen to join them, and took the seat to his left.

"Good morning, son."  
>" 'Morning," Tsukune replied in between bites.<br>"So, did that lovely girl of yours let you get any sleep last night?"

Tsukune's face lost all its color upon hearing his father's rather bold statement, and nearly spat his food out all over the kitchen.

Feigning ignorance, Tsukune just glared at his dad as if he had lost his damn mind. Or what was left of it.

Now whispering, Koji told him; "Now don't play innocent. I saw you two snuggled up rather closely to each other early this morning in your bed. Just don't make me a grandfather yet, son. But, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks for the meal! I'm gonna check on Moka now," he announced as he quickly grabbed his plate and utensils; placing them in the kitchen sink to soak. "Okay, sweety," his mother said, as Tsukune ran up the stairwell.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_'Damn it. I thought I locked my bedroom door last night. Oh well, at least he wasn't mad,_' Tsukune thought to himself as he made his way to his bedroom.

*** knock * knock * knock ***

"Moka, can I come in now?", he quietly asked.

"Yes, Tsukune, just a moment, please," Moka announced from the other side, as she quickly unlocked it.

Opening the door, Moka just stood there, looking at her fiance', as if the world was about to end.

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

"So what did your father say?"

"Um, well the thing is...um...I told him what happened to me the best I could explain, and he asked me if you and I...have been...intimate."

"What? You didn't tell him, did you? Please, Moka. PLEASE tell me that you didn't tell him that."

"..."

"Oh my god. I'm a dead man. He's gonna come here, looking for my head and place it on a platter. Please come up with a good epitaph for my grave stone, after he kills me."

"Well Tsukune, he kind of...already knows. He saw the wall behind my bed in my old room at the castle. There was a dent in it, and plaster was all over the floor."

"Oh, yeah. That was after I became a full vampire."

"I know, Tsukune. I was there. You were quite...aggressive. But in a good way."

"Oh yeah, that's right. All your memories are together now, I suppose."

"Well, he told me that...oh god...he told me that this might be a delayed side effect of when you and I made love immediately after you became a full vampire, and my blood mate. Plus the fact that I drank your blood during that time together. He also told me that there's no known way of reversing this apparently, as it's never happened before."

"So you'll be 'both' of you? I mean...both of you are now the same woman?"

"Yes, it seems to be that way. I guess I can't stay up here forever, saying that I'm always sick. Your parents are going to notice. My father said that I can tell them the truth. About who I really am. But we'll leave your secret the way it is. I hope that your parents won't hate me now, once they find out the truth about me...I'm scared Tsukune. I don't want to be separated from you," Moka said, as she suddenly hugged him, nearly on the verge of tears.

"I see. Well if that's the case, I know they'll most likely be uneasy once they find out the truth about you, but I'm sure that they won't hate you," Tsukune told her, returning her hug, in an effort to ease her mind.

Looking up at him now, she continued; "How can you be so sure, Tsukune? No matter how they see it, I'm a vampire. I'm never going to be anything other than that," she said in return, her cheeks stained with her salty tears of despair.

"Haven't you noticed by now? Both of my parents adore you, Moka. And they've already accepted you into our family. Even if we're not married yet, you're already a part of **my** family. And the most important thing is, that I** LOVE** you for who you are. I've told you before, haven't I? **'Moka is Moka'**. I've always loved you for who you are, **inside and out**. That's why. And that will never change. No matter how they react, I will always love you, and stand by your side. _That's where my place is._"

"Thank you, Tsukune. I guess we can't hold this off any longer. Besides, I haven't had my breakfast yet," she replied with a bright smile.

The very same sweet smile, of the pink-haired vampire girl that he fell madly in love with over three years ago.

* * *

><p>...<p>

A/N:

**Please DO not flame me for this chapter.**

**I had already decided to introduce the 'real' Moka to Tsukune's parents, but not in the usual way that EVERY OTHER fan-fic does. **

**So I put a little twist on it. Inner Moka and Outer Moka are now ONE in the SAME. She has all her memories combined. She has the same 'mature' body type as Inner Moka, but with Outer Moka's pink-hair, except with two-3 inch wide silver streaks of hair, framing her face.**  
><strong>Her eyes are now a lighter green, almost bordering on amber.<strong>

_**The 'new' Moka will eventually have an even balance of both sides of her personalities. So once again, if something bothers you, please send me a PM or Note. And I DO not accept FLAME comments or reviews!**_

**I will not answer for my decision to combine the two Mokas.**  
><strong>Inner Moka will not be coming back, so please DO NOT ask me to do so.<strong>

_**The next chapter will deal with Moka and Tsukune telling his parents the truth about who Moka really is, but will leave his secret as a vampire be. As in NOT to whatsoever. So please don't ask; it's NOT going to happen. Thanks for understanding ^_^**_


	11. A Secret and A Vampire

_

Rosario + Vampire Ch. 10: A Secret and A Vampire

* * *

><p>This is chapter 10 of my Rosario+Vampire fan-fic: ( Or 11 on )<br>**'A Confession and A Vampire'**, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**This chapter is Rated M for some intense scenes.**  
><strong>Plus a Lemon towards the end.<strong>

**Moka is 19, and Tsukune is 18.**

**Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.**  
>But, I am pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.<p>

Comedy / Drama / Romance  
><strong>Once again, NO flames!<strong>

**All characters are OCC.**

Sunday, May 12th.  
>The morning after Moka's sudden transformation.<p>

Walking down the stairway hand-in-hand, Tsukune and the 'new' Moka wandered into the kitchen. His dad had already left for the day, seeing as he had some unfinished work to attend to at his office downtown.

Kasumi was huddled over the stove, preparing some comfort food for Moka, as she was led to believe that she wasn't feeling well this morning.

"Good morning, Mom," Moka announced while she sat down at the small round kitchen table in the corner, while Tsukune sat to her right.

"Good morning, Moka dear. I hope that you're feeling better now," Kasumi replied, as she gathered the food onto a plate, and then turned around.

"M...Moka...wh-what happened to you?", she asked as she set the plate of hot food in front of her on the table.

"Mom. You should sit down for this. You may find it to be somewhat unbelievable, but what Moka's about to tell you is the truth. Only I know, as does Kyoko," Tsukune told her, as she did as he requested.

"I do-don't follow. What happened to you, Moka dear?", she said as she reached out to touch Moka's silver streak of hair on the right-hand side of her face.

"Mom. It's like this," Tsukune began, "The high school I attended...well, um; it's not what you were led to believe. It's a school...for monsters. You should've guessed by the name; 'Yokai Academy'," he explained.

"M-monsters? Like werewolves, vampires, and such?", she softly said.

"Yes, Mom. I'm a vampire. The previous 'me' you saw was only an illusion. The cross or 'rosary' I used to wear sealed up my powers, which also produced the 'outer' me. Now, it seems like something has happened, and caused the seal to fail. So the current 'me' you see now, is an amalgamation of my two 'personalities', into one. All of the memories from my two 'selves' have somehow merged, due to that failure and there is no known way to reverse it. I'm still very much the same 'me' you know. Please don't hate me. I still care about all of you, very much. And I'm forever grateful for you accepting me into your home," Moka explained, now out of breath.

"I think I need to lie down, now", Kasumi said; just as she slumped onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Once she came to a short while after, Kasumi found herself in the living-room lying on the couch, and covered with a light blanket.<br>Moka and Tsukune sat on the floor next to her right-hand side.

"Uhhh...what happened?", she asked to nobody in particular, as she placed the back of her left hand against her forehead.

"You fainted in the kitchen, mom," Moka explained to her.

"Oh...yes. I remember now. I think. How did I get here?", she asked.

"Oh, I carried you in here. And Tsukune covered you up with the blanket," Moka stated.

"You carried me in here? By yourself?", Kasumi shouted, now sitting up.

"Um, yes. I did. Like I told you before, I'm a vampire. I may not look like it, but I'm actually quite strong," Moka said, as she blushed lightly.

"Oh, thank you dear. I guess I passed out, after hearing what you told me. So you're an actual real vampire?", Kasumi inquired, now sitting up, with her back against the couch.

"Yes. It's true. I'm a vampire. And what I told you yesterday during my birthday party, is true as well. Tsukune was the very first friend I ever made. When I told him that I was a vampire on the first day of our freshman year, he was somewhat startled. But I didn't blame him, as I was always hated by other humans for what I am. I even attended a human junior high school near Tokyo. But I was always an outcast, just because I wasn't like everybody else. Meeting your son changed my life that day. He showed me that all humans weren't the same. He always treated me like an ordinary girl. And he was always kind to me, and towards the other girls in our class. Tsukune was always there for me, when no one else was...I guess I fell in love with him because of his genuine kindness and sincerity, plus the fact that he saved me from drowning. I owe him my life. So, p-pl-please don't hate me. P-pl-please don't send me away. I love all of you, like a family," Moka told her, as tears flowed freely.

Kasumi reached over to the young vampire girl and hugged her tight.

"It's okay, Moka. I'm just a little surprised at all this news. I could never hate you, dear. I can see that you're a very bright and sweet young lady. Vampire or not, you're still a very important member of our family. Welcome home, Moka," Kasumi replied as she shed a few tears as well.

After his mom and fiance' ceased bonding, Tsukune had a few words to add. "Mom, it's true. Even if she was originally attracted to me because of my 'sweet' blood. Well, that's the way she described it to me anyway."

"So Moka, have ever, uh, 'drank' my son's blood? I guess I can accept the fact that you're a vampire, and from what I know from reading books and whatnot; you do need it in order to survive. Am I right?"

Now blushing heavy, Moka felt somewhat uneasy approaching "that" subject; the very one she didn't want to discuss, since her father told her that it would be alright to reveal her true self in the first place.

"Um, yes. Only because he didn't want me to become sick. I need about one pint per week, in order to survive. Without it, I will most certainly die. I can drink tomato juice along with eating regular food as a substitute, but I also have access to blood transfusion packets, as well," Moka replied, as she wiped the remaining tears away.

"Oh, I see. Well, he's always been very kind, and caring. Ever since he was very young. Always putting everyone elses' needs before his own," Kasumi said, as she now stood up from the couch. "Don't worry, Tsukune. I'll fill you father in when he comes home from work in a while," she continued.

"Thanks mom. I'm sure he'll believe it somehow, I hope," he answered, as he hugged her in turn.

* * *

><p>After the trio had finished talking, Kasumi asked Moka to return to the kitchen with her, so she could reheat Moka's breakfast, as she could tell that the young vampire was famished.<p>

It was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning by now.

"Thanks for the meal, mom. It was very yummy!," Moka beamed back, smiling happily. "You're welcome, Moka dear. Why don't you and Tsukune go out for a while? It's a very nice day, and it would be such a shame to waste it indoors. And I can clearly tell that you might need a much bigger bra size now," Kasumi informed the young vampire girl, who's face now burned red from hearing this sudden declaration.

"Um...okay, mom. Tsukune! We're going out for a while!", Moka loudly informed him, as she ascended the stairs, looking for her fiance'.

Upon hearing his girlfriend's assertive uproar, he opened his bedroom door to see what the sudden ruckus was all about.

"Moka? What's all this about going out?", he asked just as she approached his door, as soon as he opened it.

"Um, well. You mom pointed out to me that I might need new bras. See? The one I'm wearing right now is rather tight, and it's somewhat hard to breath in," she informed him, as she unbuttoned the top three buttons of her pajama top, giving her boyfriend an eyeful of her more than bountiful bosom.

"I see. **Wow**. Um...sure thing. I guess we can exchange the ones you just bought yesterday. Whenever you're ready to go, just let me know. I'm going to get dressed now," he replied as he was still wearing a black tee-shirt and matching shorts.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'll be ready to go shortly. I hope I can find something that actually fits me," she said, as she returned to her bedroom to change her clothes for the day.

* * *

><p>_<p>

Roughly thirty minutes later, Tsukune was ready to head downtown, to assist Moka in exchanging the bras she had bought yesterday, seeing as she would indeed need a much larger size. He was wearing a simple pair of dark denim jeans, along with a teal button down cotton shirt.

After exiting his bedroom and closing the door behind himself, he walked a few paces to his left, and tapped on his fiance's door, wondering what was taking her so long to get dressed.

Upon hearing his knocking, she opened her door, seeing that her Tsukune was waiting for her.

"Oh, hello Tsukune. I'm ready to go now," she gleefully announced.  
>Moka was wearing a deep fuchsia cotton dress, with black trim that rested just above her knees; with a scoop neckline, giving her love quite a view of her heart-stopping cleavage.<p>

Her knee-length hair was pulled back into a ponytail held in place by a matching ribbon, and she was wearing the heart-shaped garnet necklace she had received as a birthday gift from her devoted fiance' yesterday, as well as her Rosary-shaped earrings from his parents.

She was also sporting a small black purse with a fuchsia Bat emblazoned across the front of it, on a very long strap.

"Hello? Tsukune? Anybody home?"

Standing there with his mouth agape, Moka waved her hand in front of his eyes, attempting to gain his undivided attention.

"Ah! Moka. Hi. You look...so beautiful," he replied, as he quickly hugged her tight. Caught off guard at this sudden show of affection, as she happily smiled and returned his embrace.

"Thank you very much, Tsukune. You look rather handsome yourself," she complimented him in return, once they ended their hug.

"Thanks, Moka. All set now?," he inquired as they descended the stairwell. "Oh, yes. I found the bras that I need to exchange, as well as the sales receipt," she answered, as she showed him the small simple plastic bag which she held in her left hand. The duo then proceeded to walk downstairs, and let Kasumi know they were heading out for remainder of the day.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you two. Have a fun afternoon together. I'll see you when you get home," Tsukune's mom told the couple as they walked out the door and down the long walkway.<p>

"Thanks, mom. We'll be home whenever we're done," Tsukune notified her, as Moka held his left hand in her free hand. She waved farewell to the love-birds strolling towards the downtown shopping district; the very same one they visited just yesterday around this particular time.

Per as usual, Moka had quite a bit of objectionable attention, especially now since she had transmogrified into her more mature body.

"Tsukune...people are staring at me again," she informed him, as she smashed her enormous breasts against his right arm.

"It's okay, Moka. They're just jealous of your flawless beauty," he simply stated, as he held her hand firmer in a protective gesture.

"Thank you, my dear Tsukune...you always know what to say, don't you?"  
>"And I always mean every word of it, Moka."<p>

They eventually made it to the downtown shopping district without Moka having anymore unwarranted onlookers ogling her mind-boggling feminine form.

* * *

><p>Once they entered the department store, the female vampire led him by hand towards the lingerie department, in order to exchange her much smaller 38DD bras for ones of a more appropriate size to accommodate her augmented womanly figure.<p>

Once Moka explained in somewhat great detail to the salesgirl of her impromptu crisis of epic proportions, she led the pink and silver haired young woman to the changing rooms on the opposite side of the sales-floor, bringing along her trusty measuring tape.

"OH MY GOD! HUGE!", proclaimed the sales clerk a short time later, as she raced out of the changing area in search of an appropriate size for Moka, who was awaiting her imminent return.

Tsukune sat once again on a small couch in the waiting area off to the side, as she blasted past him, a cloud of dust following behind her.

Several minutes late the woman sales clerk returned, her hands full of different colored bras, mumbling aloud; **"40-F, 40-F...impossible...40-F."**

_'Again? Really?'_, he mentioned to himself, seeing the sales clerk race past him, with a crazed look across her features.

* * *

><p>Roughly fifteen minutes later, a pink-faced Moka left the customer service area, and found her raven-haired fiance' leaning with his head against the wall on his right, dozing away. She placed the small shopping bag down on her left, as she sat down herself and leaned her head on her sleep-depraved Tsukune's shoulder, then gently kissed him on his neck.<p>

"Hm-mm? Moka?", he sleepily asked, as he rubbed his eyes.  
>"Yes, Tsukune?" she lovingly replied.<p>

"Did you find what you were looking for?", he lazily inquired as he hugged her from the side.

"Yes. The sales lady was quite helpful. I'm all done here. Could we go somewhere else now, Tsukune?", she adorably suggested, as she leaned forward, exposing the magnificent cleavage of her stupendous breasts.

Hypnotized by her bold gesture, he just shook his head yes in affirmation.

Once they exited the immense department store, Tsukune could finally ascertain that her impressive bosom seemed to be better supported now, due to her wearing a new brassier that properly fit her.

"So, Moka. Where would you like to go now? It's still early afternoon," he wondered out loud, just following her down the main avenue of the commerce district.

"Well, I was thinking. Could we take the local train to Tokyo? There's a few stores that I'd like to check out, as well as have lunch with you. My treat of course. As thanks for all your help today," she happily announced as she led him by the hand towards the train station, just a few blocks away from their current location.

"Uh, sure, Moka. That sounds like fun. What part of Tokyo?"  
>"It's called Shibuya. There are some rather cute stores that I'd like to visit."<p>

"Sounds like a great idea, Moka. I haven't been there in ages," he answered as they approached the station. "It shouldn't take that long to get there. Forty minutes or so," he added, as they rode the escalator to the train platform at the top of the second-floor.

* * *

><p>After they had purchased their round-trip passes at the ticket machine, they waited off to the center of the platform, due to the sudden weekend influx of potential passengers that would completely fill the train to maximum capacity.<p>

A short while later, their south-bound train slowly came to a halt.

After the automatic doors opened, dozens of passengers poured out onto the platform. Once the close was finally clear, Tsukune firmly held Moka's hand and led her into the closest car, quickly looking somewhere to rest.

Luckily they found a forward-facing seat in the center of the car.

Unfortunately that was to be a futile effort, since Moka had the inside seat, facing the window. A gaggle of teenagers pushed up against her, practically toppling on top of her. Tsukune sat up, and offered his aisle seat to her in his stead, which she gladly accepted. Now Tsukune was standing in front of Moka, blocking her from any further harassment.

That would be the least of his worries, for now.

A short while after that unfortunate event, Moka had picked up on a rather obnoxious confidential conversation commencing from the opposite side of the train car, that was directed towards her feminine appearance. She quickly stood up, and marched towards the direction of the secretive chit-chat that was in progress several yards away. Tsukune sat up and followed behind her, wondering what had affected her so adversely.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?", a young woman around twenty years of age asked, upon seeing Moka stomp over in her direction. The source of her irritation was amongst a group of other like-aged women, dressed in punk-rock type garb.<p>

Moka's yokai energy flared up rapidly, which Tsukune sensed immediately.

**"Apologize,"** Moka stated, as her eyes burned with anger.  
>"What?", another girl asked the perturbed vampire.<br>**"I said apologize. I heard every word you said regarding me and my fiance',"** she stated rather sharply.  
>"Humph! You're hearing things, you pink-haired <strong>freak<strong>," another girl stated, as she rose up to face Moka, eye-to-eye.

Moka grabbed the source of her rage by her leather vest, and slammed her against the stainless steel back wall, nearly smashing her head into the window.

"Moka! Let her go; you're scaring the other passengers," Tsukune informed her, in a futile endeavor to calm his fiance' down.

**"I. Said. Apologize. Now,"** Moka ordered, as her blood boiled with furious rage. **"Or I'll peel the flesh from your bones,"** Moka continued.

"**_Don't hurt me!_** I'm sorry!** I'm very sorry!** Please! **_Let me go!_**", the blue Mohawk-girl pleaded, as she promptly released her bladder.

Moka then dropped her onto her rump and walked away, baring her fangs at the now-frightened collection of girls, huddled in the far corner.

Tsukune bowed in an attempt to apologize for Moka's contempt towards the oddly-dressed young women, even though they had infuriated her.

* * *

><p>Once Moka's anger subsided, she sat down in their still empty seat.<br>Tsukune followed suit, sitting next to her once again.

"Moka?"  
>"Yes, Tsukune?", she answered, staring blankly through the plexiglass window pane, admiring the passing scenery.<p>

"Are you okay now? You looked as if you were about to show that girl her place just a moment ago," he stated.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. But I heard everything what she said about me, and especially about you. She had to know what she said was wrong, and she pissed me off to no end," she firmly replied, as she faced her fiance' who was clearly more upset over what just transpired, than she was herself.

"Okay. I can understand that, but you can't do that in public, no matter how mad you are. I know that your vampire pride won't allow that. But please Moka, try to curb your emotions. If not for yourself, then for me, okay? I love you more than anything, and I don't like to see you that upset. Some people are just plain mean; you should know more about that, than anyone else," he told her as he tightly embraced her, attempting to boost her mood back to normal.

"I'm so-sorry, Tsukune. Don't hate me, please. All my emotions are a complete mess right now. I don't know how I can deal with all these thoughts and feelings; everything is so confusing all of a sudden. Please, help me. Don't leave me alone, Tsukune," Moka said, as she hugged him tight, now sobbing on his right shoulder.

"It's okay, Moka. I could never hate you. We'll work through this together; just like we always have. And I'll do everything I can to help you get through this difficult time. I'll always be here, right next to you.  
>I will always love you and be here for you, Moka. You'll always be the most important part of my life," he told her as he continued to hold her close.<p>

"Thank you, Tsukune. I love you so much," she finally answered, tightly embracing him in return.

* * *

><p>After their hug, the young adult couple was brought back to reality, as the overhead mechanical voice loudly announced:<p>

**"ATTENTION PASSENGERS: NOW APPROACHING SHIBUYA STATION. ALL PASSENGERS DEPARTING, PLEASE REMEMBER TO BRING ALL PERSONAL BELONGINGS WITH YOU WHEN LEAVING THE TRAIN. NEXT STOP: SHIBUYA STATION. THANK YOU."**

Moka's face lit up, when she heard the broadcast.  
>A minute later, the train eventually slowed to a complete stop.<p>

Gathering her bag and purse, she stood close by Tsukune, ready to exit the train any moment now.

As the doors whooshed open, dozens of passengers poured out onto the platform, and went their separate ways.

Tsukune held Moka's hand, as the path was now clear for their turn to disembark the train.

"Moka? All set?," he asked her, seeing her mood do a complete one-eighty.

"Oh! Yes Tsukune! Let's go let's go let's go!", she energetically replied.  
>He smiled at her more-than lovable antics.<p>

Once they rode the escalator to the bottom floor, they were both stupefied seeing the amount of people wandering around Shibuya Crossing.

It was absolute chaos!

Its heavy traffic and inundation of advertising, has led to it being compared to the 'Times Square' intersection in New York City.

"Holy crap! Look at this mess!", Tsukune blurted out, once they found the main avenue that bisects Shibuya between Harajuku and Shinjuku.

"Tsukune! Look! Shibuya 109. That's where we're heading," she lovingly informed her boyfriend who was overwhelmed at the numerous shops, restaurants, ocean of crowds and malls in the area.

"Okay, Moka. Lead the way," he wearily replied, as she dragged him across the main street.

* * *

><p>The large round 'tower' shaped building is easily identifiable by the jumbo 109 plastered on the front in huge red numerals. The 109 building, located just across the street from Shibuya Station, opened in April 1979.<p>

The interior of the building is designed to move shoppers in a loop on each floor from the elevators, past various shops. Although originally targeted at women in their 30s, the building later became more known as a mecca for young women from the gyaru ( a Japanese transliteration of the English word "gal" ) subculture.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the huge mall known simply as "109", Moka's eyes sparkled seeing literally dozens of 'girly' shops on every floor.<p>

"Wah! So cute! Look Tsukune!", she squealed in delight, as she took off for a clothing store across the large corridor from the entrance.

Darting after his adorable fiance', he caught up to her as she was perusing the numerous racks of misses' clothing. "So cute! Wow! Look!", she continually hollered at the top of her tiny lungs, as she tossed anything she found to be pretty or cute at her waiting fiance' across the store.

Before he realized it, he was literally buried under a mountain of frilly "girly" clothing.

"Moka! Oy! Moka!", he blurted out, his left hand waving frantically to gain her attention.

"Oh, Tsukune! Sorry, love. I got a little carried away," she empathetically apologized, as she rushed over to dig him out from under the mountain of clothing he was partly buried under. "It's okay, Moka. I'm fine," he said once he could breath finally.

"Hahahahaaahaaa! Tsukune! Hahahahahahaa!"  
>"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"<br>"Hahahahaaaa...no...haha! look!", she answered between fits of giggles.

She pulled a wide brimmed hat off of his head, that had feathers sticking out of the band around it. "Hahahahahaaaaa!", he replied in turn.

After their rambunctious laughter died off, Tsukune held a few articles of clothing for Moka that she just had to purchase. She found two frilly skirts that accentuated her flawless legs, along with two blouses that should fit her perfectly proportioned physique. "Tsukune, would it be okay if I tried these on? I want to be sure that they're the right size", she asked him as she searched for the fitting rooms, which were on the far side of the ladies clothing store.

"Sure, Moka. I'll wait out here for you. Take your time," he readily replied. "Thanks, Tsukune. I'll be out soon," she answered, as she disappeared behind the heavy, black curtains that lead to the fitting area in the rear of the shop.

After hearing a few "oofs" and "ohhs" escape from behind the partition, Moka made her graceful debut. Tsukune was sitting in a chair right in front of the doorway of the changing area.

"Well, what do you think, Tsukune?", she asked him, as he witnessed her blinding radiant beauty.

She was wearing a medium-length black skirt with multicolored flowers of pink, purple and blue designs covering the sheer fabric. Her blouse was a simple metallic lavender short-sleeved dress shirt, with a deep v-neck, matching buttons down the front.

"Moka...wow," was his simple reply, as his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"I'll take that as a definite yes, Tsukune," Moka said as she bent down to his level, and planted a kiss on his forehead. She then disappeared once again behind the heavy curtains. After trying on her other outfit quickly, she finally reappeared redressed in her fuscia and black dress, then exited the changing area.

"That was fast," her fiance' quipped. She just smiled that dazzling smile of hers in his general direction. Moka then made her way to the register, pulled out her purse, and paid for her purchases. She was quite happy, to say the least. It was well past two o'clock in the afternoon by now.

* * *

><p>After her first shopping excursion, Moka led Tsukune across the street to the train station. They would now head southbound for roughly five minutes to Yebisu Garden Place, which is one of Tokyo's most pleasant cities within the city.<p>

Consisting of roughly a dozen buildings and skyscrapers, it features a large array of restaurants and shops including a Mitsukoshi department store, the Westin Tokyo hotel, the Michelin 3-star Chateau Restaurant Taillvent-Robuchon, offices, residential spaces and a photography museum.

Yebisu Garden Place is built on the former site of a beer brewery, where the still existing Yebisu Beer brand had been brewed since 1890. Interestingly, it was the beer brand which gave the later developing town and railway station of Ebisu its name, and not the other way around.

After disembarking the train at Ebisu Station, the young couple rode the elevator to the first floor. Once they arrived at the corner, Moka hailed a Taxi and gave the driver the location of their next destination.

"Wow, Moka. I'm impressed. You really know your way around here," Tsukune told her, once they were seated in the back seat of the cab.

"Well, I used to live not too far from here, in Roppongi Hills with my step-mother. I attended junior high in Tokyo, just a short distance away. Actually, I still have access to her apartment," Moka explained to him, just as their taxi pulled in front of Garden Place.

After they both split the cab fare, the young couple ambled along the sidewalk, searching for a suitable place to have a quiet lunch together.

* * *

><p>Without warning, Tsukune's cellphone started buzzing, alerting him of an incoming call. He fished it out of his pocket with his free right hand and saw the name flash across the caller ID screen; flipping it open to answer.<p>

"Hi mom."

_"Hello, sweety. Are you and that lovely girl of yours having a nice day?"_  
>"Yes, we were up until you called," he dryly replied.<p>

_"I'm sorry if I interrupted your fun, sweety,"_ his mother lovingly teased.  
>"It's okay, mom. I was only joking. So, what's going on?"<p>

_"Well, I just called your father and told him that I needed to speak to him tonight...about something. You know, about your fiance' Moka."_  
>"Okay...so what did he say to that?"<p>

_"He told me that he's taking me out to dinner in a few hours, so we can discuss the matter privately. Oh, don't worry. I won't go into too much detail, especially out in public."_

"Alright, mom. Please don't divulge any more info than necessary," he told her.

"I'll be careful, sweety. So in for now, you and Moka just take your time getting back. Have a nice evening, and we'll see you whenever you come home. Please send my regards to Moka. Bye, son."

"Thanks, mom. Will do. Bye."  
>He then closed his cellphone, and shoved it back into his pocket.<p>

* * *

><p>"So Tsukune, what did mom say?", Moka inquired as she only heard Tsukune's one-sided conversation.<p>

Now walking around aimlessly, he gave her the basic rundown of the somewhat lengthy phone-call with his mom, Kasumi.

"Oh, I see. Well I trust her not to say too much; only what she knows of from our little chat this morning. But what did she mean when she said "take your time coming home?", Moka inquired.

"If I were to take a guess, I think both of my parents know that you and I made love in the living-room early this morning, after we came home from the nightclub," he explained to her, just a fast blush raced across her cheeks, knowing immediately what he was getting at.

"Oh my. Um. I see. Uh, I suppose we were somewhat loud. Well, me mostly. I couldn't control my voice. But it was so amazing. I never experienced such a powerful orgasm like that with you ever, before last night. You're quite a fantastic lover, my dear Tsukune," she replied, which caused him to blush a little.

"Oh, is that so?", he answered as he performed his patented "I'm so nervous that I have to scratch the back of my head", head scratch.

* * *

><p>After wandering around for a while longer, they finally found a quaint little eating establishment right across the street from Garden Place.<p>

A "Family" type restaurant.

After being seated by the hostess, Moka and Tsukune glanced over the menu that resembled a small book.

"So, Moka. See anything that you like?", he inquired, seeing her head buried behind the menu. Without saying a word, she removed her right shoe, and began to rub her foot up and down his left leg,** then rested her bare toes against his crotch**.

"Ah! Moka!", he blurted out as he jumped out of his seat, just as every other customer in the restaurant stared at his rather rambunctious rousing.

"Mm-mm, yes. But it doesn't seem to be on the menu, apparently," she replied with a sly grin, still hiding her face behind the menu / book.

"Ah, I see. I think I'll have the meatloaf," he replied as he sweat dropped.  
>"Mm-mm. <strong>I'd like to have some meat...too,<strong>" she boldly hinted.

Once the waitress approached their table, they both had ordered the meatloaf dinner, complete with mashed potatoes and gravy, along with a Caesar salad. To drink they had their usual: a tall glass of tomato juice.

"Moka. What the heck? We're in public."

"I can't help it, Tsukune. I want you."

"Well, I want you, too. But we're going to have to put that off for a while."

"Okay, Tsukune. I guess I can wait a for a while, too. Sorry. I just want you so badly, it hurts...so much...," she sadly replied.

"Moka..."

Their mood was interrupted by the waitress expediting their order to their table, post-haste.

They ate mostly in uncomfortable silence. Tsukune knew in his heart that Moka loved him just as much as he loved her. But her sudden mood swings were starting to concern him to the point that he couldn't even gather his thoughts together.

He would definitely have to sit her down, for a long chat very soon.

* * *

><p>After Moka waved down their waitress for the bill, she pulled out her wallet and paid the check immediately, without waiting for her change.<p>

"Tsukune? All set?", she inquired as he was staring blankly out the window, lost deeply in his own thoughts. "Oh, Moka. Yes. Thanks for lunch," he quietly answered, as he slid out of the booth and stood next to her.

"You're welcome, Tsukune. Let's go now, shall we?"

"Uh, sure Moka. After you."

She then grabbed his left hand, and swiftly led him outside the restaurant.

It was now roughly four-thirty in the afternoon.

Walking down the avenue, Tsukune quickly halted and stood still.  
>"Moka. What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"<p>

"Yes, Tsukune. Everything is bothering me. Like I told you on the train earlier, my feelings and emotions are all mixed up now. I wanted to rip that girl apart, for what she said about us. Do you want to know what she said? Do you?", Moka half-shouted, as a few tears trickled down her adorable cheeks.

She continued, as she closed the distance between themselves and wrapped her arms behind his back. "She said...she said that I was...I was dressed like a **prostitute.** And that...and that _*sniff*_ you...you were...were...**paying me** for my companionship...and much worse...why? Why would someone say...something horrible _*sniff*_ like that? Why, Tsukune? WHY?"

"Moka. I honestly don't know. I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm very sorry."

* * *

><p>Moka continued to cry uncontrollably for nearly half-an-hour or so. Tsukune had to literally carry her away from the sidewalk, to a more secluded area; far from the prying eyes of the general public.<p>

He found a park bench under the archway of Ebisu Garden.  
>She leaned against him, still crying her heart out. Tsukune continued to hold her closely, doing everything he could to calm her down somewhat.<p>

Tsukune then started to rub his left hand in small circles against her back. Moka's lament slowly ceased, and was now moaning lightly.

"Felling better, now?", he softly inquired, sensing her mood brighten considerably.

"Yes I am. Thank you, Tsukune. I don't know what I'd do without you," she happily replied, as she then turned to her right and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

After their embrace, he finally had a chance to speak seeing as he desperately needed some oxygen, before he passed out.

"You're welcome, Moka. I'm glad that I can be here for you, no matter what you're going through. Good or bad. I'm always here for you."

"Thank you once again, Tsukune. That really means a lot to me," she added as a small smile parted her pink lips.

* * *

><p>"Okay, where would you like to go next, Moka?", he wondered aloud, as she searched for a cab.<p>

"Oh, well...I was wondering, Tsukune. If um...you'd like to see where I used to live?", she told him just as she spotted a black and yellow taxi, and proceeded to flag it down.

"Sure thing, Moka. I'd like that. I've never actually been to Roppongi before. Yeah, sounds like a plan," he responed as the taxi pulled up.

After hopping in the back seat, Moka asked the driver to take them back to Ebisu Station. From there they would take the north-bound train to Shibuya Station, then take the east-bound subway to the Roppongi District. It would take them approximately thirty minutes to travel there.

* * *

><p>Once they returned to Shibuya Station, the early-evening crowd was much worse than earlier that afternoon. "Moka, stick close to me. The train's going to be packed," he informed her once the train pulled up to the platform, a moment later.<p>

"Okay. Thank you, Tsukune," she happily replied as she held his right hand firmly. Once they quickly found an empty side-ways facing seat, they plopped down, both a little exhausted from running all over most of Shibuya the entire afternoon.

After exiting the train roughly five minutes later, they rode the elevator down one last time, and made their way to the subway station underneath Shibuya Station.

Once they found the correct subway line, they waited off to the far side of the underground platform, and patiently awaited the next express train.

"So Moka, how far is your step-mother's apartment from the subway station?", Tsukune asked his fiance', who was sitting to his left, eyes closed. "Mmm...about a five minute walk," she replied, as she finally opened her now-amber eyes.

**"ATTENTION PASSENGERS: THE TRAIN IS NOW APPROACHING THE PLATFORM. **

**PLEASE STAND BACK BEHIND THE YELLOW LINE. THIS IS THE ROPPONGI EXPRESS. THANK YOU."**

Once the subway train came to a complete halt, Moka held Tsukune's hand and boarded, looking for somewhere to rest for a bit. No luck.  
>The train was absolutely packed to maximum capacity.<p>

They found an empty spot in the far back corner of their car, and held each other tight.

"Are you okay, Moka?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Tsukune. Thank you. We'll be there shortly," she informed her loving fiance', still hugging him firmly.

About ten minutes later, the overhead announcement came over loud and clear.

**"ATTENTION PASSENGERS: NOW APPROACHING ROPPONGI STATION. PLEASE BRING ALL BELONGINGS WITH YOU AS YOU DEPART THE TRAIN. ONCE AGAIN: NOW APPROACHING ROPPONGI STATION. THANK YOU."**

A minute later, the train eventually slowed to a full stop.

Gathering her bag and purse once again, she stood next to Tsukune, ready to exit the subway train any moment now.

As the doors slowly whooshed open, dozens of passengers poured out onto the platform, and went their separate ways.

Tsukune held Moka's hand, as the path was now clear for their turn to disembark the train.

"Tsukune, this way," she informed him, pointing to the exit that read 'Roppongi Hills'.

* * *

><p>After walking up the long stairwell that lead to the main street, Moka was happily humming the entire time. Tsukune was rather relieved that her mood had brightened considerably over the past hour, ever since her emotional breakdown at Garden Place.<p>

Once they arrived at street-level, Tsukune felt as though her were in a completely different city. And a ritzy area, at that. Roppongi is a district in Tokyo that is well known as the city's most popular nightlife district among foreigners, offering a large number of foreigner friendly bars, restaurants and night clubs. Roppongi and the surrounding districts of Azabu, Hiroo and Akasaka are home to many embassies, and a large refugee community.

Thanks to the appearance of several art museums, Roppongi has also developed a reputation as a cultural center. The National Art Center is Japan's largest art museum, and together with Roppongi Hills' Mori Art Museum and Tokyo Midtown's Suntory Museum of Art forms the "Art Triangle Roppongi".

Once all this finally sunk in, he recalled that Moka's family was indeed very wealthy. "Tsukune, this way," she lightly instructed as she tugged his hand in the direction of her former home at Roppongi Hills. "Okay, Moka. Lead the way," he happily replied.

"Wow, Moka. This is a really nice area. So much different than back home," he commented, noticing all the recently-built skyscrapers, and shopping malls. "Yes, Tsukune. There's several nightclubs and art museums around here as well," she told him, as they rounded the corner and were now in front of Moka's former home.

Mid-Town Tower. A massive eighty story building. "Moka, you lived here?!", he shouted as they make their way to the front entrance. "Yes, Tsukune. For my three years during junior high."

Once they arrived inside the lobby, Moka opened her purse, and presented her resident ID card to the front desk. The clerk in turn gave her the key-card to the apartment on the top floor. "Okay, Tsukune. This way," she informed him once he found his bearings inside the massive marble foyer.

Moka then walked up to a row of elevators and pressed the 'up' button, her fiance' following closely behind her.

* * *

><p>Once the express elevator arrived, the metallic mechanical door slid open, then they stepped inside. Moka then passed her key-card in front of the sensor on the control panel, indicating her floor number. Eighty.<p>

The door then slid closed, and the elevator quickly ascended to the predetermined destination. Tsukune felt somewhat disoriented as the elevator car rapidly accelerated. He had to grab the brass handrail behind himself, so he wouldn't tumble. Moka saw his bewildered dismay, and helped him to gain his balance.

"Thanks Moka," he sheepishly replied.  
>"No problem, Tsukune. Sorry, I should've warned you beforehand" she softly told him. He just hugged her tightly as gratitude.<p>

The elevator started to gradually slow down a few minutes later, indicating they were nearly at their stop. The penthouse floor.

* ding ding *

As the door swooshed open, Moka made a right turn down the hallway to her apartment. After walking for what seemed like eternity, Moka stopped in front of a large wooded door, with an electronic locking mechanism on top of where the door handle should be. She swiped her key-card down through the slot on front, unlocking it. A small green light told her the door was now open.

She walked inside and removed her shoes in the entrance way. Tsukune followed behind her, mimicking her actions. "Oh my god!", he bellowed upon seeing the interior of her 'apartment'. Dark wooden floors, a ten-foot ceiling. To his left, there was a panoramic window-view of the surrounding area, including Tokyo Tower and the rest of the city in the distance.

"Tsukune. Here, follow me please," she gently instructed.  
>"Uh, sure Moka. Right behind you."<p>

Mokas' apartment was quite impressive. It was easily 2,000 square feet.

"Over here is the kitchen and dining area," she pointed out, indicating the large stainless steel stove, matching sink and double-wide refrigerator. He also noticed marble counter tops, with bands of gold interlaced in the design. In the dining room, there was a medium-sized rectangular-shaped Lucite dining table with four matching red chairs.

"Over here is the living room," she added, as she continued her tour.  
>There was a huge "L" shaped black leather couch, across from a fifty-five inch high-definition LED flat-screen TV.<p>

She then walked down a short hallway adjacent to the living-room.

"And here is the bathroom, and here is my bedroom," she announced.

"I must say Moka, this is a great apartment. I'm surprised," he said after the grand tour. "Well, it's all paid for. I just have no use for this place. Lots of sad memories," she said as she quickly hugged him.

"I know, Moka. I'm sorry I didn't know you back then," he told her, as she embraced him firmer. "But, you can always make happy memories," he hinted to her.

"Really, Tsukune?", she answered as she looked into his chocolate eyes.  
>"Yes, Moka. Really," he stated as he impulsively kissed her, parting her soft, pink lips with his tongue. Which caused her breath to hitch at the sudden jolt of affection, catching her off guard. That then resulted in her moaning in delight.<p>

* * *

><p>He then picked her up around her slender waist, lips still locked, then pushed her up against her bedroom door. She then dropped her purse and shopping bags to the carpeted floor below. With her free hand, she turned the door handle, opening it behind her. Taking her silent suggestion, he carried her over to the queen-sized bed with the crimson velvet blanket, and matching silk sheets.<p>

Gently laying her down, she hastily pulled him on top of herself.  
>Holding her face close, he starts to French-kiss his beautiful pink-haired fiance'.<p>

Feeling more aroused now, she returns his love, and starts to moan inside his mouth, as their tongues wrestle each other madly. Which in turn aroused him instantaneously.

Sensing his throbbing manhood up against her firm belly, Moka begins to rub it with her free hand. Tsukune then slowly moves his hands behind her back, and gingerly unzips her pink and black dress.

Moka then quickly removes it; allowing it fall to the bed below, while still on her knees. Still kissing her beloved, she unbuckles his belt; then unzips his jeans, which then follow suit. She then unbuttons his teal cotton shirt.

Panting heavier, and getting moist; Moka releases their embrace, and moves momentarily so they can continue undressing. A moment later all their clothes and undergarments are hastily displaced, scattered all across the red-carpeted floor.

Tsukune bares witness to her amazingly sexy physique. Her massive perky breasts, her flat abdomen and shapely well-defined legs. She then pulled him down onto her soft bosom, as he inhaled her intoxicating natural scent.

Releasing him so he can breath, he then hovers over her perfect naked form, gently grabs her soft mounds of flesh and begins massaging them.  
>"Ahhhh...Mmmm...Tsukune...Ahhhh...Tsukune...Mmmm.. .," she repeatedly moaned her lover's name. She tenderly guided him to her huge pink nipples, in turn licking his tongue across each one, causing them to harden immediately.<p>

**"Ahhhh...Tsuukune! Ahhhh!"**, she bellows out. Which results in his rock-hard manhood to swell in girth. He then slowly begins planting soft, wet kisses across her flat belly, which results in her to shudder with delight.

Working his way down to her flower, he tenderly strokes her nub for a few minutes, which was asking for some attention. Tsukune gently licked it up and down. Moka then screamed out in ecstasy as she arched her back; her sweet juices began flowing out like a river.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Tsukune! AHHHHHH!", she yelled out, echoing on her bedchamber walls.

Tsukune immediately dived in and began drinking his fill, enjoying the sound of his mate's convulsive climax.

* * *

><p>Panting heavily now, Moka gently motions for him to lay down on her right side, patting the spot next to herself. "Tsu-kun-e...that was just...unreal...," she states, attempting to regain her breath. He just grins from ear to ear, seeing how satisfied she looks.<p>

A few moments later, once her breathing returns to somewhat normal levels, she turned to face him and buries her head in the crook of his neck to her right. "Tsukune. I want you. Now. Take me. I am all yours," she seductively whispers to him, causing his erection to throb madly.

Turning over to her left now, and lying on her belly, she then leans forward, with her hands still on her bed, sits up on her knees, then raises her perfectly peach-shaped posterior above the bed.

Tsukune is in absolute awe.

He's never seen such a provocative side of his fiance', but doesn't say a word. He traces the amazing curves of her shapely rear, which causes her to moan intensely. "Ahhh...Tsukune. Take me. Now. From behind," she alluringly instructs him.

He then gets up, and crawls behind her still on the jumbo-sized bed, and places each of his hands on the sides of her voluptuous hips. Gripping her firmly, he sat up on his knees, as she slowly spread her sweet honey pot with her left hand, as her right hand supported her weight.

He slowly slides his throbbing manhood inside her warm honeypot. Carnal moans escape her lips, as he gradually inched his way inside.  
><strong>"Tsukune! Oh god! Ahhhh! Aahhh...So BIG!"<strong>, she lustfully states, as his movements become more intense every passing second.

**"Tsukune! Give it to me HARDER! Ahhh! MORE! HARDER!"**, she yelled, as she was on the brink of a powerful orgasm. He did as beseeched by his lover. Her massive bountiful breasts sway to and fro violently, as his thrusts increase in strength.

"Ahhh! Moka! You. Feel. Amazing."

His continuous pounding assault on her womanhood from behind, induced the young girl into experience her first explosive major climax of the evening.

**"AHHHH! TSUKUNE! AHHH AAAAHHH AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! YES OH TSUKUNE YES! AHHHHH AHH UNHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Moka's orgasm was so powerful, it caused her knees to quickly buckle.

Tsukune continued to lightly ram her from behind, which caused her entire body to convulse into a second, less forceful climax.

**"AHHHH UHNNNHHH! TSUKUNE!"**, she bellowed out, as her bed was now drenched due in fact to her consecutive spasms of ecstasy.

Tsukune stopped momentarily, so Moka could regain her sanity.  
>He then pulled out of her flower, as she plopped onto the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Moka is completely speechless, and utterly worn out.<br>Tsukune lays next to her, as she's flat on the bed, her face in a satiny pillow. Her legs are still twitching from her impassioned eruptions of mind-blowing pleasure.

"Moka? Are you okay?", he inquired out of genuine concern.  
>"Mmm...yes...fine...good...never felt better...", she replied, her voice muffled by her pillow, giving him a weak thumbs-up.<p>

A few moments later, she finally turns over to her right, her head propped up on her hand, and looks at Tsukune, who is wearing a ridiculous grin on his face, and still sporting major wood.

"Tsukune. That was...wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he teasingly replied.

"Yes. Um, I can see that you're still, um, **healthy down there.**"

"Oh, this? Yeah. Ready for another round?", he remarked, as Moka gently massaged his rock-like manhood in her delicate hands.

"Yes, I am. But please be more gentle. I'm a little sensitive," she firmly states.

"Okay, Moka. I'll be nice and gentle. You have my word."  
>"Thank you, Tsukune."<p>

She then lays flat on her back, with a pillow under her head.  
>Tsukune hovers over her, as she starts to gently kiss him.<br>He returns her affections, then slowly moves to her right ear, nuzzling it gently. Moka moans lightly, in delight of his adoration.

* * *

><p>"Tsukune. I'm ready now. Please, nice and slow."<br>He nods yes in agreement, as she slowly spreads her legs, giving her lover the go-ahead to enter her womanhood and become one with her again.

"Ohhhh...yes...Tsukune...slowly...my love..."  
>"Moka...you feel so warm. I love you."<br>"I love you so much, my dear, sweet Tsukune. So very much."

Their fingers intertwine together, as Tsukune's thrusts remain slow and steady. They continue to kiss each other devotedly, the flames of their passion building gradually inside their very cores.

_"Ooohhh...yes...love...slowly...so big...oh Tsukune...love me forever..."_  
><em>"Moka...Moka...you're so warm...ahhhh...Moka...I'm close...ahhhh..."<em>  
><em>"Yes, Tsukune...you..can...go...a...little...more...Ah.. .so hard...and big!"<em>

His pace increases ever-so slowly, until the bed begins to rock back and forth.

"Tsukune! AHHH AHHHH yes...Oh god...more...love...yes yes yes..."

**"Moka...any...second...ahhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh!"**  
><strong>"Tsukune...now...ahhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Both Moka and Tsukune were exhausted from their hour long love making. Tsukune collapsed on top of Moka. He was completely depleted of all remaining energy. They both dozed off to rest, once Tsukune removed his limp body from the top of her enormous breasts, which he was happily using as a temporary pillow.<p>

Even though it was early evening, they had to admit that they had a rather hectic day, that ended with a big bang.

BANG!

* * *

><p>AN:

I'm done! I worked on this chapter on and off for nearly 4 days!

Thanks to my Beta Readers from deviant art for their assist:  
>Onyx2589, edichter, Train48, and LtheDarkCreeper!<p>

**Once again, I do NOT accept flame reviews or comments.**

If you have something you'd like to say to, or ask me a question, please for the love of God, send me a Note or PM. Thank you.

Otherwise everyone and their mother can see your comment.

**I could use some useful ideas for the next chapter. But I will not be bringing any other characters in from the manga nor anime series.**

**Nor will I be bringing back the silver-haired version of Moka.**  
><strong>Once again, the 'current' Moka is now both Mokas in one. <strong>  
><strong>I explained all that in the previous chapter.<strong>

And I will not be going back on that decision. At all.

If you're confused, I suggest that you please go back and read it.  
>The next chapter will be out when I'm up to it. Maybe a week from now. Most likely mid-April. Maybe by the 20th if I can.<p>

No promises, but I'll do my best.

**Please don't ask me to "update soon". Which somebody always does.**

I will. Eventually.

Thanks for the continued support! :)


	12. A Bath and A Vampire

Rosario + Vampire : A Bath and A Vampire

* * *

><p>This is chapter 11 of my Rosario+Vampire fan-fic:<br>'A Confession and A Vampire', with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**Rated M for Mature Sexual Themes.**

Moka is 19, and Tsukune is 18.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.  
>But, I am pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.<p>

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**All characters are OCC.**

* * *

><p>Takes place shortly after Moka and Tsukune fall asleep at her apartment in Roppongi Hills, near Tokyo. Sunday Night, May 12th.<p>

* * *

><p>It was now around 8 o'clock PM.<p>

Tsukune awoke to the sound of Moka's humming originating from the bathroom across the hallway from her bedroom.

He rose out of her bed, and searched the room for his denim jeans which were hastily removed before he and Moka had made passionate love earlier that evening. He put is boxer shorts back on, as he was still undressed.

Once he found his cellphone, he flipped it open and dialed a number.

A few moments later, the other end had finally answered.

_"Hello, Aono residence,"_ a friendly familiar female voice answered.

"Hi, mom. It's me"

_"Hello, sweety. Where are you? I thought that you and Moka would be home by now?"_, his mother Kasumi inquired.

"Well, the thing is, Moka wanted to show me where she used to live in Tokyo. Actually, I'm calling from here now."

_"Oh, I see. Will you be coming home tonight? If you're not, that's fine. Your father wanted to speak with Moka. You know, about her true self,"_ Kasumi told him.

"I don't think so. We were out shopping all afternoon, and we wanted to rest for a while. I guess we dozed off for longer than we originally planned to. Besides, we haven't had a chance to eat dinner yet."

_"Okay, that's fine. I trust you, sweety. Please take care of each other, and be safe. I'll tell your father that we'll see you both sometime tomorrow then. Send my regards to that lovely girl of yours. Good bye, son."_

"Thanks, mom. We'll be safe. See you tomorrow. Good bye."

* * *

><p>He flipped his cell phone off, and set it down on the nightstand next to Moka's bed. He then got up of the fluffy mattress, and wandered across the hallway and saw that the bathroom door was ajar. Tapping on the doorframe, he then gained Moka's attention. She was soaking in a large, sunken bathtub, that was easily big enough for four people.<p>

"Moka."  
>"Hello, Tsukune," she replied as he entered bathroom.<br>All the fixtures were black marble, with gold accents.

"I just called my mom and told her to expect us home sometime tomorrow. How long have you been in here, Moka?"

"I see. Well, not long. Maybe ten minutes or so. I didn't want to awake you Tsukune, as you looked so cute sleeping nude in my bed."

"Oh, okay. Um, thanks."

"Would you like to join me? I could really use the company," she seductively suggested, as she turned around towards the door, and faced him. Her pink hair with the silver streaks was up in a bun, as to not get wet from her bath. She leaned over the edge of the tub, giving her fiance' a view of the amazing cleavage of her magnificently large breasts.

He just silently shook his head yes in agreement, as he walked over to the bathtub. Walking up the two small steps, he removed his boxer shorts as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>After Moka held his hand, he sat down in the herb-scented bath adjacent to her.<br>She then scooted over to him, and sat down in front of him, between his legs.  
>Getting more comfortable now, she leaned her back across his broad chest.<p>

Moka then gently took his arms and placed them around her slender waist, which resulted in the young man's heart rate to increase exponentially and him becoming immediately aroused

"Moka...your scent is wonderful, and your breasts are spectacular and very beautiful," he whispered to her as he breathed gently into her left ear. "Mmmm...thank you, Tsukune...ahhhh...kiss me...", she lovingly requested. Tsukune softly kissed her ear, and nibbled on it for a few moments.

**_"Mmmm...Ahhhh...oh god...Tsukune..."_**, she moaned, reverberating off the tiled walls. She placed his hands then on her huge perky breasts, quietly beseeching him to massage them.

**_"Ohhh...yes...Tsukune...ahhhh...more...please...oh god...more..."_**

Her breathing accelerated, as her heart hammered heavily against her ribcage.

Moka's pink nipples stiffened from her lover's continuous stimulation.  
>Tsukune's manhood throbbed more-so, from the carnal sounds of love and desire emanating from her luscious, pink lips. He grabbed both of her huge breasts, and suckled on her pink mounds simultaneously, causing her body to tremble with delight.<p>

"Moka...blood now...," he simply requested.

"Yes, it's okay...go ahead, love," she invitingly whispered.

Tsukune's fangs extended, as he then pierced the lovely soft flesh at the base of her neck. _**"Ahhhhhhh..oh god...Tsukune...Ahhhhnn!"**_, she bellowed aloud, as she quickly arched her back and climaxed, as he drank her life force.

When he was finished, he retracted his fangs, then licked the puncture marks clean; sealing them up.

Moka just laid there leaning against his chest, trying to calm herself down somewhat. Tsukune held her close, kissing her dainty neck in the very same spot he drank her blood from. _"Ahhhh...Tsukune...Mmmmm..."_, she cooed.

* * *

><p>Once Moka's heart-rate and breathing regulated, she then sat up on her knees, then turned around to face Tsukune.<p>

"Tsukune, that was the first time I ever had an orgasm from you drinking my blood ever; it was quite pleasurable, I must admit," she told him, as she hovered her immense bosom in front of his face, causing his erection to expand to full size. "Oh, is that so?", he responded as he blushed.

"Yes, that's so. I want you, Tsukune. Here. Now," Moka informed him, as she then placed her right hand under the water, as she grabbed his manhood and began stroking it. "Ahhh...Moka," he simply replied, as it started twitching from her stimulation.

After a few minutes, she released it, then positioned herself on top of his throbbing member, rubbing it against her flower. She sat facing on top of him now with her knees bent, slowly sliding his manhood into her sex.

Leaning forward, she placed her hands on his shoulders, just as he firmly held her by her curvacious hips. "Moka...you feel so good...," he told her, as he kissed her passionately, capturing her mouth and claiming it as his own. Their tongues wrestled feverishly, fighting for dominance over each other.

**_"Ahhhh...Tsukune...so hard...and...big...Mmmmm..."_**, she lustfully moaned.

Influenced by a wave of pure love and devotion, Moka began to bob up and down on her lover's manhood as their passionate emotions elevated to new heights. Her firm, yet huge bosom bounced fervently, furthering Tsukune's arousal.

The lavender-scented bath water sloshed to and fro, as her womanhood continued to deeply assalt his shaft. _**"Ahhhh...Tsukune...so close...ahhhh...I want it...now...ahhhhh...oh god...too hard...aaahhhhhnnnn...unhhhh...,"**_ she beckoned, as her rhythm fiercely increased; bringing herself to the edge of an earth-shattering orgasm.

Her barrage continued to increase exponentially for several minutes.

**"Moka...oh...god Moka...ahhhhh...Moka...,"** he groaned, as he was close.

**"Tsukune...ohhhh...ahhhhhh...TSUKUNE...ahhhhhhhhhh ...Ahhhhhhuuuuhhhhnnnn!"**, Moka bellowed out, as she arched her back yet again, forcefully climaxing.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhh...Moka...oh god...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**, Tsukune hollered causing Moka to shudder, as his intense orgasm filled her with warmth.

* * *

><p>Moka slumped into Tsukune's arms, exhausted from their impassioned lovemaking. Most of the bath water somehow ended up down the drain in the center of the bathroom. Both panting, they just held each other closely, so they could regain their lack of life-giving oxygen.<p>

A few minutes later, once their complexions returned to normal, Moka pried herself off of her fiance', so they could now clean themselves off properly.

After they exited the bathtub, Moka retrieved two good-sized towels, in order to dry each other off. Suddenly, Tsukune's stomach growled rather boisterously, resulting in Moka giggling adorably. Her's grumbled a minute later, causing Tsukune to snicker likewise.

After shutting off the bathroom light, they returned to her bedroom still wrapped in their towels and unanimously decided to get themselves dressed. They would then head out in Roppongi to have a late dinner, noticing that it was now fifteen past nine o'clock in the evening.

After gathering their belongings, and locking the door behind themselves, the duo walked down the long hallway towards the elevator. After pressing the call button, they wondered aloud where to eat at.

"So Tsukune, what would you like to have for dinner?"

**"You."**

"What!? You just had me. I meant food to eat," Moka replied, blushing in reaction to his rather bold statement.

"Hahahaha, just joking. Um, anything is fine, really. I don't know the area too well," he answered, as he held her free right hand in his own.

Once the elevator arrived a moment later, they entered it, then Moka passed her key-card in front of the control panel, closing the door automatically, then it proceeded to descend the eighty floors to the lobby.

"Hold on, Tsukune. You may feel disoriented on the way down," she informed him. Which he did, remembering how he felt earlier that evening. "Thanks, Moka," he simply replied as she lovingly held his hand.

After a few minutes, the elevator car slowed down, indicating they were nearly at the bottom floor.

Once the door slid open they walked into the main lobby, and headed toward the exit, after Moka returned her key-card to the front desk.

* * *

><p>Once Moka led Tsukune to the main avenue of the Roppongi district, he was somewhat overwhelmed at the amount and type of restaurants in the area.<p>

After wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes, they spotted a noodle house across from the subway station named Arata. Upon entering the quaint eating establishment, they both decided on a private room towards the back. Upon scouring the extensive menu that offered both traditional Japanese and foreign cuisine, they both decided on a huge bowl of tonkotsu (pork) ramen.

Roughly ten minutes later, the waitress arrived with their late-night dinners. Which they greedily decided to devour like the hungry vampires they indeed are.

Despite Japan's reputation for refinement and politesse, you are allowed, actually encouraged to devour your noodles noisily. The term for that slurping sound is, cutely enough "tsuru-tsuru". Finally, a proper noodle must be koshi (al dente') and have a good "bite." After all, if there's one culinary truth that can safely be termed universal, it's that nobody likes a limp noodle.

After paying the tab, they decided to head back home via the extensive subway and rail network that traverses the island country of Japan.

* * *

><p>After traveling for nearly an hour, they finally made it back to Tsukune's parent's house. No surprise though once they arrived home, both of his parents were sound asleep, as it was now nearly eleven PM.<p>

They both ascend the nearly dark stairwell quietly, as to not disturb anyone. Walking down the second-floor hallway, they unanimously decided to sleep in Tsukune's room, as neither wanted to part with each other.

Once Moka closed and locked the door behind herself, she silently walked towards Tsukune's bed, and helped him undress for the remainder of the night. He also assisted her in purging Moka of her pink and black dress. They neatly folded their clothes and set them on his computer desk next to the window.

Crawling under the covers, they held one another close, as they dozed off to slumber.

After a chaste kiss they whisper:  
>"Good night, Moka."<br>"Good night, Tsukune."

"I love you," they said in unison, which caused them both to laugh vicariously.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>This chapter did not want to get written. I've been going through some emotional turmoil lately, hence the lateness of this chapter.<p>

**I know it's not my best by far, but it's very lemony, LOL.**

Took me about 3 hours to get this done.

**New chapters will be out weekly, instead of two per week.**  
>Thanks for the continued support.<p>

Reviews and feedback always welcome ^_^


	13. A Picnic and A Vampire (Omake)

Rosario + Vampire : A Picnic and A Vampire (Chapter 12)

* * *

><p>This is chapter 12 of my Rosario+Vampire fan-fic: ( Or 13 on )<br>_**'A Confession and A Vampire'**_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**Rated T. **  
><strong>Some Limes, but NO Lemons, LOLs :)<strong>

**Moka is 19, and Tsukune is 18.**

**Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.**  
><strong>But, I am pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.<strong>

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**All characters are OCC.**

* * *

><p>Monday Morning, May 13th. 8 AM<p>

* * *

><p>The young vampire couple were still sound asleep, no matter how much the early morning sun seeped into the bedroom, disturbing their peaceful slumber. Tsukune had flipped himself over to the right, facing away from the window and naturally Moka followed directly behind him, mimicking his actions, and holding him much closer.<p>

_* tap * tap * tap *_, was lightly heard a short while after, on the wooden bedroom door.

"Mmmm...yes?"

_"Tsukune, Moka? Are you still asleep?"_

"Not anymore, Mom...what is it?"

_"Well, your father would like to speak to Moka before he heads off to work soon."_

"Ummm...okay. We'll be down in a few minutes."

_"Thank you sweety. We'll see you in the kitchen."_

"Sure thing...mom."

* * *

><p>Tsukune turned over to his left, and admired the beautiful pink haired vampiress lying next to him. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. Twin streaks of silver, framed her gorgeous features. He really didn't want to disturb her, knowing very well the past couple of days have been very emotional, since her abrupt permanent metamorphosis.<p>

"Moka...", he said, as he gingerly nudged her.

"Mmmmm...", she sleepily replied.

"Time to get up, beautiful," he whispered back, which resulted in her snuggling even closer, pressing her enormous bosom against his bare chest.

Tsukune smiled, as he returned her embrace. Then an idea formed in the back of his mind. A single idea that if not approached properly, could indeed result in great damage to himself or god-forbid, his bed.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle," he stated as he reached for her slender abdomen and poked it softly several times.

"Tee-hee-heeeeeee..."

"Moka. Time to get up, sleepy head."

"Mmmm...five more minutes, Tsukune" she lazily replied; her eyes still closed.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle," he replied again, as he gently stroked his fingers on the left-hand side of her slender waist.

**"Hahahahahaaaa heeheheheeeeheheeeeee!"**, she laughed vicariously, then tackled her fiance', knocking themselves to the carpeted floor below.

After the laughing fit ended, Tsukune helped Moka off the floor and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning, Tsukune," she said as she softly kissed him on his lips.

"Good morning, Moka. Sorry about the way I woke you up. My dad would like to speak to you before he heads off to work."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm sure mom told him all about me last night. But I very well can't go downstairs half-dressed," she told him as she rubbed the sleep away from her honey-amber eyes.

Moka was still wearing one of Tsukune's old white, button down dress shirts to bed; which left very little, if all, to the imagination.

"Well, that's true on both counts. I guess you can just throw on a robe, seeing it's still kind of early," he noted, as he glanced at the digital clock on his dresser. It was barely eight-fifteen in the morning.

"Thank you, Tsukune. Let's go to my room, so I can put on my robe and slippers, then."

"No problem, Moka. After you," he replied as he motioned towards the doorway.

* * *

><p>Once Moka entered her bedroom, she found her fuzzy pink robe still laying on her bed. After adorning it, she cinched the tie around her waist, then put on her matching slippers.<p>

After closing the door behind herself, Moka and Tsukune walked down the hallway, then descended the stairway and entered the kitchen.

Koji was sitting at the kitchen table with his back to the wall, glancing through the morning edition of the local newspaper and sipping his cup of coffee.

"Good morning," the duo said in unison, once they came into view.

"Good morning, son, Moka," replied his father, still buried behind the newspaper.

Moka then sat on his left, while Tsukune took the seat to his right.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tsukune decided he would break the ice, since Moka was fidgeting nervously while poking her fingers together. "Um, dad. Uh. I guess mom told you the truth. You know, about Moka...and all...um..."

"Well, yes she did. So it's true, Moka. You're a vampire?", Koji said, as he lowered the newspaper and set it down on the table after folding it in half.

"Yes, it's true. I'm a vampire. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. Please, don't hate me. I love your son Tsukune very much. He means the world to me," she softly replied, as she put her head down, staring at the table.

"Moka..." is all Tsukune could reply. He knew that she felt quite sad, as he could actually sense her emotions in his very own heart.

Koji looked at her for a few moments, unsure of what to say, nor how to say it.

Kasumi walked over to the small round table in the corner, as she was still cooking breakfast for the past ten minutes or so and heard the awkward, yet brief conversation.

She could tell by the tone in Moka's voice that she was quite upset.

"Moka dear, please don't get the wrong idea. He's just confused, that's all. To him, you certainly don't look nor act like a vampire. Maybe if he was convinced somehow, he might be a believer," Kasumi explained.

* * *

><p>Picking up on his mother's idea, Tsukune got up from his seat and walked around to the opposite side of the table, bending down to whisper an idea into Moka's right ear. A variety of emotions played across her face; everything from surprise to extreme embarrassment. After she digested the idea, she finally spoke.<p>

"Tsukune, are you sure about that? It's kind of...um...only if you're sure," she murmured, with a deep blush.

"Why not? If he actually saw it, he might actually believe that you are who you say you are. Besides, what could it harm anyways?", Tsukune offered in reassurance.  
><em>'Aside from being extremely embarrassing!'<em>, he told himself.

"Okay Tsukune, but I'm a little hesitant, though," the vampiress replied in a small voice.

She was honestly getting more and more embarrassed by the second.

"Moka, it's fine. Don't be. I'm the one who will be embarrassed way more than you would be."

_'Trust me…'_, he whispered.

She smiled and nodded yes in agreement as she stood up from her chair. Tsukune stepped back a bit so his father could get a good view of the 'demonstration'.

"Okay, dad. This will prove that Moka really is a vampire. Don't blink, okay?" he told his father as he tilted his neck to the right.  
>'Well, here goes nothing…', Tsukune mentioned to himself.<p>

His father just simply shook his head yes.

Moka's fangs extended to their full length as she came closer to her lover. Tsukune gently placed his left hand on the back of her head as he slowly guided her mouth to the crook of his neck. She in turn held him around his waist, just as her fangs bore down and pierced the base of his flesh, feeding on his precious blood. A few stray drops slid down as she continued to suck his blood for a few more seconds, her tongue gently lapping at the punctures.

_'Oh my god...I can't believe I'm doing this in front of his parents! How embarrassing! Ahhh...but it feels so good...ahhhh...Tsukune...'_, the vampiress thought in mortification, feeling her heart wildly hammer against her ribcage as her mind slowly began to numb in her ecstasy.

Tsukune quickly sucked in a gasp, feeling his body begin to react to the attention.

_'Ah! N-no, calm down, calm down!'_, the teen thought desperately as he felt himself shudder. _'_

_Still…th-that feels r-really...good…'_, his mind told him.

Try as she might, Moka couldn't help the soft purr that escaped her lips as she allowed her fangs to sink a little deeper into his soft skin, trembling when she felt him shiver in response. **"Mmmmm..."**

Koji's eyes bugged out at the show before his very eyes. Kasumi was startled a little as well, but smiled; seeing just how much the young couple genuinely cared about each other.

Once Moka was satisfied, she retracted her fangs and licked the small puncture marks clean, sealing them up in an instant. They then dulled to a _**purplish bruise**_, resembling _**a love-bite**_ more than the _scary, gaping holes_ that Tsukune's family had been half expecting.

Moka's face burned red from embarrassment, despite the fact that she was told it would be the best way to prove who she really is. She then returned to her seat as Tsukune stood behind her, placing his hands lightly on her shoulders. It seemed as though his parents were both rendered aghast, unsure of how to react to the rather intimate spectacle that transpired before them, just a few moments ago.

* * *

><p>"Well, dad? Do you believe Moka now? You saw her fangs, right?"<p>

"Uh...yeah. That was...um...yeah. But I do have a few questions, if you don't mind, Moka."

"It's okay, dad. You can ask me anything you like," Moka replied, as Tsukune now held her hands, sitting down once again.

"Does being out in the Sun cause you to burst into flames?"

"No, but like anybody else, I can get a sunburn if I'm in the strong sunlight for too long."

"Will a stake through the heart, or decapitation kill you?

"That would kill **anybody**," she retorted.

"Does Silver cause you to become weakened?"

"No, as my first Rosary was made from Silver, just as the earrings you gave me as my Graduation gift."

"So Crosses or other religious artifacts don't work?"

"No, they don't."

"What about garlic?"

"No, but I really don't like the smell of it. Same goes for onions."

"Can you travel across running water, by means of a bridge or boat?"

"Yes. But when I take a bath, I use special herbs to neutralize the purifying effects of the water."

"How much blood do you need in order to live?"

"About one pint per week. I can also substitute tomato juice and eat normal foods, as well as use transfusion packets in order to survive. But as I get older, my weekly intake will decrease to about one-half."

"If you suck someone's blood, will they become a vampire?"

"No. They would have to be injected with the same vampire's blood on three separate occasions."

"So, um, Kasumi told me that the current 'you' is actually two individual personalities?"

"Yes. The _"Rosary"_ or Silver Cross I used to wear sealed up my full vampire powers, which also produced the 'outer' me. Now, it seems like something has happened, and caused the seal to completely fail. So the current 'me' you see now, is a fusion of my two individual 'personalities', into one. All of the memories from my two 'selves' have somehow merged, due to that failure and there is no known way to reverse it. I'm still very much the same 'me' you know."

"Do you **sparkle**?"

"That's **not** funny, dad," Moka admonished.

"So most 'myths' about vampires are false, Moka?"

"Yes. Actually all human myths or legends about us vampires are greatly exaggerated, mostly due to the fact about being greatly misinformed."

"I see. So Tsukune knew you were a vampire on the first day of high school? Three years ago, correct?"

"Yes. That's true. Your son was the very first friend I ever made. When I told him that I was a vampire on the first day of our freshman year, he was somewhat apprehensive. But I didn't blame him, as I was always hated by other humans for what I am. I was always an outcast, just because I wasn't like everybody else. Meeting Tsukune changed my life that day. He showed me that all humans weren't full of hatred. He always treated me like a regular, teenage girl. And he was always very kind to me, and he was always there for me, when nobody else was...I guess I fell in love with him because of his genuine kindness, plus the fact that he saved me from drowning. I owe him my life. So, p-pl-please don't hate me. Don't s-send me away from Tsukune. I love all of you, like a family," Moka explained, on the verge of tears yet again.

"Well, if that's the case then, I don't see you for anything other than who you are, sitting here right now. We could never hate you, Moka. I can tell that you care a great deal about Tsukune, just as he cares as much about you. Besides, as far as we're concerned, you're an important part of our family. Let's get along from now on, okay?", Koji told the pink and silver haired vampire. Moka got up from her chair again and gave her soon-to-be Father-in-law a firm hug.

"Thank you for accepting me for who I am, Dad!", Moka tearily replied. Kasumi came over as did Tsukune for a group hug.

* * *

><p>After the group embrace dissolved, Moka bowed out of gratitude, which resulted in Kasumi and Koji asking her to stop bowing as it was completely unnecessary. Of course, she then bowed more for bowing so much.<p>

Koji quickly excused himself as it was time for him to head out to his job downtown.

"Thanks dad, for accepting Moka for who she is," Tsukune said as they neared the front door.

"You're welcome, son. Please take care of each other. I know now that you two really love each other. Never take that for granted. It's rare to find somebody who can love you for who you are. Well, I'm off. Have a good day son," his father replied with a small smile. 'Oh, Boy, do you have your work cut out for you…'

"Thanks, dad, for everything. And I'll take good care of her, just as I know she will take good care of me," Tsukune assured, returning his smile with one of his own. 'Everything's gonna be alright…I just know it,' Tsukune told himself.

"But don't make me a grandfather yet," Koji joked as he closed the door behind him.

**"Dad! Really?!"**, he half-shouted as he sauntered back into the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Tsukune? Are you alright? Your face is all red," Moka asked him once he sat down at the table on her right-hand side.<p>

"Uh, yeah. Never been better," he reassured her as he reached out his right hand and held her free left hand.

'Aside from my dad bringing attention to my intimate life!', he screamed to himself.

"Are you sure? You seem to be all embarrassed," Moka asked, concern clearly evident in her eyes.

Moka knew. She knew this young man for three years, and she understood in her heart that something was indeed bothering him.

Finally, her concerned gaze became too much, and he gave a heavy sigh.

"Um, well. Yeah. I think he knows, Moka," Tsukune finally muttered under his breath.

Moka cocked her head in confusion.

"Knows?" she questioned, "What do you mean, Tsukune?"

Tsukune blushed, averting his eyes.

"W-well, y-you know…that…um...you know...," he trailed off, his voice failing him in his embarrassment.

Moka gasped, seeming to catch on to his plight. Understanding finally lit in her eyes, and she gave a soft giggle of reassurance.

"Oh, Tsukune. You have nothing to worry about. I **can't** have a baby until we perform a **blood bond ritual**."

"A blood bond? What's that?", Tsukune inquired, cocking his head.

"Well love," Moka said, as she held his left hand in her own and pulled them over her bosom, "In the simplest of terms from what I read in the book I showed you; it's when we consume each others blood while we make love. Then and only then, can I conceive your child. And after I am with child, my weekly blood requirements will double, since I will need extra strength to carry the child to full term; nine months' time," the vampiress answered with a small smile.

Thankfully, Kasumi was not in the vicinity to hear the rather explicit and intimate details of vampire love-making.

She would more than likely pass out again from too much information.

"Wow, I see. That's...interesting to know," he replied with a sly grin.

"So, Tsukune. What do you want to do now?"  
><strong><em>"The same thing we do every day, Pinky...try to take over the world!"<em>**

Moka burst out laughing at Tsukune's little joke and flung herself into his arms, knocking him out of his chair. Kasumi heard the ridiculous rambunctious ruckus and was curious as to what was so hilarious. She then found her son and his lovely fiance' were hugging each other quite enthusiastically on the kitchen floor. "A-hem. A-hem! Ahem!", she announced by clearing her throat.

Noticing they were suddenly being observed, Tsukune helped Moka off the tiled kitchen floor. Dusting themselves off, he then explained his impromptu joke to his mother, who began giggling at how well it suited Moka, who was now doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

After the two ladies composed themselves, Kasumi offered the couple a hot breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, whole wheat buttered toast with fresh strawberry jam, sausage and two tall glasses of tomato juice.

While Kasumi excused herself, the young couple pondered on what type of activity they could do together, seeing that it was a wonderfully mild Spring day.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later as if on cue, Kasumi returned to the kitchen and was toting a small picnic basket that easily weighed a few pounds.<p>

_**"Oof!"**_, she huffed, as she set it down on the floor in front of the small round table in the corner.  
>"Tsukune, Moka; I made this for you early this morning," she announced gaining the duo's attention.<p>

"What's this, mom?", Moka wondered aloud, as she got up off her chair and kneeled down to examine the tiny wooden basket in front of her.

"That's a picnic basket, Moka dear. I took the opportunity to make a few types of sandwiches, fried chicken, onigari stuffed with salmon, omelets, and shrimp rolls. I also packed a thermos full of chilled sweet green tea, plus a few cans of tomato juice. There's a lakeside park not too far from here that would be the perfect spot for you to spend a quiet romantic afternoon at," Kasumi explained as Moka opened the lid and peeked to examine the food packed away neatly inside.

"Mom, you really shouldn't have, but thank you so much," Moka answered as she stood up and gave Kasumi a quick hug.

"You're welcome, Moka dear. Why don't you both go upstairs and get dressed? Tsukune can show you the way to the park," she suggested after they parted their embrace.

"Thanks, Mom. You're a life-saver! We were debating on what to do today, but this seems to have solved our problem. So Moka, what do you say? Let's head upstairs and get dressed," Tsukune told her as she seemed to be daydreaming.

Realizing she would be spending the entire afternoon with her Tsukune in a quite park, caused Moka's amber eyes to sparkle with delight.

"Oh yes, Tsukune! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she happily replied as she bounced up and down rather excitedly. She then grabbed Tsukune by his right hand and dragged him towards the stairwell.

* * *

><p>After climbing the stairs, Tsukune and Moka both returned to their bedrooms to find something comfortable to wear. It was now nearly eleven o'clock in the morning. They would take their time getting prepared, seeing that this was an impromptu date set up by Kasumi.<br>They agreed to meet each other downstairs in the living-room when they were ready to depart for the lakeside park.

Tsukune was the first to arrive. He was wearing a sky blue short-sleeved tee-shirt and navy blue cargo pants. He was already shaved and ready to go.

"You look very nice, sweety," his mother commented as he sat down on the couch in the living-room, tapping his foot rapidly. She placed the picnic basket in front of the couch, along with a small light green microfiber blanket.

"Oh! Uh, thanks mom," he simply replied.

"Nervous much?", she inquired out of motherly concern.

"You can tell, huh?", he lightly responded, as he scratched the back of his head with his left hand.

"Don't be, sweety. I know things have been unusual since Moka's recent 'change', but she's the same sweet girl you fell in love with. Just be there for her. I can tell that you two love each other very much. Be patient. She needs you now more than ever before, okay? I'll do whatever I can to help out, if the need arises," Kasumi explained. He then hugged her in great appreciation.

"Thanks, mom. For everything."

"You're welcome, son."

A moment later, Moka made her way downstairs to the living-room to meet her fiance', who was patiently awaiting her return.

She was wearing a simple white sundress with a scoop neck, that rested just above her knees.

Tsukune nearly passed out when he noticed how beautiful she looked.  
>"Wow," is all he could sputter out.<p>

She then sat down on his left and kissed him on his cheek.  
>"Thank you, Tsukune. You look very handsome yourself."<br>"Oh...thanks Moka. All set now?"

"Oh yes, Tsukune. I'm looking forward to spending the afternoon with you."

* * *

><p>With that the couple walked to the door, put their shoes on, and ambled down the sidewalk. Tsukune carried the little picnic basket, and Moka toted the small microfiber blanket, that was rolled up, under her right arm.<p>

"Have fun you two! And no rush coming home!", Kasumi told them as they disappeared out of sight.

"Wow, this was really nice of your mom, Tsukune. I never went on a picnic before. But I'm happy my first time will be with you. Oh! I mean having a picnic, that is," Moka told him just as she caught her double-entendre; her cheeks now tinted pink.

"Oh yeah. It was nice of her. Well, a picnic is basically eating outdoors, usually at a park under a big shade tree or even by the beach. But those types are usually like a cookout, similar to the one we had in our first year with the Newspaper Club," he explained to Moka, as they made their way to the park by the lake. "Oh, I see," she happily replied.

Once they made their way towards downtown, they made a left then a right, following a narrow sidewalk lined with large trees. A few minutes later the breeze picked up, indicating they were approaching the park.  
>Moka stopped for a minute as it finally came into view. A huge lake lined with dozens of massive trees on every side.<p>

"Wow! We're going here, Tsukune?!"  
>"Yep. Here we are. Let's find a big shady tree to sit under."<p>

After searching for a few more minutes, they then realized the park was pretty much deserted. Once they found the perfect spot, Tsukune helped Moka unravel the blanket and set it down on top of the soft grass. After they both removed their shoes, they sat down and admired the beautiful scenery surrounding them. Dozens of colorful springtime flowers dotted around the park randomly.

* * *

><p>"Pretty nice park, don't you agree Moka?"<br>"Oh yes. it's very lovely, Tsukune," she admitted, happily smiling.

She then scooted closer to Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, love, for bringing me here today," she added as she closed the distance between themselves and kissed him feverishly. The ebony-haired teen then leaned back, pulling her slowly on top of him as he laid down on the soft blanket.

"You're...welcome...Moka...", he replied between kisses, attempting to breath. "Ahhh...Tsukune...I...love you so much...", she whispered as her breathing increased. "I love...you...too...Moka...", he panted in return.

The young couple continued to hold and kiss each other passionately, but where interrupted by Tsukune's stomach grumbling like a hungry bear looking for prey. Moka giggled upon hearing that and decided to end their spontaneous public display of affection towards each other.

She then sat up and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, which she tied back with a simple hair clip. Tsukune followed suit and sat up as well. He then opened the picnic basket and pulled out the sandwiches his mother prepared. Ham and turkey with Swiss cheese. After placing them on the blanket he also removed the shrimp rolls, onigari and fried chicken. Moka found the thermos and poured each of them a cup of green tea.

"Thanks, Moka," he said as she gave placed a cup in his hands.  
>"You're welcome, love," she replied blushing.<p>

"Oh no. Mom didn't pack any desert for us," he sadly commented.  
>"Well, I'll be your desert, lover," Moka seductively suggested as she bent over and gave him a view of her spectacular cleavage.<p>

"Moka...oh my god," he gasped, on the verge of a nose bleed. He placed his cup on the grass and kissed her passionately on her pouty pink lips. She leaned into his embrace and gently pushed him down on the blanket.

'Tsukune...Mmmm...please...make love to me now...I want you now...nice and slow...oh god...I want you so much!', her mind hollered as she became instantly aroused. She moaned even louder as her logic gave-way to her lust, remembering how she felt earlier today as she sucked Tsukune's blood in front of his parents.

**"Ahhhh..Tsukune..."**, she groaned as the heat of pleasure began building up inside of her, on the verge of overtaking her. She held onto him tighter as their petting became more intense. Tsukune slid his hands down to her perfectly proportioned posterior and squeezed it rather firmly, causing Moka to gasp with delight. _**"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Tsukune...Ahhhhh...Oh god!"**_, she bellowed out. He then removed his hands and placed them around her slender waist, holding her firmly.

"I know, Moka...we can't...you know...here. I want to as well, but we can later...you know, after we get back home. I promise," he whispered to her, knowing very well what she was suggesting at doing, right then and there.

It would be way too embarrassing to do "that" in public!

"Okay, Tsukune. You're right. It's just that...well...you're a really good kisser. And...uh...um...before...when I sucked your blood...and um...well, it felt too good. I...was really embarrassed though, but I wanted you since...after that," Moka admitted as she then sat up on her knees, facing her fiance', whose face was red after hearing her confession.

"Uh. Okay, thanks. You're an amazing kisser...too, Moka...but...I kinda...felt the same way...when you sucked my blood...before. I really had to hold myself back...I wanted to take you right then and there...but it was...difficult. Does that make me a pervert, Moka?"

She held his face lovingly in her hands then finally answered.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I guess...that we're becoming closer...like I explained to you before...now that we're blood mates, and have been now for nearly a month. We'll only get closer as time goes on. And, no; you're not a pervert, because I feel the very same way about you. I wanted to rip your clothes off, right then. So I guess we're the same," Moka explained as she just held him close and embraced him tighter, not wanting to ever let him go.

After bonding yet again, they decided to finally eat the wonderful lunch Tsukune's mother made with affection.  
>They laughed and talked, dreaming of what the future could hold.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh, Tsukune. I was wondering. How long do you want to wait...until...we...um...get married? I mean, we're already blood mates. But according to vampire customs, blood mates means that we're already...you know...engaged and whatnot. I guess what I'm saying is...um...you could say that we're already...kind of married...hahaha."<p>

"What! Already married? But...but...your father...said...engaged...ah!," Tsukune sputtered out, nearly chocking on a chicken wing. Moka then patted him on the back so he wouldn't pass out from lack of air.

"Sorry, Tsukune. I know this is kind of sudden...but um...it's true. According to what I read in that book I showed you. Blood mates is another way of saying that we're already...um...married, according to ancient vampire laws and customs. I just found out this recently. You're not upset, are you?"

After this new knowledge was processed, the young man finally spoke, after gulping down his green tea in one swig.

"Uh...um...I see. Well, I'm not mad per-se, but it's kind of..yeah...sudden covers it, I guess. Wow. So, we're already...hm...married. That's...wow. But we're still going to have a traditional 'human' wedding, as I know that my parents will want to go 'all out'. I'm sure Kyoko will want to help out, too. Well, I guess I was thinking maybe in the Autumn. How does October sound?", Tsukune eventually replied once his mind calmed down a great deal.

Moka smiled brightly as she inwardly sighed a huge sign of relief.

"Thank you Tsukune, for not being mad. My father tricked us yet again, but don't worry. I'll give him an earful once I speak to him on the phone this week, believe me. And October sounds perfect. Besides, it's the month when you celebrate 'Halloween', if I recall," she replied.

"You're welcome, Moka. I'm a bit shocked, but no more than I usually would be. But, I don't blame you. It's not your fault; neither one of us knew at the time, but I'm fine with it. I love you more than I could ever possibly love anyone else in the entire world. So, yeah. Halloween sounds perfect. I was thinking a 'Western' type wedding. I'll wear a classic black tuxedo, and you could maybe wear a beautiful white dress with a veil. I know you'll be the most beautiful bride ever," he told her as he hugged her suddenly.

"Thank you, love. Have I told you recently how much I love you?"  
>"You're welcome, my princess. And yes, you have. But I like hearing it."<br>"I love you, Tsukune. And thank you for being my husband."  
>"And I love you, Moka. And thank you for being my gorgeous wife."<p>

They both fell over laughing and embracing each other very closely.

They sat in silence for a few moments, admiring the scenery of the lake that glittered with sunlight dancing across its surface, wrapped in each others arms, in complete and utter peace. The only sound was of their throbbing heartbeats breaking the quietness in unison.

"Tsukune..."  
>"Hmmm?"<p>

"Whenever I'm near you, holding your hand or just thinking of you, my chest tightens; and the desire for me to be closer to you begins to overwhelm me. And when you hold me in your arms, or kiss me, that desire for me to be closer to you, causes the feelings I carry for you to increase exponentially. You saved me from being lonely."

"Wow, Moka. Well, I feel the same way about you. Especially when you look at me with your beautiful eyes. Kissing you. Holding you. Being next to you. Or when you smile. Just knowing that we'll be spending forever with each other is something I never dreamed of. Not until I met you. I'm so blessed to have you in my life."

"Thank you, Tsukune. And I can't wait until then. Please take good care of me from now on."

"You're welcome Moka. Me either. Please take good care of me too."

Plans had to be made soon, now that they unanimously decided on the Big Day, which would be a day that nobody would ever forget.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Wow. This chapter took me nearly 3 days to write, on and off.

I covered a lot more than I originally planned to, including explaining to everyone who has asked me ever since chapter 1 about Moka being or getting pregnant! **She is not now, nor is she going to be** until **WAY** after she and Tsukune are **MARRIED** and have the **blood bond ceremony**. That will be a long time from now, LOL.

Quite the simple explanation, if you ask me.

A very big shout-out to my good friend **"ShadowWolf08"** for her help with a few paragraphs that I had a difficult time bringing together.

**She can be found here on fanfiction: u/2072203/**  
><em><strong>Please check out her awesome stories too!<strong>_

**More thanks to my Beta Readers on deviantArt:**  
><strong>Train48, LtheDarkCreeper and Onyx2589 for their continued help and support.<strong>

Please leave a comment if you follow or fave this chapter.  
>It means to me that you like my fan-fic so far :)<p>

All future chapters like I said before, will be out once per week.  
>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	14. A Maid and A Vampire

Rosario + Vampire : A Maid and A Vampire (Chapter 13)

-

This is chapter 13 of my Rosario+Vampire fan-fic: ( Or 14 on )  
><em>'A Confession and A Vampire'<em>, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**Rated M for mature themes.**  
><strong>Contains an intense Lemon scene!<strong>

**Moka and Tsukune are both now 19 years old.**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.  
>But, I am pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.<p>

**Comedy / Drama / Romance**

**All characters are OCC.**

Much thanks to my very good friend and Beta Reader **'Shadowwolf08'** on for her assistance on this chapter!

* * *

><p>This is a 1 month time-skip.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, June 22. Tsukune's Birthday.<strong>

Moka awoke rather early today, as it was her fiance's 19th birthday. She wanted to do something unexpected since he went out of his way to make her birthday in May extra special. She had purchased a unique outfit just for this occasion. Embarrassing or not, she consciously decided to wear it for the morning. With a little assistance from Tsukune's mom Kasumi, she cooked breakfast, even though her cooking skills were top-notch and she had learned to make several types of new dishes in the time since living with the Aono family.

"Thanks, mom for all your help," she told Kasumi as she placed the items on the wooden bed tray as she made her way out of the kitchen, ready to wake Tsukune up with one of several birthday surprises that she had in store for him. After all, she had promised that he would have a birthday he would soon never forget.

"You're welcome, Moka dear. I'm always more than happy to help you out whenever you need it," Kasumi happily replied as Moka ascended the stairwell.

After setting the tray on the hallway floor, Moka gently tapped on Tsukune's door in order to gain his attention. Even though they had grown much closer since they started to plan their Autumn wedding, they occasionally slept in their own rooms from time to time. As she heard him rustling in his bed, she opened the door then bent down to retrieve the tray with the love-filled breakfast she had prepared for him.

Thankfully, Moka had learned to accept her new emotions since her two-halves merged after her birthday over a month ago. She took a few online lessons on how to control her temper, which helped immensely. She was still prone to crying spells, but that was just one part of Moka that Tsukune loved the most: her soft side.

"Good morning, Master," she announced as Tsukune sat up, attempting to wipe the sleep from his chocolate brown eyes. Unsure if he was still dreaming or not, he blinked in disbelief upon seeing Moka's remarkable choice of clothing. She was sporting a classic French Maid outfit: black with white trim, the short, frilly skirt showing off her creamy, shapely thighs. The scoop neckline presented her generous bosom without giving too much away.

Tsukune nearly went into cardiac arrest as she slowly approached his bed, as she was grinning happily from ear to ear. Moka's pink hair with the silver streaks was pulled back into her classic pony tail.

_'God, she's beautiful!'_, the teen thought breathlessly.

His breakfast consisted of homemade French toast, sausage patties, buttermilk pancakes, scrambles eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice.

Tsukune was captivated by her radiant presence and was unable to form a comprehensive response. After setting the tray down on his lap, she leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek. Once his brain processed the current situation, he finally spoke up, deciding to play along.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Moka. What's all this?"<p>

"This is your breakfast in bed, Master."

"Master?"

"Yes, Master. Today is your birthday. Do you not like my outfit?", she responded as she curtsied, pulling on either side of her thigh-length black frilly skirt, giving him quite the show.

"Uh, yes. You look **really** cute, Moka."

"Thank you, Master," she answered as her cheeks were now tinted pink.

_'This…this is __**so**__ embarrassing!'_, the vampiress thought, her blush only deepening.

"Please eat up before your breakfast gets cold, Master."

"Uh, sure. Thanks for the food, Moka. It looks wonderful."

"You're welcome, Master. And thank you," she answered, standing off to the side as he began devouring his breakfast in bed.

"Wow, Moka, the French Toast is amazing. You've really outdone yourself this time."

"Thank you, Master. I'm glad it's to your liking," she replied bowing out of appreciation but still remaining in character, even though she desperately held herself back, wanting to cover him in kisses.

'Wow, Moka looks really cute this morning. I can't believe she'd actually wear a Maid cosplay. But I'm really happy right now. And she even made me breakfast in bed...well, she did tell me that she'd make my birthday unforgettable. I wonder what else she has in store for me today?', the birthday boy mused, still enjoying his morning meal his beautiful fiance' made for him today.

After devouring his breakfast, Moka then removed the wooden bed tray and set it down next to the bed on the door. She then slowly walked toward Tsukune, who was still sitting up in his bed, and sat on his right hand side, hugging him rather firmly.

"Thank you, Moka. You really surprised me, and I'm quite happy right now," he told her after they ended their embrace.

"You're welcome, Tsukune...I mean Master," she adorably replied, her cheeks still flush from his heart-felt compliment.

'That's all I ever want, Tsukune…to see you happy and smiling the way you are now…'

"Don't mention it, Moka. I meant every word of it."

"Oh, it's no problem, Master. I'm very happy to hear that. Is there anything else I can get you before I return the dishes to the kitchen?"

Thinking it over for a few seconds, he realized that they haven't sucked each others blood for about a month, instead relying on transfusion packets that were safely stored in the locked refrigerator in the basement.

"Um, if it's alright, I could really use some of your sweet blood. Seeing you dressed this way has made me quite thirsty," he boldly admitted as his face grew flush.

_'Ugh! I can't believe I actually just said that!'_, the ebony-haired teen yelled to himself.

Upon hearing his rather forward statement caused the young vampiress to cutely blush in turn.

"Of course, Master. There's really no need to ask. After-all, we are blood mates," Moka tenderly informed him as she stood up. Turning around then, she sat on her knees and crawled on all fours closer to him on his bed, all the while a smile parted her pink lips.

She then sat on his lap, facing him, and wrapped her arms gently around his shoulders as she leaned her head to the right, giving Tsukune easy access to her tender white flesh.

As he returned her hug, he gently placed his left hand on the back of her head, while his right hand wrapped around to the small of her back. He then sank his extended fangs into her neck, causing Moka's breath to hitch.

Closing her eyes, her body began to quickly heat up as he lapped her precious blood in short, slow slurps. She attempted to hold back the moans that suddenly escaped her pouty lips, which caused Tsukune to get immediately aroused as he groaned with pleasure upon hearing her tantalizing voice ring in his ears.

_"Mmmm...ahhhh...Tsukune...Ungh...ahhhh-nnnhhh...oh . ..ahhhhnnh..."_, she breathed, moaning lightly in the back of her throat as the tingles of pleasure immediately ran down her spine, causing her toes to curl.

As Tsukune continued to suck her blood, the young vampires quickly became further aroused. They were interrupted unexpectedly by somebody knocking rather loudly on his bedroom door.

Tsukune quickly retracted his fangs and licked Moka's neck clean, sealing the puncture marks, which vanished in a few seconds due to her vampire powers being unsealed for the past month or so.

* * *

><p>"Moka? Are you in there?", came Kasumi's voice from the other side of the door.<p>

"Yes, Mom. Tsukune's just about finished eating. I'll bring the dishes down in a moment," Moka quickly answered.

"Okay, Moka. I'll be going out for a while to do some shopping. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Thanks, take your time, Mom," Moka replied. She was now standing next to the bed, her face flushed from nearly being caught in a somewhat compromising and very intimate situation.

'How embarrassing!'

After a few awkward moments of silence, Moka walked towards the door, opened it up, and bent down to pick up the tray of dishes.

"Master, please get dressed soon. I will wait for you downstairs."

"Um, okay Moka. Thanks again for breakfast," Tsukune beamed.

"You're welcome, Master. Please take your time. I will see you after you're ready."

Once Moka vanished down the hallway, Tsukune closed his bedroom door, then rummaged through his closet for about ten minutes searching for something comfortable to wear, seeing that today was the first official day of Summer. After picking out a pair of khaki cargo pants and a light green tee-shirt, he made his way to the restroom to shave and brush his teeth.

He wondered to himself just exactly what other surprises Moka had in store for him, but he really didn't mind, seeing that he would be spending the majority of the day with her. It didn't matter to him where they went, or what they did, as long as they were together.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Tsukune made his way downstairs. He then discovered that his father Koji had already left for the day, most likely having to attend to some unfinished work at his office downtown. It was now barely ten o'clock in the morning. His mother was still absent as well, saying earlier that she had some grocery shopping to attend to.

* * *

><p>"Moka? Where are you?" he announced as he wandered into the kitchen, half expecting to find her in there.<p>

"I'm in the living-room, Tsukune," she cheerily replied.

Moka was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and was wearing a frilly, white blouse, along with a denim mini skirt that accentuated her amazingly well-toned legs. Seeing that she was no longer dressed in her Maid cosplay, resulted in Tsukune feeling somewhat dejected. Picking up immediately on his dismay, Moka stood up and hugged him rather firmly.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but being dressed like that in public would be so embarrassing. But I do have a few surprises for you, though," she told him while still embracing him.

"It's okay, Moka. You looked really adorable wearing it. I was really happy and quite surprised. Thank you, once again," he replied as they continued to bond.

"Thank you, Tsukune, and you're welcome. I'll be taking you somewhere special today, but no hints, okay?" Moka told him.

Curious as he was now, he didn't press the issue any further as he had complete faith in his wonderful fiancé.

"No problem, Moka. I'm really looking forward to spending my birthday with you. So wherever we go, I'm happy to just be with you."

She then pulled back for a moment and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes, then closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately. A few minutes later both teens were begging for oxygen.

"So shall we head out now?", Moka inquired as Tsukune was still reeling from their kiss.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing Moka," he happily replied as they made their way to the doorway to put their shoes on.

Moka was now sporting a cute pair of navy blue pumps that matched her denim mini skirt, as well as a color-coordinated purse. Even though Tsukune had grown taller than her, she was now his height while wearing her sexy heels, that showed off her gorgeous legs.

After opening and closing the door behind themselves, Tsukune locked the door and shoved the key into his cargo pants pocket.

* * *

><p>After walking for about ten minutes, they eventually reached the local train station. After riding the escalator to the second-floor platform, Moka found the route they needed to take to Akihabara. After purchasing two round trip tickets, the couple sat on a bench off to the side while waiting for the train to arrive.<p>

"So Moka, where are we going exactly?", Tsukune inquired curiously.

"Oh, that's still a surprise, Tsukune. But I will let you know that it's not too far from Tokyo."

"Oh, okay. Well wherever it is, I'm looking forward to it, Moka."

_'Honestly, I'm so excited that I can hardly sit still!'_, the birthday boy screamed in his mind.

Leaning her head on Tsukune's shoulder, the pink and silver-haired vampiress just smiled, and then giggled adorably. Moments later, the overhead announcement indicated the train would be arriving shortly.

Once the express train slowed to a complete halt, dozens of passengers rushed out onto the platform, going off to who knows where. As soon as the sea of people dispersed, Tsukune slipped his hand into Moka's and made a beeline to the closest window seat.

Thankfully, the train car was not too full. Sitting down now, the young couple sat in blissful silence, admiring the rapidly passing scenery.

Tsukune was quite content knowing that he and Moka had gotten much closer over the past month, especially seeing that they had mutually decided on when they would be getting married.

Of course, his parents were somewhat surprised at the sudden announcement, but they agreed to it, seeing that Tsukune and Moka had, indeed, been in love with each other for over two years now.

Roughly forty-five minutes later, the overhead announcement brought the duo out of their thoughts, indicating they were arriving at their destination.

**"ATTENTION PASSENGERS: NOW APPROACHING AKIHABARA STATION. PLEASE BRING ALL BELONGINGS WITH YOU WHILE EXITING THE TRAIN. ONCE AGAIN, NOW APPROACHING AKIHABARA STATION. THANK YOU."**

Once the train slowed down and came to a full stop, Moka and Tsukune got off their seat and made their way, hand-in-hand, to the nearest exit. As soon as the automatic door opened, they stepped onto the platform and off to the side, looking for the nearest escalator. Upon finding it, Moka told him to follow her, which he happily did without any further petition.

* * *

><p>Accompanying Moka down the elevator, Tsukune could tell that she was very excited with whatever plans, or schemes, she had in store for him today.<p>

"Welcome to Akiba, Tsukune," she happily indicated as she led him, by the hand, down the main avenue.

He marveled at the wide variety of stores and shops, mostly aimed at the otaku culture.

"Wow, Moka, this place is pretty amazing. I've never been here before," he simply stated.

"Yes it is, Tsukune. This is where I've purchased all my manga," Moka replied.

"I see. So, where are we going today?" he inquired.

"That, my dear Tsukune is still a surprise," she told him while wandering down the street as she searched for the address she had made reservations at earlier this week by phone. Wandering along for a few minutes, Moka stopped suddenly, realizing they had arrived at their destination: **a karaoke bar**. Once they found the doorway, they walked inside and made their way to the front desk. After talking with the clerk for a few minutes, and giving her name along with the payment, Moka led Tsukune down a long corridor to their private room.

Tsukune was now grinning like an idiot realizing where they were, but still had no clue why she had picked this place out of all the ones in Akihabara.

As they entered their private room, she motioned for Tsukune to have a seat on the long, leather couch. Moka found the song book and then presented the food menu to Tsukune, asking him to pick out anything he liked, seeing that it was now early noon, and that they might like to have a light lunch together.

"So, Moka, I see now what you have planned, but, just to let you know, I can't sing to save my own life," he lightly joked.

"Yes, Tsukune, but this is one of my presents for you," she told him.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm looking forward to it then," he replied as he gave a big sigh of relief, happy that he just had to watch and listen instead of participating himself.

* * *

><p>"Have you decided what you'd like to have for a snack yet?" she asked, sitting down to his left on the sofa.<p>

"Thanks, Moka. Um...how about... a hamburger and some melon soda?"

"You're welcome, love. That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll place the order right away," she cheerfully announced, as she sat up and made her way to the telephone on the wall next to the door.

"Thanks again Moka."

She simply smiled brightly and cutely waved to him as she placed the order.

While Moka was on the telephone, he wondered to himself how her singing voice was. He always knew she had a lovely speaking voice, but he couldn't help imagine what it would be like to actually hear her sing for him. He just grinned.

Once Moka placed the order, she went over to the control panel, picked up the microphone, and switched it on. She then punched the song number into the karaoke machine and waited for the song to begin.

"This song is dedicated to you, my dear Tsukune. Happy Birthday."

The song began with a few guitars and fiddles.

_How do I,_  
><em>Get through the night without you?<em>  
><em>If I had to live without you,<em>  
><em>What kind of life would that be?<em>  
><em>Oh, I...<em>

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_  
><em>You're my world, my heart, my soul,<em>  
><em>If you ever leave...<em>  
><em>Baby you would take away everything...good in my life,<em>

_And tell me now..._  
><em>How do I live without you?<em>  
><em>I want to know...<em>  
><em>How do I breathe without you?<em>

_If you ever go..._  
><em>How do I ever...ever survive?<em>  
><em>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?<em>

_..._

_Without you,_  
><em>There'd be no sun in my sky,<em>  
><em>There would be no love in my life,<em>  
><em>There'd be no world left for me.<em>  
><em>And I...<em>  
><em>Baby I don't know what I would do,<em>  
><em>I'd be lost if I lost you,<em>  
><em>If you ever leave...<em>  
><em>Baby you would take away everything...real in my life,<em>

_And tell me now..._  
><em>How do I live without you?<em>  
><em>I want to know...<em>  
><em>How do I breathe without you?<em>

_If you ever go..._  
><em>How do I ever, ever survive?<em>  
><em>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?<em>

_Please tell me baby..._  
><em>How do I go on?<em>

_If you ever leave,_  
><em>Baby you would take away everything,<em>  
><em>I need you with me,<em>

_Baby don't you know that you're everything,_  
><em>Real in my life?<em>  
><em>...<em>

_And tell me now,_  
><em>How do I live without you,<em>  
><em>I want to know,<em>  
><em>How do I breathe without you?<em>

_If you ever go..._  
><em>How do I ever, ever survive?<em>  
><em>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?<em>

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you baby?_  
><em>...<em>

As the song ended, Tsukune was rendered completely and absolutely speechless.

_'Her voice is amazing! Just like an angel,'_ the birthday boy thought to himself.

After returning the microphone to its holder, Moka sauntered adorably back to Tsukune's side and sat down, sliding next to him.

"So Tsukune, what did you think?"

"Wow. Your voice is really beautiful. That was incredible. Thank you, Moka. I do love you more than anything."

Now blushing after hearing his compliment, Moka's emotions started to bubble to the surface.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm so madly in love with you, too."

Now leaning against his left shoulder, he pulled Moka into a tight embrace. After hearing her magnificent singing voice, Tsukune felt much closer to the pink and silver-haired vampiress, if that was even remotely possible. He then leaned back onto the large sofa, pulling her on top of himself, and wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist. Moka just placed her head lovingly against his right shoulder, returning his loving embrace, content that her plan had gone along rather smoothly so far.

Feeling this close to him, Moka began to get aroused at their proximity. Words were not needed for either to know where this was leading to. Moka lifted her head up for a moment and gazed into his eyes lovingly, then secured the short space between them and started to kiss him softly. He then moved his hands lower and lower ever so gingerly, tracing his fingers lightly across the cottony material of her blouse, then placed them on her voluptuous posterior, which caused the vampiress to moan erotically. He then started to massage her soft, yet firm bottom.

**_"Uhnnn...ahhnnn...Tsukune..."_** she replied between kisses, which resulted in her kissing him feverishly, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

The young man's pants suddenly felt two sizes too small, as it was now pressing rather firmly against Moka's inner thighs.

"Ahhh...Moka...", he groaned, feeling quite excited now.

Their impromptu make-out session was quickly derailed, as someone was rapping rather obnoxiously against the large, wooden door. Thankfully Moka had locked it earlier out of sheer habit.

"Sorry, Tsukune, it looks like our food is here now, but we can continue this later if you'd like," the vampiress apologized, seeing that their good mood was brought to an abrupt halt.

"It's okay, Moka. Don't worry about it so much," he replied, as she made her way to unlock and open the door.

Once their lunches were brought in and paid for by Moka, the server left as quickly as she arrived.

"Thanks Moka. It looks really good," Tsukune commented once Moka sat down on the couch next to him.

"It sure does. This is my first time. I mean, eating a hamburger," Moka added, as she held the huge burger in her petite hands.

Sinking her fangs into it, she just hummed with delight

"Yeah, it's really good. Thanks so much for spending my birthday with me; it really means a lot, Moka," he replied, as he dug into his meal.

"Oh, you're welcome Tsukune; it's my pleasure," Moka beamed back with her adorable smile.

"Oh my, this melon soda is really good!" she added a few moments later, after taking a few sips of the light green semi-sweet beverage.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," Tsukune explained.  
>"I can see why; it's really yummy," Moka gleefully agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>While they finished their ginormous hamburgers and melon sodas, Tsukune wondered yet again what other birthday surprises his wonderful girlfriend had in store for him this afternoon; secretly wishing to hear her awe-inspiring, melodious voice for an encore.<p>

After they finished their lunch, Moka set the plates and glasses on the serving tray and placed them in the hallway outside the doorway, in order to avoid any additional, unwarranted intrusions. Just to be safe, she locked the door again, after firmly shutting it closed behind her.

Moka then returned to the karaoke machine and repeated her actions from earlier. Once she switched on the wireless microphone, the music began; this time a slow-rock ballad by Ayumi Hamasaki: 'Rainy Day'.

_I calmly feel..._  
><em>That I never forget...<em>  
><em>What I don't want to forget<em>  
><em>Even if I don't try to remember it...<em>

_It was a cold day..._  
><em>I kept on waiting<em>  
><em>Just for you...<em>  
><em>In the hard rain<em>

_I was afraid of nothing_  
><em>I could even think...<em>  
><em>That even if it was the last day of my life<em>  
><em>I didn't care...<em>

_People who were..._  
><em>Happily smiling together<em>  
><em>Passed just close to me<em>  
><em>So many times...<em>

_..._

_But I was smiling..._  
><em>More gently than anyone else<em>  
><em>Standing alone...<em>  
><em>Without an umbrella<em>

_When I shaded my eyes with my freezing hand_  
><em>And saw you appear...<em>  
><em>It wasn't because of sadness<em>  
><em>That I was about to cry...<em>

_A flash of light_  
><em>Shone on us...<em>  
><em>As if to celebrate<em>  
><em>The way we were going on...<em>

Once the music faded, Tsukune was completely and utterly captivated by the emotions he felt while she sung this love song to him. He got up off the sofa and slowly walked over to her side, hugging her tightly. Tsukune was completely moved to tears, hearing her angelic voice once again.

Embracing him firmly, Moka kissed him gently, attempting to lighten his mood. A few moments later, he was feeling much better and finally had an opportunity to speak.

"Moka, that was...I don't have any words to tell you how much I love you. Thank you, Moka. You've made me very happy today."

Smiling brightly, she held his face tenderly upon hearing his heart-felt declaration of genuine gratitude.

"You're welcome, Tsukune. I just want you to know how much you mean to me, and how deeply I love you. If it's alright, I have one more song for you before our time is up."

"I love you too, Moka. Um, wow. Okay, sure. I'd love to hear you sing again," he happily answered as he gave her a passionate kiss, causing her knees to buckle slightly.

After their kiss ended, she entered another number into the karaoke control panel, picked up the microphone and closed her eyes, attempting to calm her pulsing heart-rate.

Oh, Tsukune...why do you have to be such a great kisser? the young woman thought to herself, fighting back the irresistible urge to tear his clothes off then and there.

Once the piano music started, she slowly opened her honey-amber eyes, awaiting her cue; a slow love song by Ayumi Hamasaki: "Close To You".

_You see? Things are_ -  
><em>Certainly changing...<em>  
><em>You see? But here remains -<em>  
><em>The unchanged thing...<em>

_I've come to believe so..._  
><em>Because you taught it to me -<em>

_Everyone walks on..._  
><em>To meet just one person some day -<em>

_I must have walked on -_  
><em>To meet you...<em>

_Let's go along together -_  
><em>Looking at the same scenery...<em>  
><em>Whatever incidents may be to come<em> -  
><em>Don't forget...<em>

_I will always be by your side_ -  
><em>Though I can do nothing else<em>...

_On the days of tears and on the days of smile_ -  
><em>I will be by your side...<em>

_Everyone walks on..._  
><em>To meet just one person some day -<em>

_Even if I'm reborn some day -_  
><em>I will surely find you...<em>

_And I will walk on again -_  
><em>To meet you...<em>

...

This time Tsukune gave a hearty round of applause as Moka curtsied and bowed, grinning happily this time. After returning the microphone to its home in front of the karaoke machine, she switched the power off, then returned to the sofa and sat next to her Tsukune.

"Wow, Moka. You really surprised me today. I had no idea you could sing like a pro."

"Thanks, Tsukune. It's mostly a hobby of mine. I took singing lessons when I was younger. But really, it's my pleasure. Oh, before we go, I have another present for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, love. Close your eyes, please."

Shutting his eyes tightly, Tsukune could only wonder what it could be.

"Okay. They're closed now."

Rummaging through her purse, she found the present she had lovingly wrapped the previous night in a simple metallic blue wrapping paper. She then placed the gift-wrapped item in his open hands.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, love."

Once he opened his eyes, he saw the present and shook it gently.

"Go on, Tsukune, open it," she lovingly nudged.

Grinning now, he quickly released the gift from its paper prison. It was a simple black box. He then opened it along the front, since the back was on a hinge of some sort. He then saw what it was and was quite shocked: a silver Casio men's mechanical watch with luminescent hands and hour markers. The wristband was made from the finest of black leather.

Tsukune was rendered speechless yet again. He then placed it gently on the table in front of them before he got up and tackled Moka back onto the couch, kissing her with more passion than ever before.

She moaned loudly, being caught off guard so suddenly.

Unfortunately, their mood was interrupted by the telephone ringing rather blatantly, causing the couple to nearly fall off the leather sofa. Moka was blushing like an overly ripened tomato as she sat up, fixed her mini skirt, and then walked over to answer the boisterous annoyance.

"Hello?...Yes, speaking...okay...yes, we had a nice time. Thank you."

"Tsukune, we have to go now; it seems as our time is up."

"Oh, okay Moka. I had a lot of today."

"You're welcome, Tsukune. But we're far from done yet," she happily informed him.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, please lead the way then, Moka," he gladly replied.

"Of course; you're the birthday boy!"

After gathering up their belongings, Moka opened the door for themselves, then closed it behind her. Walking hand in hand, the pair found the main exit, returning to the bustling afternoon crowds of Akihabara.

* * *

><p>"Tsukune, this way," she announced, as they made their way back to Akihabara Station.<p>

After they made their way to the second-floor train platform, they had a moment to rest before the next train arrived.

"Moka?"

"Hmmm, yes Tsukune?", she lazily replied, her features still tinted pink from earlier.

"I appreciate everything so far, but may I ask where we're heading to next?

After thinking it over for a few seconds, she decided to divulge the next destination, just this once.

"Mmmm...okay. We're heading to Roppongi next. I have a surprise for you there as well," she informed him, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Sure thing, Moka. I'm with you," Tsukune replied with a contented sigh.

Once the correct train approached the platform, they, once again, stood off to the side to allow the influx of passengers to depart. Once the doorway was clear, Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand and led her to the nearest adjacent seat closest to the exit. Their train ride would be approximately thirty-five minutes.

Upon their arrival in Shibuya, they rode the elevator down to the underground subway station and awaited for the Roppongi Express, which wouldn't take much time. Once the Express arrived, they found a spot to stand near the back wall, due to the early afternoon crowd. Approximately ten minutes later, the overhead announcement came over loud and clear.

**"ATTENTION PASSENGERS: NOW APPROACHING ROPPONGI STATION. PLEASE BRING ALL BELONGINGS WITH YOU AS YOU DEPART THE TRAIN. ONCE AGAIN: NOW APPROACHING ROPPONGI STATION. THANK YOU."**

Once the subway train came to a full stop, Moka and Tsukune held each others hand and made their way to the platform, exiting the car. Noticing the sign pointing to Roppongi, they climbed the stairway up to the main avenue running through the city-within-a-city. Once they rounded the corner off the main avenue, he recalled where he they were now: in front of Moka's condo.

* * *

><p>After they arrived inside the lobby of Mid-Town Tower, Moka opened her purse and presented her resident ID card to the front desk. The clerk on duty, in turn, gave her the key-card to the apartment on the top floor.<p>

"Okay, Tsukune, this way," she informed him once he found his bearings inside the massive marble foyer.

Moka then walked up to a row of elevators and pressed the 'up' button, her fiancé' following closely behind her. Soon as the express elevator arrived; the metallic mechanical door slid open and they stepped inside. Moka then passed her key-card in front of the sensor on the control panel, indicating her floor number: eighty.

The door then slid closed and the elevator quickly ascended to the predetermined destination. Tsukune felt somewhat light-headed as the elevator car rapidly accelerated. He had to grab the brass handrail behind himself, so he wouldn't fall over. Moka saw his bewildered dismay, once again, and helped him recover his balance.

"Thanks Moka," he bashfully replied.

"No problem, Tsukune. It's been a while since we were here last."

The elevator started to gradually slow down about five minutes later, indicating they were nearly at their stop: the penthouse floor.

_* ding ding *_

As the door swooshed open, Moka made a right turn down the hallway to her apartment. After walking along for what seemed like forever and a day, Moka stopped in front of a large wooded door with an electronic locking mechanism on top of where the door handle should be. She swiped her key-card down through the slot on front; unlocking it. A small green light told her the door was now open.

"Well, here we are, Tsukune. What I wanted to show you is actually outside. This way, love," she explained as she gestured for him to follow behind. She led him down the hallway next to the living room and walked past her bedroom.

There was a large wooden door at the end of the hallway that she stopped in front of. Hesitating to open it, she thought now would be a good time as any to 'let the cat out of the bag'.

* * *

><p>"Um, well, Tsukune. Outside is a covered jacuzzi, but the thing is...um...I don't have any trunks for you to wear."<p>

"Wow, really, Moka? I had no idea."

"Um, yeah. We don't have to go in it if you..._mmmmmmm_."

Moka's lips were suddenly closed by Tsukune's own, as he impulsively kissed her, parting her soft, pink lips with his tongue, which caused her breath to hitch at the sudden jolt of affection as she was caught off guard. That then resulted in her moaning in delight. Allowing her emotions to completely overwhelm her, she started to unbuckle Tsukune's belt, then unzipped his cargo pants, allowing them to fall to the tile floor below.

He, in turn, reached behind her waist and unzipped her denim mini skirt, which fell to the floor to join his pants below. Realizing they were both now halfway dressed caused the couple to cease their embrace, momentarily anyway.

"Um, Tsukune. Let me grab a few towels, then we can go outside to the jacuzzi. Don't worry, the water has already been treated for us. I just have to turn the bubbles on," she explained as they both fetched their displaced articles of clothing.

Moka then turned around and entered the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch, she opened the linen closet and found two over-sized, fluffy, black towels. While still in the bathroom, Moka finished undressing herself. She slowly lifter her frilly, white blouse over her head, folded it neatly, and placed it on top of her mini skirt, which was now placed inside the linen closet. She then opened a small drawer and found a hair clip, which she used to pin her hair up in a bun, so it wouldn't get wet while in the jacuzzi.

Tsukune mimicked her actions by removing his light green tee-shirt, folding it and placing it on top of his cargo pants.

"Uh, Tsukune, could you help me with this, please?" she pleaded as she turned her back to him, pointing at her white bra.

"Sure, Moka. No problem," he replied as he gently reached for the clasp, pulled it to the left, and unhooked it as she held the front of her large bra in place.

"Thank you, Tsukune," she answered as she turned around to face him once again.

He then removed his boxers and stood in front of her as naked as the day he was born. "Uh, sure, Moka."

She then removed her hands holding her bra and folded it in half, placing it next to her other clothing. Tsukune then got an eyeful of her magnificent gravity-defying breasts, causing the young man to get instantly aroused. Seeing her fiancé in such a state caused the amber-eyed woman to blush madly. Quickly removing her white cotton panties, she rapidly tossed them into the closet and closed it.

"Here, Tsukune. Use this to cover up while we go outside. Nobody can see us, but..um...you know," she told him as she wrapped the towel around her rather full-figured features, covering herself up as she was now in full-body blush mode.

Picking up on her adorable embarrassment, he did so as instructed.

"Thanks, Moka. After you," he replied as he gestured towards the hallway.

* * *

><p>Turning off the light as she left the bathroom, Moka held his hand as she walked towards the wooden door that led to the roof-top spa. Once she walked through the door, she turned to her left and opened a small wall-mounted panel and flipped a switch, which activated the hot-tub's heater and pump. She adjusted the water temperature so it wouldn't be ice cold.<p>

Overhead, Tsukune noticed a silver colored awning that covered the entire roof-top area, causing it to resemble a cabana. A few dark wooden deck chairs surrounded the hot tub, along with several potted plants. There was also a wall that surrounded the area on either side, roughly several meters tall, with a bamboo shade that was pulled down on the opposite side from the door to give a sense of privacy. A few meters in front of that, was the above-ground jacuzzi. As they walked over to it, Tsukune recognized the all-too-familiar lavender scent.

Moka then removed her fluffy towel, tossing it onto the nearest chair. Walking up a few steps, she dipped her right foot into the calming waters, checking the temperature. Noticing that it was comfortable enough to bare, she stepped down into the water and sat down, now facing Tsukune.

"Come on in, Tsukune. The water's fine," she beckoned, motioning for him to join her.

"Um, are you sure nobody can see us Moka?" he hesitantly mumbled.

She stood up and walked to the edge of the jacuzzi and offered her hand to him.

"Of course, Tsukune. This is the tallest building around for several kilometers. Nobody can see us up here, even if it's early afternoon. Trust me," she pleaded.

Now filled with courage from his beautiful fiancé, he removed his towel and tossed it near hers, grabbed her hand, and eventually found himself waist deep in the soothing, bubbly waters. Once he calmed himself down somewhat, he scooted next to Moka. She then stood up and sat down in front of him between his legs. Leaning her back across his broad chest brought a smile to her lips. Taking a silent cue from her, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and hugged her firmly from behind.

Feeling more relaxed from the bubbling herb-scented water, Tsukune leaned his head on Moka's shoulder and breathed into her left ear, which caused the young woman to shudder.

* * *

><p>"Moka?"<p>

"Mmmm...yes Tsukune?"

"I was just thinking about how we met on the first day of school..."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"It's funny, ya' know. After you knocked me over with your bike, I thought I was really dreaming when I first saw you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I'd never seen such a beautiful girl in my life up until then."

"Thank you, Tsukune.," she lovingly replied, her cheeks tinted pink.

"I really mean that, Moka. And when you asked me to be your friend, I thought to myself, even if the school was such a scary place, having you as my friend would be worth it, just to be near you and to attend class with you every day."

"Awww...that's so sweet, Tsukune."

"Well, it's true. Do you think we would've been friends, even if you didn't run me over that day?"

"Of course we'd be friends."

"You really think so, Moka?"

"Oh yes, most definitely."

"I see...and why is that?"

"That's because of the special bond between us, Tsukune."

Unsure of what she meant by that unusual response, he reluctantly released her and looked into her honey-amber eyes.

"Special bond? Back then, Moka?"

"Yes, love. I asked my mother after I was kidnapped by Fairy Tale, why the only person besides my father to be able to remove my Rosary, was you...and she told me...she told me before she passed away...it was because...it was because you loved me."

"Wow, I see. Well, it's true that I cared about you very much, even though we just met. But it took me nearly two years to realize that I'd fallen in love with you. I'm just sorry it took me that long to confess my feelings to you."

"It's alright, Tsukune. Like I told your parents, I fell in love with you also, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship by confessing to you while we were still in school. I guess we're both pretty silly, seeing that you and I are now married, according to ancient vampire customs."

* * *

><p>The realization that they were, indeed, destined to be together caused the pair of vampires to hold each other closer. Moka then got up and sat down on Tsukune's lap, facing him while straddling his legs, and pressed her huge bosom against his scarred chest. She tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the small space between them, kissing him passionately. The ebony-haired teen quickly became aroused and placed his hands on her magnificent breasts, tenderly massaging them.<p>

Her breathing and pulse-rate increased dramatically, arousing the young woman to the point of ecstasy as she moaned with desire.

_'Oh Moka...I do love you...ah...why do I have to be so turned on right now, out here in the open?_', the young man berated himself, growing more aroused by the second.

"Ahhh...Moka...Unghhh..." he groaned, suddenly in a great deal of discomfort.

Sensing his dismay, Moka released him from their closeness and immediately became concerned. Sensing his agony, she held his face lovingly as she gazed into his hazel-brown eyes, distress clearly written across her brow.

"Tsukune? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" she panicked.

"Ungh...sorry Moka...it hurts...it hurts so much...," he groaned as he tightly shut his eyes, fighting the pain.

Moka blinked in confusion for a moment.

"What hurts, Tsukune? Please, tell me...my love", she pleaded, holding him closer now.

"Down...there...hurts so much...Moka...Uhgn!", he whined out as the chronic aching sensation intensified.

Now understanding what he was referring to, her heart ached with sympathy.

"Oh, Tsukune, it's alright, my love. You don't have to hold yourself back. You know that I love you more than anything in the entire world and will do whatever I can to make you happy. We can...if you want to...I don't like seeing you in so much pain...", she lovingly hinted as she stood up and turned around, showing Tsukune her amazingly shaped posterior and her creamy white thighs; causing the poor teen's member to swell to full length and pulsate madly.

"Moka...," he gasped, seeing such a breath-taking sight before his very eyes.

* * *

><p>Standing up now, he held her by her shapely hips as she bent over, holding the side of the jacuzzi's wall. She rubbed her clitoris for a few seconds, then spread her flower open, as it was now drenched from their foreplay.<p>

Moka helped guide his engorged manhood slowly into her sex, feeling his fullness reach into her very core. Now moaning with desire, she nearly climaxed from the sensation that seemed to be a hundred times more pleasurable.

"**Oh god**, it's so...**_ooohhhh...ahhh_**...**Tsukune**."

Maybe it was from the thrill of being outside. Maybe it was from the way her heart felt when she knew Tsukune was holding himself back all throughout the afternoon. She didn't know, and, quite frankly, she didn't bother to wonder any longer as her wonderful man slowly made love to her from behind.

Oh god...it feels so good! she mentioned to herself. "Ahhh...Tsukune...yes, slowly...oh, yes...so hard...Mmm...Unhhh..."

Casually and tenderly the young pair made love for nearly half an hour, their emotions drawing them closer together. Tsukune felt her womanhood tighten as she forcefully climaxed; her juices flowing like a river. He had to grip her more firmly as her knees buckled due to the intense pleasure that exploded within her with great intensity.

"Moka...any second now...ahhhh..,." he cried out, on the brink of an overwhelming climax.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...it's okay...you...can...ahhhh...yes...please...ahhhh... , "  
>she replied as she gasped for air, on the edge of a second equally powerful orgasm any moment now.<p>

"_**Aaaahhhhhhhhhh**_..Moka...**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!**" he hollered as he released his seed into her womanhood, convulsing violently from the substantial climax that had built up inside him for the entire day.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** the young lady screamed a second later, arching her back as she substantially peaked once again.

As his senses finally returned to him, he noticed that he was leaning forward, laying on top of Moka's back, who was supporting both of their weight with her arms. He then stood up and withdrew himself from inside her. He noticed that the bubbling action from the jacuzzi's pump had ceased, indicating that the one hour time limit had expired.

* * *

><p>"Tsukune...that was...<strong>oh my god<strong>...truly amazing...," Moka commented once they climbed out of the jacuzzi and started to dry themselves off from their hot tub experience.

"Yeah...it was Moka...I'm feeling much better now. Thank you," he replied, still somewhat out of breath.

She then turned to him only wrapped in her towel and smiled adorably.

"There's no need to thank me, Love. I really enjoyed it. I guess we should head home now. I told your mom I'd have you back by six o'clock for your birthday party."

As the young couple returned to Moka's apartment to retrieve their clothes and get dressed, she asked to borrow his cellphone. She wanted to avoid the late afternoon trains as it was nearly four-thirty in the afternoon. While Tsukune got himself ready, Moka excused herself for a minute to make her quick phone-call. Once she was finished, she returned Tsukune's cellphone to him.

Moka noticed that he was now wearing the wrist watch she had given him earlier as one of his birthday presents.

"Thanks Tsukune. I had to make a quick call."

"Oh, no problem Moka."

"Um, I called my father. I asked him to send a car to pick us up and drive us back home. He should be here in about ten minutes."

"Oh that's great, Moka. I guess we should head downstairs then."

"Yes, Tsukune. I thought it would be faster than taking several trains."

As they rode the elevator down to the lobby, Tsukune held Moka close to him, smiling like an idiot at the realization of just how blessed he was to have this wonderful woman in his life. He knew that they would be together for a very long time, as they were both immortal. Once the elevator slowed down, Tsukune released her from their embrace. Once the metallic doors slid open, they walked towards the main foyer. As she passed the front desk, Moka opened her tiny, blue purse, retrieved her key-card, and returned it to the clerk on duty.

Once they ambled through the front sliding glass entrance-way, they then spotted a long, shiny, black limousine. The driver was standing next to the rear passenger-side door. Once he spotted Moka, he motioned for them to enter the vehicle. He opened then closed the door for the young couple. After they slid onto the comfortable all leather seat, the driver started the engine, pulled out of the long driveway, and headed down the expressway, driving north to Tsukune's house. The drive would take approximately forty minutes or so, and it was nearly four-forty five PM.

* * *

><p>The pair held hands as they closed their eyes, still feeling the growing bond between themselves. Tsukune was grinning happily, knowing how much effort Moka put into celebrating his birthday. Moka was resting her head on Tsukune's shoulder as she too recalled everything they've experienced together since they became an official couple just two short months ago after graduation. And here they were: the happiest either has been since their accidental meeting of each other over three years ago. Accident or not, Tsukune now knew in his heart that they were destined to meet; Moka admitted just as much to him earlier while they chatted in the jacuzzi.<p>

"Mmmm...Moka...would it be okay if I lay down for a while? I'm still beat from earlier."

"Sure, Tsukune. I don't mind if you used my lap for a pillow," she suggested.

He then scooted to the left a bit as he lined his head up with her soft lap. He then lay down, faced her flat belly, and inhaled her natural, intoxicating scent.

Moka smiled happily, seeing her love accept her invitation so quickly.

Oh, Tsukune...you are so cute, she told herself as she laced her dainty fingers through his spiky, ebony hair.

Tsukune hummed as he felt her fingers gently massage his scalp. Intentional or not, he was very happy to let her do as she pleased. There was NO way he was going to say a word as the affectionate sensation helped him to relax.

The next thing Moka heard was him lightly snoring, which caused her to grin even more. She closed her eyes for a while as she peacefully hummed an un-named tune. Before she realized it, they were back in Tsukune's hometown. She then gently shook him, attempting to wake him from his slumber.

"Tsukune, we're almost home," she lightly told him.

"Hmmm? Moka? Huh?" he lazily replied as he stretched his legs and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello, sleepy head," she cutely replied as he turned to lay flat on his back.

"Moka."  
>"Tsukune"<br>"Moka."

* * *

><p>"Oh, we're here Tsukune."<p>

He then got up as the limo slowed to an eventual stop just outside his house. It was nearly five-thirty PM. The driver stopped the car, placed it in park, then turned off the engine.

Tsukune opened the door, then got out. He turned and offered Moka his hand, which she took immediately. She stepped out of the limo, then closed the door behind herself. Moka then walked around to the front of the long limousine and thanked the driver personally.

A moment later, the driver started the engine, placed it in drive, and took off for parts unknown. As they walked up the sidewalk, Tsukune silently wished to himself that his parents weren't home. Or if they were, he didn't want a surprise party. As he opened the front door, Moka followed behind, removing their shoes in the entrance-way.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Tsukune announced loudly as the couple walked into the living room. He noticed a few balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling as well as a banner that read "Happy Birthday, Tsukune!"

**"Surprise!"** his cousin Kyoko shouted, nearly giving him a heart-attack.

He stumbled back and nearly knocked Moka over in the process. His boisterous female cousin then grabbed him by the neck and gave him her patented head lock and hair rub.

_**"Ack! Kyoko! What the hell!"**_ he bellowed, which caused his parents to finally show up, wanting to see what the sudden ruckus was.

"Kyoko, that's quite enough. Moka is watching you," Kasumi warned the rambunctious teen.

Reluctantly releasing him from her grip, Kyoko skipped over and greeted Moka with great enthusiasm, nearly knocking her over in the process.

"Hey, Moka! What's up? Did my useless cousin cause too much trouble for you today?" she teased, which caused Moka to frown, unsure of whether she was being serious or not.

"Hello, Kyoko. No, he's always a perfect gentleman," Moka firmly informed her.

"Oh, okay. I was only joking, Moka. And what the heck happened to you? Your hair, and...**oh my god, your****_ boobs_**** too!**" she shouted, startling the vampiress as she squeezed her ample chest from behind.

**"Kyoko, what the hell?!"**, Tsukune yelled as he pried his rowdy cousin off of his fiancé, whose face was beet red.

"Sorry, Cous, I was only joking. I'm really sorry, Moka. We're gonna have to have a girl-to-girl-chat soon," Kyoko said as she bowed to the vampire princess, feeling embarrassed for molesting her in front of her relatives.

"It's okay, Kyoko, but please keep your hands to yourself. **Only ****_Tsukune_**** is allowed to touch me**," Moka boldly informed her, causing everybody to blush madly at hearing her very assertive statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I said too much," Moka added, just now realizing she had involuntarily divulged very private information regarding her and Tsukune's relationship. Engaged or not, she blushed crimson upon realizing her accidental blunder.

'Oh, my God, I can't believe I actually just said that out loud!', the vampiress thought in mortification.

"It's alright, Moka dear. Everyone makes mistakes, now everybody into the dining room. We're going to have Tsukune's birthday dinner now, followed by cake and ice cream later on," Kasumi informed everyone, attempting to get everyone's minds back on track.

* * *

><p>Hearing that caused Moka to grin happily as she held her fiancé's hand, leading him into the dining room. Koji motioned for his son to sit at the head of the table. Moka sat on his right hand side, holding his hand under the table. Kyoko was seated next to Moka, much to her chagrin, but she gladly accepted the situation to avoid any further animosity towards the overly-zealous girl, who only meant well in her own peculiar ways. Koji sat on Tsukune's left, and his mother to the left of her husband.<p>

All the teens were surprised at the meal set before them: steamed lobster tails and prime rib steaks, along with a home-made Caesar salad and fresh rolls.

Tsukune practically drooled all over the table, seeing the food on his plate.

"Wow, Mom, you went all out. Thanks for the food," Tsukune announced, indicating he was, indeed, now starving.

"You're welcome, son. Actually Moka purchased this fine dinner for everyone. Your father and I cooked everything here, while you were out busy with Moka earlier today," Kasumi admitted.

"Moka, this was your idea?"  
>"Um, yes. Happy birthday, Tsukune. I love you."<br>"Thank you Moka, for everything. I love you too."

_"Awwwwww,"_ everybody replied simultaneously.

"Thanks for the food!" they then said in unison.

"**Oh, my God! This is amazing!**" Moka blurted out as she tried her lobster tail, dipping the soft seafood into a ramekin of melted butter.

"Yeah, this is great!" Kyoko added between mouthfuls of steak and lobster.

Tsukune hummed in agreement.

Kasumi and Koji smiled at each other, admiring the girls' joyful expressions.

While everyone ate in silence, Moka removed her left slipper with her right foot and rubbed it against Tsukune's foot next to her. He nearly choked on his food, knowing what she was up to. He cleared his throat, silently asking her to behave for now, since everyone was still eating dinner.

-

Moka then retracted her foot and slid her slipper back on, pouting.

He inwardly sighed, instantly feeling bad for reprimanding her for her behavior. He then removed his right slipper and traced his toes alongside her left thigh, catching her off guard. She then laughed boisterously, the tickling sensation becoming overwhelming.

Everyone stopped eating for a moment, wondering what came over Moka so suddenly.

"Sorry, everybody, I just remembered a joke I heard before," she replied, as she suffered a full-body blush.

"It's okay, Moka. No harm," Koji assured her as everybody was nearly done eating.

A short time later, once Moka helped Kasumi and Koji clear the dinner plates, Kyouko sat next to Tsukune in Moka's vacated seat.

"Hey, Tsukune, um, sorry about earlier. I mean, what I did to Moka. I was just shocked at her suddenly looking different. So do you wanna spill the details, or do I have to go to the source?"

"Kyoko, you don't have to apologize to me. You have to ask Moka to forgive you. I'm not mad anymore, if you're wondering. As for her recent uh...change. I'm not at liberty to tell you."

"Oh, okay. Um, thanks. I guess I can talk to her whenever. Unless you two have any plans later on."

"No problem. You know I can't stay mad at you. You're my cousin. Even though you do tend to get on my nerves from time-to-time. By the way, my folks already know about Moka, so there's no need for you to keep it to yourself. But like I said, Moka will tell you about her new look when she's ready to."

"Thanks, Cous. Sorry. I just get too excited...sometimes. I never meant to cause you any harm. I was only playing. Okay. I understand. I guess she'll tell me when she's ready, like you said. Thanks."

Tsukune was cut off to reply any further as his parents and Moka shut off the dining room light and stated to sing the Birthday song. Once the entered the dining room, Kyoko quickly returned to her original seat and joined in the song. Moka then set the chocolate cake with mint frosting in front of him.

* * *

><p>After everyone devoured their cake and ice cream, Kyoko took the initiative and assisted Kasumi in removing the remaining food, plates, and utensils. A few seconds later, his father set a large blue gift wrapped box in front of him with a simple aqua ribbon on top.<p>

"Go on, Son, this is from your mother and I," he said as he gestured for him to go ahead and open it, which Tsukune then did with great speed.

After removing the top of the box, he pulled back the tissue paper and pulled out his presents: two pair of black dress slacks, one plain and one pinstriped. Also inside were two short-sleeved dress shirts, one aqua green and one a light sky blue. He replaced his new outfits neatly back into the box and replaced the top on at an odd angle.

He then got up and thanked his parents with a warm hug.

"Thanks mom, dad."

"You're welcome, son. Happy birthday," they replied in unison.

After his parents released him, he returned to Moka's side.

Kyoko then reached down to the floor below her seat and produced a small, white box with a gold ribbon on top. Walking over to Tsukune's side, she set the box in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Tsukie. This is from me and my folks. They send their regards."

"Thanks, Kyo. Please tell them thanks," he replied as he opened the slim box and set the lid off to the side.

Inside was a black leather wallet.

"Open the wallet, too," Kyoko instructed him as she smiled.

Doing so, Tsukune discovered there was money inside. And a lot at that.

**100,000 Yen.**

"Kyo, I...I don't know what to say," he simply replied, unsure of how to react. "Um, thanks so much," he added a few moments later.

Kyoko leaned down and lightly hugged him from his left side.

"You're welcome, Tsukie."

She then walked back to her seat and sat down.

* * *

><p>Moka then got up and stood behind Tsukune, who was still sitting down. She gave him a small envelope that had <em>'Happy Birthday, Tsukune'<em>, in her handwriting, scribbled on the front.

"Happy birthday, Tsukune," she whispered to him. He then opened the simple envelope and found a small, brass key inside.

"Um, Moka. What's this for?"

"Oh, this is the key to our cottage in Hokkaido. We'll be going there for our two week vacation, starting on June 29th. A week from today," she happily informed him.

He gave a wide grin upon hearing that wonderful news.  
>A vacation with Moka. Alone? In the mountains of Northern Japan? Hell yes!<p>

He slowly got up from his chair, turned to face her, then tackled her to the floor, hugging her with all his might. The young man was simply overwhelmed with joy. Everyone snickered at their adorable antics.

After bonding for several awkward seconds, Tsukune helped Moka off the floor. They then retired to the living-room. Kasumi told the couple that Koji and Kyouko would help clean up the kitchen and dining room, even though Moka protested, saying that it was her wifely duties to help out around the house.

Kyoko then shooed her out of the kitchen, threatening the vampiress by pretending to grab her, aiming at her ample breasts.

Moka ran out of the kitchen, yelling "Kyaaaa! Save me, Tsukune!" as she ran into the living-room, hiding behind him as he sat on the couch. He wondered what spooked the mighty Akashiya vampire so much as to scream like a little girl.

He snickered at her more-than adorable behavior.

"It's not funny, Tsukune. Kyoko tried to grab my boobs again," she pouted as she quickly hugged him from behind.

"Sorry, Moka. That's just the way Kyo is. She can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I can tell that she likes you as a friend. Maybe you could tease her back? You know, just a thought," he told her as she released her death-grip, then smiled weakly.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Tsukune. I feel better now," she replied as her mood lifted considerably.

"No problem, Moka. Besides, what gives her the right to grab you? That's my privilege," he teased, just before she knocked her huge breasts firmly against his chest, nearly causing him to topple over from the impetuous impact.

Moka then giggled, seeing him befuddled at the unforeseen collision.

"Sorry, love. I guess I got carried away."

"Oh, it's okay, Moka. No harm...besides, they are quite spectacular," he replied with a wink, which caused her to blush once again.

* * *

><p>"Tsukune..."<br>"Moka..."  
>"Tsukune..."<br>"Moka..."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Kyo, um, no. We were just, um...," Tsukune answered bashfully as Moka was practically sitting on top of him now.

"Getting ready to make out?" Kyoko teased.

"No, we were just talking, that's all," Moka huffed out, clearly upset that their mood was ruined by his cousin's unannounced arrival.

"Sorry, Moka. I just came by to let you know I'm heading home now," Kyoko explained as she got off the couch.

"It's alright, Kyoko. After all, I'm sure you're curious why **my breasts are so big and firm**," Moka joked, which caused Tsukune's cousin to nearly fall over at her rather audacious statement.

"Umm...uh...hmmm," she replied, unable to form a coherent reply.

"It's okay, Kyo. Thanks again for everything," Tsukune replied as she made her way to the front door.

"Uh, sure, Tsukie...um...no problem."

A minute later, she closed the door behind herself as she walked next-door to her house.

Once the door closed behind Kyoko, Tsukune started to laugh.

Moka wondered what he found to be so amusing. She then realized what she told his cousin just a minute ago and joined him.

Once their laughter died down, Tsukune hugged Moka once again.

"That was pretty funny, Moka. I thought for a moment she might cry after what you told her."

"Thanks, Tsukune. I thought it'd be best to take your advice and tease her back. Either that, or **_I would've kicked her into orbit_**."

Tsukune laughed at Moka's answer. It was quite hilarious and he was happy to see her take it lightly. Even though she said it with a straight face, he had to admit that Moka had developed a good sense of humor.

Moka slowly leaned against her love and gently pushed him back onto the couch, silently asking him to take her in his arms, which he did without further question or hesitation. Now lying down, she scooted against the back of the couch, holding him close as they both shut their eyes and unintentionally dozed off. After all, they had quite a busy day.

Next week would be the start of their vacation in Hokkaido, which would give the pair a chance to be alone without any hindrances or unwanted interruptions. They both smiled, realizing they would have only each other during that time alone in the mountains of Northern Japan.

**They could hardly wait!**

* * *

><p>I am done! This chapter is the the longest one for this fan-fiction story of mine!<p>

Three days nearly to knock this out!

A very big shout-out to my good friend "ShadowWolf08" for her help with Beta reading this chapter. She really helped me out a lot!

She can be found here: u/2072203/

Please check out her awesome stories too!

More thanks to my Beta Readers on deviantArt:

Train48, LtheDarkCreeper and Onyx2589 for their continued help and support.

Please leave a comment if you follow or fave this chapter.  
>It means to me that you like my fan-fic so far :)<p>

All future chapters like I said before, will be out once per week.  
>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	15. A Vacation and A Vampire - Part 1

**_Rosario + Vampire: A Vacation and A Vampire_**(** Chapter 14** )

This is chapter 14 of my Rosario+Vampire fan-fic: ( Or 15 on ff. net )

_'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

...

Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**Rated M for mature themes.**

**Contains an intense Lemon scene!**

**Moka and Tsukune are both now 19 years old.**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

But, I am pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

**Comedy / Drama / Romance**

**All characters are OCC.**

Much thanks to my very good friend and Beta Reader _**'Shadowwolf08'**_on ff. net, for her **AMAZING** Beta and assistance on this chapter!

This is a one week time-skip: after Tsukune's 19th birthday

* * *

><p>AN: **Previously in chapter 13:**

_"Happy birthday, Tsukune," she whispered to him. He then opened the simple envelope and found a small, brass key inside._

_"Um, Moka. What's this for?"_

_"Oh, this is the key to our cottage in Hokkaido. We'll be going there for our two week vacation, starting on June 29th. A week from today," she happily informed him._

_He gave a wide grin upon hearing that wonderful news._

_A vacation with Moka. Alone? In the mountains of Northern Japan? Hell yes!_

* * *

><p>...<p>

After their airplane arrived at Chitose International Airport, in Sapporo, Moka flagged down a taxi cab and gave the driver the directions to their cottage in Chitose ward, Sapporo; which was roughly an hour drive from the airport and approximately thirty minutes from downtown.

It was already past two o'clock in the afternoon.

A short while after, the taxi driver drove up a narrow mountain road, barley wide enough for it to pass, but he eventually arrived at their vacation home safely. Once they pulled up in front of their vacation home, the driver placed the cab in park and shut the engine off. He got out of the driver's seat and opened the trunk; helping the young couple to remove their luggage. After paying the driver, Moka and Tsukune walked up the short pathway to the cottage, carrying their bags.

"So Moka, this was your vacation home while growing up?"

"Yes, Tsukune. We took all our summer vacations here when I was younger. The area is quite mountainous, and the weather is mostly mild, even though the temperature can reach a high of around 89 degrees in the daytime. But most nights are quite lovely; around 55 to 60 degrees, from time to time."

Tsukune was shocked at the size of the 'cottage', as Moka had called it.

It was easily over 4,000 square feet; nearly two-and-a-half times bigger than his house.

"Moka, this is it?!" he shouted once they arrived at the front door. '_Oh, my God! It's like a mansion!'_

"Yes, Tsukune. Is there something wrong?"

"Um no, not really; I'm just surprised, that's all. I wasn't expecting it to be such a nice place."

There were several large shade trees surrounding the stone and mortar house, keeping it cool from the early summertime heat. The cabin was one story, with a large wooden door and a few windows in the front, covered with dark curtains to ward off the blazing sunlight.

After placing the key in the lock and opening it, he was surprised, yet again, upon seeing the furnishings inside. There were several microfiber chairs in the living room, with a large couch in the center facing a forty-five inch LCD television. In front of the plush sofa was a long rectangular coffee table made from dark oak. On the far right-hand wall was an old stone fireplace with a bear-skin rug on the floor in front of it. He also noted that the cabin had central air conditioning as well.

To the far left was the dining room with a rectangular-shaped table made of the same dark wood with four matching chairs.

Overhead hung a large round lamp. The kitchen was quite modern; with marble counter tops, an all-aluminum stove, sink, and a double-wide refrigerator stocked with two weeks worth of food, beverages, and transfusion blood packets.

In the rear of the cabin were four bedrooms, each with a full-size bed, along with a decent sized bathroom at the end of the hallway. The master bedroom had a queen-sized pillow top bed, which would be their room for their holiday.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Wow, Moka. I'm really surprised how big this place is. I'm really glad that we came up here. Thanks," Tsukune commented after they had placed their luggage in their bedroom. '_Wow! This is gonna be great. It's so cozy here.'_

"Oh, it's no problem, Tsukune. I really wanted to come up here with you. We're going to have a great time, that much I can promise you," she happily replied as they sat on the huge couch in the living room.

After bathing together and changing their clothes from their ninety-minute flight, Moka decided to give Tsukune a tour of the remainder of the property, which consisted of a large back yard with their own private natural hot spring, surrounded with a bamboo fence on three sides several meters tall. There was also a bathing area on the far left side, including roughly a dozen small LED lamps around the perimeter for nighttime bathing.

"Tsukune, I'm so looking forward to going in here with you very soon," she told him as he kneeled down and examined the natural Onsen, which was already treated with the special blend of herbs for the vampire couple beforehand.

"Me, too. Moka. That sounds like a great plan," he answered, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"So, Tsukune, what would you like to do now?" she asked as they wandered around the neighboring area, hand-in-hand, with no particular destination in mind.

"Um, well, I'm getting kind of hungry. How about we have lunch soon?" he asked as they walked along a worn down path.

"Sure, Tsukune, what would you like to have?"

"Um, anything is fine, Moka."

"Okay, let's head back, so I can get started on lunch."

"Sure thing, Moka. After you," he gladly answered as he motioned for her to lead the way back to the cottage.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Once they re-entered the cottage through the side entrance, Moka asked Tsukune to have a seat at the dining room table while she prepared lunch for them in the kitchen. She wore a simple, yet cute apron, so she wouldn't get her all pink outfit dirty while preparing their late-afternoon meal.

_'Oh my God, she looks so cute today_,' he mused while watching her prepare their mid-day meal.

'_I-I really am lucky to have her all to myself…'_

Once she was finished, she brought two plates to the table and set them down in front of their seats. She had made two large ham, turkey and Swiss-cheese sandwiches with honey mustard, along with a side of potato chips and a dill pickle wedge, with two tall chilled glasses of tomato juice to drink.

"Wow, Moka. This is really good! Thanks for the food!" Tsukune praised.

Now blushing, Moka smiled happily.

"Thank you very much, Tsukune. I'm glad that you like it."

* * *

><p>...<p>

After they finished their lunch-time meal, Moka cleared the table and set the dishes in the sink to soak.

"Thanks again for lunch, Moka, it was really good," he told her as they now sat on the living-room couch.

Now leaning shoulder to shoulder, she hugged him from the left.

"You're welcome, Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Would it be alright if we took a short nap, Tsukune? I'm a bit sleepy from waking up so early this morning."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing, Moka. That's the one of the best ideas I've heard all day," he told her as they both stood up and made their way to the back of the house where their bedroom was located. Walking hand in hand, Moka quickly led the way.

After she closed the door behind herself, she turned around and held her fiancé' closely, not wanting to let the sudden feelings that enveloped her so suddenly end anytime soon. Kissing him passionately, she gently nudged him in reverse, then began undressing him slowly.

_'Oh, Tsukune, I love you so much… Right now, I just want to feel you as close to me as possible…'_

First his blue tee-shirt was hastily displaced to the carpeted floor below. She then unbuckled his leather belt and unbuttoned his khaki cargo pants, allowing gravity to bring them to follow his shirt. Stepping out of his displaced pants, he sat down on the soft bed behind himself, sitting on his knees.

Moka then seductively removed her neon pink tee-shirt, inching it upward slowly and giving her fiancé a view of her flat, yet firm, abdomen.

_'Oh my God, I never imagined Moka would ever strip for me...ah...I'm getting so turned on right now_,' the ebony-haired teen screamed to himself, growing more aroused by the second and was now fully pitching a tent in his black and white boxer shorts.

Moka continued teasing Tsukune as she now exposed her white bra that held her magnificent bosom firmly in place, which bounced lightly as she removed the rest of her shirt and tossed it to the floor. She then slowly shimmied her pink shorts past her curvy hips, turning around as she pulled them down past her voluptuous posterior. Now bending over, she allowed them to fall to the floor too.

"Moka...you are so beautiful," Tsukune whispered in a breathless tone as she stood up and turned around to face him once again. Now crawling on the bed, he got aroused even more-so, if that was even possible. "Thank you, Handsome," she slyly replied as she glomped him suddenly, pushing him onto the plush bed.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Now laying on the soft bedding, Tsukune motioned for Moka to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm...Tsukune. I really appreciate you coming up here with me. Just being here with you has made me very happy," she told him as a tear of joy trickled down her right cheek, landing on his chest.

"Moka...of course I would. I haven't been on any sort of vacation since I was younger, either...so, I'm just as happy as you are," he told her as she got up and gazed lovingly into his chestnut eyes. She smiled happily and suddenly captured his lips with her own, French kissing him feverishly as his sincere words reached her throbbing heart.

_'Ah...Tsukune...I want you so much...ah...god...now..._', the vampiress mentioned to herself.

As he held her firmly, he reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, releasing her magnificent breasts. Moka then raised her chest slightly so as to allow him to slip the straps over her shoulders as he slid the thin straps down her arms. She ceased kissing him momentarily, so she could be completely free.

Tossing her loosened bra to the opposite side of the room, he now had an amazing view of the cleavage of her amazing bosom. Holding her breasts between his hands, he began massaging them from the side, causing Moka to softly moan with desire.

"Tsukune...ahhhnnn...feels...so...good...kiss my nipples...love."

Leaning closer to him now, Tsukune placed both of her pink erogenous zones into his mouth and licked the nubs simultaneously, causing Moka to get further aroused. Carnal gasps of ecstasy escaped her pouty lips, reverberating off the bedroom walls and causing his erection to swell in size.

Feeling it throb next to her belly, Moka began tenderly massaging it through his cotton boxers. "Ah...Moka...you can...take these off...uhn...if you want...," he told her as he was getting turned on more by the passing second. Now sitting up on her knees, she bent down and grabbed either side of his underwear, pulling them down past his waist, down his legs, then tossing them to join their other articles of missing clothing.

Moka then hopped off the bed, rapidly removing her last piece of cloth: her cotton panties. Returning to Tsukune's side on the soft bed, she gently laid down on top of him. Tsukune wrapped her in his caring arms, kissing her tenderly and feeling the bond between themselves multiply by the passing second. "Tsukune...I want...you...now...," she whispered between the eager, soft kisses they exchanged.

Tsukune then sat up on the bed, swapping positions with Moka.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Now lying her head on the squishy pillow, he hovered over her on his knees as she spread her sexy legs apart, inviting him to become one with her. As his throbbing manhood entered her warm sex, Moka gasped as they consummated their love once again. _Oh Tsukune...it...ah...so...good...my lover...ahhhh..._

Slowly and tenderly the couple made passionate love, growing much closer as the flaming romance of their union burned inside of them. Time seemed to slow down for the pair as they were consumed with complete affection and absolute devotion. Their pounding hearts were in now beating in sync.

_'Moka...you feel...so...warm...oh man...I'm gonna... any now...second...now...ah calm down...slower...slower...'_, Tsukune moaned as he slowed his pace, gently rocking against her as the warm tingles of pleasure continued to tingle down his spine.

Then without further warning he sank his sharp fangs into the tender, white flesh of her neck, causing Moka to experience her first intense orgasm of the afternoon.

"Ahhh...Tsukune..._**oh God...so hard**_...ah...love...**ah...ahhnn..ahhhnnhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!**", Moka bellowed as she arched her back, climaxing forcefully and causing her toes to curl upwards; soaking the bedding with her juices.

Wrapping her arms around him tighter, she silently asked him to cease momentarily as she was reeling from the explosive orgasm that just ran throughout her body.

Which he did without any further petition.

"Tsukune...that was...oh my God...so good...ahhh...you wore me...out...", she told him as she continued to hold him close, still joined at the hips.

"Uh, thanks Moka. Ummm...sorry, but I'm still...ummm..." he murmured in reply, nearly whimpering from restraining himself.

_Ugh! What the hell's wrong with me?! It's like I have no control!_, the ebony-haired boy mentally scolded himself.

"You're welcome, Tsukune...I know, love. You're still quite...um...yes...I can feel you inside me...still hmm... hard...ohhh...ahhh...okay...I'm ready now...slowly again..."

_'I'm so tired, yet we both want more! Our bond must be getting stronger... Oh, God, I want so much more, Tsukune! Oh, yes! Yes!', _the vampiress whimpered to herself as he continued their gentle lovemaking.

Doing as she requested, the pair continued making passionate love for the next hour or so, as Tsukune kept his promise as to keep a steady, yet slow, pace.

The pressure was becoming unbearable for the young man as he was held himself back, attempting to prolong their lovemaking even more.

"Ahhh...Moka...ahhhhhh...I can't...hold out..."

"It's okay, Love...go ahead...it's ahhh...**bigger now...oh GOD!**"

"Moka..**AAahnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhnnhhh!**"

Convulsing from the simultaneous powerful orgasms, they both collapsed from exhaustion. Holding each other closer, the pair felt nearly inseparable. Unable to form a comprehensive response, the couple just continued to embrace each other as their heart-rates returned somewhat to normal.

Before either teen had realized, they had fallen asleep, still cuddled up to each other. They both knew in their hearts that the growing bond between themselves had indeed strengthened, and was now unbreakable. Whatever the future held for them, they would face it together. Their vacation had now begun, and it was sure to be an unforgettable time for either of them.

* * *

><p>...<p>

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but after much deliberation, I've decided to draw out this Vacation arc for several chapters. The next chapter will much longer, I promise and will be out in about a week or so.

**Once again, I want to give thanks to my good friend and Beta Reader "Shadowwolf08" on fanfiction . net.**

She is totally awesome for helping me out! ^_^

Please feel free to drop by and check out her stories as well.

Any and all positive comments and reviews are welcome.

**If you have a question for me, please send me a PM or a Note, as, I will no longer be answering questions through the comments.**

Thank you! ^_^


	16. A Vacation and A Vampire - Part 2

**Rosario + Vampire: A Vacation and A Vampire - Part 2 - ( ****_Chapter 15_**** )**

* * *

><p>This is chapter 15 of my Rosario+Vampire fan-fic: ( Or 16 on ff. net )<br>_'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**Rated M for mature themes.**  
><strong>No Lemons, but plenty of Limes, LOL.<strong>

Moka and Tsukune are both now 19 years old.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

But, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

**Comedy / Drama / Romance**

**All characters are OCC.**

This takes place right after Tsukune and Moka's 'nap'.  
>Still on vacation at her cottage in Hokkaido.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Like I said at the end of the previous chapter, I will be covering their vacation for several chapters. It will cover 2 weeks' time. This chapter will cover much more ground, LOL.<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

At roughly six o'clock PM, Moka began getting restless. Even though they had just made love a few hours ago, the young vampiress still wanted to be closer to her Tsukune.

_'Maybe the bond between us is getting stronger?'_, she thought to herself as she turned to her right and saw that Tsukune was still resting peacefully in their bed.

_'And we have two peaceful weeks to ourselves here in Hokkaido. At least Kyoko gave up on asking to come along with us. I know she's his cousin, but she really gets on my nerves from time to time; getting in our way like that. Well, she knows about me and supports our relationship. I suppose that I'm going to have to speak to that girl once we get home.'_

Tsukune turned then to his left, holding Moka's naked form closer to him.

"Mmmm...Moka...you feel so warm...", he mumbled, barely audible.

She giggled at his adorable expression and returned his embrace firmly.

"So do you, my love."

"Mmmm...Moka...what time is it?"

"It's nearly six PM."

"I see...", he said wiping the sleep from his chestnut eyes. "So...um...what would you like to do this evening?", he continued as she then got on top of him, straddling his thighs, her huge breasts on top of his bare chest.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go into Sapporo this evening for dinner, and do some exploring downtown. I haven't been there in ages, but I still know my way around," she suggested.

"Sure, Moka. That sounds like a great idea. I guess we should get up and get ready to go out."

"Thanks, Tsukune. Make sure to wear something nice," she told him while she winked.

"No problem. Um, sure thing Moka," he replied as she got up off him and sat on the bed to his right.

"So I can't go out like this?", she asked, displaying her magnificent nude body before him, causing the desire to take her again grow by the second.

_'My God...her body is so gorgeous. She could give Kurumu a run for her money,'_ he noted.

"No, not unless you want to cause every guy to pass out from a massive nosebleed," he teasingly replied.

"I know, Tsukune. I just wanted to hear what you'd say," she cutely answered as she rose off the bed and ambled towards the closet, opposite the bed.

Once the couple got themselves prepared and dressed, Tsukune called for a taxi to pick them up and drive them to downtown Sapporo, which would be roughly a thirty minute drive. It was now early Saturday evening, and they had asked the driver to take them to a decent restaurant in the middle of downtown.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Moka was wearing a simple, yet beautiful red mini dress that tied in the back behind her neck, along with matching high-heeled wedge-type shoes; showing off her magnificently well-toned legs. She was also wearing the red heart-shaped Garnet pendant necklace she had received as one of her birthday gifts from her loving fiance'. Around her right shoulder hung a small purse of the same brilliant crimson.

_'Wow, Moka looks so beautiful this evening.'_

She was also wearing simple make-up to accentuate her natural beauty, seeing that they were going to spend the night on the town. Tsukune was sporting his new black pinstriped slacks and new aqua short-sleeved dress shirt, plus the watch he received from Moka on his birthday last week.

Once they arrived downtown, Moka asked the driver to pull up alongside the sidewalk that ran through the main area of downtown, Chou-ku ward. There are numerous stores, restaurants and nightclubs in the surrounding area as well as the famous Sapporo Clock Tower and Odori Park, which is home to the Sapporo TV Tower which gives a panoramic view of the entire downtown area. The Tower was built in 1957, is 147.2 meters high, with an observation deck at a height of 90.38 meters.

After paying the driver, Tsukune helped Moka to step out of the cab, and onto the sidewalk. After closing the door behind her, he gave Moka a hand as she wobbled upon exiting the taxi. "Thank you, Tsukune. My shoes are new and a little hard to walk in," she told him as they held hands and walked towards the restaurant just a few meters from their current location.

"You're welcome, Moka. I can see that. Well, they do look nice on you and show off your beautiful legs," he replied with a grin.

"Oh, thank you Tsukune. You think my legs are beautiful?", she asked while her face turned pink hearing his compliment.

"Of course they are. Everything about you is absolutely **flawless,** Moka."

_'Oh, Tsukune...you always know what to say, my love.'_

Hearing that caused the vampiress to leap into his arms, catching him off balance. Luckily they didn't stumble onto the sidewalk below.

"Thank you Tsukune. I love you so very much," she said as she grabbed and kissed him passionately on the lips just outside the front door of the restaurant.

"You're welcome, Moka. I meant that. Everything about you is beautiful. And I love you so much," he told her as he was gasping for life-giving oxygen after their two minute embrace.

"Oh Tsukune...hearing that makes me very happy."  
>"Moka...it's true. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." <p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Tsukune..."  
>"Moka..."<br>"Tsukune..."

"Moka...I'm getting kinda hungry now...hahaha..."

"Oh, yes. Me too. Shall we then?"

"Yes, let's. After you, my princess," he replied as he opened the door to the Chinese restaurant for her.

"Thank you, my love," she adorably replied as she winked at him, resulting in him to blush madly.

_'Damn it! Why do I have to get turned on right now? What the hell's going on with me? It's like I want her now!'_, he screamed in his mind.

As the duo followed the hostess to their booth, all eyes once again were focused on the vampiress. Nearly every man in the establishment was practically drooling over her and most of the women were jealous of her amazing beauty, and jaw-dropping physique.

Sensing her grow uncomfortable from the stares, he placed his arm around her waist and held her closer, alleviating her anxiety.

Arriving at their corner booth in the rear of the restaurant, Moka slid into the red leather seat as Tsukune slid in next to her. She placed her left hand on his right thigh, massaging it as they perused over the menu, deciding on what to order for dinner.

"M-moka...um...w-what are y-you doing?"

"Reading the menu."

"O-oh..is t-that so?"

"Mm-hmm. Is something wrong, Tsukune?"

"Um...n-no. Not really...it's just that...um...your hand...is rubbing it."

"I see. It's alright. We're together so there's no reason for you to be nervous, Tsukune. I'm just showing you my appreciation from earlier, that's all," she told him as-a-matter-of-factually.

_'Calm down, man. Nobody can see. She's just happy, that's all.'_

He then placed his right hand on her left leg and gently grazed the white flesh of her thigh, causing her breath to hitch. "Uhn...Tsukune."

Of course the waitress appeared, breaking their mood suddenly. 

* * *

><p>...<p>

After they had placed their dinner order, they wondered what to do for the remainder of the night.

"So Moka, where would you like to go next?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go dancing tonight, since it's been a while? I remember that you told me that you'd like to go again with me."

"That sounds like a great plan, Moka. And yes, you're right; I said that before we left the club the night of your birthday."

"Thanks, Tsukune. There's quite a few nightclubs within walking distance from here."

"You're welcome, Moka. I know that we'll have a lot of fun."

"Tsukune..."  
>"Moka..."<br>"Tsukune..."

"Excuse me? Am I interrupting anything?", the waitress inquired as she witnessed the two teenagers gaze lovingly into each others eyes.

"Oh! Sorry about that! Thank you very much," apologized Tsukune as his face burned red with embarrassment from being nearly on top of Moka, lost in his own fantasies.

As the couple began eating their Shrimp with Lobster sauce and pork-fried rice, they couldn't escape the thoughts of being that close to each other, desperately wanting to take one anthers blood. Yes, the bond between them had indeed grown even stronger. So strong in fact that they each had to hold back even more, especially being out in public on a Saturday evening.

"So, Tsukune. What do you think of Sapporo so far?", she asked, between bites.

"Oh, it's really nice, Moka. More mountains than I imagined," he replied as he glanced to his right, watching her nibble adorably on her food.

"Well, that's true," she added. "There's a lot to do around here, including a really nice park not too far from here to have a picnic at," she hinted.

"Oh, I see. That would be really nice, Moka."

The couple talked and ate, wondering what the future may hold. They both knew that being together forever would indeed be a very long time.

After finishing their dinner, the couple asked the waitress for the check, which they split the cost between themselves. As they left the restaurant hand-in-hand, Moka led Tsukune down the street, then made a right and walked down another side avenue for about thirty meters.

A few minutes later, they eventually arrived in front of their next destination: Karaoke Maneki Neko, which was indicated by a bright yellow sign with a chubby white and brown anime-type cat as their mascot.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Walking down the few steps to the karaoke club, Tsukune started to get somewhat excited, knowing that he'd have another opportunity to hear Moka's impressive singing voice.

Once they arrived inside, the pair found a high-top table on the far left side of the club and sat down. Moka picked up the song menu and searched for a song appropriate enough to declare her love for her wonderful fiance'.

The waitress arrived a moment later and asked the duo what they would like to drink, which of course would be the obvious reply: two tall glasses of chilled tomato juice.

She also asked which song Moka would like to sing. After giving her name, Moka told her the song number, which she typed into a small tablet-like device. The server informed her that when it was her turn, the emcee would call her up to the small stage in the front of the club.

As the waitress left the table, Moka scooted her chair closer to Tsukune and leaned her head on his left shoulder and let out a happy sigh.

"Um, Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"What song did you pick out?"

"Oh. That's a se-cr-et."

"Well, whatever you chose, I'm sure you'll sing it beautifully."

"Awww...thank you so much, Tsukune," she lovingly replied as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush brightly, as the other patrons witnessed their public display of outward affection.

Their good mood was disrupted by the emcee calling Moka up to the stage a few moments later.

"Moka Aono? Please make your way to the stage located at the front of the club, please. Moka Aono. Your turn is next. Thank you."

_'Moka Aono? Oh my god...she's using my last name now,'_ Tsukune noted to himself, as his face grew a healthy blush yet again, after hearing that very unexpected, yet bold statement.

After hearing her name announced, Moka excused herself from their table, hopping off her chair and made her way to the stage in front. Once the emcee handed her the wireless microphone, she closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts. 

* * *

><p>...<p>

Once the music started, she opened her eyes once again and spoke.

"I dedicate this song to my very best friend and husband, Tsukune Aono. I love you with all of my heart. This song is for you."

"Forever And For Always" by Shania Twain.

_  
>In your arms I can still feel the way you<br>want me when you hold me...  
>I can still hear the words you whispered<br>when you told me...  
>I can stay right here forever in your arms<em>

_And there ain't no way -  
>I'm lettin' you go now<br>And there ain't no way -  
>and there ain't no how<br>I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
>forever and for always...<br>We will be together all of our days  
>Wanna wake up every<br>morning to your sweet face - always_

_Mmmm, baby  
>In your heart-I can still hear...<br>a beat for every time you kiss me  
>And when we're apart,<br>I know how much you miss me...  
>I can feel your love for me in your heart<em>

_And there ain't no way -  
>I'm lettin' you go now...<br>And there ain't now way -  
>and there ain't no how...<br>I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
>forever and for always...<br>We will be together all of our days  
>Wanna wake up every...<br>morning to your sweet face-always_

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

_In your eyes -_

_(I can still see the look of the one)_

_I can still see...the look of the one who really loves me..._

_(I can still feel the way that you want)_

_The one who wouldn't put anything -  
>else in the world above me...<em>

_(I can still see love for me)_

_I can...still see love for me in your eyes..._

_(I still see the love)_

_And there ain't no way -  
>I'm lettin' you go now...<br>And there ain't no way -  
>and there ain't no how -<br>I'll never see that day..._

_..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
>forever and for always...<br>We will be together all of our days  
>Wanna wake up every...<br>morning to your sweet face - always_

_..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
>forever and for always...<br>We will be together all of our days  
>Wanna wake up every...<br>morning to your sweet face - always_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always  
>I'm in your arms.<em>

* * *

><p>...<p>

As the song ended, the entire club erupted into a massive round of applause. Tsukune was once again rendered speechless by Moka's magnificent singing voice. She bowed politely and winked at her fiance' who was giving her an enthusiastic standing ovation.

Once she made her way back to their table, Tsukune reached his hand out and took her into his arms, embracing her tightly.

"Moka...that was simply...amazing. I love you so very much."  
>"Thank you...Tsukune. I'm very happy that you enjoyed it. I love you too."<p>

"Um...excuse me?", said an unknown female voice, a moment later.

It was an older woman in her early-twenties, dressed in a navy blue business pant-suit. She was roughly the same height as Tsukune with short black hair and was wearing oval-shaped glasses.

Breaking their hug, the couple turned their attention to the woman who was waiting to have a word with them.

"Yes? Can I help you?", Tsukune asked, while holding Moka's hand.

"Yes. My name is Yukina Morisato. Here is my business card," she announced whole bowing and presenting her card in typical Japanese fashion. Tsukune released Moka's hand momentarily and took the card from her hand, while bowing in return.

Tsukune read her business card while showing it to Moka.

...  
><strong><br>Yukina Morisato  
>AVEX Casa, AVEX Trax, AVEX Trance, AVEX Idol,<br>AVEX Int'l. Records.  
>Avex Building, 1-30 Minami-Aoyama San-chome,<br>Minato-ku, Tokyo 107-8577**

...

"So, Miss Morisato, what can we do for you?", Tsukune asked while he and Moka took their seats while offering her one in return.

"Ah, yes. The reason I was here tonight was for scouting new talent. As you can see, my company produces music for all music genres. As I entered the club, I heard Ms. Aono's singing voice. I haven't heard a voice such as her's in several years. I was wondering if she'd like to audition for an upcoming talent search in Tokyo to be held during the second week in July. We would compensate her for travel, food and lodging expenses, of course. The top prize would be a five year contract with one of our music labels, depending on what genre of music best suits the winner, " she explained now clearly out of breath.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Tsukune was completely shocked. No words could describe the numerous thoughts rolling throughout his head at this moment. He knew Moka had a real talent for singing, but he never thought in a million years that she would be scouted to be a J-pop Idol.

"...une...kune...Tsukune...Tsukune...", he heard as Moka gently pulled on his left elbow, attempting to bring him back to reality.

"Moka. Uh, yes?"

"What do you think? This woman wants me to enter a talent contest."

"Miss Morisato? Could you give us a minute please? It seems as if my wife would like to have a word with me."

"Oh, uh. Sure thing. Take your time, please," she replied smiling brightly.

_'His wife, huh? Not good. I find it very hard to believe that she's married at such a young age. Hm-mm,'_ Yukina though to herself as the couple walked to the far side of the club out of ear-shot.

As they made their way down a hallway towards the rear of the club, Moka was grinning from ear-to-ear. Once they disappeared around the corner, she hugged Tsukune suddenly, as she was quite excited.

"So what do you think, Tsukune?"

"I don't know, Moka. I mean, you do have an amazing singing voice. But what about the other part of being an Idol?"

"An Idol, Tsukune? What's that?"

"Well, aside from performing live in front of thousands of screaming fans, shooting music videos and appearing in commercials, you'd most likely have to make live appearances to meet your fans and sign CD's, who would probably be all male...dressed in...skimpy and...uh...revealing cosplay. I don't know if I could handle that part, Moka...", he explained now hugging her tighter.

_'Tsukune? You're jealous? Oh my gosh, how cute!'_, she thought to herself, holding him tighter, then suddenly kissing him passionately.

Pushing her gently up against the wall behind her, Tsukune returned Moka's affections, with more love than ever thought possible.

Now fighting for life-giving oxygen, Moka and Tsukune ended their kiss. 

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Um, Moka. If you want to try out, I guess it can't hurt, but..."

"Tsukune...thank you. I understand you'd be somewhat jealous. But you have nothing to worry about. You'll always be my number one fan."

_'W-what? W-wait a minute...She knows I'm j-jealous? B-but how?'_

"Moka...so would you...like to enter the talent contest?"

"Well, yes, Tsukune. Who knows? It might be kinda fun."

"I guess you're right, Moka. But, let's tell her together, okay?"

"Thanks, Tsukune. I'm very happy that you agree."

As the pair made their way back to their table, Yukina Morisato was patiently awaiting their return, fearful that they might have tried to leave her behind, never to see her again.

"Sorry, Miss Morisato. My **wife** and I discussed it, and she would like to attend the talent contest next month in Tokyo."

"Oh, thank you very much, Mr. Aono. Please be sure to call my office next week to get your 'wife' on the list for the contest. They will prepare the travel and hotel arrangements for the both of you."

"Oh, Miss Morisato, thank you very much for giving me this opportunity. I really do love to sing, well mostly as a hobby. But, I'll do my best," Moka told her as she shook her hand rather enthusiastically.

"Anytime, Mrs. Aono. It's my pleasure. Um, may I ask you one more question before I go?"

"Sure, Miss Morisato? What is that?", Moka inquired as she released her hand.

"Are you two **really** married? I mean, you're both quite young."

"Yes, we are. We've been in love with each other for over two years, since our junior year in high school and Tsukune asked me to marry him recently and I said yes," Moka replied as she flashed her 1/2 karat pink diamond ring to the doubting music producer.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that. It's just that most of our musicians and singers are single, except Ayumi, who married an Australian movie producer about two years ago," Yukina explained as she sat up and was about to excuse herself.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"It's no problem, Miss Morisato. We get that a lot...wait...you know Ayumi Hamasaki? Personally?", Tsukune replied, knowing Moka is a big fan of hers, just as he is.

"I see. Well, I can tell that you two were made for each other. And yes, Ayu is a dear friend of mine. She'll also be one of the judges for the talent contest, which you'll both be attending in mid-July. Well, thank you again, Mr. Aono, Mrs. Aono. I'll see you two next month in Tokyo. Take care," Yukina replied as she bowed and left the table.

"Tsukune. Did you hear that? We get to meet Ayumi Hamasaki! Wow!", Moka blurted out, reeling from her sudden burst of excitement.

"Yeah, how could I not hear it? That's really something else. Who knows, Moka? Maybe you'll get to open for one of her concerts if you win the talent contest."

"**What?!**! Really? Oh my gosh, Tsukune. That would be wonderful. I don't know how I would handle that. I mean, it's Ayumi...", Moka replied, her amber eyes sparkling with wonder.

While the pair finally calmed down somewhat, they finally had a chance to finish their glasses of now-warm tomato juice.

"So, Moka...what do you say we go dancing now?"

"Oh, yes, Tsukune. I'd love to. There's an all-ages night-club just down the street, not too far from here," she happily informed him as they sat up from their seats and walked towards the front exit hand-in-hand.

Opening the door for her, Moka placed her hand lovingly on his left cheek, caressing it as she walked up the few steps onto the sidewalk outside the karaoke bar.

_'My god...she's just too beautiful. I want her all to myself.'_

As they walked back towards the main road, Tsukune noted that the evening weather in the Hokkaido region was indeed about ten to fifteen degrees cooler compared to his hometown on the main island of Honshu.

He noticed that Moka was shivering due to the change in climate, so he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder, sharing his warmth with her. _'Tsukune...you are just too sweet'_, she though to herself as a wide smile parted her ruby-red lips.

"Thank you, Tsukune. We're almost there."  
>"You're welcome, Moka. It's my pleasure."<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Roughly five minutes later, they arrived at the nightclub 'A Life', which is the most popular nightspot in the area.

"Moka...this line..."

"Yes, Tsukune. This nightclub is quite famous from what I heard."

"I can see that. Well, we might as well wait in line then. Looks like we'll be here for a while."

"That won't be necessary, Tsukune. I have two VIP passes, here in my purse."

"Moka, you never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you, Tsukune. Come, let's go to the front of the line."

Doing as requested, he held her hand as they made their way to the front entrance. Moka then opened her small red purse and handed the two complimentary passes to the door host.

After presenting their complimentary vouchers, he then marked a small red "A" on the top of their right hands with a rubber stamp.

Upon entering the cavernous nightclub, Moka and Tsukune marveled at the amount of people crammed onto the dance floor, that was lit from above with several multicolored lamps spinning patterns of ever-changing designs of light, painting the crowd that was dancing to the pulsing electronica beat.

Tsukune grabbed Moka's free hand, and made his way through the mass of bodies, searching for a table or booth. He spotted a small booth a moment later, towards the back right corner of the establishment and motioned for her to have a seat.

The 'booth' was barely big enough for them to sit comfortably, but they made the best of the situation by scooting shoulder-to-shoulder.

"So, Tsukune. What do you think of the night club?", she asked as she had to speak into his ear.

"Well, it's nice but a lot more crowded than I would expect," he replied, speaking into her left ear.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?", she replied, now somewhat upset.

"No, of course not, Moka. Maybe we can try another of the rooms. I saw the sign as we came in there are two other rooms with different types of music."

"Okay, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Tsukune. Let's go!", she happily replied as he stood up and slid out of the booth, offering her a hand up.

* * *

><p>...<p>

After asking for directions from one of the servers, Tsukune led Moka through a doorway on the opposite side of the packed dance floor and followed the stairs to the upper level. They noticed immediately it was neither as noisy nor as packed as the first floor. The couple inwardly sighed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Wow, Tsukune. It's really nice up here," Moka said as they found a row of tables facing the small dance floor on the left hand side wall. The floor was a dark wood, and the lighting was more subtle as was the music selection. Across from the row of tables was a long bar made of the same type of dark-stained wood. Red and amber light trickled out of recessed fixtures in the ceiling giving the atmosphere a relaxing aura.

"Yes, it is Moka. I'm really glad we came here," he answered as he held her hand. "Me too, Tsukune. Um, could we get something to drink? I'm kinda hot from being in that crowd downstairs."

"Of course, Moka. I'll be right back with the usual."

"Thanks, Tsukune. Hurry back though, love" she told him, smiling adorably.

"Any time, Moka, and I will," he said as he sat up from his seat and made his way to bar not five meters from their table.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Moka said as he returned and set both glasses of tomato juice on the small wooden table in front of themselves.

"You're welcome, Moka. My pleasure," he replied as he sat down next to her once again.

_'Oh, god...I want some blood right now...ah...Moka...I can smell your sweet scent...'_

Tsukune then leaned his head on Moka's left shoulder. She in turn placed her right hand on his cheek, tenderly letting him know it would be alright if he did what he wanted to do so desperately.

_'Thank you...Moka...'_

Taking her silent cue, he turned to bury his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent that still reminded him of freshly-picked strawberries. Moka then lovingly wrapped her right hand around his back, nudging him closer to her.

_'Oh, Tsukune...go ahead...I am all yours, my love...'_

* * *

><p>...<p>

He opened his mouth slightly as his vampire senses took over, intoxicated by his mate's overwhelming sweet scent, his fangs fully extending and lightly piercing her tender white flesh. He started to lap the life-giving liquid in slow, steady slurps, licking at the wound lightly with his tongue; sending shivers of absolute pleasure down Moka's spine.

"Ahn..._Tsu-tsukune_...**ahhnnn**...oh yes...love...**ahhhnnn**..." she whimpered slightly as her toes instantly curled.

_'Oh, god..that feels so good...ahhhn...Tsukune...my love...'_

"Mmmm...Moka...ahhh...I...love...you...", he replied still taking small sips of her precious, sweet blood. He couldn't seem to help the moans that escaped him, as pleasurable tingles ran through him. He shuddered as he began to pick up on his lover's ecstasy.

_'Oh, Moka…I don't think I can ever get enough of being this close to you…I-I love you so much…'_

"Ahhhnn...Tsukune...oh god...I love...you...too..." Moka moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he continued his gentle suckling.

A few seconds later, he retracted his fangs; licking the wound clean and sealing it closed in the process.

Still panting from the gratifying sensations that ran throughout her body, Moka still remained close to her love, not wanting to let go of him anytime soon. Holding her tighter in his embrace, he feels much closer to her, due to the growing bond between themselves. Words were unnecessary to tell that these two teens were very much in love with each other and their bond was the strongest it would ever be, for the immediate time anyway.

"Moka...I could...sense...what was that?", he asked, as he gulped down his tomato juice in one swift movement.

"It just means our bond is getting stronger, Tsukune."

"Wow, that was - unexpected. I could actually hear your thoughts somewhat."

"I know love, as I could hear your thoughts as well. It was such a wonderful experience," Moka explained as her drink was guzzled down a moment later.

"Moka. Would you like to dance now?"

"I was hoping that you'd ask me sooner or later. Yes, I'd love to, Tsukune," she tenderly replied. He held her hand and led her to the mini dance floor, just a short distance away. Tsukune then looked deep into her lovely amber eyes; placed his right arm around her waist and held her left hand in his own. She mimicked his actions as they began swaying to the slow music.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Leaning her head gently on his right shoulder, Moka giggled with delight.

"Tsukune...this is really nice...spending this time alone, together with you. Words can't begin to describe how much I'm in love with you," she whispered into his right ear.

"Yes, it is, Moka. I've never felt this close to you. Just being next to you makes me very happy. I love you more than anything. And I feel a lot more intimate with you now."

"I agree, Tsukune. When you were sucking my blood, just a few minutes ago, I felt as if I've known you my entire life; it was such an amazingly extraordinary experience. I could actually **feel** **your emotions** and **hear** **your thoughts**. I suppose that our bond has grown a great deal stronger since we became blood-mates. I love you so very much," she replied, lovingly gazing into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Moka...", he replied as he caught her lips suddenly with his own, causing her breath to hitch as the sudden jolt of affection ceased anymore thoughts to form in her mind; allowing the sudden wave of pure love wash over her, enveloping the vampiress and causing her to moan erotically into her lover's mouth.

_'Oh, Tsukune...I want you...all of you...'_

_'Moka...I want you...too...let's head back now...ah...Moka.'_

_'Yes, love...I am all yours and yours alone...body, heart and soul.'_

As the couple broke their embrace momentarily, Tsukune grabbed her left hand and quickly made his way down the closest stairwell. Once he found the back exit of the night-club, they made their way to the main street in front of the club, searching for a taxi-cab. Flagging down the closest one, Moka told the driver to take them to their cabin as quickly as possible, once she gave him the address.

Sitting close to each other in the back seat of the cab, Tsukune held Moka around her waist with this left arm, as she lovingly massaged his left thigh with her right hand, which resulted in the ebony-haired teen to become more aroused by the second.

_'Ah, Moka...that feels really good...'_

_'Patience, love...we'll be back soon.'_

Holding each other closely, the pair closed their eyes, sharing their thoughts and emotions with each other, even though this way of silent communication was completely new to them, they eventually agreed this was less taxing on their minds, and not as embarrassing.

Leaning shoulder to shoulder, the duo closed their eyes, basking in the knowledge that they were indeed destined to meet each other that fateful day over three years ago on their first day of high school.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Nearly half-an-hour later, the taxi driver finally made it to the address given to him by the vampiress earlier. Stopping the cab near the front pathway to their cottage, he cleared his throat, attempting to wake the dozing couple in the back seat.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess we dozed off," apologized Tsukune as he gently nudged Moka who still had her eyes closed.

"Hm-hmm? Tsukune. Oh, we're back. Thanks, love," she replied, wiping the sleep from her honey-amber eyes.

Reaching into his back right pocket, Tsukune took out his wallet, opened it and gave the fare to the driver who humbly replied 'thank you'.

He then opened the rear passenger side door and stepped out of the cab, then stuck out his right hand to assist Moka out in turn.

"Thank you, Tsukune," she said with an overly-adorable smile.  
>"No problem, Moka," he answered smiling as well.<p>

Once she was on her own two feet again, he closed the door behind her as the taxi cab driver headed back down the narrow, winding mountainside road to parts unknown.

As the couple walked towards the front door hand-in-hand, Tsukune had an idea rapidly form in his mind. With one quick movement, he scooped Moka into his arms and carried her the remainder of the way to the cottage, princess style. She giggled at his chivalrous act, and smiled lovingly the rest of the way.

Once the arrived at the front door, Moka opened her small red purse and fished out the key. After unlocking the door, she replaced the key in her purse then closed it shut. Tsukune opened the door with his foot, still carrying Moka in his arms. Once they were in the front doorway, Tsukune placed Moka on her feet, so he could lock the door behind himself.

After they removed their shoes, the pair made their way to the bedroom they shared in the rear of the cottage. Shutting the door closed behind themselves, they assisted each other in purging their clothing and undergarments. Folding their clothes neatly, they placed them on the chair in the corner near the closet, then crawled under the satiny sheets of the fluffy bed; holding each other close.

The pair held and caressed each other tenderly, making sweet love for the entire night, well into the wee hours of the early morning. It's a good thing they had no neighbors nearby, as Moka was being more vocal than usual. She even caused the local wolves in the mountains nearby to howl in sync as she rattled every window in the cottage when she climaxed several times in a row.

Once they were finally finished, they dozed off, embracing each other firmly while sleeping in the nude.

* * *

><p>...<p>

A/N: I'm done!  
>I worked on this chapter for almost 3 days!<p>

**A few notes: the original Character "Yukina Morisato" the talent agent that scouted Moka at the karaoke bar I ****_borrowed _****from my 'Ah! My Goddess' fan-fic: "A Brand New Day".**

**She is Keiichi and Belldandy's daughter; in name only.**

**She is ****_NOT a Goddess_****, so please don't ask.**

**She will be making another appearance in a future chapter.**

The next few chapters will continue Moka and Tsukune's vacation arc, then after that I will start the next arc "An Idol and A Vampire".

That will also cover a few chapters as well.

I never planned to have Moka be scouted by a record company as big as Avex.

My original plot got derailed as I approached this chapter from a different angle, LOL.

And yes all the info I provided is true. Their best known singer is Ayumi Hamasaki, who I am a BIG fan of, so I just had to mention her.

**Moka sang 2 of her songs in a previous chapter.**  
>I guess I foreshadowed this event without even realizing it, LOL.<p>

**A big shout-out to "Shadowwolf08" on fanfiction for her assistance.**  
><strong>She can also be found on deviantArt as "Shadowwolf04".<strong>

And also to my Beta Readers "Train48", "LtheDarkcreeper" and "Onyx2589" on deviantArt.

Any and all positive feedback is welcome :)  
>Thanks so much!<p> 


	17. An Idol and A Vampire - Part 1

...

Rosario + Vampire: An Idol and A Vampire - Part 1 - ( Chapter 16 )

This is chapter 16 of my Rosario+Vampire fan-fic: ( Or 17 on ff. net )

'A Confession and A Vampire', with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.

Rated M for mature themes.

Contains some language and a mild Lemon.

Moka and Tsukune are both now 19 years old.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

But, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

All characters are OCC.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N:

I know I promised the third part of the "Vacation" arc, but I decided to pass it over. This is a 2 week time skip:

This new arc takes place as Moka is ready to attend the talent contest that she was scouted for in the previous chapter.

This "Idol" arc will cover at least 2 or 3 chapters.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After vacationing in Hokkaido for two weeks, Moka and her wonderful fiance' have gotten much closer, due to the bond between them intensifying.

Today was the last day of their two-week holiday, as Tsukune had already contacted Yukina Morisato, the talent director for Avex records in Tokyo, to make travel arrangements for himself and Moka. The contest would be held starting on July 15th, which would be tomorrow. That would give them just one day to recover from their wonderful vacation in Hokkaido.

They had made many lasting memories over the course of their alone time together on the northern island, far from their loved ones back on the main island of Honshu. Several picnics in Odi Park, bathing in the outdoor hot springs behind their cottage plus several shopping excursions in Sapporo.

After locating their luggage at Tokyo International Airport, Tsukune and Moka made their way to the closest exit, searching for his parent's car.

"Tsukune, look! There's mom and dad!" Moka told him once she spotted the familiar vehicle parked just a few meters away.

Rolling their luggage down the wide sidewalk outside the Airport, they were finally greeted by his parents, Kasumi and Koji who were waving rather enthusiastically and smiling happily.

"Welcome home you two. I hope that you're well rested," said his father, who was standing by the trunk which was open and awaiting to hold their luggage. "Hi dad. Yeah, we had a great time, thanks," replied Tsukune, as he assisted his father to place their luggage in the rear of the family automobile. "Moka Dear, welcome back," Kasumi said as Moka gave her a big hug, still standing on the sidewalk. "Thanks, Mom. It's good to be home," the vampiress answered as she returned the embrace.

As the family finally sat in their seats, Koji started the engine and placed it in drive, heading north on the main highway that would return them home. Kasumi asked Moka about the talent contest that would be held tomorrow, asking her if she was ready for it or not.

"Well, I'm a little nervous, but I think it would be kinda fun, as I do sing, but mostly as a hobby," the vampiress told her, as she held Tsukune's right hand while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"But I'll be there to make sure she's okay. Ms. Morisato told me on the phone last week that the contest will be held in an auditorium at the Avex headquarters in Minato ward, downtown Tokyo. She also told me that they would have a driver pick us up tomorrow morning around nine AM and take us directly to the hotel, which is across the street from the complex. Then we'll have to be there by noon to sign in. After that, Moka will have to go to make-up then wardrobe, to get ready for the contest that would start at two PM," Tsukune explained, now out of breath.

"I see. Well, Moka, just do your best. I'm sure that you'll be just fine and Tsukune will take good care of you. This much I'm sure of," Kasumi said to Moka, who was now blushing lightly.

"Thanks, Mom for the vote of confidence. As long as Tsukune is by my side, I believe that anything is possible!"

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka, I know that you'll do great. I have complete faith in you."

"Thank you, Tsukune. I love you so much."

"You're welcome, Moka. I love you, too."

Now closing their eyes, the couple just rest in the back seat, knowing that tomorrow their lives could indeed change.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Roughly half an hour later, they eventually arrived home. Tsukune helped his father carry their luggage into the house then into their individual bedrooms on the second floor.

It was nearly six-thirty PM, and the couple just wanted to take it easy for the remainder of the evening, as tomorrow would be a very big day. They would be in Tokyo for two full days, as the talent contest would be an elimination-type event: only the top five singers would be chosen out of several dozen, each of the winners to be contracted to a different music label.

After bathing and changing their clothes, the couple sat on the plush microfiber sofa in the family's living room, as Kasumi prepared dinner for everyone. Tsukune was somewhat hesitant as he knew what went on in the so-called "Idol world", which he had already explained to Moka in somewhat explicit detail. But she assured him just as she always did that everything would work out for the best, just like always. He would of course have to keep an eye out for her, even though her personalities had finally balanced out, thankfully.

As the family was called to the table for dinner, everyone ate mostly in uncomfortable silence, even though Koji was being extra chatty, questioning Moka about what type of sexy outfits she'd be wearing for the talent contest and if he could skip work tomorrow to attend; which resulted in him being smacked yet again in the back of his head by his overly-protective wife Kasumi. After he pried his face out of his plate, he bowed to Moka, asking for forgiveness; who was frantically waving her hands, desperately asking him to stop and telling him it wasn't a big deal.

After dinner was finished, Moka helped her soon-to-be mother-in-law clear the table and set the dishes in the sink to soak. She then returned to the living room where Tsukune was awaiting her return. Once Moka sat down next to him once again, he placed his right arm around her shoulder, leaning her head on his chest. She sighed contently, happy that he had supported her decision regarding tomorrow's event in Tokyo.

Their good mood was interrupted by the front doorbell being rung by someone who didn't know better to let go of the button between rings.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Tsukune, who was getting perturbed by the overly-obnoxious buzzing echoing through the front entrance-way.

Opening the front door, he wasn't surprised who their unannounced guest was: his cousin Kyoko.

"What's up, Tsukie? I see that you and the 'misses' are back, huh? Where is she?", she exclaimed, barging in without being properly invited inside.

Rushing past her cousin, Kyoko slipped off her shoes before entering the house at least, searching for Moka, who suddenly sat up from the couch, shuddering when she heard that oh-so-familiar voice.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Moka! There you are...what's up, girl?"

"Uh, hi, Kyoko. What are you doing here?", the vampiress nervously questioned her, as Tsukune quickly returned to her side.

"I'm here to have our "girl-to-girl" chat...remember, Moka?"

"Oh, yes. Right. Um...let's go up to my room so we won't be disturbed."

"Sure thing! Let's go!", Kyoko told Moka, as she grabbed her right hand and started to head towards the stairwell that led to the second floor.

"Moka? Will you be okay?", Tsukune wondered, as she was being slowly dragged up the stairs.

"Yes, Tsukune. I'll be fine, thank you. We won't be long," Moka explained as she disappeared up the stairs. A moment later, he heard her bedroom door slam shut.

_'Oh man. That Kyoko is such a pest. Well, if she gets out of hand, I know that Moka will show her her place'_, the ebony-haired teenager thought to himself, as he ascended the stairway a minute later and quietly entered his own room, which was next door to Moka's.

Once the two teen girls were alone, Moka motioned for Kyoko to have a seat at the foot of the bed while she herself sat a meter away from her at the head of the bed.

"So, Moka?", started Kyoko; "Spill it. I wanna know what's up with you looking so differently. You hair, eyes and those obscene boobs of yours."

Suddenly blushing after hearing that statement, Moka covered her huge breasts with her crossed arms, desperately trying to cover them up and failing miserably.

"Uh, well, Kyoko. You see...you remember I used to wear a Rosary, right? The Silver cross on a black leather collar. Well, as you know, whenever it was removed, I would change into my "Inner", true self. You met "her" before, during the Fairy Lilith's Mirror incident two years ago at Yokai Academy."

"Well, since I was coming to stay here and be with Tsukune, my father had made a new 'seal' for me that wouldn't be as obvious as a giant silver cross hanging from my neck, so I would be able to 'blend in' more easily. Anyway, the day after my birthday, the new seal had completely failed, resulting in my two "selves" merging into the current 'me' you see before you now. My father explained to me while I spoke to him over the phone, that this has never happened before and there is no known way to reverse it."

"Tsukune has been very supportive, just like always and immediately accepted the "new" me, just as his parents have. I also told both of them about me being a Vampire. They believed me and accepted me once again into their family. I am so blessed to have met your cousin on that fateful day, just over three years ago. I know now that we were destined to meet. My mother told me as much just before she passed away."

"I asked her why that the only person who was able to remove my Rosary besides my father was Tsukune...and she told me... _* sniff *_ ...she told me the reason why...is..._ * sniff *_ ...is...**that because he loved me**...", Moka explained now crying tears of joy. Kyoko got off the foot of the bed, walked over and embraced Moka firmly.

"Moka...wow...oh my God...that's something else...I'm sorry for teasing you...I'm so, so sorry Moka...please forgive me...for being so childish...I never meant to hurt you or Tsukie...let's please get along from now on, okay?"

Moka was moved by Kyoko's apology and returned her hug even tighter, causing the younger girl to gasp for air. Releasing her a moment later from her near bone-crushing hug, Moka wiped her face with a tissue from off her nightstand, and finally returned to her sunny disposition.

"I forgive you, Kyoko. You just have to know how much I love your cousin. Not only is he my very best friend, but he's the most important person to me in the entire world and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that he's always happy. And yes, let's get along from now on. Just remember I am a vampire, so if you make either one of us upset or tease us, I will be more than happy to relieve you of some of your precious, sweet blood."

Hearing that rather audacious statement caused Kyoko to sweat drop and take a few steps back, as Moka bared her razor sharp fangs at her. "Um, okay, Moka. Uh - sure thing. No problem. I do wish you and Tsukie the very best and I'll keep my promise, just keep those teeth of yours away from me, please?"

"Thanks, Kyoko. And please do keep to your word. I won't suck your blood, alright? Just do what you promised, and we'll be good friends, okay? Besides, the only person whose blood I suck is Tsukune's, so you don't have to worry so much," Moka replied with a bright smile.

"No problem Moka. Uh, sure thing. I'll keep my promise. And uh, thanks for not draining me dry," she replied as she gave a small smile.

"Okay, Kyoko. So we're good then. I'm going to see where Tsukune is and we'll see you later, okay?"

"Thanks, Moka. I feel much better now. Please do take care of him, okay? I know I give him a hard time, but I'll be good from now on. Okay, see ya' later. And good luck tomorrow with the contest. Auntie told me about it before you guys got back."

"You're welcome, and yes. I'll take very good care of him. That much I can promise. And thanks, Kyoko; I'll do my best."

"No problem, Moka. Take care," Kyoko said as she opened Moka's bedroom door and walked down the hallway, then vanished down the stairway a moment later.

"Take care too, Kyoko!", Moka replied as Kyoko went about her own business.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After closing her bedroom door, Moka tapped on Tsukune's door lightly.

"Come in, Moka," he announced from inside his room.

Opening then closing the door and locking it behind herself, she saw that Tsukune was laying on his bed, facing the wall.

"Tsukune...is everything alright?", she inquired as she slowly approached his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine Moka. Just beat from traveling so much," he replied still facing the wall.

"Would it be okay if I laid down with you? I just told Kyoko about the "new" me, and she accepted everything. She even apologized for teasing both of us. I guess she's grown up a little bit," Moka replied still standing on the right side of his bed.

"Of course, Moka. I'd like that," he replied as he scooted over to the left-hand side of the bed to make room for her.

"Well, that's good to hear. Let's just hope that she keeps to her word. If not, you can suck her dry," he replied as Moka laid down on the fluffy mattress on his right.

"Yeah, she promised to behave from now on. Oh, but that won't be necessary, Tsukune. I informed her that the only person I suck blood from, is you. She was kinda surprised, but I assured her that she was safe. Not unless she really upsets me, **_then I might just have to knock her into the next week_**."

Tsukune broke out into a laughing fit, from hearing Moka's impromptu joke. She joined him a moment later once what she involuntarily said sunk in. Once their laughter died down, Moka turned to her left and got on top of her beloved, hugging him firmly, then placed her head into the crook of his neck.

As he felt the heat of her breath in his right ear, resulted in the young man to shudder lightly. He hugged her in return firmly as he coaxed her to do what she wanted. Placing her soft lips against his neck, she licked a small spot, causing him to groan with pleasure. Opening her mouth slightly now, her fangs elongated to full size. Piercing his flesh gently, Moka began slurping his blood in small, steady laps, enjoying the sensation of the intense bond between themselves grow even more-so.

_'Oh, Tsukune...ahhh...so warm...I love you...so much,'_

_"Moka...oh ahhnn...Moka...ahh...I love you, too...'_

"_**Ahhhnnn**_...Tsukune...you taste **so** good..._**ahnn**_...oh god..."

Upon hearing that caused him to get immediately aroused. Moka felt something hard poking her flat belly, causing her to squirm from the familiar sensation. Now satisfied from taking her fill of life-giving blood, Moka retracted her fangs, then licked his neck, sealing the small puncture marks that now slightly resembled a hickey.

Still holding the vampiress close to himself, he started to kiss and nibble her left earlobe lightly, causing goosebumps to travel down her back.

"Ahhh, Tsukune...Oh...ahhhh...no...teasing...ahhhh...no fair!", she replied as she attempted to worm her way out of his grip. Placing his hands now on her voluptuous bottom, he then started to massage it, causing her to moan and pant heavily. The growing heat of desire inside herself was spreading like wildfire and becoming nearly unbearable for the amber-eyed vampiress.

"Ah...Tsukune...ahhh...take me now...ahhh...I can't take it...no more...take me, please...I want you...ahhhh...now...love..."

"Moka...yes..."  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Releasing her momentarily, Moka rose off the bed, and rapidly removed her baby blue sundress, tossing it to the floor below. Unsnapping her huge white bra, she tossed it across the opposite side of the room, giving Tsukune a view of her magnificent breasts.

Motioning for her to return to the soft bed, she quickly reappeared at his side. Moka then leaned down, helping Tsukune in purging him of his blue jeans which now seemed to be rather tight around his crotch area.

Now displaced of his pants, he quickly removed his red tee-shirt, tossing it to join the other articles of missing clothing scattered across the carpeted floor. "Mmmm..Tsukune, you are so handsome. I could just eat you up...metaphorically speaking of course," she said with a sly smirk, licking her lips provocatively.

"Moka...", is all the raven-haired young man could reply as she caught his lips with her own, shoving her tongue into his mouth, which were both now wrestling for dominance. The next thing he realized, is that his red and blue boxer shorts were now missing as were her white cotton panties. As the couple became one once again, they made sweet passionate love for the next hour or so.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsukune's parents passed by his room sometime much later, wondering where the couple had run off to. Knocking gently on his bedroom door, Tsukune woke up, curious to who it was and what they wanted. He then noted the digital clock on his desk read 10:10 PM.

"Mmm...yes?"

"Tsukune? Is Moka in there?"

"Yes, Mom. She's asleep."

"Oh, okay, sweetie. Make sure you get plenty of rest and set your alarm clock. You don't want to miss your ride in the morning."

"Thanks, Mom. Will do. Goodnight."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Goodnight. See you in the morning."

Once his mother retired to her and Koji's room, Tsukune got up off the bed, walked across his room to his dresser and set his alarm clock for 7 AM, giving himself and Moka two hours to get ready for her big day at Avex Records for the talent contest in the morning.

"Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"Come back to bed, please. I'm cold."

"Okay, Moka. I'll keep you warm," he gladly replied as he returned to his bed, throwing the light blanket over themselves.

Hugging Tsukune from behind, Moka sighed happily, feeling the warmth of his wide back.

"Goodnight, Moka."

"Goodnight, Tsukune. I love you."

"I love you, too Moka."

Now released from her embrace, Tsukune turned over to her side, giving her a chaste kiss on her pouty pink lips. Lying on his back now, Moka used his scarred chest as a pillow, her left arm loosely draped over his waist.

The happy couple fell into a deep, peaceful slumber, just dreaming of many happier times ahead, wondering just what the future held for themselves.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Waking up to the blaring noise emanating from his alarm clock, Tsukune rose out of the bed and tumbled to the floor, still half asleep.

_**"Gravity, thou art a heartless bitch!"**_

Getting quickly up, he ran to the source of his annoyance, slamming his fist into it, smashing it to smithereens and nearly destroying his dresser in the process.

"Looks like I need a new alarm clock now," he commented to himself, now seeing the scattered debris of plastic and wires now smoking on the dresser.

"Mm-hmm...Tsukune? _* yawn *_ What time is it?", the vampiress said as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head, attempting to wake up.

Now sitting on his bed, he pulled Moka into a light hug.

"Good morning Moka. It's seven o'clock. We have two hours to get ready."

"Good morning, Tsukune," she answered, knowing just what today was.

The first day of the talent contest in Tokyo with Avex records.

"I guess we should get ready, Moka. Our ride will be here by nine."

"Okay, Tsukune. I'm actually kinda excited. We get to meet Ayumi Hamasaki today!", she said, now jumping happily on his bed while bouncing on her knees.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Miss Morisato told us she's one of the judges."

"Yep - I can hardly wait, Tsukune. Hurry up! Lets go, let's go, let's go!"

"Okay, Moka. I can see that you're really excited, huh?"

She just flashed an adorable grin in his direction.

"I'm going to get ready now and pack an overnight bag, Tsukune," she told him as he got off the bed as she mimicked his actions.

"Okay, Moka. Me too. I'll meet you downstairs when I'm done."

"Okay, see you in a bit, love," she told him as she opened his door and stepped into the hallway, heading back to her room just a meter away.

"No problem, Moka. See you in a bit."

Roughly thirty minutes later, Tsukune made his way downstairs and headed to the kitchen, wearing a simple ocean green button down shirt and navy blue slacks. He was also carrying his blue and white duffel bag with enough clothes for their two day excursion to Tokyo.

"Good morning, Mom," he said as he sat down at the round kitchen table, dropping his bag to floor below himself.

"Good morning, sweetie. Sleep well?", his mother asked as she set a plate of hot food before him consisting of scrambled eggs, honey wheat toast with butter and strawberry jam, and two sausage patties.

"Uh, yeah. We did, actually. I guess we were still tired from our vacation."

"I see...well, that's okay, sweetie."

"Good morning, everyone!", Moka happily announced as she entered the kitchen a moment later wearing a metallic violet short-sleeved blouse and a simple black knee-length skirt. She was carrying a small pink suitcase with white trim, no bigger than Tsukune's duffel bag.

Tsukune's eyes bugged out of his head upon witnessing her flawless beauty.

_'Wow, she always looks so pretty - no matter what she wears.'_

"Good morning, Moka dear. I hope you're hungry," Kasumi asked.

"Oh, yes, Mom. I'm starving!", she enthusiastically replied as she sat down in the chair to Tsukune's left.

"Here you go, Moka dear. Take your time, though, okay? I can tell you're somewhat excited," Kasumi told her as she set a duplicate plate of hot breakfast food in front of the vampiress.

"Thanks, Mom," Moka gladly answered.

"Thanks for the food!," the couple said in unison as they swiftly dove into their plates of food.

Which was quickly devoured in five minutes flat.

After they had finished their breakfast, the pair helped Kasumi clear the table of their plates, they placed them in the sink to soak.

"Mom, we're gonna sit in the living room until our ride is here."

"Okay, sweetie. Your father should be down shortly."

"Thanks, Mom."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As the couple sat in their usual spot, they just held hands, content just to remain silent for a while.

A few minute later, Tsukune's dad made his way downstairs into the living room to see what the love-birds were up to this early in the day.

"Good morning son, Moka."

"Oh, good morning, dad," Tsukune replied.

"Where did you two run off to last night?", Koji inquired.

"Well, Moka had a talk with Kyo last night while I waited for her in my room to get done ," Tsukune replied.

"I see...well as long as you girls are getting along better, then I'm happy. I know she can be somewhat 'eccentric' at times, but she is my brother's daughter. I just hope that you didn't try to suck her blood, Moka," Koji said.

"Yes, we're getting along just fine. I had to explain to her why I look this way now, and she believed me. I also told her that Tsukune and I were meant to be together. Oh, that won't happen, dad. I informed Kyoko that_** the only person I suck from is my Tsukune**_."

"**What?!**", Koji exclaimed.

Tsukune's face then lost all it's color as what Moka 'confessed' finally registered with his brain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant blood," Moka replied as she quickly realized her unintentional blunder, her face glowing bright pink.

_'Oh my god! Why did I say it that way? How embarrassing!'_, the vampiress thought in mortification.

"Ah! It's okay, Moka. It was a simple mistake. Don't worry about it so much. Well, if you'll excuse me, I um...have to eat now," Koji replied as he slowly backed out of the living room and made his way to the kitchen.

"Moka...what...uh...huh?"

"I'm sorry, Tsukune, my tongue slipped! I'm sorry!", she said as she quickly buried her head into his chest, her face burning crimson from extreme embarrassment.

"It's okay, Moka. It was a simple mistake. I was just - shocked - I guess."

Now looking into his chestnut eyes, she smiled weakly.

"Really, Tsukune?"

"Uh, yeah. What you said had a double meaning, I guess...hahahahaha."

"Okay, if you say so. I kinda figured that out, too. _**Oh my god, I am such a pervert!**_"

"Yes it's okay and no, you're not a pervert, Moka."

"Thanks, Tsukune."

"It's no problem, Moka. No worries, okay?"

"Okay, Tsukune," she warmly answered, a small smile parting her lips as she slowly closed the distance between themselves, kissing him very passionately.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* ding dong *, rang the doorbell, breaking the duo out of their good mood.

"Mom! Dad! Our ride is here!", Tsukune loudly announced as he and Moka hastily broke their embrace and gathered their bags, then headed to the front door to retrieve their shoes.

"Okay, you two. Have a good time and be safe," Kasumi told them.

"Good luck, Moka!", said Koji.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," Moka replied.

As they put on their black dress shoes, Tsukune opened the door for themselves and was saw a man dressed in a chauffeur's outfit, holding a sign that read "Aono, Moka", standing next to an all-white limousine parked in front of the house.

"Tsukune! Look!" she said as she saw the twenty foot stretch limo.

"I see, Moka. Very nice."

As they approached the limo, the driver opened the rear passenger side door for the couple, silently motioning for them to have a seat.

Once they were seated comfortably, the driver closed the door behind them. After getting in the limo and placing the engine in drive, he made his way to the southbound expressway, heading towards Tokyo.

"Tsukune...I feel like a celebrity," she told him as she grabbed his right arm and hugged him tight.

"Really? You've been in plenty of limos, right?"

"Yes, really. But never in a white limousine. All the celebrities travel in a white limo," she informed him while grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right," he happily replied.

'This is Moka's big chance...don't blow it by saying something stupid', he told himself.

"Thanks, Tsukune. Having you agree to do this really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Moka. I just want you to be just as happy as I am. You know that I love you more than anything, and I want to fully support this decision, together with you. You're my everything, Moka."

_'Oh, Tsukune. You really are too sweet. Ah! I want you right now.'_

"Thank you, Tsukune. I love you too, more than anything else in the entire world. If we weren't here right now, I'd want you to take me; right here and ravage my body. Like I've told you before: I am all yours just as you are all mine, Tsukune. You're my very best friend and the only man I've ever loved."

"Moka...hearing that...makes me happy. I am so much in love with you."

Taking her in his strong arms, he pulls her into his embrace, holding her close and then laying back onto the soft gray leather seat. Using his shoulder as a pillow, she returns his hug, closing her eyes, feeling more adoration and complete devotion to her one and only blood mate.

.

* * *

><p>AN:

**I'm done! Part 1 of " An Idol and a Vampire" is FINALLY done!**

**I put off writing this chapter for 2 days! I had a difficult time as I was supposed to write the third part of the "Vacation" arc, which I couldn't come up with whatsoever, so I cheated by skipping over it and just starting the "Idol" arc which I set up in the previous chapter.**

**And everyone thinks writing a new chapter every week is SO easy.**

**It's not. I do try my best, and sometimes the plot bunnies get in the way saying "Take this route! It's so different!", which derailed my original idea.**

**Any questions you have or something you wanna tell me, PLEASE send me a Note or a PM. Especially if it has to do with spoilers. Thank you ^_^**

**Thanks to my Beta Reader "Shadowwolf08" here on FF for her continued support!  
><strong>

**Please visit her page and check out her amazing R + V Fan-Fic "Dreams, Changes and a Vampire". ^_^  
><strong>

**Arigatou for all the continued support, Faves, feedback and Follows!**


	18. An Idol and A Vampire - Part 2

**Rosario + Vampire: An Idol and A Vampire - Part 2 - ( Chapter 17 )**

**This is chapter 17 of my Rosario+Vampire fan-fic: ( Or 18 on ff. net )**

**'A Confession and A Vampire', with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.**

**Rated M for intense Lemon towards the end.**

**Moka and Tsukune are both now 19 years old.**

**Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.**

**But, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.**

**Comedy / Drama / Romance**

**All characters are OCC.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N:**

**This is Part 2 of the "Idol" Arc.**

**My Original Character "Yukina Morisato" is copyrighted by myself and cannot be used in any way, shape or form. She is the music producer who scouted Moka for the singing contest to be held in 2 parts.**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Roughly an hour or so later, the white limousine pulled up alongside the Sheraton Miyako Hotel, which is located in Minami-Aoyama San-chome, Minato-ku. It's within walking distance of famous local landmarks such as Tokyo Metropolitan Teien Art Museum, The Institute for Nature Study, and also Platinum Street, which is great for shopping.

The Avex International Headquarters was conveniently located directly across the street.

After the driver dropped the couple off at the front entrance, Tsukune and Moka made their way to the front desk to check in for their one-night and two-day visit. After receiving their room key, the pair took the closest elevator to the tenth-floor at the end of the corridor. Arriving on their floor, they saw a brass sign on the wall pointing in the direction of their room: 1010.

After inserting the key and opening the lock, Moka entered their suite first, followed immediately by her fiancé' as he closed the door behind himself. The room was furnished rather opulently. The queen-sized, pillow top bed was on the left-hand side of the room, covered with a white down comforter and several plush pillows. On the opposite wall hung a thirty-six inch high definition television set with satellite cable reception.

Next to the window was a small, blonde-colored wooden table with two matching chairs, flanked on either side by two miniature bamboo trees, each approximately a meter-and-a-half tall. The restroom with the double-wide bathtub was located down a short hallway adjacent to the bed.

"Tsukune! Wow! This room is amazing!" she exclaimed as she dropped her bag on the floor and made her over way to the large window, which faced the main avenue.

"Yeah, Moka, it's really nice. Looks like Avex went all-out for us," he replied as he followed her, dropping his duffel bag near hers, then hugging her firmly from behind. She then leaned into his embrace and sighed happily.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I really do appreciate you agreeing with me to do this. I must admit, though, I'm a little nervous about singing in front of a crowd of strangers," she said. Tsukune's grip around her slender waist lessened as he turned her gently around to face himself.

"Moka, I told you earlier; I will always be here for you, no matter what. I just want you to be happy too. Besides, I know that you'll do very well." he told her, his voice full of pure love and unwavering sincerity.

"Oh, Tsukune...," she said as she closed the short space between themselves capturing his lips with her own.

'Ah! Tsukune...I'm always happy...wherever we are...I know that you'll always be...by my side...'

A few minutes later, the duo unanimously ceased their embrace as they were desperately begging for oxygen. Tsukune glanced at his watch and noted the current time. "Moka, I guess we should head across the street to Avex. You still have to sign in, then report to make-up and wardrobe," he told her as she was still holding him rather tightly.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Tsukune. Um...you'll accompany me, right?"

"No problem, Moka. Um, as long as nobody minds, of course I'll accompany you. Miss Morisato told me on the phone for you to sign in after we checked into the hotel."

_'Oh, Tsukune, you really are just too sweet! I love you so much.'_

After locking the door behind themselves, the couple found the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. Then they exited through the front sliding glass doors of the Sheraton Hotel and crossed the main street, heading towards the Avex Building.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

As they entered the foyer of the music conglomerate, Moka marveled at the numerous pictures of her favorite singer, Ayumi Hamasaki that were hanging from the walls of the main entrance-way. Approaching the front desk, Moka signed in on a sheet of paper with her signature.

The receptionist then asked them to have a seat on the black leather couch near her desk, while she made a quick phone call.

"So Moka...have you decided on what song to sing yet?"

"Oh, yes I have, Tsukune. I brought a CD with the music track I'll be using right here," she said as she showed him the silver-colored disc stored in a bright pink case held in her left hand, which she removed from her black purse.

Her name was scribbled on the front of the Compact Disc, with the number "1" circled on it as well.

"I see. So any hints as to what song, Moka?"

"No, love, that will be revealed all in due time," she adorably answered as she winked at him.

"Mrs. Aono?" said a familiar voice a few moments later.

"Good afternoon, Miss Morisato," Moka said as she got off the couch and shook the music producer's hand with great enthusiasm.

"Good afternoon to you as well. I see that you arrived on time and are all signed in."

"Oh, yes, we arrived just a while ago. Thank you once again for everything, Miss Morisato. We really appreciate it," Moka replied as Tsukune stood up and held his fiancé's right hand.

"Mr. Aono. It's good to see you again."

"Ah! Yes, Miss Morisato. Thank you for giving my wife this wonderful opportunity."

"It's no problem, really. After all, she has a fantastic singing voice."

"Thank you, Miss Morisato," Moka answered, blushing lightly.

"Now, if you'll follow me. I'll show you the way to wardrobe, and then you'll report to make-up."

Following Miss Morisato, the pair walked down a long hallway for several minutes, passing various offices and the auditorium, which would be the venue for the contest to take place in less than two short hours.

As the trio approached the wardrobe department, Moka stopped suddenly before entering. Picking up on her dismay, Tsukune excused them both for a moment, asking Miss Morisato to enter first and they would join her momentarily.

"It's alright, Mr. Aono, but please don't be too long," Yukina told them as she opened the door.

"Thank you, Miss Morisato, I just have to speak with Moka for a moment."

Miss Morisato just nodded in agreement as she closed the door behind herself.

The couple then quickly walked around the corner, out of earshot.

"Tsukune...I'm not too sure about this."

"What's wrong, Moka, I thought that you wanted to do this?"

"Well, yes, I do, Tsukune...but I have a strange feeling. I sensed yokai nearby for a second, then it was gone just as quickly."

"Oh, I felt it too. But I didn't want to alarm you, Moka. I'm sure whoever it is doesn't want to cause any trouble, besides I'm here with you."

"Thank you, Tsukune. I love you so much."

"It's no problem, Moka. I'm here for you always, and I love you too. I guess we should head back to wardrobe now. I don't want Miss Morisato to worry about you."

With that, the pair headed back to wardrobe. After knocking on the steel door, Miss Morisato asked for them to enter.

"Sorry, Miss Morisato. I just had to talk with Tsukune for a minute."

"It's alright, Mrs. Aono. Mr. Aono, I'll have to ask that you wait outside as your wife gets changed, and then has her make-up and hair done. But when we're finished, I will send for you," Yukina said to the couple.

"Um, okay. I'll let you take care of what you need to do then, Miss Morisato. Moka, I'll see you soon," Tsukune replied with a heavy heart.

"Thank you, Mr. Aono. I promise your wife will be in good hands. You have my word," Yukina told Tsukune as she shook his hand.

_'No, I want my Tsukune to stay with me,' _Moka thought to herself, fighting back the tears that were forming at the corners of her honey-amber eyes.

Sensing her immediate dismay, Tsukune then stepped forward and embraced Moka firmly, alleviating her anxiety. "Moka, I'll be right out here, so don't worry, okay? I'll see you in a little while," he whispered into her left ear as he embraced her tighter and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, my love. I'll be out very soon," she replied in the same manner.

Reluctantly releasing her from his arms, the couple said their temporary farewells as the door closed between them. Tsukune then sat in a plush chair across the doorway from the wardrobe department.

Leaning his head against the back of the comfortable chair, he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for Moka's well-being.

_'Moka...I'm always here for you just like the day we first met,'_ he mused to himself.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miss Morisato then led Moka to several racks of beautiful clothing, asking the vampiress to pick out anything she likes for today's first round of the talent contest.

"Anything at all, Miss Morisato?!" Moka asked, her eyes sparkling brightly as she held her hands on her cheeks that were now tinted light pink.

"Of course, Mrs. Aono. And a pair of matching shoes as well", the music producer told Moka as she continued scouring racks upon racks full of fancy dresses, and suits of every color imaginable.

"Oh, thank you so much. And please, call me Moka,"

"You're welcome, Moka. I'm sure that whatever you choose will suit you perfectly," Yukina told her as Moka continued her search for the perfect dress. Moka nodded thanks as she suddenly stopped and reached into the last row of clothing.

She then picked up a hanger as she examined the deep crimson red dress with spaghetti straps with a frilly bottom dangling from it.

"Miss Morisato. I found it. This is the dress I'd like to wear today," Moka told her as she raced up to her side.

"Moka, I must say, you have wonderful taste. You'll find a pair of shoes on the rack next to the changing room."

"Oh, thank you very much," Moka told her as she bowed politely before making her way to a rack of dress shoes near the dressing rooms on the opposite side of the wardrobe department.

"No problem, Moka!", Yukina replied as Moka made her way to find a pair of matching shoes that would color-coordinate with her dress.

'That girl is just too talented and beautiful. We have to get her signed on no matter what!' Miss Morisato thought to herself.

After searching for only a minute, Moka found a pair of cute dress shoes with a two-inch heel in the same deep red hue as her dress.

_"Perfect,"_ she said with a small smile.

As she entered the dressing room, she locked the door behind herself.

Placing the hanger on the hook on the back of the door, she proceeded to remove her current outfit and change into her new, red dress with great eagerness.

As she folded her blouse and skirt neatly on the seat of the changing room, Moka removed her black heels and placed them next to her clothes. She then removed the crimson dress from the hanger and held it across her chest, hugging it lightly.

_'Ah! I can't wait until Tsukune sees me in this dress. I hope he doesn't have another nosebleed, though'_, Moka told herself, grinning happily.

A few minutes later, Moka exited the changing room, fully dressed.

She was suddenly the center, yet again, of unwanted attention.

Miss Morisato nearly fainted seeing Moka in the beautiful, red dress and matching heels.

"Well, Miss Morisato. What do you think?" Moka asked Yukina as she held her hands behind her back, blushing brightly.

"Wow, Moka. This dress was made for you," Yukina replied as she motioned for Moka to head towards the make-up area, which was behind the dressing rooms.

"Oh, thank you. Can I place my clothes and shoes somewhere for now?"

"Oh, no problem. Yes, over here should be fine," she replied pointing to a row of lockers on the right-hand side of the room.

After storing her clothes away for now, Yukina asked the vampiress to have a seat in one of the several chairs lined up in front of a row of tables with illuminated mirrors. Sitting down in one of the white chairs, Moka was quickly covered from behind with a smock as so not to get her new dress ruined.

"Moka, this is Sakura, she will do your hair and make-up for you," the music producer told Moka as a young woman with long brown hair and aqua eyes made her appearance. She was simply dressed in white scrubs, similar to what you'd expect a nurse to wear at a hospital.

"It's nice to meet you," Moka said.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too, Miss Moka," the make-up artist replied as she smiled brightly.

"Okay, Moka. I'll let Sakura get to work now. I'll be back in a bit to check up on you," Yukina told the duo as she excused herself.

"Thank you, Miss Morisato. See you soon" Moka answered as Yukina went about her business.

"Okay, Miss Moka. Let's start with your hair first," Sakura said.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Roughly forty-five minute later, Moka exited the make-up / wardrobe department. After closing the door behind herself, she found Tsukune dozing away in the chair across from the doorway.

Tip-toeing over to his side, she knelt down and placed her head on his lap, humming happily.

Feeling something heavy on his lap caused the young man to stir from his unintentional slumber. Seeing Moka's head where it was caused him to get rather flustered immediately.

"M-Moka...?" he said as his eyes shot open.

Moka then stood up and Tsukune saw what he thought to be a Goddess standing in front of him. He couldn't believe how spectacular she looked. He immediately noticed the two silver streaks in the front of her hair were no longer visible. She was wearing the most beautiful red dress he'd ever seen; it hugged her amazing, voluptuous body in all the proper places.

The strappy dress was cut perfectly across her ample bosom, and the frilly bottom accentuated her well-toned legs. Around her neck was a lanyard holding an identification card with her name and number, which would be used to indicate her turn when it was time for her to sing.

Her make-up was tasteful, amplifying her natural radiant beauty.

The metallic green eye-shadow, as well as the eyeliner, gave the illusion of her once-emerald eyes. A little, pink blush dusted her cheeks.

The deep red lipstick made her lips appear extra plump.

"Hi, Tsukune. What do you think?" she asked him once he closed his mouth.

"Moka. You look absolutely breathtaking," he said as soon as he was able to form a rational thought into an audible response.

"Thank you, Tsukune. They, um, dyed my silver hair to match the rest of my pink hair and trimmed some as well," she informed him as she turned her back to him. Her hair was indeed much shorter, coming down to just above her waist.

"Moka, um, they cut off about half a meter of your hair. Are you okay with that?" he asked her once she turned to face him again as he was clearly somewhat upset.

Sensing his uneasiness, she quickly hugged him tightly.

"It's fine, Tsukune. Besides, my hair grows back rather quickly. Actually, it'll be easier to wash, since it's more manageable now," she told him, reassuring him the way she always has since they've gotten much closer.

"Okay, Moka. It's just that I liked your long hair, but this length suits you, I guess. And I kind of understand that, since the weather will be getting much warmer," he replied, feeling relieved that she actually liked her hair this way.

"Thank you, love. I know that you liked it longer. Miss Morisato told me I look more mature with shorter hair. Well, shorter hair than usual," she replied as she giggled adorably.

"Miss Morisato told me that they will be serving lunch behind the stage of the auditorium," Moka told Tsukune as she walked back in that direction.

"Oh, that's nice of them, Moka. Lead the way," he replied as he held her hand, following behind her. A minute later they reached a door that said "Back Stage".

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Once they opened the door, Tsukune noticed roughly three-dozen girls around Moka's age, all dressed in a similar fashion. As the door closed behind them, the pair saw a buffet-style lunch on a long table that was easily thirty feet or so long. Moka gasped at the amount of food prepared before her eyes. Behind the smorgasbord, they saw several large tables surrounded with chairs as well.

Making their way to the end of the buffet, they each picked up a plate and silverware. They then began choosing their lunch, seeing it was now around one PM. Moka decided on fried chicken, onigari, and two slices of pepperoni pizza. Tsukune chose identical food, which Moka found to be adorable, seeing as he had quite a difficult time focusing on anything else besides her.

Once they found a vacant table, Tsukune found himself staring at Moka every few seconds out of the corner of his eye. Whenever she caught him gazing in her direction, she smiled beautifully, causing him to blush brightly.

"Sorry, Moka, it's just that I've never seen you look this gorgeous before."

"Oh, thank you, Tsukune. But please try to eat, love. I don't want you passing out on me yet," she cutely informed him as she winked again.

"You're welcome, Moka, I really meant that. And, uh, yeah, I guess I'm kinda hungry," he replied as his face grew flush from hearing her sweet, yet caring, statement.

As Tsukune attempted to eat his lunch, his mind was elsewhere, reflecting on the past few months since he and Moka became a couple: the very same ceremony that completed his transformation into a full-blooded "S" Class Vampire and his love's blood-mate. He knew that they would be together for a very long time, several thousand years or more, since he was now immortal like Moka.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" Miss Morisato announced as she entered the back stage area that all the talent show contestants were currently gathered at as they consumed their lunches.

"Thank you all for attending our contest today. We will call you by the number that you were randomly assigned earlier that you have on your identification card. Once you are on stage, you will introduce yourself along with the song title. Once your music starts, you will have four minutes to perform your number. You will not only be judged on your singing ability, but stage presence as well. Once your song ends, you can exit stage left. After you are finished, you will have to return your dresses, then leave the building and return to your hotel rooms, or you can go out on the town. After the judges choose the finalists for tomorrow's contest, those who pass the first round will be contacted via the phone number you provided when you signed in today. I wish each and every one of you the very best of luck. The contest will begin in fifteen minutes. See you then," Miss Morisato told them.

"Well, Moka. This is it. Your big break," Tsukune said as they left their table as they were now finished eating.

"Yes, it is. But I'm still a little nervous, Tsukune," Moka told him as they stood off to stage right. Seeing a row of wireless microphones, each girl chose one, Moka included. Now standing off towards the back wall, she suddenly hugged Tsukune firmly.

"Moka, you'll do fine, okay? I have complete faith in you. And I'll be right here, not too far away," he told Moka as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Tsukune. Um...would it be okay...if I...um...you know? It might help calm me down somewhat...," Moka whispered into his right ear. Releasing her temporarily, he simply nodded 'yes' and held her free hand, leading her out of the general vicinity of the other performers into a secluded area behind some heavy black curtains.

"Okay, Moka, nobody will see us back here. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Tsukune."

Moka's fangs extended to their full length as she came closer to her lover. Tsukune gently placed his left hand on the back of her head as he slowly guided her mouth to the crook of his neck. She in turn held him around his waist, just as her fangs bore down and pierced the base of his flesh, feeding on his precious blood. A few stray drops slid down as she continued to suck his blood for a few more seconds, her tongue gently lapping at the punctures.

_'Relax Moka...I'm here for you. I will always be here for you...'_

_'Ah...I feel calmer now...thank you, Tsukune...I love you.'_

_'I love you too, Moka.'_

Feeling more relaxed a few moments later; Moka retracted her fangs and licked Tsukune's neck clean, sealing the tiny openings with her tongue.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hearing the emcee now, Tsukune and Moka ended their embrace as they made their way back to the main area next to stage right hand in hand. Moka removed her CD from her purse and handed it to the one of the stage hands, telling him track one for her performance. He simply nodded yes as he gathered the CD's from the other contestants as well.

After the first set of contestants sang each of their songs, they each in turn left the building upon returning their microphones as instructed earlier.

"Moka Aono, number seven," the emcee announced.

"Good luck, Moka. I'll wait for you on stage left."

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'll do my best."

Moka then took a deep breath as she made her way to center stage.

She saw Ayumi Hamasaki seated behind a long table next to four other judges whom she didn't know of.

_'Oh my God, Ayumi really is here! I hope I can do this without freaking out!'_

Turning on her wireless microphone, she brought it up just below her chin and finally spoke.

"My name is Moka Aono, and my song is 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding."

As the techno beat began, Moka closed her eyes and started to shake her hips from left to right as she got lost in the musical notes. Tsukune made his way behind the stage's curtain to her immediate left-hand side, hidden out of view. Hearing the music cue, she opened her eyes once again and glanced towards stage left.

He then gave Moka a hearty thumbs up as she started her performance.

.

.

_I had a way...then losing it all on my own..._

_I had a heart then...but the queen has been overthrown..._

_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat..._

_And I'm not keeping now...the strength I need to push me..._

_You show the lights...that stop me...turn to stone..._

_You shine it when I'm alone..._

_And so...I tell myself that I'll be strong..._

_And dreaming when they're gone..._

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling...me home._

_Calling, calling, calling home..._

_You show the lights...that stop me turn to stone..._

_You shine it...when I'm alone home._

_Noises...I play within my head..._

_Touch my own skin...and hope that I'm still breathing..._

_And I think back to when my...brother of my sister slept..._

_In an unknown place...the only time I feel safe._

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone..._

_You shine it when I'm alone..._

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong..._

_And dreaming when they're gone..._

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home..._

_...Calling, calling, calling home..._

_You show the lights that stop me...turn to stone._

_You shine it when I'm alone home..._

_Yeah, haa..._

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me...turn to stone..._

_You shine it when I'm alone..._

_And so I tell myself...that I'll be strong..._

_And dreaming when they're gone..._

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home..._

_Calling, calling, calling home..._

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone._

_You shine it when I'm alone home..._

_Home, home..._

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home..._

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home..._

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights..._

Once the music ended, Moka was awarded with a healthy round of applause from the audience. Ayumi Hamasaki stood up and gave the pink-haired vampiress a standing ovation. As she made her way to stage left, she turned off the wireless microphone, then ran into Tsukune's open arms. He was grinning like an idiot from ear-to-ear.

"Moka! That was absolutely amazing! And Ayumi seemed to love it!"

"Thank you, Tsukune! Oh my God, I was still a little nervous somewhat, but your blood seemed to help calm my nerves. Oh, I hope everyone liked it...Mmmm..."

Moka's lips were suddenly closed by Tsukune's own as he impulsively kissed her, parting her soft, pink lips with his tongue, which caused her breath to hitch at the sudden jolt of affection as she was caught off guard. That then resulted in her softly moaning in delight. Allowing her emotions to completely overwhelm her mind she pulled him even closer.

Realizing they weren't quite alone, they quickly ended their display of affection and adoration for one another. Moka then proceeded to set the microphone on a table as she retrieved her CD, and then shoved it into her purse that Tsukune was still holding for her.

"I have to change now, Tsukune. But I'll be out in a few minutes," Moka said as they walked back towards the wardrobe department. She would have to retrieve her clothes and change out of the dress and shoes she had borrowed for today's contest.

Before he knew it, Moka was finished and was now dressed in her metallic purple blouse and black skirt with matching heels.

"Tsukune, let's head back to the hotel now. I'm a little worn out from all the excitement."

"Sounds like a plan, Moka. We can head out this way," he told her, pointing in the direction of a silver aluminum door marked "Exit" in bright red letters just a few meters away.

As the pair followed the alleyway to the front of the office building, they could see their hotel directly across the busy avenue. Holding each others hand, they quickly navigated the road and made it across in less than a minute.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Upon entering the foyer of the Sheraton Hotel, they approached the elevator as Tsukune pressed the 'up' button. As the doors opened, the pair stepped inside as Moka pressed the "10" button. As the metallic doorway slid shut, the elevator rapidly ascended the narrow shaft.

Once they reached their destination, the pair stepped out of the elevator car and headed in the direction of their suite. After inserting the key into the lock, Tsukune turned it, and it unlocked with a loud 'clunk'.

Tsukune walked in first and shut the heavy drapes covering the tall window, engulfing the room in partial darkness. As Moka shuts the door, she locks it behind herself and walks towards Tsukune who is now sitting on the comfortable bed. She sits on his lap and wraps her slender arms around his shoulders. "Tsukune...I want you...now, my love."

He then gently pulled her closer as he lay back on the plush comforter.

Kissing each other passionately, Tsukune begins to unbutton Moka's blouse, exposing her huge breasts that are still held in place by her lacy white bra. Placing his strong hands on top of her chest, he starts to massage them through the cottony material, sending sparks of pleasure down the vampiress' spine

"Ah...Tsukune...ahhhmmmm..."

Stopping momentarily, Moka sat up and swiftly removed her shiny blouse, tossing it to the floor behind herself. She then reached behind her back with both hands and unhooked her bra, which was lost a moment later. Seeing Moka's magnificent bosom caused Tsukune to become aroused instantaneously. Moka helped him out of his slacks, since he was squirming from the growing pressure.

Tsukune sat up for a moment and removed his ocean green shirt and flung it across the room to join the other missing articles of clothing strewn on the floor. The only pieces of remaining clothes were their underwear, which disappeared a second later as they each removed them in a flash. Moka then lay down on top of her lover, straddling his lap as they continued kissing and holding each other. Tsukune then placed his hands on Moka's firm posterior and began massaging it, causing her heart-rate and breathing to increase dramatically.

"Ahhnnn...Tsukune...no more...teasing...," she replied in-between kisses.

She then got up and swapped positions with Tsukune.

Lying down now, Moka opened her arms, asking him to be one with her again. Doing so as beseeched by his one and only Moka, she wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him firmly. Burying his head on her shoulder, he inhaled her sweet strawberry and lavender scent, then breathed heavily into her ear, causing the pink-haired vampiress to shudder.

"Go ahead, Tsukune. It's alright...," she murmured softly, kissing his ear.

He then gently sank his extended fangs into the tender, white flesh of her dainty neck, causing Moka's breath to hitch.

Closing her eyes, her body began to quickly heat up as he lapped her precious, sweet blood in short, slow slurps. She attempted to hold back the moans that suddenly escaped her pouty lips, which caused Tsukune to get aroused even more-so as he groaned with pleasure upon hearing her tantalizing voice ring in his ears.

"Ahhhhnnnn..Tsukune...oh God...I love you so much, my love," she breathed, moaning lightly in the back of her throat as the tingles of pleasure immediately ran down her spine, causing her toes to curl.

As Tsukune continued to suck her blood, the young vampiress quickly became further aroused. Her grip tightened as she quickly climaxed from the intense pleasure she just received.

"AHHHHH! Tsukune! Ahhhhhhhhhhhnnnn!"

Tsukune slowly retracted his fangs and licked Moka's neck clean, sealing the puncture marks, which vanished a few seconds later.

Still holding her close, Tsukune could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"Tsukune...ahhh...that was...wow...," she replied as he released her, looking into her beautiful amber eyes.

"Moka..."

"Mm-hmm...I will always love you, Tsukune. My heart belongs to you and you alone..."

"Moka...I love you so much. My sweet Moka"

Taking the tip of his manhood, he gently rubs it against her flower and slowly enters the warmth of her sex.

The softness and heat causes his erection to expand to full size.

"Ahhh...so hard...slowly, Tsukune...please...ahhh...mm-mm...yes..." she whimpered lightly.

Moka moaned even louder, their heartbeats now in perfect sync.

Her toes curled from the building pleasure that enraptured her body.

Kissing her suddenly results in her hips to meet his gentle thrusts. The pair continued their gentle love-making for nearly an hour, the bond of mate-ship growing even stronger. Gazing lovingly into each others eyes, the couple grows deeper in love with each other.

"Ahh...Moka...I..can't hold..out...ahhh...god...aahhhhh...Moka..."

His rhythm increases. Moka mimics his actions, deepening her thrusts forward to meet his own.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...so big...yes...go...now..." Moka whimpered, wrapping her strong legs around his waist.

Tsukune increased his rhythm as the building pressure was becoming nearly unbearable for either.

"**Ahhhhhh...**Tsukune! Faster...oh, God, yes! Faster! Ahhh!"

"Moka...**ahhhhhhhh!** Ahhhhh...Moka...Moka...ahhhh..."

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Climaxing simultaneously, the couple's bodies shake violently from the explosive orgasms. Both were completely satisfied, yet entirely worn out.

Falling asleep in each others arms, the couple wondered just what the future may hold, especially if Moka became an overnight singing sensation.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A few hours later, it's now around six PM.

Tsukune is startled by the sound of his cellphone, waking him from his peaceful slumber. As he rose out of the bed, he spots his cellphone lying on the carpeted floor below. He sees the name on the caller ID.

Yukina Morisato, Avex

Flipping it open, he then answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Aono, this is Yukina Morisato, from Avex."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A/N:

I'm done! I worked on this chapter for nearly 4 days! I'm beat!

Yes, I left a cliffhanger and it was unintentional. I had no plans on ending it like this, but I simply couldn't come up with anything else to write.

Big shutout to my Beta Readers, Shadowwolf04, Train48 and LtheDarkCreeper on deviant art.

**Especially Shadowwolf08 from ff. net for her help with this chapter!**

The next chapter will finish up the "Idol" arc and will be out in a week or so. If you like what you've read so far, please feel free to leave a brief comment. Thanks!


	19. An Idol and A Vampire - Part 3

Rosario + Vampire: An Idol and A Vampire - Part 3 - ( Chapter 18 )

This is chapter 18 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: ( Or 19 on ff. net )  
>'A Confession and A Vampire', with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.<p>

**Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.**

**Rated M for intense Lemon scene.**

**If you can't handle it, please don't read.**  
><strong>I will not change my Lemons whatsoever.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for understanding.<strong>

Moka and Tsukune are both now 19 years old.

**Vampire Tsukune makes an appearance!**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

But, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

**Comedy / Drama / Romance**

**All characters are OCC.**  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>This is chapter 3 of the "Idol" arc.<strong>  
><strong>It will continue for one more chapter after this!<strong>

**My original character, Yukina Morisato ( the Avex music producer ) is borrowed in name only from my Ah! My Goddess Fan-Fic, and is the sole property of myself and can NOT be used in any way, shape or form.**

.

* * *

><p>Monday evening, July 15th.<p>

.

Falling asleep in each others arms, the couple wondered just what the future may hold, especially if Moka becomes an overnight singing sensation.

A few hours later, it's now around six PM.

Tsukune is startled by the sound of his cellphone, waking him from his peaceful slumber. As he rose out of the bed, he spots it laying on the carpeted floor below.

He sees the name on the caller ID screen.

**[ Yukina Morisato, Avex ]**

Flipping it open, he then answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Aono, this is Yukina Morisato, from Avex."

"Oh, good evening, Miss Morisato. How can I help you?"

"I'd like to let you know that your wife Moka, has made it into tomorrow's final rounds. Congratulations."

"Really? That's great, Miss Morisato!"

"Yes. Is Moka available? I'd like to tell her personally, if it's alright."

Looking at her sleeping form to his left, Tsukune decides not to disturb her catnap.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Morisato. She's sound asleep. I guess all the excitement was too much for her."

"Ah, I see. Well then, please be sure to let her know that tomorrow's final round will begin at one PM. Please have her sign in before twelve noon, so she can report to make-up and wardrobe. I'll see the both of you tomorrow then."

"Yes, of course. I'll tell her as soon as she wakes up, Miss Morisato. We'll see you tomorrow before Noon."

"Thank you, Mr. Aono. See you then."

"It's no problem, really. I know she'll be very surprised when she hears the news. Thank you, too. See you then."

Closing his cellphone shut, Tsukune sets it on the dresser next to their bed in the hotel suite.

_'Oh my God. She made it. She actually made it. This is __**really**__ big. I knew she could do it.'_

Not wanting to bother her, he lays on the bed, scoots next to her and hugged her tightly from behind with his right arm.

_'Moka. I'm so proud of you. And I love you so very much.'_

.

* * *

><p>Picking up on his subconscious thoughts, the pink-haired vampiress held his arm tightly and hummed softly. A small smile parted his lips.<p>

"Mm-hmm...Tsukune? What time is it?", the young woman asked, attempting to shake the fogginess of sleep from out of her head.

"It's a little past six PM, Moka. Sorry if my phone woke you up," he replied.

" _* yawn! *_ It's okay, love. I feel much better now," she admitted as she turned to lay flat on her back. Tsukune's arm was now draped over her flat abdomen.

"Oh, that's good, Moka. Actually the phone-call was for you."

"For me? Who was it, Tsukune?" she asked as she quickly sat up and faced him.

"It was Miss Morisato, from Avex."

"And...?", Moka questioned him, now sitting on his stomach.

"Congratulations, Moka. You made it to tomorrow's finals."

"Really, Tsukune?", she asked, her voice full of wonder.

"It's true, Moka. She told me for you to report in tomorrow before Noon," he replied as he attempted to sit upright.

"Oh my God. I think I'm going to faint now," Moka happily replied, as she slowly slumped forward onto Tsukune's chest. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he hugged her tightly.

"I knew you could do it, Moka. I'm really happy for you."

A few stray tears ran down her pink cheeks and onto his shoulders.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I couldn't have done it without your support."

"You're welcome, Moka. I told you before, wherever you go, I'll always be by your side. That's where my place is. Even if you become famous, I'll never abandon you, Moka. I love you too much to ever leave your side. You're everything to me..."

"Oh, Tsukune!", she said as she was moved to heavy tears by hearing her Tsukune's heart-felt declaration. She fell deeper in love with him, if that was even possible. She knew that they were indeed meant to be together.

No matter what, as long as she was happy, he would be happy too.

.

* * *

><p>Embracing her tighter, Tsukune tried to hold back his tears of joy as well.<p>

After everything they went through during the Fairy Tale incident, he decided then and there, that he would do whatever he could to get her back.

It's a miracle that everyone survived. Especially himself.

Now here they were, less than a year later, engaged to be married.  
>Well, in the human world, anyway.<p>

Since he and Moka were now Blood-Mates, they were in all sense of the term, already husband and wife, according to ancient Vampire customs.

Moka told him recently even if they hadn't met by accident on the first day of high school over three years ago, that they still would've become the very best of friends.

When asked, she told him the reason why: **her Rosary**.

Nobody else besides her Father could remove it, not even her jealous, clingy younger sister, Kokoa who wanted her "big sister" back.

But this simple, unassuming teenager was able to.

Before her mother Akasha passed away, Moka asked her why Tsukune was able to remove the Rosary she used to wear, that hung off her collar and dangled across her chest.

And the answer was so simple, it shocked the pink-haired vampiress.

_"It's because he loves you."_

Moka knew without any doubt, that they were indeed destined to be together. Even though it took the couple what seemed like forever to confess their honest feelings to each other, here they were now, living with each other as happy as could be.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Of course their mood was interrupted by Tsukune's stomach grumbling rather boisterously.

After all, it had been several hours since they had a light lunch at Avex.

Moka giggled at her Tsukune's embarrassment.

"Sorry, Moka. I guess I'm hungry again," he replied as he released her, seeing now that her temporary crying spell was over and now was laughing vicariously.

"Hahahaaaahhaaa...It's okay, love. I guess we should get dressed and get something to eat," she suggested as she sat up then hopped off the bed.

"Sure thing, Moka. Let's go out and have a nice dinner. My treat."

"Really, Tsukune?

"Of course. Anything for my princess."

"Awww...Tsukune. You're so sweet. That sounds like a wonderful idea," Moka replied as her cheeks were now tinted pink, hearing her love's compliment.

_'I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Tsukune. I truly do love you with all my heart.'_

Once the couple found their overnight bags, they each chose a suitable set of clothes for an evening out on the town.

Downtown Tokyo, actually.

Tsukune was wearing a simple pair of black cargo pants and a medium-blue polo shirt. Moka was dressed to the nines as usual. Black mini skirt, silver short-sleeved blouse and black pumps. Her make-up was tasteful, enhancing her natural, flawless beauty. Metallic silver eyeshadow and pink lipstick, with a splash of vanilla perfume.

Tsukune nearly had another nose-bleed when she exited the restroom.

"M-moka...wow. You look so beautiful," he told her once he came to his senses and was able to form a comprehensible response.

"Thank you, Tsukune. You look rather handsome yourself," she adorably replied.

"T-thanks, Moka. Uh...so..we..should get going now, before I pass out."

"Awww...you're welcome, love. Yes, let's," she happily agreed.

After locking the door behind themselves, the pair walked a short distance to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby.

.

As usual, all eyes were on Moka. No surprise there. She was very attractive after all, and Tsukune knew it. Holding her hand firmly, he quickly led the way through the lobby, exiting via the sliding glass doors and onto the main avenue.

"So, Moka...where would you like to have dinner at? I'm sure that you know the area quite well, since we're not too far from Akihabara or Roppongi."

Thinking it over for only a few seconds, her face lit up once she finally decided. "This way, Tsukune. Platinum Street has a really cute restaurant, which I'm sure that you'll like," she told him as she dragged him down the street, hand-in-hand. "Sounds like a plan, Moka," he gladly replied seeing just how excited she was.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination: Olives Italian Restaurant. "Wow, Moka. This is really nice," he said after he opened the wooden front door upon entering inside. Moka held his right hand firmly. "Yes it is, Tsukune. I'm getting kinda hungry myself," she replied as she smiled brightly.

_'God, she is so gorgeous. I'm so happy and blessed to have her in my life.'_

The restaurant was dimly lit, giving it a romantic atmosphere. Oil paintings of Italy hung on the wooden walls. Strings of tiny yellow lights adorned the vines winding around the corners of the dining rooms.

Moments later, the hostess asked the couple to follow her as she led them towards the rear of the eating establishment. Placing the menus on the table, she then politely informed them that their waitress would be along shortly to take their order. The cozy booth was located behind a partition, giving the couple a sense of privacy.

Moka slid onto the red leather seat followed behind by Tsukune.

Picking up their menus, the pair browsed through them, trying to decide what to have for dinner seeing it was now past seven PM.

"So, Moka. What do you recommend?"

"Everything, actually."

"I see. Hm-mmm. I really can't decide, Moka."

Placing her menu on the table, she rested her hand on Tsukune's lap.

"Well Tsukune, why don't we get a combination dinner then? It has a little of everything. Lasagna, shrimp, chicken and steak."

Setting his menu down as well, he took her hand in his own and squeezed it gently.

"That sounds like a great idea, Moka. I hope the waitress gets here soon. The wonderful scents are making me even hungrier."

.

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

"Good evening...may I take your order, please?", announced the waitress upon approaching their booth, breaking the couple's trance.

As they placed their dinner order, the duo also ordered two tall glasses of chilled tomato juice. Tsukune needed it more than Moka, since she was sitting so close to him; **her alluring scent was driving him absolutely batty**, in every sense of the word.

Sensing his growing blood-lust, Moka turned to her left and embraced him tightly. She could actually feel his heart hammering heavily against his chest.

Leaning close to his ear, she then whispered softly, "Tsukune, my love. I know what you need right now, but we can't here. However, when we return to our hotel room, I would like for us to take our relationship to the next level."

Releasing him momentarily, her face was now bright pink.

"The next level, Moka?", he asked, unsure of what she meant by that rather cryptic statement.

_'We've made love on a regular basis, since the very first day that we became a couple. What more could she want?'_

Leaning up to his ear once again, she then explained what she was hinting at to him, in the simplest of terms, so that he wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion.

"I'd like for us to perform the blood-bonding ceremony. I know that we're supposed to wait until after we're 'officially' married, but I really want us to become much closer than we already are, my love. You're my very best friend, my one true love and my Blood-Mate. Please, Tsukune," she whispered as her breath hitched, realizing what she just openly admitted to him.

_'Is Moka saying that she wants to...now?...no way!'_

.

* * *

><p>"Moka...is this what you really want? Right now? What about...the cont..."<p>

Releasing him from her hug, she quickly closed her velvety-soft lips on his own, parted his mouth with her tongue and French-kissed him feverishly.

Any and all doubts he had about her wanting to take their relationship to the "next level", were pushed from his mind. Becoming instantly aroused, his blood pumped furiously throughout his veins. His pulse-rate increased as Moka's kisses became more intense and passionate by the growing second.

"_ * Ahem! *_ ", announced the perturbed waitress, as she was carrying their dinner on a wooden tray, as well as their drinks and additional serving plates and flatware.

Ceasing their impromptu make-out session, the couple's faces burned bright red from extreme embarrassment. They both apologized profusely for their public display of affection. Setting their dinner on the table, the waitress left the pair as quickly as possible.

"Looks like we're going to have to leave a bigger tip than usual," Moka joked, which resulted in Tsukune spitting out a mouthful of tomato juice over the table and onto the seat opposite from themselves.

Once Tsukune cleaned up his unintentional mess, he chuckled at Moka's witty response to the awkward predicament just a minute ago.

"This is pretty good, Moka. And I'm just very happy for you now. I mean, there's a very good chance for you to become an overnight celebrity," he said in-between bites of his supper.

"Really, Tsukune?", she replied as she nearly choked on her dinner.

"Of course, Moka. Since you're a finalist, then you may very well be performing in concerts before you know it," he simply answered.

"Oh, my gosh. I never thought of that, Tsukune...oh my...um...wow..."

Sensing her apprehension to hearing this sudden revelation, Tsukune held her hands and wanted to calm her anxiety.

"Listen, Moka. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Nobody is forcing you to do anything. But if you decide to move forward with this, then I'll support your decision completely. Tomorrow will be just like earlier today. Pick out a nice song, and sing it to the best of your natural ability. I know that you can do it, Moka. I have complete faith in you," he said as she kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Tsukune. Thank you. I really needed to hear that. I feel much better now," Moka answered as she kissed his cheek in turn.

Once the couple finished eating their dinner, Tsukune called the waitress for the check, opened his wallet and paid the bill.

As promised, Moka left their server a more-than-generous tip.

.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the pair finally returned to their hotel suite.<p>

Moka asked for Tsukune to climb into bed first as she had a little 'surprise' for him. Of course he did so as requested without any further questions or petition. Only dressed in his blue boxer shorts, he sat up in bed with the pillows propped up against the headboard and covered himself with the white comforter.

_'I wonder what Moka meant by saying that she has a surprise for me? Ah...I'm getting so excited, that I can hardly sit still!'_

A few minutes later Moka exited the restroom and walked slowly down the short hallway that was adjacent to the left side of the bed.

Tsukune nearly passed out when he saw her.

Moka was wearing a white see-through baby doll and a pair of white, silk panties and nothing else.

"Well, Tsukune...what do you think? See anything here that you like?", she asked as she faced him; her hands on hips, still standing off to the left side of the bed. Shaking his head yes, she slowly climbed onto the mattress and slid under the fluffy white comforter.

"Moka...oh my God. You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, Tsukune. Kiss me, my love."

Leaning over to her side, he climbed on top of her and embraced her firmly. Quickly closing the short space between themselves, he kissed her with more love and adoration. Being caught off guard by his sudden burst of affection, caused the pink-haired vampiress to moan lustfully and her toes to curl. Tsukune became aroused instantly.

Holding his hands in her own, Moka covertly slid the Stirling silver sealing ring off his right ring finger and placed it under his pillow. The entire room was engulfed in a golden light as Tsukune transformed into his vampire self. His ebony hair washed into bright silver, his chocolate-brown eyes now blood red, with black, reptile-like slits. His muscles became more defined, and his blood-lust grew exponentially. A deep growl resonated in the back of his throat.

Breaking their embrace momentarily, Inner Tsukune looked at Moka.  
>"Moka...is this what you want? To form our blood-bond?"<p>

"Yes, love. I need this...to become closer to you. I want to have your child."

.

* * *

><p>Moved by her sincere words, the young male vampire could not control the flood of emotions that instantaneously overcame him. He removed Moka's baby-doll without haste and tossed it to the floor below. Moka got the hint and got up momentarily so she could remove his boxer shorts then her cotton panties.<p>

The couple were now completely nude.

Sitting next to Moka in the bed, still under the soft comforter, Tsukune wasn't quite sure how this would work out, since they would have to drink each others blood simultaneously while they made passionate love until they both climaxed. Which could go on for who knows how long.

That would not only bring them much closer than they already were, but also allow Moka to eventually bare his child.

"Um...Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"How is this gonna work? I mean I want to, but I'm not too sure how to go about it."

"Well, I suppose we're just going to have to figure this out for ourselves, Tsukune. The old book that I read to you doesn't go into any specific details. It just said that we have to consume each others blood while we make love. And I very well can't ask my Father for advice. That would be way too embarrassing."

"I see. Well, you do have a point, Moka. We'll just have to try several times until we get it right. After all, practice makes perfect," Tsukune said as he returned to Moka's side and sat on her hips.

Moka giggled lightly and smiled as the words she's been wanting to hear for weeks now, finally reached her throbbing heart.

_'Tsukune...thank you my love...hearing that makes me very happy.'_

Now lying down on the soft mattress, Moka hugged Tsukune closer and started to kiss him tenderly on his ears and neck. Her satiny-soft lips sent goosebumps down his arms and chest. He then returned the kisses to her on the very same places of her tender white flesh.

"Ahh...Tsukune...I love you so much...mm-hmm..."

"Moka...you're so beautiful...and loving. You'll make a great mother someday..."

"Aw, thank you handsome. And I know in my heart, that you'll be a wonderful, loving father...too..."

He then sat partially up and began to gently massage her ample breasts slowly, then started to suckle on her nipples, taking turns on each one as the pink erogenous zones stiffened immediately. Moka's heartbeat and breathing increased due to the wonderful sensations that began to overwhelm her.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...more...love..."

Moka moaned erotically as tingles of pleasure traveled down her spine and caused her toes to curl yet again. Waves of pure ecstasy washed over her body as the heat was becoming nearly impossible for the amber-eyed vampiress to bear for much longer.

She suddenly arched her back, climaxing as the stimulation on her sensitive nipples increased. Tsukune sucked even harder as she moaned vocally with delight.

Now panting heavily, the couple knew now wasn't a time to be shy nor hesitant. They've come this far and were on the cusp of becoming much closer to each other. Moka's heart was thumping loudly against her chest and Tsukune was sweating lightly. His natural musky scent was causing the vampiress to become even-further aroused.

"Tsukune...um...I'm ready..if you are..." she shyly stated.

"Uh, of course Moka. I'm ready...too," he replied as he sat up, then laid on top of her trembling frame.

"Moka...are you okay? You're shaking a little bit."

"I'm fine, Tsukune. Just a...little nervous, that's all."

Leaning closer to his one and only true love, he slowly kissed Moka on her soft pouty lips, alleviating her anxiety and throbbing heart-rate.

The couple continued their embrace until both had forgotten how to properly breath. Breaking their closeness temporarily, Moka slowly spread her sexy, well-toned legs, silently inviting her vampire lover to become one with her.

This was it. The blood-bond ceremony.

Tsukune gulped, wondering just how close their new bond would actually bring them.

"Tsukune...I want..to feel you...inside of me."

"Moka..."

.

* * *

><p>As he entered her warmth, Tsukune opened his mouth, exposing his fangs as did she. Piercing the base of each others necks in unison, both vampires gasped as the blood-bonding began to take effect.<p>

Closing her eyes, Moka's mind could see every moment they spent together since they met on that fateful day, just a little over three years ago. Every happy time. As well as sad, played through her mind as the wave of memories caused her heart to overflow and swell with emotions. His emotions.

The only person who truly accepted her for who she was and never saw her for anything other than a normal, teenaged girl. Tsukune Aono.

_'My Tsukune...'_

As Tsukune closed his eyes, he experienced everything she did, memories that seemed as though they were happening at this very special moment. He smiled inwardly remembering how they met. How he felt the first time she drank his blood. How she would get so shy asking for it. How incredibly cute and amazingly sexy she was.

And how she was his very first friend.

_'My Moka...'_

The couple continued to make sweet passionate love for nearly an hour. The memories they shared brought them closer together than either one had ever expected, nor thought to be possible. As their tender love making progressed, their bodies were burning from the pleasurable sensations that were building up inside their very cores.

Tsukune's rhythm increased gradually, as Moka moaned, her fangs still buried in his neck, as she lapped his blood in small, tender slurps. The tickling sensation was too much for him, which caused a groan of desire in the back of his throat to come forth.

_'Ahhh...Tsukune...oh yes...please...now...ahhhh...Tsukune!'_

_"Moka...ahhhhh...ahhhhh...Moka...'_

_'It's okay, love...ahhhh...ahhhnn...'_

Releasing her fangs quickly, she shuddered in the aftershocks of her strongest climax yet; her voice loudly reverberating off the hotel suite's walls.

As her back arched, Tsukune retracted his fangs, rapidly cleaning her neck, sealing the puncture marks. A moment later, he released his seed inside her, his entire body trembling as he climaxed forcefully.

Still entwined, the couple collapsed on the bed, unable to speak nor move. They just held each other closely, basking in the warm afterglow of a truly spectacular ritual.

**Thankfully, their hotel room was completely soundproof.**

.

* * *

><p>Roughly ten minutes later, Tsukune pried himself from Moka, who still had her eyes closed and retrieved his Stirling silver sealing ring, then placed it back on his right ring finger. Once his transformation into his 'human' self was completed, he got up from his pillow and looked at his fiance'.<p>

She was wearing the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

"Moka..."

"Mm-hmm...Tsukune?"

"I'm here, Moka."

Opening her eyes, she looked at him with complete adoration and utter devotion. Grabbing him quickly, she planted a chaste, passion filled kiss on his lips.

Begging for life-giving oxygen a minute later, Moka reluctantly released him and decided to speak.

"Tsukune...that was...absolutely wonderful. I could see everything we've ever experienced since the first time we met. I had no idea that the blood-bonding ceremony would be that intense."

"Yeah, Moka. That was...really something else. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, my love?"

"For not rescuing you from Fairy Tale sooner. It's my fault, Moka. I wasn't strong enough to protect you back then. But I became stronger, just for you. I promise that I'll never leave your side, ever again. I'm so, so sorry, Moka," he said as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

He knew exactly how upset and sad she felt, being separated from her very first friend and one true love, unsure of whether or not she would ever see him again.

And it shattered his heart in two.

"Oh, Tsukune, It's fine my love. I know how much training you went through to control your powers and all the pain you endured to become stronger. I knew in my heart...that you'd come to my rescue. I just...knew that you would...but... * sniff * ...I just missed... * sniff * ...being near you...so...so...much...", Moka said as she hugged him tighter, crying her heart out.

Moka and Tsukune continued to hold and console each other for quite some time. They eventually cried themselves to sleep, still embracing each other for the remainder of the night. The couple had been through the most emotionally draining experience in their entire lives and it brought them closer together than either had hoped nor expected to.

.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning, July 16th.<p>

At roughly seven AM, Moka woke up to the sound of her stomach grumbling for food. She turned to her left and gave Tsukune a kiss on his forehead.

"Mm-hmm...Moka?", he asked, sensing her presence close by.

"Good morning, Tsukune," she replied as she sat up, still in the nude.

"Mmm... 'morning, Moka. What time is it?", he asked as he yawned loudly, exposing his canines.

"About seven in the morning," she happily replied as she climbed on top of his still-half asleep frame, straddling his thighs, and pressing her large bosom against his bare chest.

"I see. And why are you up so early? We don't have to be at Avex until Noon," he said as he warmly hugged her.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry. Last night's...activities...wore me out...and now...I'm ready to start the day. You'll join me for a bath, right Tsukune?", she inquired as she sat up, giving her lover a view of her spectacular breasts. Tsukune just shook his head yes and followed her to the bathroom, after she retrieved her special blend of bath salts from her pink and white suitcase.

After tossing in a handful of the herbs from her glass jar, Moka filled the bathtub with warm water. She then turned to Tsukune and held him close against her naked body, pressing her generous bosom against his chest again.

"Moka...like I said last night, I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

"Thank you, Tsukune. And I'll always be by your side as well. Forever."

Moved by her sincere words, Tsukune pulled back and gazed into her lovely honey-amber eyes then slowly closed the short space between themselves, kissing her feverishly on her satiny-plump lips. Moka moaned with delight as the feelings she held for him overwhelmed her senses.

Getting lightheaded a few minutes later, the pair reluctantly ceased their embrace, just in time before the bathwater overflowed the large, white porcelain tub.

Tsukune entered the herb-scented water first and sat against the back of the tub while the pink-haired vampiress sat in front of him. He then lovingly wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

Leaning her back against his broad, scarred chest, she let out a sigh of absolute contentment, as she reflected upon the special blood-bonding ceremony they performed, just last night that has in every sense of the word, cemented the special bond they held since the very day they first met.

Moka blushed hard realizing that she may very well indeed be pregnant with Tsukune's child soon. Or at least she hoped to be.

"Tsukune, would it be alright, if...I...um...washed your back? It's my duty as your wife, after-all." she hesitantly asked, her blush only deepening.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we wash each other?" he suggested with a wink and a blush.

"Oh, Tsukune. That sounds nice, love."

Retrieving the bar of soap from the holder on the side of the tub, Moka dunked it in the herb-scented water and rubbed it together causing it to become sudsy. She then handed the soap to Tsukune who rubbed it gently across Moka's back.

"Ahh...Tsukune...not so gentle. It tickles."

Tsukune chuckled lightly, continuing with his subtle teasing.

"Tsukune," she giggled in protest, trying desperately to prevent the uncontrollable laughter escaping her lips at the ticklish sensations running down her spine.

Tsukune then surprised her by pressing his lips gently to the right side of her neck, causing her to gasp. He continued to tenderly kiss her neck as he washed her, making sure to rinse all the soap off once he was done.

Moka shuddered, her senses still reeling when he finally pulled back. He gave her a shy smile as he turned around, offering his back to her. Biting her lip, the vampiress timidly began to return the favor, smiling in delight when he gave a soft moan of pleasure. Her touch was almost like electricity to his sensitive skin. Once she was done, a contented sigh escaped both of them as they resumed their former position.

"H-hey, Moka?" Tsukune finally asked, hesitantly.

The pink-haired vampiress gave a soft hum of acknowledgement.

Tsukune bit his lip lightly.

"W-would you mind if I washed your hair for you?"

Moka blinked in confusion for a moment.

"Umm, I-I wouldn't mind," she finally answered, a pink blush rapidly filling her pale cheeks.

Tsukune smiled softly.

.

* * *

><p>Once they were both clean and had washed one another's hair, the pair gently dried each other off with the white, fluffy towels in their hotel bathroom.<p>

After their bath, the pair got themselves dressed and rode the elevator down to the first floor and made their way to where the all-you-can-eat continental breakfast was being served.

While eating breakfast in one of the hotel's several restaurants, Tsukune could not take his eyes off Moka, who was wearing a pair of rather form-fitting denim jeans and a lavender v-neck cotton tee-shirt. Tsukune was dressed similarly except his jeans were baggy and his tee-shirt was burgundy.

She appeared to be even more beautiful to him than ever before. Naturally, whenever she caught him glancing at her out of the corner of her eye, she would blush adoringly. The blood-bonding ceremony brought the couple much closer together, both physically and emotionally.

As the pair finished eating their early morning meal, Moka was itching to do something, seeing they still had some time to spare before they needed to be at Avex for round two of the talent search.

"Moka, why don't we go for a walk? The weather seems to be pretty nice, since it's still early morning," Tsukune suggested as they left the restaurant and wandered around the large marble and granite foyer of the Sheraton Hotel.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Tsukune, " she happily agreed.

Holding her hand firmly, he quickly lead Moka through through the main lobby, exiting via the sliding glass doors and onto the main avenue.

Once they stepped outside, it was indeed a very pleasant day outside; too nice to be cooped up in a hotel room for the next couple of hours.

Walking down the street hand-in-hand, Moka led Tsukune back towards Platinum Avenue, seeing as she was in the sudden mood to go shopping. Exactly what for, she didn't say.

.

* * *

><p>The very first shop Moka spotted she ran into without much as a warning, except blurting out; "Tsukune! Look! Look! Look! So cute!", dragging him behind her like a kite. Once they entered said shop, Tsukune could finally catch his breath. Moka apologized profusely as usual, asking for forgiveness.<p>

Tsukune laughed at her adorable antics and told her not to make such a big deal out of it. How could he be upset? Easy. He wasn't. He knew Moka better than he knew himself, thanks to the special bond between themselves.

She kissed him on his cheek out of love and complete adoration.

"Moka, it's fine. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Thank you, Tsukune. I do love you more than anything in the world."

"No problem, Moka. And I love you just as much."

While pursuing the racks and racks of clothes, Moka spotted a very cute dress that might come in handy for today's final round of the talent contest to take place early this afternoon. Good thing she was already wearing a pair of heels that would match it perfectly. After making her way to the register, she removed her wallet from her purse and paid the cashier for her purchase. She found Tsukune sitting in a large, black plush chair with his eyes closed, in the front of the shop.

"I'm all done now, Tsukune," she informed him, smiling brightly.

"Oh, okay, Moka. So, what did you buy?", he asked, as he eyed the bright pink bag that she held in her left hand.

"That's a secret, love. You'll see it after we arrive at Avex."

"Well, if that's the case, I'll be very much looking forward to it then," he replied as he slid his hand into hers.

As the exited the clothing shop, the duo wandered around with no particular destination in mind. The next thing they knew, they were next to Tokyo Tower.

"Hey Moka? Would you like to go to the top and check out the view?"

"All the way? Up there?," she inquired as she looked up, seeing just how enormous the world-famous landmark is, which is a communications and observation tower located in Shiba Park, Minato, Tokyo, Japan. At 333 meters (1,093 ft), it is the second-tallest artificial structure in Japan. The structure is an Eiffel Tower-inspired lattice tower that is painted white and international orange to comply with air safety regulations.

.

* * *

><p>Built in 1958, the tower's main sources of revenue are tourism and antenna leasing. Over 150 million people have visited the tower since its opening. FootTown, a four-story building located directly under the tower, houses museums, restaurants and shops. Departing from there, guests can visit two observation decks. The two-story Main Observatory is located at 150 meters (490 ft), while the smaller Special Observatory reaches a height of 250 meters (820 ft).<p>

After being coaxed with a 'reward', Moka joined her fiance' as they made their way to the first area they must visit upon reaching the tower; FootTown, a four-story building stationed directly under the tower. Here, visitors can eat, shop and visit several museums and galleries.

Elevators that depart from the first floor of FootTown can be used to reach the first of two observation decks, the two-story Main Observatory. For the price of another ticket, visitors can board another set of elevators from the second floor of the Main Observatory to reach the final observation deck—the Special Observatory.

The first floor includes the Aquarium Gallery, a reception hall, the 400-person-capacity "Tower Restaurant," a Family-Mart convenience store and a souvenir shop. This floor's main attractions, however, are the three elevators that serve as a direct ride to the Main Observatory.

As they passed through the Aquarium, Moka marveled at the beautiful fish swimming happily about in their tanks.  
>"Tsukune! Look at all the pretty fishes!"<p>

The second floor is primarily a food and shopping area. In addition to the five standalone restaurants, the second floor's food court consists of four restaurants, including a McDonald's and a Pizza-La.

.

Tokyo Tower has two observation decks—the Main Observatory and the Special Observatory; both offer a 360 degree view of Tokyo and, on clear days, Mount Fuji can be seen to the west-southwest. The two-floor Main Observatory, located at 145 meters, provides visitors with a view of Tokyo and houses several attractions. The first floor is home to a small café and Club 333, a small stage that is used to put on live music shows.

After purchasing their tickets, the couple entered one of the elevators. Tsukune and Moka held the handrail as the car rapidly accelerated and rode it up to the first observation deck. As the door slid open they walked over to the south-side of the deck.

"Wow! This is so cool, Tsukune!", Moka bellowed out as she could see most of downtown from her vantage point. "Yeah, Moka. It's a great view." Standing behind her, Tsukune held her from behind and squeezed her firmly around her slender waist.

"Thanks, Tsukune. For everything."  
>"You're welcome, Moka. Always."<p>

Turning to face him now, she gave him a warm hug followed by a chaste kiss, resulting in him becoming somewhat aroused immediately.

Breaking their embrace a few minutes later, the couple stand there, arm-in-arm, content just admiring the scenery of Tokyo and the surrounding wards. "Look, Moka. Mount Fuji," he points out, in the southwestern area. "It's really pretty from here," she simply comments, still wrapped in his arms. "Not as pretty as you, Moka," he whispered in her ear, resulting in her giggling adorably.

.

* * *

><p>After the couple spent the past two hours enjoying the view from the world-famous Tokyo Tower, plus visiting the Wax Museum and Arcade, they decided to take a taxi and head towards the Avex Building, noting the time was nearly half-past eleven AM.<p>

Arriving ten minutes later, Moka opened the door and exited first, as Tsukune took out his wallet and paid the driver their fare. After closing the door of the taxi, the driver left for parts unknown.

Once they entered the foyer of the music conglomerate, the couple made their way down the long marble hallway. Approaching the front desk, Moka signed in once again on a sheet of paper with her signature.

The receptionist then asked them to have a seat on the black leather  
>couch near her desk, while she made a quick phone call.<p>

As the pair sat on the long couch, the pink-haired maiden leaned her head on Tsukune's shoulder and sighed happily.

Sensing Moka's nervousness, Tsukune placed his arm around her left shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I really appreciate this again."

"You're welcome, Moka. I wouldn't have it any other way."

A few minutes later, Yukina Morisato made her way to meet the young couple. She was dressed in a black pants suit with white pinstripes. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun and held in place with a large clip.

Moka stood up and greeted the music producer with a hearty handshake. "Hello, Moka. I'm so glad that you could make it to today's final round."

"Hello, Miss Morisato. It's my pleasure and thank you for choosing me to be one of the finalists."

Tsukune then sat up and held Moka's right hand tightly.  
>"Hello, Miss Morisato, thanks again for your generosity and giving Moka this opportunity."<p>

"Hello, Mr. Aono. It's our pleasure. Like I mentioned before, she has a real gift for singing and her stage presence really stands out. Now, if you'll follow me, we'll have you report to make-up and wardrobe once again, then have a few photos taken before the contest begins at one PM."

Following the female music producer, the pair walked down a long hallway for several minutes, passing various offices and the auditorium, which would be the venue for the second round of the talent contest to take place in a little over an hour from now.

.

* * *

><p>As they approached the make-up  wardrobe department, Miss Morisato asked for Tsukune to have a seat on the plush chair across from the steel doorway. Moka gave her purse to Tsukune to hold for the time being.

"Its fine, Tsukune. I'll be out soon, love," Moka reassured him as she gave him a firm hug and a tender kiss on his lips. Releasing her slowly, he sat down, then leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He knew Moka would be alright; after-all, her powers have been unsealed since the day after her birthday, nearly two months now.

"Moka, please feel free to pick out something nice for today's final round, as well as matching shoes," Miss Morisato told her as she closed the door behind herself.

"Um, Miss Morisato...I-if it's okay, I already have a dress I'd like to wear today," Moka replied as she twiddled her fingers together, just like she did while still in high school.

"Oh. Uh, sure thing, Moka. You can get dressed in any one of the vacant changing rooms over there, just like yesterday," Yukina said as she pointed across the large room that doubled as wardrobe and make-up.

As she entered the dressing room, she locked the door behind herself.

After she removed her clothes, she folded her bra, tee-shirt and denim blue jeans neatly on the seat of the changing room, she took off her heels and placed them on the seat momentarily. Moka then removed the new dress she just bought, out of the pink bag and held it across her chest, hugging it lightly.

_'This dress will definitely cause Tsukune to either pass out or have a nose-bleed. Or both,'_ Moka mused to herself as she slipped it over her head and pulled it down over her voluptuous, sexy frame. Luckily, her dress had a built-in bra.

It hugged the vampiress in all the proper places.

Her new dress was metallic silver with a scoop neck. The hem came down to about four inches above her knees, showing off her creamy, alabaster thighs. She then put her silver heels back on then gave herself a once-over in the mirror on the rear of the door.

"Oh my. This dress is so...sexy. I know Tsukune will absolutely love it."

Retrieving her clothes and purse, she opened the door to the dressing room. Everybody immediately saw what Moka was wearing.

"Um...Miss Morisato? What do you think?", she asked the music producer, who was on her cellphone and had her back facing Moka.

Turning around quickly, Yukina nearly dropped her phone when she saw the dress Moka had brought with her and was now wearing.

"Wow, Moka. This dress is really...something else," Yukina answered, unsure of whether or not to blush or be completely jealous of Moka's amazingly well-proportioned physique.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Morisato. Can I place my clothes somewhere for now?", Moka replied and was blushing madly.

"Oh, no problem. Yes, over here should be fine. Now, let's head to make-up, then we'll have our house photographer take a few photos when you're done," she replied pointing to a row of lockers on the right-hand side of the room.

After putting her clothes away for now, Yukina asked the vampiress to have a seat in one of the several chairs lined up in front of a row of tables with illuminated mirrors. Sitting down in one of the white chairs, Moka was quickly covered from behind with a smock as so not to get her new dress ruined.

"Hello again, Miss Moka," Sakura the make-up artist said.

"Hello again, Sakura. Please take good care of me," Moka said as the make-up lady went about and started brushing Moka's long pink hair.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Wow, Moka. You look very nice," Yukina told her once Moka was finished. Her make-up accentuated her natural flawless beauty.  
>Light blue eye shadow, a little light pink blush and metallic fuchsia lipstick.<p>

"Thank you, Miss Morisato. Um...you said earlier that you wanted to take some pictures of me? I-is that really...necessary?', Moka muttered.

"Anytime, Moka. And yes. All finalists will be having their pictures taken. Is that alright with you? it's just a formality, that's all. I promise; it will be tasteful. We have one of the best photographers on staff. He's even photographed Ayumi," Yukina explained, attempting to calm the vampiress down somewhat.

"O-okay, Miss Morisato. Lead the way, please."

"Over here, Moka," Yukina told her, pointing to a simple white set, lit on all sides with lighting rigs.

As Moka wandered around the set, her yokai flared up again, just like it previously did the day before. Turning around, she saw the source of the other yokai, Ginei Morioka. The former president of the newspaper club from the Academy.

"Moka, this is Mr. Morioka, our head photographer", Miss Morisato said as he approached the two ladies. He grinned when he saw what Moka was wearing. He was sporting the usual silver wolf pendant as well as a white dress shirt, navy blue slacks and a white headband, keeping his long locks in place.

"Hello, Gin. Long time, no see."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Moka Akashiya. The last person I'd ever expect to see here at Avex. So, you're one of the finalists? And you're looking...well."

The werewolf noticed immediately that her Rosary was missing and her eyes were no longer emerald green, instead a beautiful honey-amber shade. He was going to ask her what happened, but quickly remembered where he was and that one of his supervisors was in the same room as themselves.

"Uh, do you two know each other?", Yukina asked, trying desperately to get a word in edgewise between the two yokai.

"It's Moka Aono now, Gin. Tsukune and I are married. And yes, I am one of the finalists. So this is where you ran off to after the uh...incident."

"Uh, huh. I see. So how is Tsukune? Is he treating you well? And yes, I've been employed here since...then."

"He's wonderful, actually. And yes, he treats me **very** well."

"Okay. I can respect that. If he doesn't, I'd be more than happy to take care of you," he said while winking and flashing a first class grin.

"Gin, do I need to remind you of whom you are speaking to, **you perverted dog**? Or do you need **to learn your place again?**", Moka said, her voice becoming deeper and her eyes burning with irritation.

_'How dare he hit on me. Doesn't he know that I've suffered enough with Fairy Tale?'_

"Sorry, Moka. Of course not. I didn't mean anything by it. So...uh...can I take a few pictures? I have a few more contestants to hit on - I mean to photograph," he said, now sweating bullets after hearing her ominous warning.

"It's fine, Gin. Let's just get this over with quickly," Moka said as she struck a sexy pose, causing the werewolf to suffer a nose-bleed all over his set.

Miss Morisato just stood off to the side, somewhat in shock watching the exchange of 'pleasantries' between the vampiress and the werewolf.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Once Moka was finished with her photo-shoot, she opened the large, steel door and walked over to Tsukune who was once again, resting peacefully in the plush chair. She leaned down to his level and kissed him passionately on his lips, waking him from his unintentional nap.

His eyes shot open and glanced at Moka.

"Oh my God. Moka, you look fantastic. Beautiful. Astonishing," he said as he covered his nose with both hands, on the verge of a massive nose-bleed.

"Thank you, love," she said as she quickly embraced him, pressing her generous bosom against his chest.

"Anytime Moka. So this is the dress you bought earlier. Wow."

"Yes, Tsukune. Does it suit me?"

"Um, yes. It fits you well. Ah, I mean...it looks...wow...um..."

"I understand, love. I was hoping that you wouldn't pass out or have a nose-bleed, like the poor photographer."

As the couple walked back towards the auditorium, Moka explained to him in great detail her reunion with Gin, who was the head photographer of the music conglomerate. Tsukune burst out laughing when she told him how she 'punished' him for hitting on her: suffering from massive blood loss seeing her in the new dress.

Once they opened the doorway, nine other girls were present, the remaining contestants. Moka walked over to a small table and grabbed a wireless microphone. She then removed the CD from her purse and handed it to the one of the stage hands, telling him track three for her performance. He simply nodded yes as he gathered the other CD's from the remainder of the contestants as well.

As the time drew near, Moka just held Tsukune's hand.

"Moka..."

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"Do your best. Whatever happens, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, love."

As the pair waited off to stage left this time, the emcee made his speech, introducing the judges once again. Then he called the first of the ten performers for today's final round of the contest. The winner would be awarded with a five year contract with Avex, plus numerous sponsorship deals such as print ads and commercials as well. Once each singer finished, they returned their microphones to the small table in the corner and retrieved their CD's.

After the first several contestants sang to the best of their abilities, he then introduced the next one of the final four.

"Moka Aono, number seven," the emcee announced.

"Good luck, Moka. I'll wait for you right here."

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'll do my very best."

Moka then took a deep breath as she made her way to center stage.  
>She saw Ayumi Hamasaki seated behind a long table, next to four new judges whom she didn't know.<p>

As she made her way to center stage, Tsukune gave her a double thumbs up and a big smile. She winked in return, acknowledging his silent words of encouragement. Turning her microphone on, she finally spoke.

"Good afternoon. My name is Moka Aono, and my song is "Titanium" by David Guetta featuring Sia." As the music started, she closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts; recalling the lyrics by heart. As the electronica beat began, she shook her hips from side-to-side in rhythm to the music.

_You shout it out,_  
><em>But I can't hear a word you say...<em>  
><em>I'm talking loud not saying much -<em>  
><em>I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet...<em>  
><em>You shoot me down, but I get up -<em>

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose -_  
><em>Fire away, fire away...<em>  
><em>Ricochet, you take your aim -<em>  
><em>Fire away, fire away...<em>  
><em>You shoot me down but I won't fall -<em>  
><em>I am titanium...<em>  
><em>You shoot me down but I won't fall -<em>  
><em>I am titanium...<em>

_Cut me down..._  
><em>But it's you who'll have further to fall<em>  
><em>Ghost town and haunted love...<em>  
><em>Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones<em>  
><em>I'm talking loud not saying much...<em>

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose -_  
><em>Fire away, fire away...<em>  
><em>Ricochet, you take your aim -<em>  
><em>Fire away, fire away...<em>  
><em>You shoot me down but I won't fall -<em>  
><em>I am titanium...<em>  
><em>You shoot me down but I won't fall -<em>  
><em>I am titanium...<em>  
><em>I am titanium...<em>  
><em>I am titanium...<em>

_Stone-hard, machine gun..._  
><em>Firing at the ones who run...<em>  
><em>Stone-hard as bulletproof glass...<em>

_You shoot me down but I won't fall -_  
><em>I am titanium...<em>  
><em>You shoot me down but I won't fall -<em>  
><em>I am titanium...<em>  
><em>You shoot me down but I won't fall -<em>  
><em>I am titanium...<em>

As the song ended, Moka was awarded with a rousing round of applause and a standing ovation. She bowed in thanks, then exited stage left, into Tsukune's open arms. She jumped into his embrace, knocking him to the wooden floor below. Kissing him passionately, she was giggling with absolute delight. The other contestants witnessed their display of unconditional love, absolute devotion and genuine adoration with each other.

Now begging for life-giving oxygen, Moka helped Tsukune off the floor and returned her microphone to the table in the corner. She picked up her CD and returned it to her purse, which Tsukune was still holding for her. The duo then suddenly noticed that the contest was over and Yukina Morisato made her way to center stage, holding a microphone in her hand.

"I'd like to thank all of our finalists for attending our two day talent search. We've heard many wonderful singers and our five judges have had a difficult time choosing the best of the best. It was no easy task, but I'm holding in this envelope, the name of our winner. Like I said, it wasn't easy. And I wish we could have more than one winner, but we were only able to chose one. Each and every one of you young ladies are very talented. Anyway, I'd like to announce our winner...", she said as she tore the envelope open and removed the sheet of paper it held, "...and the winner of the Avex talent search is..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N:

I'm done! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I've worked on and off with this chapter for about 5 days. So tired!

**Please NO spoilers in the Comments section. Even though Moka and Tsukune performed the Blood-Bond ceremony, she is NOT pregnant yet, nor will she be for quite some time so please stop asking when. Thanks! :)**

**Visitors from Deviant Art can leave a Guest Comment too, just type in your name, so I know who you are - thank you!**

Thanks to my Beta reader and my good friend, **Shadowwolf08** from fan - fiction, for her help with a certain scene and her Beta with this chapter. You really saved my butt once again :)

I want to also thank **Train48** and **CorlessLawliette** from Deviant Art, too for their Betas!

Please check **Shadowwolf08'**s awesome R + V fan fic _"Dreams, Changes and A Vampire"_ plus her other stories as well :)

Next chapter will be out in about a week, I promise!


	20. An Idol and A Vampire - Part 4

_Rosario + Vampire: An Idol and A Vampire - Part 3 - ( Chapter 19 )_

This is chapter 19 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: ( Or 20 on ff. net )

_'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.

Rated T.

**Moka and Tsukune are both now 19 years old.**

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

But, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**All characters are OCC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I'm quite sorry about the long delay in getting another laptop until recently. I appreciate all the PMs and Notes, and for waiting for so long. I promise, I'll do my best to get out at least 2 or 3 chapter per month, as my free time allows.**

**I would like to give a very big thanks to my Beta reader, Shadowwolf08 from ff. net, for her awesome Beta and assistance in wrapping this chapter up.**

**I know it's short, but I've been out of the loop for over 2 months. Next chapter will be out in about 2 weeks or sooner.**

**Well, without further ado, here is the newest chapter of "A Confession and A Vampire."**

**This is final chapter of the "Idol" arc.**

My original character, Yukina Morisato ( the Avex music producer ) is borrowed in name only from my Ah! My Goddess Fan-Fic, and is the sole property of myself and can NOT be used in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously from the last chapter:<em>**

_The duo then suddenly noticed that the contest was over and Yukina Morisato made her way to center stage, holding a microphone in her hand._

_"I'd like to thank all of our finalists for attending our two day talent search. We've heard many wonderful singers and our five judges have had a difficult time choosing the best of the best. It was no easy task, but I'm holding in this envelope, the name of our winner. Like I said, it wasn't easy. And I wish we could have more than one winner, but we were only able to choose one. Each and every one of you young ladies are very talented. Anyway, I'd like to announce our winner...," she said as she tore the envelope open and removed the sheet of paper it held, "...and the winner of the Avex talent search is..."_

* * *

><p>Moka was now sitting in Miss Yukina Morisatio's office.<p>

Neither she nor Tsukune could believe it; Moka had won the two-day talent contest.

She had beaten out three dozen other contestants.

Tsukune was asked to wait in the hallway on a black, leather chair until Yukina was finished speaking with Moka.

Miss Morisato sat behind a large, wooden desk and had a folder off to her right-hand side with Moka's name printed across the front of it. Various knickknacks dotted her desk, including photos of her family and her co-workers.

The music producer had the biggest grin across her face.

"Moka, on behalf of the Avex Group, I'd like to formally congratulate you on winning the talent contest."

"Thank you, Miss Morisato," Moka quietly replied, glancing at the carpeted floor below timidly. Never in a million years did she think anything like this would happen to her.

"You're welcome, Moka. So let's get down to business, shall we? I have here the contract that I told you about before. It's a five-year record deal. If your first album sells well, we will set up your first concert. But I do need to let you know, before you sign, that I'm going to have to ask for you and your husband, Tsukune, to separate for a while."

Moka stood from her chair and glared at Yukina. What on Earth?! A life without Tsukune, even for a day, made no sense to the vampiress. They had been practically inseparable for the past three years, for crying out loud!

"_What?_ Leave Tsukune? Why would I have to do that?"

"I'm sorry, Moka, but this is part of being an Idol. He'll only distract you.

This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Moka. Ayumi even wants you to open for her next concert to take place this October. Please, Moka, leave Tsukune. He will only hold you back. Think about it, Moka, you'll never have this opportunity again," Miss Morisato explained, doing her best to remain composed and professional. She really didn't see the big deal on this. Tsukune was such a boring man, after all. He was plain. Moka would have better opportunities available to her in the future.

"I apologize, Miss Morisato, but I can't do that," Moka softly stated, barely audible. It was honestly taking everything she had not to leap across the desk and strangle the insensitive producer.

"Why not? This is your big chance, Moka; your only chance. You're very young, talented, and quite beautiful. Don't let your gift of singing go to waste, Moka. Plus, if you sign on, you'll become very famous."

"No. No. **No!** I won't leave my Tsukune. We promised each other. We promised each other to always be together, no matter what. ALWAYS be there for one another! After everything we've endured. After all the pain and suffering we've been through, in the past three years. No! I can't Miss Morisato. I just can't leave him. And I won't," the pink-haired vampiress firmly stated.

"Moka, please…calm down. We need you here at Avex," the raven-haired music producer explained, trying her best to maintain her professional composure.

Moka's amber eyes now burned red with anger.

"**No, no, no!** Never! I won't leave **my** Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she balled her right hand into a fist and slammed it into the desk in front of her, shattering it into kindling.

Miss Morisato quickly sat up and backed away from her desk as it was demolished in less than a second, shielding her face from the exploded wooden debris that was now scattered all over her office. Anything that was sitting on her desk was now strewn across the carpeted floor.

**Her former desk now appeared as though it were made from toothpicks.**

"What...how...what...are...you?" she said in disbelief, as she witnessed Moka's eyes burn red with fury.

"You don't need to know what I am, nor do you want to see me when I'm any angrier, Miss Morisato. I'm very sorry about your desk. You can send the bill to our address. And go find another girl to be your new ' Idol '. I won't partake of it. Thank you for your generosity up until now, but, once again, I'm very sorry," Moka told the, now frightened, music producer as she opened the office door, stepping through it and closing it behind herself.

* * *

><p>As Moka exited the office of Yukina Morisato, Tsukune could sense she was quite distressed. Falling to her knees, the vampiress covered her face with her trembling hands and began to cry heavily. His heart ached, sensing her lament.<p>

He rose out of his chair and quickly walked towards Moka, knelt down to her level, and embraced her firmly.

Words were unnecessary to understand why she was so upset, thanks the effect of the unique bond held between them.; the very same bond which had only increased in strength since becoming blood-mates.

Seeing her so pained, only caused Tsukune to get angry immediately.

Sensing his growing animosity, Moka hugged him in return even tighter, silently asking him to relax before he did anything he might regret afterwards. Even though the two sides of Moka's personalities had merged, she had easy access to the full strength as a powerful "S" class Vampire.

"I'm really sorry Moka. Even though you sang your heart out, it didn't work out. I had no idea that they would go that far just to have you sign a contract," he whispered to her, feeling somewhat less hostile now as he was calmed by her loving embrace.

"Oh, Tsukune. She wanted me to leave you, saying _* sniff *_ that you'll only _* sniff *_ hold...me back...she got me so...upset...then I...broke her... * sniff * desk...," Moka told him between sobs, her face buried in his chest.

He firmly held her for what seemed like hours. Once she regained her composure, Tsukune finally had an opportunity to speak what was on his mind.

"Moka...it's alright. You did what you had to do, even though destroying her desk is the least I'd ever expect. But I'm glad you didn't knock her into the stratosphere."

Hearing Tsukune's improvised joke, Moka released him from her near-bone-crushing hug and started to laugh vicariously.

Once her laughter subsided, she stood up, lightly embraced him, and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, Tsukune. I'm so glad that you understood why I was so upset. I just can't believe that Miss Morisato would say something as absurd as that; telling me that you would only hold me back. Oh, well, it was a definite learning experience, anyways. And I thought she was so nice at first. Well, I had a chance to meet Ayumi, even if only for a moment," Moka replied as the pair made their way to the front foyer, hand-in-hand.

After returning to the Sheraton Hotel across the street, the couple packed their overnight bags and checked out. Tsukune suggested to Moka for them to spend some quality time together, seeing as she was not ready to head back home quite yet.

"Well, if it's alright with you, Tsukune, would it be okay if we went to my apartment in Roppongi Hills for the rest of the day?" Moka suggested as they exited through the sliding glass doors of the hotel.

"Sure thing, Moka. That sounds like a great idea. I guess we could take a break for a while. I'll call mom in a while and let her know that we won't be home until later on," he replied as she flagged down a yellow taxi cab.

"Thank you, Tsukune," she answered as he opened the rear passenger side door of the cab and motioned for her to enter first. Sliding in beside the pink-haired maiden, he closed the door behind himself.

"Roppongi Hills, please," Moka told the driver after he asked the duo what their destination was.

* * *

><p>Moka remained silent for the carbide to her apartment in Roppongi Hills, her head resting on Tsukune's left shoulder, her eyes closed. She recalled the time just a year, when she was kidnapped by her second-oldest sister, Akua Shuzen; head assassin of Fairy Tale. She had threatened to kill all of Moka's friends from Yokai Academy if she didn't cooperate with her 'terms' and heed her 'request' to join the, now-fallen, anti-human group that wanted to awaken the demon, Alucard, with her Rosary.<p>

Thanks to her friends' efforts, led by Tsukune, Fairy Tale was defeated once and for all; the demon Alucard, once again, forced back into slumber by her mother, Akasha Bloodriver.

Moka began to cry hysterically as the painful memories from her horrific experience flooded her mind and emotions. Tsukune held her close, attempting to help her get through the somber memories, which had now returned, brought about by her earlier chat with the music producer from Avex.

Moka couldn't go through the anguish ever again of being separated from her very best friend and now blood-mate, Tsukune. She wouldn't be able to relive that agonizing experience. The vampiress would do anything in her power to avoid any event like that for as long as she was with Tsukune and do her best to live a peaceful, stress-free life.

"Moka, it's okay. I'll always be here for you, no matter what we go through: good times and bad. You're the most important person in my life, and, now that we're together, you'll never have to be alone ever again. Ever since I fell in love with you Moka, I have always been by your side. I will always love you, my beautiful Moka. Never doubt that, okay?"

"T-thank you, Tsukune. T-thank you for a-always being here for me. Thank you for loving me and accepting me for who I am. I l-love you so very much. And having you in my life helps take the loneliness away that surrounded me for as long as I could remember. Thank you for saving me from the loneliness, my sweet Tsukune."

"There's no need to thank me, Moka. I'm with you for the same reason that you're with me: because we love each other."

Moka smiled weakly and returned his hug, feeling somewhat better. Even though her two halves had permanently fused, she was still prone to emotional breakdowns, or outbursts from time to time. But she was getting much better at controlling her emotions, which in and of itself had been no easy task. Tsukune helped her in these times of emotional turmoil, and would continue to be by her side forever.

* * *

><p>Once the pair reached her apartment building, Tsukune reached for his wallet and paid the driver. He then opened his door, stepped out, then offered his free hand to Moka, which she happily accepted.<p>

"Thank you, Tsukune," she replied with and a wink.

"You're welcome, Moka," Tsukune bashfully replied, feeling his heart skip a beat at the bright smile she gave him.

Once they arrived inside the lobby, Moka opened her purse and presented her resident ID card to the front desk. The clerk in turn gave her the key-card to the apartment on the top floor.

"Okay, Tsukune. This way," she informed him once he found his bearings inside the massive marble foyer.

Moka then walked up to a row of elevators and pressed the 'up' button, her fiancé following closely behind her.

As soon as the express elevator arrived, the metallic mechanical door slid open, the couple then stepped inside. Moka waved her key-card in front of the sensor on the control panel, indicating her floor number.

The door then slid closed, and the elevator quickly ascended to the predetermined destination. Tsukune felt somewhat disoriented once again, forgetting how quick it was, as the elevator car rapidly accelerated. He had to grab the brass handrail behind himself, so he wouldn't tumble. Moka saw his bewildered dismay, and helped him to gain his balance.

"Thanks again, Moka," he sheepishly replied.

"No problem, Tsukune. Sorry, I should've remembered beforehand," she softly replied to him. He just hugged her tightly as gratitude.

The elevator started to gradually slow down a few minutes later, indicating they were nearly at their stop: the penthouse floor.

_* ding ding *_

As the door swooshed open, the couple stepped out and made a right turn down the hallway towards Moka's apartment. After walking for what seemed like eternity, they stopped in front of a large wooden door with an electronic locking mechanism on top of where the door handle should be. The amber-eyed vampiress swiped her key-card down through the slot on front, unlocking it. A small green light told her the door was now open. Moka walked inside the front entranceway and removed her shoes. Tsukune followed behind her, mimicking her actions.

Moka then walked down the short hallway adjacent to the living-room, Tsukune quick on her heels as she headed towards her bedroom. She stopped in front of the door and faced Tsukune. She embraced him firmly and leaned up, capturing his lips with her own as she kissed him tenderly. He then picked her up around her slender waist, lips still locked, and pushed her up against her bedroom door. She then dropped her purse and shopping bag to the carpeted floor below. With her free hand, she turned the door handle, opening it behind her. Taking her silent suggestion, he carried her over to the queen-sized bed with the crimson velvet blanket and matching silk sheets.

Gently laying her down, she hastily pulled him on top of herself.

Holding her face close, he started to French-kiss his beautiful pink-haired fiancé.

Feeling more aroused now, she returned his love, and began to loudly moan inside his mouth as their tongues wrestled playfully. Tsukune couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he his body instantly responded to the stimulation. Breaking their kiss momentarily, seeing as they both had forgotten how to breathe properly, both teens shivered as they felt their love and adoration for one another only grow. A soft sigh of contentment fell from the vampiress's lips as Tsukune slowly ran his fingers through her soft hair, causing goose bumps to prickle down her spine. Returning the action, she smiled as she felt the young man in her arms shiver lightly as she gently brushed a hand through his floppy hair.

Moka and Tsukune continue to hold and embrace each other for quite some time, reaffirming their love for one another. Sharing one, last kiss, the pair fell into the sweet pull of slumber, content to remain in each others arms for as long as their lives allowed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for waiting for this chapter. Next one will be out in a week or so,<p>

Since I have a new laptop, I can start writing again :)

Once again, thanks to Shadowwolf08 from ff. net for her continued help and support :)

And also to all my Followers, thanks for understanding the lateness of this chapter *bows*


	21. A Festival and A Vampire

_Rosario + Vampire: A Festival and a Vampire_ - (Chapter 20)

This is chapter 20 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: (Or 21 on ff. net) 'A Confession and A Vampire', with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

Original fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**Rated T.**

Moka and Tsukune are both now 19 years old.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**All characters are OCC.**

A/N: This chapter takes place 1 month after the events of the "Idol Arc"

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was now late summer. August 28th actually.

In the months' time since the "Idol" incident, Moka and Tsukune had gotten much closer. So close, in fact, that Moka had moved into Tsukune's room on a permanent basis. After all, they would be getting married at the end of October, just two short months from now.

His parents were hesitant at first, naturally. Nevertheless, the pink-haired vampires explained to them in detail her experience with Avex Records, and to what great length they were willing to go to just to have her sign a five-year record deal. In addition to the horrible memories that resurfaced due to their ridiculous demands, keeping Moka's Fairy Tale kidnapping incident a secret.

She simply wanted to be much closer to her fiancé in every sense of the term. What better way to achieve that than to be in the same bedroom as her one, true mate? Her clothing and accessories remained in her 'old' room, since there simply was not enough room in Tsukune's closet.

.

* * *

><p>As a surprise for his fiancée, Tsukune decided to take her somewhere special, since it was indeed the 'official' end of summer. It would be all-day festival, which was to be held at a local Shrine.<p>

Once he explained to her the night before in great detail what a festival was, she was quite excited to say the very least!

"Really, Tsukune?" she asked with great enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Moka. We're going to have a great time. They have all types of food booths, as well as games, plus a fireworks display in the evening," he happily informed her, seeing her adorable smile.

"Oh, Tsukune, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I've never seen fireworks before," she happily replied.

The next day, once the couple were finished getting ready, they met downstairs in the living room. Tsukune's parents had left earlier, as they had a few errands to run before heading to the festival themselves. He and Moka would meet them there in the late afternoon, seeing as it was an all-day event.

Moka was wearing a pastel-pink yukata decorated with large, contrasting flowers of silver with a deep red obi tied traditionally in the back with a large bow. Her pink and silver hair was pulled back into her classic ponytail, held in place with a simple, red ribbon. She wore light pink lip-gloss on her plump, soft lips. She also carried with her a kinchaku (small purse) that matched her yukata. Tsukune's was a deep indigo color. Both wore color-coordinated geta (sandals) on their bare feet.

"Wow, Moka…you look so beautiful," Tsukune said once she made her grand entrance. Her face flushed bright crimson upon hearing his honest compliment.

"Thank you, Tsukune. You look very handsome, yourself," she replied, her cheeks still tinted deep red.

"Um…t-thanks, Moka…I guess we should get going now. It's only a ten minute walk from here," he informed her as they exited through the front door, locking it behind themselves. She smiled brightly, quite happy knowing that this was another of her "first times": attending a local festival with her one and only true love.

As the pair meandered down the tree-lined sidewalk towards the Shrine, Moka secretly hoped to herself that there would be no interruptions for their date, especially anyone from Yokai Academy. Tsukune held her hand firmly upon sensing her uneasiness through their blood bond.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I feel much better now", she told him, blushing adorably yet again, this time from his simple, yet protective gesture.

"No problem, Moka. Look, we're almost there," he answered her as they came upon a crowd of festivalgoers heading in the same direction as themselves.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Once the duo actually entered the festival itself, Moka's eyes grew at the sight before herself. She had never seen so many different types of food nor game booths; well, except for when they had their first official date as a couple at Tokyo Disney, at the end of April. However, this was quite different, she thought to herself.

"Wow, Tsukune. This looks like it's going to be so much fun." Moka gladly declared once they found their bearings, wondering exactly what to do first. He just nodded 'yes' in agreement, seeing how happy she was. "Oh Tsukune! Look, look, look! So cute!" she exclaimed rather boisterously. She had spotted a large, orange tiger at the dart booth.

The object of the game was simple. Pop three balloons in a row and you have your choice of prizes. It was a simple game, but depended on sheer luck, let alone skill. Tsukune paid the booth attendant the 100 yen for five darts. "You can do it, Tsukune!" Moka happily cheered.

_'I can do this…for Moka…'_ he told himself.

**Pop!**

**Pop!**

**Pop!**

"Congratulations, young man. So, what's it gonna be? Any prize is yours," inquired the attendant.

"I'll take that big, orange tiger, please."

"Here ya' go, son" replied the clerk as he handed Tsukune his prize.

"Thanks, mister."

"Here, Moka. He's the one you wanted, right?"

"Oh, Tsukune! Thank you so much! He's so cute!" Moka happily squealed as she now hugged her new plush tiger against her ample bosom. She then gave her fiancé a simple kiss on his left cheek as thanks for his heartfelt generosity.

Stunned by her public display of affection in front of so many people caused the young ebony-haired teen to go into full body-blush mode. "Uh, n-no problem, Moka. I'm glad that you like it."

As the young couple made their way through the throng of the crowds, they both felt a spike in yokai. Turning around in unison, they spotted a somewhat familiar red-headed girl in twin-tails. She was wearing a bright neon pink yukata with matching sandals. She ran up to Moka and glomped her, nearly knocking her over.

Even though she was a year younger than her big sister Moka, she was still somewhat shorter, coming up to her shoulder.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kokoa?" asked the amber-eyed vampires.

"Big Sis! It's you! It's really you!" she happily replied as she buried her face in Moka's ample bosom, causing her and Tsukune to blush hard. After their brief bonding ceased, Moka finally had an opportunity to speak.

"Kokoa? What are you doing here?" questioned the elder vampiress.

"I came here to find you, Big Sis. When you came home after Graduation, I didn't have a chance to see you," she sadly replied as she glanced at the ground below. Moka looked over to her fiancé and weakly smiled. Seems like even though she had grown up somewhat, she remained fixated on her big sister, Moka.

Tsukune sighed heavily.

_'Great, there goes our alone time again'_, he silently told himself. Moka reached out and held his left hand with her own as she noticed his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Kokoa. We only spent the night. Father should have told you as much. See, Tsukune and I are engaged now, since Father gave us his blessing," Moka explained as the trio walked down the main sidewalk that bisected the festival grounds. A growl bubbled up in Kokoa's throat as the information sank in.

"But Big Sis, he's so **weak!** What did you ever see in him?!", Kokoa questioned Moka as they made their way towards the back of the Shrine, so they could have a private conversation, away from the festival crowds.

"Kokoa. Tsukune is not weak. He's always been there for me and saved me from Fairy Tale. He's a vampire now as well as my blood-mate," Moka informed her, getting peeved at the accusations her little sister began spouting off.

"Hmmph! Like any of that matters. I know all that. I was there and helped out, too! Besides, even if he is a vampire now, he's still a half-breed. He's not good enough for you, Big Sis!" Kokoa yelled.

Now Moka was getting quite upset. How dare her little sister?! She has no idea what she was saying! After everything they had been through in the past three years, plus the Fairy Tale incident. She needed to know her place!

**"Kokoa. I am warning you. You need to quiet down. Tsukune is my mate, and I will not idly sit by hearing you insult him. You need to be reminded of your place,"** Moka informed her as she bore her razor-sharp fangs.

"**No!** He's not good enough for you! Besides, Father told me what happened. He took** you** away from me! **The real you!** I want my **Big Siste**r back!" yelled the irate redheaded vampiress.

"Kokoa, it's true. Moka and I are now blood-mates, and we'll be getting married next month. Plus, my parents have accepted Moka into our family already. I thought we were friends, Kokoa? Do you really hate me that much?" Tsukune asked as he stepped forward and leaned down to her level.

"Baka! Of course I hate you! How stupid are you? You took my Big Sis away! And I will never forgive you!" she yelled as she quickly shoved Tsukune to the ground.

"Tsukune!" shouted Moka as she rushed to his side, helping him off the dusty ground. She then glared daggers at her younger sister as her eyes now angrily burned red. Now she had done it! Kokoa then gulped hard. She was in deep trouble and knew it.

"I'm sorry! But he needs to know his place too, Big Sis!"

She started to back up about a meter, seeing as Moka was clearly ready to knock her into the next year.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Once Tsukune stood up and dusted himself off, he tried to speak once again, but decided to remain quiet, seeing that the younger vampiress was not anywhere near finished yet.

"I bet his parents don't know, do they? That he's a vampire now, right? Maybe they should know. Then we'll see how much they really love you, Big Sis!" Kokoa threatened.

"Kokoa. **Don't.** I'm warning you. **Don't do this**" Moka firmly stated.

"If you don't want them to know, then fight me. If you beat me, I'll leave you alone and won't bother either of you ever again," Kokoa explained as calmly as possible.

"Fine. But if I do beat you Kokoa, you need to keep your word…"

"No, Big Sis, I wanna fight him!" she exclaimed as she pointed at Tsukune.

"Me? Why me?" he nervously asked. He really did not want to fight another girl, especially remembering his fights with Akua and Gyokuru last year during the whole Fairy Tale incident. He sighed heavily once more.

"Tsukune, you don't have to do this. You know I love you and I don't like seeing you fight unnecessarily", Moka clarified as she stood between him and her younger sister, her arms outstretched towards each of them.

"It's okay, Moka. I promise I won't lay a finger on her. Maybe she will know her place after this. And also learn some humility, too," he reassured her with a wink and warm smile.

"Okay, Tsukune. You're right as always. I do trust you. Just don't hurt her too much, okay?" she replied with a wink and smile of her own.

"Thanks, Moka. I'll do my best," he said as he walked towards Kokoa who was now grinning like a fool.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Okay, weakling. Let's get this over with," the redhead taunted.

"Alright, Kokoa. But remember: you challenged me. If I beat you, you must keep your word."

"Fine. I'll keep my promise. Now bring it!" she exclaimed as she started to race toward him.

Tsukune closed his eyes as he concentrated his yokai, recalling his training with Touhou Fuhai.

"Explosive Circle!" he yelled as he balled his right hand into a fist and smashed it into the ground, causing a massive shock wave that knocked Kokoa back about twenty meters.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** she hollered as she was swiftly launched backwards into the forest, plowing her petite body through several huge trees. The chibi vampire was momentarily, rendered unconscious.

Moka was impressed, and yet at the same time completely stunned. Not only did he keep his word of not laying a finger on Kokoa, but also he did it while still sealed.

"Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka" he answered as he returned to her side. She ran into his arms and knocked him to the soft grass below.

"Oh, Tsukune, that was amazing," she said as she kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss while he squeezed her firm posterior, causing her to squeak in delight.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hey, pervert."

Moka and Tsukune ceased their display of affection as they were quickly interrupted by a semi-conscious Kokoa. She was definitely staggering, desperately attempting to regain her balance after being knocked through several large trees only moments ago.

Moka helped Tsukune off the grass as Kokoa walked towards them. She had tears in her emerald-green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Big Sis. And I'm s-sorry, T-tsukune. You beat me fair and square. Can you ever forgive me?" asked the younger vampiress.

Moka walked over to her little sister and hugged her tight. Kokoa jumped at the sudden act of affection, but returned it firmly a moment later.

"Of course we forgive you, Kokoa. However, you have to keep your word, okay? Tsukune and I are in love and have been for a very long time. So please, Kokoa. Please be happy for me. I'd like you to attend our wedding next month. I'll be sure to send you an invitation, okay?" Moka told her as she continued their hug.

"Thank you, Big Sis. I'll keep my word and will see you next month," she answered once she was released from her big sister's near bone-crushing embrace a few minutes later.

"Tsukune, please make sure you keep my Big Sis happy, okay? If not, I will find out and kick your butt for good," the red-head firmly stated.

"Sure thing, Kokoa. No hard feelings, okay?" he asked as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, sure. And t-thanks. Uh, I'll be on my way. I'll see you guys next month."

So with that, Kokoa Shuzen left the young couple to continue their date: hopefully, without any further, unwarranted interruptions.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As the vampire couple returned to find the festival in full swing, Moka could sense that something was bothering her fiancé. She quickly stopped, nearly causing Tsukune to topple backwards.

"Moka?"

"Tsukune, something's bothering you, isn't it?"

Tsukune sighed for what seemed like the tenth time today since leaving the house. Moka knew something was deeply troubling him. She could detect it through their blood-bond. Therefore, he knew that he could not hide anything from her, no matter how disheartening it may be. He turned to face her, glancing at the ground below as if it where the most fascinating thing in the entire world.

"Moka is it really okay for me to be with you?" he sadly inquired.

She knew he was suffering emotionally from hearing her younger sister's words. Vampire or not, underneath everything he had been through, no matter how many other yokai he had fought and beaten, he was still human, after all.

"Oh, Tsukune, my love, you should know that I love you with every beat of my heart and you're the most important person in my life. What Kokoa said earlier shouldn't matter to you. She's just jealous of our relationship. That much I'm certain of," she told him with absolute love and conviction in her voice.

He weakly smiled as he gave her a firm hug.

"You're right as always, Moka. It's just that, well…"

Any further thoughts from the ebony-haired male were quickly brought to a halt as Moka kissed him passionately on his lips, proving her point. Damn her remaining pride and damn those people staring at the two lovers! He deepened their kiss and held her confidently. She loved him more than anything in the world, and everybody at the festival knew it.

**_*Ahem!*_**

Moka and her fiancé ceased their impromptu make-out session as his parents, who had just witnessed a very private moment between the pair, joined them!

"Ah! Mom, Dad! Sorry about that! We didn't see you!" exclaimed the flustered male as he and the pink and silver-haired maiden blushed madly upon being caught in such a compromising and somewhat embarrassing position.

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie. I know how much you and Moka love each other, but this really isn't the time or place for that. But it's okay. Come on, you two. Let's get something to eat," suggested Kasumi who was wearing a deep aqua yukata. Koji was sporting a deep navy blue one that matched Tsukune's.

Moka continued to blush bright crimson as they made their way through the crowded festival grounds, her hand still linked with Tsukune's, so they would not be separated. Kasumi and Koji lead the younger couple towards the food stands that sold several types of traditional Japanese fair food:_ Yakatori_ (grilled chicken on a stick), _Takoyaki_ (octopus cooked in small balls of dough), and _Yakisoba_ (fried soba noodles with cabbage). As well as several sweets too; Cotton Candy, Candied Apples, and Shaved Ice.

Moka was practically drooling when she saw all the different types of food and sweets available.

"Tsukune! Look, look, look!" she enthusiastically cried aloud as she saw a strangely shaped bottle of soda being sold at another stand.

"Oh, that's Ramune. It's a sweet soda sold in a lot of different flavors," he explained to her in detail as they walked up towards the stand. "Would you like to try it, Moka?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet from his pocket.

"Oh, yes I would Tsukune; I'd like that very much," she adorably replied as she clung to his left arm.

"Two melon Ramune, please," Tsukune asked the clerk who smiled brightly at the young couple.

"Here you go, young man. Thank you," replied the older woman.

"Thank you very much" Tsukune replied happily, as he took the two bottles of Ramune soda, handing one to Moka, who smiled in return for his generosity.

She waved farewell to the pair who made their way back to his folks who had just purchased several types of food for everyone to share and were now sitting at a table off to the side, away from the crowds. Once they sat down, Tsukune opened their Ramune sodas rather skillfully.

When Moka heard the 'clink' of the marble seal being released, she giggled at the way it was accompanied with a loud "fwoosh" sound.

"Thank you, Tsukune," she said as she now held her open melon Ramune soda.

"You're welcome, Moka. Here, you drink it like this," he replied as he showed her the proper way to drink the classic Japanese beverage, with the bottles' indentations facing him.

Mimicking his actions, she tried her soda, careful to 'catch' the glass marble between the pair of indentations inside the glass Ramune bottle.

"Wow, so yummy!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. Tsukune just nodded in agreement, seeing how happy she was at this moment. Koji and Kasumi snickered at the vampiress's enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As Moka and her 'adopted' family shared their festival food which consisted of Yakatori and Yakisoba, , she reflected on just how much she and Tsukune had grown closer since graduation, just four short months ago.

"Moka, dear is everything all right?" Kasumi inquired as she noticed that Moka was smiling and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, mom. Thanks. Just reminiscing, I suppose", the amber-eyed vampiress simply replied, smiling even more so.

"Well, Moka. It's quite obvious that you and our son have grown up so much in the past few years. Kasumi spoke to me about how you and her had met, and I was really surprised when she told me he had brought home not only one beautiful girl, but several," Koji explained, which in turn caused Tsukune's face to burn bright red.

"Dad! It's **not** like I asked all of the other girls to visit! They just came on their own **after** Moka came to visit me!" Tsukune loudly explained, drawing some unwanted attention towards their table.

His dad started to laugh vicariously, seeing how easily embarrassed his son became, even though he was more mature now compared to his first year at Yokai Academy. Kasumi elbowed him once she finally realized what he was doing to her son.

"Sorry, son. Sorry, Moka," he said as he quickly bowed for forgiveness, less his wife knocks him out cold once again. The young vampire couple asked him to please stop bowing as they were gaining more unwanted attention than they were already receiving!

Once everyone was finished, each couple decided to go their separate ways so they could enjoy each other's company uninterrupted. Tsukune and Moka waved farewell to his folks, for now, saying they would return home after the fireworks display at the end of the night, signaling the end of the one-day festival.

Tsukune and his wonderful fiancée continued walking about the festival grounds and played a few more games. They even shared some Cotton Candy, another "first" for the sheltered vampire princess. "Oh, Tsukune! It's so yummy!" she happily added as she licked her fingers clean of the airy, sticky candy, the color which matched her soft, pink hair.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seeing that is was now dusk, Tsukune lead Moka towards a stairway that would lead them to a hillside vantage point, which would allow the couple the perfect spot to view the upcoming fireworks display. Seeing a bench a few meters away, they finally sat down, resting their weary feet.

Moka laid her head on Tsukune's left shoulder and sighed happily. He then placed his left arm around her slender waist and gently pulled her closer to himself.

"Thank you for today, Tsukune. I had a wonderful time."

"You're welcome, Moka. I had a great time too. Well, except when Kokoa showed up."

"I'm really sorry about that, Tsukune. But I believe she will finally know her place. After all, we will be getting married next month. Besides, the blood-bond that you and I share – it is unbreakable. We will always be together, my dear, sweet Tsukune. Never forget that, okay?"

"Thanks, Moka. I g-guess I just needed to hear that. I do love you more than anything in the world Moka and will continue to love you and always be by your side. Forever."

As a wave of happiness washed over her, Moka turned to her right, gazed lovingly into his eyes, and kissed him softly on his lips. He deepened their kiss and held her closer, wanting to never let go of her. Their closeness was soon interrupted, as the first of the fireworks crackled in the nighttime sky above the couple, bathing the earth below in a bright yellow and blue light.

"Wow! So pretty!" Moka exclaimed as she held Tsukune closer.

"Not as pretty as you, Moka" he whispered into her right ear, causing her to blush once again.

_'You really are too sweet, Tsukune'_ she thought to herself a she smiled bashfully at his simple yet honest compliment.

"I love you Tsukune, so very, very much."

"And I love you, Moka. You'll always be the most important person in my life."

Wedding plans had to be made soon, as the time was quickly approaching. However, as the festival grounds were bathed in a glowing light of various colors, both vampires couldn't help but feel the deep wave of peace and contentment that seemed to engulf them. As they shared one last deep kiss, the vampire couple couldn't help their collective sighs. Their days of loneliness and uncertainty were definitely over.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: Well this was an interesting chapter, which didn't turn out the way I had originally planned 2 months ago. I apologize once again for being so far behind, but like I said in the last chapters' notes, I will try my best to get out one chapter per week, as my free time allows.

Once again, any and all feedback and reviews are always welcome ^_^

Much thanks once again to my dear friend, and Beta reader, **Shadowwolf08** from ff. net for her assistance.

Please check out her amazing Rosario + Vampire fan-fic _**'Dreams, Changes and a Vampire'**_

I'd also like to give a shout out to my beta readers from deviantArt: Train48, CorlessLawliet, and edichter.

Next chapter: _Wedding Plans and A Vampire_


	22. Wedding Plans and A Vampire

_Rosario + Vampire: Wedding Plans and a Vampire_ - (Chapter 21)  
>This is chapter 21 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: (Or 22 on ff. net) 'A Confession and A Vampire', with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.<p>

**Original story and fan-fic written by Gamera68.**

**Rated M for some language, plus an intense Lemon scene.**  
>Moka and Tsukune are both now 19 years old.<p>

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.  
>However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.<p>

Comedy / Drama / Romance  
>All characters are OCC.<p>

.  
>Author's Notes:<p>

**To the anonymous reviewer: Deflow: If you read chapter 10 "A Passionate Night and A Vampire", you would know that Inner Moka and Outer Moka have permanently fused together. They're one in the same, so there is no longer an "Inner" or "Outer".**

**Therefore, Moka is Moka. No Inner, no Outer.**

**Also to the other Guest review regarding if I would ever use **_**"Ria"**_** in my fan-fic, I will not. She is an original character created by someone else to replace Moka's older sister, who wasn't named at that time. I really do not like her as a character; besides, this is MY story. So please don't ask if I will be borrowing any other original characters from any other R + V stories. I will not. I just DO NOT like her. And don't ask me why.  
><strong>

_**I appreciate your input, but this is my story.**_

**Once again, PLEASE no chapter discussion or SPOILERS in the Comments / Reviews.I appreciate your feedback, but it spoils it for everyone else who HAS NOT READ it yet.  
><strong>

**I will NO longer be accepting Guest reviews that contain any present or past comments / reviews, UNLESS they are SPOILER-FREE.**

**I apologize if this _'turns off'_ any guest readers, but please keep spoilers to yourself. Once again, I am sorry. You can always JOIN the website and send me a PM / Note if you have questions why I do certain things in MY story. **

I do not make any money writing my fan-fic. I do it for you, the fans.

With that said, let's start the long-awaited Wedding Arc!  
>Takes place about 2 weeks after the Festival.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It is now early September.

Tsukune was having a difficult time gathering his thoughts together. In less than eight weeks' time, he and his lovely fiancé Moka would be officially tying the knot in front of their friends and family. The wedding invitations sent out weeks prior. The church and reception hall located in Tokyo were set aside as well as a local Top-40 band for the party afterwards.

Everything was set in place, waiting for the big day that Tsukune and Moka would truly be husband and wife.

Even though he was raised Shinto, the duo mutually decided to have a traditional "Western" style wedding, complete with a classic black tuxedo for himself and a pure-white wedding gown for the blushing bride, which they had both been fitted for and purchased this past week. The bridesmaid's dresses would be a soft pastel pink, to match Moka's hair.

Yesterday morning, the young vampire couple had registered at city hall for their wedding certificate. All that remained now was their wedding vows, which was giving the ebony-haired young man the most difficult of time.

Moka was sitting at the desk in her old room adjacent to Tsukune's, performing the same task.

Several pieces of crumbled up sheets of paper lay in his waste basket, with nearly half of them piled up on the carpeted floor below, missing their target. He sighed yet again.

_'And here I thought final exams were a pain in the ass'_, he silently thought to himself.

So lost in his thoughts, he ignored the knocking on his bedroom door until it slowly opened. I t was his father Koji, noticing his son hunched over his window-side desk, who seemed to be lost in his own little world.

"Hey son. Having trouble?" Koji inquired which caused his son to jump up from his chair, knocking it to the floor below.

"Dad! What the hell?" Tsukune shouted as he reached down to return his knocked over chair to its original upright position.

"Sorry son. I just came up here to check on you. Still writing your wedding vows?" his dad inquired, concern in his voice.

As Tsukune sat down now once again at his desk, he showed the still blank sheet of paper to his father.

"Having trouble I see. Would you like my advice, son?"

Tsukune sighed once again, indicating he would listen to his father, no matter how ridiculous his advice might be, realizing it would be futile effort to refuse otherwise.

"Speak from your heart, son. Tell her how much she means to you since you met and that no other woman in the world could ever compare to her. I know she'll feel the same way that you feel about her. I know exactly what you're going through. Your mother and I were married when we were round your age, actually. And we've been together and married for nearly twenty-one years now."

Tsukune was stunned to say the least. Even though his father had not exactly been the best role model for him growing up, he was right, Tsukune realized. It was so simple. So why could he not realize that before, up until now?

He knew in his heart and soul that he and Moka were destined for each other; she told him as much on his birthday just a few months ago.

"Really? I had no idea," he replied with a small smile.

Koji sat on the foot of the bed facing his son.

"Yep. Your mom and I met during our first year of senior high. I was running late because I had overslept that morning, as my alarm clock never went off. As I was running towards the gate of the school, I suddenly heard a bell ring behind me. Before I could turn around and see what was causing that noise, I was on the ground. I was run over by a girl on a bike. When I came to, I found out I had fallen on top of her. When I finally opened my eyes and saw her, I thought I was dreaming; I'd never seen such a pretty girl before in my entire life. She started to apologize as I had a small bump on my forehead when I fell on the concrete. She helped me up off the sidewalk and took me to the nurse's office. Next thing I knew, I had asked her out and we started dating shortly after that. I proposed to her as soon as we graduated and were married a year later. We've been together ever since," his dad told him with a small smile.

Tsukune's mouth gaped open in shock. There was no way what he heard from his dad could be true, would it? That his parents had met on the first day of high school, very similar to the way he had met Moka. Was all this a big cosmic joke? Was it fate? On the other hand, had destiny intervened?  
>What were the odds if it were actually the absolute truth?<p>

"Son?" his dad questioned, seeing Tsukune freeze up like a marble statue.

Once Tsukune came out of his thoughts, he eventually decided to speak.  
>"Um, dad? Did it really happen that way? I mean, about how you and mom met?" he asked, almost hesitantly.<p>

He knew his dad had told some outrageous tales before, but this took the proverbial cake.

It was so ridiculous, that it sounded as if it were the plot to a romantic-comedy manga series.

"Sure is, son. Why do you ask?"

"Well, this may sound crazy, but the thing is…um…Moka and I met the same way" he told him with a serious look across his features.

Now Koji was the one who was stunned beyond words. What were the odds again? Possibly a billion to one?

"So you're telling me that you and Moka met the same way that your mother and I had met?" Koji asked once understanding lit upon his face. His son Tsukune just nodded yes in agreement.

His father chuckled when his son admitted as much.

"And on top of that, she sucked your blood right afterwards, right?" Koji added which caused Tsukune to blush bright crimson.

"Well, yeah. She said I smelled delicious and she couldn't help herself" Tsukune answered, his face still flush.

Koji laughed once again at his sons' flustered embarrassment.

"Well son, I guess that's were our stories differ. Anyways, like I said, just write from your heart. If you need any more advice, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" Koji said as he sat up from Tsukune's bed and walked to the door.

"Uh – yeah…sure thing. Thanks dad. I'll remember that", Tsukune responded as his father opened the door, walked through it and closed it behind himself.

Once his dad left his bedroom, Tsukune collected his thoughts and began writing once again, this time from his heart.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In the room adjacent to Tsukune's, Moka was having a similar dilemma. She knew what she wanted to say for her upcoming-wedding vows, but had an even more difficult time gathering her thoughts and writing them down on paper.

Almost as if on cue, Kasumi was knocking on her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's former bedroom door.

"Come in, please" the vampiress quietly responded, still staring blankly at the plain, white sheet of paper in her hands, pen tossed off to the side on top of her desk.

Kasumi slowly opened the door after being acknowledged of her presence and walked over to the amber-eyed young woman, who now laid her head down, worry clearly marked across her beautiful face with her brow wrinkled.

"Moka, Dear?" Kasumi inquired, gaining the vampiress' attention.

"Yes, Mom" she simply replied as Kasumi rested her left hand on Moka's right shoulder.

"Having some trouble, I see?" her 'adopted' mother questioned.

Now sitting straight up in her chair, the vampiress looked up to the older woman who had warmly welcomed her into her home, even going as far as accepting the fact that the younger lady whom her son had fallen madly in love with, was in fact a vampire.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Moka wondered aloud.

"Moka, Dear. Yes, it's quite obvious. Just speak from your heart, Moka. I can tell that you and Tsukune are definitely in love and I know that's it painfully apparent that you're having a hard time getting your emotions out on paper. Just – take your time. It will come to you eventually. That much I am certain. I'll help you in any way that I can, okay. However, this is something you'll have to figure out on your own. Just remember when you first fell in love with him and latch onto that. Then it will come to you," Kasumi explained in the simplest of way possible.

Moka smiled brightly. Kasumi had a very valid point, that much the vampiress was certain.

She stood up from her chair and gave her soon-to-be mother-in-law a firm hug of appreciation.

"Thanks mom. For everything" Moka happily replied.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You're welcome, Moka, Dear. Just make him happy. I know things haven't been easy, but the love that you two share is quite rare. Just be happy together, Moka…that's my advice. I'll let you get back to your vows. If you need anything at all, please feel free to ask," Kasumi told her as she made her way towards the door.

"Thank you again, Mom. I will remember that," Moka said as she raised herself to a standing position, then bowed out of heartfelt appreciation, as Kasumi turned around to open the door, stepped through it, then closed it behind herself.

_'Good luck, you two. You're going to need it'_ the Aono family matriarch told herself as she walked down the short hallway towards the stairs.

Moka began writing quickly as all memories resurfaced in her mind, recalling when she had first met him; how kind he was, having her first drink of his delicious blood, even after he learned that she was a vampire – and when he was willing to leave the Academy, knowing he did not fit in a school of monsters.

Even though he told her he would be her friend, he wanted to leave and it broke her heart. When she went to chase after Tsukune, Saizo stopped her in her frantic search for her first friend. He then attacked her, trying to coerce her to "be his woman".

When Moka screamed, Tsukune dropped his bags and immediately ran to her side. He was the one who had saved her that day from a fate **FAR** worse than death itself, by removing her Rosary. If it were not for Tsukune's bravery, she would not be here today.

That is when the sheltered vampire princess started to fall in love with him. He was only human at that time and risked his fragile life for her, a legendary "S" class super vampire.

Moka recalled the painful memory from that experience as it resurfaced, and she instantly felt her shoulders shake against the heavy sobs that quickly began to overtake her.

"T-tsukune…" she whimpered as the tears flowed freely from her lovely amber eyes.

"Moka…" he said as he quickly flung open her door and entered her old bedroom unannounced, sensing her dismay through their blood-bond. Gently wrapping his strong arms around her trembling frame, he lovingly embraced her and held her firmly.

"Shhh…it's okay, Moka. I'm here for you. I know. It's okay now. I'm here for you. I will never leave your side, Moka. I will love you, always. Good times and bad, okay?" he softly told her, as he gently rubbed his right hand against her lower back, in small circles, attempting to lift her melancholy mood.

Feeling better a few moments later, a small smile tugged at her lips. She reluctantly released her fiancé from their hug and decided it would be an opportune time to express her genuine appreciation.

"I'm feeling much better now, Tsukune. I just want to say t-thank you for always remaining here, by my side and for accepting m-me for who I am. I do love you more and more every single day," she told him with an adorable smile.

"There's really no need to thank me, Moka. Believe me, I'm just as happy as you are. And I do love you more than anything and you'll always be the most important person in my life, forever," he answered with a warm smile of his own.

He then captured her soft, pink lips with a passionate kiss, causing the vampiress's breath to hitch at the sudden affectionate custom, which she has always enjoyed immensely since becoming mates.

Caught off guard by the loving gesture, she parted her lips, as their tongues wrestled for dominance. He then picked her up around her slender waist and carried her over to her old bed. Tsukune laid her gently on the soft mattress as they started to caress each other.

As a sudden wave of warmth and love overcame the amorous vampires, they hastily assisted each other in purging their burning bodies of their restrictive clothing, wanting nothing to come in between either of them.

A moment later, their garments were swiftly scattered across the floor of Moka's former bedroom.

Words were unnecessary, as both knew where this was leading up to.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As the pair became one and began to make passionate love, Moka had found it quite difficult controlling her voice, as she was prone to be somewhat rather vocal during their lovemaking, which could continue at the very least, an hour or so.

"Ahhh…nng…ahhhh…Tsukune…" she bellowed.

Tsukune placed his lips once again, over her own, to prevent the pink and silver haired vampiress from any excessive exclamations of ecstasy.

Deepening their kiss further caused Moka to moan in her fiancé's mouth, adding to his burning stimulation. She dug her fingernails into his back unintentionally, as her heated arousal intensified, drawing a minute amount of blood.

Tsukune winced from the accidental injury, but shrugged it off as the wounds closed up a few moments later. The intoxicating scent of his blood piqued his fiancés curiosity, as she quickly ceased their kissing.

"Um, T-tsukune…would it…be okay…if I…um…you know…I'm sorry, but you smell so good!" she adorably stated, her breath coming out in short pants, seeing as the couple were still attached at the hips.

_~ Capa-chu! ~_

"Moka!" he yelped, as she sunk her fangs deep into the crook of his neck, drinking in his sweet ambrosia.

Tsukune resisted the urge to return the intimate act, but reluctantly gave into his vampiric nature a second later. Slowly brushing his tongue along the base of her dainty neck caused Moka's toes to curl and to moan even more so. "Ahhnnn…Tsukune…no teasing…" she lustfully responded as he buried his fangs into her alabaster flesh, drinking in short, pleasurable slurps; which caused Moka to climax forcefully.

She released his neck as she bellowed rather vociferously. The vampire maiden's enthusiastic voice reverberated off her bedroom walls and caused the glass to rattle against the windowpane.

As Moka calmed down a few moments later, Tsukune sat up on the bed and admired her naked form.

_'She really is gorgeous…I'm so lucky to have her in my life'_ he silently thought to himself as he gently laid down upon her.

Leaning closer to her now, Tsukune placed both of her pink erogenous zones of her breasts into his mouth and licked the nubs simultaneously, causing Moka to get further aroused. Carnal gasps of ecstasy escaped her pouty lips, reverberating off the bedroom walls and causing his erection to swell in size.

Feeling it throb next to her belly, Moka began tenderly massaging it in her hands.

"Ah...Moka...you can...continue...uhn...if you want...," he told her as he was being turned on more by the passing second.

Tsukune wrapped her in his caring arms, kissing her tenderly and feeling the bond between themselves multiply by the passing second.

"Tsukune...I want...you...please make love to me...," she whispered between the eager, soft kisses they exchanged.

Tsukune then sat up on the bed, and swapped positions with Moka.

Now lying her head on the squishy pillow, he hovered over her on his knees as she spread her sexy, well-toned legs apart, inviting him to become one with her. As his throbbing manhood entered her warm sex, Moka gasped as they consummated their love once again.

_'Oh Tsukune...it...ah...so...good...my lover...ahhhh...'_

Slowly and tenderly, the couple made passionate love, growing much closer as the flaming romance of their union burned inside of them. Time seemed to slow down for the pair as they were consumed with complete affection and absolute devotion. Their pounding hearts were in now beating in harmony.

_'Moka...you feel...so...warm...oh man...I'm gonna... any now...second...now...ah calm down...slower...slower...'_, Tsukune moaned as he slowed his pace, gently rocking against her as the warm tingles of pleasure continued to tingle down his spine.

Then without further warning, he sank his sharp fangs into the tender, white flesh of her neck, causing Moka to experience her second intense orgasm of the evening.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...oh God...so hard...ah...love...ah...**ahhnn..ahhhnnhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!**", Moka bellowed as she arched her back, climaxing forcefully and causing her toes to curl upwards; soaking the bedding with her juices.

Wrapping her arms around him tighter, she silently asked him to cease momentarily as she was reeling from the explosive orgasm that just ran throughout her body.

Which he did, without any further petition.

"Tsukune...that was...oh my God...so good...ahhh...you wore me...out...," she told him as she continued to hold him close, still joined at the hips.

"Uh, thanks Moka. Ummm...sorry, but I'm still...ummm..." he murmured in reply, nearly whimpering from restraining himself.

"You're welcome, Tsukune...I know, love. You're still quite...um...yes...I can feel you inside me...still hmm... hard...ohhh...ahhh...okay...I'm ready now...slowly again..."

_'I'm so tired, yet we both want more! Our bond must be getting much stronger...Oh, God; I want so much more, Tsukune! Oh, yes! Yes!' _the vampiress whimpered to herself as they continued their gentle lovemaking.

Doing so as she requested, the pair continued making passionate love for the next hour or so, as Tsukune kept his promise as to keep a steady, yet slow, pace.

The pressure was becoming unbearable for the young man as he was held himself back, attempting to prolong their lovemaking even more.

"Ahhh...Moka...ahhhhhh...I can't...hold out..."

"It's okay, Love...go ahead...it's ahhh...bigger now...**oh GOD!**"

**"Moka...AAahnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnhhhhhhhh nnhhh!"**

Convulsing from the simultaneous powerful orgasms, they both collapsed from exhaustion. Holding each other closer, the pair felt nearly inseparable. Unable to form a comprehensive response, the couple just continued to embrace each other as their heart rates returned somewhat to normal.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As the couple finished their hour-long lovemaking, Moka continued to embrace her beloved blood-mate, not wanting to release him anytime soon.

"Um, Tsukune…"

"Yes, Moka."

"Thank you once again for saving me from the loneliness that I endured during junior high. That wall I had built around my heart, started to crumble the day we first met. Thank you for filling that emptiness inside me, Tsukune. Thank you for always being by my side and coming to my rescue, even when you were human; and always putting me first. Words can't describe just how much of a difference you have made in my life. I promise you that I will continue to love you for all of eternity, my dear, sweet love."

That was one agonizing memory that Tsukune and Moka had shared in the past: both being completely isolated during their three years in junior high school, neither able to make any friends. The one pain that had brought them together, that fateful first day at Yokai Academy. The one pain that was a sad, yet distant memory.

"Moka…" Tsukune replied, as he was moved by her heartfelt declaration of her undying love and devotion towards her one true mate.

"I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. You will never have to be alone ever again, Moka. I will continue to love you and be by your side for as long as I breathe. You are my everything, my sweet, beautiful Moka." He continued as he held her closer, their bodies still burning from their intense yet passionate lovemaking.

"Oh Tsukune. Thank you my wonderful, handsome man. Thank you for being the most important part of my life. I do love you more than anything in the entire world," Moka replied as she now rested her head against Tsukune's broad chest and dozed off to sleep.

He continued to hold her lovingly and fell asleep a short while after, content knowing just how much they needed each other. In addition, would continue to be by each other's' side for eternity, which would be a thousand lifetimes or more.

.

* * *

><p>.<br>A/N:

Wow, what a chapter. I know it's rather short, but I covered a lot of emotional ground in this chapter, which I recalled from the first season of the manga. The next chapter will cover their Wedding Day. Yes! Finally.

Any and all reviews are welcome, **but PLEASE no chapter spoilers in the reviews**. I appreciate all the positive feedback, but please do not spoil it for anyone else who has not read this chapter yet. Any Guest reviews I ask the same.

Thank you for understanding.

A very big thanks to my Beta readers: Shadowwolf08 from F.F., Train48, ColressLawliet, Onyx2589, and edichter from deviantArt :)

Thanks again for your continued support!


	23. Cosplay and A Vampire (Omake)

_Rosario + Vampire: Cosplay and A Vampire_ - (Omake)

This is chapter 22 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: _'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 23 on FF dot net)

Original idea and fan-fic story written by Gamera68.

**Rated T** – **Contains no Lemons or Limes, but some Citrus** ^_^  
>Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old.<p>

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.  
>However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.<p>

Comedy / Drama / Romance  
>All characters are OCC.<p>

.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I said this would be the Wedding Chapter, but I decided to do another _Omake_ (bonus) chapter.

Enjoy! :)

**.**

* * *

><p>It was now mid-September. Tsukune and Moka decided to take the local train to Akihabara to search for their costumes for their Wedding Reception, seeing, as it would be held on<strong> Halloween Day<strong>,** October 31**, and an hour after their nuptials.

Since it was now early-autumn and the weather had indeed gotten cooler, Moka wore a simple pair of dark denim jeans, along with a black polo shirt as well as her pink and white Sketchers sneaker plus her new red hoodie. Tsukune was sporting indigo blue jeans as well, orange polo shirt along with his blue hoodie and white sneakers.

"Moka, all set now?" Tsukune inquired.

"Oh yes. Let's go, Tsukune" Moka happily replied.

"Mom, we're heading out now to Akihabara," Tsukune announced to his mother Kasumi who was finishing up with her household chores.

"Okay you two. Have fun and I'll see you when you get home," She happily responded as she bid the pair farewell at the front door.

"Thanks, Mom" Moka gladly answered in turn.

After opening and closing the door behind themselves, they headed down the road towards the train station. It was a wonderful cloudless day and they took in the sights of the changing seasons. Most of the trees that lined the avenues began to take on a wonderful golden hue that nearly matched the vampiress's eyes.

While walking for about ten minutes, they eventually reached the local train station. After riding the escalator to the second-floor platform, Moka found the route they needed to take to Akihabara. After purchasing two round trip tickets, the couple sat on a bench off to the side while waiting for the train to arrive.

Leaning her head on Tsukune's shoulder, the pink and silver-haired vampiress just smiled, and then giggled adorably. Moments later, the overhead announcement indicated the train would be arriving shortly.  
>Once the express train slowed to a complete halt, dozens of passengers rushed out onto the platform, going off to their destinations.<p>

As soon as the sea of people dispersed, Tsukune slipped his hand into Moka's and made a beeline in the direction of the closest window seat.

Thankfully, the train car was not too full. Sitting down now, the young couple sat in blissful silence, admiring the rapidly passing scenery.

Tsukune was quite content knowing that he and Moka had gotten much closer over the past few months, especially seeing that they had mutually decided they would be getting married next month in October.

Approximately forty-five minutes later, the overhead announcement brought the duo out of their thoughts, indicating they were arriving at their destination.

**"ATTENTION PASSENGERS: NOW APPROACHING AKIHABARA STATION. PLEASE BRING ALL BELONGINGS WITH YOU WHILE EXITING THE TRAIN. ONCE AGAIN, NOW APPROACHING AKIHABARA STATION. THANK YOU."**

Once the train slowed down and came to a full stop, Moka and Tsukune got off their seat and made their way, hand-in-hand, to the nearest exit. As the automatic doors slid open, they stepped onto the platform and off to the side, searching for the nearest escalator.

Upon finding it, Moka asked him to follow her, which he happily did without any further hesitation or petition, since she knew the Akihabara shopping district rather well.

.

* * *

><p>"So Moka; any idea where we can find some nice costumes for our reception party?" Tsukune wondered aloud as they meandered down the main thoroughfare of Akihabara, which seemed to be much busier than usual.<p>

"Oh yes, Tsukune. There are quite a few cosplay shops not too far from here," she answered, hands still linked.

As the vampire couple wandered around the otaku-centric shopping district affectionately known as 'Akiba', Moka felt as though all eyes seemed to be focused solely on her, even though she was dressed appropriately for the early autumn weather.

A slight growl bubbled up in her throat as she felt the piercing gazes of the fellow shoppers in the immediate vicinity, aimed in the direction of herself.

Sensing the building animosity towards the glares aimed at his fiancée, Tsukune swiftly pulled her into an alleyway between two buildings, away from the crowded streets. After walking about ten feet, Tsukune turned around then embraced her firmly.

"Tsukune, I'm fine, really," she stated, as she attempted to free herself from his vice-like grip around her slender waist.

"No you're not, Moka. I can sense it through our blood-bond. It's okay, Moka. Whatever's bothering you, I'm here for you, just like always," he whispered into her right ear.

Feeling his genuine love and concern for her well-being, allowed her to eventually calm down drastically as she returned his heartfelt gesture.

"I'm very sorry Tsukune. It just seems that like wherever we go, I can feel the stares of people. It still makes me feel somewhat…_uncomfortable_…am I really that beautiful?" she whispered back, still holding him for all she was worth.

"It's fine, Moka. I understand what you're saying. Well, it's true that you're a very attractive woman. But, we are together and I guess that I have to accept the fact that other people find you attractive too, but the most important thing to remember is that we're also blood-mates. Do you remember what you told me before? The special bond that we share is unbreakable and we'll be together forever. You're still the most important person in my life and I love you more than anything in the entire world."

"Thank you Tsukune. I'm feeling better now. I guess we should head back. We're not going to find any cosplay back here now, are we?" she happily replied while smiling adorably.

_'God, she's so beautiful. I am so lucky to have her in my life. You really are my everything, Moka'_ he silently thought to himself as Moka released him from their hug and lead him back to the street, firmly holding his hand in her own.

Approximately ten minute later, the couple arrived at their first stop for the day. Once they entered the cosplay shop, they both saw several dozen different types of costumes, from every anime or live-action movie imaginable.

As they perused the racks and racks of costumes and accessories, they both had quite a difficult time deciding on their costume for the wedding reception party.

"Hey Moka, what did you have in mind exactly?" Tsukune asked his lovely fiancée whose eyes literally sparkled when she spotted several cute costumes, dying to try them on one-by-one.

"Well, why don't we choose a couple's theme?" she suggested.

"A 'couple's theme', Moka?" he inquired.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Yeah, like…um…maybe superheroes or something…_maybe we could…um…dress up and match, I guess,_" she adorably replied while poking her index fingers together, hinting that the idea she had was something she really wanted to do. After all, she and Tsukune was indeed an official couple, in many ways.

"Oh. Okay. I get it Moka. Like maybe Batman and Robin?" he half-joked while he chuckled nervously.

"Ah, maybe…Oh, I don't know…maybe…Batman and Catwoman…from the movie last year?" she suggested, driving her point home, hoping he would get the not-so-subtle hint.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Moka. I've always wanted to be a superhero. Sure, why not?" he replied as she reached out and held her hands in his own, squeezing them lightly.

Hearing her fiancé agree so suddenly caused a wave of happiness to wash over her. She then glomped her mate and nearly knocked him to the linoleum floor below, which in turn caused the raven-haired teen to blush madly at the expected, yet sudden gesture.

Once they found their appropriately sized costumes, they had decided to try them on; just to be certain the fit was proper. Moka's Catwoman costume mirrored the one from the latest Batman movie, which was a big hit in Japan. The costume itself consisted of an all-black one-piece bodysuit made from a stretchy spandex-type material with a leather-like, flexible outer material.

The accessories included was a black 'cat' type eye mask and a pair of convertible 'goggles' that would flip upwards to give her 'cat ears' which would be worn on top of her head like a barrette. She would have to purchase the correct boots separately, that would complete the look of the former-cat burglar turned-hero.

Tsukune's Batman costume also simulated the classic look made famous in the Bat-trilogy. All black leather-like material over a full body suit, complete with a bronze colored 'utility' belt, long gloves with the scalloped edges, full over-the-head cowl, and a long black cape that replicated 'bat wings'. As for footwear, he realized that any good 'military' type boot would accomplish the comic book movie-inspired image.

Once unanimously decided, Moka ran into one of several changing booths with cosplay in hand, located at the back of the shop, as she wanted Tsukune to be the first to see her in her wedding reception attire.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'll be out in a few minutes," she said as she closed the dressing room's door behind herself as her fiancé had a seat in one of several chairs across from where she vanished to a moment ago. He placed his costume down in the empty chair adjacent to himself.

_'I wonder how Moka will look as Catwoman…well, knowing her, she'll look amazing',_ he mused, blushing madly at his fantasies that played out in his imagination.

Moka hung the costume up on a hook located on the backside of the now-closed changing room's door. She sighed happily, as she proceeded to remove her own clothes and place them on the bench, each garment folded neatly in half.

After removing her costume from its hanger, she unzipped the front and then slid her right foot into the right leg followed by her left leg into the left side. Shimming the costume up and over her shapely legs and hips, she then slid her right arm through the right side then repeated her actions with her left side.

Now zipping up the costume and fastening the attached belt's buckle, she was pleasantly surprised how well it fit her in all the proper places perfectly. She then slid the mask over her eyes followed by the goggles / cat ears on top of her head.

When Moka examined herself in the full-length mirror, she was very surprised how different she looked, as she had only worn one other cosplay for Tsukune's birthday in June of this year, which was a French Maid. This costume was on an entirely different level.

It oozed sexiness and confidence, but remained completely tasteful, showing off no extra skin whatsoever.

.

* * *

><p>Slowly opening the dressing room door, she smiled at Tsukune.<p>

"Well, Tsukune…what do you think?" she inquired as she struck her famous hand-on-hip pose.

_(Patent still pending, by the way!)_

Tsukune was rendered flabbergasted when he glanced up and saw Moka in her Catwoman costume. Once his brain started functioning again, he quickly placed both of his hands over his nose, preventing a flash flood of blood that desperately wanted to come gushing out like a fountain.

"Moka?" he asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she answered as she closed the distance between themselves, with a suggestive smile across her features.

"You look amazing, Moka. Wow. This is *gulp* some cosplay," he bashfully admitted as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'm so happy that you like it" she simply replied, now blushing brightly.

"Of course I do, Moka. But um, what about your hair? Catwoman's hair is dark brown, I think," he stated.

"Well, I was thinking while I was in the dressing room, um, I might have to get it dyed temporarily. Just for our wedding and the reception, of course," she answered once she released him from her embrace, her face still flush from his always-honest compliment.

"Uh, I guess so. But I really like your pink and silver hair," he sadly answered, eyes downcast towards the floor.

"Tsukune, I know that you like it. But it's only for October, my love. I really want this cosplay to be as perfect as possible. Please?" she pleaded with big puppy dog eyes. Tsukune sighed heavily, knowing any further protests would prove to be pointless.

He did not want to ruin Moka's big day by worrying over something such as her hair color. He loved her the way she has always been, either with pink or silver hair. So what was the big deal over this? He realized that being married would have its fair share of compromises, no matter how big or small they may be.

"Well, you do make a **purr-ect** Catwoman. Sure, why not?" he replied with a big grin, unwittingly knowing that he just made an improvised joke.

Moka laughed heartily at his little pun, flung herself into his arms, and knocked him to the floor below. She started to plant light, wet kisses on his ears, neck, and cheeks.

Tsukune started to heat up from her stimulating affection and wanted to do a lot more than just kiss, but held himself back. They were in public, after all.

She then helped him up off the cold, linoleum floor and smiled beautifully.

"Thanks for understanding, Tsukune. This really means a lot to me. I really want it to be a picture-perfect day for the both of us. And I love you more and more every passing minute, even if that's possible."

"No problem, Moka. I just want you to be happy. I guess I should go try my costume on as well, just to be sure if it fits" Tsukune suggested as he lead Moka back to the dressing rooms, so she could change back into her regular clothes while Tsukune tried on is in the adjacent room.

Moka quickly changed out of her costume, waited patiently outside the dressing rooms, and sat in an empty chair, waiting for her fiancé to "show off" his Batman costume.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tsukune is everything okay in there?" she inquired, seeing as he had been in there for quite some time now.<p>

"I'm okay, Moka. Just having some trouble with the cape and cowl", he merely replied.

Moka sat up from her seat and walked over to the room where Tsukune was. "Are you sure? Do you need any help?" she asked, loving concern evident in her voice.

.As the door unlocked, she then backed up a few steps.

**"I'm Batman,"** he said in a raspy voice as he flung out the cape with both of his hands, creating a small gust of wind.

"Wow, Tsukune. You look just like a real-life superhero!" she shouted rather energetically. He smiled seeing just how happy she was.

**"It's the suit. Chicks dig the suit,"** he joked as he hugged her happily in return.

"I can tell. You look…yummy, my dear, sweet Tsukune," she seductively replied as she traced her right index finger across his broad chest. Hearing that provocative compliment caused him to blush furiously.

"Thanks Moka. I'm going to get changed out of this suit, as I'm kind of hot right now", he told her as he broke their embrace and returned to the dressing room.

"Oh, okay Tsukune. I'll see you when you're done," she sadly replied. Tsukune sighed yet again, knowing he had unintentionally hurt her emotionally. He then turned around and faced her, glancing down towards the floor.

"Sorry Moka. I know that you want to do…things right now. But I am warm in this suit. We can…you know. When we get home, okay? I promise", he told her as Moka's lips were suddenly closed by his own, as he spontaneously kissed her, parting her soft, pink lips with his tongue, which in turn caused her breath to hitch at the sudden jolt of affection, being suddenly caught off guard. That then resulted in her softly moaning in delight. Allowing her emotions to completely overwhelm her mind she pulled him even closer.

Once they mutually decided they needed air before they passed out from lack of oxygen to their brains, Moka finally had an opportunity to speak.

"Mmmm…thank you, Tsukune. It's true, I wanted nothing more than tearing your suit off and taking you right here. However, I can wait I suppose. Sorry about that, love" she honestly replied.

"You're welcome, Moka. I know what you mean. When I saw you in your new cosplay, I wanted to tear it off and make love to you in this dressing room. But we have all of eternity to spend together with plenty of time to be intimate. And it's fine, so don't worry about it so much, okay?" he told her as he flashed her, a heartwarming smile.

"Thank you, Tsukune. You're absolutely right. We have all the time in the world, so I can wait. I'll see you out here when you're done, _but don't keep me waiting too much longer,_" she cutely replied with an adorable smile.

Tsukune blushed yet again before closing the door and locking it behind himself.

"No problem, Moka. I'll be out in a few minutes" he hastily replied a she quickly removed his costume. First the cape, followed by the cowl. He unfastened the Velcro that held the hidden seam in the front and peeled it off his warm skin.

_'Oh man. Moka sure knows how to get me going. I do love her very much but she can be a handful at times, especially since her two sides merged. Well, at least she has more control over her yokai now. And we'll be officially married next month. I mean we're already married as blood-mates. I just hope nothing else pops up unexpectedly,'_ he told himself as he changed back into his regular clothes.

As he exited the changing room with his costume now stowed away, he did not see Moka sitting where she should have been. Wandering around the cosplay shop, he spotted her on the other side, inspecting something rather intently.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Moka" he said as he tapped her on her shoulder.<p>

"Hi, Tsukune. Look what I found," she said as she pointed to a familiar looking outfit dangling from a hanger on one of the many racks of costumes located throughout the huge store.

"What's **this** doing here, Moka?" he said when he recognized the all-too familiar green jacket and khaki slacks. Next to it was the girls' version, complete with a pleated khaki and brown mini skirt.

**Both were exact duplicates of the standard uniform that they wore for three years of high school at Yokai Academy!**

"I don't know, Tsukune. This shouldn't be **here**…_in the human world"_ she said as she whispered the last part.

"Maybe the clerk would know" he wondered. Moka then grabbed the girl's Yokai Academy uniform off the rack and walked briskly towards the front of the store, looking for a salesperson.

Once they spotted sales -lady, Moka approached her rather quickly, catching her completely off guard.

"Excuse me! What is this **'cosplay'**?" she firmly asked the female sales person, who jumped at Moka's sudden appearance.

"Oh! You startled me!" the sales-woman replied as she was breathing heavily. Once she calmed down, she answered the perturbed vampiress staring at her attentively.

"Oh, you don't know?" asked the elder woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties.

"No, I don't – that's why I was asking you," Moka replied somewhat calmer now. Tsukune was now carrying both his and Moka's costumes in his arms.

"It's from a very popular anime that came out this past summer called _"Ayakashi Academy"_, the sales woman calmly explained.

_"Ayakashi Academy?"_ Moka repeated.

"Oh yes. It's quite popular. It's the story of a teenage 'human' boy who attends a high school for monsters. And his first girlfriend happens to be a very powerful vampire. It's a very interesting series. Actually, the vampire girl kind of looks like you, but her hair is red" the clerk explained in the simplest of ways possible.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for explaining that" Moka answered as she handed the Yokai Academy uniform cosplay to the female sales clerk.

"Oh it's no problem, Miss. Are you ready to check out now?" the sales lady inquired.

"Ah, yes we are, thank you" Moka replied as Tsukune placed both of their costumes on top of the counter near the cash register. The young vampire couple then retrieved their wallets, pulled out the appropriate amount of cash and paid for their purchases. Tsukune then took the shopping bag from the clerk, as he and Moka were ready to leave the shop.

.

* * *

><p>Once they were outside, Tsukune could tell Moka was deeply disturbed over what she had just discovered a few minutes ago. Seems like somebody had gotten wind of Yokai Academy and had made an anime series out of it. The most interesting part is that the main characters seemed to be very likely based upon her and her Tsukune!<p>

**Just what the hell was going on here?!**

If her Father ever heard of this, it could spell trouble and reveal to the world that yokai actually existed. It was very doubtful to ever happen, but the very thought of it made Moka quite upset and Tsukune knew it.

"Moka, please wait up" he begged as she was stomping her way down the main boulevard, flashing her yokai energy off in sharp waves, making Tsukune wince at the powerful sensation that made his knees wobble.

She stopped in mid-stomp, turned around and eyed him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why, Tsukune?" she asked as she grabbed him and embraced him tightly, nearly cracking a few ribs, causing him to drop their shopping bag to the sidewalk below.

"I honestly don't know, Moka. If I were to take a guess though, it was somebody who used to attend the Academy and sold his or her story to somebody in the anime industry to make a lot of money. I'm only speculating of course, but knowing most people, they won't believe it to be real anyways. Besides, I never believed in yokai before I came to the Academy and met you and the other girls," he calmly explained as he returned her hug.

Feeling better a few moments later, Moka released her fiancé, planted a light kiss on his left cheek, and smiled adorably.

"Thanks, Tsukune. I'm feeling a little better now. I just wonder who it was if that's the truth?" she said.

"Anytime, Moka. I'm wondering the same thing. Well, whoever it was, I'm betting that they thought they wouldn't be found out and will most likely never come forth and tell the truth" he hypothesized as they made their way to the train station so they could head home.

Moka smiled softly and took his hand in her own as they walked down the main avenue of Akihabara. Stopping suddenly, Tsukune heard Moka's stomach rumble boisterously as they passed a restaurant.

"Moka…would you like to have some lunch? My treat."

"Sure Tsukune. That sounds like a wonderful idea," she happily replied.

_'You really are such a wonderful man, my dear Tsukune. Ah! I can't wait to get you home and tear your clothes off!'_ she told herself with a wicked grin which Tsukune did not take notice.

As the hostess approached the couple, Tsukune requested an out-of-the-way location to be seated. Heading the young man's request, they were quickly shown to a booth towards the back of the restaurant as Moka still was not in the mood to be the center of anymore, unwanted attention.

.

* * *

><p>Once they were seated, the hostess handed them a single menu as they sat side by side, their shopping bag safely stashed away on the seat opposite from themselves.<p>

"Thank you, Tsukune. You know, for today" she said as she leaned on his right shoulder and sighed wearily. He then placed his right arm around her slim waist giving her a slight squeeze and pulled her even closer.

"You're welcome Moka. I'm here for you and I'm always on your side. You don't have to worry about it so much, even though I know why you were so upset today, twice" he replied as he held her firmer.

As Tsukune and Moka shared their menu, they wondered what other surprises if any would be popping up unexpectedly in their future. It was quite infuriating to the vampire princess in every sense of the word!

Once the server appeared, the couple decided to order a simple pepperoni pizza, hold the garlic, please; along with a melon soda for each, which was now Moka's second favorite beverage after tomato juice.

As the pair waited for their lunch order to arrive, they sat in comfortable silence, not thinking about anything other than each other's company at this particular time. Moka silently wished for no further interruptions or surprises for the remainder of the day.

If it were not for Tsukune's constant diligence, she more than likely would have lost her temper more-so than she already had earlier.

The vampiress knew if she ever did lose control, somebody would have ended up being seriously injured or far worse. And may Kami have mercy on that poor soul who was on the receiving end of the powerful "S" class vampire Moka's wrath.

.

* * *

><p>Approximately ten minutes later, the waitress returned to their table carrying their piping hot pizza along with their melon sodas. After setting the tray down, she left the couple, so they could enjoy their lunch.<p>

Even though pizza was one of Moka's new favorite foods, she was not really in the mood to enjoy it all too much. Tsukune knew that the two events from today still bothered her to some extent; he was not sure how to comfort her any further.

Apparently, none of his comforting words he told her earlier has really improved her sour disposition.

Then like a lightning bolt, he had an epiphany. He placed his left hand on her leg then traced his fingers along her inner left thigh. The reaction he was looking for was immediate.

_"Tsukune!"_ she replied between fits of giggles, which was akin to a delightful melody to the young ebony-haired male's ears. He casually continued caressing her leg, which caused some of the other diners to glance in her direction much to her extreme embarrassment; tears of pure joy streaming down her adorable, pink-tinged cheeks.

Tsukune ceased his 'attack' on the amber-eyed vampiress as her pleas became more and more frequent.

"Sorry, Moka. I just wanted you to feel better after everything that happened earlier," he told her as she now held his hands to prevent any further 'attacks'.

A warm smile tugged at her lips, seeing just how much he wanted her mood to brighten, which it did, thanks to his usual determination.

"It's alright, Tsukune. Thanks to you, I am feeling much better now," she told him, still smiling brightly as she gently squeezed his hand in appreciation for his enthusiastic endeavor.

He returned her heart-felt gesture knowing his efforts were for naught.

"You're welcome, Moka. I just wanted to see you smile, that's all. I really don't like to see you so upset, even though it wasn't anything that you could control. It's true though, you are very beautiful, and some people might be somewhat jealous of your flawless beauty," he told her leaning close. She blushed brightly upon hearing his genuine compliment.

"Oh Tsukune…thank you for always knowing what to do or say. I do love you so very much," she said before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Moka," he merely answered, as he blushed hard, from both her words and her passion-filled kiss.

She never really focused too much on her appearance, but she always did her best to eat properly and exercise regularly through intense training growing up in her Father's castle.

Over time, her ears grew deaf to the catcalls of perverted males and focused on her training instead, doing her best to become as strong as possible.

She was the daughter of_ Issa Shuzen_ after all and the only daughter of _Akasha Bloodriver_, the true **Queen of the Vampires**, who was also the **head of the three Dark Lords**.

Once the couple finally finished their lunchtime meal, Tsukune called the waitress over to the table so he could pay the bill.

Moka left a very generous tip for their server who made their quiet time together more comfortable. She thanked the couple as they left the restaurant to head back home.

As the vampire pair meandered down the avenue they continued to hold hands letting anyone who passed their way, know they were indeed meant for each other.

In six weeks' time they would finally be joined as husband and wife.

...

A/N: **"Ayakashi" is another word for "Yokai".**

This chapter took me almost 4 days to finish! I did not want to jump right into their Wedding, which I stated I would at the end of the last chapter. I just wanted to have a bonus chapter to show that Moka and Tsukune have gotten closer not only physically but emotionally as well – and show some drama, which is in NO way easy for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I appreciate all feedback but **NO SPOILERS** please!

Next Chapter will be out in about 10 days or so. Thanks to my Beta readers:

Shadowwolf08 of fan-fic; plus Train48, edichter and ColressLawliet on deviantArt.

**Awesome Betaby Train48 from deviantArt!**

**Please remember: no spoilers in the reviews or comments, thank you! ^_^**

_Thanks so much for understanding! :)_

.


	24. An Uninvited Guest and A Vampire

_Rosario + Vampire: An Uninvited Guest and A Vampire_ – Chapter 23

This is chapter 23 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: _'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 24 on FF dot net)

Original idea and fan-fic story written by Gamera68.

Rated M **for some language and strong adult themes.**

**Reader discretion is strongly advised! :)**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga. However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

**Hurt / Comfort / Drama / Romance**

.

* * *

><p>it was now dusk as Tsukune and Moka finally arrived home at the Aono household.<p>

They both felt a sudden spike in yokai energy, which made them both somewhat apprehensive upon unlocking and opening the front door. The couple had just shared an interesting day while shopping in Akihabara, searching for their Halloween costumes they would be wearing to their Wedding reception party on _October 31st_.

"Tsukune, I'm kind of worried. I have an odd feeling that we have an uninvited guest", Moka said as they entered the front door and removed her shoes.

"I know what you mean, Moka. I hope that whoever it is won't cause any trouble" Tsukune replied, as he was directly behind her, wondering the same exact thing.

Tsukune's mother Kasumi heard the couple enter the house and greeted them at the front entrance-way.

"Welcome home you two. You have a visitor, Moka, Dear. She's waiting for you in the kitchen", she told the pair as they followed her into the kitchen as Tsukune carried their shopping bag in his right hand.

_'I wonder who it could be,'_ Moka quietly asked herself, as she followed Kasumi into the kitchen, Tsukune hot on her heels. The vampiress's silent question was answered soon enough as her amber eyes went wide with utter astonishment and disbelief.

"Welcome, home big sis!" their surprise visitor gladly announced, as she stood up from her chair and walked over to Moka to give her a firm bear hug.

She then planted her face in Moka's impressive bosom which resulted in Tsukune and Moka to blush madly.

"**Kokoa?!** What are you doing here?" Moka shouted loudly as she was puzzled seeing her younger sister waiting for her, still being embraced firmly by the redheaded vampiress.

Releasing her older sister, the chibi vampire finally returned to her seat and sat down once again. Tsukune sighed heavily, knowing very well that Kokoa's unexpected _'visit'_ unsettled Moka to no end.

Now Moka's mentally-unstable pest of a younger sibling was trying to cause more trouble, not only once but twice in nearly a month's time. He put up with Kokoa's _'infatuation'_ towards Moka during their three years of high school, merely passing it off as _'sisterly'_ affection.

It was very unsettling to Tsukune knowing just how much she loved her _'big sis'_ Moka, almost in an incestuous, disturbing manner. Blood-related or not, Tsukune was sickened by Kokoa's obsessive-compulsive behavior bordering on psychotic schizophrenia.

He wondered to himself if all the beatings she received from her fights with Moka while growing up had anything to do with her state of abnormal instability.

Moka's betrothed was silently hoping he would not have to be subject to the deranged ramblings of a psychotic lunatic who just continued to grin menacingly.

Moka sat down on her sister's left while Tsukune sat next to his fiancée on her immediate right as he placed their shopping bag on the floor next to himself. Kasumi made herself scarce as she had some shopping to do for tonight's dinner. Meanwhile, her husband Koji was still at work and would not be home until much later this evening.

…

* * *

><p>"Well, Big Sis, I just came here to visit and my future mother-in-law, of course. I asked Father for your current address and decided to come see for myself where you were living right now. Mrs. Aono seems like a very nice lady," Kokoa informed Moka who was firmly holding her fiancé's hand with her own.<p>

"Kokoa, I thought that you would keep your promise and not bother us again? Tsukune has already showed you your place. Or does your word not hold any merit?" Moka questioned her little sister, who was wearing a ridiculous smirk across her face, as if she was scheming some diabolical plan or up to no damn good, she surmised.

"Oh, but I am, Big Sis. I was just curious to see how you were living here in the human world, and I have to say; I am not impressed at all. I mean it's a nice area to live in,** but this house is so damned small!**" she replied, now scowling away in disgust.

Tsukune was not the least bit happy with the current situation that had deteriorated quickly and could very well end badly with blood being spilled, and on top of that Kokoa had just mocked his home! **_That little runt!_**

"**Kokoa! How dare you!** I like living here. The Aonos have been nothing but kind to me since I arrived here and have warmly welcomed me into their home as a member of their family. **You have no right to say that. Now take it back, or else I will put you in your place myself, and I will not hold back this time!**" Moka bellowed as she rapidly sprung her feet, slammed the palms of her hands on the table, and bared her fangs at her little sister, nearly knocking her stool to the floor.

Kokoa remained unphased at her big sister Moka's sudden, violent outburst.

_She had to push and pry even further, she thought to herself._

"So, Big Sis, you're telling me that they actually **allowed** you into their home, knowing everything about you? Even about your **true** heritage? And what about** him?** _Well?_" Kokoa retorted, standing up as well and pointing an accusing finger at Tsukune.

"Of course they have. They are good, decent people, Kokoa. They have accepted everything about me, even after my **permanent transformation!** They still accepted me, Kokoa, like a **real family should!"** Moka sharply informed her sister, still baring her razor-sharp fangs in her direction.

Moka was ready to explode in a blinding fit of rage and knock her younger sister through the wall behind her, any second now. Moka was seriously getting ready to lose her last bit of self-control.

"You still haven't answered my other question" Kokoa retorted, once she returned to her seat and sat down.

...

* * *

><p>"Well, no. Of course...<em>not...I uh...well..."<em> Moka sadly replied as she sat down as well just as her anger subsided briefly. Tsukune placed his left hand on Moka's right shoulder and squeezed it lightly, hoping she would relax somewhat before she knocked Kokoa through the kitchen wall.

"Uh huh. I see. Still **keeping secrets** are we, big sis?" Kokoa sassed in return as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Kokoa. Please, this really **_is_** none of your concern," Tsukune replied seeing Moka was deeply upset hearing her younger sister's rude comments.

"Oh, but it is, _'big brother'_. I mean,_ we will be family soon_, right? And family should _never_ hold secrets from each other. That's what I believe in, anyway. Maybe I should help move things along," she informed him as she reached into the pocket of her skirt.

"Kokoa. What are you planning?" Moka asked her younger sister, just as Kokoa pulled out a small silver-colored flask and held in her left hand.

"Oh? You mean **this**? _Heh-heh-heh!_ This is one thing that will definitely _persuade_ you to tell the absolute truth," she evilly replied with a cunning grin.

"What is that, Kokoa?" Tsukune inquired as a nervous sweat overcame him.

Moka was feeling similarly and wondered just what her little sister was devising in her twisted mind, as she waved the small flask in front of the vampire couple seated across from herself.

"Oh, this?" she replied as she held it securely in both of her petite hands now. "This is Holy Water", she finally explained as she hastily shoved it back into the left pocket of her pleated skirt.

**Moka's eyes turned white and her face lost its normal, already-fair complexion, when what she thought she had heard from her younger half-sister finally hit her like a freight train.**

_She had to be kidding, right? What would a vampire be doing with a flask of Holy Water in the first place? It made no damn sense to Moka, whatsoever!_

"Holy Water?" Tsukune repeated nervously, noticing his fiancée's sudden change in behavior through their blood-bond.

"Yep, that's right. The one thing that is a sure-fired _way_ to kill a vampire, or at least cause them a great deal of _severe pain and suffering,_" Kokoa answered as calmly as possible, seeing that her plan was indeed working.

...

* * *

><p>Once Moka finally digested the situation and returned to her senses, she rapidly glomped Tsukune, causing him to briefly lose his balance and nearly fall from his chair.<p>

Kokoa huffed upon witnessing her big sister suddenly clinging to her mate like a commoner.

_'How disgusting'_ she thought to herself. She honestly felt sick to her stomach, witnessing her big sister throw herself at a male, and a second-born vampire at that. Where was Moka's strong sense of pride? Had she no shame, to throw herself at him like that **damned Succubus whore** did all throughout high school?

Kokoa's anger was boiling through her veins even more now, witnessing her big sister flaunt herself like that.

"Kokoa! What the hell are you doing with Holy Water? Have **you lost your damned** mind?" Moka boisterously inquired, still firmly glued to her blood-mate, Tsukune.

"Oh, I see. Now you're _suddenly concerned_ for my well-being? Is that it? Or am I not worthy of being your little sister anymore, Moka?" Kokoa huffed out, hurt and irritation clearly apparent in her voice. And calling her by her first name so suddenly? Something was definitely afoot.

"Of course I love you, Kokoa! You'll always be my _little sister_!" Moka yelled as a few tears of anguish trickled down her cheeks from Kokoa's harsh words.

**"If you did, you would have stayed home after graduation! I want my big sister back!"** Kokoa bellowed as she reached into her skirt's pocket and pulled out the flask of Holy Water once again, to drive her point home.

**"If I can't have you to myself, then neither can he!"** she hollered as she rapidly removed the flask's top and tossed its contents at Moka. Without any hesitation, Tsukune quickly threw himself in the Holy Water's path and prevented Moka from getting wet.

**"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** he yelled out in excruciating agony as the Holy Water splashed against his face, burning his flesh off like sulfuric acid.

He fell backwards and tumbled hard to the kitchen floor below, as his body convulsed in agonizing torment.

...

* * *

><p>Moka fell to her knees and did her best to comfort her mate. She pulled his head into her lap as he covered his face with his hands, still trembling viciously from the excruciating discomfort. His mind was blank as the piercing pain ripped through his soul. He honestly believed his flesh had been peeled away and his nerves felt as though they were on fire.<p>

**"KOKOA! What have you done to my MATE!"** Moka screamed at her little sister, who was now trembling behind the kitchen table and sat on the cold floor, hugging her knees to herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she kept repeating aloud over and over again. "I didn't mean to do it! I'm sorry!" she continued, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Moka sat up and pulled Tsukune off his feet, picked him up and then carried him towards the stairwell. She turned around for a second, cradling Tsukune in her arms and glared daggers at Kokoa, who was still trembling, knowing very well she had injured her big sister's blood-mate.

Kokoa knew she was in such deep trouble; she had no way knowing if she could ever get out!

**"I will deal with you later, Kokoa. If I were you, I would not be here when I return. I am going to take my mate upstairs and treat his wounds. You had better pray to any Kami that will listen to you, that he does not DIE or has any permanent scars. If he does NOT fully recover, you will regret ever coming here and then I will put you down myself. Permanently! Now leave, or else!"** Moka warned her little sister, her voice sounding deeper as her eyes burned red with furious rage.

The enraged vampiress was ready to send her own sister to the afterlife herself, if Tsukune did not completely recuperate! Moka was seriously pissed off now!

_Hell really hath no fury like a woman scorned, and if that woman just by chance, happened to be a powerful 'S' class vampire, you might as well dig your own grave and pray for a swift, yet painless death!_

Still shaking from her older sister's warning, Kokoa finally sat up and nodded yes. She ran out of the house as quickly as her small legs would carry her.

'I'm so sorry, big sis. I never meant for any of this to happen. Please forgive me someday,' she told herself as she left the Aono residence, silently praying to any Kami that would hear her pleas, that Moka would somehow show mercy towards her.

As Moka carried Tsukune to the upstairs bathroom, she was still fuming over what just transpired a few minutes ago. After setting her mate on the bathroom carpet, she then locked the door behind herself, warring any unforeseen interruptions. Now that she had slightly calmed down, she began to cry heavily, seeing her fiancé in such a state of distress and unbearable pain.

The vampire princess's heart nearly shattered, as the realization set in: that Tsukune could very well die from being in direct contact with Holy Water.

…..

* * *

><p>His still held his hands over his face as his body violently convulsed from the traumatizing event, still lying on the carpet in the bathroom.<p>

"Please, hang in there Tsukune, it will be all right. Please, don't _die_ on me. **_Don't you dare die on me, Tsukune!_** I need you...my love...please...hang in there. Please..._don't leave me alone_...again..._don't…leave me alone Tsukune_…I need you in my life…please" she cried aloud, between tears as she began filling the large bathtub with cold water after placing two handfuls of her special herbs into the water. After turning on the tub's heater, she began to remove her clothes and folded them neatly in half, before placing them on the bamboo shelf in the bathroom.

"Tsukune, my love...I have to remove your clothes. The herbal water should negate the effects of the Holy Water and heal you – please love. I need you to raise your arms over your head so I can remove your shirt" she explained as calmly as possible, fighting back more tears of despair, terrified to see his face, if his skin had indeed burned off or not.

He slowly shook his head from side to side, indicating no, not wishing for her to see him in such a helpless condition.

"Tsukune..._* sniff*_ …please love. I need to get you into the bathtub, so your wounds can heal properly, please my Tsukune, please...," she begged, her voice ragged, as she hugged him, hoping and praying that her loving concern would reach his sudden stubbornness.

_"I'm sorry Moka...I don't...want you …. to see...me"_ his raspy voice whispered to her, still being firmly embraced by his loving vampiress.

"Tsukune...It's fine...please...for me...love" she sobbed into his shirt, as she held the soft material tightly between her fingers, her knuckles turning white from her resilient grip.

Moka reluctantly released him so she could turn off the tub's faucet so the now specially treated water would not overflow onto the tiled bathroom's floor.

...

* * *

><p>Tsukune finally did as requested since Moka had her back to him. The warm bathroom ambiance helped him calm down as well as the relaxing herbal scent that permeated his nostrils. When Moka turned around to face him, she was beyond mortified. The majority of the skin on his once-handsome face was indeed burned off and was randomly pockmarked due to the Holy water's properties.<p>

She cried even more so now seeing her one and only Tsukune in such a painful predicament.

He quickly turned his back towards her, seeing her horrified reaction.

_"I'm...sorry, Moka,"_ he whispered once again, this time full of shame.

_This should never have happened, he thought to himself. How could he be a proper mate to Moka now, that he may very well be disfigured beyond recognition? Could she still love him, knowing he may never be the same again?_

What were his parents going to say after all this?

How would they react, realizing that their only son was a vampire? And worse of all, they would put the blame on Moka, knowing she did nothing to prevent this from happening in the first place.

All these dreadful thoughts swam throughout his mind.

He never had an opportunity to answer his own morbid questions as Moka finally removed all his clothes, carried him over to the tub, and gently placed him in the warm herbal-treated bathwater.

Once he was comfortably positioned in the bathtub, she finally had a chance to speak, still fighting back her emotions that were in complete disarray right now. All she wanted was her Tsukune to fully recover as quickly as possible.

"Tsukune, please hold your breath and dunk your head under the water for as long as you can. It might sting for a minute, but the herb-treated water will help you to recover," she instructed him, with her eyes averted, as she stood to his left-hand side, naked as the day she was born. He slowly shook his head yes in agreement, took a very deep breath and did so as instructed by Moka without any further questions or hesitation.

The seconds slowly ticked by as Moka said a silent prayer, wishing and hoping that this would quickly help his wounds heal up. She had one other idea to help 'speed along' his recovery, but only as a last-minute resort: inject some of her blood into him, to kick-start his vampiric-healing abilities. Or if he was able on his own, to drink some of her own.

...

* * *

><p>Tsukune held his breath for as long as he could. He could feel the specially treated waters do its job as the open wounds and peeled-back flesh on his face slowly receded and healed up dramatically. He broke the surface of the tubs' water a minute or so later and took in a deep breath into his lungs.<p>

Moka noticed the drastic change, as most of his burn marks from the Holy Water started slowly healing up, being replaced by newly regrown skin. She sighed a huge sigh of relief and shed a solitary tear of joy.

"Moka...?" he asked, unsure of what had transpired, and why he was in the bathtub, with Moka sitting on the outside, naked.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she replied as she wiped the last of her remaining tears away. A warm smile swept over her features. Her blood-mate Tsukune would be all right it would seem.

"What happened, Moka? All I remember is Kokoa coming for a visit, us arguing and then – and then – I'm here in the tub" he said with a puzzled look still across his face. Moka then stood up from her kneeling position and stepped into the tub herself, sitting across from Tsukune, to give him plenty of space, for now.

"You really don't remember, do you?" she asked.

He shook his head no from side-to-side, awaiting for a logical explanation since his short term memory from the traumatic ordeal played havoc with his central nervous system.

She continued.

"Kokoa was quite upset about me not staying home after graduation...she still blamed you for taking me away from her. She then threatened me, saying if she couldn't have me, then you shouldn't either...she then...she then..." Moka explained as she quickly started to sob heavily once more.

Moka would have been gravely injured instead, which was her little stepsister's devious plan all along. Or it would have killed her, since she was a full-blooded Shinso vampire.

Of course, Tsukune being, well, Tsukune, protected her – yet again.

...

* * *

><p>Tsukune embraced her quickly, holding her firmly, not wanting to release her anytime soon.<p>

"Sshhh, Moka. It's okay, I remember...now. She used Holy Water. And like an idiot, I got in the way. But...but I couldn't let her hurt you Moka...I'm sorry...I made you...worry like...that," he replied as he began to cry as well. The sad memories coming to the surface and the pain, the horrible pain he suffered for his one and only Moka.

The amber-eyed vampiress held him tighter in return, knowing he meant well, saving her again from a fate that could very well have erased her from existence.

She was not angry with Tsukune. How could she be? She was worried sick naturally, hoping he would not die in her stead. Moka knew very well that she could not survive without her mate and probably would have died from a broken heart shortly after his untimely demise.

They had a very special bond for over three years and would be together forever, that is what she had hoped for, anyway.

"It's okay, Moka. I'm perfectly fine now, see? Thanks to you, of course" he told her as they mutually ended their embrace. Moka looked up to her one and only mate and smiled weakly. He returned her smile with one of his own, that warmed her heart.

He then leaned back against the rear of the tub and sighed heavily, knowing just how much Moka was worried over him and the injuries he had acquired yet again, protecting her. She still sat on the opposite side of the large bathtub, hesitating to be closer to him, unsure that if she got near him, that his now-healed wounds might reopen.

"Moka, I'm fine, really. You can sit here in front of me if you'd like to. Actually, I'm kind of lonely _**all**_ the way over here by myself," he teased, glancing at her with a goofy grin that caused her to giggle adorably. He was definitely feeling better as he was now cracking ridiculous jokes.

…..

* * *

><p>She smiled happily, then stood up, turned around and sat with her back against Tsukune's broad chest. He wrapped his strong arms firmly around her slender waist, leaned his chin on her left shoulder, and inhaled her heavenly, natural strawberry scent.<p>

"Thank you, Moka. I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't - Ah! What I mean is, um, thanks Moka. I really do appreciate it. I never would have known what to do. And I don't know how I can ever thank you properly," he said. Moka sighed as well. Truthfully, she was more than worried.

She honestly did not know what she'd do without Tsukune in her life. Even though she was the one who had saved his life by injecting her vampire blood into him, he had always been there for her, no matter how bad things had gotten.

He always stood by her side and faced impossible odds. Now she was the one who needed him in her life more than anything in the entire world.

Hell, he was her world! He had accepted her, all of her.

Now here they were, very best friends, blood-mates, and engaged to be married. He completed her in every sense of the word.

As Moka started to relax more, she was feeling much better herself now, after she examined his face rather intently, checking for signs of any possible minute scars. Thankfully, any scars that were there were barely visible and would vanish before they realized it. The longer he stayed in the bathtub, the sooner he would heal properly.

Kokoa would indeed receive a 'divine' punishment of sorts, but that would wait for another day, Moka thought to herself. All that mattered right now was her mate's prompt recovery.

...

* * *

><p>"Um, Tsukune", Moka said, returning his thoughts to the present.<p>

"Yes, Moka?" he happily replied.

"Um, if you want to...you know...it might help you recuperate a lot faster..." she told him as she slightly tilted her head to the right, allowing his him easy access to the tender white flesh of her dainty neck. Without further notice, he licked her alabaster flesh, eliciting a moan from her that sparked his building arousal.

Oh yes, he was feeling considerably better now, Moka quickly noticed.

His fangs elongated to their full length then lightly punctured her tender neck. He drank in small, deep slurps that caused Moka to moan louder as her toes curled in her ecstasy.

"Ahhh...**_Ahhhhh_**...Tsukune..._ahhhh...Annnngh_..._**Ahhhhhhhhhhnnnnn!"**_ she replied as she held his arms around her slender frame firmer. Her nipples stiffened a moment later as she climaxed, her entire body trembling from the explosive force that rocked her body.

"Moka..." he replied between drinks of her sweet ambrosia. He quickly released her neck, licking the spot with his tongue to close up the small puncture marks, which now resembled a small purplish bruise that disappeared a few moments later.

She leaned against his chest, still breathing heavily, coming down from her natural high.

"Feeling better now, Moka?" Tsukune asked a minute later, with a ridiculous grin plastered across his face.

"_Hah...hah...hah_...yes...Tsukune. I am, thanks," she sighed out, still recuperating as her heart rate slowly returned to normal.

"Good to hear it, Moka. I'm feeling much better myself," he simply replied, still holding her close as possible.

"I'm very happy to hear it, Tsukune. I was really worried about you, you know," she answered back with a slight hint of concerned-annoyance in her voice.

Tsukune sighed yet again. He did not mean to upset her, but he unintentionally did anyway.

"I'm sorry Moka, but I couldn't let Kokoa hurt you...I had to protect you, even at the cost of my own life, if the case may be," he told her, conviction in his own voice.

...

* * *

><p>"It's okay, Tsukune. I know that's how you are, but please my love: please don't say that. Your life is very precious to me. Don't you dare die on me. If Kokoa had scarred you or worse, I would have to take her life into my own hands. We vampires are <strong>very<strong> protective of our mates. **Nobody** would dare come in between our blood-mates and if someone were foolish enough to, they_** would be put down**_ without any hesitation, _especially family_. Just remember that love. It may seem harsh, but that's just the way things are with vampires," Moka informed him, her voice steady and unwavering.

Tsukune gulped hard once everything Moka told him regarding vampires and their mates, finally sunk into his brain. He was suddenly shocked senseless, hearing his sweet Moka tell him such things without even breaking a sweat.

Vampires were indeed quite the scary lot, he realized.

"I see" he simply replied as he started to panic somewhat.

She held his hands in her own across her ample bosom, trying to alleviate his sudden anxiety attack that was clearly evident to her through their blood-bond.

"Tsukune, when I said _'family'_ I meant vampire families. I would never harm your family, as I know that they truly care about us and have accepted me warmly into your home. I love your parents as though they were mine. Heck, they're a lot warmer and more caring than my own family!" she started, and then giggled, realizing how true it was. She barely had any type of love or affection of any sorts while growing up, whatsoever.

Moka continued: "Your mom treats me like a daughter, which means the world to me, Tsukune. I feel like I have finally found a place to call my own. And what I told Kokoa earlier was the truth. Your family accepted me, the real me into your home, my wonderful fiancé. That is very rare. Most people would be downright terrified if they knew the truth about my heritage. But then again, your family is very much like yourself." she laughed heartily, knowing that was true as well.

"They raised you to be quite a fine, young man, Tsukune. I'm very blessed to have you in my life, and it's true: you saved me from being lonely, my love. I would not be here today if it weren't for you. I do love you more than anything in the world," she said as she got up to face him, gazed lovingly into his chocolate brown eyes, and draped her slender arms around his neck.

She quickly pressed her satiny-soft lips to his own and kissed him feverishly. Tsukune became aroused immediately and deepened their kiss. Tracing his tongue slowly along her lower lip, Moka got the not-so-subtle hint, granted access of his tongue into her mouth, and started to French-kissed him fiercely. Their tongues both wrestled for dominance, as they moaned carnally and lustfully, their voices loudly reverberating off the tiled walls. The vampires wanted more, a lot more, actually. Thankfully, they still had the house all to themselves.

The couple continued to show their genuine love and never-ending affection and adoration towards one another for the next half hour, or so.

...

* * *

><p>They finally made their way out of the bathroom, after they dried one another off with their fluffy bath towels. Moka insisted on carrying Tsukune back to their room, but he declined stating it would be quite embarrassing for a healthy male to be carried by his fiancée, and such. She chuckled once again, elated to know that he would indeed make a full recovery, as they closed the bedroom door behind themselves and decided to turn in early. It was quite an emotion-filled evening, in every sense of the word.<p>

Once they were properly dressed for the night, Tsukune turned off the overhead light, climbed into their bed, and kissed Moka good night.

"Good night, Moka. I love you"

"Good night, Tsukune. I love you"

As the couple settled themselves under the soft bedding, they quickly dozed off to slumber, holding each other closely – happily dreaming of their future together.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

A/N:

Well, this was an interesting chapter. Funny thing, I just finished the last chapter less than 2 days ago and I just had to get this chapter out. I had it already planned, but added some drama to it. I know Kokoa was in the "Festival" chapter, but I really wanted her to cause some more trouble for our favorite vampire couple.

Whom did she get the Holy Water from? Was her plan to get rid of her big sister what she really had in mind? Any guesses, please keep them to yourself, as they won't be answered anytime soon. And Kokoa will be punished in due time by Moka. :)

Next chapter will be out in a week or so as my free time allows.

Thanks to Train48 from deviantArt for his Beta of this chapter ^_^

To all readers, please do not leave spoilers in the reviews. And all guest reviews will be monitored. I am sorry about that, but several guest and registered users are leaving reviews with chapter spoilers in them. Please NO spoilers. Thanks! ^_^


	25. Wedding Day and A Vampire

_Rosario + Vampire: A Wedding Day and A Vampire_– Chapter 24

This is chapter 24 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: _'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (**Chapter 25 on FF dot net**)

Original idea and fan-fic story written by Gamera68.

Rated T.

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**Beta by 'Train48' from deviantArt.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

A/N: Well here it is; the long-awaited **Wedding of Moka and Tsukune**! Yes!

_EDIT: 09/30/13: I added a bit more to make some paragraphs flow more smoothly and caught a few missing words._

…

* * *

><p>The much anticipated day had finally arrived. October 31st to be precise.<p>

Even though the plans had been perfectly successful, Moka was still a complete nervous wreck.

She silently prayed that nothing would go wrong on her and Tsukune's **very** important day.

Ever since the _"Holy Water Incident"_ last month with her little sister Kokoa, she really did not want to see or be in the same vicinity as her, seeing Tsukune could very well have died after being exposed to the purifying effects of the blessed liquid. Due to the amber eyed vampiress's quick thinking, he was thankfully not permanently scarred.

_Moka still had no clue who could have possibly given her such a dangerous item, which very well could have killed her instead._

Considering they would finally be joined as husband and wife, they each slept in their own beds last night, much to Moka's chagrin. But Tsukune calmly explained to her that they would indeed have a **very** busy day and it would be best if they got plenty of uninterrupted slumber.

After eventually calming down, she happily complied, telling him he was right as usual and they had plenty of time to spend together in the future. Several thousand years or longer since they were indeed immortal.

* * *

><p>...<p>

The next day around 4PM.

As the time drew near, Koji had driven them to the Church located in downtown Tokyo so they would have plenty of time to get themselves prepared. They had also packed their wedding party cosplays in the trunk of the vehicle which would be delivered to the reception hall located across the street.

They had also instructed their guests to do likewise as well as drop off any wedding gifts.

The staff on hand at the reception hall would be there to oversee that the set up went along smoothly.

The party would start around 6:30 PM, roughly an hour or so after the actual nuptials.

...

* * *

><p>Tsukune's mother Kasumi was wearing a beautiful pastel peach 2-piece ensemble that consisted of a knee-length skirt and matching jacket. His father Koji was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and aqua blue tie.<p>

Moka asked Koji to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity while she and her soon-to-be husband Tsukune got themselves ready in separate rooms located in the back of the church. Her father-in-law would act as an 'usher' to seat the guests in the pews of the church. Gin was to be Tsukune's best man.

He asked his former newspaper club president, begging him to behave himself and made him promise not to hit on any of their female guests or Moka's bridesmaids.

Moka had asked her witch friends Ruby, Yukari and Tsukune's overly-hyper cousin, Kyoko who would act as her maid of honor.

All three ladies would be sporting classic pastel pink dresses, matching Moka's original hair color. They were snug around the bodice but not too revealing.

"Mom, thank you so much for helping me out with everything", Moka told Kasumi who had helped her get dressed and assist with her hair and makeup.

Moka's wedding gown was all white with a subtle 'v' neck, Strapless and snug at the bodice like her bridesmaid's dresses, hugging her impressive bosom, only studded with hundreds and hundreds of tiny pink pearls, and flared out into a flowing full length skirt with layer upon layer of petticoats.

The train of the dress was nearly 2 meters in length. The veil was made from a lightweight material that would conceal her face but allow her to see through it from her point-of-view.

Her gown was perfect in every detail and made even more breathtaking when worn by the vampire princess.

Kasumi gave her soon-to-be daughter-in-law a once over, making sure everything was properly in place. Her makeup was tasteful, and enhanced her natural radiant beauty. Light red lipstick, emerald green eye shadow, and a light dusting of pink blush on her cheeks.

"You're welcome, Moka, Dear. I must say, you're looking quite lovely right now. I just hope Tsukune doesn't pass out when he sees you in this wonderful dress", she told Moka as she gave her a firm hug.

Moka however blushed bright crimson from the honest compliment.

After the two women ceased bonding, Kasumi excused herself, to give Moka some quiet time as she was going over the vows she wrote early last month. She just prayed once again that everything would be perfect.

As the time drew near, Moka exited through the side door and made her way to the front, being escorted by Koji.

"All set, Moka?" he inquired, while smiling warmly.

"Yes, dad. I'm ready" she happily replied, smiling in return.

"Let's go, daughter-in-law" Koji answered ,arms intertwined, so she could make her grande entrance.

…

* * *

><p>A few minutes later as if on cue, the door at the rear of the Church opened and there she stood.<p>

The vision of absolute perfection in every sense of the word.

Moka.

As one, everyone looked towards the back of the church.

And everyone was struck silent at the sight of the Vampire Princess.

She stood holding a small bouquet of pink and white roses. Head held up, and proud, with a bright smile upon her face.

Tsukune's father, Koji had Moka on his arm as they slowly walked down the red carpeted aisle as the organist began playing _'Here Comes the Bride'_, towards the flower-covered canopy and a waiting and somewhat-stunned wedding party.

Moka's waist length hair wasn't tied into her usual ponytail, but was arranged in a complex spiraling braid at the back of her head, small, white Baby's Breath flowers intertwined in her locks.

And instead of it being its normal pink with silver highlights, it was brunette, chestnut in hue, with dark copper highlights.

Once the soon-to-be bride arrived at the podium located in the front of the church to join Tsukune, a collective sigh came from the mesmerized audience as she arrived at the canopy. She gave Koji a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, dad", Moka replied, as he backed up a bit.

"Ah, it's because Moka's father wasn't able to make it, so she asked me to give her away. It really was my pleasure." Koji plainly explained.

"Thanks, dad" Tsukune gladly replied with a warm smile when he finally got an eyeful of Moka's radiant beauty. He immediately placed his left hand over his nose to prevent the nosebleed he felt coming on at full force.

"No, thank **_you_**, son," Koji replied as he made his way to join Kasumi, who sat in the second row of pews.

Tsukune and Moka turned to Reverend Kusanagi who was still entranced by the beautiful vision standing before him and was rendered momentarily senseless, fighting back the urge to pass out himself.

"Father, you can begin now please," Tsukune whispered to the Reverend who seemed to be still lost in his own little world at this moment.

Gin who stood off to Tsukune's left side, nearly fainted as well when he got an eyeful of Moka in her gorgeous wedding gown.

_'Tsukune, you lucky bastard!' the_ werewolf said to himself as he angrily shook his left fist in utter frustration. Gin had his camera hung around his neck to take photos of the procession at Moka's request, which he hastily agreed upon, knowing very well that there would be plenty of _'eligible'_ women attending the wedding and reception afterwards who he could hit on.

He quickly snapped a few photos as Moka and Tsukune gazed lovingly at one another.

Pastor Kusanagi, like the pro he was did not miss a beat.

...

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered together in this place today, to witness the joining together of Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya-Bloodriver. Two lives who have chosen to become as one in the bonds of Holy Matrimony."<p>

After a moment's pause, Reverend Kusangi continued, "Marriage is a sacred and binding obligation. One that must not be entered into _frivolously_, or for _personal gain_. If there is _anyone _here, who knows of a _valid reason _why these two should not be joined together this day, let them speak _now_, or _forever_ hold their _peace_."

A high-pitched shriek came from the bridesmaid's side of the church. "I object, I-I-I-_mmmph_" before it was immediately silenced by a non-too-happy Mizore. It was Kurumu, naturally trying to ruin Moka and Tsukune's big day.

She decided to be the bigger of the two and show up anyways, despite her confrontation with Moka shortly after graduation.

Moka's older step-sister, Kahlua Shuzen was present, in her father's absence. She witnessed the exchange between the two younger yokai women, who sat immediately in front of her.

_'My dear, little sister Moka; I do wish you and your beloved the absolute best. But I would never trade places with you for anything in the world'_, the dark-skinned, bleach-blond vampiress said to herself. The eldest of the remaining Shuzen sisters was dressed in a floor-length teal blue ball gown, wearing her crystal-studded Tiara atop her hair, just like always.

"Is there an objection noted?" the Pastor asked as he glanced in the direction of Mizore, who temporarily removed the ever-present lollipop from her mouth so she could distinctly respond.

"No, Reverend. Sorry about that. Please, continue," the Ice Maiden coolly answered once Kurumu scoffed at her, tears in her violet eyes.

_'__**Damn you**__, Moka! I still can't forgive you from stealing my __**Destined One**__ away,"_ Kurumu said to herself, unable to cease her sobbing spell.

Moka had invited the blue-haired Succubus against Tsukune's better judgment. But Moka hoped she had 'learned her place' after their previous confrontation at their graduation party several months ago.

Kurumu knew she had to stop the vampire couples' union, but now feared for her very life once Moka shot daggers at her long-time-love-rival for Tsukune's affections.

...

* * *

><p>Reverend Kusanagi continued.<p>

"In place of the usual vows, Tsukune and Moka have chosen to use their own which they have written themselves. You may now proceed, Tsukune"

Tsukune and Moka turned to each other, smiled brightly, and firmly held each others hands.

The vows they spoke were but the mere surface of the true love, complete devotion and eternal commitment that was between them.

Tsukune began:

"Moka, in front of everyone here, whether they be family or friend, who witnesses these vows, I promise to you that I will **_always_** love you, honor you, cherish you, protect you, and stand by your side and make you the absolute center of my life. In the sunshine, and the rain, in good times and bad. In danger and in safety. My life and all that I have and am, is yours, as yours is mine. From this day forward and throughout **_eternity_**, there is no you or me, now only us. I will **_live _**for you, and if necessary, will _die_ for you. My dearest, sweet Moka, if I could relive one moment in my life, it would be this one, right here and now. I love you more than anything in the world."

_''Oh Tsukune, I do love you so very, very much'_, Moka told herself, as tears came to her amber eyes as her Tsukune said these words to her.

She knew that there was but one reply to his heartfelt declaration of his never ending love for her and her alone:

"My dear Tsukune, when I first met you three years ago, I never dreamed I would be here, to stand in this holy place before our friends and loved ones and pledge to live our lives as one. All this time, you have taken me into your life, and loved me, accepted me...**_all of me_**, cherished me, made me the center of your world. Even when you had a difficult time putting those feelings into words, I knew that you loved me and **_only_** me. We have been through and have seen so much together since we met, and even through the bad times, you have _never _turned your back on me or _left_ me behind. You have _always_ put me and my feelings first, before your very own, and I owe you my very life. You have saved me from a fate far worse than death itself. The loneliness that I had experienced while growing up, evaporated the moment that you came into my solitary, sheltered, life. I make this vow before all these witnesses that I will **_always _**remain by your side, in good times and bad. I vow to always love you, honor you, cherish you, defend you, and will grow old with you. **_That _**is where **_my place _**is. You will be at the center of my life, and my love for you will be as strong a hundred years from now, as it is today. I will always love you, my dear, sweet Tsukune, forever."

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The blood-bond that they shared between themselves was stronger now than ever before.**

There was not a dry eye left in the entire church after hearing Moka's declaration of her undying love and devotion for her one and only Tsukune. Mizore was crying pure tears of joy for her friends, whom she only wished the absolute best for.

Kurumu on the other hand, completely broke down, knowing well that her Destined One was now and forever, one with someone, other than herself.

Tsukune's parents felt more love and adoration towards the vampire girl whom their son had fallen happily in love with and had grown up so much in the short time that they had been together. Moka was most definitely a positive influence in his life, that they were most certain of.

The tears were really flowing now as all three bridesmaids were going through tissues by the boxful. And while Reverend Kusanagi had officiated at literally hundreds of weddings, even he was unable to cease a stray tear as it rolled down his face.

_'If only other couples had shown this much devotion to each other,' _he thought.

"You have witnessed the vows of these two wonderful people, and now they will seal those vows with the exchanging of the rings," the Reverend said after Moka said her emotion-filled vows.

On cue from the Pastor, Tsukune reached into his left tuxedo's jacket pocket and fingered the small box his dad had given him earlier today. He opened the old, small red felt-covered box, and pulled out a beautiful gold ring with two diamonds set into it. He held out Moka's left hand as he slipped the ring onto her dainty finger.

It was a perfect fit as though it were indeed meant for her and her alone.

"This ring belonged to my great-grandmother. My dad promised to give it to me if I ever met the perfect woman someday. So now, I'm presenting it to you as a token of my eternal love, devotion and affection for you, Moka" Tsukune told her as a few more tears left salty trails down her adorable face.

Moka was completely overwhelmed with overflowing emotions. She was definitely falling deeper in love with him, if that were even possible. The vampire princess was happy beyond measure.

…

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tsukune. It's absolutely beautiful. I will never remove it and I will cherish it, always" she told him as she placed her left hand over her heart and was desperately wanting to kiss him right now or sink her fangs into his neck, but held herself back. Now it was her turn she quickly realized.<p>

Moka nodded to Kyoko, and the raven-haired girl took notice and handed the vampiress the ring that she had asked her to hold onto for this very moment.

Moka held out Tsukune's left hand as she slipped the ring onto his ring finger. It was 24 karat gold band with a small amber-colored diamond that matched her own eyes. It too was a perfect fit.

The Reverend finished the ceremony.

"Now that the rings have been exchanged, and the vows sealed, by the powers vested in me by the prefecture of Chiba, Tokyo Japan, it is my honor and privilege to pronounce you Husband and Wife. Tsukune, you may now kiss your bride."

Tsukune smiled happily as he lifted the veil and beheld his vampire wife's face. So pure, so beautiful and so caring. He gently caressed her face as he kissed her passionately. She moaned lightly into his mouth, hoping nobody would be able to hear the love and desire in her voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise as it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, Tsukune and Moka Aono!" The Reverend said triumphantly, once they finished their longer-than-usual kiss.

**Moka Aono.**

That had a very nice ring to it, Moka mused to herself, thankful that nothing out of the "unusual" happened so far.

The crowd rose to their feet, applauded loudly and cheered vigorously as Tsukune and Moka headed down the aisle and out of the church, as husband and wife.

Gin snapped a few more photos as Moka quickly sunk her fangs into her husband and took a quick drink once they were outside the Church, which caused Tsukune to blush madly at the somewhat-expected gesture.

Thankfully nobody saw that display of _vampire affection,_ besides the werewolf photographer who gave Tsukune a hearty thumbs-up.

**Now it was time to ****_REALLY_**** celebrate!**

…

* * *

><p>AN: I am done!

Here it is the wedding chapter! This took me literally 6 hours to knock out. Several revisions and additions to it. I know it's kind of short, but packed full of emotions.

**A very big 'thank you' to my Beta Reader for this chapter, Train48 from deviantArt!**

The next chapter "Wedding Reception and A Vampire" should be out in about a week. That one will be quite fun, I hope! ^_^

To all reviewers, if you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave a 'spoiler free' review.

All positive reviews are always welcome. Thanks for your continued support!


	26. Wedding Reception and A Vampire

_Rosario + Vampire: A Wedding Reception and a Vampire _~ Chapter 25

This is chapter 25 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: _'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 26 on FF dot net)

Original idea and fan-fic story written by Gamera68.

Rated T.

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old.

**Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.**

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

**Comedy / Drama / Romance**

…..

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the long-awaited Wedding Reception / Cosplay Halloween Party!

**A big thanks to my very good friend "Shadowwolf08" from FF dot net, for the cosplay ideas for Kurumu, Mizore and Miss Nekonome.**

Please check out her **AMAZING** R+V fan-fic _"Dreams, Changes and a Vampire"_ :)

…..

* * *

><p>As Tsukune and Moka posed for some more photos along with his parents outside the Church, Yukari gave the vampiress some very strange looks. The younger of their two Witch friends wondered to herself why Moka looked so <em>'human'<em>, with honey-amber eyes and brunette hair, accompanied by chestnut highlights. (Her hair was temporarily dyed just for this special day)

_'Looks like I'll have to sit Yukari and the other girls down to explain about the current me' _Moka thought to herself. Tsukune immediately noticed her predicament through their blood-bond and gave her right hand a gentle squeeze, silently communicating that he understood. She gave a light squeeze in return, silently thanking him for his understanding.

"Tsukune, you look very handsome in your tuxedo," Moka told Tsukune as he still held her hand, attempting to focus her mind somewhere else.

"Uh, thanks, Moka. You look really beautiful in your dress, too" he bashfully replied.

"Thank you, my wonderful husband" she adorably answered with a wide grin.

"You're welcome, my beautiful wife", he gladly replied.

_'Ugh. Could they be anymore lovey-dovey'?_, Kurumu thought to herself, as she witnessed the scene before her. The blue-haired yokai told herself beforehand that she would try to be happy and would remain strong, trying to be the bigger person. However, she was failing miserably. _'I never should have come here today'._

Mizore could tell that her friend was suffering. The lavender-haired yokai herself was genuinely happy for the newlywed couple. She knew in her heart they were meant for each other.

The Snow Maiden silently wished that Kurumu could see that for herself and move on. Why was she so adamant about clinging onto the ridiculous notion that she would **die** if Tsukune did not choose her? Mizore knew better than that, even though she herself had once kidnapped Tsukune and dragged him back to her village, frozen solid in a block of ice.

But Tsukune being the nice guy he is, and always has been, eventually forgave her.

…

* * *

><p>Being lost in her own little world, Mizore didn't hear Moka call her and the other young ladies in her wedding party over for a few photos. Tsukune stepped off to the side and stood next to his best man, Gin, to make room for the "<em>girl's only" <em>photo op, as his wife lovingly put it.

He just smiled and politely gave her a minute alone with her female friends and bridesmaids.

Moka stood in the center. To her right was her mother-in-law Kasumi, Yukari and Ruby. To the blushing bride's left were Mizore, Kyoko, Miss Nekonome and Kurumu.

"Okay, ladies. Big smile on the count of three. One, two, **three!**" Gin announced as he took several photos in a row.

All the women smiled brightly for the werewolf photographer, except Kurumu who looked off to the far left, sadness still evident across her features. Even Gin noticed the petite, violet-eyed, enchantresses' melancholy mood.

Once all the photos were finished being taken for now, Tsukune was ready to make a brief speech as Moka returned to his side and held his left hand in a loving, protective manner, as Kurumu was still shooting her dirty looks and murmuring snide remarks under her breath.

_'Damn you Moka. I still love Tsukune. Don't you know he is my Destined One?'_ the petite Succubus cursed under her breath.

...

* * *

><p>"Everyone, may I have your attention please? First of all, we would like to thank each and every one of you, our family, and friends, for attending this special occasion with us. It means the world to Moka and me, that you were able to spend this time with us. Secondly, At 6:30, we will be starting the wedding reception at the hall across the street. Those of you who will be attending, you can now go ahead and begin getting ready; as all of you know, it is also a Halloween cosplay party as well. We will see everyone in one hours' time. Thank you very much", Tsukune explained in the simplest of terms.<p>

Everyone present who would be attending the wedding reception, disbanded temporarily and made their way to the reception hall located across from the Church on the north-west corner of the main avenue.

"Well, kids? All ready to have some fun?" Koji joked as his wife shot him a ridiculous smirk, before she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry Moka, son. Sorry, dear," he weakly replied as the trio left him behind as they made their way to get prepared for the party as well.

"It's okay, dad. Don't worry about it so much," Tsukune replied as he scratched the back of his neck, in his usual, nervous habit.

Tsukune effortlessly scooped Moka up into his arms and carried her across the traffic-congested street, which was quite busy due to the late afternoon rush hour.

...

* * *

><p>Several spectators in their cars honked their approval of the chivalrous act, while Moka blushed brightly; caught off guard by her husband's unexpected, yet bold gesture.<p>

**"Oh Tsukune!"** she called out loudly as she reached up and kissed him lightly on his right cheek. Tsukune's parents _'awwed'_ at the newlyweds. They were very happy to have a daughter-in-law who was as sweet, caring, kind and loving as Moka was. Koji and Kasumi also knew she would be a great mother someday.

As long as their only son was happy, they would be just as happy too. Once the two couples reached the front door of the reception hall, Tsukune gently placed Moka down, onto the sidewalk, so she could enter on her own two feet.

"Thank you, my handsome husband" she told him as she quickly caught his lips with her own and kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss as his parents walked through the doorway first and left the newlyweds to their own devices.

"Ah, no problem my beautiful wife. It was my pleasure" Tsukune replied with blush and a smile.

"Take your time, you two. We'll see you inside. But don't take too long. You still have about an hour to get changed into your costumes," Kasumi told them as she and Koji entered first.

Tsukune just waved to his parents, as he and Moka were still lip-locked outside the reception hall building.

The newlyweds did not take notice of Moka's eldest stepsister approaching from behind as they were too caught up in their amorous emotions. As Kahlua converged on them, she cleared her throat, attempting to gain their undivided attention. The bleached-blond vampiress was also carrying not only one wedding present, but two it would seem, which she sat down on the sidewalk for a brief moment.

Once Moka and Tsukune noticed they were being watched, they swiftly ended their embrace, faces somewhat flushed from embarrassment.

"Oh Kahlua! I'm so happy that you could make it today!" Moka loudly exclaimed as she and the eldest of the remaining Shuzen daughters shared a warm, sisterly hug.

Tsukune smiled happily, knowing that the ex-assassin from _Fairy Tale_ was back to normal. Well, at least as normal as could be, considering everything that happened last year when Moka was kidnapped by the now dismantled _anti-human group_ that wanted more than anything to destroy the World.

"Of course I'd be here, my sweet little sister! I wouldn't miss it for anything! I'm so happy for you and Tsukune!" Kahlua replied, still embracing her younger sibling Moka, firmly. As the two women finished their hug, Kahlua quickly glomped her new brother-in-law in a near bone crushing bear hug, unable to get a hold of her emotional outburst.

Moka scowled a bit and got instantly jealous, seeing her big sister hug her husband so familiarly. The amber-eyed vampiress cleared her throat rather vocally, voicing her disapproval of the more-than-friendly gesture. Kahlua frowned herself, released her brother-in-law, and bowed towards Moka, asking for her forgiveness of the unexpected act of affection.

...

* * *

><p>"It's fine, Kahlua. You don't have to bow anymore. I just know that you're <em>really happy<em>, that's all," Moka said as she offered her older sibling a small smile.

"Thank you, little sister. I'd love to stay a while longer but I just wanted to deliver your wedding gifts, as I have to be on my way. Unfinished business and all that" Kahlua explained as she reached down to the sidewalk and grabbed the gifts then presented them to Moka and Tsukune.

Kahlua continued.

"This is from Father and I, for the both of you. You can open it later on during your reception party. This smaller gift is from another member of the household. It was firmly requested that you do not open it here. You can only open it once you leave here and are on your way to your honeymoon...understood?" Kahlua explained in the most basic of manner.

"Sure thing Kahlua. Thank you very much. And pass our thanks along to Father as well" Moka replied as she hugged her older sibling, once again.

"You're welcome, little sister. And I'll pass that along to daddy once I return home. Take care of each other and don't be a stranger. Ciao!" Kahlua said as she turned around and waved farewell to Moka and her husband.

"Wow, Moka. I'm glad she acted rather normal for once. Plus she seemed really happy for us" Tsukune told Moka, as he carried the larger present under his left arm and opened the front door of the reception hall.

"Yes, it would seem that way. But I wonder what could be in this smaller box?" Moka replied as she entered through the doorway first.

Tsukune never had an opportunity to reply to his beautiful wife as they entered the main hall itself. Moka was stunned at the sight of all the decorations, as was her husband. Along the perimeter of the ceiling were dozens of strings of miniature orange and purple LED lights. Several fluorescent Blacklights illuminated the room as well.

There were roughly ten round tables covered with black and orange checkered tablecloths. Hanging from the four walls, were several types of cutouts in the shapes of Bats, Ghosts, Owls and Black Cats, which all glowed under the Blacklights. It was quite a festive scene!

On top of each table were place settings for four, plus a jack-o-lantern in the center of each, its glowing grinning face the main focal point. There was a long rectangular table topped with a lit smiling pumpkin on either end, against the back wall with place settings for the newlyweds as well as the bridegroom's parents.

"Wow!" the happy couple exclaimed in agreement, stunned at the sight before them.

"Hey guys!" Yukari announced as she spotted the vampires glued in place, admiring the scenery before themselves.

"Oh, hi Yukari" Moka replied as she greeted her witch friend with a warm hug. Tsukune joined her a second later.

...

* * *

><p>'<em>Ah! Finally! My dream of being the <em>_**meat **in a **vampire sandwich **__is coming true!'_ Yukari thought to herself as she drooled a little bit, lost in her own perverted fantasies. Even though she had matured a lot in the past three years, Yukari had not changed that much. Sure she was much taller and had finally started to develop, however she still acted very much like the same little 11 year old girl they had met during their Freshman year at Yokai Academy.

Genius or not, she still remained fixated on her _'threesome'_ with Moka and Tsukune.

"Yukari, what a cute cosplay", Moka complimented her younger friend.

The vampiress had noticed the teenage Witch was dressed as a Fortune Teller, which would be her cosplay for the wedding reception party. Her long raven-black hair was held in place with a beautiful multicolored scarf. She wore a frilly white blouse under a deep burgundy crushed Velvet vest. Yukari's ankle-length pleated skirt was midnight black with bright orange and purple stars that glittered with the surrounding light.

To complete the look, she wore several silver and gold bangles on each wrist, along with a few necklaces made from brass, copper and semi-precocious stones in different lengths, as well as a pair of "crystal ball", clip-on earrings.

"Thanks, Moka. I really love your Wedding dress. It fits you **very** well! Ah, what I mean is, you _look really pretty_ in it" Yukari replied as she quickly covered her unintentional blunder.

_'Oh man! Me and my big mouth!' _Yukari chastised herself.

"Uh, thanks Yukari" Moka answered as she and Tsukune both sweat-dropped as they quickly caught onto Yukari's hidden flirtation.

As the newlywed couple ceased their bonding with the younger witch Yukari, they mutually decided to get changed into their own cosplay themselves. After placing the two presents from Kahlua with the other ones on their table, they walked back towards the rear of the building to individual rooms where they would have a moment of privacy.

"Moka, I'll see you after you're done in the main hall," Tsukune mentioned to Moka who was being dragged into the adjacent room by Yukari.

"Okay, love. I'll be out shortly, after I have a little _chat_ with the girls" she replied.

"Sure thing Moka. Take your time and I'll see you whenever you're finished" he answered in return as his spouse disappeared into the room to do what needed to be done.

Once Tsukune entered his own room to fetch his Batman cosplay, he saw that he was not alone.

Gin was in the middle of getting dressed himself and was very surprised to see that his friend Fang Fang Huang was there too! Once the young Chinese heir saw his good friend Tsukune, he gave him a quick "bro-hug".

"Ah! Tsukune! My good friend! It is so good to see you again! Congratulations to you and Moka on this joyous occasion!" the overly excited * _Yasha_ said, in perfect Japanese.

...

* * *

><p>"Fang Fang? When did you get here?" Tsukune asked once he was released from his friend's somewhat uncomfortable embrace.<p>

"Ah Tsukune! I was here the entire time! Such a lovely ceremony. And your speeches, both brought tears to my eye! I am very happy for you and Moka, my dear friend!" the Chinese man replied, as hyperactive as always, Tsukune duly noted.

Huang was dressed in a traditional Chinese robe, deep burgundy in color, with gold trim that ran along the outer border.

His long black hair was pulled back into a complex braid that ran down and along his back, to his ankles.

Gin noticed the exchange between Fang Fang and Tsukune.

'_Seems like he hasn't changed one bit since last year'_ the Werewolf told himself, who was now dressed as the _**Big Bad Wolf**_ from the story of _Little Red Riding Hood_, complete with a wolf mask, furry gloves and a bright pink 'granny' robe with a matching sleeping cap and color-coordinated _fuzzy_ slippers on his feet.

Tsukune nearly died of laughter as Gin walked over to the duo. It was such a ridiculous sight, after all.

"Hey, man. This was **not** my idea. Blame Ruby. She's gonna be dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, ya' know" he admitted, his Kansai dialect more evident now, since he was embarrassed beyond measure.

"Uh huh, Gin. Keep telling yourself that" Tsukune replied jokingly as he walked over to his luggage and removed his costume, Fang Fang hot on his trail. Gin left a moment later so he could procure a table to mingle with Ruby at.

...

* * *

><p>As Moka entered the room with Yukari, she had noticed that both Mizore and Kurumu were present as well, just as they were finished getting dressed into their costumes at this time.<p>

Mizore was dressed as Tinkerbell, complete with a bright Neon green metallic dress with a frilly 'mini' skirt that rested just above her knees. Her hair was replaced with a blonde wig, set up in a high ponytail and held in place with a sky blue colored, ribbon. On her back, she wore a large set of semi-translucent, iridescent fairy wings that matched her aurora-colored eyes. Her shoes were a simple pair of powder blue sandals.

The Snow Faeries' final accessory was a _'magic'_ wand, the silver handle about a foot in length, topped with a yellow star that lit up up in several colors when moved about. Her makeup was simple, but tasteful; sky blue eye shadow, light red lipstick, and a dusting of pink, sparkly blush on her cheeks.

"Mizore! I love your cosplay! It's _so_ cute!" Moka gushed loudly as she gave her friend a warm hug.

"Thanks, Moka. I must say, you do make a lovely Bride. Tsukune really is lucky to have you in his life" the Snow Maiden replied as they finished their hug.

"Aw, thanks Mizore. I'm the lucky one, actually. Um, I was hoping to talk to you, Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari, and Miss Nekonome before the party begins, okay? Let me get changed into my cosplay and then we can have a little chat," Moka said to the other ladies present.

"Sure thing, Moka. I'll go find Ruby and Sensei, and will be back before you know it" Mizore replied as she quickly left the room on her mission.

"Thanks, Mizore. Please hurry back though," Moka said as her friend exited though the door and closed it behind herself.

As Moka made her way to her luggage, Kurumu crossed her arms across her impressive bosom and glared at the vampire princess. She quickly turned around and approached the petite Succubus who was now dressed as Cinderella, complete with a stunning pearl white, floor-length white Ball gown, with deep cerulean blue accents.

Kurumu was also sporting a wig, but a lighter blond in color, set up in a bun, held in place with a matching blue headband, and 'glass' high-heeled slippers on her dainty feet. Her makeup was simple yet enhanced her natural beauty. White and dark blue eye shadow, black mascara on her long eyelashes and bright crimson lipstick on her plump lips.

"What is it, **Misses Aono**?" she bit out as Moka backed her into a corner, venom dripping from her voice.

"Kurumu, I thought we reached an understanding? I only invited you here today because I thought that we could still be friends and place the past behind us, even though Tsukune asked me to not have you here, especially since our last confrontation when you crashed our graduation party. But **I **wanted to invite you here. Not to 'rub' our wedding in your face. I invited you because I am your friend. I honestly don't care if you hate me or not. Mizore has accepted our union. As has my family. So why can't **YOU** accept it? Why can't you **move** on? Tsukune is my **blood-mate** and **my husband**. Like I told him a last month, we vampires are **very** protective of our mates. **Nobody** would dare come in between us and our blood-mates and if someone were foolish enough to, they_ would be put down_ without any hesitation, especially family. Do you know what my little sister Kokoa did last month? She came into his parents' house and **tried to kill me **with Holy Water."

Kurumu gulped hard, as she listened to Moka's tale.

Moka took a deep breath and continued:

"But, Tsukune being his foolish, loving, protective self, took the Holy Water to his face, just to protect me! He was going to **die **for me, Kurumu. That's the kind of man **my **Tsukune is. How many times has he protected you or Mizore from me? If it weren't for his bravery and kindness, I would have killed either one of you a long time ago. Especially since, you tried to not only seduce him on several occasions, but attempted to kill him right after you met him, just because I was his first friend and you were jealous of me. Therefore, I'm going to give you a chance, Kurumu. To be **our **friend again. Haven't **we **been through enough? Especially last year, when Gyokuro nearly killed you and Mizore! I was honestly scared Kurumu!"

**"Me**, a powerful "S" class Vampire. Scared that I would lose my two friends. And I couldn't do a **damn **thing about it. So take that into consideration, please? I'd still like to try and salvage our fractured friendship and put our petty differences behind us, once and for all, okay?" Moka finally finished as she slowly hugged Kurumu, hoping her long-winded speech would reach her formal love-rival's heart.

The Succubus woman was shocked senseless, to say the very least. Here was one of the most powerful Vampires she had ever known and she was asking to be her friend once again. Even after causing so much conflict in Moka and Tsukune's lives. She did not know what to say nor how to react. Kurumu just returned Moka's embrace and sobbed heavily, ruining her Halloween makeup.

...

* * *

><p>Kurumu knew the Vampire princess was absolutely right. The petite, blue-haired yokai had been very selfish in the past and wanted Tsukune all to herself. But her pride as a Succubus blinded her to some extent and she wanted more than anything now to make amends. Kurumu had no more fight left in her after hearing Moka's emotion-filled speech.<p>

All of Moka's classmates had heard everything. The three yokai women silently hoped that Moka's words would reach the stubborn enchantress, somehow.

"Moka…I'm very sorry. I'm sorry for trying to ruin your day and for all the trouble I've ever caused you and…and Tsukune. Can y-you ever f-forgive me for being so selfish…and immature?" Kurumu asked Moka as she ceased their embrace. Moka looked at her square in her violet eyes, knowing she was attempting to mend their broken friendship, then offered her one-time friend a warm smile.

"Yes Kurumu. I can forgive you. Just do your best to accept my union with Tsukune. I'm sure he'll happy to know that we can call you a friend once again," she replied, happily knowing her speech finally reached Kurumu.

"~Nya! That's so nice that you girls made up ~nya," Miss Nekonome said as she entered a few moments later, having witnessed the reunion of the Vampiress and Succubus. Their former homeroom teacher was dressed up in a full-body, light-beige colored, plush cat bodysuit, complete with her real tail and ears poking out!

"What's wrong, ~nya?" she hesitantly asked, as all the other ladies glared at her as if she were insane.

"Miss Nekonome! **What the hell?!** You can't show your real ears and tail," Yukari pointed out rather dramatically.

"But it's Halloween, ~nya!" the Cat yokai replied, explaining the current situation, as her blond cat ears and tail twitched nervously.

"Yukari, Don't worry about it. It's perfectly fine. Miss Nekonome is right though; today is Halloween. That's why I requested everyone here to come in costume for the wedding reception party. It's fine, really. Tsukune's parents know the truth. About the real me and the Academy" Moka explained who was anxiously poking her fingers together.

"**WHAT!"**, all the other women exclaimed in unison.

"Moka, have you lost your mind?" Ruby asked as she approached her vampire friend.

...

* * *

><p>The elder witch was dressed as <em>Little Red Riding Hood,<em> just as Gin had told Tsukune a few moments ago. Her long, flowing red-hooded cape covered her short crimson dress, that came down to her knees and wore black stockings on her shapely legs, along with red high-heeled pumps to match her cosplay.

The female mage was carrying a tiny wicker picnic basket to complete the classic look from the famous children's story.

"Ruby, everyone. It's fine. Really. I wanted to talk with you before the party started. About the current me, as well," Moka said as she quickly changed out of her wedding gown and hung it up on a hanger, out of the way. She then slipped her Catwoman costume on in one swift movement, zipped it up along the front and snapped the buckled belt closed in less than a minute. She placed the elbow-length, silk black gloves over her hands, after quickly removing her wedding and engagement rings and slipped them on her left ring finger once again, so they would remain visible.

Moka positioned the leather-like 'cat' mask over her amber eyes after brushing and smoothing her long hair back. She then slipped her thigh-high leather boots on her feet, zipping them up smoothly. The high heels were made from aluminum and were about three inches high. Lastly, she set the goggles on her head and flipped them up and around, to give her 'cat ears'.

Everyone was stunned at how well Moka's cosplay fit her, hugging every curve of her flawless body.

Yukari nearly had a nose-bleed as more fantasies played out in her twisted imagination when she witnessed Moka's transformation into Selina Kyle, aka _Catwoman_ from_ 'The Dark Knight Rises'._

_'Oh my God!'_ the young Witch mentally shouted to herself.

"Oh, thank you everyone. You all look amazing, as well," Moka said as a light blush dusted her features.

"So, Moka. You were saying something earlier about the 'c_urrent'' _you," Kurumu inquired.

"Oh, yes. Everyone, sit here, please. Let's have a nice little chat and I'll tell you everything" Moka replied as all her friends and former teacher sat in a semi-circle on the carpeted floor in front of her. Kurumu finally fixed her makeup from her earlier emotional breakdown, with assistance from Mizore.

"Well, it all started on Graduation day…" Moka began.

As Moka told the tale of her current 'self', the young yokai women from her class were somewhat stunned hearing what their vampire friend stated to them. Moka told them that her current hair color was only temporary, as she wanted her Catwoman cosplay to be authentic in every way possible.

_Besides, who ever heard of a pink and silver haired "cat burglar" turned superhero?_

Moka also assured them that because of her drinking his blood the next morning following Tsukune's metamorphosis into a Vampire himself, her two halves had permanently fused, immediately after her 19th birthday. She also mentioned that Tsukune was fine with her just the way she was. The way she has **always** been, either her true inner self who loved to fight more than everything else, or her soft-spoken, tenderhearted side who wanted to have friends more than anything.

...

* * *

><p>The most important thing was that her mate's parents warmly accepted her into their home knowing that she was indeed a Vampire and the Academy they had inadvertently sent him to was a school for monsters, run by monsters. They loved her and recognized her like the daughter they never had.<p>

"Wow, Moka. That's really something else," Kurumu said once all this new information sunk in.

"Yeah, Moka. I am somewhat shocked, too," Mizore added as she plopped a new cherry-flavored lollipop into her mouth.

Yukari and Ruby both remained silent for now, but shook their heads yes in agreement.

"~Nya. Well girls, it looks like it's time to get this party started, ~nya" Miss Nekonome announced, noting the clock on the wall across from herself.

"Oh, Yes! So who's ready to have some fun now?" Moka asked all her friends as they sat up from the carpeted floor.

"**I AM!" **they all bellowed with great enthusiasm.

"_Yahoo-hoo! _Let's do this!" Kurumu shouted she bolted towards the door, followed by Yukari, Mizore and Miss Nekonome.

"Looks like Kurumu is feeling better now," Ruby said to Moka as they exited the room last, closing the door behind themselves.

"Yes it would seem that way, but I'm really glad Ruby. Things seem to be getting back to normal it would seem. Well as _'normal'_ as can be" Moka replied happily, as they made their way towards the main hall.

As the Bride searched the room for her bridegroom and his parents, she saw many people dressed in all sorts of costumes. Some were dressed like classic 'movie monsters' while others were dressed in elaborate costumes such as a Peacock, two Gorillas and even a Scarecrow.

Tsukune saw Moka approaching his direction and waved her over to their table. He was flanked on his left side by whom she assumed to be his parents. Tsukune stood up from his chair and gave his wife a warm hug along with a passionate kiss.

"I missed you too, Tsukune", she said once she nearly forgot how to breathe properly. She then sat down on his right-hand side.

Her mother-in-law Kasumi was dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein, complete with a half-meter tall 'beehive' black wig with bright white 'lightning bolts' on either side. Kasumi's dress was made of a beige 'robe' type material. Her mother-in-law's make-up mimicked the classic female movie monster. Her face was made-up a light shade of yellow-green accentuated by bright pink and purple eyes-shadow with dark red lips. Lastly Kasumi's arms were wrapped in medical gauze to complete the look of the classic yokai.

Her father-in-law Koji was dressed naturally as the Frankenstein monster, complete with a 'flat' head piece, ghastly green face paint, dark shadows under his eyes and 'neck bolts' fastened to his right and left side of his neck. Several realistic looking 'scars' were on his face, neck and forehead. His costume consisted of an over-sized dark brown blazer, black tee shirt, and dark gray trousers. His boots were 'lifted' about 3 inches to give him a total height of around six feet.

…

* * *

><p>"Wow, mom and dad. You guys look great!" Moka said once she took in all the sights around her.<p>

"Thank you, Moka, Dear. You and Tsukune look wonderful, too. Like real life superheroes," Kasumi replied in turn once she saw that her daughter-in-law and son's costumes matched, too.

"Thanks" the newlyweds said in unison, which resulted in Koji and Kasumi to laugh at their adorable antics.

"Well, no doubt about it. You guys were definitely meant to be together. And now you're answering at the same time. Before you know it, you'll be finishing each others sentences, too" Koji added which gained him some odd looks from his son and daughter-in-law.

As everyone finally arrived, and found their seats, Tsukune and Moka got up from their chairs and was ready to make another speech. He clinked his fork against a tall, glass goblet.

"May I have your attention please? Moka and I would like to thank everyone for making it this evening. It means a lot to us that we were able to share this special occasion with our neighbors, families and friends from high school. There is a full buffet set up, located across from the DJ booth, too. We're very happy to see you all once again. Thank you, and please enjoy yourselves tonight" Tsukune said as a light round of applause was rewarded. They then sat down once again.

Several servers then approached the tables, setting down a small treat bag for each of their guests. The 'treats' included several types of chocolate candies, lollipops, Sweet-Tarts, glow-in-the-dark skull rings, glowsticks and other Halloween-themed goodies.

A moment later the servers set down several types of beverages, glowing in numerous colors under the Blacklights and bubbling with the assistance of dry ice.

"Wow, Tsukune. This is so neat!" Moka said as she examined her tall glass of the green-glowing, bubbling beverage rather intently. She brought the concoction up to her nose and sniffed it, then took a small sip. "Mm-mm...yummy!" she exclaimed a second later. The flavor reminded her of green apples.

Tsukune and his parents mimicked her actions and did likewise.

"Yes it is, Moka" her husband happily agreed.

"Hey, Moka. Would you like to get some food now? I'm getting a little hungry, myself" Tsukune said as he stood up. "That sounds like a lovely idea, Tsukune. I'm kind of famished, too," Moka replied, as she held his hand and followed behind him. His parents would wait until the couple returned to the table.

Once Tsukune and Moka approached the twenty-five foot smorgasbord, they saw that Kurumu, Mizore, Kyoko and Ruby were in line as well. As soon as the girls saw Tsukune in his Batman costume, they all turned towards him and nearly knocked him over in a group hug.

…

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm Batman"<strong> he replied in his best impersonation of the Caped Crusader, as he flung his cape out rather dramatically.

"Oh,Tsukune! You look so handsome as the Dark Knight!" Kurumu bellowed.

Mizore just nodded yes and blushed in agreement.

"Yes, Tsukune. You and Moka look really good together" Ruby added a second later.

Moka was not happy to_ share_ her husband with the other girls, but let it slide, just this once. She then turned her attention to Tsukune's cousin Kyoko, who was surprisingly dressed as a **Vampire**.

"Hey Kyoko. Nice cosplay" Moka told her raven-haired in-law who was sporting a long white wig, red contacts, retractable 'fangs' and a long crimson dress that came down to her ankles and three-inch red heels.

Kyoko blushed hard, knowing she was dressed up as the **original Inner Moka**.

"Ah, thanks Moka. You're not upset are you? I mean, I am dressed like the **'real'** you", Kyoko inquired, her voice now a whisper, as she looked away for a moment, somewhat embarrassed.

"No, not at all, Kyoko. I'm actually kinda flattered," Moka warmly answered as she gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks again, Moka. I gotta say, I love your costume, too. Wow. You and Tsukie make a great looking couple," she replied as Tsukune walked over to Moka's side while still in line.

"Hey, Kyoko. Thanks; this was actually Moka's idea for our cosplays. And I gotta say, I do feel like a real superhero" he happily admitted as Moka held his right hand firmly.

"No problem, Tsukie. I'm gonna get some food and join the other girls. See ya in a while. And Moka? Please take good care of him. He really needs you, okay?" Kyoko said with a warm smile as she picked up several types of food including sushi, grilled salmon and a shrimp cocktail.

"Thanks, Kyoko. I will take **very** good care of him. We'll see you in a little bit, too" Moka replied as she too chose some food for herself and Tsukune. Lobster tails, sirloin steak, shrimp cocktail and fresh Mahi-mahi. He assisted her in carrying their plates back to their table.

For the dessert display, there were Monster Peanut Butter Cookies, Butterscotch-Pecan Oatmeal Cookies, S'mores bites, Orange Creamsicle and Oreo Cake Balls, Caramel Apples and Pumpkin Cheesecake.

Once the newlyweds arrived back at heir table and sat down next to each other, Tsukune's parents excused themselves to the buffet table to find something to their liking. A moment later they were approached by Miss Nekonome, Fang Fang and Yukari, who was holding the young Chinese heir's hand!

"~Nya. Thanks for inviting me, Tsukune and Moka. So much fresh fish, ~nya" the cat yokai said, who had a plate full of fresh salmon, Mahi-mahi and shrimp that was piled rather high.

"We're just glad that you could make it, Miss Nekonome. Have as much as you'd like. There's plenty more where that came from" Moka replied with a warm smile, seeing that their former homeroom teacher was enjoying herself so much.

...

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Moka. This is great! I never saw so much food before!" Yukari enthusiastically added with a huge grin from ear to ear.<p>

"Ah, yes. I must agree with Yukari. Your father went all out for this celebration, did he not?" Fang Fang inquired, which embarrassed Moka to some extent. Sure, her family was very wealthy, but she never really liked to boast about it.

Picking up on his wife's nervousness through their blood-bond, Tsukune decided to speak up.

"Uh, yeah Fang Fang. Moka's dad paid for the reception while my folks rented the hall for the remainder of the night. They even hired a local Disc Jockey to come by around eight o'clock so we could dance, too" Tsukune replied to their Chinese friend.

"Really, Tsukune? That's awesome! I haven't been to a dance since last year" Yukari added with excitement in her voice.

"Yep. He's pretty good from what I hear. You guys have some fun okay and we'll catch up with you in a while" Tsukune told the trio, so he and Moka could finally eat in peace. The vampire couple were very happy to see all their friends, but silently wished for a peaceful moment to be alone for a while.

"Sure thing, guys. We'll see you once the D.J. arrives" the young Witch replied as they waved goodbye for now to the vampire couple, so they could eat dinner themselves. Moka and Tsukune returned their temporary farewell.

"Looks like everyone is having a good time so far" Moka told her mate as she dug into her food.

"You're right, Moka. Well, thankfully everybody is getting along rather well. And no fights or ridiculous arguments for no reason" Tsukune answered his lovely wife.

"That's true, love. The girls and I had a nice little talk earlier. I basically told them everything that's happened to us, ever since graduation. And they believed every word. Especially Kurumu. I do hope that she will keep her promise and finally accept our marriage" Moka explained in-between bites of her supper.

"That's great to hear, Moka. The last thing we need is for a huge fight to break out and downtown Tokyo getting destroyed in the process," Tsukune joked. She giggled adorably in agreement, knowing he was right. But it was still funny to make light of a possible situation, comparing her famous fights to the one and only **Godzilla**.

Kasumi and Koji joined the duo a minute later and returned to their original seats to the left of the newly-wedded couple.

…

* * *

><p>"Moka, Dear; please be sure to properly thank your Father for helping out today with this wonderful dinner party. We're very grateful for the assistance" Kasumi told her daughter-in-law.<p>

"Sure thing, Mom. Actually, he was more than happy to help out" Moka lovingly replied.

"I see. Well this is really nice and the food is great" Koji eagerly added, while enjoying his lobster tail and prime rib.

"Yes, it is" Tsukune simply answered.

As the two couples enjoyed their dinner and light conversation, Moka could not help but smile the entire time. Her dream had finally come true. She and her blood-mate were now officially married. The vampire princess could hardly contain her overflowing happiness.

She then leaned over to her husband and whispered into his left ear.

"Tsukune, I can hardly wait to begin our honeymoon. We're going to have such a wonderful time. With absolutely **no** interruptions." Moka said in a hushed voice. Tsukune blushed hard and started to get rather warm from hearing his wonderful wife's bold statement.

"Well, I too am looking forward to spending the rest of the weekend in bed with you, my gorgeous wife" he teased back under his breath. Now it was Moka's turn to blush bright cherry.

"Oh yes, um sure Tsukune. Me too" she replied as she rapidly finished her dinner.

...

* * *

><p>Once everyone's appetite was assuaged from their wonderful dinner, Tsukune's father Koji attempted to gain the attention of the party-goers who were all lost in their own individual conversations.<p>

"Everyone, hello? May I have your attention please?" he said, not quite loud enough. He then picked up his champagne glass and clinked it with a fork. That racket definitely got everyone's attention away from their private conversations and directed towards himself.

"Good evening. As you all may or may not know, I am Koji Aono and this is my wife, Kasumi. We are both very proud of our son Tsukune and his wonderful bride Moka. They have both grown up so much in the past six months' time since graduation. And here we are today, celebrating their union. And believe me, it only gets more interesting from this day forward. And now, I would like to propose a toast. To our son Tsukune and his lovely wife, Moka. May you both live a happy, love-filled life together and only grow closer in time, as husband and wife. Kampai!"

"**KAMPAI!"** the entire room replied in unison as they toasted the newlyweds.

On cue, the wait staff switched on a few overhead lights as they rolled out a large three-layered cake that was topped with small figurines made in the likeness of the happy couple.

"Tsukune! Look, look, look! It's us! How cute!" Moka said as she quickly sat up, grabbed Tsukune's left hand and dragged him towards the center of the room towards their wedding cake. It was decorated with white chocolate icing and accentuated with pink and silver flowers. The head waiter handed a clear plastic serving knife to Moka and Tsukune and had instructed them to cut the first slice of cake together.

Doing so as asked by the server, they cut the first piece from the bottommost layer and placed the wedge of cake onto a clear plate and set it aside. They repeated their actions and sliced one more piece. Tsukune returned the serving knife to the head waiter so he could finish cutting slices for everybody else at the wedding party, who all now stood in a single line, patiently waiting to be served.

After grabbing a pair of forks, they made it back to their table to indulge in the sweet treat. Moka thought it would be cute if they could feed each other.

"Tsukune! Say _'ahhh'_!" Moka said to him as she cut off a small corner of her cake with her fork and held it out to her better half.

"Ahhh!" he replied, with his mouth wide open, his face flushed red from embarrassment. Tsukune then mimicked her actions and did the same to her, which she did without any hesitation, quite happy that her little plan had worked.

"Mmmm, yummy" she said as she seductively licked her lips in a provocative manner.

...

* * *

><p>Once all the party goers finished their cake and beverages, the lights were lowered once again, as the D.J. finally arrived and started to play some romantic music. Multicolored lights illuminated the dance floor from above, painting the floor and walls in oranges, greens and blues.<p>

"Moka, would you do me the honor of having the first dance, my beautiful wife?", he said as he stood up from his seat and bowed, right hand outstretched.

"Awww, Tsukune. Of course. It would be my pleasure, my handsome husband" she replied bashfully, her pink cheeks glowing brighter from the romantic gesture. Tsukune held his wife's hand and led her to the dance floor, just a short distance away. Her husband then looked deep into her eyes; placed his left arm around her slender waist and held her right hand in his own.

She mimicked his actions as they began swaying to the slow music. And the very first song that was played, just sohappened to be one of her favorites; one of the songs she sang to him on his birthday at the Karaoke bar in Akihabara: _"How Do I Live"_ by Leann Rimes.

"Thank you, my love for such a wonderful day. I am so madly in love with you" she told him as a solitary tear of joy trickled down her adorable cheek.

"My sweet, dear Moka. I love you too. So very much. Thank you for being the most important part of my life. I will never forget this day for as long as I breathe, My hearts beats, Moka, only for you" he replied as she leaned her head on his right shoulder, the happiest she had ever been since they first met.

More tears of joy slid down Moka's pink cheeks.

_'Oh Tsukune...thank you my love'_

A few flashes went off from Gin's camera, catching the newlywed's first dance.

Shortly after, the dance floor they were alone on for a short while, was quickly accompanied by several other couples, Koji and Kasumi. Gin and Ruby. Yukari and Fang Fang. And lastly by Kurumu and Mizore_, who were dancing rather close to each other!_

"Hey, Moka. Looks like Kurumu is feeling much better now" he whispered to his lovely spouse. Moka then glanced over to the Snow Maiden and the Succubus, clinging together, rather intimately .

"I see. Um. Wow. I guess she is still accepting the fact that you and I are together for good now. I kinda feel bad for her, though. I was kind of hoping Gin would help her through this time, but it would seem that our perverted Sempai has his hands full with Ruby" Moka whispered back.

"Yeah, it would seem that way. Well, I do wish Kurumu the best though. After everything we've been through, she does deserve to be happy too, as does Mizore" he agreed in hushed tone.

"You're right as usual, Tsukune. Maybe she will find her destined one someday" Moka said.

"Well, it looks as though Mizore is liking the attention though" he replied.

"That's true, love. Anyway, enough about them. Let's just enjoy this time together" Moka said to direct Tsukune's attention towards herself again.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that, Moka" he replied as she pressed her voluptuous, yet slender body closer to her mate and held him tighter in return.

"It's fine, Tsukune. I know that's the way you are and you're just as concerned about our friends as I am. Let's just give them some time to figure things out for themselves. It's nice to help out once in a while, but this is not the time for that. Now, kiss me, my handsome man" Moka whispered into his right ear, as she pressed her full, large bosom against her husband's broad chest.

Doing so as requested, he leaned back for a moment, gazed into her honey-amber eyes, caressed her left cheek lovingly and then kissed her on her pink, pouty lips with more love and passion than ever before.

Her knees buckled as the amorous wave of love washed over her entire body and caused her toes to curl in ecstasy. She moaned loudly into his mouth, furthering his growing arousal.

_'Ah, Tsukune! No fair! You know we can't do anything until later on' _Moka silently communicated to her mate through their blood-bond.

Her moaning intensified as he deepened their kiss, as their tongues wrestled for dominance,and caused her legs to feel as though they were made of rubber.

_'Well, you asked me to kiss you, right?' _he replied back likewise.

_'Well, yes I did...but you're such a great kisser. I want you right now!'_ she silently answered back, her mind went void, as her wobbly legs nearly gave out. Moka broke their kiss a moment later, as she nearly forgot how to breathe properly and nearly passed out, due to the lack of oxygen to her brain.

"Ah, you're such a great kisser, too Moka" Tsukune said between pants of breath.

The happy couple danced close together, lost in their own world, happily knowing that they would be spending literally forever with each other.

He then lead his wife back to their table to rest, seeing as she was indeed worn out from their passion-filled embrace and had danced nonstop for over two hours.

He then noticed the time on the clock that hung on the wall on the opposite side of the hall. It was already half-past ten PM.

Where had all the time gone? They had to be on their way to their honeymoon destination which would be located in southern Honshu. They had made reservations at a **Hot-Springs Inn** that catered exclusively to yokai. And it would take roughly 2 hours or so to arrive there by Limousine.

…

* * *

><p>As Koji and Kasumi returned to their table, they could tell that Moka and Tsukune wanted to head out soonsoon, seeing as it was getting somewhat late.<p>

Tsukune then stood up from his seat, as he attempted to gain everyone's attention. Moka quickly ran over to the DJ booth and asked to borrow a wireless microphone. She then swiftly returned to their table and handed the mic to her husband.

"Thanks Moka" he simply replied.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" Tsukune said into the wireless mic. The DJ had turned the music down a bit, seeing that the bridegroom had something important to say. All the party-goers turned to face Tsukune and Moka's table.

"Moka and I would like to thank each and everyone here for celebrating our wedding this evening. We would like to stay a while longer, but unfortunately we have to be on our way, as we have made reservations for our honeymoon. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like, since the hall has been reserved until 2 AM. My parents will be staying, so please enjoy yourselves until then. Thank you all very much for attending this celebration with us." Tsukune said as Moka stood up now and turned to his parents to bid them farewell.

"Mom, Dad. Thank you for everything today" Moka said as she gave the pair a warm, loving hug. Tsukune joined them a second later to give his heartfelt thanks as well.

"Yeah, thanks mom and dad, for making this day possible" their son said as he embraced them as well.

"You're both very welcome, sweetie. We were more than happy to be here for you on your special day. We love you both very much. Now go on. I know that you want to be on your way to start your honeymoon. The limo has already been packed with your wedding gifts and luggage. We'll be staying until 2 and make sure everyone else has a good time" Kasumi told the pair as they ceased their bonding.

"Yes, go on, kids. I know that you want to spend some **alone time** together. But don't make me a grandfather yet, son" Koji said as the newly-wedded couple started to leave. Tsukune glared at his dad over his shoulder then sighed heavily. He was not sure if his dad was either serious or joking.

"Uh, sure dad. Thanks" Tsukune replied as all their friends quickly approached them to bid the honeymooners a safe trip.

...

* * *

><p>"<em>~Wah!<em> Tsukune! Moka! You guys are leaving already?" Yukari sadly lamented as Fang Fang held her back by her petite waist.

"Ah! Tsukune and Moka! Have a wonderful time on your honeymoon!" the young Chinese heir added a second later, still attempting to hold the young Witch at bay before she molested either one of the Vampires.

"~Nya! Thanks for having us, ~nya. I had a wonderful time, nya." Miss Nekonome added as she gave the duo a brief, yet warm hug. "I am so proud of you two and I wish you a happy life together, nya" she whispered to the duo.

"Thanks, Sensei" they replied in unison.

"You're quite welcome, Sensei. We were very happy to have you be a part of our special day" Moka answered once the cat yokai released them a moment later.

"Hey...Tsukune, Moka! Have a good time, man. And I'll send the pictures to your address once I have them developed" Gin said to the happy dynamic duo.

"Thank you, Gin. We really appreciate it" Moka warmly told the werewolf photographer.

"Anything for you guys" he answered back with a healthy blush.

"Hey, Moka. I really do wish you and Tsukune the best. And once again, I am very sorry for the past. I'm glad that we could be friends again" Kurumu added as she shed a few joyous tears for her dear friends. Moka and Tsukune hugged her suddenly, thankful that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred tonight.

"Thank you, Kurumu. We really appreciate it" Tsukune told her, which brought more tears to her violet eyes.

"Yes, Kurumu. Thank you once again for accepting our friendship. I do wish you the absolute best in everything" Moka added as the trio finished their embrace.

"Oh, of course Moka, Tsukune. I wish you the very best as well" the petite enchantress replied as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"I wish you the best, too" Mizore told them as she firmly clung to Kurumu's left arm.

"Thanks, Mizore. We really appreciate it" Tsukune told the Snow Faerie.

"As do I wish the very best for you as well. After everything you have been through, you really deserve it, Moka and Tsukune" Ruby added as she held onto Gin so he would not molest Moka by _accident_.

"Thank you very much, Ruby. Everyone, thank you all once again for being here with us on our special day. It was great seeing you. Well, we must be on our way, but you're more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like. Thank you!" Moka said as she and her husband made their way to the front door hand-in-hand, waving to their friends with warm smiles on their faces.

Once the pair exited through the front door, a twenty-five foot black limousine awaited them. On the back of the bumper was a hand-made sign that read **"Moka and Tsukune: Finally Married"** in bold, black kanji.

The black-suited driver opened the rear passenger door and motioned for the couple to enter.

Tsukune held his wife's hand, as she entered first with a bright smile. "Thank you, love" she gladly replied.

"You're welcome, my princess" he answered with a smile of his own. Once Moka was sitting comfortably, Tsukune entered behind her as the driver closed the door after him, once he sat down.

…

* * *

><p>As the chauffeur entered the vehicle, he started the engine, placed it in drive then made his way to the expressway and started to drive southbound towards the couple's destination for their four day  three night honeymoon getaway.

Once the couple were comfortable in the leather seats, they both removed their masks, so they could cool off seeing that their wedding vacation would begin soon. Moka sat close to her mate, leaned her head on his left shoulder, contentment clearly evident on her features. She smiled brightly, excited that they were now finally married. Tsukune pulled her closer, happy as he could be.

"Well, Moka. I'm glad that today went off without any major problems" he said, breaking her out of her thoughts momentarily.

"Oh, yes. I agree, Tsukune. I'm happy that everyone got along so well" Moka answered, sighing cheerfully.

"Mm-hm-mm" he simply replied as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Oh, Tsukune. Can I open the small present now that Kahlua gave us earlier? She said that I could, once we were on our way to our honeymoon," Moka asked as she now sat up straight, the tiny silver gift-wrapped box on the floor in front of her.

Once he opened his eyes, he looked at Moka who was almost begging, complete with the _'puppy dog'_ eyes.

"Sure Moka. I'm curious too" he sincerely answered, seeing that she was getting quite anxious.

"Thanks, love" she said as she reached down and picked up the small box and gently shook it. She removed the metallic, silver paper in one, swift motion. The wooden box looked rather old, it would seem. Moka lifted the lid of the antique box and saw it contained an envelope with her married name written on it: **_"Moka Aono"_**

She removed that and set it on the seat to her immediate left. She then opened the golden-colored tissue paper that was covering something quite heavy. Once she finally saw what the item was, she quickly stopped and placed both of her hands over her mouth and started to lightly sob.

"Moka? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned due to her rapid change in behavior.

"T-tsukune! L-look" Moka said as she handed the box to her mate who now held it in his hands.

He too was caught off guard by the box's contents.

It was a brand new Silver Rosary! Just like the one she had worn up until the time when she and Tsukune became blood-mates, just after graduation!

"Moka?" he inquired to his wife, who was now reading the letter and was crying even more.

"Tsukune...it's - it's a l-letter...from my mother" Moka explained between sobs. She then handed the letter to him; her hands still shaking from what she had just read.

…

* * *

><p>Tsukune began to read it aloud.<p>

"_To my dearest daughter, Moka._

_If you are reading this letter, then I am no longer with you, having sacrificed my very life to seal the demon, Alucard once and for all. Also, if I am to guess, your father had created a new Seal since you have finally found your destined one. The one and only man who had fallen in love with you and accepted you, all of you, for who you truly are. And if I am not mistaken, him and I have met briefly once, while I was temporarily released from Alucard's seal. Tsukune Aono. Am I correct, my dear daughter? When I first met him, I knew immediately that he was your one and only true love. The one who would be able to remove your Rosary and take you as his bride someday in the near future. And that day is today. I am sorry that I could not be there to see you on your special day to be joined as husband and wife. But I know that you made such a very beautiful bride. After-all, you are my one and only daughter whom I love very much. I wish you and your husband Tsukune a very long and happy life together. Just a few words of motherly advice, my sweet Moka. Always be there for each other. Listen to each other and never hold any secrets. Never go to bed angry. Make love on a regular basis. And the most important thing to remember is just be happy. Now, you are most likely wondering about this Rosary. Unfortunately, I never had the opportunity to place a Sealing spell on it. I just want to leave this as a reminder to you, of me. Remember my dear daughter, I will always watch over you. And most importantly of all, I will always love you, my sweet daughter Moka. You are my pride and joy._

_Love, Mother"_

Moka was crying even heavier now, as she heard the loving words her mother had for her; from beyond the grave, it would seem. She hugged her husband firmly, as the memories of her mother from her childhood played back in her mind. The happy times as well as sad.

How did her mother Akasha know that she and Tsukune would end up together and would be married someday? And this letter was written sometime in the past, just before she had sacrificed herself once and for all, to seal Alucard away forever.

Was it because her mother was the one-time head of the _Three Dark Lords_?

Did she have the gift of foresight?

It was quite baffling to the vampire couple, to say the very least.

Tsukune never had a chance to question his beautiful bride any further, seeing that she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He assisted her in laying flat on the leather back seat of the limousine, and gently placed her head on his lap. Stroking her hair seemed to have a calming effect on the emotionally-drained vampiress. Well, she did have a full day and they were both wide awake at the break of dawn.

Tsukune closed his eyes as well and reflected on the times they had shared together since becoming a couple just six short months ago, on graduation day. He had definitely hit the 'jackpot' so to speak. The most beautiful, sweetest, kindest, and smartest girl in high school was not only his very best friend and blood-mate. She was now his wife. And they would live happily, ever after.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**( To be continued! )**

….

* * *

><p>AN:

I am done! Nearly 4 days to write this! I had this entire chapter planned out for **months**, but hit a few minor 'road bumps', while actually writing it down, so I had to really pace myself.

I never originally intended to have anybody from their class attend their wedding, but after months of debating, I figured, sure, why not? How hard could it be? Actually, it was in no way easy! But I hope that I answered a lot of previously unanswered questions, especially that Moka and Kurumu are now friends once more.

I will be taking an extended break from writing. I am done! O_o

_* Yasha: A demon with its origins in India that become known in places such as China. They excel at transformation and use of yokai techniques. Those forms range from lions, elephants, hermits, with either one eye or three eyes, they can use varied forms. In Japan they are similar to ogres._

**The next chapter "Honeymoon and A Vampire" will be out in mid-October (12 to 15th) **

Thank you for understanding! ^_^

Once again, all positive reviews are welcome, as long as they remain "spoiler free".

**As for Moka's mysterious letter from her mother? I think it is self explanatory.**

As for her little sister Kokoa? I will deal with her after the "Wedding Arc" is finished.

Most likely towards the end of October or early November. Thanks for being patient!

_**THANK YOU very much!**_


	27. Honeymoon and A Vampire - Part 1

_Rosario + Vampire: A Honeymoon and a Vampire _~ Chapter 26

This is chapter 26 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: _'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 27 on FF dot net)

Original idea and fan-fic story written by Gamera68.

**Rated M for a strong Lemon and adult themes.**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old.

**Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga series.**

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

_Comedy / Drama / Romance_

**Complete Beta by 'Train48' from DeviantArt. Thanks again for the assist! :)**

…

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here is the Honeymoon chapter. Takes place 2 hours after their wedding reception in Southern Japan..._

…

* * *

><p>As the limousine made its way south carrying the happy couple to the yokai friendly Onsen (Hot Springs) Resort in Shirahama, Wakayama prefecture, neither one could hardly contain their enthusiasm, especially the blushing bride Moka.<br>And it was nearly 12:30 in the morning by this time.

"Tsukune, I can't wait until we get there. We're going to have a great time" she excitedly informed her husband, who just admired the passing scenery.

"Yeah, me either, Moka. I can't wait to jump in the onsen myself" Tsukune replied as the limo eventually made a right turn off the main road, then drove up a narrow road and came to a complete stop a few moments later.

Their honeymoon resort was located near the south-western coast of the main island of Honshu and approximately a two hour drive from Tokyo.

The chauffeur stopped the black limousine, placed it in park and shut the engine off. He then opened his door, made his way to the rear passenger side door and opened it for Moka who exited first followed by her spouse, Tsukune. As he stepped out, his wife held his hand firmly.

The driver then made his way to the trunk and opened it with the remote dangling from his key chain. He then assisted the couple in carrying their four pieces of luggage as well as their wedding gifts that were safely packed away in a large, silver-colored bag, into the resort.  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>As they approached the front door, Tsukune allowed Moka to enter first as he held the door open for her, followed by himself and then the chauffeur, hot on his heels.<p>

Once they reached the reception desk, the black-suited driver placed the luggage on the carpeted floor as Moka thanked him for his assistance. He bowed in acknowledgment and left the duo to return to his limo, then drove back the two hours to Akashiya Castle via one of the hidden tunnels that connected the two worlds.

Tsukune rang the bell on the counter as they did not see anyone behind the front desk or in the lobby itself. A moment later a short, elderly woman who looked as if she were in her late 70's appeared before them dressed in a traditional kimono, silver in color that matched her hair that was pulled into a tight bun.

"Ah, good morning. Welcome to Shirahama Onsen and Resort. How may I help you?" she asked the young couple.

"Good morning. We have reservations for the honeymoon suite. Tsukune and Moka Aono" Tsukune told the elderly woman.

"Aono? Aono? Oh yes, here we are. I see that you'll be staying for three days" the older woman replied as she looked in the reservation book.

"Ah yes. That's correct" Moka replied happily, smiling the entire time.

"Here is the key to your suite, which is located at the end of this hallway on the left-hand side. You also have your own, private onsen. Breakfast will be served at 9 o'clock in the morning and will be brought to your room at that time. Any other questions?" the older woman inquired, a bright smile on her face.

"No, none that I can think of at this time. We'll be fine, thank you very much" Tsukune said as he took the room key in his hand from the resort's hostess.

"You're quite welcome. It's our pleasure to have the daughter of Akasha Bloodriver and her husband as our guests. I will have someone bring your luggage to your room in a moment. Have a pleasant stay. And if you need anything at all, there is a phone in your room that will connect you to the front desk" she told the couple, who bowed in appreciation.  
>...<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukune and Moka walked down the long corridor, holding each others hand. Once they reached their suite, Tsukune inserted the key in the lock, turned it to the right and unlocked it, then scooped Moka in his arms and carried her through the doorway.<p>

Once he entered their room he closed the door with this right foot. He then walked themselves through the large living room that was decorated rather nicely. In the center of the room was a large, black leather love-seat facing a 46 inch high-definition television set, flanked on either side by a two-meter tall bamboo plant.

On the southern-facing wall was a large, glass sliding door that lead to their own, private onsen surrounded on three sides with a three-meter high bamboo fence. To the right of the living room was a decent sized dining room with a dark oak table, along with two matching chairs.

He then made his way to their bedroom located in the back of the suite and gently set her on the plush queen-sized bed, blushing the entire way. The bedding was made from the finest of black silk, with a matching microfiber comforter and two fluffy jumbo-sized pillows.

"Thank you, love" she replied as she gently lay on the soft bed.

"You're welcome, princess" he simply answered as he leaned down and kissed her passionately on her pink, pouty lips that caused her to moan rather vocally.

_* knock, knock, knock *_ they heard a moment later, breaking them out of their wonderful mood.

"That must be our luggage, Moka. Wait here and I'll be right back" he told her as he turned around to answer the door.  
>"Sure thing, love. But don't keep me waiting too long" she told him with an adorable smile.<br>"No problem, Moka" he said as he ran to answer the door as quickly as possible.

He returned a moment later holding two of their four bags as well as the bag that contained their wedding gifts, so they could change into their nightclothes after taking a relaxing bath together. Since it was a resort that catered exclusively to yokai, it was unnecessary for Moka to treat the bathwater beforehand like she would normally do back at home.

"Tsukune, let's take a nice bath now" she told him as she rummaged through her suitcase for her nightgown, the one she had bought just for this very special night. They were finally married and Moka wanted to show her Tsukune just how happy she was.

"Sure thing, Moka. That's the best idea I heard all night. I need to get out of this costume anyway" he replied as he followed her into the bathroom that was located in the back of their suite connected by a short hallway. Upon entering the bathroom itself, they were both surprised how lavish it actually was.  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>The tub itself was easily two meters in diameter and made from the finest of white marble. The warm herbal-treated water was ready for the newlyweds to enter whenever they were ready.<p>

After Tsukune closed the door after himself, Moka was already undressed, having removed her Catwoman cosplay in the blink of an eye, followed by her lacy white, cotton bra and panties. She had neatly folded and placed them into a bamboo basket on the wall-mounted shelf across from the bathtub.

"Tsukune, love. Please hurry. I really want to be next to you" she told him with a hint of seductiveness in her voice as she leaned over the edge of the tub, as she gave her blushing husband an eyeful of her magnificent bosom.

_''Well, this is it. We're finally married and she's my wife now. She really is so beautiful' _he thought to himself as he became instantly stimulated, seeing his wife's amazing physique.

"Sure, Moka" he simply answered as he turned his back towards her and removed his Batman cosplay swiftly as possible. Once he was finished, he then placed all his displaced garments in the wooden basket next to Moka's clothes.

He walked over to the tub as Moka held his hand, as she guided him into the specially treated water. She then sat herself in front of him as soon as he laid his back against the wall of the bathtub. Tsukune then wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist and breathed into her ear, which rapidly aroused the vampiress.

"Ah, Tsukune...no teasing, please" she breathlessly replied, her cheeks now flush from their closeness.  
>"Sorry about that Moka, but you feel really good" he answered as he then nibbled on her left earlobe.<p>

"Tsukune!" she yelped, being abruptly caught off guard by the amorous gesture that sent shivers down her arms and spine. Moka then grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her ample breasts, silently asking him to massage them for her. Her pink nipples stiffened a moment later from her husband's stimulation.

"_Mm-mmm ahhh_...Tsukune...ah that – feels so – wonderful..._ahhhhnn"_ she replied as her breath quickened a brief moment later. Tsukune nuzzled her neck as he gently grazed her delicate flesh with his fangs as the building stimulation was driving him somewhat insane, but held himself back, for the time being.

"Tsukune, would it be alright if we wash each other? I could use your help with my hair too, as I want to wash out the hair dye," Moka inquired once she regained her breath.

"Sure thing, Moka. that's a great idea" he simply replied as he grabbed the bar of soap from the side of the tub, dunked it in the water, lathered it up in-between his hands and started to gently scrub her back, careful not to tickle her too much.  
>...<p>

* * *

><p>After the couple had dried themselves off from their bath, Moka asked her husband to wait in the bedroom for her as she had a little surprise for him, which he happily did without any further questions or hesitation.<p>

After he settled himself on the plush mattress and covered with the comforter, he had propped a couple of pillows behind his back and sat up against the dark, wooden headboard, waiting patiently for Moka to eventually join him.

_'I wonder what kind of surprise she has for me?'_ he quietly thought, as his mind wandered in a fog of his own fantasies.

A few moments later, which seemed like an eternity, Moka made her way into the bedroom after shutting the bathroom light off and sauntered slowly down the short corridor that joined the two rooms.

Once Moka had arrived in the bedroom, Tsukune nearly passed out when he finally saw what his gorgeous wife was wearing. It was a deep burgundy negligee, which came down to her knees, with a plunging, scoop neckline, which hugged every curve of her flawless body, along with color-coordinated three inch heels.

"So Tsukune...see anything here that you like?" Moka asked her blushing husband, who was on the verge of a monumental nosebleed of epic proportions.

He swiftly covered his nose with both hands, as he just merely shook his head yes.

Moka removed her high heels and slowly crawled onto the queen-sized bed, staring into Tsukune's chocolate-brown eyes and smiled adorably.

"Oh Moka" he stated as she came closer and closer as she finally sat upon his lap then placed her hands on her shapely hips.  
>...<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukune quickly became further aroused and glomped his mate, pulled her into his waiting arms then kissed her passionately, catching her off guard. Moka closed her honey-amber eyes and returned her husband's embrace, moaning in delight.<p>

"Tsukune, thank you for marrying me and being the most important person in my life. Words can't describe how happy you've made me tonight. I am so very much in love with you" she told him between tears of joy.

"And thank you Moka for marrying me and always being the most important person in my life. Being with you always makes me happy. I love you very much, too" he replied as he held her even closer.

"Oh Tsukune!" Moka bellowed as she hugged him firmer, feeling more love towards her one and only mate.

After bonding for several minutes, Tsukune reluctantly released Moka so she could join him under the comforter and lay down beside her loving husband.

"Um, Tsukune?"  
>"Yes, Moka?"<p>

"Um, I was wondering...if you're not too tired...do you – um, want to...you know..." she asked as she poked her index fingers together out of her nervous, yet endearing habit.

"Well, I am a little bit beat from waking up so early, but it is our wedding night. I guess it would be proper etiquette to consummate our union as husband and wife. Wouldn't you agree, Moka?" he inquired as he turned to his right and admired his beautiful wife.

Her waist-length hair was back to its proper pink hue, since the hair coloring she had used for her Catwoman cosplay had washed out in the bath a while ago; the silver streaks that framed her lovely face were now tinted reddish-orange as a temporary side effect.

"Yes, Tsukune. I'd like that very much" she bashfully admitted as she glanced at him with a beautiful smile.

He then got up, and laid on top of Moka who wrapped her arms lovingly around his waist as their lips met once again, eagerly kissing each other fervently. Moka parted her pouty, pink lips, granting Tsukune's tongue access into her mouth, and French Kissed him passionately.

Carnal gasps of ecstasy escaped her pink, pouty lips and reverberated off their bedroom suite's walls.  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>As the couple became lost in their emotional union, Moka began to get quite warm due to the building desire that rapidly heated her body up to the point that she was lightly perspiring and gasping for air. Sensing her dismay, Tsukune broke their embrace and sat up on the bed to give her some space.<p>

"Moka?" he asked her, seeing that she was still panting lightly.  
>"Ah – hah...yes, Tsukune?" she said in-between breaths.<br>"Are you okay?" he asked out of genuine concern for his mate.

"Oh, yes love. I'm fine, thank you. Just a bit hot. Could you help me remove this, please?" she asked, referring to her nightgown.

"Oh sure thing, Moka" he happily replied.

Moka sat up and rose off the bed then stood on the carpeted floor, faced Tsukune who was now sitting on his knees and looked in her direction. She lifted her arms above her head. Taking her lead, Tsukune raised her crimson nightgown over her head, revealing a very naked Moka, sans bra and panties.

"Thank you, Tsukune" she said as he handed the delicately made camisole to her. She folded it neatly in half and placed it on the wooden nightstand to the right of the bed. Smiling lovingly now, she returned to join her husband and covered herself with the microfiber comforter.

"It's my pleasure, Moka" Tsukune replied, as she settled her nude form next to him.

Moka then took the initiative this time and laid herself on top of her husband, who to her surprise had already removed his blue and white striped boxer shorts and was now as naked as she was.

"Tsukune, please _take **very** good care_ of me", she whispered into his right ear.

"Moka..." is all he could say as he placed his hands on her voluptuous derriere and squeezed it gently. She squeaked lovingly in delight.  
>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Tsukune...please...rub my breasts love" she asked once she ceased their embrace momentarily and then sat up on his lap and leaned her voluminous breasts over his face. Without saying a word, he did as requested by his one and only mate. Holding her breasts between his hands, he massaged them from the side which caused Moka to softly moan with desire.<p>

"Tsukune...oohhh...ahhhhhn...feels...so...good...p lease, kiss my nipples" she begged.

He then sat partially up and then started to lightly suckle on her nipples, taking turns on each one as the pink erogenous zones stiffened immediately. Moka's heartbeat and breathing increased due to the wonderful sensations that began to completely overwhelm her.

"_Ahhh_...Tsukune...more..._ahhhh_...more...love..."

Moka moaned erotically as tingles of pleasure traveled down her spine and caused her toes to curl from the exquisite sensation. Waves of pure ecstasy washed over her body as the heat was becoming nearly impossible for the amber-eyed vampiress to bear for much longer.

She suddenly arched her back, then climaxed explosively as the stimulation on her sensitive nipples increased. Tsukune sucked even harder as she moaned loudly with lustful delight.

Once her breathing returned to somewhat normal levels, Tsukune wrapped her in his caring arms, kissed her tenderly and felt the bond between themselves multiply by the passing second.

"Tsukune...I want...you...now...inside me, please my love" she whispered between the eager, soft kisses they exchanged.

Her husband then sat up on the bed then swapped positions with Moka.

She then laid her head on the satiny-soft pillow as he hovered over her on his knees once she spread her sexy, well-toned legs apart then invited him to become one with her. As his throbbing manhood entered her warm sex, Moka loudly gasped as they consummated their marriage as husband and wife.

_'Oh Tsukune...it...ah...so...good...my love...ah-hhh...' _she silently communicated through their ever-growing blood-bond.  
><em>'Oh Moka...you feel so good',<em> Tsukune wordlessly replied likewise.  
><em>...<em>

* * *

><p>Slowly and tenderly the couple made passionate love, growing much closer as the flaming romance of their union burned inside of them. Time seemed to slow down for the honeymooners as they were immersed with complete affection and absolute devotion towards each other. Their pounding hearts beat in absolute unison.<p>

As they became further aroused, Moka could sense the growing blood-lust in her mate. She then tenderly licked him on his neck, signaling to him it would be alright if he wanted to partake in some of her sweet blood. He in response did the same, as his fangs extended then slowly pierced her delicate neck, drinking in her wonderful ambrosia.

As Tsukune lapped up her blood in small, steady slurps, Moka's fangs extended to their full length, then pierced his neck, and hungrily consumed her mate's blood in turn. Once more, the blood-bonding took effect as they drank one anothers' life-force in accord.

Memories of the past they shared between themselves and cemented their relationship even further.

Tsukune's rhythm increased gradually, as Moka moaned, her fangs still buried in his neck, as she lapped his blood in small, tender slurps. The tickling sensation was too much for the groom, which caused a groan of desire in the back of his throat to come forth.

_'Ahhh...Tsukune...oh yes...please...now...ah-hhh...Tsukune!'_

_"Moka...ahh-hhh...ah-hhhh...Moka...I can't – hold – out - anymore!'_

_'It's okay, Tsukune...I'm ready, love...'_

As Moka released her fangs from her mate's neck, she shuddered in the aftershocks of her most powerful orgasm ever, her voice resonating loudly off their bedroom suite's walls.

As her back arched, Tsukune retracted his fangs, rapidly cleaned her neck with his tongue and sealed the puncture marks. A moment later, he released his hot seed inside her, his entire body trembling as he peaked forcibly.

**Thankfully their bedroom was protected by a powerful magical barrier that made their bedroom completely soundproof.**

Still entwined, the couple collapsed on the bed, unable to speak nor move. They just held each other closely, basking in the warm afterglow of an amazing morning of passionate lovemaking.

As they came down from their natural high, they both realized it was well past 2:30 in the morning by this time. Mutually deciding to call it a night, they covered themselves up with the warm blanket and decided to get some well-deserved rest. After all, they had a very busy day and had both been awake for nearly twenty hours by this time.

Once Moka turned off the lamp on the nightstand, she rotated to her left and warmly kissed her husband good night.

"Goodnight, Moka. I love you."  
>"Goodnight, Tsukune. I love you, too."<p>

Moka turned to lie on her right-hand side and then scooted herself closer to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer and wanted to never let go of her.

…..

* * *

><p>AN:

I am done! I worked on this chapter for nearly 3 days. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know it is short, but very Lemony.

I plan on extending their honeymoon for at least one more chapter, which won't be out until at least October 20th or 21st. Thank you for the continued support.

_A very big **THANK YOU** to my friends and Beta Readers for their continued support: **CorlesssLawliet, Train48, edichter, Onyx2589 and Shadowwolf08** ^_^_

_A big thanks again to 'Train48' for the complete Beta!_

All positive 'spoiler-free' reviews are always welcome.

My readers from DeviantArt are more than welcome to leave a "Guest" review with their dA user name. Thanks again!


	28. Honeymoon and A Vampire - Part 2

**Rosario + Vampire: A Honeymoon + A Vampire (Part 2) ~ Chapter 27**

This is chapter 27 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: _'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 28 on FF dot net)

Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**Rated M for mature themes. **

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.  
>However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.<p>

**Comedy / Drama / Romance**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from "Rosario + Vampire". The only credit I take is from my original story and any characters created to help it move along ^_^_

* * *

><p>…<p>

A/N: This covers days 2 and 3 of the "Honeymoon" arc. Please enjoy this rather long chapter. ^_^

…

* * *

><p><strong>Friday morning, November 1st<strong>

As Tsukune's stomach rumbled, he finally rose out of bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He turned to his right and was surprised not to see his beautiful bride Moka lying in bed next to him.

_'I wonder where Moka ran off to so early?'_ he wondered to himself, as he glanced at the clock on the dresser next to the bed and noted the time. It was only 8:45 in the morning.

He walked over to the closet on the opposite side of the room and found his slippers and complimentary robe. After making himself somewhat presentable, he then made his way down the short hallway adjacent to his side of the bed and lightly tapped on the door since it was not only closed, but locked as well.

_* knock knock knock *_

"Moka? Are you alright?" he inquired from his side of the still-locked restroom door. He didn't hear anything besides the toilet being quickly flushed. Moka slowly unlocked the door and came face to face with her somewhat-worried spouse. He had noticed that her cheeks and forehead were flush as she was perspiring quite a lot. Like himself, she too was dressed in the complimentary robe and slippers left for their use while staying at the yokai-friendly Hot Springs Resort.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Oh, sorry Tsukune. I didn't hear you knock" she simply replied as she attempted to walk around him, but was blocked off by her mate, worry clearly evident across his features.

"Good morning" he said as she continued to look at him, but avoided eye contact.

"Oh, good morning" she said as he quickly enveloped her in his arms then hugged her tightly.

"Moka, what's wrong?" he calmly inquired, as he held her firmer.

"Nothing's wrong love. I just had to use the restroom," she explained as she attempted to squirm her way out of her husband's tight grip.

"Are you sure, Moka? Your face is all red and you're sweating a little bit," he said as he loosened his grasp around her waist and looked her straight in her amber eyes.

***knock knock*** they heard coming from the front door of their suite.

"Ah, that must be our breakfast. I don't know about you Tsukune, but I'm starving," she said as he reluctantly released his spouse so she could answer the door. He heavily sighed as he followed behind her towards the front of their honeymoon suite.

He would definitely have to sit her down soon and ask her what was wrong, as he couldn't detect anything like he usually would, through their blood-bond. It was almost as if she were hiding something, he thought to himself.

"Thank you very much. It looks wonderful" Moka told the server who bowed in appreciation then quickly left the honeymooners be so they could eat their traditional Japanese breakfast in peace.

It consisted of steamed rice, Miso soup, Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet with dried daikon radish on the side) and Umiboshi (pickled Ume plums) along with two tall, chilled glasses of fresh tomato juice.

…

* * *

><p>Once Moka carried the wooden tray over to the dining room table, Tsukune pulled out her chair in a gentlemanly fashion which caused his adorable bride to blush even more so than usual. She then placed a plate in front of her husband and herself along with a pair of bamboo chopsticks, plus a fresh glass of chilled tomato juice.<p>

"Thank you Tsukune" she cutely replied to the chivalrous act.

"No problem, Moka" he replied as he gently brushed his right hand against her cheek.

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

***grumble***

"Ah sorry about that, Moka. Guess I'm hungry, too" he replied as she scratched the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

"It's okay, love. I'm starving, myself" she replied as she giggled lightly.

"_Itadakimasu" _they said in unison as they both dug into their food like the hungry vampires they were.

The pair just ate in comfortable silence, just happy to be in each others company. However, Moka knew that she would have to sit him down eventually, seeing as they just had today and tomorrow for their honeymoon.

Moka really didn't want to worry him, but she didn't want to show any signs of weakness; after all, she was an 'S' class Vampire. She would just have to put a smile on her face for now and make the best of their remaining alone time.

Once their breakfast was devoured, Tsukune gathered their plates, set them on the wooden tray, and left it in the hallway to be retrieved later on by one of the resort's staff members.

…

* * *

><p>Moka walked over to the living room and sat on the microfiber love seat, then laid her head on the armrest. Tsukune joined her a moment later as he still wondered what was bothering her so much to leave her in a state of lethargy.<p>

"Moka?" he inquired hesitantly, afraid to upset her any further.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she replied with her eyes closed.

"Um, is something bothering you?"

"No, not really. I'm just not...feeling well today and I'm kinda tired" she truthfully answered.

"I see. Um, have you uh, ever felt this way before? I mean were you ever sick when you were younger?" he calmly inquired.

"No. We vampires never get sick unless it was caused by anemia, which was usually my own fault for not drinking blood on a regular basis," she explained, eyes still closed.

"I see. So you never had a cold or the Flu while growing up?" he asked, as he got more distressed by the growing second.

"That's right, love. I never had any sort of illness while growing up. Our immune systems are quite different from humans. The antibodies in our blood would fight anything off immediately that tried to get a hold of us and possibly cause us to become ill," Moka truthfully explained as she opened her eyes and glanced over to her left at her mate.

She could tell he was very concerned for her current state of well-being. Moka then sat up and warmly smiled, knowing just how worried he was for her. The way he has always been since they first met over three and-a-half years ago at Yokai Academy.

"Tsukune, I'm perfectly fine, really. I'm just a little tired, that's all. I know that you're worried about me, but I just need some rest," she told him as she reached out and held his right hand in her own and firmly squeezed it.

…

* * *

><p>"Well, you're right about that. I am worried, Moka. It's not like you to be this way. And I can't detect anything from you through our blood-bond" he sadly told her while he squeezed her hand more firmly.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to cause you any worry. It's just that, well, I've never felt this way before. Ever. Maybe I should call Father and have him make an appointment for me to see a doctor. But we'll have to travel to the yokai realm in order to do so" she explained as calmly as possible, not wanting to further upset her husband.

"Oh, okay Moka. I just never thought that you could ever get sick. You've always been so strong and confident about everything. Maybe this has to do with your two sides merging?" Tsukune hypothesized as he scratched his head in an effort to grasp a hold of this enigma of a puzzle.

"I honestly don't know either, Tsukune. I'm going to make that call now and speak to Father. In the meantime, why don't you go and enjoy the outdoor hot spring and I'll join you when I'm finished" Moka told her mate as she forced a smile to her lips, as she attempted to have her mate relax somewhat.

"Alright Moka. That sounds like a plan. Maybe the hot spring will help us both unwind. I'll meet you out there when you're done speaking to your Father" he replied as she leaned over and kissed Moka on the lips. She moaned with desire from the simple expression of his undying love and devotion for her.

"Thank you, love. I'll be out very soon," she said as she got up from the loveseat and made her way to their bedroom to make her phone call. Maybe her Father would have some insight on her sudden predicament. Tsukune followed behind her and made his way to the restroom to fetch two fluffy, over-sized towels for the both of them.

As he left Moka to make her call, she cutely winked at him which caused him to blush furiously.

"Hello, Father. It's me..." she said once the other end finally answered.

…

* * *

><p>After Tsukune had bathed outside, he sat in the herbal-treated onsen, and allowed the specially treated waters to soak into his aching joints. Even though he was a vampire now, all the love making with his beautiful mate took its toll, especially when his powers were sealed up by the Sterling Silver ring he wore on his right ring finger.<p>

Sure, he had plenty of stamina and could easily access the abilities he learned from his mentor, Tohou Fuhai, last year during the entire **Fairy Tale **incident. He proved as much to Moka when her younger obsessive-compulsive sister, Kokoa had challenged him back in late August at the End of Summer Festival, which was held at the Shrine near their home. And he had put the younger vampire in her place, even while his powers were still sealed away. Moka was quite impressed to say the very least.

"Tsukune, I'm done with my phone call" Moka said as she made her presence known while her mate had his eyes closed in the onsen. Apparently, she had already taken a quick bath inside after she was finished speaking to her Father. She was only wearing her robe and a pair of slippers. Her waist-length hair was pinned up into a bun, as not to get damp from the hot springs.

"Moka...oh Kami..." he said as she swiftly disrobed in front of him and allowed her robe to fall to the stony ground below and bore the perfection of her flawless, nude form in front of him. She appeared more beautiful than ever, he thought to himself, from her abundant bosom, her slim waist and flared hips to her well-toned, sexy legs. She was definitely by far the most breathtakingly gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

Once she sat herself in the calming, herbal waters herself, she scooted in front of Tsukune and leaned back against his broad chest. He slowly enveloped her in his arms and hugged her close. He was very happy to finally detect her innermost thoughts, feelings and emotions through their special bond.

...

* * *

><p>"Hey, Moka? Is everything alright?" he asked her once she had finally relaxed herself.<p>

"Yes, love. Everything's fine. I spoke to my Father and he said he would get me an appointment with our family's physician by tomorrow, so we're going to have to leave here in the morning around 10" she informed her overly-protective mate.

"I see. Well, that's good to hear Moka. I guess that we're gonna have to make the best of our remaining alone time" he replied, feeling much better knowing his one-and-only would be seeing a doctor tomorrow morning.

"Yes, love. I couldn't agree more. I know we're supposed to have one more day, but this is rather urgent. I honestly don't know what could be wrong with me. I mean, I feel fine now. But earlier I felt so exhausted. But don't worry, our family doctor is very good. She'll know what is ailing me, even before we know it" she reassured her husband as she stood up, turned around and faced him; her impressive-sized bosom in his face.

"Oh Moka..." he said as he gently held her voluptuous, plump breasts in his hands and began to massage them ever so lovingly. Moka started to become aroused instantly due to her love's attention. He then lightly tweaked her pink nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, which caused the amber-eyed vampiress to rapidly climax rather forcibly.

"Ahnnn...Tsukune...ahhhngn...oh Kami...ahngn...ahhhh...hah...hah..ahhhhh ahhhh!...Oh Tsukune!" she bellowed loudly as her knees buckled from the continuous stimulation. She slowly fell forward into her waiting mate's open arms. He then embraced her firmly and kissed her on her dainty neck, which caused her to be turned on once again.

Once her breathing and heart rate returned to somewhat normal levels, she stood up and looked at her Tsukune as the biggest grin ever graced her features.

"Feeling better, Moka?" he asked as she sat down on her knees in front of him.

"Oh yes, love. Much better, thank you" she happily replied as she draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him fiercely which made him excited even more so.

The two amorous vampires kissed each other with the intensity of a thousand suns, their bond drawing them closer by the passing second. Time seemed to slow down for the pair as their tongues wrestled with each others, only augmenting the growing pleasure inside of themselves.

They both suddenly ceased their embrace as they realized they wanted more. A lot more. Tsukune looked at Moka in her honey-amber eyes with more love and compassion than ever before. He stood up then picked her up in his arms and carried her back towards their honeymoon suite. Both were still soaked from their hour-long dip in the natural hot springs.

"Tsukune, maybe we should dry off before we go inside" Moka suggested to her husband who still held her in his strong arms.

"Uh, you might have a point, Moka. Sorry about that. I guess I wasn't thinking straight" he embarrassingly replied.

"It's okay, love. I want a lot more, too" she honestly answered, her cheeks flushed bright red from her genuine reply.

He walked themselves back to where their towels were and set Moka gently on the ground.

The duo each grabbed a towel and dried themselves off as quickly as possible.

...

* * *

><p>After they fetched their robes and slippers, the duo made their way back into their suite and into their bedroom. Tsukune then locked the door behind himself out of habit, then hugged Moka from behind, and started to kiss her on her ears and neck. She gently pressed her shapely behind into her mate's growing erection and caused it to swell in girth.<p>

Moka was getting further aroused and couldn't bare the building fire of love and passion towards her mate, inside herself anymore.

They were still nude from the onsen, as the day they were born.

"Tsukune...take me, please. I want...you now love..." she told him as she grabbed him by his hands and walked him over to the queen sized bed. Moka then crawled onto the bed once Tsukune was lying down comfortably. She then leaned forward and placed her impressive bosom on top of his throbbing manhood.

"Moka..." is all the ebony-haired young man replied. She smiled provocatively, seeing her mate become aroused from such a naughty position. Moka then proceeded to rub his manhood between her warm bosom, which caused her husband's breath to hitch, as the intense pleasure was becoming too much for him. Tsukune was lightly perspiring, as he attempted to hold himself back.

_'Oh man, I thought I'd never see the day that Moka would do _**_this _**_for me'_ he screamed in his mind.

Seeing him in such discomfort caused her to quickly stop her ministrations and crawled onto his lap then rubbed her soaked flower along the length of his pulsating rod. "Tsukune..." she replied as her lip quivered, feeling her mate so close by.

As Moka guided her lover into her warmth, she could feel the bond between themselves increase by the passing second. She was quite happy to say the very least.

"Tsukune...let's take it...nice and slow" she lovingly pleaded of her husband.

Without saying anything further, he did so as requested of his loving wife. As he entered her, he could too could feel their bond bring them much closer together. Moka placed her hands atop his shoulder as her pace slowly increased and tenderly made love to each other for the next hour or so.

"Oh Tsukune!" Moka bellowed as she and her husband peaked simultaneously.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, November 2nd<strong>

"So Kokoa, you do understand what must be done, correct?' Lord Shuzen questioned his youngest female offspring. He had requested her swift return home after getting approval from Tenmei Mikogami, the Chairman of Yokai Academy.

"Yes, Father. I understand" the redheaded Shuzen daughter replied as she stared at the carpeted floor below in her father's study. Kokoa knew her elder stepsister Moka and her husband, Tsukune would be visiting today, but wasn't told the reason why behind their sudden appearance.

"Good. Now remember this, my young daughter. If you do not do as I have asked of you, I will not only have you expelled from the Academy, but will send you to finish your remaining school year in the human world instead," Issa told her.

"But Father! I love attending school at Yokai!" she exclaimed rather exuberantly.

"No, **'buts'** young lady. What you did to Moka's **blood-mate** is _very serious._ What if you had killed him? And you still won't tell me who gave you the flask of Holy Water in the first place! Now...you **will **not only apologize to your brother-in-law, and my adopted son, but you will beg Moka's forgiveness as well. Which I'm sure, in and of itself, will be no mere task. Now go to your room and wait to be called by one of the Maids. They will be arriving shortly," Lord Shuzen told his daughter Kokoa, as he nervously twisted a long lock of his ebony black hair out of habit.

"Yes, Father" she merely replied as she left her father's study and walked the long stairway up to her bedroom on the second floor of the ancient castle.

...

* * *

><p><em>*Knock knock knock*<em>

"Yes, enter please" Issa announced as he leaned back in his black, leather chair, a goblet of warm blood held in his right hand.

"Lord Shuzen, I came as soon as I could" replied a female in her mid-thirties. She was dressed in a long, pure white lab coat, black knee-length shirt, light beige blouse, and simple black pumps. Her waist long, green hair was up in a bun and she wore a pair of oval glasses over her violet eyes.

"Doctor O'Hara. I'm so glad that you could make it as quickly as possible" Issa gladly replied as he sat up from his chair and walked over to the female physician.

"It's no problem at all, Lord Shuzen. I brought all my equipment along that I'd need for a standard physical examination. I must say though, I haven't seen Moka since she was what? Five years old, I guess" the good doctor said, as Issa shook her hand rather heartily.

"Yes, that's true. Anyway, you can use my study for your examination of Moka. She'll be along any moment now," the vampire Lord told her.

"Ah, yes. Well, thank you very much. I'll be very thorough in her physical. I will need to take a blood sample, unless there are any objections?" Doctor O'Hara inquired, as Issa was ready to give her some room to get herself prepared for her patient's arrival.

"You're quite welcome, Doctor. No, no objections on my part. I, uh did mention that Moka no longer is sealed and that her two halves have permanently fused, correct?" Issa said as he turned to face her, his hand on the doorknob.

"I see. Yes, you mentioned that to me on the phone yesterday, but I still don't understand how something like that could ever have happened in the first place. Very strange indeed. Well, I guess "strange" is part of the job" she mused as a light smiled tugged at her lips.

"If Moka decides to tell you the, uh, details, it might make more sense I suppose. I don't quite understand it myself, truth be told. I believed that her mother's Rosary would always protect her, but the seal was quite weak since Tohou Fuhai could not repair it properly last year, after it was destroyed. He did the best he could on such short notice. Well, Akua did save her life, after all. Anyway, I believe they have arrived. I will send her in once she is settled in for the day" Issa told the female doctor as he left his office and headed to the front door to greet Moka and her husband Tsukune.

"They?" Doctor O'Hara questioned nobody in particular.

….

* * *

><p>"Father? Hello? We're home!" Moka announced as Tsukune opened the large, wooden front door for her, their bags at his feet.<p>

"Moka dear. Welcome home my daughter" Lord Shuzen replied a moment later as he gave his offspring a warm hug.

"It's good to be home, Father. But I wish our visit was on better terms" Moka sadly replied once he released her.

Her father nodded yes in agreement.

"It's good to see you also, Son," the elder vampire said as she reached out and shook his son-in-law's right hand rather energetically.

"Yes, Lord Shuzen. Thank you. It's good to see you, too" Tsukune replied once he too was released from his father-in-law's hearty handshake.

"Now, now. No formalities. You are family, Son. And I expect you to call me Father. Or dad. Either one is fine. Now, I will have one of the Butlers carry your bags upstairs to your room in a few moments. I know you have just arrived, but I would like to find the underlying cause of Moka's sudden "illness" as quickly as possible. Her doctor is waiting in my study, so if you'll both follow me now," Lord Issa told the vampire couple who followed behind him.

"Yes, Father" they replied in unison, which caused the elder vampire Lord to snicker at their adorable antics.

_'It must be nice to be so very young and madly in love'_ the elder vampire thought to himself.

...

* * *

><p>A few moments later, the trio arrived at Lord Shuzen's study. Tsukune opened the wooden door and allowed his Father-in-law to enter first followed by Moka then lastly himself. Doctor O'Hara smiled brightly and was taken back somewhat over how much Moka had grown up into a beautiful, young woman, since she saw her nearly a decade-and-a-half ago.<p>

_'She looks so much like her mother, Akasha'_ the doctor thought silently.

"Moka dear, this is Doctor Jana O'Hara. She took care of you when you were younger," Issa told his daughter.

"Oh yes. I remember. It's very good to see you again, Doctor O'Hara," Moka said as she politely bowed out of respect for her family physician.

"Miss Moka. It's very good to see you once again" she replied and bowed in similar fashion in front of the Vampire Princess.

"Thank you, doctor. Please allow me to introduce you to my mate, Tsukune Aono" Moka replied as Tsukune stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Good morning, Doctor O'Hara. It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Good Morning, Mister Aono. It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Alright everyone. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way; Doctor, please take good care of my little girl. Tsukune, you will come with me to give the good doctor some privacy," Lord Shuzen said as he walked towards the doorway.

"Yes, Father" Tsukune replied.

"Doctor, please do take good care of my wife" the ebony-haired vampire said as he turned around a moment later.

"You have my word, Mister Aono. Moka is in very good hands. I promise" Jana replied and bowed.

"Tsukune, I'll be fine. Besides, I will meet you upstairs when I'm done here, okay? I promise I won't be very long," Moka told her love as she ran to his side and gave him a peck on his cheek as well as a quick hug.

"Alright Moka. I'll see you when you're done" he said as he reluctantly released her from their embrace and followed Issa out the door. The doctor locked it behind the male vampires once they left, as to avoid any unwarranted intrusions, especially from her immediate family members.

"So Miss Moka. I see that you are all grown up and married now. Congratulations."

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Doctor" Moka replied as she was waved over to have a seat on a leather couch next to her father's desk.

…

* * *

><p>"Son, there is someone here who needs to talk to you. <strong>KOKOA! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!<strong>" Lord Shuzen bellowed at the bottom of the stairwell, which caused Tsukune to cover his ears. And here he thought that Moka was the loud one of the family!

A brief minute later, an out of breath, worn out, redhead of a vampire showed up at the bottom of the stairway.

"Kokoa, remember what I told you earlier. And no fighting. Understood?," he said to his daughter, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, Father" she quietly replied, now shaking like a leaf. She then looked up at her brother-in-law and gulped hard.

The younger vampiress was actually afraid of Tsukune, especially after her father had told her the tale of his bravery, during his first year at the monsters-only high school. And that was long before he became a Ghoul.

...

* * *

><p>"Hi there, Kokoa" he happily said as he stuck his right hand out in a friendly gesture, as he wanted to make amends with her.<p>

"Please! **Don't hit me!**" she screamed as she pulled back and nearly tumbled to the carpeted floor at the bottom of the stairway.

_'Now that's...weird...what the hell is going on here?' _Tsukune thought to himself of his younger sister-in-law.

Now puzzled by her stranger-than-usual behavior, Tsukune looked at her, cowering on the bottom steps, as if she were terrified of him.

"Kokoa, I'm not gonna hit you, I promise" he calmly told her as he got down to her level and gently placed his right hand on her shoulder, as he attempted to get her to relax, somehow.

"No! I know you're lying! Father told me how strong you really are! I'm sorry Tsukune! **I'm so sorry!** Please! Don't hurt me..._wahhhh!_" she shrieked out as she jumped into his arms and began to cry a river of sorrow.

Caught off guard by Kokoa's extreme change in behavior and sudden mood-swing, he just held her slender form against his broad chest and hugged her for all she was worth. Even though she had grown up a lot in the past two years and started to resemble his wife somewhat, she was still quite immature for her age.

...

* * *

><p>"So, doctor? What's exactly wrong with me?" Moka inquired as she redressed herself.<p>

"Ah, well, Miss Moka. I can't find anything wrong with you, physically at least. I won't know for certain until I run a few blood tests" Doctor Jana replied as she stowed her equipment away in her large, brown leather bag and latched it closed.

"Oh, I see" Moka replied softly.

"Miss Moka. There is nothing wrong with you, trust me" she said with a warm smile.

"So, how long will these tests take? Can I go see my husband now?" Moka asked with a half-worried, half-excited look across her features.

"Well, If I start the tests now, I should have the results by, let's say...dinnertime, tonight. And yes, you can see your hubby now. However, ah, before that...may I ask you a few 'personal' questions, Miss Moka? I mean if you don't have any objections," Doctor O'Hara inquired as she pulled out a pen and writing tablet from her bag.

"I see. Um, what kind of questions, doctor?" Moka asked as she sat down once again, Doctor O'Hara next to her.

"Like I said, personal. About you and your blood-mate. You are blood-mates, correct, Miss Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune and I are blood-mates. We have been since just after Graduation"

"And when did you become blood-mates?"

"On April twenty-ninth of this year"

"So, a bit over seven months, Miss Moka?"

"Yes, that's correct, doctor. What does this have to do with anything?" Moka inquired nervously.

"Please Miss Moka. I'm getting to that. I do know quite a lot about the physiology and mating habits of Vampires."

"Mating habits, doctor? Oh...I see. Oh my!"

…

* * *

><p>"Kokoa, are you feeling better now?" Tsukune asked the younger vampire who had used his brand new burgundy dress shirt that he received as a wedding present from Moka, as a box of tissues. She then looked up at him, her emerald-green eyes swollen from her half-hour crying spell.<p>

"Yes Tsukune. Thank you. I'm feeling better now, I guess" she replied as she finally sat up from the steps and smoothed out the wrinkles in her black and white checkered mini skirt.

"Well Kokoa, I'm glad to hear that" he said with a warm smile, as he sat up likewise.

She just weakly smiled in turn and proceeded to walk back upstairs to her bedroom. Honestly, she felt a lot better; but she suddenly stopped, walked down a few steps and returned to his side.

Kokoa knew in her heart that she had to swallow her pride and do what she knew was the right thing to do, otherwise she would face her father's wrath and be forced to attend the remainder of her schooling in the human world.

"Tsukune. I'm only gonna say this once, so you better listen good. I am very sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and big sis over the past two and-a-half years. And I apologize for almost killing you with Holy Water. I hope that someday you can forgive me for my behavior towards you. Please let us get along from now on" Kokoa told her brother-in-law, her face burned red as her hair, from extreme embarrassment.

Tsukune was stunned to say the very least. He honestly had no idea what to say in return to that. She had to be kidding, right? In all the time he's known Kokoa, she's never once apologized. For anything. Something had to be up, he quietly thought.

"Alright, Kokoa. I accept your apology. But there's somebody else here that you have to apologize to as well, am I right?" he questioned her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

...

* * *

><p>Once Moka properly thanked her family physician, she made her way out of her father's study and proceeded to find her mate. She was quickly surprised, feet glued firmly in place seeing him approach her, as well as her younger sister Kokoa trailing right behind him. Something had to be up, she thought.<p>

"Hi Moka" Tsukune said once his wife met him in the middle of the hallway. He quickly grabbed her around her slender waist and lifted her high into the air, which caused her to giggle adorably.

"Hi Tsukune" she said once her feet touched the floor and quickly kissed him, ever so passionately.

Once the two vampires were finished bonding, Kokoa decided to speak up.

"Hi, big sis" Kokoa uttered, turning Moka's attention towards her.

"Hello, Kokoa" Moka coldly replied as she held Tsukune's hand and stood in front of him, just in case her pest of a little sister tried something again.

**You know, like attempted manslaughter.**

"Moka, please relax. Kokoa has something she needs to tell you. Don't you, Kokoa?"

The younger vampiress just stood there, as she twisted the toe of her black oxford shoe into the carpeted floor.

Now Moka was getting quite upset and started pushing her yokai out in sharp waves towards her younger stepsister, which caused her to wince at the powerful sensation that nearly caused her to lose her breakfast. Tsukune squeezed her hand lightly, silently asking her to tone it down somewhat.

Honestly, he was ready to lose his breakfast, too!

…

* * *

><p>"Well, Kokoa? My patience is wearing thin," Moka announced as she released Tsukune's hand and stepped forward, just centimeters from her little sister.<p>

"Um, big sis...I...uh...wanted to...apologize...for...um...what I mean is...I'm v-very sorry for everything. For all the t-trouble I caused you and...your blood-mate Tsukune...he told me...everything...he's done for you and you for him...I – I really had no idea. I let my p-pride and jealousy blind me...he...he's really a good guy...and..he...uh...loves you...I guess...and um...well, um..."

Moka was stupefied senseless. She honestly had no idea of what to say nor how to react to this unforeseen turn of events.

Here was her little runt of a sister and she was apologizing for the first time, ever. Moka wrapped her arms around Kokoa and hugged her firmly into her plump, full bosom, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

Now Kokoa was crying as well. All the years of jealousy and fighting took its toll on the youngest vampire of the Shuzen - Akashiya clan. She finally realized that her elder sister Moka and Tsukune were indeed meant to be together and she knew that she couldn't do a damn thing about it now. They were blood-mates and had already cemented their relationship for the remainder of all eternity.

Tsukune had sat Kokoa down earlier and told her how he and Moka met on the first day of their Freshman year at Yokai Academy. Even though he was ready to leave the monsters-only high school after he realized he would not fit in.

She had chased after him, her first friend; but was suddenly stopped.

How he ran to Moka's side after he heard her scream, when she was attacked by the Orc, Saizo.

He had attempted to force himself on the pink-haired maiden and make her 'his woman' by **any means necessary**.

If it weren't for Tsukune's swift arrival, Moka would have faced a fate far worse than death itself. Tsukune was the one who had accidentally removed her Rosary and released her true, Inner self. She had then _shown the perverted Orc his place_ once and for all.

Tsukune also told Kokoa how Moka had saved his life on two separate occasions by injecting her vampire blood into him. If it weren't for them taking care of each other, neither one of them would be alive today.

"Shhh...It's okay Kokoa. I forgive you as well. I'm glad that we can finally live as sisters should. But you have to keep your promise Kokoa. You must let Tsukune and I live in peace. I'm sure Father would be very disappointed in you if he knew you were trying to disturb our married life. Understood?" Moka said to Kokoa as their waterworks finally ended.

Moka felt much better too, she had to admit. She had a clean bill of health, plus her mate and Kokoa had put the past finally behind themselves. At least Kokoa was growing up it would seem, to the middle daughter of Lord Issa Shuzen.

…

* * *

><p>Once the vampire duo bid their farewell to Kokoa, they eventually made it upstairs to the bedroom they would be staying in for the remainder of the weekend.<p>

It was Moka's former bedroom, but it had gone under a major reconstruction it would seem.

The walls were now made of a dark stone; the carpet was dark red as were the window coverings and matching silk bedding on the king-sized bed. The walls were painted a light shade of antique white. The dresser was made of the finest wood and stained red as well. Their bags were already unpacked and all their clothes were neatly stored away in the walk-in closet.

"Wow" they exclaimed once they walked inside and took in the sight before themselves.

"Tsukune...this is my old room" Moka said, stating the obvious.

"I see. Well, it looks like your dad went all out for us"

"Yes, love. It would seem that way" she happily admitted.

...

* * *

><p><em>*knock knock knock*<em>

"I'll get it, Moka" Tsukune said as Moka admired their new bed and laid down, face first into the comfortable bedding and happily sighed.

"Ah, Father! We weren't doing anything, I swear!" Tsukune bellowed out, seeing who was at the door. Lord Shuzen laughed at his humorous reaction.

"Oh what a pity. I was hoping you two would make me a grandfather someday, before I kick the bucket. Oh, the pain of not being loved..._*sniff*_" Issa said as he entered the bedroom, his left arm hiding his face, crocodile tears evident in his voice.

"Father. You know I love you. Well, maybe someday Tsukune and I will have a child," Moka said as she got up from her new bed, 'consoled' her father, and played along with his childish game.

"Oh, my sweet daughter Moka. You are by far my favorite. You've made your daddy very proud!" he lamented as he returned her hug.

Tsukune sighed at the ridiculous 'act' before him. He had to hold his laughter in. For now anyway. Here was the head of the Shuzen clan, the most powerful vampire in the modern world, in name and in reputation. So here he was, acting like a spoiled child that didn't get what they wanted for their birthday.

Tsukune then decided, he too wanted in on the 'act', just to give the old man a hard time.

"It's okay, dad. Moka and I will do our **very** best to make you a grandfather someday" he said as he patted the elder Vampire Lord's back in an effort to lighten his 'mood'.

Well, it worked all right.

Issa turned to his son-in-law and smiled brightly, then hugged him firmly and nearly cracked a few ribs in the process.

"Really, son? Oh, you've made this old vampire very happy!" he wailed with over exuberance. Tsukune winced in agony from the hug, though.

…

* * *

><p>"Okay, Father. That's quite enough. Please put my husband down" Moka firmly demanded as she started to get somewhat upset. Her father was pushing his prank a bit too far and her mate was clearly distressed. Issa sighed and released Tsukune a second later.<p>

"Sorry about that, Tsukune, Moka" he sheepishly replied as he nervously poked his index fingers together.

_'So that's where Moka picked up that habit'_, Tsukune mused to himself.

"It's okay, Father. No harm, right Moka?" Tsukune said, as Moka was ready to either cry or kick the old man into the next millennium.

"Fine. It's okay, but please Father, no more of your silly jokes" Moka acutely admonished him.

Once Lord Shuzen was eventually forgiven, the pair had thanked him for their wedding gifts and the new 'honeymoon' suite that he had built for the newlyweds. He then excused himself and told them to make themselves at home.

Issa would have one of the household staff call them downstairs once dinner was served. It was now nearly 4 o'clock in the afternoon and they had two hours all to themselves. They were both lying on the plush bed, just holding hands, content just to be alone for a couple of hours.

"So Tsukune, what would you like to do now? We can watch a movie in the theater downstairs, or we could take a swim in the pool. Or we can fool around."

"I had no idea that you had a theater here, MoKa"

"Oh yes love. It's a state-of-the-art, high definition screen. Sony Surround Sound and 3-D ready" she explained.

"Or we could fool around...Ow! My back! **My back!**" Tsukune yelped, his face twisted in into a knot of agony. Moka got distressed immediately.

"Tsukune! Where does it hurt?" Moka said as she sat up on her knees and looked him in his eyes, pain evident on his face and in his voice.

"My...lower back...oh Kami! I think your dad hugged me too hard...owww..."

"Tsukune love, turn over onto your stomach, slowly. I'm going to rub your back for you. If you're in any discomfort, you let me know right away, okay?" Moka lovingly instructed.

"Oh Kami...Okay, Moka. Please make the pain...go...away"

She would definitely yell at her father later on. He had unintentionally injured her blood-mate. Joke or not, he usually took things excessively far and someone would end up getting hurt, and now it was her husband who was suffering in a great deal of anguish.

…

* * *

><p>Doing so as requested by his loving wife, she helped him to remove his shirt, then cautiously turned over onto his chest and placed his head on a pillow between his arms, and asked Moka to sit on his rump, she could begin the healing process.<p>

Moka gingerly and tenderly kneaded his aching flesh in her strong, but caring hands. She was very cautious to be as gentle as possible. She didn't want to injure her mate any more than he already was, by her foolish father. She slowly and tenderly worked her way up from his lower back all the way up to his shoulders that were tense as well.

"Ohhh...Moka...ahhhnn...like that...ahhhh...Oh Moka...that...feels...so good..."

Moka warmly smiled as she heard her husband almost purr her name in delight.

"It's okay, love. I'm here for you. Please relax and try not to move around too much."

"Thanks...Moka" he replied, feeling better somewhat already.

"There's no need to thank me Tsukune. It's my pleasure. You're the love of my life and I'll do whatever it takes, just to make sure you're always happy. Besides, it's my duty as your wife to make sure you're well taken care of. Oh, and I get to touch your _fine_ body whenever I want to" she proudly admitted, blushing crimson as what she just said aloud, finally sunk in.

Tsukune went into full-body blush mode as well, once the words he just heard from his wife were processed not only by his brain, but by his libido, too.

...

* * *

><p>As Moka's touch continued to help her mate recover, she was getting quite stimulated from their close proximity. His natural, musky, scent permeated her senses and was driving her to the edge of ecstasy.<p>

Her breath came out in small pants as her tiny fangs elongated to their full length and the **ends of her hair turned bright silver** for a brief second. Her beautiful **eyes then flashed crimson red**, then back to amber.

Sensing his mate's growing lust through their blood-bond, Tsukune decided to say something. Besides, he was becoming turned on more so than Moka was.

"Thanks, Moka. I'm feeling better now. I really appreciate it."

"Awww, it's really not a problem, Tsukune. I'm just happy to hear that you're feeling a lot better now" she happily replied, as she grudgingly removed herself from his derriere and sat to the left side of him on the huge bed. He then sat up himself, glomped her quickly, and pulled her into his arms.

...

* * *

><p>"I also want to thank you, you know for being with me. Having you in my life, really is like a dream come true that I don't want to ever end. And I would not be alive today if it weren't for you. Thank you, Moka. Thank you for saving my life when I couldn't even protect you, the only woman who I have ever loved from the moment we first met. You complete me in every sense of the word. I love you so much, my sweet Moka" he said into her right ear, the last part nothing but a whisper.<p>

"Oh, Tsukune. I had to save you, love. You were my first, true friend and I couldn't bare the agony if I ever lost you. You've saved me as well, like I confessed to everyone at our wedding just two days ago. You are the one who shattered the stone wall I had built around my heart, so I wouldn't feel the constant pain of always being alone. You really are my everything, my wonderful husband. I love you so, so very much."

Their wonderful ambiance was brought to an abrupt halt as someone was knocking rather energetically on the wooden, bedroom door. Tsukune found his shirt and redressed himself quickly as Moka excused herself from his embrace to put an end to the infernal racket.

They were sharing an intimate moment between themselves of bonding and somebody had the gall to bang like a lunatic on their door. Whoever it was, better have a valid excuse to interrupt the vampire princess' alone time with her blood-mate.

They had just spoke from their hearts and bore their souls to each other, for crying out loud!

Moka swung the door open and glared daggers at the cause of her irate aura. It was one of the household's several Maids.

...

* * *

><p>"I am sorry to interrupt you, Mistress Moka, but your father had instructed me to come and personally inform you that dinner is now being served in the main dining hall downstairs" she said as she stared at the floor.<p>

"Thank you. Please inform my Father that my mate and I will be down in a few minutes once we are dressed," Moka said to the diminutive Maid that was easily half the vampiress' height. She was a goblin, after all.

"Yes, Mistress. I will inform your father of your momentary arrival" the Mini-Maid replied as she curtsied and left the vampiress to tell her Master the news.

Once Moka closed the door, she walked over to the closet to find something nice to wear, since her father's dinners, especially with family, were the fancy ones it would seem.

"Tsukune, love. We have to meet Father downstairs for dinner. Please find something nice to wear as it is customary in our household" she said as she hugged her husband and planted a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Sure thing Moka. Any suggestions?" he said as he joined her a moment later in front of the walk-in closet, having a sudden dilemma on what to wear.

Moka picked out an elegant, silk dress, metallic royal blue in color with a generous scoop neckline, that came down past her knees and flowed freely around her flawless legs. Her high-heeled shoes complimented her evening gown. Tsukune chose a navy blue suit with a tie that matched Moka's dress along with a white, long sleeved, dress shirt and simple, black dress shoes.

He though it was better to be overly-prepared than not prepared at all.

Approximately ten minutes later, the couple were finally dressed. They opened the door, closed it behind themselves, stepped out into the hallway that seemed to go on forever, and walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Once they made it downstairs, they meandered yet again another five minutes down another extended corridor that lead them to the main dining hall, located in the west wing of the Castle.

...

* * *

><p>Tsukune and Moka saw that not only was her father present for dinner as was Kokoa, who was sporting a black, Velvet mini dress with her pet bat and familiar, Ko-buddy perched happily on her right shoulder. Lord Shuzen sat at the head, and was flanked on his left by Doctor Jana O'Hara.<p>

"Ah, Moka, Tsukune, here. Come, sit" Issa said once the duo approached the table, motioning for them to sit on his right. Kokoa excused herself and sat next to Doctor Jana, so her big sis and brother could sit next to her father.

Dinner consisted of roasted duck, steamed vegetables, long-grain brown rice, fresh Caesar salad and a generous glass of the finest red wine that money could buy. Moka and Tsukune were unsure of whether or not to partake of the alcoholic beverage, but Lord Shuzen happily informed the couple that they were old enough to, as well as it being a family tradition to do so, once blood-mates were finally married.

Kokoa had a small glass of red Grape juice instead, since she was neither old enough to partake of the custom, nor had chosen a mate yet. She was still two years younger than Moka, after all.

As the quartet ate dinner in comfortable silence, Moka would glance to her left every so often and blush adorably whenever Tsukune made eye contact with her. She could barley contain her emotions which her mate picked up on through their special bond.

Kokoa noticed the silent exchange between her sister and brother-in-law with each other, but held her tongue, due to the promise she had made with her Father.

_'I guess I was wrong about Tsukune all along. He really cares about and loves big sis' _the redheaded vampire thought to herself.

Once dinner was finished, the staff had swiftly removed all the dishes from the dining room table.

"Miss Moka? I'd like to discuss with you the results of your tests now, if it is alright" Doctor O'Hara said to the vampire princess, who was happily chatting away with her husband as they still sat at the table. Lord Shuzen made himself scarce, saying he had some business to attend to. Kokoa returned to her bedroom, seeing she had some homework to finish up, before she returned to Yokai Academy in the morning.

"Oh, certainly doctor" Moka said as she stood up from her chair, her husband mimicking her actions.

"Mister Aono, I'll have to ask you to wait outside as it is confidential. But she can tell you later on, once we are done", the good doctor informed him, as he followed behind the two women.

"Oh, okay doctor. Not a problem. I understand" Tsukune sadly replied as he sat on a burgundy leather chair in the hallway, outside the study as Doctor Jana asked Moka to enter first.

"I'll be out shortly, love. I promise" Moka told her mate with a bright smile that calmed him down somewhat. He just nodded yes and had remained seated, as he waited for Moka's return.

…

* * *

><p>Once Moka sat down on the long, leather couch, Doctor O'Hara handed her a sheet of paper with her diagnosis written on it.<p>

Moka read the paper, as a variety of emotions played across her face. Everything from extreme embarrassment to complete surprise. Moka then set the paper on her lap and looked at her doctor with a blank look in her eyes. She couldn't comprehend what she just read and truly believed it had to some type of error. It just had to be, right?

"Doctor?" Moka said several awkward minutes later.

"Yes, Miss Moka?" Jana replied as she sat down next to the vampiress on her right hand side.

"This must be some sort of mistake" Moka replied worriedly.

Doctor O'Hara knew Moka would react this way. But she performed the same blood test several times and all the results were identical. There was no other viable explanation of her professional prognosis of Moka's blood tests and thorough physical examination.

"I'm afraid not. My tests are always 100 percent accurate. I even ran the test three additional times and the results were exactly the same," the kind doctor said as she placed her hands atop Moka's trembling ones.

Moka had honestly never been this scared before in her entire life. Even when she nearly died last year during Alucard's attack, she took it in, better than this.

"Oh, I see," the vampiress replied as she looked at the carpeted floor below. Moka wasn't sure what to make of this unusual development. How would Tsukune react to the sudden news?

"Miss Moka, this should be no surprise to you, since you and Tsukune are bound by your blood-bond. I think you should be the one to tell him and I'm most certain he will take the news in stride" Doctor O'Hara told Moka, who was still stunned at the unexpected revelation.

Moka then sat up and looked at her doctor in her eyes, finally smiled and handed the test results back to her to hold on for time being.

"You're right, doctor. I apologize for my reaction. I need to see Tsukune right away" Moka said as she bowed in appreciation of the doctor's thorough diagnosis.

"No harm, Miss Moka. I do wish you and your husband a very happy life. If you ever need my services in the near future, please don't hesitate to contact me for any reason" Doctor O'Hara said as the vampiress approached the door and turned the handle.

"Thank you, Doctor. For everything" Moka said as she smiled and waved farewell to her physician for now.

…

* * *

><p>As Moka closed the door of the study behind herself, Tsukune sat up from his chair. Moka then walked over to his side and tackled him to the floor as a flood of tears streamed down her face.<p>

"Moka? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked his wife out of loving concern, as he held her firmly.

She remained silent for a few minutes, and used her husband's shirt as a tissue, which was now soaked from her salty tears. She then got up off the floor several minutes later and gave her mate a hand up.

"Moka?" he inquired, worry evident in his voice.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she replied as she wiped away a few remaining tears from her pink cheeks.

"Is everything alright? You didn't say anything once you left the doctor."

"Yes, love. Everything is fine. Can we go and talk somewhere...um...private? I don't want anyone else hear what I have to tell you. But trust me, love. Please?" she pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure thing, Moka. Let's go" he said as he held out his right hand, which she happily latched onto and walked down the long corridor, then up the stairway towards their room on the second floor of the castle.

Once they were finally alone in their own bedroom, Moka locked the door behind herself and walked her husband over to the bed, hands linked again, and asked for him to have a seat, which he happily did without any further questions nor hesitation.

…

* * *

><p>Moka paced back and forth for several minutes along the side of the bed as she attempted to collect her jumbled thoughts into a comprehensive order of some sorts. Tsukune watched this scene play out for awhile as he suddenly stopped her in her tracks, before she wore a rut into the new carpet.<p>

"Moka?"

"Yes, love?"

"You told me downstairs that you had something that you wanted to tell me, right?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that. I was just gathering my thoughts together, that's all," Moka explained as she then sat down on the bed next to Tsukune.

"Okay. I'm listening, Moka" he said as she reached over and placed his hands atop her own.

"Well, um...the thing is...uh...well...we...I mean us...that is...ah" Moka began as she was now rambling nonsensically.

"Moka? Please, slow down and tell me what's on your mind. Remember the advice your mother told you in her letter to you? _Listen to each other and never hold any secrets. _I'm here for you no matter what you have to tell me" he said as he gently squeezed her hand.

Moka sighed heavily. She knew in her heart that she couldn't hold onto this information for much longer, as Tsukune was absolutely right and would definitely take notice sooner or later.

"Well, Tsukune. Um, the thing is...I uh, guess...congratulations are in order" Moka finally managed to spit out. She then turned to her right and hugged her one and only mate in a firm embrace.

Tsukune was confused to the rapid change in mood and the happy emotions that overwhelmed his senses that he could feel coming from Moka through their bond.

He quickly ended their hug and looked at Moka in her beautiful amber eyes.

"Congratulations, Moka?" he inquired.

"Yes love, you're going to be a daddy. I'm four weeks pregnant with our child," Moka happily admitted as a healthy blush overcame her features and patted her **still-flat belly** to prove her point.

All he could say was "Oh boy" before he passed out right then and there on the bed.

…

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Tsukune finally regained consciousness. He looked up at his wife Moka who now grinned excitedly from ear to ear.<p>

"Moka?" he inquired as he wondered to himself if what she told him a few minutes ago was the truth or had been dreaming the entire conversation.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she replied as she sat up and straddled his waist, as she basically pinned him to the plush bed.

"So, what you told me is true, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, love. I'm going to be a mommy in eight months from now" she gladly explained, driving her point home.

"So, uh...how did this happen, Moka?"

"We made passionate love, of course" she bashfully answered, her face burned red from even more embarrassment.

"Oh, right...Um, does anybody else know yet? I mean, besides your doctor?"

"No, not yet. I really wanted you to be the first to know of our wonderful news, Tsukune."

"I see. Well, I'm very happy Moka...but I hope that your family accepts the good news, too" he nervously replied.

"Trust me, Tsukune. They will. Especially my sisters. I'm just..._really_ happy right now" Moka said as she shed a few more tears of absolute joy. He then gently took her hands into his own and pulled her on top of himself. He hugged her very close, as the fantastic news finally sunk in.

He and Moka would be parents by next July.

Tsukune could hardly contain his own overflowing happiness for himself and his beautiful wife.

His parents would be thrilled with the amazing news of course. He just had to think of a way to tell them without having them overreact, as they normally would.

He hoped that they wouldn't make a big deal of it, but was secretly hoping they would since this would be their very first grandchild, who he knew they would spoil to the ends of the Earth.

It was going to quite a learning experience after all, for the young couple.

…

* * *

><p>AN: I am done! I worked on this very long chapter for nearly 3 full days! O_O

I had the entire 'honeymoon' arc all figured out then took a minor detour. I had no intention of taking this new route so soon, but I know I had been hinting at this possible outcome for quite some time now. Actually since chapter 1, LOL.

I also tried something different, which I never attempted before, up until now. I did two scenes at the same time (switching back and forth)

Moka's time with her Doctor (who is an original character created by myself and can not be used by anyone else!) and Tsukune's talk with Kokoa. It was not easy.

I had to go back over each scene several times to make sure they remained not only separate, but happening at the same exact time. I don't know if I could ever pull it off ever again.

As for the gender of Moka and Tsukune's baby. I already have it planned out as well as a name, and will not be hinted at until the appropriate time, so please do not try to guess, because I'm not telling, LOL. You will have to Follow this story until the very end.

Much thanks to all my followers and friends who have supported me from day one.

_A very big _**THANK YOU**_ to my friends and Beta Readers for their continued support: _

**CorlesssLawliet, Train48, edichter, Onyx2589 and Shadowwolf08**_ ^_^_

Next chapter will be out around October 26th or 27th.

Thanks for the continued support.


	29. Honeymoon and A Vampire - Part 3

**Rosario ****+ Vampire: A Honeymoon + A Vampire (Part 3) ~ Chapter 28**

This is chapter 28 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: _'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 29 on FF dot net)

Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**Rated M for some mature themes and a Lemon.**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.  
>However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.<p>

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**_Beta by 'Train48' from deviantArt._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from "Rosario + Vampire". The only credit I take is for my original story and any original characters I created to help it move along._

_…_

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the final chapter of the Honeymoon Arc. Enjoy!_

**Saturday Evening, November 2nd: Shuzen – Akashiya Castle, Yokai Realm.**

As Tsukune and Moka continued to lie in the bed at her father's castle, they just remained cuddled up to each other and basked in the knowledge that they were going to be parents by next July.

The vampiress was still getting used to the fact that she was indeed, without a doubt carrying their first child inside her womb at this very moment. She still bore the smile that warmed her heart and felt much closer to Tsukune than ever before.

They had finally changed into their night clothes for bed, just a short while ago.

Moka's choice for the evening consisted of a black pair of spandex leggings and a form-fitting red tee-shirt that had screen-printed on the front, a black and white picture of the classic cartoon character 'Betty Boop' who wore a pair of 'geeky' eye glasses; along with the phrase in large, white letters "All this and Brains, too!"

Tsukune was dressed similarly. A simple black pair of cotton pajama pants and a navy blue 'Godzilla' tee-shirt, with the giant, forest green, kaiju's name in bold, red kanji splashed across the front.

"Hey, Moka?" Tsukune asked his beautiful bride, who was still holding him very close from behind.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she replied as she hugged him even firmer, as she felt blessed beyond measure.

"I was wondering when are we going to tell our parents about you being pregnant?" he inquired as he held her arms tighter across his waist.

"Well love, we can call and tell your parents right now. As for my Father, he will find out when I'm good and ready to tell him" she explained, a combination of ire along with a hint of lighthearted mischief in her tone of voice

"Are you still mad at him for earlier? You know he didn't mean to hug me so tight when he was acting like a spoiled child" her spouse replied as he released her temporarily and sat up on his knees and turned around to face her.

"Tsukune, he really hurt you! He not only needs to know what he did was wrong, but also needs to be reminded that he just can't go around and do that to you. You're my mate and I will not idly sit by and allow him to injure you. Accidentally or not, love. He will find out when I believe the time is right" Moka replied as she was getting upset again.

Tsukune sighed as he quickly wrapped his arms lovingly around her voluptuous body and held her tight before she broke down into another crying spell. Or before she kicked her Father into the stratosphere for his undignified, childlike behavior.

"Okay, Moka. You do have a point, I suppose. You're going to tell your sisters though, right?"

"Thank you for understanding, love. Yes, I will tell them tonight, although I didn't see Kahlua at all today. She might be working and won't be home until who knows when; if that's the case" she answered in return, happily knowing that her mate understood her and fully supported her decision.

"It's alright, Moka. I know what you mean. It is kind of sneaky, but maybe your old man won't be so immature in the future," he replied with a warm smile. Moka returned his bright smile with one of her own, knowing very well that she and her mate would always encourage each other, no matter what situation they found themselves in.

Once the pair finished their hug, he hopped off the bed, walked over to the nightstand and picked up the telephone. After dialing his folk's number, he put it on 'speaker phone' mode, so Moka could hear the conversation along with him.

A few moments later, the other end finally answered.

"Hello? Aono residence" announced a familiar, cheerful female voice.

"Hi Mom, it's me" her son replied.

"Well, hello Sweetie. How are you and Moka doing?" Kasumi lovingly asked her son.

"We're doing fine, Mom. Uh, is dad around?" he asked.

"Yes, your father's home. Is everything okay?" Kasumi said.

"Yes, Mom. Everything's fine. We just – had to cut our honeymoon short, though" Tsukune explained as calmly as possible.

"Oh, are you sure everything's fine, Sweetie?" she inquired with motherly concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, Mom. We're actually at Moka's home. We, uh...well something kind of came up – could you get dad, please? We have something that we uh – have to tell the both of you."

"Oh, I see. Are you positive nothing is wrong? You sound somewhat nervous" Kasumi stated as she called her husband over to the telephone.

"Yes, Mom. We're totally fine" Moka said through the mouthpiece.

"Okay, your Father is here. So what's going on? What came up so suddenly?" Kasumi asked clearly ready to blow a fuse any second now.

"Are you sitting down, Mom? We actually have some really big news" Tsukune told her.

"I am now, Sweetie. We're listening. Go ahead" his mother calmly replied.

"Well, you see the thing is...and please Mom, don't freak out like you usually do."

"Mom, I'm four weeks pregnant with Tsukune's child and you're going to be a Grandmother" Moka blurted out, sensing her husband's hesitance through their bond.

"Oh is that so? I think I need to lie down now"

**_*ka-flump*_**

"Dad, hello? Hello? Is anybody there?" Moka asked from her side of the conversation, as she heard the phone's receiver on the other end tumble to the tiled floor below.

"Yes, Moka. I'm here. Kasumi just fainted. So, um, when did you find this out?" Koji asked his daughter-in-law once he picked up the receiver.

"About two hours ago, actually. I was feeling quite tired yesterday morning, and it wasn't because of anemia. So I called my Father and had him make an appointment with our family physician. She gave me a complete physical examination today as well as a blood test. And so, well...that was her diagnosis. I didn't believe it myself at first, but she reassured me that I was in perfect health and that I am indeed, quite pregnant. Tsukune fainted too when I told him of the wonderful news. And my due date is in July" Moka truthfully explained with great detail, not leaving any important information out.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order then. Way to go, Son" Koji said that resulted in Tsukune to blush bright crimson.

"Thanks, dad. We're really happy. Please tell Kyoko and her family, too. I just know she'll be thrilled. Have a good night and we'll be home sometime tomorrow" Tsukune told his dad.

"You're very welcome. So I'm going to be a Grandfather? Go figure. Oh, sure. We'll call her in a while. Goodnight you two and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight" the vampire couple said in unison as Tsukune hung up the telephone a moment later and placed it back in its proper location on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Well that went over better than I expected, Tsukune. Except for when your mom fainted, just like you did" Moka told her husband, followed by a little grin.

"Yeah, well I guess she was more shocked than I was. But I'm glad they accepted our good news with an open heart" he said as he pulled his wife once more into a warm hug.

"You're right. Now we have to tell Kokoa" Moka said once she was released from his hug a few moments later.

"Do we really have to?" Tsukune asked his wonderful wife as he narrowed his eyes in exasperated frustration.

"Yes, love. We have to. I thought you and her were on better terms now?" Moka questioned her mate.

"Well we are, Moka. I'm just not sure how she'll handle the good news. I'm really not in the mood for one of her temper tantrums."

"Tsukune, I'll just explain to her that she'll be an Aunt by next summer. What could ever possibly go wrong if I tell it to her that way?" Moka asked her mate as they opened the bedroom door and walked together, hand in hand down the long corridor to Kokoa's bedroom.

...

* * *

><p><strong>"Come again, big sis?"<strong> Kokoa huffed out, as her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Kokoa, please...calm down. This is why we came for our unexpected visit earlier today. I wasn't feeling well yesterday and Tsukune and I were just concerned about my sudden change in health, that's all..." Moka informed her younger sister, who was sitting at the wooden desk in her bedroom, as she finished up her homework assignment.

"I don't believe it! Do you have any proof?" Kokoa snorted aloud in a half-shout.

"Here, Kokoa. Read this and it will explain everything" Moka told her as she handed the paper that Doctor O'Hara slipped under her bedroom door, just before she left the Shuzen estate.

Kokoa examined the sheet of paper that Moka handed her with great intent and started to read it. Not only once, but several times over in a row. She narrowed her eyes and returned the paper back to her sister.

"This is a joke, right? You guys are just getting back at me for everything I've ever done to you in the past" Kokoa firmly stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Tsukune in a questioning way.

"Kokoa, this is no joke. You're going to be an Aunt by next July" Moka softly replied with a warm, genuine smile and held her mate's right hand in a loving, protective manner then blushed hard.

Kokoa softened her features and quirked her brow, seeing her older sister look so happily content and completely at ease.

"Really, big sis?" she asked as a small smile tugged at her lips, once what she heard Moka say with such compassion and sincerity in her voice, sunk in to her partially-opened mind.

"Yes, Kokoa. I'm going to be a mommy" Moka said as a single, solitary tear of joy trickled down her already pink cheek, as she gently patted her firm abdomen.

Hearing her sister Moka say that with such honest conviction moved the younger vampiress' heart. Kokoa stood up from her chair, then walked over, and gave her elder vampire sister a warm hug.

"Oh big sis, that's awesome!" she cheerfully squealed with delight.

The Vampire princess was being heartily embraced by Kokoa for the first time ever, it would seem.

Tsukune was shocked speechless and nearly moved to tears himself as he witnessed this scene of sisterly-bonding unfold before him.

It seemed as though he was worried for nothing. Moka and Kokoa were actually getting along and not fighting for once. It truly had been a miracle-filled day for the vampire couple. He could hardly contain his own emotions that were amplified ten-fold by Moka's own happiness, through their blood-bond. He joined the two young women in a group hug a minute later.

As soon as the vampire trio ceased their longer-than-usual group hug, Moka and Tsukune thanked Kokoa, excused themselves for the remainder of the night since the youngest Shuzen daughter had to finish her homework assignment, and be in bed by ten PM.

She had to return to Yokai Academy in the morning, per the Chairman's request for allowing her to leave the campus for one full day.

...

* * *

><p>Once they returned to their bedroom at the end of the extended hallway that seemed to go on forever, Moka wanted to run an idea past her husband, seeing that it was early Saturday evening and they were still officially on their honeymoon.<p>

"Tsukune?" Moka said as she climbed on top of him while he lay on the comfortable bed and closed his eyes for a few moments as he reflected on the events from the day.

"Yes, my beautiful wife?" he said with a slight grin.

"Would you like to do something? I'm too wound up to just lay here for the next few hours, and it's too early to go to bed" she inquired, as she attempted to get her spouse up and about.

When he opened his eyes, he looked at his mate and smiled, wondering what she was planning, saying she wanted to do something.

"What did you have in mind, exactly?" he asked as he sat up partially, curious now.

"Well, I was thinking...would you like to take a dip in our underground pool? It's quite isolated from the rest of the castle and nobody would bother us there."

"That sounds like a great idea, Moka. But we didn't bring any bathing suits," he replied.

"That's not a problem, love. We can just go skinny dipping. Please?" she pleaded with stars in her eyes.

"Skinny dipping?" he asked as he sat up and wondered what she meant by that odd phrases.

"It means that we go swimming naked" she answered with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Is that so? Well, I guess we could. You did say it's isolated and nobody would bother us?"

"Yes, love. It's off-limits to the staff and it's located beneath the castle in an underground cave. It's really beautiful and serene too, plus the water is already naturally treated for us" she explained.

"Sure, Moka. That sounds like a great idea. Lead the way, beautiful" he gladly replied as he followed Moka to the closet to fetch some large, fluffy towels. Moka's heart thumped loudly against her ample bosom, quite happy that her little plan had worked out wonderfully.

...

* * *

><p>As Tsukune and Moka walked down the private stairway that lead them to the underground pool located in the cavern under the castle, he silently wondered to himself just how big it actually was.<p>

A minute or so later, his question was answered as they opened the large, wooden door and stepped into the cavern.

The underground geological formation was massive; it was easily over a hundred meters long, and nearly three-quarters as wide.

It looked quite ancient he thought to himself and the entire area was illuminated from within by naturally-occurring bio-luminescent stalagmites and stalactites that glowed brightly in hues of greens, blues and violets. He was quite surprised to say the least.

"Wow, Moka. This is amazing!" he shouted, as his voice echoed off the natural, stone walls of the monumental cavern.

"I knew you'd like it Tsukune," Moka happily replied as she grabbed his free hand and led him over the actual 'pool' itself which made up nearly half the size of the cavern.

'And I have you all to myself, with absolutely no interruptions' she told herself with a playful smile.

"Yeah, Moka. Well, let's get undressed then" he simply replied as he pulled off his tee-shirt, followed by his pajama pants and then lastly his boxer shorts and slippers. He neatly folded his garments in half and placed them on a small, nearly-flat, table-shaped rock about a meter from the pool's edge.

He then dipped his left foot into the naturally treated water and was surprised how the temperature was absolutely perfect. He walked into the pool up to his shoulders and waved Moka over to join him.

After removing all her night-clothes and having placed them next to Tsukune's, she walked back a few meters, then ran towards the pool, jumped high into the air and made a sensational dive.

She landed in the water behind her husband about a meter or so with a huge splash, then swam up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately on his lips.

Once the couple decided they needed to breathe before they passed out due to lack of oxygen, Tsukune held her astonishing, naked body close to him and was quite surprised at her spectacular entrance.

"Wow, Moka. That was an awesome dive. I'm really impressed" he honestly told her which caused her to become a little embarrassed somewhat.

"Thanks, Tsukune. I really do like to swim, but I could never do so in the human world...well you know the reason why" she said, her voice now a whisper.

_He remembered their freshman year when they were looking to join a club during the first week of high school. Moka followed him to the various clubs' booths that were scouting for new members. She really wanted more than anything to be a part of whatever club he thought they could both enjoy together._

_Unfortunately, he was lulled into joining the "Swim Club" that was supervised by a Mermaid._

_He had no idea what he had gotten himself into and nearly had his life drained by the water yokai. Moka was quite upset and became instantly jealous of all the attention he received when he joined the club._

_Moka had come to his rescue since he was overcome by the hungry horde._

_Tsukune had dragged her out of the pool after she had defeated the Mermaids, since her body was weakened by the chlorinated water. Her Inner self was quite upset towards him for making her Outer self-cry._

_They eventually made up due to the misunderstanding and he had promised her that he would do anything to get to know her better. That's when they were approached by their homeroom teacher, Miss Nekonome. She asked the two freshmen if they were interested in joining the Newspaper Club._

Which they happily did and that's one of the best times they ever spent together throughout high school. Moka was very happy to spend as much time with her best friend as possible. It brought them much closer and really made such a huge difference in both of their lives, for the better.

...

* * *

><p>"That's okay, Moka. I understand what you're saying. I – I'm really happy that we came down here. And, and...I'm sorry again, you know. About the whole 'Swim Club' incident" he sadly replied as he hugged her firmly, as the sad memory resurfaced.<p>

As she picked up on his melancholy mood, she lovingly returned his hug; as she too shared his somber memories of the whole ordeal.

"It is going to be okay, Tsukune. It was all a misunderstanding, remember? I already told you back then that it was mostly my fault anyways, because I never told you that I couldn't be around normal water. So it's okay now, love. It's not *sniff* your fault...*sniff*...it's okay...I'm here for you, my love."

She pulled him into her abundant bosom, and began to sing for him, as she desperately attempted to lighten his mood while they stood in the middle of the underground pool.

_How do I,  
>Get through a night without you?<br>If I had to live without you,  
>What kind of life would that be?<em>

Oh I, I need in my arms,  
>need you to hold,<br>You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
>If you ever leave,<br>Baby you would take away everything-  
>good in my life...<p>

And tell me now,  
>How do I live without you?<br>I want to know,  
>How do I breathe without you?<br>If you ever go,  
>How do I ever, ever survive,<br>How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

Without you,  
>There'd be no sun in my sky,<br>There would be no love in my life,  
>There'd be no world left for me<p>

And I,  
>Baby I don't know what I would do,<br>I would be lost,  
>If I lost you,<br>If you ever leave,  
>Baby you would take away everything<br>real in my life -

And tell me now,  
>How do I live without you?<br>I want to know,  
>How do I breathe without you?<br>If you ever go,  
>How do I ever, ever survive,<br>How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

...

* * *

><p>As Moka finished her song for her one and only love of her life, she could detect his spirits had indeed lifted, due to her never-ending love and determination.<p>

"Thanks, Moka. I'm feeling better now. And I still can't get over how beautiful your singing voice is. And well, that's my all-time favorite song now" he happily replied as he pulled back for a brief moment, gazed lovingly into her eyes then slowly closed the short space between themselves and kissed her ever so passionately.

_'Oh Tsukune, you really are the sweetest man I have ever met. I am so madly in love with you'_

Moka deepened their kiss as she poured all her feelings into this one, simple act of affection for each other. His heartfelt compliment caused her already soaring emotions to spiral out of her grasp.

She then moaned erotically into his mouth as her toes curled from the continuous stimulation that caused her to become entirely lost in the moment.

Tsukune then lowered his arms from around her waist and began to massage her perfectly peach-shaped derriere which caused his wife to squeak with delight. Moka temporarily ceased their kiss as she was getting lightheaded somewhat from all the emotions that quickly overcame her.

"Tsukune...I do love you so much."

"And I love you so much, my beautiful wife."

"Awww, thank you love...um, will you still find me attractive...even after I start to gain some weight from the baby?" she hesitantly asked as she hugged him lovingly.

"You're welcome, Moka...well of course I will. I have always found you to be very attractive, ever since you knocked me over with your bicycle on the first day of school. Remember? I told you the same thing on the day of or Graduation party. That fact will always remain true, Moka," he truthfully replied.

Moka knew he was being completely honest, just like he always has been; otherwise she would be able to detect any untruthfulness through their blood-bond.

"Really, Tsukune? Even if my breasts get **much **bigger than they are now?" she asked with an adorable smile.

"O-of course, Moka. It will just mean that there's a lot more of you to love" he gladly replied as he became stimulated even more so and fantasized just how large her breasts would get once she started to show any visible signs of being with their child.

"Oh, thank you, love. I was just making sure, but you're more than welcome to suck on my breasts anytime you want," she joked in return. He grinned happily, knowing that he would always love her the way she is, and has always been: flawlessly beautiful in every sense of the word.

"Not a problem, Moka...um, well if that's the case, you wouldn't mind if I did now, would you?"

She just smiled at her husband and shook her head no, silently telling him she wouldn't mind and would rather enjoy it.

'_Oh, Tsukune...please do, my love..._

Tsukune leaned down a bit and lightly held her right breast with his left hand and proceeded to gently suckle on her nipple and teased it with his tongue. He simultaneously began to tenderly massage her left breast in small circles, with his free hand.

Moka got aroused immediately from her husband's ministrations and softly moaned in ecstasy. She had to wrap her arms around his back, so she wouldn't collapse from the warm waves of pleasure that washed over her body, as she felt her wanton desire for her mate exponentially increase by the passing second.

Tsukune was in heaven. He heard his beautiful mate's desire in her groans of delight that boosted his arousal as well.

"Ahhhh...T-tsukune...ahhhng...oh...ahhhhh ahhhhh ahhhhh...uhhhng...ahhhh...more...suck...harder"

The carnal sounds he heard his mate call out, caused his manhood to throb madly under the water.

Moka could feel his hot flesh brush up against her flat belly. She lowered her left hand under the surface of the pool and started to rub it lightly which cause his breath to hitch from the unexpected stimulation. "Moka...ahhhh...oh Moka..." he called out, his breath coming out in short pants.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...I want...you now...please...I want you...inside...me...now...love...oh Tsukune..." she begged in between moans. The heat was becoming unbearable for the amber-eyed vampire maiden as her mind began to go blank from her mate's constant attention on her voluptuous bosom.

The ends of her hair briefly turned bright silver once again, as her eyes became blood red with black, reptile-like slits, her hair then returned to bright pink and her eyes back to amber a second later. Tsukune did not take notice of the brief change since his eyes were closed for a moment, as he stood up, scooped her effortlessly into his arms and carried her out of the underground pool.

Once they were on dry land, he placed both of their towels onto the ground, so they could lie down comfortably. Without saying another word to each other, they proceeded to make slow, passionate love in the underground cavern. Moka's moans of pleasure echoed off the stone walls as she and her one and only became one, yet again. They continued to kiss, caress, and show their undying love, adoration and affection for each other for hours, it would seem.

Once the pair had peaked simultaneously, they unanimously voted to finally dry themselves off of any remaining dampness, get dressed and head back up the long stairwell to the castle.

As soon as they reached their shared bedroom at the end of the extended hallway on the second floor, they removed all their clothing once more and fell asleep under the silk sheets, nude as the day they were born, wrapped up in each others embrace. Moka cuddled up closely to her mate and smiled happily for the remainder of the night. It was a wonderful honeymoon, full of surprises she mused and would never forget it for as long as her heart beat, for her one and only Tsukune.

Even though they were going to be together for several hundred years or more, she was uncertain what the future held for her and her growing family. But she knew without a shadow of a doubt, that no matter what obstacles, problems or challenges that came their way, they would face them together, as a family should.

_Moka Akashiya-Bloodriver-Aono had finally found her place._

...

* * *

><p>AN:

**Thanks to 'Train48' from deviantArt for his Beta!**

Well this was an interesting chapter. I just finished the previous chapter not too long ago, but I just had to get this out. I hope everyone enjoyed this - even though I had one reader leave a somewhat not-so-nice review regarding my decision to have Moka become pregnant in the previous chapter, saying it was "too soon" and they're "too young to have a kid".

Well, I am not going to apologize for my decision to move their relationship along by having Moka become pregnant.

If they actually read every single chapter up until now, they would have seen the subtle signs I have been dropping ever since they became mates between chapters 2 and 3 in my fan-fic.

Moka and Tsukune have been through so much heartache and pain since they became friends in the very first chapter of season one in the manga and anime series. And both have come very close to losing each other several times.

Especially Moka. Her mother Akasha sacrificed herself when Moka was only 10 years old.

She was the one who had originally created her first Rosary, in order to protect her daughter from her true heritage as a Shinsho Vampire. Akasha had to seal the demon Alucard up by being consumed by it from the inside.

Plus Moka nearly lost her own life in the latest manga arc.

So I firmly believe that Moka deserves some well-earned happiness as well as her lifetime blood-mate, Tsukune.

Once again, this is my little story. I appreciate all the feedback, watches and comments, but please allow me to write what I want as I don't make any financial gain from this, as it is only a hobby of mine, that I do for you, the faithful readers and fans of the 'R+V' series ^_^


	30. Baby Shower and A Vampire

**Rosario + Vampire: A Baby Shower and A Vampire ~ Chapter 29 **This is chapter 29 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: _'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 30 on FF dot net)

Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**Rated M – just in case.**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old and married.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga. However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

**Comedy / Drama / Romance**

**Beta by 'Train48' from deviantArt!**

…

* * *

><p>AN: This is a two week time skip after Moka and Tsukune's Honeymoon.

Moka Aono is already 6 weeks pregnant by now.

…

* * *

><p>[Prologue:]<p>

**Friday, November 15, Aono Residence. Early Morning.**

In the time since Moka was announced to be with child by her family physician, her symptoms began to show more often. She used the restroom more frequently, especially in the early hours of the day. Thankfully her morning sickness subsided somewhat but her appetite increased as well as her 'cravings' for certain foods, having become somewhat bizarre.

**Chocolate Ice Cream topped with pickles and sardines for example. Mm-mm, yummy.**

Her husband Tsukune's reaction to her change in diet was less than enthusiastic.

Kasumi helped her vampire daughter-in-law and sympathized along with her, as she had told her that her sudden change in appetite was completely normal; well, for humans anyway.

Thankfully, Moka hadn't really gained any observable changes in weight, except a minute amount in her already, abundant bosom. The only noticeable side effect was her nipples poked out a lot more than usual and her breasts had become a bit swollen and tender to touch.

Her monthly intake of blood had begun to double as well.

…

* * *

><p>"Moka...<em>*yawn* <em>good morning" her husband yawned as she climbed back into bed the third time since going to sleep last night. He took note of the clock on the dresser and saw that it was barely six in the morning and it was still dark outside.

"Oh, good morning Tsukune. I didn't wake you up, did I?" she softly inquired as she crawled under the soft blankets and cuddled next to her mate, pressing her well-proportioned posterior up against his nether regions. He then wrapped his arms around her still-slender waist and pulled her closer, feeling her warm body next to him.

"Well, no, not really. I guess I'm kind used to getting up so early by now, but I really don't mind. I'm just glad your morning trips to the restroom aren't because you're feeling ill to your stomach so much anymore" he happily replied as she turned to her left and faced him.

"Oh, okay Tsukune. That's true. I've still been feeling somewhat tired lately, even though I'm now drinking enough blood for myself and the baby. But I'm glad that you understand. I just can't sleep very well, knowing that I have to tinkle darn so much..." she bashfully admitted as her cheeks grew flush.

"Like I told you before, Moka; I completely understand. So don't worry about it so much. I just want our baby to be born healthy. And as long as you're doing well without too much discomfort, I'm happy, too" he replied with a warm smile.

"Aww, thank you for understanding. And for blessing me with your child, Tsukune. I do love you, so very much" Moka told him as she reached over and gave him a warm, affectionate kiss.

"Moka...I love...you too..." he answered in-between kisses from her velvety-soft lips.

She then climbed on top his lap and deepened their kiss, as she poured all her overflowing emotions into each, tender, and passionate act of love. As the pair started to become mutually aroused, Moka pressed her huge bosom against his chest, as she had temporarily forgotten the discomfort, and then suddenly winced in pain.

"Ahgn, Tsukune...my boobs...hurt!" she yelped out as she quickly stopped and then sat up on his thighs.

"Moka...are you alright?" her mate asked as he sat up on the mattress and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. He then lightly embraced her and began planting, tender, light kisses on her neck and ears, attempting to have her forget about the sudden painful sensation that shot through her chest. Moka finally calmed down a few seconds later and focused her thoughts towards her mate's gentle caress.

"Ahhh...Tsukune...M-mmm...ahh-ahn...ahhh...oh...Ts ukune...ahhhhnn...more...kisses..." she beckoned, her voice barely a whisper as her husband's touch furthered her building arousal.

"Moka..." he replied barely audibly.

"Tsu...ku...ne...I want to...make...love to you...please..." she whispered in return, as her body started to burn up from the fire she felt in her core, causing her emotions to swell.

"Moka...is it okay...I mean...it's fine, right?" he asked as he paused for a brief moment.

"Oh, of course it is, love. Dr. O'Hara said it's completely safe up until the beginning of my third trimester" Moka explained with a bright smile.

"Oh okay; that's good to know, Moka" her mate replied as he anxiously scratched the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

…

* * *

><p>Once the couple had calmed down from their passionate lovemaking, they eventually decided to start the day, seeing it was now nearly 9 o'clock in the morning. After the vampire duo had bathed together and had gotten themselves dressed, they meandered down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where Kasumi was huddled over the stove and was preparing breakfast for the household.<p>

Moka was dressed in a simple pair of form-fitting denim jeans and her sky blue, V-necked, _'Lilo and Stitch'_ tee-shirt which Tsukune had bought for her when they had their date at Tokyo Disney this past May. Her husband was wearing a navy blue pair of cargo pants and a plain, black tee-shirt with gray trim on the sleeves and around the neck.

"Good morning, you two" Kasumi said to the pair as they sat down at the round table in the corner with a bright smile.

"Good morning" they replied simultaneously. Kasumi snickered at their adorable antics, acting as though they had been married for several years. She then walked over to the table and presented a hot plate of food in front of them both, along with a tall glass of tomato juice for Moka and a glass of orange juice for Tsukune.

"_Itadakimasu__", _they happily announced in agreement as they both dug into their food like the hungry vampires they were. Kasumi took notice of their enthusiasm towards her home cooking.

"Oh my, you two seem to be rather...hungry this morning," she said as they rapidly shoveled their breakfast down their throats.

"Mm-mmm..." they said, mouths still stuffed with pancakes, sausage and scrambled eggs.

Kasumi also noticed that her son and his lovely wife were both glowing it would seem.

"Thanks for the food" they gladly said as they both finished their meal in five minutes flat. Tsukune then sat up from his stool and carried their plates over to the sink to soak in the soapy water. Moka smiled at her mate, happily knowing he wanted to help out as much as possible, even though she was well enough to do it on her own, but allowed him to do so anyway.

"Thanks, Tsukune" she beamed with a wink and a smile, once he sat down again to finish his glass of orange juice.

"No problem Moka" he replied as he blushed hard due to her heartfelt thankfulness.

…

* * *

><p>"So, what's on the agenda today?" Kasumi asked the couple as she sat down across from them and sipped on her coffee.<p>

"Well, I was thinking...maybe we could go into town for a while since it seems like such a lovely day" Moka answered as she quickly grabbed her mate's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ah, sure thing Moka. That sounds great. We can even make a date out of it, too" her husband responded as her felt her love through their ever-growing bond.

"Really Tsukune?!" she happily answered as her eyes twinkled upon hearing that idea suddenly.

"Sure, why not? Let's go upstairs and get changed, then we'll head out whenever we're ready" he told his wife.

"Oh, Tsukune..." she cooed in return. She then sat up, held him by his hand, pulled him towards the direction of the stairwell, and walked up towards their bedrooms to change into some nice clothes.

As the couple reached the upstairs hallway, Moka went into her former bedroom to find something cute to wear since it was a surprise outing with her Tsukune. She wanted to look absolutely perfect for her one and only mate, after all.

"Tsukune, I'll be ready shortly, love" she said as she gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek before closing the door behind herself.

"Sure thing Moka. I'll see you when I'm done too" he replied likewise, as he went into their bedroom to find something decent to wear for their impromptu date. Sure they were already married and had a wonderful honeymoon, but it was nice to go out every so often, especially since the weather was still rather pleasant.

As Moka rummaged through her closet for a few minutes, she was smiling happily from ear-to-ear, realizing that she and her husband would be going into town for some quality alone time.

_'Oh Tsukune...I can't wait for you to see me in this outfit' _the vampiress thought to herself once she finally figured out what to wear. Her clothing choice consisted of an antique-white sweater that tied around her waist, a black, lacy top with a plunging V-neckline, a frilly, pink, mini skirt and black stockings along with matching ebony pumps and a small purse.

Moka also decided to accentuate her outfit with her heart-shaped garnet on the silver necklace which she had received from Tsukune as a birthday present this past May.

Her make-up was tasteful and amplified her natural, radiant, beauty. A dusting of pink blush on her cheeks and a shiny, light red, lip-gloss on her soft, pouty lips.

…

* * *

><p>Tsukune opened the door of their room and stepped into the hallway, seeing he was ready to head out now. He was dressed in a sharp pair of black cargo pants, a dark blue, button down, long-sleeved shirt and a dark gray sweater. He nearly passed out once he witnessed his beautiful wife's appearance. Her clothes hugged her curvaceous body in all the proper places.<p>

"Oh my Kami" is all he could spit out, as he covered his nose, as he fought back the oncoming flash-flood of a nose-bleed.

No matter what the vampire princess wore, she always looked absolutely flawless.

Moka lightly blushed from her mate's simple compliment then quickly glomped him and almost knocked him to the carpeted floor below. Her returned her sudden embrace and stood up straight as he nearly lost his balance.

"Thank you, Tsukune. You look very nice yourself" Moka said, her cheeks still tinted pink.

"Um, thanks Moka. Shall we?" he inquired as he firmly held her left hand and led her towards the stairwell.

"Oh yes, love. Let's," she lovingly replied with a warm smile.

Once the pair reached the bottom of the stairs, Kasumi greeted the duo and walked to the door with them. As soon as Tsukune put his black shoes on, she bid them a good day.

"Alright you two, have fun and try to be home by 2, so we can have lunch together" she told them as they opened the door and started their walk down the sidewalk.

"Sure thing Mom. We'll see you then" her son told her as they waved farewell now. After she closed the door and locked it behind herself, she met Koji in the kitchen, who was just finishing up his breakfast and coffee.

"Okay, the kids just left the house for a date. Now we have four hours to get ready before they get home" she told her husband.

"Alright, let's do this" he happily agreed, with a grin.

…

* * *

><p>The vampire couple leisurely walked down the wide sidewalk, headed towards the downtown shopping district and admired the wonderful weather. Most of the tress that lined the avenue had nearly lost all of their leaves as the temperatures continued to gradually plummet. Even though it was a sunny and cloudless late autumn day, it was still nice enough not to be bundled up in heavy, winter gear yet.<p>

"So Moka...is there somewhere you'd like to go?" he asked.

"Oh, anywhere is fine Tsukune, as long as I'm with you" she cutely replied as a little smile tugged on her plump, red lips.

"O-okay Moka" he replied as he thought it over in his mind, as where to take her on such short notice, casually calling it a date. Even though they've been on quite a few outings, he still couldn't believe that he and Moka were not only mates, but married as well.

He knew one thing for certain though; that he was without a doubt, the luckiest guy in the entire world. Plus on top of that, they would be having their first child in July of next year. He was still getting used to that fact and Moka was the happiest she had ever been since they became an official couple just after Graduation.

As they finally arrived in the downtown shopping area approximately fifteen minutes later, Moka pulled him towards one of the larger department stores that was located on the main boulevard, itching to do some spur-of-the-moment shopping it would appear.

Upon entering the massive retail store, Moka led her husband towards the lingerie department located towards the rear of the building on the first floor.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, he suddenly stopped.

"Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"Um, what are you looking for, if I may ask?'

She then cupped her left hand over his right ear.

"_Oh, um...I need to buy some bigger bras...the ones I own now are starting to hurt a little bit__"_ she whispered honestly, her cheeks glowing bright cherry.

"Oh, I see...alright then. Lead the way, beautiful" he replied hearing such a forward statement.

As she walked over to the racks and racks of girly undergarments, Tsukune still wondered to himself just how much larger her already impressive bosom size would increase, since she would most likely decide to breastfeed their first child.

_'Ah, calm down, man! Her breasts are starting to grow bigger so she can properly feed our baby when it's born, that's all!' _he mentally berated his fantasies that rapidly resulted in him to become reasonably stimulated at the very notion.

...

* * *

><p>"Tsukune...I found what I'm looking for" she declared once she returned to his side, and carried a small basket of several brassieres in various colors. She had noticed he had a ridiculous grin plastered across his face and a line of drool had dribbled down his chin.<p>

"Tsukune...hello?" she announced as she looked him square in his chocolate-brown eyes and flashed a small wave of her yokai out to gain his undivided attention.

"Ah! Moka! Sorry about that. I didn't hear you" he answered back in a sudden panic, as he felt her powerful presence nearly knock him on his rump.

"Are you alright Tsukune? You're drooling a little bit" Moka said to him once he finally came around. He wiped the remaining drool from his chin and looked at his mate.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, Moka. I was...just thinking. That's all. No worries" he laughed nervously when he answered and followed behind her, to the register.

"Uh, huh. And you're also turned on, aren't you?" she asked with a devious smirk.

"I plead the Fifth" he said with a serious look as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Nice try, love. I'm afraid that only applies to the United States," she joked back as she placed her shopping basket on the counter as the cashier started to ring up her merchandise. Moka opened her purse, pulled out her wallet and paid the appropriate amount of Yen to the cashier. She then handed Moka her shopping bag and thanked the pink and silver haired maiden with a smile, and a bow.

Moka held his hand firmly and led him out of the department store rather hastily. As soon as they arrived outside, she then pulled him down the street towards the next destination. He knew better than to question her motives, knowing very well her hormones and emotions were beginning to become somewhat in disarray, since she had become pregnant.

…

* * *

><p>A few minutes later he looked up and saw where she had led him to: a Gaming Center.<p>

"Uh, Moka...what are we doing here?" he inquired, just as they entered the noisy Arcade.

"Follow me love" she fondly instructed. He did as requested by his adorable wife without and further inquiries.

Moka stopped for a split-second as she quickly scanned the interior for her target. She then started directing him towards the back of the arcade once she had finally discovered what she was searching for: a Photo Booth.

As soon as they arrived at their destination, she parted the faded, once-black curtains and asked him to enter first and have a seat on the round, wooden stool.

"Moka...um..."

Once she shut the heavy drapes behind herself, she dropped her brown paper shopping bag on the floor of the photo booth, faced her mate, and straddled his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist and wondered to himself what she had planned on the spur of the moment.

"Tsukune" she said, breaking him out of his trance.

"Yes, Moka" he replied.

"What were you thinking about in the store, while you were drooling?" she questioned with a raised brow.

Tsukune heavily sighed.

He knew that he couldn't hide anything from Moka because she knew him better than he knew himself. Not only were they blood-mates, but the very best of friends as well. The bond they shared between themselves was very powerful and allowed them to experience and feel what the other was thinking, or feeling, on a very intimate level.

They trusted each other with their own lives and held no secrets.

"I was thinking...wondering I guess...just how...big...your breasts would get...before the baby was born. I'm sorry...Moka" he shyly admitted, his voice barely a whisper and head hung low.

"Oh, I see," she answered, her face bright pink due to his straightforward response.

He slowly leaned his head on her right shoulder, almost in a shameful manner. Moka immediately picked up on the rapid declination of his mood that deteriorated quickly.

_'Oh Tsukune...my love' _she thought as her heart immediately went out to him. The vampiress embraced him even more firmly.

…

* * *

><p>"It's okay, love. I guess it's only natural to wonder. I know I haven't really been myself lately, but one thing is for certain though. I do love you with all my heart, Tsukune. You have always been here for me since we first met, as I have for you. And like I told you this morning, this gift you have given me; this blessing of your child...it's the most wonderful feeling in the entire world. Knowing that I'm carrying our baby inside me, that you and I have made together, as a result of the pure, honest, love that we share between us. So it's okay, love. Look at me, please?" Moka told Tsukune, holding him very close.<p>

Moved by her sincere words, he finally raised his head and looked in her beautiful, honey-amber eyes and weakly smiled.

"Moka...thank you for not being – upset. I do love you too and you'll always be the most important part of my life as is our child" he humbly replied.

"You're welcome, love. And thank you. You're the most important part of my life as well. Um, would you, um, like to see...something?" she wondered, with a little grin.

"Oh, Moka...um, yeah. Sure, why not?" he replied with a small smile himself.

She momentarily finished their hug, scooted off his lap and stood up half a meter from him. She untied the belt of her sweater and removed it entirely, then revealed to him, her sexy, low cut, and frilly black top. He noticed right away that she was not wearing a bra, much to his surprise.

"Well, do you like it?" she asked as she bent down to his eye level and gave him quite a view of her sensational cleavage.

"Uh, yeah...very pretty" he replied as he was entranced by the spectacular sight before his very own eyes. She then stood up, wrapped her loving arms around him, and gently pressed his face into the cottony material that barely contained her large, firm yet soft, breasts in place.

_'Oh, Moka...' _he thoughtlessly replied, as his face was buried in her awe-inspiring bosom.

_'If Kurumu could do it, I think it's about time I did. After all, we are mates. Besides, my boobs are a lot bigger, nicer, and firmer than hers, now' _Moka mused to herself, content knowing her Tsukune was feeling much better and was going to be alright.

Moka continued to cuddle her husband in her warm, loving embrace for quite some time. Tsukune on the other hand was very content at this moment, that he genuinely yearned-for, to not end, anytime soon.

However, their perfect mood was brought to an unceremonious halt approximately ten minutes later.

_***g**__**rumble***_

…

* * *

><p>Moka giggled adorably when she heard the unintentional racket that echoed inside the confined space of the photo booth. Tsukune blushed bright crimson, realizing he had unintentionally disturbed a private moment between himself and his spouse.<p>

"Sorry about that, Moka. I guess I'm a little hungry" he sheepishly replied.

"It's okay, love. I guess we should be heading home now as mom asked us to be back by 2 to have lunch together" Moka explained as she exited the booth first followed by Tsukune. She held Tsukune's hand with her free one as they walked towards the front door of the entertainment establishment.

While they walked home along the sidewalk hand-in-hand, Tsukune silently wished for some more alone time with his gorgeous wife, free of any unforeseen events for the remainder of the day, besides eating lunch together as a family.

He really didn't mind still living in his folk's house even though he was grown up now and had a wife to take care of, who was now with child.

Moka had no qualms whatsoever, as Tsukune's parents were quite happy, knowing very well that she would be blessing them with their first grandchild by next July.

Roughly fifteen minutes later the happy couple eventually reached home. Tsukune noticed two expensive-looking cars parked on the roadside in front of the house. He was uncertain of whom they belonged to, as he had never seen either of them beforehand.

As he unlocked the front door, he allowed Moka to enter first followed lastly by himself. However, he noticed several pair of female shoes on the floor, inside the front entrance-way.

"**SURPRISE!****"**their unannounced guests had shouted once they walked into the house itself, which caused Moka to stumble backwards into her husband, then dropped her shopping bag to the floor.

Once the initial shock was over somewhat, Moka had noticed that the living-room was decorated with dozens of pink and blue balloons hanging from the ceiling along with a large banner that read _"__Congratulations Moka and Tsukune__""_ in numerous, bright, neon letters.

Tsukune's hyperactive, female cousin Kyoko ran up the surprised vampiress and gave her a hearty hug. She was dressed in a knee-length denim mini-skirt, and a simple red, button-down blouse.

"Congrats, Moka!" she bellowed out rather energetically.

Once Moka was released from her embrace, she saw that all her high school, Newspaper Club friends were present, sitting on the living-room couches along with her husband's parents.

It appeared as though Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari were all dressed up for what could only be guessed as a party of some sorts.

"What's all this?" the vampiress wondered aloud as she walked into the living-room, her just-as-clueless husband in tow, hands still linked. Kasumi sat up and walked over to her daughter-in-law and gave her a loving, firm hug as well. Koji joined the two women a moment later to offer his congratulations, too.

…

* * *

><p>As they finished their parental hug, Kasumi asked the bewildered couple to have a seat next to her former classmates, while she explained the sudden celebration. All the other young women were happily grinning it would seem, as well.<p>

"Well, Moka. This is your baby shower" Kasumi explained to her daughter-in-law, who still held her mate's hand in a loving, protective manner, as being so close to her former love rivals, somewhat hesitant and on guard.

"_Baby Shower?_" she repeated back, unsure of the unusual terminology.

"Yes. We're all here to celebrate your pregnancy. It's usually held much afterward, before the baby is actually born, but I was so excited about the wonderful news. I just had to throw your shower now. I contacted all your friends once we heard of the announcement, since we all had exchanged information after you two left for your honeymoon. They were more than happy to celebrate with us, too" Kasumi explained.

Tsukune didn't know what to make of this current predicament. He really wanted to just go upstairs and spent some quality alone time with Moka, but that would have to wait for another time it would seem.

"Really? A party for the baby?" Moka asked once understanding lit upon her face.

"In simpler terms, yes" Ruby told her as she sat up from her seat and gave her vampire friend a sincere hug. The elder witch was dressed in a simple, modestly cut, black dress that came down to her knees and accessorized with several gold necklaces around her petite neck, and bangles on her wrists.

"Congratulations, Moka" Mizore said as she joined in the hug a moment later. She was wearing a light blue knee-length skirt, a white blouse, a lavender sweater, along with purple and blue stripped stockings.

The three yokai women were lastly joined by Kurumu and Yukari. The petite, blue-haired, succubus was dressed rather simply. She wore a long red skirt, a light pink blouse, a pair of pearl earrings and very little make-up. Yukari was sporting a long-sleeved pastel, peach blouse, a black vest and a dark violet skirt with colorful, autumn leaves printed on the soft material.

Tsukune was quite surprised as well. Once the women ceased their embrace with Moka they quickly congratulated Tsukune with a group hug as well, much to his chagrin; which did not go over well with the vampire princess.

"Hey, leave **my **Tsukune alone!" she rambunctiously bellowed as she got in-between Kurumu and Mizore, grabbed her husband's hand and then pulled him out of the ""harem hug" and into her arms.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi exclaimed, seeing her daughter-in-law without hesitation, act so protective of her son.

...

* * *

><p>"Please <em>chill out<em>, Moka. We're only giving our congratulations to Tsukune, too," the Snow Maiden coolly explained as she rolled her lollipop around in her mouth.

"Yeah, Moka. We're just really happy for you guys. No hard feelings, okay?" Yukari said, as she calmly attempted to get her friend Moka to lighten up somewhat. She was clearly disturbed over the vampiress' sudden mood swing.

As Moka sat on the couch opposite from her friends, she still clung close to her mate very firmly, with her head hung low.

"Moka?" Tsukune said as he attempted to gain her attention.

"Sorry about that, guys. I really don't know what came over me so suddenly," Moka softly explained, clearly upset herself by her abrupt change in behavior.

"Oh, it's okay, Dear. No harm, right everybody?" Kasumi announced as she attempted to get everybody focused on the event at hand.

"Yeah, Moka. No problem. We're sorry too, for suddenly hugging Tsukune like that" Kurumu calmly answered.

"Sorry, Moka. Like Yukari and Kurumu said, we're just really happy for you and Tsukune" Ruby added a moment later, sensing her friend's melancholy disposition.

Moka then released Tsukune, stood up from the couch and bowed deeply towards her friends.

"Once again, everybody; I am very sorry for my behavior. Please forgive me," the pink and silver haired maiden said, on the cusp of crying.

"It's alright, Moka. No problem. Now, let's celebrate" Kasumi said as she walked over and gave Moka a brief, yet loving hug.

"Thanks, everybody" Moka replied, as a small smile tugged at her lips, once she was free from her mother-in-law's embrace. Tsukune then stood up and joined his wife as everybody made their way towards the dining room table.

""Moka, are you alright now?" her mate inquired; as he sensed her mood improve, mostly for the better.

"Oh, yes Tsukune. I am, thank you. Sorry about that. I just got so...jealous, seeing all the girls get so close to you so suddenly," she told him, still somewhat upset over the entire ordeal.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that and it's fine, Moka. I know what you mean, as I really wasn't expecting them to act so..._happy_ for us. But I guess they're kind of excited too, I suppose" he replied as he held her hand and walked her into the dining room where a party was set up, in her and the baby's honor.

…

* * *

><p>Several boxes of pizza and bottles of soda were set up along with several types of finger foods such as chicken wings, a vegetable platter, several types of Chips and a variety of flavored Dips.<p>

Numerous gifts were wrapped in paper adorned with baby rattles, ducks and other 'cute' infant-friendly prints along with a large, white, oblong cake, decorated with pink and blue roses.

The inscription on the sweet confection read "Congratulations Moka and Tsukune" in purple writing. Moka's eyes lit up once she saw all the gifts, pizzas and cake on the table, with great enthusiasm. Kasumi motioned for everybody to have a seat, with Moka at the head of the table.

Tsukune sat on her right, with his mother on Moka's immediate left. Kurumu, and Yukari were next to the Aono household matriarch.

On the opposite side from the succubus and young witch, were seated Ruby and Mizore. Located on the far end, opposite from Moka, sat Tsukune's cousin Kyoko.

Koji decided to not bother the party in progress, as he felt somewhat uncomfortable being around so many beautiful women, all at once. Not only that, but his loving wife politely asked him to stay clear, as she mentioned that he might become distracted, say something uncalled for, and would most likely embarrass either her, himself, Tsukune or Moka.

…

* * *

><p>After everybody enjoyed their pizza, chicken wings and soft drinks, the cake was evenly cut and distributed to all those present.<p>

Moka could not help but smile the entire time. She was quite happy knowing that all her friends were getting along and actually behaved themselves for once; not bothering her mate like they normally did all throughout high school, or causing chaos like they had, when they unexpectedly came to visit him, during their break from school after the Lilith's Mirror incident.

_'I guess all the girls finally realize that Tsukune and I were meant to be together'_ she silently told herself.

Kasumi then stood up and made a brief announcement.

"Moka, Dear, we have some presents for you and the baby" she said once everyone was done eating their slice of desert.

"Hey Moka, this is from me and my folks" Kyoko said as she presented a small, square box to the vampiress, who smiled merrily upon receiving it. Once Moka unwrapped the pink-paper covered gift, she was quite pleased at its contents: several baby toys including rattles, toys that either lit up or made animal sounds, and such. The mother-to-be stood up from her chair and heartily thanked her husband's cousin.

"Thank you very much, Kyoko. I'm sure the baby will absolutely love them" she gladly told her.

"Oh, you're quite welcome Moka" Kyoko replied as she returned the hug.

"Moka, this is from me" Ruby replied as she sat up and handed a large, rectangular-shaped box wrapped with small bats printed on the paper.

The vampiress removed the gift-wrap with great joy and set it on the table. Upon opening the box, she smiled happily. The present was a hand-made baby blanket with small, grinning, purple bats decorated throughout the soft, cottony material.

Moka then stood up and gave her witch friend a grateful hug.

"Thank you so much, Ruby. It's lovely" Moka gleefully answered.

"You're very welcome, Moka. I'm quite happy that you like it" Ruby simply replied with a genuine smile, as she returned the embrace, then returned to her seat a moment later.

"Moka, this is from me" Yukari added while Moka still stood in place as she handed Moka an equally-sized, square box adorned with baby ducks. Once the paper was hastily displaced, Moka nearly cried when she saw what was inside. Several sets of baby clothes, mostly 'onesies' for the newborn's first year of life, each one a different color with adorable patterns printed on top of each one. Frogs, Kittens, Ducks, Puppies and so forth.

"Oh, Yukari...they're so cute," Moka squealed with delight as she glomped the younger witch with great enthusiasm. "You're welcome, Moka" Yukari simply replied. Once the vampiress and her younger friend ended their hug, she then returned to her seat and sat down, her face flush from Moka's embrace.

"Moka, this is from Mizore and myself" Kurumu announced as she too had a gift for the mother-to-be. This present was much larger and appeared to weigh a bit more than the previous other gifts, it would seem. It was wrapped in a pink and blue checkerboard patterned, wrapping paper, with a large, yellow bow attached to the top. Moka decided to sit down and unwrap it with great speed.

Upon opening the gift from the snow faerie and succubus, Moka was caught off guard by the contents that it held inside. A few dozen packages of diapers and baby bottles were stuffed inside the huge package, along with a pink, fuzzy house robe and matching slippers were included as well.

Moka then stood up with tears in her eyes, walked to their side and hugged them both into a warm embrace.

"Thank you both so, very much" Moka joyfully said as her two friends returned her hug.

"You're welcome, Moka" Mizore replied. "Yeah, Moka. I thought that they would come in handy" Kurumu warmly added, as she gently squeezed her vampire friend.

…

* * *

><p>Once the three yokai women ended their group hug, they each finally returned to their individual seats, all smiling happily.<p>

"Moka, this is from myself" Kasumi said, breaking Moka out of her dream-like trance.

She was simply overwhelmed with emotions, as she saw that all her friends made an honest attempt to celebrate her and Tsukune's wonderful news.

Tsukune just sat in his chair next to his spouse and poked at his piece of half-eaten cake. He was really happy for his wife, but found the entire celebration to be rather boring. No wonder his father Koji had made himself scarce for the remainder of the afternoon; it just wasn't his idea of a celebration, but was honestly content, seeing just how much Moka was enjoying the attention for herself and their baby.

Once Moka had opened the final gift from her mother-in-law, she was quite embarrassed at the contents which it held. The first present was a rather revealing nightgown, pastel-pink with a fuzzy, white trim that was quite short with a revealing, scoop neckline. The second present was a breast pump if Moka ever got tired of feeding the baby and switch over to bottles when the timing was right.

She quickly shut the box closed and placed in on the floor, behind herself with the other baby shower presents.

"Thanks, Mom" she murmured, as her face still glowed brightly, from witnessing the gifts that were given to her from her husband's mother.

Seeing her daughter-in-law Moka become flustered so easily caused Kasumi to grin playfully. She didn't mean to embarrass her on purpose so much, but still found the entire display to be rather amusing. _'It must be nice to be so young'_ she mused to herself.

Kasumi then stood up from her seat, walked behind the vampire maiden, then bent down to her seated position and hugged her firmly around her shoulders. "You're welcome, Moka, Dear. I apologize if I embarrassed you so much" she said to her.

"Oh, it's fine Mom. I was just...surprised, that's all" Moka explained, her features still tinted pink.

…

* * *

><p>Roughly around 4 o'clock, the surprise get-together had eventually run its course, seeing as everybody was all partied out. As all the party guests ambled towards the front door to retrieve their shoes, Moka and Tsukune walked behind them, hand-in-hand.<p>

"Everyone, thank you all once again for the wonderful party. You have our heartfelt thanks" Moka said as she and her husband bowed deeply out of complete gratitude. All the ladies each gave Moka and Tsukune a quick hug before saying their farewells.

"Hey, Moka. Congrats once again. I'm really happy for you and Tsukie" Kyoko said as she rapidly glomped her and Tsukune before saying her goodbye.

"Thanks, Kyo. Please send our regards to your folks, too" her male cousin told her in turn.

"Yes, thank you once more, Kyoko" Moka replied.

"You guys are welcome. And will do. See ya' later, okay?" Kyoko said as she walked outside and headed towards her home, located next-door to the Aono residence.

…

* * *

><p>"Mom, thanks for the party. You really caught us off guard" Tsukune told his mother followed by a warm hug. "Yes, Mom. Thank you for everything" Moka added as she joined in the hug a moment later.<p>

"Oh, it was my pleasure. I'm so glad that you and your friends ended up getting along finally. They seemed to be really happy for you two." she replied once their embrace ended several moments later.

Once the household was back to normal, Kasumi excused herself to see where Koji had ran off to, seeing it was now late afternoon.

"So, Moka. What would you like to do now? We still have a few hours until dinner" Tsukune asked his wonderful wife, who was still smiling brightly.

"Oh, I have a great idea. I'd _really_ like to pick up where we left off in the photo booth" she fondly replied as she leads him towards their bedroom, located upstairs.

"Uh, sure Moka. That's the best idea I heard all afternoon" he simply answered as they finally reached their bedroom, opened the door, closed it shut, and locked it behind themselves.

As the couple finally reached their bed, they hastily removed their clothing, and tossed them to the carpeted floor below. They then laid upon the soft, plush bedding and explored each others bodies with soft, tender kisses on each others warm flesh.

As Tsukune made himself comfortable, Moka laid on top of him while he held her lovingly in his arms. She then looked into his mahogany eyes and quickly caught his lips with her own and kissed him fiercely. As her mate began to become rather aroused, he reached down and placed his strong hands on her voluptuous posterior and started to massage her firm flesh.

"Ahhhh...Tsukune...ahhhhnnn...ah...more...please.. ." she begged, her voice barely a whisper.

He then snuggled his face in the crook of her neck and licked her white, tender skin, with his hot tongue. This resulted in her body to tremble from the knowledge what he planned on doing any second, which sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. He then pierced the base of her neck with his fangs and drank her warm blood in slow, steady slurps.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Tsukune! Oh Kami!" she bellowed boisterously. Her pleas of carnal ecstasy echoed off their bed chamber's walls. She returned the act of adoration for her one and only blood-mate, drinking his life-force in deep, steady slurps.

Once both vampires were satisfied, they licked each others punctures marks closed and continued to cuddle for a short while.

"Tsukune...I love you so much. And you've made me quite happy. Thank you for loving and accepting me for who I am" Moka said to her mate once they both came down from the natural high of intense lovemaking. Tsukune then turned to his right, smiled warmly at his wife, and gently caressed her face with his left hand.

"And I love you too, Moka. And will continue to do so for as long as my heart beats, only for you. You've made me quite happy since we confessed our feelings for each other" he told her with complete and utter devotion.

"Oh, Tsukune!" she happily squeaked as she quickly glomped him and held him for all she was worth. Without a doubt, Moka Aono was quite happy and content knowing she and Tsukune would share a lifetime of love and devotion for each other for as long as they both as they would live.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I am done with this chapter after working on it (on and off) for 4 days. I am beat!

Thanks to everyone who has Followed and Fave'd my story so far. I plan on extending it until the end of this year (2013), at least. I have several more surprises in store for our favorite vampire couple.

**I appreciate all the reviews and PM's, but I will have to ask everyone to not continue asking me if Moka is having a boy or a girl, which I already had planned out.**

**I decided to have them become mates and eventually get married, since way back in March of this year. (2013)**

_Or the baby's name, which is a secret; so please don't try and guess it, LOL._

I will not divulge that information until the baby is actually born in my fan-fic. So I guess that you will have to continue to follow my tale until the very end to find out, ^_^

**A big very big 'Thank you' to all my friends and beta readers who have been supporting me throughout this story of mine that originally stated in March of 2012 as a One-Shot and somehow took on a life of its own.**

**Shaddowolf08 from FF dot net. Please check out her amazing R+V fan-fic: **_**"**__**Dreams, Changes and A Vampire**__**"**_

**Train48, Onyx2589, CorlessLawiet, and edicther from deviantArt.**

Thanks once again for the continue support and encouragement!

The next chapter will be out by the first weekend of November 2013.


	31. Heartfelt Thanks and A Vampire

**Rosario + Vampire: Heartfelt Thanks and A Vampire ~ Chapter 30**

This is chapter 30 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: _'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 31 on FF dot net)

Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**Rated M for an intense Lemon scene.**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old and married.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

Beta by 'Train48' from deviantArt :)

**Comedy / Drama / Romance**

…

A/N: This is another time skip. It is now the beginning of December and Moka is going into her second month of being with child.

…

* * *

><p>Moka Aono wanted to do something special for her husband, to show her genuine thankfulness for everything he's ever done for her. It's true she had told him on several occasions since they had become mates just after Graduation this past spring, but she really wanted to actually show him her heartfelt appreciation for all he's ever done for her.<p>

His mother Kasumi told him the kitchen was "off-limits" for the day and that she and Koji would be going out to do some early shopping for Christmas and out to dinner afterward. That would mean the newlyweds had the entire house to themselves for the remainder of the evening.

While the vampire princess was occupied in the kitchen, she lovingly asked Tsukune to "stay put" in the living room and watch some television.

"Are you sure you don't need any help in there?" he asked his lovely wife as he quite curious to what exactly she was preparing for dinner anyway.

"No, I'm fine love. If I do need any help, I'll be sure to ask you, okay?" she happily replied.

"Oh, okay Moka. Just don't push yourself too much" he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Tsukune, I'm perfectly fine and I'm not the least bit tired. I know you're concerned about me and the baby's health, but this is something that I want to do, as long as I'm still able to, just this once okay?" she answered as she sat on the plush couch next to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Alright, Moka. I guess you'd know best if you're feeling good or not. But I'm glad you're doing well. And you haven't gained any noticeable weight yet," he replied as she reluctantly released him and sat up.

"That's true on both counts, except I am starting to wear the new bras I purchased last month. I'll let you know when dinner's ready so just relax for a while, okay?" she said with a wink and a smile then headed back into the kitchen and closed the door behind herself.

"Uh, sure Moka" he said once she disappeared into the kitchen.

…

* * *

><p><em>'Well, she seems to be doing okay and she's not tired, which is a bonus for now. Plus she looks really cute in an apron' <em>he told himself with a goofy grin, remembering the first time he saw her wearing one when she had made them breakfast, just before their date at Tokyo Disney.

He then turned his attention back to the TV that hung on the living-room wall. He really wasn't much of a television watcher since he had no access to one during his entire three year stint at the Academy, since electronic devices didn't work behind the barrier that relied on any type of 'signal' in order to function, like televisions, cellphones or FM radios.

While he was immersed in his own little world, Moka exited the kitchen and was carrying several plates and serving utensils. Tsukune quickly noticed that, hopped off the sofa and headed towards the dining-room table.

"Here, Moka. Let me help" he said to his spouse who was setting the plates down.

"Oh, thank you Tsukune" she replied with a blush as she handed them to him.

"No problem, beautiful" he said with a smile, which in turn caused her to blush even more at the simple act.

"Um, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so why don't you have a seat?" she said as she turned back towards the kitchen.

"Oh, okay Moka. Do you need any more help?" he asked as he finally sat down at the table which was now set for two.

"Uh, no. Thank you though, love. I can manage. But if I do, I promise I'll let you know" she replied as she walked back into the kitchen after opening and closing the door behind herself once again.

"Okay" he said to nobody in particular since he was now alone in the dining-room.

_'I wonder what she made? Well, whatever it is, I just know it will be perfect' _he silently thought to himself.

...

* * *

><p>While the ebony-haired young man was lost in his fantasies once more, several minutes later, the kitchen door slowly opened as Moka was carrying a large serving tray that was covered with a silver-colored top of some sorts, then set it in the middle of the large, wooden table.<p>

"Dinner is served" she announced just as she removed the silver top that covered the tray.

"Wow!" Tsukune replied in utter shock and awe once he saw how much food she had prepared.

Angel Hair Pasta with homemade seafood sauce made with fresh shrimp and lobster, crab cakes, fresh, steamed mixed-vegetables, Caesar salad and homemade Italian bread.

"I hope that you're hungry, Tsukune" Moka said once she sat down on his left and joined him at the table.

"Uh, yeah, Moka. I got to say; I am definitely impressed that you made all **this**" he replied as he reached over and held her right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, thank you love. It only took me most of the day, but I'm glad that you like it. So, dig in."

"You're welcome, Moka" he said as she started to serve her first.

"Oh, thank you love" she replied as he handed the plate back to her.

"Not a problem" he answered as he served himself next.

"_Itadakimasu!" _the pair said in unison as they started to eat.

"Hey Moka, this is simply amazing, I have to say, that you definitely outdid yourself" he said in-between mouthfuls of the home-cooked meal made with love by his wonderful wife.

"Oh, thank you love. It's just my way of saying thanks for everything."

"Uh, no problem Moka. It really is delicious" he said with a smile.

"I'm very glad that you like it" she replied with a bright, pink, blush from his honest compliment.

_'That's all I want, Tsukune. For you to always smile and be happy'' _the vampiress thought to herself as a warm smile tugged at her lips.

Whenever she caught Tsukune glance in her direction, she would blush even more-so than usual.

...

* * *

><p><em>'Oh, Moka. I do love you and I still can't believe that we ended up together. I'm just glad that we both survived the whole Fairy Tale thing last year, even though you nearly died' <em>he thought to himself as the sad memory bubbled to the surface. Moka of course immediately picked up on it through their blood-bond.

"Tsukune?" she asked to break him out of his melancholy mood.

"Yes, Moka?" he replied.

"Is everything okay? I can tell that something's bothering you so suddenly" she stated.

"I was just thinking, I guess...about last year...when you almost died..." he sadly answered.

"Oh, Tsukune...I know it was hard for you, but I'm fine, thanks to Akua. I just can't believe she actually helped me out after...all that. But I'm glad she did" Moka replied as she reached across the table and held his left hand.

"It was Moka. I was really scared. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you. All of you. After everything we went through..." he gloomily replied. Moka then stood up from her seat, walked behind her still-seated spouse, wrapped her arms lovingly around his shoulders and gave him a firm hug.

"Tsukune, everything turned out fine. I was honestly scared too, but I somehow knew it would work out for us. It just had to. I'm just thankful knowing that we can now live in peace, away from all that. I can guarantee you that neither one of us are going to die anytime soon. Maybe a few thousand years from now, but that is a very long time from now. And we have a baby on the way, which we made together. Okay?" she told him as she attempted to lighten his mood.

"Thanks, Moka. You're right as usual. I guess I just needed to hear that...so thanks again" he replied as they temporarily ceased their embrace and continued eating their dinner in comfortable silence once Moka sat down again, just content to be in each others' company.

"Anytime, handsome. Oh, I have dessert for you too, afterward" she said with a wink that caused him to furiously blush bright crimson. "Oh, okay...thanks" he simply replied, still flushed in his face.

Once the pair eventually finished their dinner, Tsukune helped his wife clear the table and loaded all the dishes in the dishwasher. She then stored all the remaining food away in the refrigerator.

"Tsukune, why don't you go upstairs to our room and make yourself comfortable. I'll bring the dessert up to you in a few minutes, okay?" she asked her spouse as they were finally done in the kitchen a few minutes later. Unsure of that unusual request, he happily agreed to do as asked by his wife and made his way to their bedroom located upstairs.

…

* * *

><p>Once he reached their room, he did as instructed by Moka and made himself cozy on their plush bed.<p>

_'I wonder what Moka made for dessert?'_ he quietly asked himself as visions of all types of sweet treats filtered throughout his mind. Several moments later his query was answered as Moka entered their room wearing nothing but a pink nighty, with a white, fuzzy trim, that hugged her still-flawless body.

Tsukune swiftly covered his nose with both hands as he was on the verge of suffering a major nose-bleed. Moka seductively sauntered towards their bed with a huge grin on her lips.

He then noticed she was carrying a white and silver can of chocolate-flavored whipped-cream in her right hand.

"Moka?"

"Yes love?" she replied as she then crawled onto the bed with an adorable smile accompanied with a healthy blush across her features.

"Um, you mentioned dessert downstairs..."

"Yes, I did Tsukune. **I'm your desert**" she boldly confessed.

"Oh. OH!" he said as he finally understood what she meant by her rather cryptic statement.

"But before that...I want to thank you – for everything, Tsukune"

…

* * *

><p>The vampiress continued:<p>

"Thank you for coming to my rescue on the first day of our freshman year. Thank you for being my first...I mean the first human that I ever drank blood from, directly. It is true I was addicted to your blood at the beginning, but the more I got to know you and the way you treated me like a normal girl, even though I was far from 'normal', really meant a lot to me. Thank you for always standing by my side, no matter how impossible the odds were. Thank you for being my very first, true friend and for remaining my very best friend. Thank you for loving me and accepting me for who I am and for never turning your back on me. Thank you for coming to my rescue from Fairy Tale. Thank you for staying by my side, even when I was at death's door. Thank you for always being there for me, when nobody else was. Thank you for being my blood-mate and now the father of our child. Thank you for this wonderful gift of motherhood that you have blessed me with. And most importantly, thank you for always being yourself" Moka said as she bowed her head out of sincere gratitude. She then hugged him firmly and pulled him to the bed.

Tsukune was for the first time in a very long time, rendered absolutely speechless. He continued to hold her for quite some time, not wanting to end their moment of bonding.

"Moka?" he asked as he attempted to gain her attention a few minutes afterward.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she answered with a bright smile and looked up at him.

"Um, you're welcome" he replied.

"Oh, Tsukune. I meant every word of it. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for us meeting on the first day of high school" she told him with absolute conviction in her voice.

"Well, thank you too, Moka. For saving my life countless times, for always being by my side and for being my very best friend, too. And for marrying me. I never dreamed in my life, that I would end up being married to the most beautiful girl in the entire world...and I mean it" he replied as he hugged her firmly.

"Awww...you're welcome love. I guess we really were meant to be together in more ways than one. So, um...would you like some 'desert' now?" she asked as they ended their hug.

"Um, sure. There's always room for _'dessert'_ ", he truthfully answered as Moka sat up on her knees, removed her pink negligee and tossed it on the nightstand to the right of the bed.

She was of course, nude as the day she was born.

He then got more than an eyeful of her still-amazing physique. Large, ample breasts that defied gravity, her sexy, flat abdomen, shapely thighs and very sexy legs. She proceeded to lie down flat on her back and handed the can of chocolate whipped cream to her husband. He shook the can a few times and then removed the red, plastic top then set it on the nightstand.

"Um, okay...now what?" he asked Moka who was all smiles now.

"Um, you can put the whipped cream anywhere and then...lick...it off. I read about it in one of those _'woman's'_ magazines." she bashfully explained, her cheeks now a bright shade of red.

…

* * *

><p>"Oh, I see...okay...um...here I go" he said unsure of what was going on, but decided to play along. The then pointed and squeezed the can's nozzle against her nipples, around in tiny circles creating a small mound of frothy delight on her sensitive flesh.<p>

The cool cream caused her pink erogenous zones to stiffen immediately.

"Ahhhh..." she said from the coldness that covered her areola and now-solid nipples, which were more prominent, since becoming pregnant two months ago.

_'Oh Kami...this is so embarrassing...but it kind of feels good', _Moka told herself.

Seeing his mate look so 'appetizing' resulted in him becoming very aroused. He then leaned down to her left breast and slowly licked the chocolate cream away.

"Ahhhnnn...Tsukune...oh Kami!" she bellowed out rather boisterously. She dug her nails into the comforter as the sensation was becoming too great for her. He then focused his attention on her right breast once her left nipple was clean and repeated the erotic action.

"Ahhhhh! More Tsukune...oh Kami...more please" she begged, as her voice echoed off their bedroom walls. He then moved down to her womanhood and squeezed a generous serving of the sweet-tasting cream onto her flower.

"_Ahhhngh..._Oh Tsukune...please...lick it off..._it's so cold..."_ she whimpered.

Doing so as asked by his mate, he placed his warm tongue on top of the whipped cream and ever-so slowly licked it off, careful to graze the top of her clitoris which was solid and begging for a lot more attention. It twitched with approval from his loving gesture.

"**OH KAMI! AHHHH! AHHHHHHH! OH TSUKUNE! MORE TSUKUNE!" **she shouted clamorously, as he gently licked her womanhood once again and caused her to experience a rather powerful orgasm that shook throughout her entire body, which also soaked the bedding a bit, too.

Now panting heavily, she asked for him to cease, momentarily anyway. He then set the half-empty can of cream on the nightstand after replacing its red, plastic top.

Now laying down to her left, he sat up and laid on his right side, head propped up on the palm of his hand. He then gently traced the fingers of his left hand across the top of her still-flat belly. Moka started to snicker from the tickling sensation that slowly overcame her.

"Hahahaha...hehehehehee...Ts-u-ku-ne...please...th at tickles!" she protested.

"Oh you want more?" he asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"No...hahahaaaa...more...tickles..." Moka replied between fits of giggles. He then stopped teasing, pulled her into his arms and held her closely. He noticed her body was still warm from all the attention, but realized it was completely normal.

"Sorry about that, but I like your laugh, Moka. It's quite adorable" he told her as her heartbeat and breathing eventually returned to normal levels.

…

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's okay...um, thanks. And Um, Tsukune...um, you have quite a talented tongue, I must admit. It felt <strong>really<strong> good," she told him as she swiftly buried her head in the crook of his neck as she realized what she had said aloud, finally sunk in.

Now blushing himself he just simply replied, "Thanks" and held her even firmer than before. Moka was still feeling quite aroused from Tsukune's affections. She then breathed into his right ear, which shot goosebumps up and down his arms and back.

"Mmmm...you smell so good, love" she seductively told him as her breath was now coming out in short, labored pants. She then opened her mouth as her fangs extended to their full length. As her canines tenderly pierced his neck, she drank his sweet, intoxicating blood in short, and steady slurps.

"Moka" he said, as his lover had all her attention focused on satisfying her vampiric desires. As his mind started to fog over, his fangs extended as he then returned the act of intimacy and adoration by drinking her blood is slow, deep slurps.

Moka then released her mate's neck and quickly licked the small puncture marks clean, which sealed them up.

"Ahhhh...Tsukune...oh Kami! Please...I need...you now! Please, Tsukune!" she told him as she was getting considerably aroused even further than she was just minutes ago.

Moka then started to massage his already-erect, throbbing manhood with her free hand through his red and blue boxer shorts, and caused it to pulse madly from the continuous attention. He then retracted his fangs and licked her neck clean of any traces of remaining blood.

Moka then rapidly sat up and pounced on her mate and basically pinned him to the bed. She then placed each of her hands between his boxer and hips and slowly removed the restrictive article of remaining clothing and tossed it aside. She then saw his manhood. It was twitching energetically from her close proximity.

"Oh my. Somebody's looking rather...energetic" she announced as she gave it one last stroke with her dainty fingers.

Moka then leaned down, sat on his thighs, then placed her huge bosom on top of his manhood and slid it between her soft, yet warm mounds of flesh.

_'Oh Kami...that feels so good...Moka' he_ quietly mentioned to himself.

…

Tsukune watched his wife as she slowly gave him great pleasure, but was fighting back the urge to release his seed any moment now. Sensing his immediate dilemma, she ceased her ministrations on his manhood, sat on top of it and slid it up and down, against her womanhood.

"Tsukune, please. I need you now, inside of me" she pleaded, with an adorable pout that caused his heart-rate to increase ever more-so.

"Moka...yes" he simply replied, giving her the go-ahead. She then grabbed his engorged member and slowly slid it into her already soaked flower.

"Oh Tsukune...oh Kami...it's so big...ahhhh ahhhhhh...ah...oh...Tsukune...ahhhh" she stated boldly as she acclimated to the increase in his size and girth. Tsukune noted how warm and inviting she felt.

"Oh Moka...you feel so amazing...oh Kami..." he replied as the vampiress slowly increased her rhythm as she rode his manhood like a professional cowgirl. Her impressively sized breasts bounced to and fro, in accord to her constant pounding of flesh against flesh.

"Ahhhh...ahhhhh...oh Tsukune...oh...ah aha ah ha ah ahhhh ahhhhh...oh Kami...more!" she bellowed as she then leaned back, her hips hammering her husband's manhood like a jackhammer. Tsukune had to firmly hold her hands, before she leaned back any further.

Her relentless rocking lasted for quite a while, her voice becoming louder as the minutes slowly ticked by. Their bed bounced up and down violently as the vampiress continued her rapid assault.

Moka then leaned forward and placed her generous bosom above Tsukune's face. He released her hands and focused his attention on her nipples that were now swollen and hard as small, pink pebbles. He then gently grabbed her wobbling breasts and suckled both of her nipples simultaneously. She then bucked her hips even harder, as she was on the brink of a powerful orgasm.

"Ahhhh...Tsukune...any...second...more...oh Kami...more...ahhhh ahhhh ahhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhh ahh ah ah AHHHHHHHHHHH AAHHHHHHHHH AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!I"

Moka slumped forward as she climaxed forcefully, her legs shuddered from the powerful sensation that ultimately left her weak in the knees, and rendered her temporarily immobile for the time being.

"Ah Moka...oh Kami...ahha haa ahh AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Tsukune peaked a moment later that caused her body to shudder from his equally intense climax, as he filled her with his warm seed. He continued to hold her in his strong arms for quite a while, so their bodies could recuperate from their hour-long love making that had brought them even closer.

…

* * *

><p>"Hey, Moka?" he inquired as he felt her quite down now and was now snuggled on his chest and was using him as a pillow.<p>

She squirmed a bit, not too thrilled with being bothered right now, as she was quite content just being where she truly belonged: in the arms of her husband and blood-mate.

"_Um, Tsukune..." _she cooed in return a moment later as she finally opened her eyes.

"Yes, beautiful?" he inquired.

"M-mmm, that was incredible" she beamed happily as she was still embraced by her one and only love.

"Yes, I agree. How are you feeling now?" he asked as she then sat up and straddled his lap, still both nude from their intense activity that satisfied their mutual desire to be closer to each other.

"I feel wonderful. Fantastic, actually" she bubbly answered with a cuter-than-usual smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I feel pretty good myself" he replied as he held her closer.

"Um, Tsukune. I was thinking...do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping that we have a girl" he replied as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, really Tsukune?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, yeah...of course. I just...have a hunch I guess. I really can't explain it though, but that's what I feel."

"Oh, Tsukune...I really want to have a little girl, too" she honestly replied.

"I kind of figured. And I know that if we do have a girl, she'll be just as beautiful and amazing as you, my dear, sweet Moka" he answered back honestly.

"Oh Tsukune!" she blurted out as she pounced on him once again and covered his face in warm, wet kisses.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please read regarding future updates.<strong>

I am done. I spent all day on this chapter. It was quite difficult to write for some reason as I had one idea already planned out then it went a little differently than I had already thought of. I think it came out rather well, albeit on the short side. I just have a lot going on in my personal life, so this fan-fic might have to take a temporary back seat to everything else going on, but I will not abandon this story and I will see it through to the very end.

Don't worry my dear readers; I have a lot more planned out for our favorite vampire couple.

**To all my Followers: Updates will be out as regularly as possible, but please be patient if they aren't as frequent as they have been. I will try, but real life seems to be getting in the way now as I will have to be moving very soon. (Mid-November)**

And to the Guest reviewer _**"**__**Vector426"**_:

Thank you for the continued support and for keeping your recent reviews 'spoiler free' :)

It would be nice if you joined the site (it is free and only takes less time than to write a review) That way I could actually thank you personally and ask you for some advice regarding my upcoming chapters. Just a thought, you know. Just throwing it out there. ^_^

_Next chapter will be out soon, I promise...since this one is actually 5 days early, LOL._

**Upcoming chapters: **

**(SPOILER ALERT!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_First Christmas and A Vampire"_: Tsukune and Moka spend their very first Christmas together.

"_Winter ComiKet and A Vampire"_: The vampire duo end up going to The Winter Comic Market in Tokyo towards the end of December. Moka accidentally ends up in a cosplay contest and things kind of get out of hand.

"_New Year's and A Vampire"_: Moka and Tsukune spend a romantic New Year's Eve together and make more wonderful memories as they celebrate the coming New Year.

"_Cravings and A Vampire"_: Moka's craving for strange food combinations begins to get more bizarre as she enters her third month of pregnancy at the beginning of the new year. She also unintentionally "corners" a member of the family as she seeks out a new source of blood due to her experiencing difficulties with her hormones.


	32. Hormones and A Vampire

Rosario + Vampire: _Hormones and a Vampire_ ~ Ch. 31

This is chapter 31 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic:_'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 32 on FF dot net)

Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**Rated M just in case for adult themes and some language.**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old and married.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**Beta by "Train48" from deviantArt.**

My Original Character "Dr. Jana O'Hara" is created by myself and cannot be used in anyway, shape or form.

…

* * *

><p>AN: This is a two-week time skip. Mid-December. Moka is now 10 weeks with child.

...

* * *

><p>Tsukune groggily awoke, as he suddenly felt something heavy on his chest and lap. He knew it was early morning since the room was still pitch dark. He opened his right eye halfway and glanced at the digital alarm clock that sat on the dresser across from their bed.<p>

**[6:08]** the clock read, as it stared back with its bright, red face.

Said weighty object started to squirm around somewhat, sensing his partial restlessness.

Moka Aono.

"M-mmm, Tsukune…I'm hungry" she murmured, still half-asleep herself. He then wrapped his strong arms around her voluptuous frame, held her firmly and guided her face to the crook of his neck, nudging her to have an early-morning 'nip'.

"M-mmm, you smell yummy" she happily replied once she had gotten a good whiff of her husband's delectable scent. Moka then slowly opened her mouth, erotically licked the right side of his neck, and pierced his flesh with her razor-sharp canines, drinking in his addictive blood in slow, steady slurps.

Tsukune shuddered, feeling her fangs dig deeper into his skin, that woke up another part of his body, which poked Moka in her firm belly. Feeling his hot member rub up against her so suddenly caused her to moan with utter pleasure. She then withdrew her fangs once her thirst was assuaged and licked the small puncture marks closed with her tongue.

…

* * *

><p>Once she partially sat up, she looked at her mate with a dreamy, almost trance-like gaze.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful" he said once his eyes adjusted to the early morning twilight that started to filter in through the blinds that covered the bedroom window, giving the room an unearthly, violet glow. He ran his fingers through her silky, pink and silver hair.

"M-mm, good morning, handsome" she replied with a sly grin. He then slowly moved his hands down her bare back, placed them on her plump posterior, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Moka then purred with delight. Like a cat.

She then leaned down, captured his lips with her own and kissed him slowly and tenderly, savoring the taste of her mate. Both vampires began to heat up rapidly from the burning passion created by their heated caresses.

Much to his embarrassment, Moka was being more _'vocal'_ than usual. Her moans of euphoria echoed off the bedroom walls and all they were doing was just kissing each other passionately. He shoved his tongue deeper into her mouth, attempting to prevent any excessive exclamations of enthusiasm from escaping her luscious lips. He was rather excited too, but endeavored to keep his verbal approval to a minimum.

Moka suddenly stopped and pulled away from her mate without any warning. She wriggled herself out of his grip and sat upon his lap, now crying heavily. Tsukune sat up too, and attempted to console his wife but was forcefully pushed back onto the plush mattress.

Moka jumped off the bed and made her way to the door. After opening and slamming it shut, she ran down to the end of the hallway to the restroom, locking the door firmly behind herself.

"What the hell?" Tsukune asked himself.

...

* * *

><p>After getting dressed in a simple pair of pajama pants and a matching black tee shirt, he walked down the hallway to the restroom and knocked gently on the wooden door.<p>

_*knock* knock* knock*_

"Moka?" he softly asked.

"**GO AWAY!"** she boisterously yelled, startling him in reverse onto the floor, knocked back by a sharp wave of her yokai energy.

"Moka..." he said once he regained his balance. Sensing something was definitely amiss through their blood-bond, the ebony-haired vampire started to become rather concerned.

"**I said GO AWAY, NOW!"** she bellowed loudly, waking his folks up in their room at the opposite end of the hall.

"What's all the racket, sweetie?" Kasumi asked her son as she and Koji approached him from behind a moment later, both somewhat startled by Moka's abrupt, emotional outburst.

"I don't have any idea, mom. She was acting all…sweet, then she suddenly cried and ran into the bathroom. I really don't know what's gotten into her," Tsukune explained, clearly shaken up regarding the entire unexpected ordeal. He knew something was deeply troubling his spouse, but had no idea what it could possibly be.

"Moka, Dear? It's me…Mom…may I come in please?" Kasumi begged from her locked side of the door, gently tapping on it.

_*click*_

Moka slowly unlocked the restroom door, opened it, and peeked through the small opening between the door and the frame. Her eyes were swollen red, due to her crying spell and her forehead was flush as well.

"Yes, please" she quietly requested.

….

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, you wait here. I'll speak with Moka and see what's bothering her," Kasumi told Tsukune who was still standing in the hallway with his dad Koji.<p>

"Okay mom. Thanks" he simply replied, feeling better to a certain degree, knowing his mom could figure out what was bothering the vampire princess.

"Well son. I'm going back to bed for another hour. Good luck...you're really gonna need it" his father said as he yawned and shuffled his way back to his room.

"Gee, thanks **so much** for the emotional support, old man" he joked halfheartedly as he slumped to the floor and leaned against the wall, patiently waiting to see how Moka was doing.

...

Moka was sitting on the commode, using it as a seat. She had a bathrobe wrapped around her, seeing she had run down the hallway in her birthday suit.

Her eyes were definitely swollen and the ends of her hair were bright silver. Kasumi eyed her daughter-in-law strangely, but shoved her sudden transition in appearance into the back of her mind for now.

"Moka, dear?" she said as she bent down to Moka's level. The vampiress was still lightly sobbing and was wiping her tear-stained cheeks with the sleeves of her borrowed bathrobe.

"Yes, mom?" she asked in a whisper.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Kasumi inquired as she placed her left hand on Moka's right shoulder.

"I don't know" she replied as she furrowed her brow and glanced at her mother-in-law; who had loved her, accepted everything about her, even knowing the truth about her, and had welcomed her lovingly into their family.

Kasumi returned the young vampiress' look and wrapped her arms around her, in a loving, comforting gesture. Moka's shoulders shook heavily as another wave of sadness and depression washed over her and cried even more so.

….

* * *

><p>"It's okay, Dear. I know that your body is changing. Your baby is growing more and more every day. I went through the same thing you're experiencing right now. Even if I'm human and you're a vampire, we're still both women. I'm sure your body feels very strange and your emotions and hormones are going crazy right now, but it's completely natural. The symptoms only last for a while and once the baby becomes more developed; your body will adjust to the changes very soon, even before you know it."<p>

Once Kasumi was finished with her speech, Moka sat up as a small smile tugged on her pouty lips.

"Thanks mom. I'm feeling a lot better now" the vampiress replied, followed with a soft sigh of relief.

Kasumi stood up and admired the young woman sitting in front of her with absolute astonishment.

"M-moka…y-your hair!" Kasumi half-shouted as she nearly stumbled back and almost fell on the floor herself.

Seems like overacting definitely ran in the Aono family.

_"Huh?" _Moka replied as she stood up, walked over to the sink, and was stunned to see what was staring back at her in the large, oval, mirror that hung on the bathroom wall.

_**It was her true "Inner" self!**_

"**What the hell?!"** Moka blurted out as she gripped the top of the white, porcelain, sink, and nearly broke it off the wall in the process. Blood-red eyes with black, reptile-like slits glared back at her. Long, silver, hair flowed down past her knees.

_**"Tsukune!"**_his mom yelped as she was startled by the silver-haired vampiress.

Without knocking, he barged into the restroom and saw that Moka definitely looked like her original self. Gone were the honey-amber eyes along with her pink hair and silvery highlights.

"Moka? What the hell happened?" he said as she approached him and leapt into his open arms.

….

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Tsukune. I-I don't know…oh Kami..."she murmured as the realization hit her. his wife's two halves had somehow "separated" without any warning whatsoever.<p>

What was going on, exactly?

"I thought that your two sides had permanently merged?" he asked as he held her firmer.

"I did too, love. I don't know…Wait, call Doctor O'Hara. She might know something," she told him as she was released from his warm embrace a minute later.

"Alright, Moka. Um, mom. You should go back to bed. Something's wrong with Moka and we need to have her examined right away" he told his mom who was unsure of the current situation that took a turn for the _weird_. Kasumi just nodded in affirmation, unsure of what to make of the sudden 'change' in her daughter-in-law.

_Well, life wasn't exactly "normal" for the vampire couple._

"It's okay, mom. I'm still the same me. This is how I originally looked when I wasn't sealed by my Rosary or the Silver Ring I wore. The ring, Tsukune. The ring might work to reseal me" Moka excitedly replied.

"Moka, maybe we should wait until we see Doctor O'Hara. We don't know what would happen if we used the ring again. I don't even know if it will still work or not and we don't even know what caused your reverse transformation" Tsukune calmly explained to his over-zealous wife.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that, Tsukune. You're right as usual. We'll wait until we see the Doctor. I just hope she does house calls" Moka remarked.

...

* * *

><p><em>Approximately two hours later:<em>

"It's her hormones," Doctor Jana O'Hara clarified once she had thoroughly examined the silver-haired vampiress. She ran every test she could think of, and then some.

Tsukune looked at her as though she were speaking English.

The green-haired yokai then continued.

"Since Moka is nearly three months along, her body is changing and the baby is growing how it normally should. However, since Moka's body is acclimating to the baby's development, her hormones and emotions are confusing her right now and her two halves were fighting for dominance. It was only a matter of time it would seem before her _"true self" _eventually won. I myself, never saw this coming either," the physician explained in the simplest of terms possible.

"Doctor, I still don't understand how this happened. My Father told me that my transformation was permanent and my two halves were forever fused together," Moka said once she finally digested her doctor's prognosis.

"Well, Miss Moka. Since your father is no _expert_ on sealing spells, it would seem that he didn't take into consideration of you ever becoming pregnant and you are most definitely with child," Doctor O'Hara told the vampiress.

"I see" Moka quietly replied.

"Doctor, what about resealing her? Would that work? We still have the Sterling Silver ring her father made for her before she came here to live with me," Tsukune inquired as he now held Moka's hands in his own. He knew she was quite distressed over this sudden development, as it was affecting him as adversely as it was affecting her through their blood-bond.

"I honestly don't know, Mister Aono. Now, if she had another Rosary…"

"Doctor, we do have another Rosary. My mother left one for me as a wedding gift, but there is no seal placed on it," Moka sadly told her doctor.

"Hm, hm-mmm. Well, if we knew one of the Three Dark Lords, then one of them could place a sealing spell on it, and it would definitely work. At least you could continue to stay here in the human world and go about your normal life" Doctor Jana replied.

"Doctor, we do know one of the Three…The Chairman of Yokai Academy. Tenmi Mikogami" Tsukune said.

"What do you think, Moka? It's totally up to you. Your choice" her husband asked her as he quickly hugged her. He knew that she loved being free, not worrying about being sealed up ever again. And she was very happy. More than she had been in such a very long time. She had married her very best friend from high school and was now with child. His child.

….

* * *

><p>Tsukune knew he was asking a lot from the love of his life. The decision was ultimately up to her, after all. Naturally, he would respect her decision, whatever it would be. He knew that her happiness was just important as his own.<p>

If she wasn't happy, he would definitely know it.

"Miss Moka, your mate is correct. The decision is yours and yours alone. Whatever you choose, won't affect the baby in any way. You're both quite healthy and you're doing very well. You haven't gained much weight yet, but you will soon. It won't be a substantial amount nor will it be too noticeable either. Mostly in your thighs, hips, belly, and breasts" The good doctor informed her.

"Tsukune?" Moka said as she attempted to gain his undivided attention.

"Yes, Moka?" he replied as he gazed lovingly into her crimson orbs.

"I've...decided," she said as she stood up, decision firmly made.

* * *

><p>…<p>

A/N: I'm done! Only took me 6 hours to do this chapter. I know it's REALLY short and kinda unexpected.

I know. I said Moka's permanent fusing of her two halves were permanent and Inner Moka wouldn't be returning. I know. Just shoot me, already. Roast me with your flaming comments. I thrive on them!

Just kidding. ^_^

This idea just came to me last night, Nov. 4th and I decided to write it anyway. I know it takes back a lot from my original plan to merge both 'sides' of Moka's personality into one, but I take it back. For now, anyway. Or not. She will remain unsealed until the baby is born, or not ^_^


	33. True Self and A Vampire

_**R+ V: True Self and a Vampire**_** ~ Ch. 32**

This is chapter 32 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic:_ 'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 33 on FF dot net)

_Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68._

**Rated M – just in case for mature themes.**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old and married.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

Complete Beta by 'Train48' from deviantArt.

_My Original Character "Dr. Jana O'Hara" is created by myself and cannot be used in any way, shape, or form._

_Plus the Original Character "Dr. Serizawa" is named after the scientist from the original 1954 film "Gojira" in name only._

….

**A/N: Please read! ^_^**

**After counting all the votes from the Poll, this is the result of the numbers. Seems that everybody wants the true Moka back. So she will remain unsealed until the baby is born. Thanks to everyone who voted…all 20 of you, LOLs **

**All her memories are still intact and her speech pattern will remain pretty much the same as before her reverse transformation into her true self.**

Oh, one more thing before you begin reading:

One of my Beta readers pointed something out to me via PM, regarding the Poll I held.

About the reason behind the real Moka returning so suddenly. The most recent chapter of the Season 2 (Capu 2) manga did not influence me – I wrote the previous chapter (31) before I even read the manga chapter online. I don't know why I decided to go in this direction but it was not because of the most recent manga chapters. I know it seems like I did it on purpose, but I didn't read Ch. 66.3 until AFTER I wrote that chapter, which was on Nov. 4th. I read the manga chapter on the 6th.

I had dropped subtle hints **two** previous times about her eyes and hair changing briefly, and then returning to normal. I just decided to go with a full reverses transformation into her real self-due to her pregnancy. She will remain the true, "Inner" Moka until her baby is born.

… Now on with the show...

* * *

><p><strong>Previously from Ch. 31:<strong>

_Tsukune knew he was asking a lot from the love of his life. The decision was ultimately up to her, after all. Naturally, he would respect her decision, whatever it would be. He knew that her happiness was just important as his own._

_If she weren't happy, he would definitely know it._

_"Miss Moka, your mate is correct. The decision is yours and yours alone. Whatever you choose, won't affect the baby in any way. You're both quite healthy and you're doing very well. You haven't gained much weight yet, but you will soon. It won't be a substantial amount nor will it be too noticeable either. Mostly in your thighs, hips, belly, and breasts" The good doctor informed her._

_"Tsukune?" Moka said as she attempted to gain his undivided attention._

_"Yes, Moka?" he replied as he gazed lovingly into her crimson orbs._

_"I've...decided," she said as she stood up, decision firmly made._

…

* * *

><p>Moka stood up from their bed, walked over to Tsukune, embraced him in a warm hug, and buried her face on his right shoulder.<p>

"I've…decided…that I want to remain unsealed, at least until our baby is born" she told him, her voice full of conviction. He hugged her tighter in return, knowing very well that her decision was indeed, firmly made.

"If that's what you want Moka, then I completely support your decision" he told her once they finished their hug a few moments later.

She then pulled back for a moment, looked at him in his chocolate-brown eyes, tears of joy streaming down her pink cheeks and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'm very happy that you support my decision. I just think it's best for now. I do love you so, so very much," she said as she leaned in and kissed him passionately on his lips.

_*Ahem*_ Dr. Jana O'Hara interjected, seeing she wasn't quite done yet and had a few sage words of advice. The vampire couple ceased their kiss for a moment, forgetting they weren't exactly alone. Most importantly, they were both seeking life-giving oxygen before they passed out.

"Oh, sorry about that Doctor" Tsukune sheepishly replied as he scratched the back of his neck out of nervous habit. Moka continued to remain by his side, hands still linked together.

….

* * *

><p>"It's quite alright, Mister Aono. I must take my leave if there aren't any further questions" the good doctor explained as she gathered her instruments together, replaced them back into her brown, leather bag and latched it shut.<p>

"Thank you Doctor O'Hara, for everything," Moka said, as she bowed out of appreciation to her family's physician who had come out of her way to the human world, just to make a house call.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Moka. I wish you both the very best. Once again, if you have need of my services anytime in the immediate future, please don't hesitate to contact me for any reason, medical or otherwise" she told her silver-haired patient with a bow and a smile.

"Ah, yes. Thank you doctor once again for coming over so quickly," Tsukune added as Dr. O'Hara made her way to the door and opened it.

"Once again, it's not a problem, Mister Aono. Do take care of each other. Don't worry. Your mate Miss Moka is quite healthy. All her memories are in place, and her personalities are still balanced out for the most part. The only thing that's changed is her outer appearance; which I'm sure you don't mind so much. Anyway, I must be off" The green-haired doctor said as she walked through the door and closed it behind herself, leaving the vampires to themselves.

Tsukune was relieved of course, hearing that last tidbit of good news. Even though Moka's sudden inverse transmogrification caught the Aono household completely by surprise, she was still the same, sweet, young woman he had fallen in love with in high school.

"So Moka. What would you like to do now? I don't know about you, but I'm starving" Tsukune said, breaking Moka out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that love. I was just thinking. Well, to be honest, I'm kind of hungry myself" she said as she quickly hugged him once more.

"Don't worry about it, Moka. Well, let's head downstairs. I'm sure mom has breakfast made already, since it's after nine" he said as they ended their hug, opened their bedroom door, stepped into the hallway, and made their way downstairs hand in hand.

As the pair wandered into the kitchen, Kasumi was huddled over the stove, cooking breakfast for herself, her son, and daughter-in-law. She was still getting over Moka's abrupt metamorphosis into her 'true self'. She loved her of course, but Moka's striking appearance rattled her nerves to some extent.

**Red eyes and silver hair weren't exactly normal**, after all, unless you happened to be an albino.

As the couple took their usual seats at the round kitchen table in the corner, Kasumi forced a smile to her lips and carried over two hot plates of freshly cooked food. Homemade buttermilk pancakes smothered in warm, maple syrup, sausage, scrambled eggs and buttered whole-wheat toast with strawberry jam.

"Good morning" the young couple announced in unison.

…

* * *

><p>"Good morning, you two. I hope that you're hungry," she said as she returned to the counter to fetch a glass of tomato juice for Moka and a glass of orange juice for her son.<p>

Once she placed the two, tall, cold beverages on the table, she sat down across from Tsukune, sipped on her morning coffee, and poked timidly at her food with her fork.

"_Itadakimasu!"_ they shouted in harmony and then dug into their morning meal with great speed and enthusiasm.

Tsukune stopped eating for a moment and took notice of his mother's rather obvious nervousness. Her hands were shaking a little and she was perspiring a bit.

"Hey mom?" he interjected, as he attempted to find the underlying cause of whatever was bothering her since early this morning. He knew why she was acting so strangely, but wanted to assure her that everything was going to be fine. He just had to get her to admit her fear aloud. Truthfully, all he wanted was for everything to return to normal, well as normal as could be.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Kasumi asked with a small, plastic smile.

"Something's bothering you isn't there?" he inquired, immediately getting straight to the point.

"What makes you say that?" she apprehensively replied as she took a big gulp of her still, hot coffee and nearly choked on it.

"Because you haven't said a thing to either of us since Moka's doctor left," he stated.

Kasumi sighed, exhaling a deep breath she didn't even know that she was holding on to.

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine. I'm sure my appearance scares you, but I'm still me," Moka said with a bright smile, attempting to have her mother-in-law at least look at her. The silver-haired beauty knew her true self was downright frightful to some extent, but she was just being completely honest.

"I'm sorry, Moka, Dear. I'm just…adjusting…that's all. Well, you are somewhat...intimidating, I must admit. But you still sound like the same, sweet young lady, though" Kasumi explained as she glanced at the red-eyed vampiress sitting across the table next to her son.

**Thankfully, Kasumi didn't faint this time like she usually does!**

"Sorry, mom. As I had told you earlier, this is the real me. The Rosary I used to wear sealed my true powers and produced the "outer" pink-haired me, as did the silver ring. But since my doctor explained to me just a while ago, this happened due to my pregnancy. My hormones and emotions were fighting against the two halves of my personality. And my true, "inner" self eventually won. I honestly don't understand it either, but I decided to remain this way, at least until our baby is born. Please don't hate me. _*sniff*_ I love each and every one of you very much and I can't _*sniff*_ bear the thought of being separated from any of you, ever again" Moka said as a solitary tear of uncertainty streamed down her cheek.

…

* * *

><p>Moka knew she was just being herself, but she couldn't face being separated from Tsukune ever again. She nearly died last year when Alucard attacked and wasn't sure if she'd ever see him again.<p>

"Oh Moka…" Tsukune replied as he held her right hand and squeezed it gently.

Kasumi sat up from her seat and walked slowly over to Moka who was now holding her face in her hands, sobbing heavily. She then stood behind the vampiress, wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and gave her a gentle hug, nearly on the verge of tears herself.

"It's fine, Moka, Dear. I could never hate you; and I love you very much, like the daughter I never had. I was just – surprised – is all. Maybe I can help you to 'blend in' more, if it's alright with you," Kasumi told Moka who was still crying her eyes out.

Feeling better a few minutes later from her mother-in-law's comforting words, Moka's tears eventually ceased and she wiped the remainder away with her napkin. Kasumi released her a moment later then returned to her seat on the opposite side of the table to finish her coffee and breakfast.

"Thank you mom. I really appreciate it. Um, what did you have in mind, exactly?" Moka inquired, wondering what Kasumi meant by 'blending in'.

"You're welcome, Moka, Dear. Um, well…_red eyes aren't exactly normal_ around…here. I was thinking…if it's alright with you, um, to think about getting colored contacts. But only if you want to, of course" Kasumi told Moka who had a puzzled look across her features.

"Colored contacts?" Moka repeated.

"Yes, for your eyes. Like violet or blue. Oh! How about bright, green eyes with silver hair? Oh, how exotic!" Kasumi piped up, now getting rather excited over the prospect of helping her daughter-in-law out.

"Really mom?" Tsukune inquired, as he finished his breakfast.

"Sure mom, why not? That sounds like an idea. What do you think, Tsukune?"

"Hmm, well. I guess so, Moka. I don't mind really. I've always loved you with either red or green eyes. But…I think you should leave your hair the way it is. I actually kind of missed your shiny, silvery hair," he admitted with a bright blush across his cheeks.

"Really, Tsukune?" Moka happily replied – her face now tinted neon pink, hearing her husband admit so much aloud and in front of his own mother.

….

* * *

><p>"Well uh, yeah. O-of course, Moka" he sputtered out, now clearly embarrassed realizing what he said just a second ago. Even though they were married, he still got flustered from time to time.<p>

Moka sat up from her stool, walked around to her mate's side, and then tackled him out of his chair and onto the kitchen floor. She then covered his face in soft, wet kisses. "Oh, Tsukune!" she squealed with delight, excited to hear that he had missed that part of her. She knew he was being completely honest like always, even if hearing it embarrassed her as well, to some degree.

Well, it was true. He always loved both sides of her equally. Moka was still Moka.

"Oh, my. Well, I can see that you are still Moka after all" Kasumi remarked as the amorous silver-haired vampire princess knocked her son to the floor and covered his face, neck, and ears with soft, affectionate kisses.

After Kasumi had made a few phone calls to several optometrists in the local area, Tsukune and Moka decided to bundle up after she had made an appointment for Moka to have her eyes examined for non-prescription, colored-contact lenses.

Moka was wearing a form fitting pair of black corduroy jeans, a long-sleeved pink sweater, black, knee-high leather boots, and a long, pink winter parka with matching hat and gloves.

Her mate was dressed in dark denim jeans, long-sleeved navy blue sweater, brown leather boots, and a dark gray jacket with a black hat and matching gloves.

They decided to call a taxi, seeing, as the weather wasn't fit for them to walk to the shopping district, even though it was about 15 minutes away. It was the middle of December, after all.

"Moka, Dear. You can use these, to cover your eyes," Kasumi told her daughter-in-law, as the couple was ready to depart. It was a pair of dark amber 'cat-eye' shaped sunglasses.

"Oh, thank you, mom" Moka beamed back with a bright smile as she placed the sunglasses over her ruby red eyes.

"Oh, it's no problem, Dear. I'll see you two when you get back, but please take your time," the Aono household matriarch told them as they headed out into the early winter weather.

"Thanks mom" Tsukune said as he closed the door behind them; their taxicab had just pulled up to the sidewalk and the driver was honking the horn upon his arrival.

As the pair made themselves comfortable in the back seat of the yellow cab, Tsukune gave the driver the address of the optometrist. Moka then laid her head on her husband's left shoulder and sighed happily. He held her hands in his own and smiled, knowing everything would work out, as long as they faced any problem that came their way together, they would be just fine.

….

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, they had already arrived downtown at the eye doctor's office located on a rather busy street. Since it was nearly two weeks until Christmas, all the shops and streets were lined with elaborate, colorful, holiday decorations.<p>

Once the taxi came to a complete stop, Tsukune reached into his back pocket, removed his wallet, and paid the fare to the driver along with a generous tip. Tsukune then opened his door, stepped out onto the snow-covered sidewalk, and offered his free hand to Moka who took it with a warm smile.

"Thank you, love" she happily replied with her cheeks tinted bright crimson from the chivalrous act of adoration.

"You're welcome my princess" he said as she then closed the cab door behind herself.

As the duo made their way through the front door of the eye doctor's shop, they both removed their hats and gloves then stuffed them into their coat pockets.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?" the female secretary asked the couple as they approached her desk. She was a raven-haired woman around 30 years of age and was wearing white scrubs with blue snowflakes printed on the cottony material, along with a pair of red framed, oval-shaped glasses that covered her hazel-gray eyes.

"Good afternoon. My wife Moka Aono has an appointment with Doctor Serizawa." Tsukune told her as she flipped through the notebook in front of her on the desk, as she searched for her name.

"Oh yes. Misses Aono, the doctor will see you in a few minutes. Why don't you have a look at the contact lens samples while you wait?" she told the vampiress as she pointed to a display on the small wooden table near a row of brown, leather seats across from her desk.

"Thank you very much" Moka said as she grabbed her mate's hand and walked in the direction of the display that sat on the coffee table a few meters away. She lifted the sunglasses and set them atop her head as she examined the chart with great intent.

"So what do you think, Tsukune?" she asked as a few colors caught her attention.

"Hm-mm, definitely emerald green" he said as he pointed to the chart after thinking it over for a few moments.

"Really Tsukune? I was thinking the same exact thing," she said with a small grin.

"Sure Moka. I think they'll look great with your hair," he answered as he reached down and held her right hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Awww, thank you love" she answered back smiling happily once again.

_'You really are such a sweet man, Tsukune. I love you so, so very much'_ she mused.

….

* * *

><p>"Misses Aono? Doctor Serizawa will see you now. Just walk down this hallway and go through the first door on your right. Have a seat and he'll be with you momentarily" the secretary told the couple, breaking them out of their moment.<p>

"Thank you once again" Moka replied as she and Tsukune followed her instructions after wandering down a short corridor, found the examination room and both had a seat on the long, leather couch.

Various charts regarding eyes and vision lined the walls as well as several diplomas and certificates of accomplishments. A few pieces of testing equipment were on the desk they noted next to a large, round magnifying lamp.

"Good afternoon, I am Doctor Hideki Serizawa" the doctor announced as he made his way into the examination room. He was roughly six feet tall, salt and pepper hair with a kind, yet distinguished face. He too was sporting a pair of prescription eyeglasses, the clear frames barely noticeable.

Tsukune and Moka sat up from their seat and bowed in turn.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Serizawa. I am Tsukune Aono and this is my wife, Moka"

Once the formalities were out of the way, he motioned for the duo to have a seat at his desk.

"So, Misses Aono. I was informed that you were looking to be fitted for a pair of colored contacts, non-prescription. Is that correct?" Doctor Serizawa asked the vampiress sitting across from himself with his hands folded together on top of his wooden desk.

She was still wearing the borrowed pair of sunglasses over her eyes, from Tsukune's mother.

"Yes, Doctor. That is correct" Moka simply replied as she poked her index fingers together out of habit.

"I see. And may I ask why?" the doctor inquired with a quirked brow. He knew young people these days had taken to the recent fad of colored contacts for various reasons, including **cosplay** and the **Gothic-Lolita** scenes in Akihabara and Harajuku.

"Well, doctor. It's like this. Moka suffers from albinism. She just wants to fit in, that's all" Tsukune interjected, as he noticed Moka's sudden nervousness through their bond. It was a lie, of course, but he very well couldn't tell the truth. Besides, if he did, the doctor would think he was a complete lunatic.

"I see. All right then. Misses Aono, could you please remove your sunglasses? I'd like to give your eyes a thorough examination to measure your eyes for the contacts" the older doctor asked with a warm smile.

Slowly Moka did as asked, took the sunglasses off, and looked at the kind doctor.

…

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gah!"<strong> he yelped as he jumped back once he saw her blood red, reptile-like eyes and nearly fell out of his chair. He honestly thought for a brief second that he was staring into the eyes of a demon.

"Sorry, about that doctor. I usually get that type of response," Moka sadly stated as she closed her eyes momentarily and looked away.

"Oh, um…it's fine Misses Aono. I'm just – surprised is all. In all my years of practice, I've never seen such a strong case of albinism, after all" he replied as he wiped the sweat from his brow and did his best to remain calm and professional. To be honest, he was a little more than freaked out!

After he had thoroughly examined the vampiress, and instructing her on how to put the contacts in as well as removal and care of, he asked her what color and type she was interested in purchasing.

"Bright Emerald Green, permanent" she told the optometrist. Permanent meant she could leave them in her eyes for up to three months. She would have to swap out a new pair at that time as well as put eye drops in her eyes every other day or so to prevent her contacts from drying out. If she were to experience any difficulties or discomfort of any sorts, he instructed Moka to call his office immediately.

"Well, what do you think, Tsukune?" she asked her husband with her now, temporary, emerald eyes.

"Wow...very beautiful" is all he could sputter out as he quickly kissed her.

"Awww, thank you love" she replied with a light blush and placed her hands on her cheeks in an adorable manner.

Once Moka had her new vibrant green contacts firmly in place, she and her mate thanked the good doctor for all his assistance. She had paid for six pair of contacts, which would last her for 18 months' time plus her examination fee. It was a bit more money than Tsukune had expected, but Moka assured him once again that this was something she wanted to do to fit in the human world. She would leave her silver hair be for now, at least until the baby was born next July.

….

* * *

><p>As the vampire couple left the eye doctor's office and stepped outside, they realized that the weather had improved a bit and the sun finally peeked through the snow clouds that covered the city. Deciding to go for a leisurely stroll, they admired the numerous holiday decorations scattered throughout the downtown shopping district.<p>

"So Moka…you know all about Christmas, right?"

"Oh yes, love. Mom explained it to me already. She told me it was a big family affair with a huge party and the exchanging of gifts, too. I'm really looking forward to spending our first time together…I mean first Christmas" Moka clarified as she caught her double entendre.

"Uh yeah, Moka. Me too. This will be my first time spending Christmas with them since attending the Academy" he replied, with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, Tsukune, love...I know how much you missed it. Mom told me already, so it's fine…" Moka told him as his mood quickly deteriorated. She stopped suddenly, pulled him into the nearest alleyway, and embraced him lovingly.

"Sorry Moka. I really missed spending the holidays with my folks" he replied, as he buried his head on her chest. She hugged him even harder, as she attempted to lighten his mood.

"Shhh…it's okay…We're going to have a great Christmas, that much I can promise. Oh, Tsukune…" Moka said as she began to kiss him on his right ear. Her mate started to become aroused immediately from the affectionate gesture and embraced her firmer. He then slid his hands from around her slender waist, placed them on her plump posterior and massaged it through her tight, corduroy pants.

"Oh…Tsukune!" she yipped out in desire. She then leaned up, captured his lips and kissed him ever so passionately.

'_Ah, Moka…we can't here,'_ he silently told her through their bond.

'_Sorry, love. But I want you now…'_ she explained, getting more aroused by the second.

'_Well, let's head home first before we freeze out here'_ he answered back likewise.

'_Ah, yes. Sorry about that love. I just wanted you to feel better. But, you're right.' _Moka said once she came to her senses. It was definitely getting colder, she had noticed.

"Thanks, Moka. I'm feeling better now" he told her with a smile that warmed her heart.

"There's no need love. It's my pleasure" she replied with a wink and a smile.

Once they decided to end their private display of affection, they returned to the main road and flagged down a taxicab to drive them home. After they climbed into the rear seat, and closed the door shut, Tsukune gave the driver their address.

"Tsukune, it seems like the weather is getting a lot worse," Moka said as she glanced out the side, passenger side window.

"Yeah, you're right Moka" he agreed, noticing the snow was falling heavier suddenly.

…

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the cab pulled up to the Aono residence and dropped the pair off after Tsukune had paid the proper fare to the driver. Luckily, for the two vampires, the wind had calmed down briefly, and wasn't blowing the snow around so much. Once they arrived inside their home, the wind violently picked up, and the snowfall increased drastically.<p>

"Welcome home you two," Kasumi announced once they had removed their winter gear in the front entrance-way and walked into the living room. Her husband Koji was home already even though it was early afternoon, due to the severe change in the weather.

"Hey, kids. Glad you came home in time. Seems like we're about to go through a blizzard" Koji said as the pair sat down on the empty sofa across from Kasumi and himself. He had the television channel set to the local news program.

"Uh, yeah. It seems that way" Tsukune commented as he and Moka turned their attention to the news broadcast. Moka gulped hearing that bit of information. Her mate held her hands, quietly telling her everything would be all right.

"Oh, by the way, I already know of your recent 'change' Moka, so don't worry about it" Koji told the vampiress who was clinging close to her husband.

"Oh thanks, dad," she muttered as she was getting quite distressed over the weather announcement that flashed across the bottom of the TV screen. The entire area was under a blizzard warning for the remainder of the day.

Suddenly without notice, all the lights in the house abruptly shut off.

**"Kyaah!"** Moka blurted out due to the sudden darkness that engulfed the entire house.

"Looks like the power lines are down" Koji surmised as he reached into his pocket and handed a long, round cylinder shaped object to Moka about six inches in length. It was a glowstick.

"Here Moka" Tsukune said as she handed it to him for a second. He then snapped it in half then shook it for a few seconds. A bright, pink light quickly appeared and partially illuminated the living room area.

He then returned the now-activated glowstick to Moka.

"Wow, neat!" she quipped as she closely examined the mysterious light source.

"Oh, they were leftover from your wedding reception. We have about a dozen or so for emergencies such as this," Kasumi explained. She then activated another glowstick, this one bright green.

"Thanks, Mom. I totally forgot about them" Tsukune replied, seeing Moka was mesmerized by the magical source of pink light. She had honestly never seen anything like it before in her life.

….

* * *

><p>"Oh, not a problem, Sweetie. Well, it looks like the power will be down for a while. I recommend that you two do your best to stay warm, since the heat runs on electricity," Kasumi hinted to the young couple.<p>

"Oh yeah. You have a point, mom. Thanks again" Tsukune replied as he grabbed Moka's hand and lead her towards the stairwell, her pink glowstick lighting the way. Moka held her bag from the eye doctor as well.

She followed her husband without any question, knowing where he was taking her. If his mom were correct, then the house would indeed become much colder as nighttime fell in a few hours. The unpredicted blizzard was something the vampiress did not want to experience, but she knew that as long as Tsukune remained by her side like he always has, then she would be all right.

As they reached their room, Tsukune led Moka to their bed and asked her to relax. He went into his closet, pulled out two, large, overstuffed comforters, and tossed them on the bed after he unfolded them. He then closed the bedroom door and locked it, then climbed under the bedding and held his wife very close to himself, sharing his warmth with her.

"Mmmm, cozy" Moka commented as she scooted close to her hubby who was doing his best to make sure she was calm and remained happy for the rest of the day. She had set the brightly-glowing glowstick on the nightstand next to her so it would give a comforting, magenta glow to their bedroom.

"Yes, I agree" he replied as he nuzzled closer to his wife and held her lovingly.

"Mmm, Tsukune. I heard it's best to share our body heat while we are nude," she told him.

"Is that so?" he asked in a teasing manner.

"Yes, that's so. Please?" she replied as she sat up and stared at him with an adorable smile.

"Alright. Sure, why not?" he answered in turn. She beamed even brighter now.

As soon as all their clothing were removed and folded neatly on the desk next to the window, they explored each others bodies with gentle caresses and kisses on every inch of warm, bare, flesh.

"Tsukune, could you um, please, um, kiss my breasts…slowly?" Moka requested of her mate. Without saying anything in return, he sat up and straddled her thighs. He leaned down and gently placed his hot tongue on her already stiff nipple and kissed it, causing her body to react immediately to the loving stimulation.

"Ahhh…Tsukune…ahhngn…oh Kami…more…Ah…more!" she pleaded between groans of ecstasy. He intensified his attention and repeated the action on her left nipple. Her toes curled from the continuous stimulation and her body shuddered in her release.

….

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh Tsukune! <strong>Aahhhahaaaahhhhhhhhgn!"<strong> she bellowed aloud boisterously. Her mate had to silence her quickly by kissing her and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Inner Moka was much louder whenever they made love, he swiftly recalled. She wrapped her sexy well-toned legs around his waist and intensified their deep, passionate, kiss. His hot, throbbing manhood was now poking Moka against her small belly.

"Moka…I want…you now…" he told her as he briefly broke their embrace for air.

"Yes, love, I want you too" she sincerely replied between shallow pants of breath, as she captured his lips once again and kissed him fiercely. She released him from her grip and guided his manhood into her warm sex, centimeter by centimeter.

"Oh Tsukune….so big….oh Kami….ahhngh" she commented which resulted in his masculinity to throb madly. She was honestly holding herself back. It had been seven, long, months since her true self and her mate had made passionate love like this. The silver-haired maiden was very happy at this moment that she wished for, to not end anytime soon.

The cold winter wind whipped around the house and the howling sound it made caused her to hold Tsukune tighter.

"Ah…Moka…you feel so good…My Moka…." he replied, as they became one.

"Oh Tsukune, I love you so much" she told him as they kissed once more, the flames of their building love brought them together once again.

"Moka…I love you…too, so very much" he truthfully replied.

As the couple made slow, passionate love, they were both quite content knowing no matter what surprises the future held for them, that they would persevere and would always be together.

As the increasing passion elevated between the two lovers, Moka's blood-lust amplified likewise. She opened her mouth slightly and gently grazed her sharp fangs against the right side of Tsukune's neck. He knew what she desperately wanted and would never deny her.

"It's alright, you don't have to ask. Everything I am, belongs to you my dear, sweet Moka" he simply told her.

_'Oh Tsukune...my dear, sweet Tsukune'_ she thought, her heart hammering heavily against her abundant bosom.

She then slowly pierced his flesh with her long fangs and slowly drank the red ambrosia in deep, satisfying slurps. A deep growl of appreciation bubbled up the back of her throat that tickled his neck in turn. He snickered at the unusual stimulation that caused Moka to giggle as well.

Once her blood-lust was appeased, she released her fangs from his flesh and licked the small puncture marks closed in an erotic, sensual manner. She kissed him feverishly as the pressure was becoming too much for her to tolerate any longer.

Moka then arched her back and hollered with great exhilaration as her body shook from the intense orgasm that shot through her entire being. Tsukune followed suit a split-second afterward and shot his hot seed into his mate. He shuddered intently from the explosive sensation that left him completely spent of any remaining energy.

...

* * *

><p>Vampire or not, his powers were still sealed due to the Sterling Silver ring he wore on his right ring finger. Now, since Moka has completely returned, her stamina was more than double of her husbands'.<p>

Moka wasn't complaining – oh no. Quite the opposite. She was very happy and completely content from an hour of tender lovemaking with her one and only mate. She held his warm body very close to herself and was happily humming an un-named tune.

A small part of him missed this side of her, now that she was back to her original, true, form. She still acted like her "combined" self, but yet to a certain degree, different. He was happy of course, but knew it would take a short time to adjust to.

He had always loved and respected both sides of her equally, and even though she was now separated from her other half, he knew that she was still deep down inside the same, sweet, caring woman he fell in love with on the first day of high school. He could detect that through their ever-growing blood-bond.

"Hey Moka?" Tsukune said after a while of contented silence.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she replied as she still cuddled closely to him.

"I know things have been…" he said and paused, searching for the proper terminology.

"Weird?" she finished.

"Yeah, hah, weird covers it. I just want you to know that whatever side of you decides to 'show up', I'll always love you and be here for you, no matter what," he said with absolute honesty.

"Oh Tsukune…thank you love. Hearing that makes me very happy," she replied as she released and then glomped him into a firm bear hug.

"Well, it's true Moka. I guess 'weird' pretty much covers everything we've been through since we met" he replied. She them laughed heartily in agreement.

"Oh, yes…hahaha…that's true love. So true" she answered as she released him a moment later, turned on her right side, and scooted her firm posterior up against Tsukune's nether region, rapidly warming it up.

"Um, yes…oh that feels good" he replied with a goofy grin.

"Oh, yes it does – oh my Tsukune! You're um, wow, already!?" she yelped surprisingly.

….

* * *

><p>"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that, Moka. But you feel really good right now. I uh, can't help myself" he bashfully replied, no matter how embarrassed he was.<p>

"It's alright love. I understand, no need to apologize…ah Tsukune that feels nice," she answered back as she rubbed her warm derriere against his still-expanding manhood that twitched with every movement she made, against her soft, yet firm, flesh.

"Ah, Moka…oh Kami….ahhhhh" he whimpered, the pleasurable sensation becoming too much for him.

"It's okay Tsukune. I want you to – take me from behind, like this" she told him as she lifted herself a bit. She then slightly spread her legs apart and allowed him to enter her moist flower from behind. She helped guide his engorged manhood from the spoon position and slowly met his steady rhythm.

"Ah…T-tsukune…ah…so big…more…faster…please!" she begged, her voice dripping with wanton desire. Her hips began moving in quicker pulses, confined to their laying position on the bed.

As the vampire couple made love once again, they were both lightly perspiring from the rapid motions they were creating as the friction between themselves grew exponentially.

"Ah…Moka…oh Moka…any second...ahhhhhh…._ahhhhhhh_….**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** he bellowed as he released once more. He held his wife firmly as his body shook fiercely.

"**TSUKUNE! AH AHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Moka screamed, as an equally intense spasm of pleasure caused her body to shake intently a second later.

...

* * *

><p>Moka and her mate were panting heavily as their bodies attempted to calm down from the natural high they were still on. Once Tsukune pried himself from Moka, he held her affectionately from behind and planted small kisses on her neck and back that caused her to shudder from the light pecks of love.<p>

"Tsukune…oh wow. That was…really something else. I have to admit, you really surprised me," Moka said as her breathing returned to somewhat normal levels.

"Mm-hmmm" he lazily replied as his grip around her waist slackened off somewhat. She then reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her glowstick. She then held it up to his face and noticed that his eyes were closed halfway. She then gave him a chaste kiss on his nose and smiled adorably.

After replacing the magenta colored glowstick on her nightstand, she turned onto her left hand side and observed her mate with absolute love and adoration.

'_Oh Tsukune. You are so cute and such an amazing lover. I love you so much'_ she told herself as she admired his now sleeping form.

"Mm-mmm...love...you…too…Moka" he replied, still in a half-awake state.

"Goodnight, love" she said as she placed her left hand on his cheek for a moment.

"Mm-mmm G'night, Moka…" he lazily replied.

Moka then closed he short distance between she and her mate and leaned her head against his chest. Now closing her eyes, a huge smile parted her lips, happily knowing that whatever the future held for them that they would always be there for each other. The silver-haired beauty also knew that her one and only would always love her, no matter what she looked like. Pink hair, red eyes, green eyes, silver hair, amber eyes or any combination of the above.

After all, Moka is Moka.

…

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Wow, this chapter took me all of nearly 15 hours to complete. I am done!

**19 pages and 6,900 + words.**

Next chapter will be _out around November 15__th__ or so, since this chapter was 5 days early._

I hope everyone liked this chapter and appreciated me bringing the true "Inner" Moka back – well the Poll showed that the majority of the votes (86%) wanted her to remain unsealed.

Moka will naturally retain her original silver hair, but will be wearing **green contact lenses** from now until after the baby is born.

I had it that way so she would fit in – since like I mentioned several times **"Red eyes aren't normal"**.

So that is the simple solution. I know it's kind of cheating, but I decided that she would not be considered 'strange' for having red eyes and living in the human world with her mate and husband.

Her 'silver' hair stands out enough, but her red eyes would look more bizarre. She still feels somewhat uncomfortable being stared at by people, even when her hair was still pink, so – enough about that. LOL.

**Positive feedback and comments are always welcome as long as they remain on topic. :)**


	34. Cravings and A Vampire (Omake)

_**R + V: Cravings and a Vampire**_**~ (Omake)**

This is chapter 33 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic:_ 'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 34 on FF dot net)

Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68.

**Rated M: for adult themes and some language.**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old and married.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**Beta Read by Train48' from deviant Art.**

…

A/N: Takes place 2 days after the blizzard. December 12th.

**P.S. This little story of mine just passed 75,000 views today (11/11/2013)**

Thank you to everyone who has supported this fan-fic of mine. Thank you so much! ^_^

…

* * *

><p>In the two days since the blizzard, the area had quickly recovered and the power once again restored to all the businesses and residencies of the small, Japanese, town.<p>

Moka was relieved that it finally ended as well.

Unfortunately since the unexpected power outage occurred all the refrigerated and frozen food in the household had spoiled as well as the hidden blood-packets that were stored in the basement's locked refrigerator. All that remained was a single pint of Moka's ice cream.

She had called her Father and asked him to send a replacement supply as soon as possible, since she was nearly three months pregnant. He was quite surprised at the sudden news, due to his 'punishment' from his daughter, all due to his accidental injuring of Tsukune around the beginning of November, when he had hugged him too firmly and had caused him severe back pain.

Her cravings for more "eccentric" food combinations came and went along with her sudden mood-swings. Depending on how she felt, she might crave chocolate ice cream one minute or sardines on saltine crackers with a side of dill pickles, the next.

"Moka? How can you eat that?" Tsukune asked with his face twisted in a knot of disgust, seeing his silver-haired spouse gulp down a pint of Rocky Road ice cream **and** a can of sardines. At the same time.

They were sitting at their usual spots at the round, kitchen table, while his folks had stepped out to do some grocery shopping and would be gone for a couple of hours or so.

"Oh, do you want to try some, Tsukune?" she asked as she dug her spoon into the ice cream carton and topped it with one of the tiny, salty fishes. He nearly lost his lunch as she held it up to his face, just centimeters from his mouth.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good...ha-ha-ha" he told her, as he turned down the not-so-appetizing treat.

"Oh, well. More for me then" she happily replied as she shoved it into her mouth and swallowed it whole.

….

* * *

><p>Tsukune was still getting used to the fact that they would be parents this coming July. He knew that Moka would be a wonderful mother, no matter which side of her decided to raise their child. She was very sweet, kind, caring, and loving, even if her true side now was out, sitting here with him in his folk's house.<p>

Moka was doing her very best to _'blend in_', wearing Emerald Green contact lenses over her eyes; and her husband found her to be as breathtakingly beautiful as they day they first met.

Tsukune then sighed, remembering the first time he met the true Moka. Beautiful, long hair the color of the full, silvery moon; piercing, red eyes; plump, full lips and the mind-boggling physique of a Goddess. Scared of her or not at that time, he was definitely quite intrigued by her and wanted to get to know her better.

"Tsukune?" Moka said, breaking him out of his daydream.

"Uh, yes Moka?" he replied, his face now flush.

"I said I'm almost done" she told him.

"Oh, yeah sure" he answered, unsure of what to say next.

"Are you okay, love? Your face is all red" she asked as she stood up from her stool and placed her forehead against her mate's, checking for any signs of anemia. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her suddenly, completely catching her off guard.

"M-mmm...Tsukune...ah-ahhhh" she breathed back once they broke their embrace, her face now bright red caused by the wave of love that washed over her from the romantic gesture.

"Moka..." he said as he held her closer, feeling her generous bosom crash against his chest.

"Tsukune...I know. I'm still here, all of me" she whispered in turn, as she picked up on his emotions through the blood-bond that's increased in strength since she was announced to be pregnant with their very first child.

….

* * *

><p>"Oh Moka...I'm sorry" he replied as he leaned his head on her left shoulder.<p>

"Shh...it's okay, love. I know. I wish things were normal, too. But they're not and they won't ever be. But I know that I have no regrets. You saved me, Tsukune. More times than I could ever count and you were always there for me all throughout high school. I'm so happy that we met, fell in love with each other and decided to spend our lives together. And I will always love you – for as long as I breathe. I love you so, so very much" she told him as a few tears rolled down her now, pink cheeks.

She hugged him even tighter as she fell deeper into his embrace and gently pushed him back onto his seat.

"Moka...I love you too" he simply replied as he was overcome with emotions from his wife's heartfelt speech. He felt the very same way, and she knew it. They were not only the very best of friends and blood-mates, but husband and wife as well.

After everything they've been through, Tsukune and Moka knew that they belonged to and completed each other, in every sense of the word. They were destined to meet on that fateful first day of high school and spend the rest of their lives together. Forever.

Once Tsukune calmed down, he watched her finish off the remainder of the pint of ice cream. He wondered to himself how she could eat so much and barely gain any noticeable weight, except in her ever-growing bosom.

She tossed the now empty ice cream container in the refuse bin and returned to the table again.

"Tsukune...um...could I ask you for a small favor?" she inquired, as she stood up from her seat and leaned her head on her husband's right shoulder.

"Sure Moka. What is it?" he answered as she now held his hands in her own. Whatever it was, he would never deny her requests. And she knew that he would, without even asking.

"Um, if it's not too much trouble...could you, um go to the convenience store and buy me a few pints of ice cream? Please?" she pleased with puppy dog eyes and a small pout.

_'Kami, she is so adorable,'_ he thought to himself.

He reached lovingly under her chin, looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Of course Moka. So, what kind would you like?"

"Um, Rocky Road, Neapolitan and um...Chocolate Chip Mint. But you'll have to go to 7-Eleven" his silver-haired mate informed him.

….

* * *

><p>"All the way over there?" he interjected, knowing the nearest 7-Eleven was about a 20 minute drive or so by taxi.<p>

Although there were other _konbini_ such as _Lawson's_ and _Family Mart_ close by; his spouse Moka had developed a small addiction to 7-Eleven while she had grown accustomed to living with him in the human world. She had purchased all her most recent manga collections from there, after all.

"I know it's a little far, but nobody else carries the Chocolate Chip Mint and it's my favorite" she explained.

"Alright Moka. But only for you" he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Tsukune. I really do appreciate it" she happily replied as she gave him a quick kiss.

"It's no problem Moka. At least it's a nice day outside" he added a moment later.

….

* * *

><p>Once Tsukune had called for a taxi, Moka walked him to the front door and made sure he was bundled up appropriately for his trek to buy her ice cream on the far side of town.<p>

"Are you sure you don't need any more money?" Moka asked him as he stood by the front door, decked out in his regular winter gear. She was holding her pink, leather wallet in her hand and was pulling out several thousand yen.

"I'm good Moka, but thanks for asking. I'll be back in less than an hour, so just relax and watch some television or rest if you want" he told her as she gave him a quick hug.

"Alright, Tsukune. Thank you once again. I'd go with you but I'm a little tired. But please, do come home soon" Moka said as she reluctantly released him a minute later. She honestly wanted to go along but was truthfully feeling lethargic, more so than usual. She loved being with child, but it took so much energy out of her from time to time.

Maybe a nap would do her some good.

"Not a problem, Moka. Just take it easy and try to rest if you want. I have my cellphone if you need anything else. And I'll be home before you even know it." he replied as he opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Thank you love. I'll be waiting for you" she said with an adorable smile.

"You're welcome Moka. I love you."

"I love you too Tsukune", she told him as he closed the door and walked to the side of the road. The taxi he called for was waiting for him and the driver was honking the horn of the yellow and black car rather obnoxiously. Moka locked the door behind him and walked towards the living room to see if she could find some TV program to watch and help her mind relax.

….

* * *

><p><em>'Do come home soon, love. I miss you already'<em> she sadly thought.

Moka then realized she was home by herself. She wasn't nervous per se, but just wanted her husband to return to her side as quickly as possible. They've been nearly inseparable for almost four years since becoming best friends and this was the first time since coming to live with him in the human world that she was truly alone.

Moka was brought out of her thoughts and back to the present by someone ringing the front doorbell like a lunatic. She knew who it was just by hearing that simple act of idiocy. That young woman was just too immature most of the time, even if she was a year older than her mate.

Kyoko Aono, Tsukune's female cousin from next door.

Moka stomped towards the front door and peered through the small peep-hole to confirm her suspicions. Yes, it was Kyoko alright. After unlocking and opening the door, she glared at the raven-haired girl. Her features softened once she had gotten a whiff of a delectable scent and wondered to herself why she had never noticed it before. It reminded her of freshly-picked apples for some odd reason.

"Hey, Moka. What's up?" Kyoko asked as Moka opened the front door and looked at her with her arms crossed under her impressive chest. Kyoko knew of Moka's sudden reverse transformation into her true, inner self. Kyoko gulped hard when she felt the powerful presence of the unsealed silver-tressed vampiress standing in front of her.

"Hi, Kyoko. What brings you here?" Moka inquired, with a quirked brow still blocking the front door.

"Oh...um...some mail was delivered to my house by accident and I was just dropping it off for Auntie" Kyoko explained as she held her right hand out to Moka and showed her several pieces of mail with their home address printed on the front of each one.

"Thanks, Kyoko," Moka replied as Kyoko gave the mail to her. The wonderful scent quickly invaded her senses once again which caused her longer fangs to ache with a dull, throbbing sensation.

"Um, would you like to come in for a while? Tsukune had to run an errand and his parents went to do some grocery shopping. And I'm feeling kind of lonely, here by myself" Moka explained with a hint of sadness.

….

* * *

><p>"Uh, sure. I – guess so, Moka. But I can't stay long, though. I promised my mom that I'd cook dinner tonight" the young woman replied as Moka stepped back a bit and allowed her to enter the house.<p>

"Then please, come in" Moka happily replied. At least Kyoko could keep her company for a little while and she wouldn't be completely by herself. Besides, she had to discover if the sweet scent was originating from Kyoko or if she was just imaging the entire thing.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Kyoko announced as she removed her red, leather boots and matching winter jacket inside the front entrance-way.

As the two young women walked into the living room, they sat on the beige, microfiber couch that faced the television. Moka then grabbed the remote and tuned it into the local _TBS_ station, trying to find something entertaining to watch.

"So, um...Moka. How have you been – feeling lately?" Kyoko asked, breaking Moka out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. But I've been feeling kind of tired all day" she responded as she scooted to her right and sat closer to Kyoko, which caused her to abruptly jump.

"Oh, um. That's good to hear. I mean about you doing well" Kyoko clarified to avoid any misunderstandings. Moka then took in another deep breath. Whatever that intoxicating scent was, caused her heart to hammer heavily inside her chest.

Moka attempted to ignore Kyoko's overwhelming scent that caused her mind to fog over. She turned her attention back to her television program and did her best to concentrate, but was quickly failing miserably.

_'Tsukune, please come home quickly. I don't know how much longer I can control myself'_ she mentally pleaded. Moka pinched her eyes shut in utter frustration and shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts that ran throughout her mind.

The vampire princess then heavily sighed, knowing it was a futile effort to ignore her instincts; realizing very well that her vampiric senses would quickly defeat her common sense.

"M-mmm, Kyoko. Um, I have to admit something" Moka said as she leaned closer to her cousin-in-law. Kyoko then flinched and fell back onto the couch due to Moka's sudden closeness, who was now hovering over her.

Kyoko had no idea what was happening to her; she felt as though she were unable to move, as a strange, powerful, sensation swiftly came over her causing her body to freeze up for some odd reason.

….

* * *

><p>"Uh, Moka? W-what are you doing?" Kyoko asked apprehensively.<p>

"Kyoko...you want Tsukune to be happy, right?" Moka asked as she licked her lips then ran her tongue over her razor sharp fangs.

"O-of course I do Moka...but...uh...w-what's happening? I can't seem to move now" Kyoko nervously replied as Moka inched closer to her and was now staring into her aqua green eyes.

"Well, if I asked something of you, like a favor, would you deny me? And if you did, Tsukune would be upset, right?" Moka asked as she drew closer and was now heavily breathing in Kyoko's right ear.

"Um...Moka? What are you – oh Kami...you're going to bite me, aren't you?" she replied once she finally knew what was happening to her. She'd seen plenty of horror movies and knew that Moka was a real-live vampire. And vampires survived on blood.

Moka had Kyoko trapped on the couch. The elder teen was unable to move, the strange sensation became even stronger as she felt her last bit of resistance slowly slipping away.

The vampiress came even closer to the raven-haired woman, which caused her to immediately begin to panic.

"Yes I am. I need your blood. I'm a vampire, Kyoko and you smell absolutely fantastic. I wonder if your blood is as sweet as Tsukune's? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out" Moka said with complete confidence as she came even closer to the elder teen, taking in one last sniff of her pleasing scent.

_'What are you doing to Kyoko?'_ her other self-inquired.

_'What does it look like? I'm going to have a taste of her blood.'_ Moka retorted to herself.

_'Why? What would Tsukune say once he finds out?'_ her other self-bit back, clearly upset at the current event that was happening and woke her up from inside her conscience.

_'He's not going to find out. Besides, she won't even remember a thing!'_ Moka replied with a hint of annoyance.

_'I think I'm going to be sick! Hey! Stop it! You can't do this to her!' _her other half shouted.

_'Will you be quite already? You're ruining my appetite!' _Moka barked to her softer side, in arrant vexation.

….

* * *

><p>"Um, Moka? Hello? Anybody home?" Kyoko asked, as she could tell that the vampiress was having some sort of internal conflict with herself. She tried pushing Moka away, but was unable to compete with the incredible strength of the unsealed "S" Class Shinso Vampire. Her vice-like grip was unbreakable like steel, she noticed.<p>

"**Damn** Moka, you're strong!" Kyoko grunted as she put all her effort into one last attempt to free herself from the silver-haired yokai's hold, but was pushed back with great force onto the plush sofa.

"I want your blood, Kyoko. Please? Just one tiny sip?" she pleaded with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"**Moka? What the hell's going on here?"** a male voice from behind yelled.

When he walked into the living room, he was shocked speechless at what he saw. Kyoko was sprawled out on the couch and Moka was on top on her in a compromising position, like an animal getting ready to attack her prey.

His wife's denim mini skirt was riding up her thighs, nearly above her hips.

"**Moka Bloodriver Aono! What are you doing?" **Tsukune shouted as she pushed a small amount of his yokai out, as he attempted to break Moka's charm over his female cousin. He could detect that Kyoko was clearly freaked out at the turn of events and could actually sense her fear.

"Oh...you're home" Moka said as she looked at her mate who had a disappointed look on his face. She then sat up and released Kyoko, who was now shaken up from the unusual ordeal and was about to entirely break down.

"Moka. What's going on here? And why where you on top of Kyo?" her mate asked as he walked over to the couch and sat on her left side. Kyoko was sitting up now and had her knees pulled up to her chest and was mumbling something incomprehensible to herself.

Moka knew he was quite upset and also knew what she almost did to his cousin. The very thought of Moka drinking anyone's blood besides his own caused him to become a bit jealous and nearly sick to his stomach. She looked to her mate and started to cry. Now she was the one who felt sickened by the very thought of what she was about to do and knew it was wrong of her without asking first.

Tsukune quickly turned to his right and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Moka. I can forgive you. I know you must have all sorts of cravings, but like I told you before, everything I have belongs to you, including my blood. Shh. It's okay Moka. I'm sure Kyo can forgive you too, right Kyo?" Tsukune said as he tried to have Moka and his cousin calm down from the entire ordeal that could have quickly gotten out of hand.

….

* * *

><p>Kyoko looked to her far left and saw that Moka was indeed very shaken up over what she nearly did and heavily sighed. It seemed to her that Moka wasn't in her right state of mind; her emotions and cravings had somehow gotten out of hand and she had nearly bitten her.<p>

The raven-haired young woman silently thanked her lucky stars that Tsukune came home when he did. She was honestly frightened out of her wits! The real Moka was indeed quite scary, she silently surmised.

"Uh, yeah. It's okay Moka. I – uh, forgive you, okay?" Kyoko said once she had calmed down somewhat.

"I'm so-sorry, Kyoko. Your scent was driving me crazy and I j-just wanted a small sip. Oh Kami...what have I done?" Moka lamented and cried even heavier now. Tsukune hugged her even firmer and placed his right hand on the small of her back and rubbed it in small, comforting circles, trying his best to calm her down.

He could tell that her emotions were in disarray now and could feel everything she felt. Their connection had become even stronger between them now due to her carrying his child.

Kyoko sat up and slowly approached Moka who was clearly distressed. She couldn't stay mad at her and knew what she had to do. She then knelt down and joined in the hug.

"It's okay, Moka. I know that you didn't mean it and I'm fine, now. Really. I forgive you Moka. So please, stop crying" Kyoko said as she hugged the silver-haired maiden.

Moka returned her hug and was feeling better somewhat. Honestly, she didn't know what she would have done if she actually went through with what she had planned on doing.

That thought terrified her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if she actually went ahead and took Kyoko's blood against her will. Vampire or not, she had to control her base instincts better. Tsukune would have to help her out more so now than ever before.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. I'm so very sorry" Moka cried out.

"It's okay, Moka. No hard feelings, okay?" Kyoko replied as she embraced her firmer.

"T-thank you, Kyoko. I don't know what came over me, but I'm okay now, thanks" Moka replied as she finished their group hug.

"Um, no problem Moka. Uh, I have to get home now and start dinner. Tsukune, please _**'take care'**_ of Moka, if you get my meaning. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Kyoko told the pair as she stood up and headed to the door.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing Kyoko. We'll see you later" Tsukune replied as she got herself redressed in her winter coat and boots.

….

* * *

><p>A moment later Kyoko opened the front door and stepped outside. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. After closing the door behind herself she returned to her house next door and tried to put the entire event behind herself.<p>

"Moka, are you okay now? I mean...you know."

"Yes Tsukune, I think so. Once again, I'm very sorry," Moka said as she stood up from the couch and bowed deeply, still full of regret and sorrow.

"Moka, it's fine. Really. I'm not upset and Kyo already forgave you. Let's go to the kitchen so I can put your ice cream away now" he told her as he grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Oh, okay. You should be upset, but then again, you're just being yourself. Thank you love" she replied as she followed behind him, hands still linked together.

"Not a problem, Moka" he replied as he picked up the shopping bag from the floor by the entry-way carried it into the kitchen.

Once the ice cream was safely stored away in the freezer, he asked Moka if she wanted a bowl of the sweet, frozen treat.

"Thanks, Tsukune. But I'm really not in the mood for ice cream now" she told him while she sat at the round table in the corner at her usual spot.

"Oh, no problem Moka. Um, is there anything else I can get for you instead?" he inquired as he tried to alleviate her melancholy mood.

"Um, yes...I think you know what I want, love" she said as she stood up, wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. She breathed in his scent that caused her to lightly moan with desire.

Tsukune held her tighter and placed his right hand on the back of her head, silently telling her to go ahead and do what she desperately wanted to do.

"M-mm...you do smell wonderful, Tsukune" she told him as she opened her mouth and licked the right side of his neck. She then slowly walked him in reverse and backed him into the corner next to the refrigerator. Piercing his neck with her longer fangs caused both of them to groan with exquisite pleasure.

"Moka...ah Kami..." Tsukune replied as she lapped up his intoxicating blood in gentle, slow, slurps. She purred in appreciation which resulted in her husband to shudder at the sensation. He embraced Moka closer and felt more love towards her.

….

* * *

><p>"Ah...Tsukune...oh love...ahhh" she whimpered between slurps.<p>

"Oh Moka..." he whispered back.

She buried her fangs once again deeper into his flesh and drank a few more sips of his blood. Once Moka's blood-lust was satisfied, she removed her fangs and licked the small puncture marks closed with her wet tongue in a sensual manner, which caused him to shiver in delight.

"Thanks for the meal" she happily replied as she hugged him once again.

"Anytime Moka. It's my pleasure."

"Tsukune...thank you again for not being upset. I'm really sorry" she said as he returned her embrace.

"Moka, it's fine, really. I understand. I wasn't upset, just a little surprised is all" he explained.

"Um, I was really being a _bad girl_, Tsukune. Maybe I should be _punished_" she told him as she bit her lower lip in an adorable way and poked her index fingers together.

"Punished, Moka?" he inquired as he never heard her speak that way; almost in a playful fashion. She then ended their hug, turned around, bent over a bit, and slapped her plump posterior rather hard with a loud **'smack!**', driving her point home.

"Oh, I see. Alright. Well you were being a bad girl, so I guess a punishment is what you need" he replied as they walked upstairs, Moka leading the way, smiling the entire time.

Once they entered their room, Moka crawled onto the bed and removed her pink blouse and denim mini skirt, tossing them to the carpeted floor below. She then shook her voluptuous derriere in a teasing way, inviting him to 'punish' her. He then stood to the right side of the bed, perpendicular to her position, as she sat up on all fours.

"Punish me, Tsukune. Please" she softly begged.

He then drew his right hand back, palm forward, and then brought it quickly down against her rump.

….

* * *

><p>*smack*<p>

"Ahh...harder..." she requested.

He repeated the action with more force.

_SMACK!_

"Ahhhh...Tsukune...more...please" she said, as her face grew bright pink.

_'Is she...getting turned on?'_ he asked himself.

**SMACK!**

"_**Ahhhhh!**_ oh Kami...**more!**" she pleaded as she then drooled a little bit.

_'And here I thought Ruby was the only sadist I knew'_ he silently commented as he focused some of his yokai into the palm of his hand and gave her one, last smack against her derriere.

**WHACK!**

"Aaaahhhh! Tsukune!" Moka yelped as she slumped forward, her knees giving out.

Temporarily ceasing her "punishment", Tsukune sat down next to her and could tell she was definitely aroused, but found the entire event rather interesting, to say the least. He'd never seen this side of Moka before and was somewhat intrigued by the sudden turn of events.

"Moka, are you alright now?" he asked as she was now laying down, face first on the comfortable bed.

"Mm-mmm" she replied as she had her face buried in her pillow now. He laid down next to her and softly massaged her soft, yet firm bottom, which was a bit sore he realized.

"Ahhhhh...that feels good" she said as she sat up on her elbows and glanced at her mate with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I see. Feeling better now, Moka?"

"Oh yes, I am. Thank you Tsukune" she answered with a cute smile, her cheeks still tinted pink.

"Oh that's good to hear. Um, what's with the sudden change? I mean...with this?"

"Oh it's something I read in one of those 'woman's' magazines. I think it was called "Cosmopolitan" she explained.

"I see. Hm. Well, whatever works. I'm just glad to see you feeling better. Um, were you a little bit...um...you know..." he replied once he processed this new bit of information.

...

* * *

><p>"Yes. I'm feeling better, thank you. And yes, I'm...um...aroused...a little bit" she admitted with another slight blush. She turned over and was pulled into his arms once again. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss and held her near-nude body for all she was worth.<p>

_'Tsukune...I'm hot'_ she said through their bond.

_'Is that so?_ he replied likewise.

_'Yes, ah...please...help me remove my bra'_ she silently requested.

Reaching behind her back, he released her magnificent, firm, bosom from the cotton and polyester prison. She wiggled free and allowed the thin straps to fall over her shoulders. She broke their closeness and completely removed the bra from herself, tossing it to join her other displaced articles of clothing on the floor below.

She then sat on her mate's lap while he was lying flat on their bed.

_"Not fair"_ she pouted, as she pointed to his jeans and tee-shirt that he was still wearing.

She then sat off to his left side, leaned over and unbuttoned his trousers. She then unzipped the denim jeans, pulled them off his legs in one, fell swoop, and flung them across the partly-darkened bedroom.

Getting the not-so-subtle hint, he sat up, pulled his red, cotton tee-shirt off and tossed it in the same direction of his now displaced pants. They were now both in their underwear, which were hastily removed by one another.

Moka walked over to the bedroom door and locked it. She then crawled on the bed and into her husband's open arms.

Holding her face close now, he started to tenderly French-kiss his beautiful silver-haired wife.

Feeling more aroused now, she returned his love, and began to loudly moan inside his mouth as their tongues wrestled playfully. Tsukune couldn't help the soft groan that escaped him as his body instantly responded to the continuous stimulation.

Briefly Breaking their kiss, seeing as they both had forgotten how to breathe properly, both teens shivered as they felt their love and adoration for one another only intensify, reaffirming their ever-growing bond of blood.

"My sweet Moka...I love you so much" he whispered into her left ear as she happily squeezed him firmly.

A soft sigh of contentment fell from the vampiress' lips as Tsukune slowly ran his fingers through her silky-soft hair, causing goose bumps to prickle down her spine.

"Ohhh...Tsukune" she cooed in delight from the affectionate gesture.

Returning the action, she smiled as she felt the young man in her arms shiver lightly as she gently brushed a hand through his spiky, dark brown hair.

Moka and Tsukune continued to hold and embrace each other for quite some time, reaffirming their love for one another. Sharing one, last kiss, the pair fell into the sweet pull of slumber, content to remain in each others arms for as long as their lives allowed.

After all, it had been a very trying day for Moka, and Tsukune was rather relieved that she had returned to normal, well as normal as could be for the silver-haired maiden who he held in his strong arms.

Thankfully his parents didn't bother the couple, knowing where they ran off to, as they didn't see either of them after they returned home from their shopping excursion.

…..

* * *

><p>AN:

I worked on this chapter for nearly two days. I know it's rather short but it's an Omake (bonus) chapter. I know I was going to have this chapter out after the first of the year, but was struggling to come up with any more ideas (besides the holiday chapters) which won't be out for a while. Besides, there's a good chance that I will be working a regular, full time job soon as I have an interview tomorrow morning.

When I do start working again, future chapters won't be out as regular. I might be moving in a few weeks as well. Please understand that I will not abandon this story, which already has **75,075 views** as I type this **(Nov. 11, 2013, 6:45PM, EST)**

I am quite happy to see those types of numbers, considering this story only had around 7,000 views total, before I updated it in March of this year (1 year after I originally published it as a one-shot, in March of 2012)

I want to thank each and every one of you who have read, Followed, Fave'd and reviewed. It means a lot to me that you love my little story so much!

**A very BIG thank you to my Beta Readers for their continued support: Train48, Shadowwolf08, Edichter, Onyx2589 and CorlessLawiet ^_^**


	35. Dreams and A Vampire (Omake)

R + V: Dreams and a Vampire (Omake)

This is chapter 34 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: 'A Confession and A Vampire', with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 35 on FF dot net)

Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68.

Rated T.

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old and married.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

**Beta by 'Train48' from deviantArt.**

Comedy / Drama / Romance

….

A/N: I'm back with another omake (bonus) chapter. I hope that you enjoy. :)

'"Ura" is 'Inner' Moka. "Omote" is 'Outer' Moka.

Contains major spoilers from Season II of the manga series, chapter 66.

December 12th, nighttime. Aono residence.

….

As the happy couple fell deeper into sleep, Moka was having some very unusual thoughts dance throughout the subconscious landscape that was her mind.

She was honestly happy that she was finally free from the confines of the Rosary and the Stirling Silver ring her Father had made for her before she had moved to the human world with her mate, Tsukune.

However, her two halves had once again separated, but this time due to her pregnancy.

Both sides of the vampiress were fighting for dominance due to the unbalance of her hormones; her inner, true self had won out. She had no idea why or how it happened, but she and Tsukune, along with his immediate family had accepted the abrupt transmogrification.

With the suggestion from her mother-in-law, she had decided be fitted for and to wear emerald green colored contacts over her natural, red eyes; just to fit in without being resealed again.

….

Moka turned to her left and wrapped her right arm around Tsukune's waist and pulled him closer to herself. She leaned her head against his wide back and sighed happily as she fell heavier into the peaceful pull of slumber.

Once she was sound asleep, she then furrowed her brow as she saw someone come into focus inside of her sub consciousness, which for some reason took on the appearance of 'Paradise' where she and Tsukune used to train while they were still students at the Academy.

It was her pink-haired, green-eyed, outer self.

_'Hello Ura'_ the pinkette said. She was dressed in her Yokai Academy uniform. Aqua green blazer, white dress shirt, brown and beige gingham skirt, navy blue socks and white loafers.

Omote was also wearing her original Rosary.

The silver charm over her chest hung from the black, leather choker on her neck, held in place by a larger, linked chain and flanked on either side by two, smaller ball-type chains.

_'Hello there, Omote'_ the silver-haired vampiress replied. She was wearing a long, crimson evening gown with matching high-heeled shoes, the color complimenting her beautiful eyes.

_'I guess you're wondering why I'm here, huh?'_ Outer Moka inquired as she faced her Inner half, who now crossed her arms under her chest.

_'Yes, I was wondering when you'd get to the point'_ Inner replied with a hint of annoyance.

_'Well, if you're going to be that way, then I guess I should tell you now. I want to come back'_ Outer told her reverse self with a slight blush on her features.

_'What? Are you mad? You heard what Doctor O'Hara said. There's no guarantee that the Silver sealing ring would work anymore; let alone the new Rosary that we received as a wedding present from Mother. Besides I like being free, and Tsukune doesn't seem to mind either way. You know that he loves the both of us, no matter who is on the outside'_ Ura stated.

_'But it's not fair! I want to come back...it's...not fair..._' Outer replied as he shed a few tears.

_'Life isn't fair, Ura. You know that as much as I do'_ Omote replied.

Inner looked at her softer side and sighed heavily. This wasn't going as well as she hoped it would. Her Outer self should know better than that, after all; she was still a part of her. Doctor O'Hara told her as much after her last examination when her true side returned.

_'Omote, I'm...I'm sorry about that. I wasn't thinking. Listen, once the baby is born, I'm going to be resealed again. But I just think it's the best for right now. You have to understand. Please, I need the extra strength to carry the baby to full-term until July._

_You're still a part of me; Tsukune knows that through our bond more than either of us. Please, Omote. Let me do this just once'_ Inner Moka explained to her Outer self as she gave her a firm hug.

Outer returned the unexpected embrace from her other self. Omote knew that Ura was right and she was just being selfish. But she loved her Tsukune just as much as Ura and wanted to do her best to get along.

If only things were different, Omote thought.

….

"Moka? Hey Moka? Are you okay?" a familiar male voice called out to her, bringing her back to consciousness. Tsukune was shaking her gently; he could tell she was having a dream of some sorts and it was affecting him as well.

"Tsukune?" she replied once she eventually woke up a moment later.

"You were having a dream, weren't you?" he asked her as she sat up on the bed and glanced to her left towards his direction. It was barely four-thirty in the morning and still pitch dark outside besides the full moon that hung low in the cloudless sky.

"What makes you say that, Tsukune?" she replied.

"Moka...I can just...tell" he said as he reached over and held her hands in his own.

"I see" Moka softly answered back.

"Whatever it is Moka, you can tell me anything" he told her, squeezing her hands lovingly.

"It's nothing Tsukune. Just a silly dream, that's all" she said as she lay back down on her pillow and turned her back to her husband, who was only concerned for her.

Tsukune knew something was definitely bothering her and really didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She closed her eyes tightly as she attempted to shake any remaining thoughts from her mind.

_What would Tsukune say when she told him she saw her other self?_

….

"Moka...I know something's bothering you. I thought you trusted me?" he sadly wondered, as he lay down likewise and tried to get closer to her.

"Of course I trust you Tsukune. Like I said...it's really nothing to be concerned about" she said as she turned around and faced him; his features clearly showing that he was quite upset and that she was hiding her dream from him.

"Moka, please. Whatever it was, you can tell me and I'll just listen, okay?" he told her.

"Well, it's actually kind of silly," she admitted.

"It's fine Moka. I won't laugh. I promise" he said with a warm smile.

"I...saw my other self" Moka confessed.

"Oh. Wow...um. Did...she...say anything?"

"Well, yes. She did. Um...she said...that she wants..." she started, unsure of how to phrase it without Tsukune becoming any more concerned than he already was.

Moka sighed heavily, knowing it would be a futile effort to hide anything from him. He was right, though. Trust was something they both had for the other. After everything that they've gone through and experienced since they day they met, that is the one, constant thing that held them together, and it wasn't always easy.

Moka continued.

"She said...that - that she wants to return" she responded with slight trepidation.

"I see. Um. I really don't know what to say" he honestly answered.

"So you do want _'her'_ back, don't you?" Moka inquired with a hint of jealousy in her voice; she could tell he was either debating the option or trying to get a grasp of what she just told him.

"Moka, you know that's not true. I have always loved you, all of you equally. You know I could never choose between either side of you. And when both 'sides' of you merged into one of you, I was not only surprised, but very happy as well. I don't think 'she' actually came to you in a dream, because 'she' is still a big part of you, and I think I would know."

Tsukune briefly paused for a moment to gather his thoughts and then continued.

"I never saw you as two distinct women, just two sides to the most beautiful, sweet, kind, compassionate, and amazing woman I have ever met. So no Moka, I want you to just be yourself, and I have always loved you the way you are. And the way you have always been. Like I told you before, whichever side of you decides to 'show up' I will still love you the same way and that my dear, Moka will never change. Besides Moka is always Moka. " Tsukune told her with complete honesty.

….

Moka turned to her left and glomped him hard, pushing him back onto the plush mattress.

"Oh Tsukune...thank you...love...I guess...I guess I just really needed to hear that..." Moka said between sobs of joy.

"It's okay, Moka. I'm always going to be here for you and the baby and love the both of you forever. And nothing will ever change that." Tsukune told her as he hugged her firmly and lovingly, for all she was worth.

Tsukune held her in his arms and asked her to use him as a pillow. He knew things have been strange, well a lot more stranger than usual. Once the couple fell asleep again, they just held each other closely and tried to get some more rest.

As Moka attempted to forget the conversation with her other side, more memories flooded her thoughts as she recalled her somber experience with Fairy Tale via another dream. Or nightmare.

….

_"Moka! Look out!" Tsukune yelled as Alucard stabbed her through her body._

_"Ts...Tsukune!" Moka cried out as her entire body was pierced in several places including through her heart, thereby destroying her Rosary in the process._

_Several tentacles sprouted forth from Alucard as he pierced through Tsukune as well, weakening him further._

_"I told you I am a "clone", and as a "clone", I cannot die as long as the "host" is still alive. All right now, time to remove the seal...and flood the world in darkness" Alucard stated as she came closer to Moka._

_"ALUCARD!" shouted Akua, as she knew what he was about to do to her younger stepsister, Moka._

_As the Floating Garden came crashing down upon the city, hundreds of people saw what was happening and believed the world was about to end, the scene playing out before them in utter astonishment. It looked like the set from a bad disaster movie._

_…._

_Tsukune held Moka tightly as her body grew colder, blood slowly seeping out several wounds and causing her to begin to lose consciousness._

_Dozens of skyscrapers collapsed, and hundreds of people died from the falling debris caused by the great amount of destruction from the massive, fallen Fairy Tale airship._

_Touhou Fuhai had caught them as well as their friends in large 'soap' bubbles as they were tossed from the explosion that was the result of the enormous ship to crash into the earth below._

_"Moka! Hold on! Please, you have to hold on!" Tsukune shouted as he attempted to have Moka open her eyes, fearful she may lose any and all hope. He held her even closer._

_Tsukune noticed that her Rosary was completely destroyed, which meant that her 'Outer' self was slowly dying._

_"Moka! I beg you, open your eyes, please" he lamented as the realization set in, he very well could lose both sides of her._

_Tsukune's attention was temporarily broken by a strange, loud noise coming from behind a few partially-destroyed buildings._

_It was Alucard, in his true form._

_A kaiju sized yokai, with numerous tentacles hundreds of meters long. The ginormous monster towered over the city, ready to begin a rampage since he was completely free from the seal that was linked to Moka via their Shinso bloodline, through her now-destroyed Rosary._

_The mammoth beast lashed out the tentacles, destroying more buildings as his true power was now awakened from centuries-old slumber._

_"Alucard...that's his true form" Tsukune said once he turned his attention back to Moka, who was now trying to come to._

_"So...sorry..." Moka whispered._

_"Moka! You're awake! I'm so ha -" Tsukune said before he was cut off by a half-conscious Moka._

_"Sorry...'One day I want to create a world where humans and monsters can coexist'...Tsukune...you were the...one who...always...told me...that. Yet...because...my seal...is...gone...I'm sorry..." Moka said as she shed a few tears._

_…._

_"Wh-what? Moka, there's nothing to be sorry about! You shouldn't talk too much. We'll catch up with the others and get you treated..." Tsukune said._

_'"It's okay...I know...it's too late..." Moka replied, barely audible._

_"That's not..." Tsukune answered, as he held her in his arms, tears running down his cheeks._

_"But now...that the Rosary...and the...seal...have been broken...Me still...being here...is meaningless...All that's...left for me...is to..disappear..." Moka said, as her breathing became shallower and her eyes fluttered closed._

_"MOKA! No! You're wrong! Don't say that you're meaningless! Because...I need you! I won't let you disappear!" Tsukune told her. He could tell that she was losing the will to live, the will to go on and fight more._

_"Tsukune...before I met you...I had nothing...Every day was...as empty as...the day before...But you changed...that...You lit up my days...and gave me...a reason to...live..." Moka said as she closed her emerald green eyes and shed more tears of sorrow and fear._

_"Moka. I love you so, so much. I can't imagine a day without you" Tsukune told her, as she shook from what she just heard._

_"But...I'm just a...fake...hehehe...It almost feels...as if I...could come back to...life" Moka replied as she closed her eyes. Tsukune came closer to her, closed his own eyes, fighting back the sadness that enveloped his heart, and kissed her for all she was worth._

_Once they broke their first kiss, Moka smiled weakly, and then spoke again._

_"I love you...too...I have ever since...the...first moment I met you...I don't want to disappear...I want to stay here...by your side...forever..." she said as she closed her eyes and took in her last breath, before collapsing in his arms; the arms of her first and very best friend._

_"It's okay...we'll always be together, Moka, Forever and ever."_

….

Moka suddenly awoke in a cold sweat, not knowing where she was. Once she shook the fog from her mind, she then looked to her left and saw that Tsukune was lying in bed with her, still asleep. Moka sighed heavily, realizing it was only a dream, a terrible nightmare of her time over a year ago, when she nearly died.

She lay down again and leaned her head on his chest, fearful she might vanish again.

Sensing his wife's closeness, Tsukune wrapped his strong arms around her in a loving, protective manner and held her firmly.

"It's okay, Moka. I'm here for you" he told her, now half-awake. A bright smile graced her features, hearing his genuine words of comfort and concern.

"Thank you love for always being by my side. I love you so much" Moka replied as she closed her eyes and tried her best to fall back to sleep as she snuggled closer to her one and only mate.

"I love you, too Moka. Forever and ever" he replied in his partial slumber.

Feeling much better now, Moka fell asleep once more and dreamed of the future – a future she knew that wouldn't be possible if she had never met Tsukune. It hadn't been easy since they first met, but everything they had ever experienced in the past only brought them closer together than either had hoped for of ever dreamed of.

…..

Author's Notes:

Well, here is another 'bonus' chapter, this one much shorter than the previous one. I hope that you enjoyed this Omake, as it came to me one night as I was debating on what to cover next, as I didn't want to start the holiday arc yet. At least until the end of this month. Plus this only took me about 8 hours to knock out, total time. Not too bad.

The last 'dream' Moka had I took directly from the manga. I know it somewhat contradicts chapter one of my fan-fic, but it was something that I believe to be the catalyst to get Tsukune to confess his true feelings to Moka right after Graduation.

(Ch. 1 – A Confession and A Vampire)

Next chapter will be out hopefully in the next week or so, as I am still searching for a full-time job. Like I mentioned before, I will not abandon this story and will update when my free time allows it. Future chapters might be shorted due to that, but I promise to update whenever I can ^_^

Much thanks to my Beta Readers once again for their continued support!


	36. Truth and A Vampire (Omake)

_R + V: Truth and a Vampire_ (Omake)

This is chapter 35 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: _'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 36 on FF dot net)

**Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68. **

**Rated M for mature themes, Lemons, and strong language.**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old and married.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

**Beta by Train48 from deviantArt.**

Comedy / Drama / Romance

….

**A/N: This chapter is related to the chapter "Uninvited Guest and A Vampire" where Moka's younger sister Kokoa had obtained a flask of Holy Water and accidentally injured Tsukune. **

**A very big thanks once again my friends and beta readers: CorlessLawliet, Train48, Onyx2589, edichter and Shadowwolf08 for their continued support!**

Just a reminder: Moka is still unsealed for the remainder of this fan-fic. ^_^

**So yes, Moka is Inner Moka (for all you 'Ura' fans, LOL)**

…..

* * *

><p>December 15th: Aono residence.<p>

Kokoa Shuzen walked down the snow-covered sidewalk towards the two story beige house. She noticed that it was decorated elaborately for some sort of occasion but had no idea why.

Every window as well as the house itself was outlined with strings of multicolored lights in every color imaginable. On the front of the burgundy, wooden door was a large evergreen wreath covered in red bows and smaller decorations such as candy canes and glitter-covered bows in bright silver and gold.

Kokoa took in a deep breath as she rang the doorbell and waited for somebody to answer. It was a very cold, winter evening and she silently prayed that Moka was home, as she had something very important to tell her. Well, more like admit.

The redheaded vampiress heard someone approach the front door a moment later and slowly opened it.

"Good evening, Misses Aono" Kokoa said with a warm smile.

"Oh, my. What a surprise! Good evening, Kokoa. What can I do for you?" Kasumi inquired with a bright grin.

"I'm sorry to come by unannounced but I came by to see my sister, Moka. Is she home by chance?" Kokoa asked with a small smile of her own.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Dear. Yes, she's home but she's upstairs right now", Kasumi replied.

"I see. Well, may I speak to her, please? I won't be long. I just came by to...uh...see how she's doing" Kokoa answered.

…..

* * *

><p>"Oh, that was nice of you. I'm sure Moka would be happy to know that. Please, come in", Kasumi warmly answered as she opened the door wider and allowed the younger vampiress to enter. Once the door was closed behind her, Kokoa removed her boots and long, red, leather, jacket.<p>

"Kokoa, please have a seat in the living-room and I'll let Moka know that you're here" Kasumi told the younger vampiress.

"Thank you, Misses Aono" she simply replied.

Kokoa did as requested and sat on the tan couch across from the TV set. In the far, right, corner of the room was a large; two meter tall Christmas tree, decorated in a similar fashion to the outside of the house. The evergreen was topped with a five pointed star that slowly changed colors, like a miniature rainbow. Hundreds of twinkling lights completed the festive atmosphere.

"Pretty" she commented as she took in the sights of the interior of the house that was completely decked out for the upcoming Christmas Holiday. Silver and gold garland adorned the perimeter of the doorways along with strings of red, blue and green LED lights.

Kasumi returned a few minutes later.

"Kokoa, Dear; Moka asked for you to come upstairs. First door on the left"

"Oh thank you, Misses Aono" Kokoa answered as she sat up and walked towards the stairwell. After climbing the stairs, she found her sister and mate's bedroom immediately. She paused momentarily to gather her thoughts together.

_* knock knock * _she lightly tapped on the wooden door.

"Come in, please" Moka replied.

Kokoa reached down and slowly turned the brass handle and pushed the door open.

"Big sis!" she loudly announced as she ran into the room and glomped Moka in a warm hug.

"Hi Kokoa" Moka replied as she returned her younger stepsister's embrace. The silver-haired maiden was not only surprised at her sudden arrival but somewhat happy, too.

"Oh big sis, it's really you!" Kokoa squealed with delight. Her real, older sister was finally back.

"Yes, it's me Kokoa. So what brings you here?" Moka replied a moment later as they momentarily ceased their hug. Tsukune sat on the bed, smiling at the sisterly act of affection.

"I came to see you big sis. I heard from Father that you were back to your real self" Kokoa gladly stated as Moka returned to the bed and sat next to Tsukune, who just remained silent for now.

"I see. Well, it's good to see you too, Kokoa. Oh, I'm just wearing green colored contacts over my eyes, to blend in. It was mom's idea. Misses Aono, I mean" Moka explained as Kokoa examined her elder sister's temporary emerald green, eye color.

….

* * *

><p>"Oh, okay. I can understand why. And I'm really happy big sis. I'm glad you're back, but I still don't understand how it happened, even though Father explained it to me" Kokoa said with a furrowed brow.<p>

"I don't know how it happened either, even though my doctor told us it had to do with my hormones due to the baby's development" Moka replied.

"Um, big sis? Not only did I come by to check on you, but to tell you the truth."

"The truth, Kokoa? About what?" Moka asked, now curious. Tsukune was all ears and was just as interested as Moka was.

"About who gave me the Holy Water back in September" Kokoa replied with slight trepidation. She knew she had to come clean and finally admit the truth, as it was eating away at her from the inside.

Once her Father Lord Shuzen found out, he forced his youngest to tell Moka the truth; otherwise he would have her removed from Yokai Academy and have her finish the rest of her senior year in a human high school.

"Oh really? Do tell" Moka replied as she quirked her brow in fascination.

"Before I tell you big sis, you have to promise me that you won't get mad" Kokoa said with a pout.

"I can't promise you Kokoa. Now, tell me" Moka instructed as she got up from the bed and stood in front of her younger sister with her arms crossed under her chest.

"No. You have to promise me, big sis" Kokoa replied as she took a few steps back.

"Fine. I promise. Now, tell me Kokoa" Moka huffed out in sheer annoyance.

"It was...Kurumu Kurono...the _Succubus_" the redhead hesitantly admitted as she put her hands up in front of her in a defensive position.

"**What?!"** Moka bellowed as she pushed out a huge wave of her yokai and nearly knocked Kokoa over. To say that the silver-haired vampiress was pissed off was a severe understatement.

"I'm so sorry, big sis. Please, don't hit me!" Kokoa cried out as she ducked down and sat on the carpeted floor. She was honestly terrified of Moka's intense reaction. Tsukune sat up in disbelief and hugged his mate from behind and attempted to placate her anger.

"Moka, please calm down. I'm sure there's a reason behind it. Kokoa, please explain" Tsukune said as Moka relaxed a bit.

Kokoa stood up and was now shaking like a leaf.

"I'm very sorry. I wasn't thinking! She told me...she told me that she was...jealous of you big sis. She told me if you were out of the way, she could take Tsukune as her mate...I'm so, so sorry" Kokoa lamented as she shed tears of anguish and regret.

Tsukune and Moka couldn't believe what Kokoa just told them. It sounded like a sick joke to them. They were not only appalled at the sudden disclosure but reasonably aggravated too.

….

* * *

><p>"After everything I told her on our wedding day...to think she would try to kill or injure me, just to take Tsukune away from me...I – I don't know what to say" Moka replied as she was about to break down in tears any moment now.<p>

"Why, Kokoa? It doesn't make any damn sense" Tsukune said once he had calmed himself down.

"I don't know! I didn't want to do it! Kurumu told me...she told me if big sis was out of the way that you'd be upset...then she could charm you to be with her...I'm sorry. Please! You have to believe me!" Kokoa wailed as she shed more tears. Moka sat on the bed in utter disbelief.

Her so-called "friend" Kurumu wanted her out of the picture, for good.

"Where is she?" Moka asked in a monotone voice.

"Huh?" Kokoa replied.

"I said where is **she**? I'm going to put that **slut** down, once and for all!" Moka screamed as she stood up and appeared in front of Kokoa in a split second.

"I don't know, big sis," Kokoa muttered, as she flinched at her sister's abrupt appearance.

Moka grabbed Kokoa by her throat and held her about a meter above the floor.

"I -don't – know" the redhead croaked out.

"**WHERE IS SHE?!"** Moka demanded as she applied more pressure to her neck.

"Moka! Put her down!" Tsukune begged, as Kokoa's face started to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Tsukune, stay out of this" Moka sternly warned. Her yokai was fluctuating madly as her emotions elevated.

"Moka, please think of the baby. This isn't good for either of you" he replied, clearly upset at the rapid change in the room. Moka's intense anger unsettled him and he knew it wasn't good for their baby's continued development.

"Fine" Moka said as she released her younger sibling and dropped her to the carpeted floor below with a loud 'thump'.

"Ow!" Kokoa yelped once she hit the floor. She then took in a few deep breaths of life-giving air and rubbed her neck which was beet red from Moka's iron-like grip.

"I can't believe this. I actually wanted her to be my friend again. **Kami!** I'm such an idiot!" Moka clamorously shouted as she paced back and forth, weighing her options.

"Moka, please relax" Tsukune said as he tried to hug her, but was completely ignored.

"Relax? **RELAX?** How the hell am I supposed to relax, Tsukune? Kurumu wanted me **dead**. She wanted to **force **_you_ to be her **mate** once I was gone! **Damn it.** I'm going to find that **fucking bitch**, put her down and nobody's going to stop me!" Moka bellowed out.

"Big sis, I'm very sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted you back and Kurumu talked me into doing it" Kokoa admitted once her face regained its natural, pale color.

….

* * *

><p>"Kokoa. Just how stupid are you? If you used the Holy Water on me, it would've most likely <strong>killed<strong> me. I wouldn't be around anymore! **Idiot!**" Moka yelled out as she faced Kokoa once again.

Tsukune knew Moka was extremely upset and could feel it through their bond; it was honestly making him sick to his stomach at the very idea of losing her forever. He knew Kurumu was always forcing herself onto him all throughout high school, but never believed she would actually ever attempt anything so desperate like getting rid of Moka for good!

Now Kokoa was heavily crying. She never thought of the consequences of her past actions, up until now. The last thing she wanted was her big sister to be gone whom she loved very much. Well, more like obsessed over.

The silver-haired vampiress was fuming over what she had just learned. Kokoa still sat on the floor, crying her eyes out. Tsukune sat next to his mate on their bed and tried his best to calm her down but was failing miserably. He reached over and hugged her firmly and patted her back in an affectionate manner.

"Hey Moka?" Tsukune said, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, Tsukune?" Moka replied, picking up on his uneasiness through their blood-bond.

"I was thinking. Maybe Kurumu charmed her?" he inquired.

"It's highly unlikely but not unheard of. A Succubus charm is quite strong, even more-so than a Vampire's. Kokoa, do you remember anything else she may have told or asked you?" Moka calmly wondered as she wanted more answers from her younger sibling.

"Huh? Oh, no. That's all she told me. I honestly don't remember anything else. She just called me one day and told me how to get back at you for stealing Tsukune away from her" Kokoa truthfully explained as she eventually relaxed somewhat.

"I see. Well, maybe you need to be _punished_ "Moka said as she sat up from the bed and knelt down to her sister's level. Kokoa was still sitting on the floor, wiping the remaining tears away with the sleeve of her white blouse.

"Um, punished big sis?" Kokoa replied, unsure of what her elder sister Moka meant by that.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kick you into orbit. Just spank you for being a bad girl" she explained as she stood up and offered Kokoa her hand, which she warmly accepted.

"Uh, that's okay. It won't be necessary" the redhead nervously answered as she smoothed out the wrinkles of her long, black skirt.

"Oh, but it is, Kokoa. You need to learn your lesson; to stay away from that damned Succubus" Moka told her with a firm voice and shook her finger at her in a shameful fashion.

…..

* * *

><p>"It's okay. I've learned my lesson. I promise" Kokoa said as she walked towards the door and opened it. Moka was by her side in the blink of an eye and slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it. She grabbed Kokoa by her right hand and dragged her towards the bed.<p>

"No, I really _believe_ that you need to be taught a lesson. Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to spank you; Tsukune is" Moka told Kokoa as she bent her over her mate's lap, silently telling him he had to do it in her stead, less she hit her sister's rump too hard. Moka held her by her wrists, to prevent her inevitable escape.

Tsukune winced as Kokoa was forced over his lap in a compromising position.

"Why does it always have to be me?" Tsukune sadly groaned, clearly unsettled by the rapid change in events.

"Please, Tsukune? For me?" Moka beseeched, as she fluttered her long eyelashes in an adorable way, which caused him to become like putty in her hands.

"_So cute!'_ he quietly said to himself as he was lost in his own little world.

"Sorry, Kokoa" Tsukune humbly apologized as he raised his right hand high above his head, and then swiftly brought it down towards her smaller derriere.

**SMACK**!

"Ahhhh!" Kokoa yipped.

He repeated the action with more force.

**SMACK!**

"Owww!" the redhead cried out.

"Tsukune, you're not even trying" Moka told him in an irritated tone.

**WHAAAACK!**

"**AHHHHHHHH!" **she bellowed loudly as her face turned bright crimson.

He focused some of his own yokai into the flat palm of his hand and gave her one, last blow to her buttocks.

**WHAAAAAAAACCKK!**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Kokoa loudly wailed as she fell off Tsukune's lap and tumbled to the floor, followed with a loud 'oomph!'

The younger vampiress' face and neck were still tinged bright pink as she was still reeling from her punishment. She was also breathing heavily and perspiring quite a lot.

Tsukune fell back onto their bad and closed his eyes. He was clearly embarrassed by what had just transpired between him and his sister-in-law; he was thankful that the unusual incident was now behind him. Moka then lay down on top of him and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips out of heartfelt appreciation.

….

* * *

><p>Kokoa finally sat up from the carpeted floor once she recomposed herself. She saw that her sister was now lying down on the bed, on top of her mate, and frowned. Kokoa was honestly happy to have her 'true' big sister back to her original self, but sadly realized that she had caused her nothing but heartache, anger, and severe grief.<p>

"Um, big sis?" Kokoa said as she had something she wanted to say.

Moka broke her embrace with Tsukune and sat up on their bed and glared daggers at her younger sister. He then joined her a second later.

"Yes, what is it Kokoa?" Moka huffed out, clearly upset that she was rudely interrupted.

"Um, I just wanted to say once again that I apologize for what I did. I never meant for it to happen and I promise that I will never do anything like that ever again. I am very, very sorry" Kokoa said as she bowed deeply, asking her sister once again for forgiveness.

Moka jumped off the bed, stood up in front of her sister and raised her left hand over her head.

**CRACK!**

Kokoa reeled back and fell to the floor once again, her right cheek now blistered from the harsh blow. Moka had focused most of her yokai into the back-handed beat-down.

_'Holy shit!' _Tsukune yelled to himself as he witnessed the forceful impact.

He was quite shocked, but knew that the little runt of a pest honestly deserved it. Kokoa not only betrayed her older sister's trust, but had deeply hurt her emotionally as well.

"**Don't you DARE do something like that again! And if you ever see Kurumu, tell her that she better watch her back or I will show her place, permanently!" **Moka shouted, upset not only over how Kokoa played it off as if nothing had happened and more-so over how she herself had treated her younger sibling.

"I'm sorry, big sis! I'm so, so sorry" Kokoa whimpered, still sprawled out on the carpet.

"Get up and have some pride. I'm sorry as well, Kokoa but your actions not only affected me but Tsukune as well. Everything I feel, he experiences too. He's my blood-mate and I won't idly sit by and allow either you or Kurumu to ever hurt us again. If you are truly sorry, then I suggest that you make things right. Find her and tell her what I said. I expect her to properly apologize to us by the beginning of the new year" Moka said as tears formed at the corners of her beautiful eyes.

The silver-tressed maiden then dropped to the floor and sobbed heavily. Tsukune came to her side and hugged her firmly, doing his best to comfort her.

"Kokoa, I think you should go now" Tsukune told the redhead, as she got up from the floor, rubbing her right cheek that was still bruised from Moka's powerful slap. He's lucky that his wife didn't kick her through the roof instead.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. I hope that someday big sis can forgive me and Kurumu" Kokoa quietly said as she made her way to the door.

"I know, Kokoa. I still believe she might have charmed you, though" he replied as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Like I told big sis, I really don't remember everything. I'm v-very sorry..." Kokoa said with tears in her emerald eyes and closed the door behind herself. She ran down the stairs, said goodbye to Kasumi, grabbed her boots and coat then left the Aono household as quickly as possible.

…..

* * *

><p>"Moka? Are you alright now?" Tsukune inquired a few minutes later, still holding her tightly.<p>

"No, I'm not love" Moka cried heavier, pulling him closer to herself.

"It's okay Moka. She's gone" he replied as he kissed her on the left side of her neck.

The reaction he was looking for was immediate.

"Ahhhhh...Tsukune..." Moka moaned erotically.

Tsukune stood up, pulled her into his arms, and walked her back to the bed.

"Why don't we lie down for a while? Would you like that?"

"Yes, please" she adorably replied with a slight blush.

Tsukune walked over to the door, locked it and turned off the overhead light. He then removed his denim jeans, sea-foam green short-sleeved shirt, and folded them neatly in half then set them on his computer desk.

Moka had already removed her white blouse along with her black, cotton, leggings and was now under the comforter, completely naked, with a bright smile across her features.

"Come to me, my love" she beckoned with her arms wide open. Doing so as requested by his beautiful wife, he crawled under the blankets and held her beautiful, nude body next to him.

"Tsukune, can you make me feel better? Please?" Moka begged cutely, with a slight pout. She slightly tilted her neck to the left. He knew by that simple act of submission what she so desperately yearned for.

"Ahhhnnnhhggngh" Moka groaned with desire, as his razor-sharp fangs slowly bore down on her alabaster-white flesh. Drinking her blood in steady, deep slurps caused her to become aroused instantaneously. Her breathing came out in shallow, labored pants of hot air against his left ear.

Moka then wrapped her slender arms around her mate and pulled him closer, pressing her awe-inspiring bosom against his broad, scarred, chest.

"Ahhhh...Tsukune...oh Kami! Ahhhhhhhnnghhhhhnngh!" she boisterously bellowed in her release. Once they were both satisfied, he retracted his fangs and sealed the puncture marks closed with his tongue which caused Moka to shudder with delight.

The young couple continued to hold each other very close, the bond that they held was increased in strength yet again by that simple act of intimacy that only vampire mates participated in on a regular basis.

….

* * *

><p>"Hey Moka? Are you feeling better now?" Tsukune asked his wonderful wife after a few minutes of awkward silence.<p>

"Oh yes, Tsukune. Thanks to you I am" she adorably answered with a bright smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. I was hoping earlier that you wouldn't knock Kokoa through the roof. I really don't know how I'd explain that to my parents" he lightly joked. Moka snickered at his adorable aloofness to the entire ordeal from just a short while ago.

"I'm really sorry about that, Tsukune. I know I overreacted, but I was quite angry. I still can't believe that Kokoa had gotten the flask of Holy Water from Kurumu. And I'm still kind of upset about it..." Moka replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Moka, it's fine. I know that you were very upset. We are blood-mates and I could feel your anger. Let's just hope that Kokoa has learned her lesson. I still don't know what to make of it" he replied back, hoping his words would calm Moka down before she started to cry once again.

"Thank you love for understanding Tsukune. I'm okay now but a little tired. Would it be alright if we just stayed in bed for the rest of the night? I know it's early and I just want to be next to you" Moka explained as she pressed her voluptuous bosom against his chest.

"Sure Moka. As long as you're happy then I'm happy too" he replied.

Moka leaned up and pressed her satiny-soft lips to his own and kissed him passionately. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip which caused her to moan loudly yet again. **"Ahhhh..Tsukune..."**, she groaned as the heat of pleasure began building up inside of her, on the verge of overtaking her.

She held onto him tighter as their petting became more intense. Tsukune slid his hands down to her perfectly proportioned posterior and squeezed it rather firmly, causing Moka to squeal with absolute delight.

**"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Tsukune...Ahhhhh...Oh Tsukune!"**, she bellowed out. He then removed his hands and placed them around her slender waist, holding her firmly.

"Tsukune, make love to me. Please. I need you now" she told him, smashing her lips to his once more, this time with more force.

Their tongues wrestled, eliciting a moan: _"Ahhhh...Tsukune...Ahhhhh..."_

He then held both of her huge breasts, as they were now dangling in front of him.

Tsukune placed both of her pink nipples in his mouth, and suckled them simultaneously. He gently massaged her ample bosom, causing her knees to give way.

_"Ahhhhh! Tsukune. No fair! Not..ahhh...same...M-mmm...time!"_, she beckoned.

"Moka... I know you're excited...sorry...I know. I'll be gentle" he replied.

"Ahhh..it's okay..Tsukune...you caught me...by surprise...that's all," she cooed in return.

They continued to hold and caress one another.  
>Moka began to rub her clitoris along the length of his hard manhood.<p>

She was soaked a minute later, from the overwhelming heat building up inside of herself. Moka then sat up on her knees, and straddled Tsukune. She held his titanium-hard shaft in her left hand, then placed it inside her womanhood. "Moka...**oh Kami.**..you feel so good," is all he could reply, while he could see her generous bust begin to sway to and fro, as Moka began to ride her love.

**"Oh Tsukune...oh Kami! Ahhhhh ahhhhh hhhhhhhgh ahhhhhhhhhhhgn ahhhhhhhhhh!"**

...

* * *

><p>Moka continued to bounce up and down on her lover's shaft. His breathing and heart rate increased. The pleasurable sensation was too much for the young man. He gently pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her, attempting to slow down her rhythm.<p>

Moka's magnificent bosom now smashing onto his chest.

Her hips continued to assault his manhood like a jackhammer on steroids.

**"Moka...oh kami!..I'm going to..ah..any second..oh kami...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh!"**

**"Tsukune...aaaaahhhhhhhhh yes...now...yes...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aha haaahhhahhhaaahh!"**

Once they both forcefully climaxed, Tsukune lovingly held Moka in his strong yet gentle arms. He could still feel her heart pounding madly against his chest. She lay in her love's embrace, both happy, and very content.

As they eventually calmed down from their natural high, they both dozed off to a peaceful slumber, not only emotionally drained, but physically satisfied, and quite blessed to be next to each other for the remainder of the night.

Whatever the future held for the vampire couple, it would not be boring to say the least. Moka silently wished for a peaceful life with Tsukune and prayed for no more interruptions from outside interferences.

…..

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Yes, another Omake (bonus) chapter!<p>

I worked on this rather long bonus chapter for most of the day. I know, I treated Kokoa rather harsh, but it is the real Moka who is back, Kokoa had it coming and she is a pest. I know she and Moka made up before in part 3 of the 'Honeymoon' arc, but now the truth is out. Kurumu had talked her into doing what she did with the Holy Water and now feels like she was not only manipulated by Kurumu, but betrayed as well. She had hurt Moka emotionally and had ruined what little trust she had remaining with her big sister.

Next update will be when I have time; most likely in a week, maybe sooner.

Positive reviews are always welcome as long as they remain spoiler free and on topic.


	37. Christmas Party and A Vampire

_R + V: Christmas Party and a Vampire_

This is chapter 36 of my Rosario + Vampire fan-fic: _'A Confession and A Vampire'_, with characters created by Akihisa Ikeda. (Chapter 37 on FF dot net)

**Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68. **

**Rated T for some mild language.**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old and married.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

**Beta by my good friend 'Train48' from deviantArt. Thank you! ^_^**

Comedy / Drama / Romance

…..

A/N: **This is the follow-up chapter to "Truth" and "Uninvited Guest".**

Inner Moka is still around for the remainder of this fan-fic.

Saturday night, December 21st.

…..

"Moka, are you sure about this?" Tsukune asked his spouse, who was putting on her makeup for the evening. Metallic silver eye shadow, bright red lipstick and a light dusting of pink blush on her cheeks.

"Of course I am, love. Ruby invited us to this pre-Christmas party and I really want to see her. And I feel just fine, so please, let's just have some fun tonight" Moka explained as she brushed out her knee-length, silver hair one, final time. She double-checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror.

They had received an invitation in the mail from their Witch friend, Ruby Toujo who was still employed part-time as a cocktail server at the Gothic-themed, nighttime establishment.

Her employer was throwing an early Christmas party and thought it would be a positive way to bring more business in before the big, Holiday rush. There would be a complimentary late-night dinner buffet as well as beverages, too.

"Perfect" she said as she set her pink hairbrush down on the white counter-top.

"Okay, Moka. You're right. I'm just making sure you were feeling up to it," he said as she cutely twirled around, giving her mate an eyeful of her outfit for the evening. She was wearing a full-length crimson evening gown, with a modest scoop neck, a knee-high slit along the left side, as well as matching heels.

"Wow" Tsukune said as she saw how amazingly beautiful she looked. Moka blushed hard hearing his simple, yet honest compliment. Her husband was sporting a deep wine colored, burgundy dress shirt, silver silk tie and pinstriped, black dress slacks.

"Thank you, Tsukune. And I must say, you look very handsome tonight" she told him as she gave him a firm, loving embrace.

"Uh, thanks Moka" he sputtered out once they ceased their hug.

The duo left the restroom after shutting the light off and walked down the hallway, then made their way downstairs. His parents, Koji and Kasumi at the bottom of the stairwell, greeted them.

"My, you two look very nice" Kasumi said smiling brightly.

"Oh thanks, Mom" Moka replied with another adorable blush while she held Tsukune's hand.

"Uh, yeah, Thanks" Tsukune replied likewise.

…..

"You two have fun and we'll see you whenever you come home" Koji said to the couple who walked towards the front entrance-way to fetch their winter coats from the closet.

Moka's winter wardrobe was a full-length, dark pink, leather coat with matching wool gloves. Tsukune's was a black leather 'bomber' military-type jacket and color-coordinated gloves. After slipping his black, dress oxfords on, he opened the front door for Moka, who exited first.

"Thanks dad. We'll see you then" he replied as he stepped out after his wife. His folks waved farewell to the happy pair then closed and locked the door for the remainder of the night.

Tsukune firmly held Moka's hand as they walked down the partially, snow-covered walkway to the side of the road. It was a chilly, winter night and thankfully the snow had stopped falling a few hours ago. Hundreds of stars twinkled brightly in the inky, ebony, cloudless sky above.

A long, black limousine was waiting for the vampire pair by the side of the street. Moka had called her Father, Lord Shuzen, asking for a favor and had had him send the car to drive them to and from **_Club Gotham_**; the very same all-ages nightclub Tsukune had brought her to for her 19th birthday this past May.

When Moka and Tsukune made themselves comfortable in the back seat of the limo, Moka scooted close to her mate, leaned her head on his left shoulder and then sighed happily.

"Hey,Tsukune thanks again."

"Oh, don't worry about it Moka. I'm just glad you're doing better."

"Well, I have gained a little weight and now have a small baby bump" she said with a warm smile.

"True, but it's barely noticeable, Moka" Tsukune replied as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder in a gentle hug.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Even if you gain some more weight, you'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

"Aw-www...thank you Tsukune" she gleefully answered as she leaned even closer to her one-and-only and lightly pressed her magnificent bosom against the side of his chest.

"A-anytime, Moka" he replied with a slight blush. He was still getting used to the fact that the real Moka was back in his life and he still felt somewhat nervous around the silver-mained vampire princess. "Well, Moka is still Moka", he reminded himself day-in and day-out since her abrupt, inverse metamorphosis.

….

Approximately ten minutes later, the long, jet black, limousine entered the downtown business district. Every building was brightly decorated for Christmas, which was only a few days away. Upon arrival at the club the limo stopped to drop them off. Tsukune opened his door, closed it behind himself, and then walked behind the car to open Moka's door, which was adjacent to the sidewalk. He held her right hand, which she happily accepted.

"Why thank you, Tsukune," she said, as she smiled happily at his chivalrous gesture.

"You're very welcome, my princess," he simply replied, as he then closed her door behind her.

The limousine driver left the duo and would return to bring them back home whenever they were ready to call it a night. They walked up to the two-story brick and mortar building, and discovered that the line wasn't very long this time, as it was moving along rather speedily.

By the time they arrived at the actual entrance a few minutes later, the doorman asked for their names which were printed out on a list held in place on a clipboard that the larger man held in his hand.

"Tsukune and Moka Aono" Tsukune told him. The tall, bald man nodded in acknowledgment after checking their names off from the list and stamped both of their right hands with a red **"G"** once they removed their gloves and stuffed them into their coat pockets.

Walking through the front door, they passed by a temporary coat-check area. The hostess handed them a ticket in exchange for their jackets that would be neatly hung up for the duration of their stay at the nightclub.

Moka noticed that the club was simply decorated with strings of red LED lights dangling down vertically from the ceiling, ten meters above the floor. Strands of silver garland were wrapped around the perimeter of each table as well as the Bar that ran along the majority of the back wall. The long buffet table was set up next to the Bar, perpendicular against the right-hand wall.

The upstairs mezzanine that encompassed the entire perimeter of the venue had strings of mini, amber LED lights, and gold garland wrapped around the railing to present a warm, welcoming glow.

Tsukune led Moka to the same booth they sat at for her birthday located towards the far, left corner. Once they were settled comfortably on the red, leather seat, Ruby quickly approached their table when she spotted them and was smiling happily.

The elder Witch was dressed in a deep, violet bodice with black trim and a long, black velvet skirt. Her hair was tied back in her classic twin-tails held in place with matching ribbons.

"Tsukune! Moka!" Ruby yelled as she quickly sat down next to Moka on her right, and gave her a warm, friendly, hug. Moka returned her friend's unexpected embrace with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hi there Ruby!" Moka said once the two young women finished their reunion.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you could make it. And I heard about your current 'self' from Kokoa" Ruby said as she excused herself and stood on the side of their booth, her round serving tray held behind her back.

Moka winced upon hearing her pest of a younger sister's name mentioned.

…..

"Thanks for inviting us, Ruby. Uh, yeah. We still don't understand how it happened, but it doesn't matter to me. Moka is always Moka" Tsukune replied. Moka then reached over and gave his right hand a gentle squeeze.

"Anytime you guys. Can I get you the usual? All the drinks are on the house for tonight's party," Ruby explained with a big smile.

"Thanks again, Ruby. Yes, two glasses of chilled tomato juice sound great" Moka replied smiling as well.

"You got it Moka, coming right up" Ruby said as she made her way to the Bar.

"Hey Moka, I'm sure Ruby didn't know. Are you going to be okay?" Tsukune asked his beautiful wife who was clearly upset hearing that last part of information. He could detect it through their blood-bond.

"I'll be okay, love. But thank you for being concerned. I'm very sure Ruby didn't know either; otherwise she wouldn't have said anything. It seems to me like she keeps in contact with Kokoa. Maybe I can use that to my advantage," Moka said to her husband who didn't have the opportunity to reply, since Ruby was returning to their corner booth with their beverage order.

"Here you, go Moka, Tsukune. If you need anything at all, please feel free to let me know. The buffet is open so please help yourselves and I'll see you in a little while."

"Thanks, Ruby. We'll be sure to let you know if we do" Tsukune replied as the Witch / cocktail waitress excused herself and waved to the couple as she made her way to serve the other customers who had just arrived.

"I'd like to propose a toast. Here's to our first Christmas season together," Tsukune announced, as they both raised their drinks. _**"Kampai!"**_ they both exclaimed, as they clinked their glasses together, each taking a sip of their refreshing beverage.

Moka was rather excited to spend her first-ever Christmas with her very best friend and now husband. She still couldn't get used the fact that she was Misses Moka Aono.

"Hey Moka, would you like to see what kind of food the buffet has?" Tsukune asked as he set his now half-full drink on the dark, wooden table. Moka repeated the action a few seconds after.

Tsukune then sat up and walked to her side of the booth, his right hand stretched out.

"Sure Tsukune that sounds like a wonderful idea" she cheerfully answered as she stood up and linked her arm with his as they walked over to the far side of the club towards the smorgasbord. Several other patrons were neatly lined up, each waiting their turn to grab a plate of food.

Moka's sharp eyes caught sight of several types of sweet deserts which caused her cravings to kick into overdrive. Her stomach rumbled energetically with approval, which resulted in her to become somewhat embarrassed. She hastily buried her red face on her husband's shoulder.

He then draped his right arm around her in a comforting gesture, silently communicating to her that it was all right.

…..

"Sorry Tsukune. But those desserts look so yummy" she murmured, her face still colored pink.

"It's okay Moka. I know. They do look really good," he agreed once she unraveled herself from her mate's embrace and stood back in line. They each grabbed a red, plastic plate and fork then glanced at the food choices before them.

Baked chicken wings, red, white, and green pasta with sausage, macaroni pie, and rice-stuffed cabbage smothered in marinara sauce, potato pancakes with pink applesauce, mini pork potpies, shrimp cocktail, and green-bean casserole with slivered almonds.

The dessert choices included strawberry cheesecake, 'snow ball' almond cookies, chocolate mint cake, raspberry tiramisu, red velvet brownies, banana pudding, sweet-potato pie and apple pie a la' mode.

Moka nearly salivated all over the floor, upon seeing so many types of food and desserts spread out on the five meter table. She picked out a small portion of all the dinner selections, which Tsukune found to be 'cute', seeing as she had quite a difficult decision in choosing something to her liking.

It was the same way for the desserts; her mate just wondered to himself if she could actually devour everything on both her plates.

Tsukune chose the chicken wings, potato pancakes and shrimp cocktail, as well as a few 'snow ball' cookies and chocolate mint cake. Once they returned to their table Moka dug into her food like a ravenous beast. Her husband was rather astonished at her sudden appetite.

"M-mm, this is really, really good" she said in-between mouthfuls.

"Uh yeah, it is" Tsukune replied as he ate his food at a slow, steady, rate.

"Oh sorry Tsukune. I guess I was a lot hungrier than I thought I was" Moka sheepishly replied.

"It's alright Moka. I understand, so don't worry about it so much. I'm pretty sure the baby is enjoying it, too" he told her, as he reached over and held her left hand.

"Aww that's so sweet. Thank you Tsukune" she said as she slowed her pace, savoring the early holiday meal.

"Hey guys" a monotone, female voice announced, breaking the duo away from their dinner.

...

They both looked in the direction of said voice and were surprised to see Mizore. The Snow Faerie was wearing a powder-blue blouse and matching skirt along with white stockings, a cerulean blue snowflake pattern printed on her cottony leggings.

In her mouth, she held an ever-present lollipop that kept her body at a comfortable, cool temperature. She quickly noticed that Moka looked like her original 'inner' self, minus the red eyes.

"Hey Mizore" Moka said when she saw her friend, who was smiling happily.

"I just saw Ruby and she told me you were here. So Moka, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great actually. Thanks for asking Mizore."

"That's good to hear Moka. I'm really happy to hear that." the snow maiden answered with a smile.

"Hey Mizore, have you seen Kurumu? You two looked **really close** at our wedding reception" Moka asked her with a stern tone. Tsukune decided to stay silent, knowing very well where this conversation was heading and didn't want to say or do anything idiotic.

Mizore _literally froze in place_ when she felt her vampire friend's yokai fluctuate, which caused her to wince at the compelling sensation and knees to wobble.

"Uh, why do you ask Moka?" the lavender-haired yukki-onna nervously replied.

"I was just wondering that's all. Besides, I can smell her scent. **You're covered in it,**" Moka told her as she narrowed her eyes and glared at Mizore, who suddenly backed up a few steps.

Moka got up from their booth and stood behind Mizore in a microsecond.

_'Damn it!'_ Tsukune mentally cursed.

He pinched his eyes shut in frustration and was hoping to have a relaxing evening out with Moka and now this was happening.

It was like they were in high school all over again.

The constant bickering and fighting during those three years nearly drove him to the brink of insanity.

_Why couldn't the happy couple live a normal, peaceful life?_

"Um, no. I haven't...seen her all day" Mizore muttered as she tried to get away from the enraged vampiress, as her legs suddenly felt like Jell-O and was finding it rather difficult to move.

"Listen Mizore. I know that you and Kurumu have gotten...close lately. I don't care about that. I just want to know if she has seen or spoken to you recently, that's all. I thought you were my friend, Mizore?" Moka said as a solitary tear ran down her face.

Now Mizore felt like she had hurt her friend Moka and didn't want to deceive her. She really wanted to stay friends with both her and Tsukune even if it meant betraying Kurumu. Mizore was privy to what the succubus had done to Moka and Tsukune; she realized it wasn't right and they frankly didn't deserve it.

"Sorry Moka. She's...in the restroom" Mizore hesitantly admitted.

Moka was gone in a flash. Tsukune stood up from his seat and walked over to Mizore since he heard the entire, uncomfortable conversation.

"Tsukune! I'm sorry. I couldn't lie to Moka. You got to stop her before she kills Kurumu," she cried out, as she started to sob. She just betrayed her closest friend and didn't want to see her injured, or worse. Tsukune then gave her a quick hug.

"Let's go Mizore. You're going to have to go in there and talk to Moka, since she went into the ladies' room" he told her once the ended their brief embrace.

The two yokai ran off in the direction of the restrooms, which were in the back of the building at the end of a long hallway, located near the bar.

…..

Moka entered the restroom and saw Kurumu standing in front of the large wall-mounted mirror, above a row of sinks, and checking her makeup. The unsealed vampiress locked the door behind herself.

The petite blue-haired Succubus was wearing a mint-green mini dress that was cut in front, revealing her abundant cleavage. She didn't even detect Moka's abrupt arrival until she was directly behind her.

"Hello Kurumu" Moka whispered into her ear.

"_Oh shit!_ Moka! W-what are you d-doing here?" the enchantress anxiously asked.

"Oh, I think you know why I'm here. I mean you did try to kill me by charming my own sister, into doing your dirty work. Something that you couldn't even do yourself" Moka explained as a deep growl bubbled up in the back of her throat.

"W-what do you mean, Moka?" Kurumu inquired as a nervous sweat swiftly overcame her.

"Don't play stupid with me, Kurumu. Kokoa told me everything!" Moka spat out, just centimeters from her.

Kurumu remained quiet for a few awkward seconds, unsure of what to say without digging her own grave. Moka knew! And that damn runt Kokoa had spilled the beans!

…..

"It's locked, Tsukune!" Mizore told him once they reached the woman's restroom.

"Maybe I can break it down" he replied, weighing his options.

"Um, Tsukune, look...security cameras" she softly replied as she noticed the closed-circuit cameras bolted to the wall near the ceiling. If he did break the door down he would be seen using his powers, as would Mizore if she tried to cover the cameras with frost, ice or snow.

"Now what do we do?" he wondered.

Mizore was now banging loudly on the door, trying to get Moka's attention.

"It's no good. She's ignoring us" she said.

"Moka! Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

"Kurumu! Kurumu!" the snow maiden hollered likewise.

…..

"Fine Moka. You want the truth. Yes, I charmed your bratty, little sister to do my dirty work. I wanted you gone, for good. You stole my _Destined One_ away from me and I won't ever forgive you" Kurumu bit out with tears in her violet eyes.

"But why Kurumu? Why? Tsukune never loved you and you know it. _You just can't take what you want._ You tried to have me killed and turned my own sister against me! Tsukune got hurt and could have nearly died instead of me. Half the skin on his face was nearly peeled off from the Holy Water! I told this to you at our wedding reception and** you acted like nothing happened!** Tsukune is **MY** husband and I'm having **HIS** baby! **_You need to know your place!_**" Moka shouted out in anguish as she digested what the succubus just admitted to her.

Not only did Kurumu confess to attempted murder, but had also used Moka's younger sister Kokoa and basically brainwashed her, just like Tsukune had predicted.

"Is that a threat, Moka? If it is, then bring it on. I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Kurumu taunted as she took a fighting stance and brought out her foot-long claws, ready for whatever Moka had planned for her.

…..

"Mizore, please find Ruby. Maybe she has a key. I'll stay here and try to reach out to Moka. Her yokai's going crazy and I'm afraid she might do something stupid," Tsukune surmised.

"Alright Tsukune, but please try. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially Kurumu," Mizore said as she sprinted off down the hallway in the opposite direction, searching the vast nightclub for Ruby.

_'Moka...Moka. Please. Calm down' _he reached out to his mate, subconsciously through their blood-bond.

_'Damn it Tsukune. Not now! Get out of my head'_ Moka replied in the same fashion.

Before Kurumu could react, Moka raced forward, grabbed the tiny yokai woman by her throat, and smashed her into the tile wall behind her, shattering it to smithereens.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **the irate silver-haired vampiress shouted.

Kurumu staggered around for a moment as she desperately attempted to remain standing: the severe impact leaving her partly stunned and disorientated. Destroyed ceramic tiling and drywall was scattered all over the restroom's once, clean floor.

"You...damn blood...sucker...that's just...dirty...," she slurred out, as she collapsed to the floor face-first in a heap.

Moka approached the flattened succubus and pulled her up to her feet. Her violet eyes were closed and her claws receded to their natural state. Moka lightly slapped her cheeks, attempting to wake her up.

"Hey Kurumu. I'm not done with you yet" Moka said with anger dripping in her voice.

…..

Mizore returned to where she left Tsukune just a few moments ago, worry evident on her brow.

"I can't find Ruby anywhere and the club is packed," she said.

Tsukune was now leaning against the still-locked restroom door.

"I'm sorry, Mizore. I couldn't reach out to Moka in time."

"Why? What happened?" Mizore cried out as she dropped to her knees.

"Moka showed Kurumu her place," he told his friend, upset over what just transpired and couldn't stop it, despite his best efforts.

"What? Oh Kami! I know I shouldn't have left her alone" Mizore replied, as she broke down and started to cry heavily again, fearful that she had lost Kurumu for good this time.

…..

"Kurumu, if you ever try anything like that again, I will personally see to it that you won't make it to your next birthday. Stay away from **MY** family. And that is **NOT** a threat, **it's a promise**" Moka told the half-awake succubus as she dropped her to the floor. Moka stood up and left her there, hoping her words would reach the selfish yokai.

As Moka unlocked the door, Tsukune tumbled backwards with an "oof" into the ladies room and saw his wife standing over him.

"What?" she asked as she glanced down to her mate who was sprawled out on the tiled floor below her.

He quickly sat up, realizing he was in a compromising position and was looking up her dress. Moka walked around him and then grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"I'm sorry Mizore. She had it coming to her," Moka told her friend who ran into the restroom, bent down, took Kurumu into her arms and hugged her closely.

"Please, Tsukune. Don't give me that look. I didn't kill her if that's what you're wondering. I just told her what she did was wrong. But if she tried it again, I promised her that I wouldn't hold myself back" Moka informed him as they walked down the corridor and headed back to their still vacant table.

Tsukune was rather relieved to hear that Moka left her alive. He was honestly scared, unsure of what she would do whenever she found Kurumu. Once they sat down again, Moka finished the remainder of her food and gulped down her now-warm tomato juice.

A few minutes later, Ruby approached their table, clearly upset over what had happened a few minutes ago. She saw Mizore drag Kurumu out of the ladies room and left the club without even saying anything to her.

"Moka? What the hell happened in the ladies' restroom?" the elder Witch asked as she plopped herself down and sat next to her vampire friend.

"I just showed Kurumu her place. She not only used my sister but tried to kill me back in September," Moka told her in the simplest of terms. Ruby's moth dropped open in utter shock and disbelief.

"Oh my god! So she's the one that planned that?" Ruby inquired.

"Yes Ruby. She turned my sister against me and betrayed our friendship and trust. I was a fool to think that she and I could be friends again. I'm very sorry about the bathroom wall. I take full responsibility and will pay for the damages," Moka said as she turned away in a shameful manner. She had lost control again and just destroyed private property.

At least she had admitted to what she had done and even promised to make amends.

…..

"Oh it's okay Moka. Actually, I have an idea. We'll forget the entire ordeal if you do me a small favor. Oh, don't worry. It won't be anything embarrassing. Gin told me about your stint as an up-and-coming Idol," Ruby said with a sly smirk.

"Oh, okay. Thank you. Once again, I'm _really_ sorry about the wall, Ruby. Um, what did you have in mind, exactly" Moka asked the Witch turned cocktail server, who now stood up alongside their table. Tsukune was curious about this so-called 'favor' as well.

"Oh that's easy Moka. You can sing a Christmas song in front of the entire club," Ruby answered with a knowing wink.

"_What?!_ Um, I don't know any Christmas songs, Ruby!" Moka interjected by frantically waving her hands in front of her.

"Don't worry about that, Moka. It's an easy song and I'll get the lyrics for you. Oh this is going to be **so** much fun" Ruby squealed with delight. Tsukune laid his head on the table and groaned in frustration, knowing very well that Ruby was up to something.

Ruby left the vampire couple alone for now, as she had to prepare for Moka's nightclub debut. She had to talk to her boss and tell him that she had found a singer that she personally knows to perform tonight, and for no charge.

"Moka? Are you sure about this? Maybe you should just pay for the damaged restroom wall and call it even."

"Aw, come on Tsukune. You know that I love to sing. Besides it might be fun."

"Really Moka? In front of **all** these people?" he asked as he pointed to the crowded nightclub. Moka then gulped hard. It was a lot more packed than she had anticipated.

"Oh. I see. Um..." Moka softly replied, as she quickly developed a case of stage fright.

Tsukune sat next to Moka and gave her a deep, passionate kiss, catching her entirely off guard. Moka leaned into his kiss and began to loudly moan in his mouth, furthering his building arousal. They then realized they were in public and swiftly ended their kiss before they started to do much, much more.

"Feeling better, Moka?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you love. I can do it. I mean, it has been a while since I sang in front of an audience" Moka replied with a contented smile.

...

"Ladies and Gentleman, Club Gotham is pleased to announce a very special guest, my very good friend, Moka Aono. She will be performing a special holiday song for us tonight," Ruby announced as she stood next to the DJ booth with a wireless microphone. She then walked over to Moka and Tsukune's table, where a spotlight had focused on the silver-haired beauty.

"I know you can do it Moka. I have complete faith in you" Tsukune said as Moka stood up as Ruby handed her the lyrics and wireless microphone.

"Thank you Tsukune" his wife replied with a smile.

"Moka, this is a very popular Christmas song, I was told" Ruby said.

Moka took the sheet of paper from Ruby as well as the microphone. Studying the lyrics for a moment, Moka thanked her friend and took a deep breath. Moka nodded to the Disc Jockey, giving him a silent cue. The holiday tune then started playing throughout the nightclub from the large speakers that were suspended from the ceiling.

"_**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas"**_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Let your heart be light...<em>

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight.._

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Make the Yuletide gay...<em>

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away  
>Here we are as in olden days<br>Happy golden days of yore...  
>Faithful friends who are dear to us...<br>Gather near to us once more..._

_Through the years we all will be together  
>If the fates allow...<em>

_So hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
>And have yourself...a merry little Christmas...now<br>_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Let your heart be light...<em>

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
>Have yourself a merry little Christmas<br>Make the Yuletide gay..._

From now on, our troubles will be miles away  
>Here we are as in olden days<br>Happy golden days of yore...

_Faithful friends...who are dear to us  
>Gather near to us once more...<em>

_Through the years we all will be together  
>If the fates allow...<br>_

_So hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
>And have yourself a merry little Christmas..now...<em>

As the song ended, the night club crowd broke out in a hearty applause. Tsukune stood up and clapped with even more enthusiasm. Moka politely bowed in appreciation, her cheeks now tinted bright crimson.

Ruby ran over to the table and was in tears. She was completely stunned at Moka's impressive singing voice. The Witch then glomped her vampire friend in a warm embrace.

"Moka, that was...amazing! Wow, I had no idea you could sing like a professional" Ruby spouted out once the two young women ended their hug. Tsukune was moved once again by his lovely wife's awe-inspiring singing voice. Moka blushed hard from her friend's heartfelt compliment. She then returned the lyric sheet and microphone to Ruby.

…..

"Oh, thank you Ruby. Like I told Tsukune, I took singing lessons when I was younger. I just do it mostly as a hobby," Moka explained, her features still tinted pink.

"Moka, you should think about singing for...oh sorry. Gin told me what they tried to do to have you sign a contract. Sorry Moka…I just…forgot" Ruby said once Moka and her husband Tsukune returned to their seats.

"It's fine Ruby. I know...you meant well. I enjoyed singing the song, but it's only a hobby. Besides, I have a family to take care of" Moka replied with a hint of sadness.

Tsukune placed his arms around her, embraced her firmly, less she break down, and start crying again. The painful memory in the back of her mind of what the music producer tried to force her into doing, just to sign a five-year contract: leave her mate.

"Sorry Moka. Please don't cry. Oh, me and my big mouth!" Ruby lamented knowing she had unintentionally brought up a painful memory from this past summer. Gin told her the story of what one of his supervisors from the _Avex Music Group_ tried to do to Moka, just to sign a record deal, and Ruby just simply forgot about it.

…..

"Ruby, it's okay. Really. I'm totally fine. Now, um, could we have another drink, please? I'm thirsty now from singing," Moka asked as she tried to get her friend brought back to reality.

"Oh yes, sure thing, Moka. I'll be back in a jiffy" Ruby said as she sprinted towards the bar, which was surrounded with thirsty patrons.

"Moka are you going to be okay? Ruby just forgot. I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose."

"Oh yes, love. Thank you. I'm completely fine" she replied as she reached over and held his hands in her own.

"Moka if you're not, just let me know, okay? You know that you can tell me anything."

"Thank you Tsukune. I really don't know what I'd do without you" she replied as she stared into his warm, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

"Oh Moka..."

"Oh Tsukune..."

"My Moka..."

"My Tsukune..."

Ruby watched the scene play out before her in fascination as if they were still in high school.

_'Moka, you sure lucked out. Tsukune really is such a great guy,'_ the elder Witch though to herself.

"Um, hello? Moka? Tsukune? Hello?" Ruby announced as she attempted to gain her friend's attention.

"Ah! Sorry Ruby. We didn't hear you" Tsukune replied as he was clearly flustered.

"Oh it's okay, you guys look so cute together," Ruby teased as she sat their drinks on the table in front of them.

"Um, thanks Ruby" Moka said, her face red as an overly-ripened tomato.

_'How embarrassing!'_ the vampiress thought in mortification.

"No problem. I'll see you two in a while. I have to get back to work. Have fun!" Ruby told the pair as she waved goodbye for now and headed back to her part-time job.

...

Tsukune gulped down his second glass of tomato juice and glanced over to Moka who seemed deep in thought. He then heavily sighed unsure of how to get his wife's spirit lifted. The DJ then started to play a slow love song. Looks like Tsukune's silent wish was answered.

"Hey Moka?"

"Yes Tsukune?"

"Um, would you like to dance?"

"Oh yes. I was wondering when you'd ask me, silly" Moka brightly replied. Tsukune then stood up and walked to her side of the booth and offered his wife his outstretched hand which she happily took with a warm smile.

He led Moka to the center of the dance floor and wrapped his left arm around her waist and held her right hand in his own.

She repeated his movements, leaned her head on his left shoulder and began slowly swaying her hips to the music.

…..

"Tsukune?" she asked, her head still leaning against his shoulder.

"Yes Moka?"

"I'm sorry if I worried you earlier. I didn't want to do what I did to Kurumu. But she got me so upset, playing it off as if she did nothing wrong." she said with a sniffle. He embraced her more firmly, attempting to prevent her from crying again.

"I understand Moka. It's true that I was very concerned about you and the baby. Just promise me that you'll be more careful in the future. I really don't know what I'd do if I lost you again." he said as he pulled her closer to himself.

Moka knew exactly what he was saying. Her _Outer_ self died last year when her Rosary was destroyed by Alucard. Thankfully his mentor Touhou Fuhai was able to repair it and her sister Akua had helped to revived her. He had honestly never been so scared in his entire existence. Tsukune just wanted to have a quiet, peaceful life with his wife Moka and leave all that behind him.

"Oh Tsukune. I'm sorry. So very sorry" Moka said as she held her husband next to her.

The silver-haired vampiress herself was terrified as well. The somber memories she so desperately wanted to leave in the past was something she never wanted to relive ever again for as long as she lived with her mate.

Moka had their child growing inside of herself and she was the happiest she had ever been since she had found her one, true love. Her very best friend who had accepted and loved all of her for who she was.

"It's okay Moka. I'm always going to be love and be here for you. Forever."

As the vampire couple continued dancing close to each other, they both silently desired that private their lives would not have any more unwarranted disruptions for as long as they had each other. It hadn't been easy, but they would make sure to always support each other emotionally and do their best to prevent any event similar to that happen ever again.

…...

A/N: I worked on this chapter for over 2 days! I had this entire chapter planned out for quite some time, but had a difficult time wrapping it up.

I apologize to any Kurumu fans out there. She got what she had coming to her. At least Moka held herself back somewhat and simply knocked her out cold. I know it's kind of harsh, but like I stated time and time again, I never really liked her. Sorry!

Next chapter will be out in about a week or so.

Any and all positive reviews are welcome as long as they stay on topic and remain spoiler-free. If you have any questions, please feel free to drop me a PM and I will do my best to answer your question(s) any way I can ^_^


	38. First Christmas and A Vampire

_R + V: First Christmas and a Vampire (Parts 1 and 2)_

This is chapter 37 of my R+V fan-fic: _'A Confession and a Vampire'._

_(Chapter 38 on fanfic dot net)_

Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68. **

**Rated M for a Lemon towards the end.**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old and married.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

…..

A/N: I know it's quite early, but here is the long-awaited Christmas arc! Enjoy!

**This little story of mine has now passed over 80,000 views as of this writing!**

_Inner Moka sings once again!_

…..

* * *

><p>December 24th, evening: Aono Residence.<p>

…**..First Christmas (Part 1)...**

Moka Aono was very excited today. So excited in fact, that she had barely gotten a decent night's sleep last night. It was her very first Christmas ever; she would be celebrating it with her blood-mate and husband, Tsukune. The house was brightly decorated for the festive holiday that focused mainly on being with the love of your life and she would make sure that she would do her very best to make him happy.

After all, they have been the very best of friends for nearly 4 years by this time.

It was now early evening and all the members of the household would be starting the traditional annual event off with a proper Christmas party. The dinner would consist of KFC roasted chicken (it's a big deal in Japan, since turkeys are not imported to the island nation), mashed potatoes with gravy, green-bean casserole along with freshly made buttermilk biscuits.

For dessert would be the traditional "Christmas Cake" topped with glazed strawberries.

After the Christmas dinner, they would be exchanging presents with each other, per the holiday practice. Moka had literally gone out of her way to find her one and only, the perfect presents. As did Tsukune for his Moka. He wanted to give her something she would never expect and knew that she would love whatever she received from him, since it came from his heart.

.

* * *

><p>It was now 5 PM and Moka was the first to arrive downstairs. She was simply dressed in a long, red sweater 'dress' that came down to just above her knees along with a silver pair of leggings and a red 'Santa' hat complete with a white, fuzzy trim and topped off with a white 'puff' ball on the top.<p>

She walked over to the tall Christmas tree in the living room, knelt down, and placed her mate's gifts under the evergreen decorated with hundreds of twinkling lights, per her mother-in-law Kasumi's suggestion.

Kasumi was dressed similarly; a long, white, sweater and contrasted with a bright, red pair of slacks. Koji was sporting a green dress shirt and black dress trousers. Tsukune arrived a few minutes later and walked over to the living-room where Moka was sitting on the couch, awaiting his imminent arrival.

Her mate was wearing a cranberry-red dress shirt and black pinstriped slacks.

After setting Moka's presents under the Tree, he joined her on the couch and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Wow, Moka. You look really cute this evening," he said breaking her out of her thoughts. "Oh, T-thank you Tsukune, You look really handsome yourself" the platinum-haired vampiress replied with a light blush.

"Moka, Tsukune. I hope that you're hungry" Koji said to the young couple, who seemed to be lost in their own, little world, and were staring lovingly into each others' eyes.

"Oh yes, coming" Tsukune answered as he stood up, offered his hand to Moka and walked over to the dining room table.

"Thank you love" Moka said with a small smile, as Tsukune pulled out her seat as they then sat down on the left-hand side of the table opposite from his parents.

"No problem, Moka" he replied.

The table itself was decorated with a red tablecloth adorned with silver and gold stars, with matching plates and cutlery.

"_Itadakimasu!" _everyone called out in unison.

"Wow, this is really good!" the vampiress announced as she tried her first Christmas dinner.

"Oh, yes. This is our family tradition every year, Moka, Dear" Kasumi explained to the green-eyed yokai.

"I can see why, Mom. It's really delicious!" Moka gladly agreed.

"We have a Christmas Cake topped with strawberries for dessert" Koji added a moment later.

"I see. Oh I really can't wait to try it" their daughter-in-law replied. Her in-laws snickered at her loveable enthusiasm.

"So Moka, I understand that this is your first time celebrating Christmas?" Koji asked Moka who seemed to be deep in thought and was blushing the entire time.

"Oh, yes dad. Growing up we never celebrated human holidays except birthdays which were never as elaborate as I have experienced here" Moka explained with a hint of sadness in her reply.

"I see. Well, I guess we tend to put a lot of effort into birthdays and holidays" Koji mused.

"That's true. But New Year's is more of a low-key holiday. We usually visit the local shrine, say a few prayers, and have a simple dinner beforehand. Some families even stay up all night to watch the first sunrise of the New Year, too," Kasumi added.

"Yeah, and New Year's usually means most local businesses are closed until January third" Tsukune told her.

"I see" Moka replied.

...

* * *

><p>Once the holiday meal was finished, Koji helped his wife clear the plates and leftovers. Kasumi returned minute later carrying clean plates for the strawberry-topped dessert.<p>

Koji cut a slice for everyone while Kasumi distributed the delectable dessert.

"M-mm-mm. This is **really** good" Moka exclaimed with great exuberance, as she tried her first piece of Christmas cake.

"Yeah, we have this every...year..." Tsukune replied to his wife.

"Tsukune? What's wrong?" Moka asked as he stopped eating his cake and stared blankly at the table.

"Sorry Moka, I was just thinking...is...all" he sadly answered.

Moka then stood up from her seat and then gave her mate a hearty hug from behind. She knew what was bothering him and it broke her heart. She knew why he missed spending time with his parents and hadn't celebrated Christmas in over three, long, years.

"It's okay love. I know. It's alright Tsukune. I'm here for you," Moka said as tears rolled down her pink cheeks. Tsukune's parents had no idea what was happening and how Moka knew that something was bothering their son.

They had no indication just how close Moka and Tsukune actually were thanks to the special blood-bond between themselves that allowed them to know how the other was feeling or thinking at any given moment as long as they were near each other or in the same room.

"Thanks, Moka" Tsukune said a few awkward moments later.

"You're welcome, love," she happily replied once she returned to her seat to finish off her slice of holiday treat.

.

* * *

><p>Once everyone's appetite was assuaged, Kasumi asked for them to have a seat in the living-room, as it was time to exchange gifts. Since Tsukune was now considered an adult and had a wife, Japanese tradition dictated that spouses only gave gifts to each other.<p>

Tsukune walked over to the Christmas Tree to retrieve the presents he had chosen for his one and only. Moka did likewise, following his lead.

"Merry Christmas, Moka" Tsukune said as he handed her several gift-wrapped boxes. The largest easily weighed over 15 pounds and was on the large side, wrapped in metallic red paper with a silver bow placed on the top. The smaller gifts were wrapped similarly.

"Thank you, Tsukune. And...M-merry Christmas to you" she said as she handed him a large, rectangular-shaped box wrapped in shiny, gold paper topped with a blue bow.

"Thank you, Moka" he replied as their hands brushed momentarily.

"Go on Moka. Open it" he gently nudged, indicating the largest of her three presents.

With great speed, Moka tore off the candy-colored paper and set it on the floor in front her. Once she understood what her first gift was, she placed both hands over her mouth and started to gently cry, tears running down her pink cheeks.

"Moka, is something wrong? Don't you like it?" Tsukune panicked. She softly shook her head 'no' from side to side, then lept into his arms, and hugged him firmly.

"T-thank you, Tsukune...I love it" she said between sobs of joy.

**It was a portable Karaoke machine.**

He returned her embrace and kissed her left cheek, attempting to lift her mood. Kasumi and Koji were moved just as much if not more so, seeing just how cheerful their daughter-in-law was at this time. Once the vampiress's spirit lifted, she examined her new gift with great intent.

Moka then opened her next holiday present. It was a large, brown teddy bear holding a red heart with the inscription "_I Love You_". She then hugged her new plush animal up to her ample bosom and brightly smiled.

Her last gift was a small, rectangular box wrapped in silver paper with a red ribbon. Upon opening it, she nearly broke down in tears yet again. It was a Sterling Silver necklace with an oval-shaped Emerald pendant. She had never seen jewelry so beautiful in her entire life.

On the back of the pendant was etched: _"To my one and only, Moka. I will love you for as long as my heart beats. Forever yours, Tsukune"_.

Moka then stood up, tackled Tsukune off the couch, and smothered him with kisses on his face, neck, and ears. A few minutes later, she then realized she was in a rather compromising position; she gave Tsukune a hand up, blushing crimson the entire time.

"Thank you again, Tsukune. The gifts are very lovely."

"You're welcome, Moka. I just...want you to be happy. After everything you've ever been through, you really deserve it the most."

"Oh Tsukune!" Moka said as she flung herself into his arms once more and nearly knocked him off the sofa. She hugged him for all she was worth as a few tears of absolute joy trickled down her still-pink, tinted cheeks. She was falling deeper in love him even more if that were possible. He always went out of his way to put her happiness before his very own. And that's the way he's been since the day that she met him.

Several moments later, the vampiress released her husband from her bear hug and recomposed herself.

"Okay, now it's your turn, love" she told him as she pointed to his present, still waiting to be opened. Picking up the oblong-shaped box, he tore off the paper and set it aside.

Prying the box open, he was not only shocked but stunned as well. It was a black Armani two-piece, men's suit, custom-made just for him. He also received a few silk ties and dress shirts in various shades of greens and blues. He gave his thoughtful spouse a warm hug followed by an affectionate kiss on her plump, pouty, lips.

"Thank you, Moka. I really don't know what to say" he replied once they ceased their embrace.

"You're welcome, Tsukune. I just knew you'd like your gifts," she said with a warm smile.

Kasumi and Koji had opened their gifts as well.

Koji had ironically received two new silk ties and dress shirts from his wonderful wife, his were beige and light gray.

Kasumi's presents consisted of a new house robe, light pink in color with matching, fuzzy slippers and a pair of Silver, hoop-shaped earrings with small stars dangling in the center of each from dainty chains.

….

* * *

><p>"Um Tsukune? Could I try out my new Karaoke machine? Please?" Moka begged her mate who was looking over his presents.<p>

"Sure Moka. That's a great idea" he replied as he assisted her in removing it from the large box and plugged it into the power outlet adjacent to the Christmas tree. It sat about a meter tall since it was on a tripod-type stand which locked in place with a loud 'click'. After reading the instruction manual, she finally figured out the controls and she decided on a song to perform for her 'adopted' family.

Once she chose her holiday-themed tune, Moka removed the wired microphone and paused for the music to begin. Facing the illuminated LCD screen, she waited for the lyrics to appear.

_City sidewalks...busy sidewalks...  
>Dressed in holiday style -<em>

_In the air...  
>There's a feeling...<br>of Christmas -_

_Children laughing...  
>People passing...<br>Meeting smile after smile...  
>And on every street corner...you'll hear -<em>

_Silver bells...silver bells -  
>It's Christmas time...in the city...<br>Ring a ling...Hear them ring -  
>Soon it will be Christmas day...<em>

_Strings of streetlights...  
>Even stop lights -<br>Blink a bright red and green...  
>As the shoppers rush<br>home...with their treasures..._

_Hear the snow crunch...  
>See the kids bunch -<br>This is Santa's big scene...  
>And above all this bustle -<br>You'll hear..._

_Silver bells...silver bell...  
>It's Christmas time...in the city -<br>Ring-a-ling...Hear them ring...  
>Soon it will be...Christmas day.<em>

Once the song was finished, Moka politely bowed as everybody gave her a warm round of applause. She returned the microphone to its home on the side of her new karaoke machine and turned the power off for now.

"Moka, that was...beautiful!" Kasumi said as Moka returned to her seat next to Tsukune and held his hand lovingly.

"Yeah Moka. We had no idea just how amazing your voice was" Koji agreed.

…..

* * *

><p>"Oh thank you mom and dad. Like I mentioned before, I only sing as a hobby. I do enjoy it, but not as a career" she replied while blushing from her in-law's honest, heartfelt compliments. They understood why, remembering what she had told them after the "Idol" incident this past July.<p>

"You're welcome, Moka, Dear" Kasumi said as she cleared her throat, silently telling Koji to follow her. She wanted to give her son and daughter-in-law some privacy. They had returned their now open presents under the Christmas tree for the time being.

"Hey Moka, are you going to be alright?" Tsukune asked as she held his hand more firmly.

"Oh yes love. Thank you for your concern. I do love my gifts very much. Thank you once again," she said as she reached over and hugged him for all she was worth.

"That's good to hear. And thank you Moka. You really surprised me too," he said as he returned her warm embrace.

"Aw, you're welcome Tsukune. Um, I was wondering..." she said a moment later once they ended their longer-than-usual hug and sat straight up on the plush, beige, sofa.

"Anytime Moka. What is it?" he answered.

"Um, I was wondering...could we go see the pretty Christmas lights in Tokyo? And maybe...spend the rest of the night...at...my apartment in Roppongi Hills, if it's alright with you" Moka asked with an adorable blush.

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea. I don't see why not. We can pack an overnight bag too. But the trains might be packed though" he answered.

"Well, then may I borrow your cellphone? I could call my Father and ask him to send a Limo for us, if it's okay, to avoid the holiday crowds," Moka suggested as she stood up.

"Alright, let's get ready then. I'll tell my folks and meet you upstairs in a few minutes," he said as she got up from the couch as well and reached into this pants pocket and handed her his cellphone.

"Thank you, Tsukune. I'll see you upstairs when you're done," she answered as she made her way to the stairwell. Following behind her, he wandered into the kitchen to tell his folks of their plans for the remainder of the night.

"No problem Moka. I'll be up in a few minutes," he said as his wife headed upstairs with a spring in her step. She and Tsukune would be spending the night together in Roppongi and she wanted the night to be very special for her and her mate.

* * *

><p>….. <strong>First Christmas (Part 2)<strong>...

"Mom, Dad...um...Moka wanted to go see the Christmas displays in Tokyo, so she's going to ask her Father to send a car for us" Tsukune told his parents who were sitting down at the round table and sharing a pot of coffee in the kitchen.

"Oh, okay sweetie. Have a nice time and we'll see you two whenever you get back" his mother Kasumi said.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do" joked his father Koji.

"Um, yeah...thanks", Tsukune groaned as he turned around, waving farewell to his folks. He then walked up the stairwell and made his way to their bedroom to pack an overnight bag with enough necessities for an overnight stay.

Once he opened the bedroom door, he noticed that Moka was all set to head out for the remainder of the night with her pink and white mini-suitcase. Surprisingly, his bag was packed as well.

"I'm all ready to go, Tsukune. I took the opportunity and packed a bag for you," she said as she handed the blue and white duffel bag to him.

"Oh, thanks Moka. I appreciate it" he said as he took the bag in his right hand.

"Aw, you're very welcome, Tsukune. We're going to have such a wonderful time, that much I can promise" Moka said with a loving smile.

With that the couple turned their bedroom light off and walked into the hallway, then made their way downstairs. His parents, Koji and Kasumi at the bottom of the stairwell, greeted them.

"You two have fun and we'll see you whenever you come home" Koji said to the couple who walked towards the front entrance-way to fetch their winter coats from the front, hallway closet.

Moka's winter wardrobe was once again her full-length, dark pink, leather coat with matching wool gloves and long, leather boots. Tsukune's was a black leather 'bomber' military-type jacket and color-coordinated gloves. After slipping his black, boots on, he opened the front door for Moka, who exited first.

"Thanks dad. We'll see you then" he replied as he stepped out after his wife. His folks waved farewell to the happy pair then closed and locked the door for the remainder of the night.

…..

* * *

><p>Tsukune firmly held Moka's hand as they walked down the walkway to the side of the road. It was a clear, Christmas Eve night and thankfully the snow had stopped falling two days ago. Hundreds of stars twinkled brightly in the ebony, cloudless sky above.<p>

A long, black limousine was waiting for the vampire couple by the roadside.

When Moka and Tsukune made themselves comfortable in the back seat of the limo, Moka scooted close to her mate, leaned her head on his left shoulder and then sighed happily.

Once the car door was closed, the driver turned the engine on and placed the motor in drive. Pulling away from the side of the street, the driver maneuvered the midnight-black vehicle down the busy avenue and headed north towards Tokyo via the expressway.

Moka looked out the partially-tinted window and was mesmerized by the rapidly passing Holiday scenery.

"So beautiful" she commented when she spotted an especially wonderful Christmas display. Tsukune wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Not as beautiful as you Moka" he said, breaking her out of her thoughts, temporarily at least.

"Aw, thank you Tsukune" she replied as she turned her attention back to her husband who was smiling warmly. She then glomped him and pushed him back onto the black, leather seat and kissed him passionately. He returned the affectionate gesture and nibbled on her right ear which caused her to moan with arousal.

"Ah-hhhn...no fair" she whispered back.

"Sorry Moka. But you smell really nice" he truthfully answered.

"M-mmm,...so do you my love" was her honest reply when she buried her head against his left shoulder and licked his neck erotically with her warm, wet tongue.

"It's okay, Moka. Everything I am belongs to you and you alone" he said, knowing very well what she wanted and held herself back all day from doing so.

"Thank you my love" she whispered as she slightly opened her mouth and bore down her fangs against the base of his neck, breaking his flesh. Her mate held her even closer as she began drinking his addictive blood in slow, steady slurps. He shuddered with delight when she brushed her tongue against a particularly sensitive spot.

"Ah...Moka..."

"Ah...Tsukune..."

"I love you...Moka..."

"I love you Tsukune..."

Taking one, last drink of his addicting ambrosia, she removed her fangs and licked his neck clean, sealing up the puncture marks which resembled a love-bite with a purplish color, which would fade away in about 15 minutes or so. Tsukune continued to hold Moka in his arms and thanked his lucky stars for sending her into his life. Moka was very thankful as well. Meeting her mate on the very first day of high school changed not only her outlook on humans, but on life in general. She sighed with absolute joy and contentment,

"Miss Moka, we have arrived in Tokyo" a male voice announced via a speaker embedded in the wall that separated the driver from the passengers.

"Oh, thank you. Could you drive us downtown, towards Tokyo Tower please?" Moka replied as she sat up followed by Tsukune a second later.

"Very well, Miss Moka. We shall arrive in a few minutes" was the reply from the black-suited Chauffeur.

"Look, Tsukune...so pretty" she said as they passed several more buildings decorated with lights of every color imaginable. Every tree along the avenue was lit up with white and blue LEDs, adding to the wintertime theme.

"M-hmm" was his simple reply.

A few minutes later, the black limousine pulled up to Tokyo Tower. The driver stopped the car and pulled up alongside the sidewalk. Moka opened her door and gestured for Tsukune to follow her for a minute. She stood on the concrete walkway and glanced high into the sky. Her mate mimicked her actions and held her hand.

Tokyo Tower was lit up on every side in red, green and blue lights. It was quite a scene to behold that reminded Tsukune of a gigantic Christmas tree.

"Wow!" the pair bellowed in unison as they looked skyward. There were several, smaller evergreens decorated similarly at the foot of the massive, steel structure.

"Amazing" Tsukune added a minute later. Moka was now shivering as a blast of cold air shot down the boulevard, chilling her to the bone. She then led Tsukune back to the car and entered first. Taking her silent cue, he did likewise and quickly closed the door behind himself.

"Driver, please take us to Mid-Town Tower, Roppongi Hills" Moka requested over the two-way speaker.

"Right away, Miss Moka. We shall arrive shortly" was the answer from the chauffeur.

"We'd stay longer, Tsukune, but it's really cold out there" Moka explained as the car was driven eastbound, towards the Roppongi district.

"It's okay Moka. No worries," he agreed as he held her hands in his own.

"Thanks Tsukune. We'll be there soon" she replied with a small smile.

Glancing out the windows again, the duo saw more and more elaborate Christmas displays on every building and tree along the way.

…...

* * *

><p>Approximately 15 minutes later, they arrived in Roppongi which was decorated simply, compared to the remainder of Tokyo itself. Most of the bars and restaurants were quite busy due to the sudden influx of couples wanting to spend the evening out on the town with their loved ones.<p>

Once the long Limo pulled up to Mid-Town Tower, the driver stopped the vehicle and allowed the couple to exit. They each held their overnight bags in their hand after opening and closing the door of the car behind themselves. Thankfully the sidewalk was clear of any ice or snow, due to the diligence of the condominium's ever-vigilant staff.

Moka walked up to the driver's side window and personally thanked the chauffeur for his hard work. He then placed the vehicle's engine in drive and left off to return to her Father's home, located in the yokai realm.

Meandering up to the front door, it opened automatically granting them access into the large foyer. In the center was a huge Christmas tree, decorated rather elaborately in blue and white LED lights and roughly 25 feet tall.

After they arrived inside the main lobby of Mid-Town Tower, Moka opened her purse and presented her resident ID card to the front desk. The clerk on duty, in turn, gave her the key-card to her often-used apartment on the penthouse floor. He didn't even take notice of Moka's appearance, which was the complete opposite of the photo plastered on the ID card itself.

"Okay, Tsukune, this way," she informed him once he found his bearings inside the massive marble foyer once again.

Moka then walked up to a row of elevators and pressed the 'up' button, her husband Tsukune hot on her heels. Soon, the express elevator arrived; the silver-colored, metallic mechanical door slid open and they stepped inside. Moka then passed her key-card in front of the sensor on the control panel, indicating her floor number: eighty.

The door then slid closed and the elevator quickly ascended to the predetermined destination. Tsukune felt somewhat light-headed as the elevator car rapidly accelerated. He had to grab the brass handrail behind himself, so he wouldn't fall over again. Moka saw his bemused dismay, once again, and helped him regain his equilibrium.

"Thanks again, Moka," he bashfully replied, his featured tinted pink from embarrassment.

"No problem, Tsukune. It's been a while since we were here last."

…..

* * *

><p>The elevator started to gradually slow down a few minutes later, indicating they were nearly at their stop: the penthouse floor.<p>

_* ding ding *_

As the silver door swooshed open, Moka made a right turn down the hallway to her apartment. After walking along for what seemed like forever and a day, Moka stopped in front of a large, wooden, door with an electronic locking mechanism on top of where the door handle should be. She swiped her key-card down through the slot on front; unlocking it. A small, green light told her the door was now open.

Once they were inside, Moka flipped on the wall-mounted switch, illuminating the massive apartment. Tsukune was surprised to see that it was already decorated for Christmas. They then both removed their winter gear and boots, stowing them away in the front closet for the time being.

"Moka, look" he said, pointing to a large tree decorated in front of the long, bay windows that overlooked downtown Roppongi.

"Yes, love. I had my Father send the staff over to decorate the apartment for us" Moka explained with a slight blush.

"Amazing" he simply replied.

"Merry Christmas, Tsukune" Moka said as she hugged him lovingly. He returned her embrace and kissed her affectionately on her pink, pouty lips. She moaned yet again which instantly aroused him.

"Merry Christmas, Moka" he replied once they both decided to end their kiss before either of them passed out due to the lack of life-giving oxygen. He then reached into his pants right pocket and handed a small envelope to his wife who eyed it, wondering what it was.

"Go on, Moka. Open it" he told her which she quickly did as requested. She then pulled out two tickets, wondering what they were.

"Tsukune...are these what I think they are?" she asked as she closely examined them with great intent.

"Yep. Two tickets to this weekend's Anime Convention in Akihabara" he replied with a bright grin.

"Really?" she shouted. He just shook his head yes in affirmation.

"Oh Tsukune! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" she replied as she embraced her thoughtful spouse in a warm hug and held him for all she was worth.

Moka was not only caught completely off guard by his genuine sincerity, but was stunned as well. She knew the approaching anime convention was coming up this Saturday, December 28th, and the tickets were very hard to come by since they practically sold out overnight.

"I actually bought them online last month, since I kind of figured that you'd want to go. Plus you can even dress up in one of your cosplays if you want to. They're having several voice actors and panels about some new animes coming out next year and even a dance in the evening. We're going to have a great time, Moka. That much I'm sure of," he explained as she still held him in her loving arms, crying her eyes out with pure happiness.

"Oh Tsukune...I do love you so, so very much. You've made me the happiest woman in the world tonight" Moka replied as she dried her eyes on the sleeves of her red sweater dress.

A few moments later they ended their hug and walked hand-in-hand towards Moka's bedroom located at the end of the hallway, adjacent to the living-room. She opened the door then was scooped up in her husband's arms and carried bridal-style to the large, queen-sized bed.

Once she was comfortable on the plush bed, she opened her arms, silently inviting Tsukune to lie down next to her, which he did without any further hesitation. She held him very close, feeling more love, devotion, and adoration towards her one-and-only mate.

"Moka...um...are you...you know..." he sputtered out.

"Of course I am, Tsukune. Always" she boldly replied with a cuter-than-average wink and a smile.

She sat up and removed her red sweater dress and tossed it across the darkened bedroom, where it landed on the carpeted floor below. She quickly pulled off her metallic silver leggings which were lost in the darkness as well. All that remained were her red cotton bra and color-coordinated panties. She helped Tsukune undress likewise in a matter of seconds, as if her very life depended on it.

Once they were situated under the soft bedding, they swiftly displaced themselves of their underwear and held each other closer than ever before, the heat of their nude forms, keeping one another warm.

"Ah, Tsukune...please...rub my breasts, love" she asked once she finished their embrace momentarily and then sat up on his lap and leaned her voluminous breasts over his face. Without saying a word, he did as requested by his one and only mate. Holding her monumental bosom between his hands, he massaged them from the side which caused Moka to softly moan with wanton desire.

…..

* * *

><p>"Tsukune...oohhh...ahhhhhn...feels...so...good...please, kiss my nipples, please love" she begged.<p>

He then sat partially up and then started to lightly suckle on her nipples, taking turns on each one as the pink erogenous zones stiffened immediately. Moka's heartbeat and breathing increased due to the wonderful sensations that began to completely overwhelm her.

"_Ahhh_...Tsukune...more..._ahhhh_...more...love...oh Kami...ahhhh Tsukune! Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhnn..."

Moka uttered erotically as tingles of pleasure traveled down her spine and caused her toes to curl from the exquisite sensation. Waves of pure ecstasy washed over her body as the heat was becoming nearly impossible for the temporary, green-eyed vampiress to bear for much longer.

She suddenly arched her back, then climaxed explosively as the stimulation on her sensitive nipples increased. Tsukune suckled on them even harder as she moaned loudly with lustful delight.

Once her breathing returned to somewhat normal levels, Tsukune wrapped her in his caring arms, kissed her tenderly and felt the bond between themselves multiply by the passing second.

"Tsukune...I want...you...now...inside me, please my love" she whispered between the eager, soft kisses they exchanged.

Her husband then sat up on the bed then swapped positions with Moka.

She then laid her head on the satiny-soft pillow as he hovered over her on his knees once she spread her sexy, well-toned legs apart then invited him to become one with her. As his throbbing manhood entered her warm sex, Moka loudly gasped as they consummated their union once more, as husband and wife.

_'Oh Tsukune...it...ah...so...good...my love...ah-hhh...' _she silently communicated through their ever-growing blood-bond.

'_Oh Moka...you feel so good',_ Tsukune wordlessly responded likewise.

Slowly and tenderly the couple made passionate love, growing much closer as the flaming romance of their union burned inside of them. Time seemed to slow down for the young couple as they were immersed with complete affection, absolute devotion and adoration, towards each other. Their pounding hearts beat in absolute accord.

As they became further aroused, Moka could sense the growing blood-lust in her mate. She then tenderly licked him on his neck, signaling to him it would be alright if he wanted to partake in some of her sweet blood this time. He in response did the same, as his fangs extended then slowly pierced her delicate neck, drinking in her wonderful life-force.

As Tsukune lapped up her blood in small, steady slurps, Moka's longer fangs pierced his neck yet again, and hungrily consumed her mate's blood in turn. Once more, the blood-bonding took effect as they drank each others' life-force in absolute harmony.

…..

* * *

><p>Memories of the past they shared between themselves and cemented their relationship even further. No other yokai shared this bond that would always be a permanent fixture in their union.<p>

Tsukune's rhythm slowly increased, as Moka moaned, her fangs still buried in his neck, as she lapped his blood in small, tender slurps. The tickling sensation was becoming too much for her hubby, which caused a groan of desire in the back of his throat to bubble forth.

_'Ahhh...Tsukune...oh yes...please...now...ah-hhh...Tsukune!'_

_'Moka...ahh-hhh...ah-hhhh...Moka...I can't – hold – out – anymore, oh kami!'_

_'It's okay, Tsukune...I'm ready, love...ah...Tsukune...ahhhnngn...'_

As Moka released her fangs from her mate's neck, she shuddered in the aftershocks of a rather powerful orgasm, her voice reverberating clamorously off her bedroom's walls.

As her back arched, Tsukune retracted his fangs, rapidly cleaned her neck with his tongue and sealed the puncture marks closed. A moment later, he released his hot seed inside her, his entire body trembling as he peaked forcefully.

As they held each other closely yet again, legs intertwined, they eventually fell asleep and dreamed of the future, knowing very well that they would always have each other as well as a child on the way in seven months' time.

…...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author's Note: This chapter I worked on for nearly 3 days! I know what I wanted it to cover but was having a hard time getting it down. I apologize if it's short, but I packed a LOT of emotion into Moka's first-ever Christmas with Tsukune. Next chapter will be "Anime Convention and A Vampire" and will be out around the end of November, since my birthday and Thanksgiving are next to each other. :)

**Thanks once again to all my friends, followers, watchers and Beta readers for their continued support!**


	39. Anime Convention and A Vampire

_R + V: Anime Convention and a Vampire _

This is chapter 38 of my R+V fan-fic: _'A Confession and a Vampire'._

_(Chapter 39 on fanfic dot net)_

Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68. **

**Rated T.**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old and married.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the current manga.

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

Comedy / Drama / Romance

**Beta by 'Tain48' from deviantArt. **

….

A/N: Here is the long-awaited 'Anime Convention' Chapter.

**Nekomini = Cat Ears /** **Neko = Cat / Nya = meow**

_Update: 82,800 views this story has of this writing! Thank you everyone!_

The Anime Convention and location are real, as is the "Electric Town" JR train exit in Akihabara.

…..

* * *

><p><strong>December 28th, Saturday Morning.<strong>

Moka awoke rather early today, seeing that she would be attending her very first Anime Convention in Akihabara at the UDX Building on Sotokanda Street, just a short stroll from the 'Electric Town' exit of the JR 'Akiba' Train Station. Tsukune had caught her off-guard by purchasing a pair of tickets for themselves online over a month ago, seeing as they most likely would have sold out otherwise.

It was a last minute Christmas present for his otaku wife who thoroughly enjoyed anime and manga.

She had even purchased a special accessory just for the event, to go along with her cosplay for the day: **Electronic 'Nekomini' Ears** that move according to your emotions, which are controlled by brainwaves via a sensor, attached to the forehead of the wearer.

After getting herself prepared for the day and dressed in her cosplay, she decided to surprise Tsukune with breakfast in bed, as her way of saying thanks once again for his heartfelt generosity.

Moka walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mother-in-law Kasumi who had a bright smile grace her features greeted her.

"Good morning, Moka Dear. My, you look very cute today," she said as Moka approached her.

"Good morning, mom. Um, thank you" Moka replied as her electronic neko ears twitched with appreciation.

"Making breakfast?" Kasumi inquired.

"Oh, yes mom. I just wanted to thank Tsukune again for the anime convention tickets," the silver-haired maiden answered. Kasumi smiled again seeing Moka look so happy today.

...

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Moka was carrying her love-filled breakfast upstairs to her mate on a wooden bed tray with foldaway legs.<p>

After setting the tray on the hallway floor, Moka gently tapped on their bedroom door in order to gain his attention. As she heard him rustling in bed, she opened the door then bent down to retrieve the tray with the wonderful breakfast she had prepared for him.

"Good morning, ~nya," she announced as Tsukune sat up, attempting to wipe the sleep from his chocolate brown eyes. Unsure if he was still dreaming or not, he blinked in utter disbelief upon seeing Moka's outfit for the entire day.

She was sporting her original French Maid Cosplay: black with white trim, the short, frilly skirt showing off her creamy, shapely thighs. The scoop neckline presented her generous bosom without giving too much away.

She was also wearing black, thigh-high stockings to keep her legs warm against the chilly air, since it was now late December.

Around her neck was a **leather 'cat' collar**, black with a small, round, silver bell that would gently jingle with every movement.

On top of her head, she was wearing black cat ears, which moved on their own accord via the brainwave sensor that was hidden by her silver bangs, over her forehead.

_'Oh Kami, she looks so cute today'_, the ebony-haired teen thought breathlessly.

His breakfast consisted of homemade French toast, sausage patties, buttermilk pancakes, scrambles eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Oh, good morning Moka" he answered once all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"I hope you're hungry, ~nya," she said as she approached their bed and set the tray over his lap. She then stood off to his side, leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"_Itadakimasu!"_ he said as he dug into the morning meal Moka made with pure love and devotion. She just sat at the foot of the bed on her knees, blushing the entire time.

"Wow. This is amazing, Moka. Thank you so much" he beamed back with a warm, genuine smile.

"Oh you're welcome, Tsukune _~nya_. It's my way of saying thank you for the anime convention tickets, _~nya"_ she replied, her blush only deepening as she remained 'in character'.

"I see. Well, you look really cute as a _Neko_ Maid."

"Oh thank you, love" Moka replied as her cat ears perked up. Tsukune noticed that movement and was somewhat mesmerized by the animated Nekomini. He continued eating but had a difficult time concentrating as he was enraptured by Moka's more-than-adorable appearance.

When Tsukune finally finished his breakfast, Moka removed the wooden tray and set it by the doorway. She then sauntered back to the bed and crawled into her husband's lap. He wrapped his arms affectionately around her waist and kissed her passionately.

…..

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, both teens were begging for life-giving oxygen before either passed out. Moka's mechanical nekomini were lying flat, due to her emotional high.<p>

"Tsukune...um...if you want to, you can" she whispered into his right ear as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

As the pair continued their hug, he gently placed his left hand on the back of her head, while his right hand wrapped around to the small of her back. He then sank his extended fangs into her alabaster flesh, causing Moka's breath to hitch.

"Ah...Tsukune...oh kami...ahhhhngh..._~nyaaaa!_" she bellowed out lustfully.

Moka's electronic cat ears were twitching insanely now due to her building stimulation.

Closing her eyes, her body began to quickly heat up as he lapped her precious blood in short, slow slurps. She attempted to hold back the moans that suddenly escaped her pink, pouty lips, which caused Tsukune to get immediately aroused as he groaned with pleasure upon hearing her tempting voice, which was akin to music to his ears.

_"Mmmm...Ahhhhh...Tsukune...angh...aha-nnnhhh...oh...ahhhhnn..."_, she breathed, moaning lightly in the back of her throat as the tingles of pleasure immediately ran down her spine, causing her toes to curl in her ecstasy.

As Tsukune continued to suck her blood, the young vampires quickly became further aroused. As she attempted to hold back her growing blood lust, she realized it was a futile effort. She adjusted herself into the junction of his neck and collarbone and licked his skin with her hot, moist tongue.

_'Go ahead, Moka' _he wordlessly communicated to her via their blood-bond. Without any further warning, she dug her longer fangs into his neck and began drinking her fill of his addicting blood in deep, satisfying slurps.

Tsukune became even further aroused as the blood-bond deepened even more so. Both vampires shared their thoughts, feelings, and memories once again.

_'Ah...Moka...'_

_'Tsukune ~nya.'_

…..

* * *

><p>Several moments later once they were both satisfied they each removed their fangs from one anothers necks and licked the puncture marks closed with their tongues.<p>

Moka sat up and climbed off the bed once she regained her bearings.

"Um, Tsukune...we should get going soon as the convention opens at 11" Moka said when she noticed what time it was by the clock on the dresser.

"Oh sure thing Moka. I'll meet you downstairs shortly" he replied as he got up from the bed and walked over to the closet to search for something warm, yet comfortable to wear.

"Thank you, love. I'll see you soon," she said as she walked over to the door and opened it, then bent down and grabbed the bed tray. After walking down the hallway, she made her way into the kitchen where Kasumi and Koji were now eating breakfast. Koji of course nearly had a nosebleed when he saw Moka in her **Neko Maid** Cosplay.

Kasumi then smacked him in the back of the head and called him a pervert that caused Moka to snicker at his ridiculous antics.

Tsukune was now dressed and ready to head out for their excursion. He was sporting black cargo pants, a black, long-sleeved tee shirt under his Batman tee shirt, which was dark gray with the classic, black _Bat symbol_ on the front. He found his wife, Moka in the kitchen sipping on a glass of tomato juice while she waited for his eventual appearance.

They had roughly a forty-five minute train ride to Akihabara where the daylong event was located at. Thankfully, the Anime Convention wouldn't be as packed as compared to _Winter Comiket_, which boasted approximately 500,000 attendees over the course of the weekend.

"Good morning, Sweetie" his mother said once he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom" he announced as Moka sat up from her chair and gave him a warm, yet brief embrace.

"So Moka tells me you're going to an anime convention today," Kasumi said.

"Oh yes, I bought the tickets as one of her Christmas presents. It's being held in Akihabara."

"Well, have fun and be safe," Kasumi sternly said with motherly love.

"Don't worry Mom. I won't let Moka out of my sight" he reassured her as they made their way to the front door to fetch their shoes and coats.

Once the duo was ready to go, they stepped out into the chilly, morning air and walked down the sidewalk towards the downtown train station. Moka had brought along a small, black purse along too, just in case she found something 'cute' to purchase while attending the convention. Thankfully, the snow had stopped and the sun was shining brightly for once.

…..

* * *

><p>After walking for roughly ten minutes, they eventually reached the local train station. After riding the escalator to the second-floor platform, Moka found the route they needed to take to the Akihabara – <em>Electric Town<em> Exit. After purchasing two round trip tickets, the happy couple sat on a bench off to the side while waiting for the train to arrive.

Leaning her head on Tsukune's shoulder, the silver-haired vampiress just smiled, and then giggled adorably. Moments later, the overhead announcement indicated the train would be arriving shortly.

Honestly, Moka was having a difficult time containing her enthusiasm! It was another of her 'first times' and she would be experiencing it with her very best friend and now husband.

Once the express train slowed to a complete halt, dozens of passengers rushed out onto the platform, going off to who knows where. As soon as the sea of people eventually dispersed, Tsukune slipped his hand into Moka's and made a beeline to the closest window seat.

Thankfully, the train car was not too full. Sitting down now, the young couple sat in blissful silence, admiring the rapidly passing scenery.

"Tsukune, I can't wait until we get there, ~nya" Moka said, breaking her mate out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Moka. We're going to have a great time. You'll even have a chance to meet some voice actresses, too" he gladly informed her as she gently squeezed her hand.

Roughly, forty-five minutes later, the overhead announcement brought the duo out of their thoughts, indicating they were arriving at their destination.

**"ATTENTION PASSENGERS: NOW APPROACHING AKIHABARA – **_ELECTRIC TOWN _**STATION. PLEASE BRING ALL BELONGINGS WITH YOU WHILE EXITING THE TRAIN. ONCE AGAIN, NOW APPROACHING **_ELECTRIC TOWN_ **STATION. THANK YOU."**

Once the train slowed down and came to a complete stop a minute later, Moka and Tsukune got off their seat and made their way, hand-in-hand, to the nearest exit. As soon as the automatic aluminum doors slid open, they stepped out, onto the platform and off to the side, looking for the nearest escalator. Upon finding it, Moka told him to follow her, which he happily did, without any further petition or hesitation.

Once they reached street level, they made a sharp right and walked along Sotokanda Street; towards the _UDX Building_, where the one-day convention was being held at.

A few minutes later, they reached the location. The couple walked through the double-glass doors and into the huge lobby. After finding their way to a row of elevators, Moka pressed the "up" call button, awaiting the next car to arrive and take them to the fourth floor.

…..

* * *

><p>Once the elevator car arrived, they stepped inside and Tsukune pressed the number 4 button, indicating their next stop. The silver-colored door then closed. He pulled out the tickets from one of many pants pockets and handed one to Moka.<p>

"Thank you again, Tsukune. This really means a lot to me. And I'm glad my first time going will be with you, ~nya" she said as she swiftly pulled him into a firm hug.

"You're welcome again, Moka. It's my pleasure," he said as he returned her embrace.

'_I just want you to have a great time, Moka.' _he quietly thought to himself.

_*ding ding*_

The automatic doors then slid open, indicating they had arrived to their destination.

"Wow, Tsukune!" Moka bellowed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the entrance of the Anime Convention. Moka spotted several booths selling quite a lot of types of anime goods from posters, figurines, and even special editions of manga.

Moka slowed down seeing Tsukune was befuddled due to her over-anxiousness.

"Sorry about that Tsukune" she replied with a slight blush of embarrassment. Her cat ears swiftly perked up and were fluttering like crazy.

"It's okay Moka. I know you're excited. Here, lets' wait in line over there."

"Thank you Tsukune" she said as she held his hand and walked over to the actual entrance, hands still linked. As the approached the front of the line, they each handed the young woman their tickets and were handed back a lanyard with an identification card, indicating VIP status. That would allow them the special privilege of meeting the voice actors in person.

They also were asked to leave their coats in a coat-check area for the time being.

"Tsukune…let's go, let's go, let's go!" Moka squealed with delight as she made her rounds towards the vendor's tables. She was quite shocked seeing all sorts of anime and manga inspired collectables. The silver-haired maiden had quite a difficult time deciding on what she wanted to bring home with her today. Tsukune found her enthusiasm to be quite adorable. He was thankful that even though the real Moka was back, her personality still showed signs of still being fused together to some extent due to her pregnancy.

Moka didn't take notice of the stares she was receiving from the other convention goers since she was so immersed in perusing over the ridiculous amount of anime goods offered.

She decided to leave the shopping for later on, as she took notice of a few TV screens showing trailers for some upcoming anime shows for the new season.

"Wow, so neat" she replied as she took in the sights and sounds of some new anime shows she just had to see, early next year.

"So Moka, what do you think so far?" Tsukune asked her as she was lost in all the sights and sounds around herself.

"Oh, it's really nice Tsukune. Thank you again" she replied as she slid her hand into her own.

"It's no problem Moka. It's my first time attending too," he honestly answered.

"**ATTENTION ALL CONVENTION ATTENDEES, WE WILL BE HAVING THE MEET AND GREET OF VOICE ACTORS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES IN THE MAIN HALL. ALL VIP PASS HOLDERS WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO MEET THEM UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL. THANK YOU"**

Once Moka heard the overhead announcement, her ears perked up, literally.

"Tsukune, let's go!" she said as she grabbed his hand and made her way toward the main hall where the meet and greet would be heading. She wanted more than anything in the world to get a good seat, even though she and Tsukune both held a VIP pass.

"Coming Moka!" he yelped out as she dragged him down the large corridor as other convention-goers witnessed the scene before them in shock and disbelief.

As the arrived in the Main Hall, Moka saw who the guest voice actors were.

Most notably, Rie Kugimiya, who was quite famous in the anime industry.

…..

* * *

><p>Some of Kugimiya's most prominent roles include Alphonse Elric in <em>Fullmetal Alchemist<em>, Happy in _Fairy Tail_, and Kagura in _Gintama_. However, because of her voicing of **tsundere** lead characters such as Nagi from _Hayate the Combat Butler_, Shana from _Shakugan no Shana_, and Louise from _Zero no Tsukaima_…all of which aired around the same time.

Some of her fans have nicknamed her the "Queen of Tsundere", or "TsundeRie" for short. Other **tsundere** characters voiced by her include Lotte in _Astarotte no Omocha_, Taiga Aisaka in _Toradora,_ Iori Minase in _The Idolmaster_, Rose from _Dragon Crisis_, and Aria H. Kanzaki in _Aria the Scarlet Ammo. _

_(She also voiced Mizore Shirayuki in the anime adaptation of Rosario + Vampire, LOLs)_

The second special guest star was Yui Hiore.

Hiore debuted in 1997 in the video game _Voice Fantasia_ and for several years had minor roles in various anime series. She landed her first leading role as Haruka in _Kurogane Communication_. The turning point in her career was not until 2000, when she won the role of Naru Narusegawa in the popular anime series _Love Hina_.

Other notable and defining career moments were taking the role of Tohru Honda in the anime _Fruits Basket_ in 2001, and releasing her first music album 'Mizutamari ni Utsuru Sekai' in 2000. She has since become one of the most popular anime voice actresses in Japan. Her most recent role was of the 'Angeloid' Ikaros in the anime adaptation of _Sora no Otoshimono_. (Heaven's Lost Property)

…..

* * *

><p>Finding the first row of red chairs empty in the large auditorium, Moka plopped down in one, holding Tsukune very close to herself, pressing her abundant bosom against his left arm, much to his embarrassment. A few other male attendees saw this and got insanely jealous.<p>

'_What does she see in him? He looks like a wimp'_

'_I don't know. Maybe she feels sorry for him?'_

Moka heard the negative remarks aimed at not only herself, but her blood-mate as well. A deep growl bubbled up in the back of her throat when she saw who had made those ludicrous comments and shot them both a dirty look. The two teens gulped hard when they felt the irate yokai's aura right down to their very bones.

"Moka, please calm down. They're just jealous, that's all," Tsukune explained as he felt her growing animosity towards the two idiots through their bond.

"Sorry, love" she replied with a hint of sadness. He then reached over and kissed her.

"It's okay Moka. I understand" he replied once they ceased their embrace. Moka's face burned bright crimson from her husband's bold gesture of affection in front of the entire Hall, which was packed to capacity as the two voice actors made their way to a table set up on the stage, a nameplate set in front of each seat.

The entire audience rose to their feet and gave a hearty round of applause as the two women sat down, each waving energetically for their adoring fans.

…..

* * *

><p>As the hour-long question and answer panel wound down, the emcee asked the VIP holders to come up to the stage so they could meet the voice actresses and have a photo taken with each of them. A long line quickly formed in an orderly fashion as each patron shook their hands and had a photo taken with them as they smiled happily for their fans.<p>

As Moka's turn was next, she suddenly had a bout of nervousness. Tsukune held her hand and walked her up to the table. She silently thanked her mate as she stood in front of Miss Kugimiya and Miss Hiore.

"T-thank you for all your hard w-work" Moka sputtered out as she shook each woman's hand in turn, quite enthusiastically. Her nekomini twitched in response to her sudden apprehension.

"Oh, thank you very much" they both responded as they returned the vampiress' hearty handshake.

"Would you like to take a picture with us?" Rie asked the still-nervous yokai.

"Um, yes please. If it's not too much trouble," Moka replied as she poked her index fingers together out of habit. Tsukune pulled out from one of his several pockets, his digital camera to Moka's surprise.

"Sure. Not a problem" Yui answered back as she and her cohort walked around to the front of the table and each stood on either side of the silver-haired maiden. They each wrapped an arm around Moka's waist and smiled brightly for the photo opportunity.

"On three…one, two, three!" Tsukune announced as he shot a few pictures in a row.

Moka nearly fainted due to all the attention from her now-favorite voice actresses. She then bowed out of gratitude to the two women as she waved goodbye and ambled off the stage with Tsukune, who had to hold her up before she keeled over. He walked her over to the nearest chair and asked her to sit for a few minutes so she could regain her composure and sanity.

...

* * *

><p>"Moka? Are you okay now?" he asked as he sat down next to her. She then leaned against him as was breathing heavily.<p>

"Oh yes, love. Thank you. I - um…well…that was surreal" she said as he hugged her closer.

"I see. I guess you were kind of surprised, huh?"

"Yes, I was very surprised. You knew beforehand, didn't you?" she inquired with a light blush.

"Well of course I knew. The website said who would be the guest speakers. I really wanted you to be surprised, Moka. I knew they were somewhat famous from what I read," he explained.

"I see. _Somewhat famous? _They're the most well-known voice actresses in the business" she happily informed him.

"Oh, well. I see. I just wanted you to be happy Moka."

"Thank you again, Tsukune. You've made me **very happy** today. I love you so much," Moka, replied as she sat up straight and kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you too, Moka. I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty. Why don't we go to the food court and see what they have to offer?" he asked as he stood up and offered his free hand to Moka, which she gladly accepted with a loving smile.

"Sure thing Tsukune. That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said as she stood up and walked along the crowded convention hall with her thoughtful spouse to the far side of the building where the food court was located at.

Once they finally reached the food court, Moka suddenly found herself to be the center of unwarranted attention as she was without warning, surrounded by a horde of horny teenagers with cameras. She was then quickly divided from her mate as their hands broke contact.

...

* * *

><p>"Tsukune!" she yelled, as she was pushed further and further away from him, dozens of fans taking photos of her, without her vocal consent.<p>

"Moka!" he hollered as she was promptly buried behind a wall of people, at least ten deep!

"Tsukune!" she replied even louder as she lost sight of her husband.

"_Hey baby, smile for us."_

"_Yeah, show us a smile."_

_"You know you like it, don't ya?'_

"**No! Get away from me!"** Moka bellowed as she tried to break away from the throng of people who had separated her from her blood-mate.

"_Aw, come on baby, meow for us." _

_*Hisss!* _Moka bit out as she bared her fangs and swiped her hands at the perverted photographers.

"_Aw look, the neko-chan is upset."_

"**Out of my way! Moka! MOKA!"** Tsukune shouted as he broke through the mass of bodies that engulfed his wife. He held out his hand to Moka, which she swiftly grabbed and was pulled into his arms. She was shaking like a leaf and her face was bright red.

"**Back off! Every one of you! She's my wife and she's pregnant! Idiots!"** he loudly barked as the sea of people heeded his sharp warning and backed away as hastily as possible.

A collective groan erupted from the mob of otaku who walked away with a dejected sense of defeat. Some mumbled _'No fair'_ and _'lucky dog'_ as they finally left the two vampires alone. Tsukune walked Moka over to one of several food stalls and asked her to order anything she would like, seeing it was already past Noon.

"Thank you Tsukune. I was kind of scared," she admitted as they stood in front of the counter.

"You're welcome, Moka. I'm here for you. So what would you like to eat?"

…..

* * *

><p>Once Moka decided on her lunchtime meal, she and Tsukune walked over to a vacant table and sat down. The vampiress ordered something to her liking: a huge Pepperoni Pizza and two melon sodas.<p>

"Thank you for lunch Tsukune" Moka said as she dug into her pizza slice like the hungry vampire she was.

"It's my pleasure, Moka. So, um…are you feeling better now?"

"Oh yes, love. Thank you. I'm feeling a lot better now," she replied in between bites of her lunchtime meal with great eagerness.

"Anytime Moka. I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what," he replied as he reached over and gave her free hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled brightly upon hearing his honest words of love and compassion for her overall safety and well-being.

When the pair finished off the pizza and sweet beverages, Tsukune asked his spouse what she'd like to do next.

"Well, if it's alright…could we…um…go back to the dealer's room?" she asked with a cuter-than-usual blush.

"Sure thing, Moka. Let's go" he answered in turn, as she slid her hand into his and walked back to the front of the complex. Seems like Moka wanted to do some shopping now.

"Look Tsukune! So cute!" she said as she ran up to a dealer's table that had several types of Vocaloid figures, each one in a different outfit of sorts. He saw how happy she was and could definitely detect it through their ever-growing blood-bond.

Tsukune was relieved that she was back to her usual self, especially after the _'cosplay incident'_ just a short while ago. He knew he'd have to be on his toes to avoid another unpleasant scene like that from happening for the remainder of their time at the convention.

"Tsukune…Tsukune…" Moka said as she held his hand and was attempting to gain his attention.

…..

* * *

><p>"Oh sorry about that Moka. I was just thinking" he replied, as he shook the thoughts from his mind and refocused his attention towards his wife who had a worried look across her features and had her brow wrinkled.<p>

"Are you alright, Tsukune?" she inquired, still somewhat concerned.

"Oh yes. You were saying Moka?"

"It's okay love. I was saying I bought something. What do you think?" she said as she pulled the item in question out from the large, white bag she held in her hands. It was a figure of the most recent version (2.0) of the Vocaloid _Miku Hatsune_ in her 'concert' outfit from the 'Good Smile' Company.

"I see. Very cute" he agreed with a smile as he examined the miniature holographic singer in question. Her hair was in twin-tails, the color a bright aqua, her outfit was a black and white number; the necktie, and trim of her mini skirt matched her brightly hued hair. She was also sporting, thigh-high, shiny, black boots and matching 'sleeves' on her dainty arms.

The Figma had several accessories including an electric guitar, wireless microphone and stand as well as three pair of clear angel wings, along with a pair of spring onions, which were the classic items she shook about in her 'concerts'. The last piece was a clear stand so the figurine could be displayed in many different poses.

"Thanks Tsukune. She's soooo cute, ~nya!" Moka squealed with delight and smiling happily regarding her recent purchase. Her cat ears once again flickered with happiness.

"You're welcome Moka" he replied, relieved that she was indeed doing much better.

"Aww…well she only cost me 6,000 Yen*****," she happily informed her spouse.

"What? Oh wow…" he nervously answered upon hearing that ridiculous amount of cash.

"Yep, and she's worth every bit" Moka replied as she grinned favorably and replaced her newly acquired acquisition back into the large, white bag she held in her hand.

"Well, as long as you're happy then I guess it's alright to spoil yourself every once in a while" he agreed as they wandered around some more, just to waste time, since it was mid- afternoon.

"Thanks Tsukune" she replied with a blush once again.

"No problem, beautiful."

…..

* * *

><p>"Moka! Tsukune!" the vampire couple heard their names being called by a fairly familiar female voice.<p>

It was their friend, Yukari Sendo dressed in her Yokai Academy uniform, complete black, pointed hat, matching cape along with her magic wand. She ran up to the silver-haired Vampiress and greeted her with a hug.

"Yukari? What are you doing here?" Moka questioned her younger friend after they had ceased their longer-than-usual greeting.

"Oh, I'm actually working here. I'm putting on a magic show in a little while," the teen-Witch explained.

"Yukari? You're not _using your powers, __are you?_" Tsukune asked her.

"Nope. It's all tricks: sleight-of-hand type "magic". I'm not that dense to use my natural talent out in the open like that" Yukari retorted back, clearly upset over Tsukune's comment.

Sensing he had unintentionally hurt her emotionally, he bowed out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that, Yukari. I wasn't thinking and made an assumption" he apologized.

Now clearly embarrassed herself, the younger, ebony-haired teen waved her hands in front of herself, asking him to stop prostrating so much.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I forgive you. Please, stop bowing now. It's fine, really" Yukari assured him.

After he stood straight up, Moka and himself gave her a quick hug, which caused her to start fantasizing once again. Yukari even drooled a somewhat as her mind began to wander_. "Oh thank you Kami! I'm once again the meat in a Vampire sandwich!"_

"Um, thanks guys. It's really great to see you again, especially you, Moka. By the way, I love your cosplay. I uh, have to head back to work right now, but you're more than welcome to see my show at five o'clock," Yukari informed the pair as her face regained its natural complexion a few moments later.

"Oh, um…thank you Yukari," Moka blushed back as she heard her friend's somewhat perverse comment.

"Anytime, Yukari. We'll have to wait and see how Moka's feeling later on. We had a minor run in with some _*ahem*_ unwanted attention earlier" Tsukune explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you're feeling better soon, Moka. And Tsukune, please take care of Moka. I'm genuinely happy for the both of you. After everything we've been through; you guys really deserve to be happy. Take care and I'll see ya' soon, I hope," Yukari said as she bowed towards her friends and waved farewell.

"Thanks Yukari. Take care of yourself, too" Tsukune said as he and Moka waved goodbye to their friend, as she disappeared into the crowd of convention-goers to head back to her part-time job.

...

* * *

><p>"That was – interesting" Moka quipped as she held her mate's hand and started to walk in the opposite direction. Tsukune just nodded his head 'yes' in silent agreement.<p>

Once they reached the very front of the massive Hall, Moka quickly stopped. Tsukune nearly toppled over at his mate's abrupt halt.

"Hey Moka? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, love. I was wondering if it would be okay if we headed home now. I'm feeling kind of tired all of a sudden," Moka explained in the simplest of terms without having her overly-protective husband freak out over her health.

"I see. Do you need anything to drink? You know like **anything**?" he asked as calmly as possible, carefully accentuating his words hoping she would take notice of his equivocal suggestion.

"No Tsukune. I'm fine. Just tired is all. Can we go home now, please?" she begged as she flung herself into his arms and nearly knocked him to the floor due to her impulsive glomp. She then wrapped her arms around his hips and clutched his buttocks rather firmly.

"Ah. It's okay Moka. I understand. Let's get our coats and head back, if that's what you want."

"Thank you love" she responded once she released Tsukune from her sudden embrace.

Once the pair retrieved their coats, they made their way hand-in-hand towards the elevators. After pressing the 'down' call button, Tsukune held his wife's hand very firmly.

As soon as the elevator arrived, Moka pulled her mate inside and pressed the 'Lobby' button. The silver doors slid closed as the elevator descended down to the bottom floor in a matter of seconds.

_*ding ding* _the bell rung, indication they had finally arrived in the actual Lobby itself.

…..

* * *

><p>Once they exited the massive UDX Building, they made a quick left and walked down the long sidewalk in the direction of the nearest train station. They arrived in less than five minutes flat.<p>

Moka was relieved to see that the train platform wasn't the least bit busy. They made themselves comfortable in the covered waiting area, several meters away from the train track. Moka leaned to her right and rested herself against Tsukune who wrapped his left arm around her and held her firmly.

Her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful, serene look on her face as well as a big smile on her lips.

A few minutes later, their train finally arrived. Once it came to a full stop, the automatic doors swooshed open and all the passengers poured out onto the upper deck and went about their business, off to parts unknown.

"Moka, the train's here," Tsukune said as he gave her a slight nudge. She blinked her eyes a few times to wake herself up. She had inadvertently dozed off and momentarily forgot where she was.

"Oh thanks love. Let's go, shall we?" she said as she stood up and wobbled her way to the sliding, metal doors of the express train. Tsukune held her hand firmly as he carried her new _Vocaloid_ figure in the other.

Moka settled herself into the nearest seat and closed her eyes once again.

"Thank you Tsukune" she muttered before she leaned to her right and propped herself against her mate. He wrapped his left arm around his sleepyhead of a spouse and warmly smiled at her.

…

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour later, the couple finally reached home. Tsukune had to practically carry Moka the entire walk back from the train station, since she claimed she was 'so tired'.<p>

After opening the front door, Tsukune aided Moka to remove her jacket and shoes and then helped her to walk upstairs.

When they arrived in their bedroom, Moka hugged Tsukune firmly and pushed him onto the bed.

"Thank you Tsukune. I had fun today," she said as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're welcome, Moka. I had fun, too."

"Um, Tsukune?" she inquired as she sat partly up on the bed and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Moka?" he answered with a smile.

"Um, Tsukune…would it…be okay…if I…um…you know…I uh - you smell so good!" she adorably stated, her breath coming out in short pants, seeing as they were still embraced tightly.

_~ Capa-chu!_

"Moka!" he yelped, as she sunk her longer fangs deep into the crook of his neck, drinking in his sweet ambrosia. He held her close and allowed her to take what she so desperately needed, even though she claimed to be 'tired' at the Convention Hall.

Well, like he has said time and time again: Moka is Moka.

…..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: PLEASE READ regarding UPDATES!<strong>

***6,000 yen is approximately $59.00, U.S.**

I am done! I worked on this chapter for almost 3 days. I was going to do another bonus chapter, but it wasn't turning out so well. So I erased what I had and started on this chapter, which I had set up in the previous chapter "First Christmas and A Vampire"

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter even though it's on the short side (Just about 6,000 words)

Next chapter will be out…whenever...as I have** NO idea** what to write next as I'm kind of out of ideas! :(

**I could just end the story like I have been hinting at, and that would mean the next chapter will more than likely be the very last which means I will then do a time skip to where Moka finally has their baby. Once that happens, the story will then END.**

I honestly have no plans on writing this fan-fiction for much longer, even if it is my most Followed, Fave'd and Reviewed story to date! Please do not be mad or upset if I decide to end this fan-fic soon. I do not make any money from this and it takes up a great deal of my time.

If anyone can give me a good idea for the next chapter or 2, (By PM only)

And if I decide to use it, I will share credit with you, BUT it must fit into my 'universe' of Rosario + Vampire.

**That means I will not be adding any OC's from other R + V stories. I won't be sending them on a vacation anywhere out of Japan. I won't be bringing in any more girls from Tsukune's high school 'harem'. I won't have any more drama added. I won't be bringing back Kurumu, Mizore, or Kokoa, AT ALL. **

I guess that's the "rules" LOL.

Once again, I will only accept GOOD ideas via PMs only. I won't be taking any suggestions left in the Comments. If you're not a member, please register. It only takes 2 minutes and is completely free.

Thanks for reading ^_^


	40. A Baby and a Vampire

_"R + V: A Baby and a Vampire"_

This is the very **LAST **chapter of my original R+V fan-fic: _'A Confession and a Vampire'._

Based upon characters created by Akihisa Ikeda.

**Original idea and fan-fic written by Gamera68. **

**Rated T.**

Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old and married.

Alternate Reality, set after the events of the now-finished manga.

However, I'm pretty much borrowing already-established canon from the series.

**Family / Drama / Romance**

…...

**A/N: Please read before getting to the chapter!**

**Well, here it is. The very last chapter of my original R+V fanfiction. **

**I apologize for the long wait as I had no idea what direction to go. This will be a time skip. Late June, 6 months after the 'Anime Convention'. **

This will be a short chapter which concludes my story, that's been online for two years as of March 13, 2012.

I must apologize first, as it won't be continued in any way. Nor will there be an epilogue of any sort, either.

It was rather emotional for me to even write this as this is my favorite story so far and I've grown rather fond of it. I know that may sound strange, but that's how I feel about it and it's hard for me to say "sayonara" :(

Please feel free to check out my "Reboot" which is ongoing and focuses only on Inner Moka and Tsukune. :)

_The original character "Doctor Jana O'Hara" is owned by me and cannot be borrowed or used in any way, shape, or form._

…..

* * *

><p>.<p>

The past six months have been very tiring on the vampire princess, Moka Aono. Not only had her blood needs doubled, so had the size of her belly. She could barely move around without help from Tsukune or his cousin Kyoko, who insisted on helping her out whenever she had free time. Koji had even brought a spare television and set it up with cable service in her and Tsukune's bedroom, so Moka would not be bored out of her mind.

They had celebrated New Years' Eve and Valentine's Day without incident. Moka had asked Kasumi to help her make homemade chocolate for Tsukune, which he happily accepted. She even took him out to a romantic dinner and dancing afterward, in downtown Tokyo.

When White Day came up in March a month later, he reciprocated the act of love and affection, and had bought her a huge, heart-shaped box of chocolates along with a new pair of silver, hooped earrings with small, matching hearts that dangled in the center. They even shared a romantic dinner alone as well in the heart of Tokyo. Moka was very happy to say the least.

Now here it was, the end of June and she had just gone into labor. Her water had broke earlier, while she was in the restroom at the end of the second floor, hallway. Moka had called for Tsukune and her mother-in-law, Kasumi to help her back to their room, as she could barely walk due to the sudden, jolt of pain. She asked her husband to call her family physician so she could deliver their baby when the time came.

…..

"Hang in there Moka. Doctor O'Hara's on her way" Tsukune calmly told her as Moka yelled out in agony.

"**This is all your fault, ****you ****idiot! Ahhhhhgghh!"** Moka screeched out as she grabbed his hand and nearly broke it. He was in his vampire form as he knew he would need the extra strength to support Moka while she gave birth to their baby. Doctor O'Hara warned him that Moka might say things that she did not mean, due to the labor pains, which was completely normal.

The red-eyed beauty had been in labor for about an hour and was sweating profusely. He placed a washcloth on her forehead that was soaked with pretreated water.

Tsukune announced the "wonderful news" to his parents at the beginning of the year about him being a vampire. He had told them the long story of how it came about.

His mother Kasumi fainted when she discovered the truth and wondered to herself why he had kept it a secret for so long. Tsukune replied that he did not want her to worry. He was still her son and that would never change. Once Moka calmly explained the reason why he was now a vampire, they had gradually accepted the unusual news and had thanked the vampire princess for saving his life.

…..

Approximately thirty minutes later, Doctor Jana O'Hara finally arrived at the Aono household. She was dressed in a pair of mint green scrubs along with her white, long, doctor's coat. She had a stethoscope which hung around her neck and her long, green hair was pulled into a high bun that rested on the top of her head.

Kasumi answered the door with a smile when the violet-eyed, yokai physician arrived. She escorted her upstairs to Tsukune and Moka's bedroom, and asked soft-spoken physician if she required anything for the baby's delivery.

"Oh thank you very much Misses Aono. We'll need some clean towels and a tub of pretreated water for once the baby is born, so I can clean him or her off after the birth. There should be a glass container of herbs in the bathroom. Place a handful in a basin of warm water and bring it to me as soon as possible. The labor only lasts a few hours due to Moka's unique biology as a vampire" the kind doctor requested with a gentle smile.

"Of course, doctor. Thank you once again for coming so soon" Kasumi said with a bow as she went to procure a basin of warm, treated water since the time was drawing very close.

"It's my pleasure, Misses Aono" she said with another smile and returned the pleasantries.

_* knock knock knock * _Doctor O'Hara tapped on the old, wooden door.

"Come in please" Tsukune said as he held Moka's hand. He was seated on the floor to the right of the bed. The good natured physician turned the brass handle and opened the door wide.

"Hello Miss Moka, Mister Aono. Am I interrupting anything?" she teased as she walked over to the duo and could see that Moka was in a great deal of pain.

"Doctor, thank goodness. She's been in labor for about an hour-an-a-half and the contractions are getting closer together" Tsukune said as he stood up from the carpeted floor and bowed towards the medical specialist. She bowed likewise.

**"AHHHHH! Stupid Tsukune! Ahhhhhhh!"** Moka yelped as another wave of pain shot through her lower regions.

"I see" she said once she stood up and picked her bag up from the floor then set it on the foot of the bed. The doctor first placed a pair of clear, rubber gloves on her hands that she had folded up in her jacket's pocket. She then opened the top of her brown, leather case and pulled out a syringe. The green-haired yokai gave it a few taps with her finger and removed the clear, plastic top. She then pulled out of her right, coat pocket a small, silver packet.

She tore it open and rubbed the alcohol-soaked cloth against Moka's right arm along a vein. Doctor Jana then tossed it aside as she placed the needle in her arm and pressed the plunger down.

"This will help you to relax a bit, Miss Moka. Just take a few breaths and try to relax" she said in a soothing voice. Moka eyed her physician suspiciously then smiled happily, once the drug hit her system a few moments later.

"Feeling better now?" the soft-spoken doctor asked her patient, who seemed to be feeling rather giddy all of a sudden.

"Oh yes. Thank you doctor. Hi Tsukune!" Moka said as she then looked to her mate who wondered what was in the needle Doctor O'Hara had given Moka.

"Don't worry, Mister Aono. It's just a mild sedative that should help with her labor pains. Would you like a shot, too?" she teased with a wide grin. She returned the now-empty syringe to her leather bag and then snapped it closed.

"Ah, no. I'm good, thanks" he said with a sweat-drop.

Kasumi walked into the bedroom a few seconds later with a large plastic, yellow basin, round in shape, that was filled with warm, pretreated water and set it on the dresser along with one-half of a dozen, clean, white towels.

"Is there anything else, doctor?" Kasumi asked as she stood there and admired her son and his wife who were now holding hands and looking rather "lovey-dovey".

"Ah, no. Thank you Misses Aono. I shall call you if I need anything else" Doctor O'Hara said with a polite bow. Kasumi bowed too then left the trio of yokai for now.

"Moka do you uh, need anything?" Tsukune asked his wife as he now sat on the bed next to her.

"No. I'm fine love. But I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to call you any names" she said as she shed a few tears.

"It's fine Moka. Don't worry about it, okay? I'm not upset" he said as he leaned to his left and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

Moka gave a startled squeak as she was not expecting him to be so forgiving, so soon. But Tsukune was still Tsukune and he knew that she was in a great deal of pain earlier, due to her going into labor without warning. She was not due for another two days but the baby had other plans and decided that now was the time to make a big entrance into the world.

Moka was completely healthy, as she had regular checkups throughout her pregnancy. The silver-haired maiden was very grateful that there were no complications, whatsoever.

…..

Once the couple broke for air a few seconds later. Moka closed her eyes for a moment as another labor pain shook her body.

"Ahhhh...Ahhhhh" she groaned out in pain, between shallow pants of her breath.

"Moka are you okay? Is it time yet, Doctor?" he asked in a mild panic. He could sense through their bond that Moka was in a great deal of stress and anxiety. Tsukune knew that she was trying her hardest to bear the contractions which were becoming more and more, frequent.

"Yes, I'm fine love. It wasn't too painful, this time" Moka said with a weak smile.

Doctor O'Hara checked her wristwatch and shook her head no.

"Oh that's good to hear" he said with a heavy sigh, as he held her hands in her own.

"Um, Tsukune, I could use something now" she said with a bashful smile.

"What's that, Moka?"

"If it's not too much to ask, I could use some of your sweet blood" she replied as her blush deepened.

"It's okay Mister Aono. She'll need it since the baby is on the way" Doctor O'Hara said.

"Oh...okay. Um, here Moka" he said as he leaned closer to his wife and tilted his neck to the left. She took the silent cue, then wrapped her right arm around his back and held him closer. Moka then licked the side of his neck with her hot, moist tongue. She slightly opened her mouth and bore her longer fangs and gently pierced his flesh.

"M-mmm...delicious..." the vampiress cooed in reply one his intoxicating blood trickled down her throat as she drank it in deep, steady, slurps.

"Oh Moka" Tsukune replied as he scooted closer to his wife. The tickling sensation was becoming too much for the male vampire, but would let her do as she needed, since the baby would be on its way soon. Her huge bosom was pressed up against his chest, which was much larger since she was already producing milk and decided to breastfeed their baby, after it was born. She was now an impressively-sized, 44G. Her bosom would return to a more manageable size, once the baby was weaned from her milk.

She made Kurumu look flat in comparison.

When Moka's thirst was appeased, she released her fangs and licked the small puncture marks closed with her tongue. She then blushed hard as she remembered that she and Tsukune were not exactly alone. Tsukune sat down on her right side again as the vampiress looked over to her family doctor and weakly smiled.

"It's okay, Miss Moka. It's something that you will need in order to keep your strength up" Doctor O'Hara said with a smile.

…..

"Ahhhhhh...oh kami...I think it's time!" Moka bellowed out as she quickly doubled over in pain.

Doctor O'Hara rushed over to Moka's side and asked Tsukune to stand up for a moment so she could see if it was indeed time for the baby to be born any minute now. She flipped up the bedsheets and examined her patient very closely.

"Yes, it's time. Mister Aono, please bring me a few towels and place them underneath your wife" she instructed as her demeanor took on a professional aura.

In a panic, he ran over to the dresser and did as asked by the yokai physician.

"I'm here for you Moka. Take a deep breath" he said to Moka whose face was scrunched up as another contraction shot through her body.

"**Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhgghh! OH KAMI!"** she loudly hollered as her eyes burned an even deeper shade of red. She squeezed her husband's hand rather firmly. She had forgotten her own strength and nearly broke it again in the process. Her heartbeat and breathing swiftly elevated as she could feel something was definitely happening.

Kasumi heard the boisterous screams of her daughter-in-law and ran into their bedroom. She made it to Moka's side to offer her support and words of encouragement.

"You can do it Moka. Breath slowly and push when you feel it. You can do it" the Aono matriarch offered with a smile.

"Ahhhhhh! Come! On! Out!" Moka said as she lunged forward as another bout of pain caused her body to convulse. Doctor O'Hara had removed the sheets and was checking to see if the baby had crowned its head yet.

"I see the head! Push Miss Moka! You're almost there! You can do it! Push now! Take a deep breath and push hard!" the doctor instructed.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh****rrhhhhhhhhhnnnn****!" **Moka yelled with all her strength.

"Come on Moka, one more push!" Kasumi cheered on.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNGGGNNNNNGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Moka shouted with one, final thrust.

"Wahhh! Wahhhh! Wahhhh!" the baby said as the doctor gave it a slight spank on its bottom to get the breathing going.

"Here it is" Doctor O'Hara said as she cradled the newborn in her arms. Tsukune was on the floor as he just passed out upon witnessing his child being born.

"Misses Aono, please help me to cut the umbilical" she politely asked.

…..

"Congratulations, Miss Moka. It's a healthy, baby girl" Jana said as she gave the newborn a quick bath to remove any bodily fluids. She tenderly towel-dried the infant and handed her to her mother. Tsukune regained his senses a few seconds later and was on the verge of tears, too.

"My baby. My baby girl" Moka said as she held the tiny, pink infant in her arms who was now wrapped up in a warm blanket. The vampiress was crying tears of absolute joy. Tsukune sat on the bed and kissed his wife on her forehead.

Kasumi was moved to tears as well. She was now a grandmother and could barely contain her own happiness.

"Oh Tsukune. She is so beautiful" Moka said as he wiped a few tears away from her red, swollen eyes.

"Yeah, Just as beautiful as her mother" he said as he looked at the small infant who had calmed down a bit and was bonding with her mother, Moka.

"Oh stop it. I'm a complete mess right now" she said as her face burned hot. The new mother continued to admire her newborn daughter.

"May I hold my granddaughter, please?" Kasumi asked as she attempted to wipe away her tears of joy.

"Oh yes of course. Here, mom" Moka said as she handed the baby to her grandmother.

"She is so beautiful. Have you two decided on a name yet?" Kasumi asked as she held the infant in her arms, very closely.

"Actually we have" Tsukune started.

"Tamiko Akasha Aono" Moka continued.

"Oh, that's such a lovely name" Kasumi said with a smile as she handed the newborn to Tsukune.

"Well, we decided to name her after grandma and Moka's mom" he said with a blush.

Doctor O'Hara filled out the birth certificate and then had both Moka and Tsukune sign it. Kasumi signed it as well, since she was there to witness her granddaughter's birth.

"Wahhh! Wahhh! Wahhh!" Tamiko cried out with great intensity.

"Ah, sorry about that" Tsukune apologized to his daughter, then gently handed her back to Moka.

"It's okay Tamiko. That's your daddy. And I'm...I'm...your...mommy" Moka said as she started to softly cry again. Moka never felt so much love for anyone else, other than Tsukune of course. This tiny life she held in her arms was the result of the love they held for each other and she felt very blessed to now be a mother.

"Shhh. It's okay sweetie" Moka whispered dotingly.

She held her daughter lovingly against her bosom and started to hum a song, to help calm her down. To Tsukune's surprise, their little girl quieted down almost immediately.

"Amazing" Tsukune said as he sat down next to Moka once again.

"Thank you Tsukune for blessing me with our child. I love you so very much."

Moved by the sincerity of her words, he reached over and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Moka and you too, Tamiko." he said with a happy tear.

"How about a picture of the new parents?" Kasumi said as she held Tsukune's digital camera and pointed it at Moka, Tamiko, and Tsukune.

"Um, okay" Moka offered with a weak smile.

"Before that, you may want to brush your hair, Miss Moka" Doctor O'Hara suggested as she picked up a hair brush from off the dresser and handed it to Tsukune. He did his best to brush her long, silvery hair out of the way, so she would at least be presentable for their photo.

"Thank you love" Moka said as her cheeks tinted pink, once he was finished brushing her hair out of her face.

"Ah, no problem, Moka" He said as he placed the brush on the nightstand next to their bed.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three. Cheese!" Jana said as she took a few photos in a row. One was of Moka and Tsukune holding Tamiko between themselves. Another of mother and daughter and then one of father and daughter. The last was a photo of Kasumi holding the newborn with a bright smile across her lips.

Once Moka was cleaned up by her doctor, she properly thanked her for her help in delivering her baby in such a professional manner.

"Thank you Doctor for your hard work today" Moka said with a slight bow. She was still bedridden and was quite exhausted, truth be told.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Moka. Mister Aono, please take care of her as I'm certain she's quite worn out" she offered with a bow.

"Of course doctor. Thank you once again" Tsukune replied similarly as the doctor gathered her bag and made her way to the door.

"Doctor, I'll see you out and give the new parents some alone time" Kasumi said as she removed the towels and basin from their bedroom. She closed the door behind her as she lead the kind doctor downstairs.

Tsukune wrung out the washcloth form earlier with clean, pretreated, water, and helped Moka to clean her face and neck.

…...

"Ah, so tired" Moka said as she held her baby who was now resting peacefully, who had stuck her right thumb into her mouth in a comforting gesture.

"Would you like to rest now?" Tsukune said as she handed Tamiko to him. They had placed a small crib in the far corner of the room, next to the window where Tsukune's computer desk once was, but would not use it for a few days as Moka was told to keep Tamiko close by so they could bond correctly and feed her since she would be rather hungry soon enough.

"Ah yes. Here, come love" she said as she attempted to scoot to her left. She laid down and Tsukune placed Tamiko between themselves after he turned the overhead light off.

"You did really well Moka. I'm so proud of you" he said as he got more comfortable in the plush bed.

"Thank you Tsukune. Would it be alright if we just laid down for a bit?" Moka asked as she gently stroked Tamiko's left cheek in a loving manner.

"Of course. Anything for my princess" he said as he reached over and kissed Moka once again.

Once they ended their brief kiss, the couple fell fast asleep before either of them even realized it. After all it had been a very emotional day that they would never forget. They were now a real family, in every sense of the word.

And they would live happily, ever, after.

**The End.**

…...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's Note: Please Read!**

**First of all, shout-out time: **

These folks have been such an influence and have supported me for quite a while.

_**From fan-fic dot net:**_

_Kazuki2292, Ruanananana, Shadowwolf08, outcastmike, tonytaker, xilestyle, __biodan, __One Hell of a Night, G Money Rolling, WonderWomanBatmanFan, Firem78910, Vector426, R0bert96, __ATV145, AhoyCaptainKid, __rrttyy6789,__ RosarioVampire26, KeithAllen, __Kyubi1, Bara-san, __Wyvernsaurus,__ KeyReality, __30K, darkheart66, __K1XBell,__ ShadowSentinal, TsukuneA0no, and anyone else I forgot to mention as I have well over 200 followers. :)_

**_From deviantArt:_**

_HankyPanky68, ColressLawiet, Train48, J__acobLee4463, GokuGirl2006, sayareow, O__nyx2589, Shadowwolf04, K1 X Bell, __and Josh!_

I would like to thank each and everyone for their support!

I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you guys and gals!

_..._  
>I'm done. I know this chapter was really short but like I mentioned before, once Moka had their baby, the story would end. I would like to thank everyone who favored, followed, and left reviews and PMs. I appreciate all your support for this story which has just celebrated 2 years of being online. 112,600 views. That is simply mind-boggling.<p>

When I started this as a once shot in March of 2012, I had no idea that it would've gotten such a huge response. After receiving a lot of PMs and reviews asking for a continuation, I finally did a year later. I wrote the outline of where I wanted the story to go and its ultimate conclusion. And here we are. It's been quite a ride and a learning experience for me to become a better writer.

**Like I mentioned, this story is now finished. There will not be an epilogue or another story where their daughter attends Yokai (like some readers suggested) I don't do stories with all original characters which it would be. I appreciate the ideas but it is not going to happen.**

I am still writing my "Confession and a Vampire: Reboot" that focuses on the story of Inner Moka and Tsukune which will continue for a while. How far it will go? I honestly don't know.

Thanks once again for all of your kind words and continued support._ * bows *_


	41. Epilogue and a Vampire - Please Read

Hello my faithful readers:

After much deliberation (and a lot of requests from you, the readers - for an epilogue of sorts. I have decided to do just that - so you can read about Tamiko Aono - Moka and Tsukune's daughter.

If I decide to write it, it will take place in my "_**R+V: A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot**_".

I can't say anything else at this time and will have to ask all of you who follow this story and read this update as to not speculate or take a guess as to "what" may or may not happen.

That means absolutely **NO SPOILERS, NO GUESSING and NO ASKING** me what it will (or will not) be. I ask you this so I can make it as epic as ever and give this story a proper "farewell". So please respect my wishes as I want it to be something nobody would ever see coming.

Please give me a little time as I've been going through a rough patch in real life for the past 2 weeks.

I updated my **"R+V: A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot"** with the reason as to why.

But I can promise you one thing: I will try to start writing the "epilogue" to THIS story soon, after I iron out the plot a bit more. It will be in a week or so IF I decide to go that route, or not.

To be clear like I said, the epilogue to THIS story will take place in my "Rosario: Reboot" - which can be found on my home / profile page under **"My Stories"**... as I have a very valid reason as to WHY it will happen there.

So if you want to read it, please feel free to keep an eye open for the epilogue in THAT story. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Once again: NO SPOILERS, guesses, or questions as to what it might be in the review section.<strong>

Thanks for your time and your cooperation!

... Gamera68


	42. Little Girl Lost and a Vampire

Well as promised, the epilogue chapter is up but posted under my "Confession: Reboot" since it is about Tamiko Aono from this story as a lot of you have asked for. But please do not flame me for this chapter that I worked on for almost 5 days... thank you!

s/9916586/37/Rosario-Vampire-A-Confession-and-A-Vampire-Reboot


End file.
